Blumen aus Stein
by Tinzi
Summary: Ein Fremder kommt nach San Francisco, er sieht aus wie Cole, doch er kann sich an nichts erinnern. Wie werden die Halliwells damit umgehen?
1. Default Chapter

Ich habe diese Geschichte im Frühling 2003 geschrieben, weil mich so genervt hat, was in der wirklichen Serie passiert. Zum Glück habe ich die Folgen erst später auf deutsch gesehen, denn da hat mich Phoebe wirklich schrecklich aufgeregt.

Im Grunde habe ich die Geschichte nur für mich geschrieben, aber nachdem ich einige Geschichten hier gelesen habe, dachte ich, ich könnte sie auch hier reinstellen, obwohl es hier ja nicht so viele deutsche Leser zu geben scheint.

Es geht hauptsächlich um Cole und Phoebe, aber die anderen kommen auch vor. Da ich ab der Mitte der 5. Saison keine Lust mehr hatte, mich noch mit Charmed zu befassen, weiß ich nicht was danach passiert ist und somit weicht meine Geschichte dann auch von den Geschehnissen ab. Bei mir gibt es z.B. noch Leo ihr Wächter des Lichts usw.

Als letztes wollte ich noch erwähnen, dass mir die Charmed Charaktere natürlich nicht gehören, was eigentlich sehr schade ist.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und über ein Review würde ich mich sehr freuen.

**Blumen aus Stein**

**Prolog**

Es war an einem Frühlingsnachmittag in Seattle, als Kevin Torrens das letzte Mal seine Wohnung betrat. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die leeren ausgeräumten Zimmer und seufzte. Fast ein Jahr hatte er nun hier gelebt und er wusste nicht, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war nach San Francisco zu ziehen.

Vor über einem Jahr war er ohne Gedächtnis, ohne sich überhaupt an etwas erinnern zu können, auf einer Einkaufstraße in Seattle zu sich gekommen. Er hatte einem Haufen Geld in seinen Taschen gefunden, doch sonst hatte es nichts gegeben, keinen Ausweis, kein Schriftstück, was auf seine Identität hinweisen könnte. Komischerweise war der erste Gedanke, der ihm nach seinem Auftachen in den Kopf gekommen war, dass er ein Verbrecher auf der Flucht sein könnte. Deshalb hatte er immer einen weiten Bogen um Polizeireviere gemacht, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich damit nicht ans Messer liefern würde.

Doch glücklicherweise stellte Kevin mit der Zeit fest, dass er über genügend Erfindungsreichtum verfügte, um selbst Mittel und Wege zu finden, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob irgendwo im Land eine Vermisstenanzeige nach ihm vorlag. Doch es schien so, als würde ihn niemand suchen. Es war schon deprimierend für Kevin, sich vorzustellen, dass niemand ihn vermisste, dass er niemandem etwas bedeutet hatte. Aber viel besser gefiel es ihm auch nicht sich vorzustellen, dass irgendwo da draußen jemand auf ihn wartete eine Familie, Verwandte was auch immer, die völlig verzweifelt waren, weil sie nichts von ihm hörten. Doch dann hätten sie ihn sicher gesucht, entschied er, also ging er davon aus, dass sich niemand verzweifelt wünschte, dass er wieder auftauchen würde.

Kevin wusste es einfach nicht, denn sein Gedächtnis hatte ihm in der gesamten Zeit keinen Gefallen getan. Egal was er tat, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte und anstrengte, nichts geschah, seine Vergangenheit blieb im Dunkeln. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Den Weg zum Psychiater hatte er immer gescheut, was sollte der schon besser können als er selbst, nein so verzweifelt war er nun wirklich nicht, sich einem Seelenklempner anzuvertrauen. Obwohl ihm seine Freunde dies ständig empfohlen, hatte er diesen Vorschlag immer strikt abgelehnt, nein ohne ihn. Und manchmal hatte er das komische Gefühl, dass er es gar nicht wissen wollte, dass es einfacher war ein neues Leben zu führen, ohne den Ballast der Vergangenheit. Es würde sich schon alles finden, entschied er. Wie sich bisher ja auch alles gefunden hatte.

Das gefundene Geld hatte ihm über die erste Zeit geholfen, er hatte sich eine billige Wohnung mieten können und gab sich einen Namen. Auf Kevin Torrens war er ganz zufällig gekommen, der Name hatte für ihn keine Bedeutung, er wollte ihn nur benutzen, so lange er seinen alten Namen nicht wusste. Und wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann hätte dieser Name nicht lange bestand gehabt. Aber die Realität sah anders aus.

Kevin hatte alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft, um herauszubekommen, ob er ein Verbrecher, ein Opfer eines Verbrechens, ein Verrückter ober einfach nur ein Vermisster war. Doch zu seiner eigenen Frustration erfuhr er nichts, was auf seine Identität hinwies. Doch obwohl seine Arbeit nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war, bemerkte er, dass er Spaß am Recherchieren hatte. Leute auszutricksen, um an Informationen heranzukommen und sich dabei manchmal überlegen zu fühlen, das war ganz sein Metier.

Und wie der Zufall es wollte waren seine Nachbarn Peter und dessen Freundin Helen als Fotograph und Journalistin bei einer angesehen Zeitung, dem Daylight Express, angestellt. Als Nachbarn lernten sich die drei ganz zwangläufig kennen und fanden sich auf Anhieb sympathisch. Helen war fasziniert von Kevins Geschichte und wollte sie in ihrer Zeitung veröffentlichen. Doch aufgrund Kevins Panik, vielleicht als Verbrecher entlarvt zu werden und in den Knast zu wandern, erzählte er ihr, dass er lieber seine Ruhe haben und nicht über seine privaten Dinge in der Zeitung lesen wollte. Helen akzeptierte dies, aber dennoch wollte sie ihm helfen, und bei einer ihrer nächsten Reportagen entschied sie, dass Kevin ihr behilflich sein könnte, schließlich brauchte er Geld und hatte massenhaft Zeit, erklärte sie ihm. Zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung war sie von seiner Arbeit und seinem Können so begeistert, dass sie ihm schließlich einen Job beim Daylight Express verschaffen konnte.

Kevin nahm ihn dankbar an und beschäftigte sich von nun an besonders gerne mit Reportagen die gefährlich werden konnten. Die Ermittlungen in solchen Fälle interessierten ihn sehr und der Lösung dieser Fälle näher zu kommen, gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl. Manchmal vergaß er dann sogar dass er nicht wusste wer er war und probierte ein normales Leben zu führen. Irgendwann würden seine Erinnerungen schon zurückkommen, entschied er. Alle bestätigten ihm dies und mit der Zeit begann auch er selbst es zu glauben. Doch es gab auch andere Zeiten, da wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als endlich zu wissen wer er wirklich war und ob er vielleicht nur eine Lüge lebte.

Das Angebot des Verlags diedrei Freunde nach San Francisco zu versetzen war ganz plötzlich gekommen. In San Francisco sollte eine neue Zweigstelle des Daylight Express aufgebaut werden und Kevin, Helen und Peter erhielten das Angebot mitzugehen. Kevin war sich zuerst nicht sicher, ob es für ihn in Frage käme, aber als er von einigen mysteriösen Fällen hörte, die sich in und um San Francisco abgespielt haben sollten, war er Feuer und Flamme. Und nun war es so weit, alles war vorbereitet, der Umzug perfekt. Die Wohnungen bezugsfertig. Und plötzlich hatte Kevin das dumme Gefühl, dass es ein Fehler war, irgendetwas sagte ihm, er solle sich von dieser Stadt fern halten. Doch irgendwie zog ihn die Gefahr auch an. Also atmete er tief durch, schob seine Sorgen beiseite und machte sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen. Auf in eine neue Welt, ein neues Abenteuer, vielleicht würde er in der neuen Stadt endlich etwas mehr über sich herausfinden, was seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen könnte.

**Kapitel 1 **

In einem Cafe von San Francisco saßen Kevin und Peter bei ihrer Pause, sie hatten sich gerade über ihren ersten Fall unterhalten, den beide als nicht besonders spannend sondern eher stupide empfunden hatten, als Kevin fragte. "Und wie gefällt es Helen so, hat sie sich schon eingelebt? Ich habe sie schon länger nicht mehr gesehen."

"Ach bei ihr ist es wie bei uns, viel Arbeit und kaum Zeit für etwas anderes. Wir haben uns noch nicht einmal ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten ansehen können. "stöhnte Peter. "In einer neu gegründeten Zeitung zu arbeiten ist eben ganz schön anstrengend."

"Wem sagst du das! Die Reportagen hier sind bisher nicht gerade fesselnd." stimmte Kevin zu.

"Vielleicht hätten wir doch lieber in Seattle bleiben sollen." haderte Peter mit seinem Schicksal.

Kevin grinste. "Ach Peter wo ist dein Abenteuergeist geblieben, das wird schon noch!"

"Dein Wort in Gottes Ohren Kevin, bisher bin ich wirklich noch nicht sonderlich begeistert, in Seattle lief doch alles gut, wieso nur haben wir uns hierher verschleppen lassen?" meinte Peter und verzog missmutig das Gesicht.

"Also ich weiß nicht, irgendwie gefällt es mir hier, vor allem das Wetter ist viel besser" erklärte Kevin und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenste. "Und ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl als würde hier bald etwas passieren."

"Du meinst im Hinblick auf dein Gedächtnis, kannst du dich an irgendwas erinnern?" erkundigte sich Peter interessiert.

"NEIN" sagte Kevin gedehnt, denn er mochte es überhaupt nicht ständig auf seinen Gedächtnisverlust angesprochen zu werden. Und natürlich hatte er auch hier nichts gefunden, was ihn an irgendetwas erinnern würde. Er fand einfach keinen Punkt wo er ansetzen konnte. "Komm lass uns gehen." meinte er entschlossen und erhob sich vom Tisch.

Peter spürte, dass sein Freund genervt war, und er hatte bereits gelernt, dass er ihn in dieser Stimmung lieber in Ruhe ließ. Kevin machte es immer wütend, wenn er daran erinnert wurde, dass er rein gar nichts von seinem früheren Leben wusste.

In Gedanken gingen die beiden zur Tür, als ihnen am Ausgang eine junge Frau entgegen kam. Sie erstarrte auf der Stelle und starrte Kevin mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen an: "Das .. das .. aber das ist doch unmöglich, Cole?"

"Was, sie ... sie kennen mich?" fragte Kevin und blickte die Frau überrascht an. Sollte es wirklich möglich sein, hatte er endlich jemanden gefunden, der ihn kannte? Er wagte es kaum zu glauben. Doch im nächsten Augenblick war die Frau weg. Sie war wie eine Verrückte auf die Tür zugestürmt und verschwunden. Kevin hetzte hinter ihr her. Endlich hatte er eine Verbindung zu seiner Vergangenheit gefunden und er durfte sie nicht wieder verlieren. Auch wenn die Frau ziemlich entsetzt ausgesehen hatte, darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen.

Nachdem er um die Ecke gestürmt war, sah er die Frau endlich wieder. "Warten Sie, so warten sie doch!" schrie Kevin, doch die Frau versuchte weiterhin zu entkommen. Blöde Ziege dachte er, kann sie nicht wenigstens mal eine Frage beantworten, das ist ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt. Endlich kam er näher und schließlich bekam er sie an der Schulter zu fassen.

Hektisch drehte sie sich um und schrie "Lass mich los, wag es ja nicht!" sie funkelte ihn an.

Sofort ließ Kevin sie los, und hob beschwichtigend die Hand, einige Leute auf der Straße waren schon stehen geblieben und schauten sich um. "Tut mir wirklich Leid," meinte Kevin schnell "Aber, entschuldigen sie, ich will doch nur wissen ob sie mich kennen, sie haben mich doch eben Carl, genannt, also kennen sie mich , oder ..."

Während er redete und redete blickte Paige sich um. Sie wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen und so unauffällig wie nur möglich verschwinden. Die Leute wandten sich zum Glück wieder ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten zu, sie musste nur noch einen Fluchtweg finden. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, sie konnte es noch gar nicht fassen, es konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein, oder? Nein, unmöglich, nicht schon wieder.

"Hallo", wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, Kevin starrte sie erwartungsvoll an, sie hatte ihn bisher gar nicht richtig angesehen, geschweige denn zugehört. Nun schaute sie ihn an, er sah irgendwie anders aus als das letzte Mal als sie ihn gesehen hatte, das letzte mal und die Zeit davor, sie wollte gar nicht daran zurückdenken. Irgendwie sah er ziemlich normal aus weder sonderlich verrückt, noch dämonisch, aber das konnte auch täuschen. Was hatte er da behauptet, er wisse nicht, wer er sei, das ist doch alles Quatsch, hält er sie etwa für so blöd. Er schaute sie wirklich recht ahnungslos an, aber nein sie würde ihm diese Show nicht abnehmen.

"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" war das einzige, was sie gepresst herausbrachte.

"Wirklich!" versuchte er sie zu überzeugen, "Ich kann mich nicht an meine Vergangenheit erinnern und suche schon ewig jemanden, der mich kennt. Also wenn sie das sind, dann wäre ihnen wirklich dankbar, auch wenn sie nicht besonders begeistert sind, mich wiederzusehen, so wie es scheint!" meinte Kevin mit einem Anflug von Lächeln.

"Hören Sie," meinte Paige "dies ist wohl alles ein großes Missverständnis, ich dachte, der für den ich sie gehalten habe ist tot. Also war es ein Schock für mich, jemanden zu treffen, der ihm so ähnlich aussieht, es .. es tut mir Leid, ich kann ihnen nicht weiterhelfen". Ob sie ihm nun glaubte, oder nicht, sie musste so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden, sie brauchte Zeit um über all dies nachzudenken, am besten würde sie gleich Piper einweihen. Diese wusste in solchen Fällen immer die besten Antworten. In keinem Fall sollte Phoebe etwas davon erfahren. Aber der junge Mann ließ sich einfach nicht abschütteln.

"Ich verstehe, dass sie im Moment etwas geschockt sind, aber vielleicht fällt ihnen ja noch etwas ein, vielleicht könnten sie mir ja ihre Telefonnummer geben, ich will ja nicht aufdringlich erscheinen, ..."

"Also es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen, ich habe einen Termin." bewusst ignorierte sie, dass er sie nach ihrer Telefonnummer gefragt hatte.

"Ich will sie wirklich nicht anmachen, oder so, aber nehmen sie doch wenigstens meine Visitenkarte und melden sie sich bei mir, wenn sie den Schock überstanden haben." Kevin griff in seine Jackentasche, konnte aber nirgends seine Visitenkarte finden. So ein Mist, ihm fiel ein, dass seine neue Zeitung immer noch keine Visitenkarten herausgegeben hatte. Er konnte diese Frau einfach nicht ohne seine Adresse gehen lassen, er schaute sich um und sah Peter ein Stück hinter im stehen. Er winkte hin heran. Paige beobachtete die ganze Aktion mit Skepsis, sein Lächeln und wie er in seinen Taschen herumgewühlt hatte, all dies erinnerte sie doch zu stark an Cole. Endlich kam Peter und Kevin konnte ihn nach einem Zettel und Stift fragen.

Peinlich grinsend probierte er Paige zu erklären, das er neu in der Stadt war und noch keine Visitenkarten hatte. "So, hm, bitte sehr, hier ist meine Adresse, bitte melden sie sich, wenn ihnen noch etwas einfällt, oder sie reden wollen, oder ...melden sie sich ganz einfach, ich wäre ihnen sehr dankbar." Kevin reichte ihr den Zettel und versuchte dabei sein freundlichstes Lächeln aufzulegen, aber diese Frau schien dagegen immun zu sein.

"Also ich wüsste nicht was das bringen soll, aber wenn sie es unbedingt wollen." widerwillig nahm Paige den Zettel entgegen.

"Also dann." meinte sie und verschwand so schnell wie möglich.

Gedankenverloren schaute Kevin hinter ihr her, während Peter neben ihn trat und ihn belustigt aufzog. "Wow, bei der hattest du aber echt Erfolg."

"Hm sie weiß wer ich bin, ich weiß es." meinte er nachdenklich.

"Naja, ob die dir was erzählt, also da habe ich meine Zweifel; komm las uns gehen." damit drehte sich Peter um und ging in Richtung des Autos. Kevin schaute sich noch einmal nach der Frau um, die längst verschwunden war, er wusste noch nicht einmal ihren Namen. Er verstand überhaupt nicht, warum sie so unfreundlich gewesen war, selbst wenn er nicht dieser Carl war, irgendein Geheimnis steckte hinter dieser Frau und diesem Carl und er würde es schon irgendwie herausbekommen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2 **

Das ist doch unmöglich, ist dieser Kerl denn niemals tot, diese Gedanken kreisten durch Paiges Kopf als sie auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Halliwell Manor fuhr. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie ohne Unfall unbeschadet vor dem Haus ankam. Sie stürmte ins Haus und hielt Ausschau nach Piper, die sich gerade in der Küche befand.

"Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe gerade ein Gespenst getroffen." erzählte sie ihrer Schwester atemlos.

"Was meinst du ?" fragte Piper verblüfft.

Paige blickte sich um "Ist Phoebe da?" fiel es ihr ein.

Ihre Schwester betrachtete sie alarmiert "Ja wieso, sie ist oben, sie will doch heute mit Philip zu einem dieser Wohltätigkeitsbälle. Ist etwa ein neuer Dämon in der Stadt? Oh nein, das wird ihr aber gar nicht gefallen ."

"Naja neu würde ich nun nicht gerade sagen" murmelte Paige vor sich hin, als Phoebe die Treppe herunterkam.

"Na wie sehe ich aus?" fragte sie und streckte ihre Arme aus.

"Phoebe, vielleicht wird es nichts mit dem Wohltätigkeitsball, Paige wollte uns gerade von einem neuen..."

"Cafe" warf Paige schnell ein, "ich wollte euch von einem neuen Cafe erzählen, das heute aufgemacht hat, aber es ist nicht so gut, dass wir da heute schon hin müssen, geh du ruhig auf deinen Wohltätigkeitsball!" Piper schaute ihre Schwester irritiert an. Sagte aber vorsichtshalber kein Wort mehr.

"Na dann ist ja gut, ich habe zwar nicht gerade die größte Lust auf diese Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung, aber Philip bedeutet es sehr viel. Sein Vorgesetzter im Stadtrat ist dort und all diese langweiligen wichtigen Leute, hach, warum müssen solche Leute nur immer so uninteressant sein?" Phoebe verzog das Gesicht.

Paige zuckte mit den Schultern und betrachtete stattdessen Phoebes schlichtes hochgeschnittenes schwarzes Kleid. "Was hast du da eigentlich für ein Kleid an?" wollte sie wissen.

"Tja das ist ein Wohltätigkeitsball, also für Philip heißt das so viel, bloß nicht auffallen. Er meint für eine erwachsene Frau wie mich ziemt es sich." meinte Phoebe lachend.

"Naja wenn er das so sieht, passt aber gar nicht zu dir." meinte Paige skeptisch.

"Ja ich weiß, aber was solls meine wilde Zeit ist vielleicht einfach vorbei, also ihr Hübschen ich warte lieber draußen, ihr wisst doch..."

"Ja, ja, hier drinnen ist es Philip zu 'unorganisiert!' Aber was solls, viel Spaß." wünschte Piper ihr.

Die drei hörten draußen ein Auto vorfahren und Phoebe verschwand lächelnd aus der Tür.

"Hm," meinte Piper kopfschüttelnd "ich denke das wird nie was mit den beiden".

"Tja leider" stimmte Paige ein. Da ihr gerade wieder ihr Cafeerlebnis einfiel. Und sie fügte rasch hinzu. "Vielleicht sollten wir da etwas nachhelfen."

"Wieso das denn, das ist ganz allein Phoebes Sache, ich mische mich doch nicht in ihr Liebesleben ein." erklärte Piper strikt.

"Aber vielleicht denkst du ganz anders, wenn ich dir erst mal von meiner Begegnung mit der dritten Art heute erzählt." seufzte Paige.

"Nun erzähl endlich, so wie es scheint wolltest du Phoebe ja aus dem Weg haben, also sie ist weg, was ist passiert?" Piper schaute ihre Schwester gespannt und beunruhigt an.

"Setz dich lieber hin, ich verstehe es ja selber noch nicht, vielleicht hatte ich ja auch nur Halluzinationen aber heute in dem besagten neuen Cafe stand mir auf einmal Cole gegenüber". Paige schaute ihre Schwester entschuldigend an.

"Cole," fragte diese überrascht, "aber das ist doch unmöglich. Er ist tot und zwar schon seit über einem Jahr" "Das habe ich mir ja auch gesagt, aber tot heißt bei Cole vielleicht nicht besonders viel"

"Oh Gott, das darf doch nicht wahr sein, bist du dir ganz sicher, was hat er denn gesagt" Piper wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was es bedeuten würde, wenn er noch lebte. Was für eine Gefahr er für ihre nun noch größer gewordene Familie darstellen würde.

"Es war ganz eigenartig er tat so als würde er mich nicht kennen. Faselte irgendetwas von Gedächtnisverlust oder so, ich war so geschockt, dass ich nicht richtig zugehört habe, es war irgendwie gruselig."

"Gedächtnisverlust, meinte er das ernst, oder wollte er nur irgendein dämonisches Spiel spielen?" fragte Piper zweifelnd.

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, ich kann auch nicht hundertprozentig sagen, ob er es wirklich war, ich meine hat nicht jeder Mensch seinen Doppelgänger, jeder Dämon vielleicht auch!" meinte Paige zweifelnd.

"Also ich weiß nicht, es wäre ja zu schön um wahr zu sein, aber das mit dem Gedächtnisverlust..." die Schwestern schauten sich an.

"Wir müssen herausfinden war dahinter steckt, Paige. Bevor Phoebe irgendwas davon erfährt."

"Oder bevor er ihr über den Weg läuft" Paige fasste in ihre Hosentasche und holte den Zettel hervor "Hier diesen Zettel hat er mir gegeben, falls mir noch etwas einfällt" meinte sie in ironischem Ton.

Piper nahm den Zettel entgegen "Kevin Torrens" las sie vor. "Und eine Telefonnummer."

"Erkennst du die Handschrift?" fragte Paige

"Woher soll ich Coles Handschrift kennen?"

"Naja ich dachte nur, hat er Phoebe nicht mal irgendwas geschrieben" überlegte Paige "Genau!" fiel es ihr ein, "damals als er das erste Mal gestorben ist, hat er Phoebe da nicht einen Brief hinterlassen."

"Ich wühle bestimmt nicht in Phoebes Sachen, um einen Handschriftenvergleich zu machen" entgegnete Piper entrüstet. "Nein, ich denke du musst wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen und dich mit ihm treffen." Paiges Blick zeigte, dass sie von diesem Vorschlag nicht besonders überzeugt war. "Du musst ihn nur ausfragen, was er wirklich weiß und was er will, oder probier´ zu erfahren, wer er wirklich ist."

"Na toll, und wenn es gefährlich wird?"

"Triff dich mit ihm einfach an einem öffentlichen Ort mit vielen Menschen, dann wird er dir schon nichts tun. Aber falls es wirklich Cole sein sollte und er tatsächlich sein Gedächtnis verloren hat, dann gib ihm ja keine Anhaltspunkte es wiederzufinden." schärfte Piper ihrer Schwester ein.

"Meinst du wirklich das ist alles nötig, wir könnten doch suchen ob wir irgendwo noch etwas Vernichtungselixier finden und einfach zisch..."

"Und wenn er tatsächlich ein anderer ist?" wollte Piper wissen.

"Na dann stirbt er einfach nicht." meinte Paige achselzuckend.

"Tja Paige tut mir Leid, aber wir haben nichts mehr von dem Zeug und mich würde auch wirklich interessieren, was das alles soll. Wieso und wie sollte es möglich sein, dass er noch lebt. Interessiert dich das denn gar nicht?"

"Also schön, gib das Telefon her.." stöhnte Paige und fing an zu wählen.

Etwa zur selben Zeit auf der anderen Seite von San Francisco kam Kevin in die Küche von Helens und Peters Wohnung. "Hey das riecht ja so gut hier, hast du etwa gekocht?" erkundigte er sich grinsend.

"Bist du verrückt, das ist vom Italiener unten, zum Kochen hab ich im Moment weder Zeit noch Lust." erklärte Helen lachend. "Als ob du nicht wüsstest, dass Peter bei uns eher der geborene Koch ist." Sie nahmen die Teller und trugen sie in das Wohnzimmer wo Peter schon wartete.

Als sie mit dem Essen begonnen hatte, fiel Peter plötzlich ein "Hat Kevin dir eigentlich schon von seinem tollen Treffen heute erzählt, Helen?"

"Welches Treffen?" fragte sie und schaute Kevin gespannt an.

Dieser schaute genervt nach oben, erzählte Helen dann aber doch von seiner Begegnung mit der jungen Frau im Cafe.

"Und sie lief einfach weg?" fragt Helen überrascht.

"Tja bei ihr hat sein Charme nicht gewirkt, das hat ihn schwer getroffen" meinte Peter grinsend.

"Ha ha, sehr lustig, aber nein im Ernst, falls ich wirklich dieser Carl bin, war sie nicht sehr erfreut mich wiederzusehen." erklärte Kevin nachdenklich.

"Cole, sie hat dich Cole genannt, nicht Carl" verbesserte ihn Peter.

"Cole oder Carl, ist doch egal, sie weiß irgendetwas über mich und das werde ich schon noch herausbekommen." meinte Kevin selbstzufrieden und verschränkte seine Arme vor dem Körper.

"Weißt du denn wie sie heißt und wie ihre Adresse ist?" fragte Helen.

"Nein, das nicht aber sie kennt meine und sie wird sich schon melden." Helen und Peter schauten ihn skeptisch an. "Hoffe ich jedenfalls, ach was sie meldet sich ganz bestimmt." erklärte er zuversichtlich.

"Naja wenn du das sagst." meinte Helen zögerlich.

Kevin spürte, dass die beiden nicht glaubten, dass die junge Frau sich melden würde und auch er hatte seine Zweifel, so wie sie reagiert hatte, würde es schon an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn sie anrufen würde. Aber er durfte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, endlich hatte er einen kleinen Zipfel seiner Vergangenheit zu fassen gekriegt und den würde er auf keinen Fall loslassen. Auch wenn das hieße, dass er die junge Frau in der ganzen Stadt suchen müsste, er würde es tun. Dachte er grimmig.

"Sag, mal Kevin, vielleicht ist es ja auch besser, wenn sie sich nicht meldet, ich meine möchtest du wirklich jemand sein, vor dem eine junge Frau solch einen Widerwillen hat, ich meine, hast du ihre Augen gesehen?" fragte Peter.

"Ihr versteht das nicht, es macht einen rasend wenn man nicht weiß wer man ist, wenn ich dieser Frau früher irgendetwas angetan habe, dann will ich es trotzdem lieber wissen. Schlimmer als die Horrorvisionen die ich manchmal über meine Vergangenheit habe, kann die Wirklichkeit gar nicht sein." meinte Kevin bestimmt.

"Sicher hast du recht, und so wie wir dich im letzten Jahr kennen gelernt haben, können da schon keine allzu schlimmen Enthüllungen hervorkommen" meinte Helen.

"Naja ich wäre mir da nicht ganz so sicher, ich könnte mir da schon einiges vorstellen." erwiderte Peter lächelnd.

"Ach ja und was?"

Peter blieb die Antwort erspart, denn in diesem Moment klingelte Kevins Handy. Er nahm es vom Tisch und meldete sich. Eine junge Frau war am Apparat, die sich Paige nannte.

"Paige? " fragte Kevin nach.

"Ja" kam es gedehnt, sie seufzte demonstrativ und setzte schließlich zu einer Erklärung an. "Die junge Frau aus dem Cafe, sie haben mir ihre Nummer auf einen Zettel geschrieben." Sie konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass der Idiot nicht wusste, wer sie war.

"Ja sicher, klar, ähm danke dass sie sich melden. Ich hatte schön befürchtet sie würden es nicht tun, also noch mal Danke, ich kenne ja auch gar nicht ihren Namen .."

"Ja ist schon gut." unterbrach ihn Paige sofort, sie hatte wirklich keine Lust zu einem überflüssigen Gespräch am Telefon. "Also es ist so, ich denke ich bin es ihnen schuldig mich mit ihnen zu treffen, darum sagen wir morgen zum Frühstück, am besten gleich um 8.00 Uhr." sie wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen "Falls sie Zeit haben, natürlich nur!" fügte sie hinzu.

"Ja natürlich, kein Problem, das kann ich einrichten!" erklärte Kevin schnell, diese Chance würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

"Okay also dann in dem Cafe von heute Nachmittag, um 8.00 Uhr bis dann." beendete Paige das Gespräch.

Bevor Kevin noch etwas erwidern konnte hatte die junge Frau schon aufgelegt. Etwas überrascht hörte er dem Rauschen im Telefon zu. Das war alles schon etwas eigenartig. Seltsam.

Doch als er zu seinen Freunden aufblickte setzte er einen triumphierenden Blick auf "Seht ihr, ich habe es euch doch gesagt, sie will sich mit mir treffen."


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch ging Paige ihren Gedanken nach, während Phoebe von ihrem Wohltätigkeitsball erzählte, der wohl wirklich so langweilig gewesen war wie sie befürchtet hatte. Das einzig spannende war passiert, als sie der Frau eines Vorgesetzten ihres Freundes aus Versehen Wein über's Kleid geschüttet hatte. Phoebes Erzählungen nach war alles unglaublich lustig gewesen, aber Philip, hatte das wohl ganz anders gesehen.

Als Paige ihr heutiges Treffen einfiel wünschte sie sich, aus Phoebe und Philip würde doch mehr werden, denn im Gegesatz zu dem wiederauferstandenen Cole war sogar Philip ein Hauptgewinn. Also sag bloß nichts Negatives über ihn, schärfte sie sich ein. "Aber es ist doch wirklich nicht besonders förderlich für seine Karriere, wenn du die Frau seines Chef´s mit Wein überschüttest." meinte sie daraufhin.

"Meine Güte Paige was ist denn mit dir los, die alte Ziege hat es verdient und es war auch nicht Philips Chef sondern irgendso ein höheres Tier im Baudezernat, der kannte weder mich noch Philip." erklärte Phoebe überrascht.

"Naja jetzt kennt er euch sicher." warf Piper in ironischem Tonfall ein.

"Na also, vielleicht ist es ja auch förderlich einmal auf sich aufmerksam zu machen!" meinte Phoebe zufrieden.

"Aber so?" gab Paige zu bedenken.

"Meine Güte seid ihr heute drauf, da geh ich doch lieber gleich zur Arbeit" erklärte Phoebe kopfschüttelnd und erhob sich.

Nachdem sie verschwunden war blickte Piper Paige an. "Es wird schon alles gut gehen." versuchte sie ihre Schwester zu beruhigen.

"Ja ich weiß, aber ich habe trotzdem ein komisches Gefühl, schließlich habe ich schon öfter dabei geholfen ihn zu töten, hoffentlich will er sich nicht rächen, also ich habe wirklich keine Lust, dass der ganze Mist von vorne beginnt." seufzte Paige.

"Das wird es schon nicht!"

"Ja du hast recht, etwas Optimismus ist angebracht, vielleicht habe ich ihn ja nur verwechselt, oh bitte lass es so sein." Mit diesem Wunsch erhob sich Paige und verließ das Haus um zum Cafe zu fahren.

Kevin war schon früher im Cafe angekommen und hatte sich an einen Platz am Fenster gesetzt, er beobachtete den Fußweg und wartete gespannt auf die junge Frau. Er wusste nicht, was er erwarten sollte und ob dieses Treffen etwas Licht in seine Vergangenheit bringen würde. Er war noch in Gedanken, als er die junge Frau von gestern sah. Sie kam unsicher auf das Cafe zu und es schien, als wolle sie am liebsten sofort wieder umkehren.

Als Paige die Tür öffnete erblickte sie ihn sofort. Sie atmete tief durch und ging auf ihn zu. Er erhob sich und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, die sie widerwillig nahm.

"Guten Morgen, ich bin wirklich froh sie zu sehen, wollen sie einen Kaffee?" fragte er und rief die Bedienung heran.

"Ja danke einen Kaffee bitte!" Nachdem die Bedienung verschwunden war blickte Kevin die junge Frau an. "Also Miss..."

"Paige nennen sie mich einfach nur Paige!"

Kevin musste grinsen, schon klar, sie wollte ihm ihren Nachnamen nicht nennen, na gut wie sie will. "Okay Paige, also wie ich gestern schon probiert habe ihnen zu erklären, suche ich schon seit einiger Zeit nach Menschen, die mich kennen, ich kann mich nicht an meine Vergangenheit erinnern und wie es scheint, scheine ich endlich Erfolg zu haben." erwartungsvoll sah er sie an.

"Nein ich denke leider nicht, dass ich ihnen da weiterhelfen kann." erklärte Paige bestimmt. "Sehen sie, ich habe nur auf den ersten Blick gedacht, dass sie ein ehemaliger Bekannter von mir sind, aber dem ist nicht so."

"Sind sie sich da absolut sicher?" Fragte Kevin wenig überzeugt. "Ich meine gestern haben sie mich doch noch Carl genannt."

Paige wusste wirklich nicht sicher ob der Typ sie verarschen wollte oder nicht, Carl ja sicher, für wie blöd hielt der sie eigentlich. Wie sollte sie es nur herausfinden? fragte sie sich frustriert. "Also sprechen wir doch lieber erst einmal von ihnen, sie haben doch sicher nichts zu verbergen"

Kevin sah sie skeptisch an. Wie meinte sie das denn nun? Nichts zu verbergen, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, aber wenn sie wollte, er hatte tatsächlich nichts zu verbergen, auch wenn sie das zu denken schien. "Nein, ich habe nichts zu verbergen." erklärte er lässig. "Vor gut einem Jahr im Januar ist es passiert. Ich befand mich in Seattle auf der Straße und wusste auf einmal nicht mehr wer ich war und was ich dort überhaupt zu suchen hatte. Ich konnte mich an nichts erinnern, hören sie, es ist nicht besondern angenehm diese Sachen einem Fremden zu erzählen."

"Sie wollen doch, dass ich ihnen helfe, also.." forderte Paige ihn auf, weiterzureden.

Ja und du hast gesagt, ich bin nicht der für den du mich hältst, dachte sich Kevin, behielt seine Gedanken aber lieber für sich. "Es gibt gar nicht viel zu erzählen, ich habe alles mögliche probiert, aber nichts hat Erfolg gebracht, ich wurde nirgends als vermisst gemeldet, und mein Gedächtnis will sich auch nicht wieder einstellen." Entschuldigend lächelnd sah er Paige an.

"Und wieso sind sie dann hier in San Francisco?" erkunidgte Paige sich.

"Meine Redaktion hat mich hierher geschickt, hier wird eine Zweigstelle des Daylight Express aus Seattle aufgebaut und sie brauchen die besten Leute dafür." erklärte Kevin mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

"Sie sind Journalist ?" fragte Paige entsetzt.

"Ja wieso, ist das ihr Carl auch?"

"Nein, das war er nicht. Und wie gefällt es ihnen hier?" schweifte Paige sofort wieder vom Thema Cole ab.

"Gut, natürlich muss ich mich erst richtig einleben, aber das Wetter ist schon mal ein großer Vorteil."

"Ach dann haben sie also vor länger zu bleiben?" fragte Paige und versuchte nicht allzu enttäuscht zu klingen.

Das schien ihr nicht zu gefallen, dachte Kevin amüsiert und mit Mühe musste er sein Lachen unterdrücken. "Ja ich denke schon, eine neue Zeitung mit aufzubauen ist eine Herausforderung, auch wenn im Moment alles noch nicht so glatt läuft. Ich liebe die Herausforderung, eine neue Stadt, neue Leute, in Seattle habe ich mich nie sonderlich heimisch gefühlt."

"Und hier tun sie es?" fragte Paige alarmiert.

"Naja heimisch noch nicht gerade, aber ja es gefällt mir jetzt schon besser als Seattle!"

"Und kommt ihnen hier irgendetwas bekannt vor, ich meine von früher?" Paige biss sich auf die Zunge, sie hätte diese Frage wohl lieber nicht stellen sollen, sie klang doch etwas zu auffällig oder nicht?

Kevin musste erneut lächeln. "Sie wollen mich aushorchen, nicht wahr?"

"Wie kommen sie denn darauf?" fragte Paige empört.

"Ach jetzt gucken sie doch nicht so ertappt, sie vergessen ganz , dass ich vom Fach bin." meinte Kevin vertraulich.

"Ach was?" erklärte sie wenig beeindruckt.

"Ja, nur bei Ihnen, da klappt es leider nicht so richtig, sie haben bisher weder etwas von sich noch von ihrem Freund erzählt."

"Tja, jeder findet irgendwann seinen Meister." Paige schaute ihn herausfordernd an. Ihm schien das ganze auch noch Spaß zu machen.

"Hm, ja es scheint so, leider kann ich keine Gedanken lesen." meinte Kevin bedauernd.

Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher, dachte Paige grimmig. "Hören sie es tut mir Leid aber ich kann ihnen nicht weiterhelfen, sie sind es nicht!" meinte sie bestimmt.

"Wie können sie sich da so sicher sein, ich meine es schien, als hätten sie ihren Freund eine gewisse Zeit nicht gesehen."

"Nein das habe ich zum Glück nicht und er war auch nicht mein Freund." meinte sie resolut.

"Also können sie sich gar nicht sicher sein dass ich es nicht bin." meinte Kevin überzeugt.

"Sie wollen es gar nicht sein, ich sage ihnen wünschen sie es sich lieber nicht."

"Aber sie verstehen nicht, lieber bin ich irgendein ..." Kevin suchte nach dem passenden Wort "Idiot, als dass meine Vergangenheit ein schwarzes Loch ist." Er musste versuchen diese Frau zu überzeugen ihm mehr zu erzählen, er merkte es steckte mehr dahinter und er musste herausfinden was es war. Bittend sah er sie an. Bei anderen Frauen wirkte dieser Blick meist.

Doch nicht bei Paige. Sie glaubte zu wissen, dass er wirklich nicht wusste, wer er war, ob nun Cole oder nicht, sie wollte ihm ganz sicher keinen Grund liefern sich wieder zu erinnern. Doch wie konnte sie ihn nur davon abbringen, weiter hinter ihr her zu rennen und zu probieren mehr über "Carl" herauszubekommen. Sie traf die Entscheidung, es ihm noch einmal drastisch zu erklären. "Es ist ganz einfach, sie können es nicht sein, da er tot ist. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich war dabei, er ist wirklich mausetot. Darum war ich auch so entsetzt, als ich sie gesehen habe, es war als hätte ich ein Gespenst gesehen. Verstehen sie jetzt?" sie hoffte das sie ihn überzeugt hatte.

Er blickte sie skeptisch an, irgendetwas war hier faul, sie hatte ihm weder ihren Namen noch den Namen seines angeblichen Doppelgängers genannt und ob der wirklich tot war, da hatte er doch seine Zweifel. "Nennen sie mir doch wenigstens den Namen ihres Freundes, .."

"Was sollte das bringen? Lassen wir die Toten doch lieber ruhen!" erklärte Paige bestimmt.

"Nun vielleicht ist er doch gar nicht so tot wie sie dachten, vielleicht ist er wieder auferstanden...".

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Paige auf, er hatte sie wirklich zum Narren gehalten. Wütend zischte sie ihn an "Wage es ja nicht wieder Spielchen mit uns zu spielen Cole, wir haben dich schon mal vernichtet und dieses Mal wird es endgültig das letzte Mal sein, das verspreche ich dir!" Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand.

"Toll!" das hatte ja wirklich gut geklappt. Kevin war total überrascht von Paiges plötzlichen Abgang. Was hatte er denn nur gesagt, um sie so auf die Palme zu bringen. Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Merkwürdig. Aber Peter hatte recht gehabt, sie hatte Cole gesagt, dieser Gedanke ging ihm komischerweise sofort durch den Kopf nachdem Paige verschwunden war. Er winkte die Bedienung heran und bestellte sich noch einen Kaffee. Jetzt durfte er auch noch ihren Kaffee bezahlen, irgendwie war sie doch nicht ganz dicht, er verstand überhaupt nichts.

Als eine Viertel Stunde später Peter eintraf fand er seinen Freund in Gedanken vor. "Hey was ist denn los, konnte sie dir weiterhelfen?" fragte er neugierig.

"Schön wär es ja aber nein, irgendwie war es ganz merkwürdig. Zuerst versucht sie mich krampfhaft davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nicht ihr alter Kumpel bin, der ist nämlich tot musst du wissen, und dann mache ich einen Scherz und sie springt wie von allen guten Geistern verlassen auf." Kevin schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie schreit mich an, dass sie mich vernichten wird, wenn ich ihr zu nahe komme. Das hätte sie die Male zuvor schließlich auch getan, aber dieses Mal wird es endgültig sein. Ach ja und du hattest übrigens Recht, sie nennt mich tatsächlich Cole, nicht Carl, vielleicht sollte ich mal zum Ohrenarzt gehen." sinnierte Kevin.

"Was hast du ihr denn gesagt, dass du sie so verschreckt hast?" wollte Peter überrascht wissen.

"Keine Ahnung irgend so ein Scherz, das Tote wieder auferstehen können oder so."

"Tja deine Scherze sind manchmal halt etwas eigen." meinte Peter grinsend.

"Ach komm was soll daran denn so schlimm sein, es sei denn sie hat ihn umgebracht und ins Meer geschmissen und das war tatsächlich ich und ich bin mit guter Strömung in Seattle gelandet." schlussfolgerte Kevin.

"Hältst du das etwa für wahrscheinlich?" fragte Peter und blickte Kevin skeptisch an.

"Was weiß ich denn? Jedenfalls ist irgendetwas an dieser Sache dran und von dieser harmlosen Warnung lasse ich mich doch nicht abhalten, ich werde schon herausfinden was da los ist. Und Cole, Cole ist doch wirklich kein so schlechter Name, oder?" meinte er nachdenklich.

"Naja, warte lieber noch bevor du deine noch nicht vorhandenen Visitenkarten ändern läßt!"

Lachend verließen die beiden das Cafe.

Immer noch wutschnaubend kam Paige im Halliwell Manor an. Sie riss die Tür auf und rief nach Piper. Als diese erschien fing sie gleich an zu erzählen. "Er ist es und dieser Gedächtnisverlust ist doch alles Schwachsinn ich versteh nur nicht, was er damit bezweckt, und wieso ist er überhaupt noch am Leben?"

"Jetzt beruhige dich erst einmal Paige und erzähl was passiert ist, wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass es tatsächlich Cole ist?"

"Er hat sich darüber amüsiert, dass Tote wieder auferstehen können." versuchte Paige sie zu überzeugen.

"Vielleicht war das nur so daher gesagt". Als Piper Paiges Blick sah, seufzte sie und meinte, "Na gut, dann denke ich ist es wahrscheinlich an der Zeit Leo zu rufen".

Nachdem sie ihn gerufen hatte, erschien Pipers Ehemann kurze Zeit später. "Piper, Paige was ist los?" fragte er besorgt.

"Cole ist wieder da." teilte Paige dem entsetzten Leo mit. "Ich weiß auch nicht, wie er es dieses Mal gemacht hat, aber ich habe ihn leibhaftig vor mir gesehn und die größte Frechheit war noch, dass er so tat, als hätte er mich nicht erkannt"

"Was, aber das ist doch nicht möglich!" Leo sah seine Frau entsetzt an.

"Tja genau das denken wir auch und aus diesem Grund frag doch bitte mal oben nach, ob die sich das alles erklären können!" bat Piper ihren Ehemann.

"Ja das wird wohl die beste Lösung sein." meinte er immer noch ungläubig und verschwand sofort wieder.

Paige ließ sich in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Sofa nieder und schaute auf die Uhr. "Ach Mist, Piper ich muss zur Arbeit, ich komme heute in der Mittagspause vorbei, bis dahin wird Cole schon nichts unternehmen und Leo weiß hoffentlich etwas mehr." Da sie in Zeitnot war, orbte sich Paige davon und ließ Piper allein zurück.

Den ganzen Vormittag durch war es unmöglich für Paige, sich bei ihrer Arbeit zu konzentrieren, sie las schon zum zigten Mal einen Bericht, den ihr Kollege ihr gegeben hatte. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um das Treffen mit Cole, oder Kevin oder wie auch immer, hatte sie vielleicht wirklich überreagiert und es war nur ein harmloser Scherz gewesen? Sie konnte sich auf die ganze Angelegenheit immer noch keinen Reim machen. Als es endlich Zeit für die Mittagspause war, stand sie erleichtert auf. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, was Leo ihnen erzählen würde, aber diese Ungewissheit machte sie ebenso fertig. Vielleicht ging es dem armen vergangenheitslosen Kevin auch so, kam ihr der abwegige Gedanke. Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Was kümmerte sie das, wenn es tatsächlich stimmen sollte.

Als sie endlich Zuhause ankam wartete Leo bereits auf sie. "Also was ist los?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

"Bevor du kommst wollte er mir nichts sagen." meinte Piper in leicht wütendem Tonfall.

"Aber du hast doch etwas in Erfahrung gebracht, oder etwa nicht?" Paige schaute Leo erwartungsvoll an.

"Ja aber setzt euch lieber erst einmal hin." forderte er sie auf.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen schaute Leo die beiden Schwestern entschuldigend an.

"Was ist los, haben die da ober wieder Mist gebaut?"

"Piper, bitte, so ist es nun auch wieder nicht." versuchte Leo seine Frau zu beruhigen. "Also es gibt eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht."

"Die schlechte zuerst." meinte Piper entnervt.

"Also es ist tatsächlich, Cole." bevor die Schwestern anfingen ihn mit Fragen zu bestürmen hob er beschwichtigend die Hand. "Aber er ist kein Dämon mehr und er kann sich tatsächlich an nichts erinnern, und das wird nach meinen Informationen auch so bleiben."

"Aber wieso, wie ist das alles möglich?" fragte Paige ungläubig.

"Tja also die Ältesten waren der Meinung sie wären ihm ein normales Leben schuldig." Begann Leo vorsichtig zu erklären.

"Bitte, ich hör wohl schlecht, sie wären es ihm schuldig? Hat er nicht fast die Welt vernichtet, hat er nicht oft genug versucht uns zu töten, uns das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, hat er nicht genug Unschuldige getötet, soll ich weitermachen?" fragte Piper aufgebracht.

"Nein Piper, das stimmt schon alles." unterbrach Leo seine Frau. "Aber vergiss nicht, er hat euch auch oft das Leben gerettet und auch viel Gutes getan hat. Das entschuldigt zwar nicht seine anderen Taten, aber an denen, war zum großen Teil der Dämon in ihm Schuld, das weißt du selbst."

"Ach komm," Piper konnte es nicht glauben.

"Du hast es du selbst einmal so gesehen." gab ihr Leo zu bedenken.

"Das ist lange her." Piper schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein."

"Leider doch, sie waren der Meinung, dass sie ihn schon als Kind vor den Dämonen hätten retten müssen, damit er ein normales Leben hätte führen können." erklärte Leo ruhig.

"Bei einem normalen Leben wäre er jetzt aber schon lange tot." gab Piper zu bedenken. "Und wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss, dann hätten sie ihn wenigstens als Kind auf die Erde zurückschicken können, dann hätten wir wenigstens unsere Ruhe vor ihm."

"Diese Möglichkeit hatten sie nicht, wenn sie ihn retten wollten, dann mussten sie schnell handeln."

"Und das war dann wohl etwas unüberlegt, oder?" fragte Piper immer noch wütend.

Leo zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Sie haben wahrscheinlich nur befürchtete, dass es ihm trotz allen Versicherungen doch gelingen könnte, sich selbst zu retten, und da war ihnen diese Lösung dann doch noch lieber." erklärte Paige zynisch.

"Aber was heißt überhaupt, er kann sich an nichts erinnern?" wandte sich Piper wieder an Leo.

"Er hat seine Erinnerungen an sein früheres Dasein vollständig verloren, und er kennt nur noch die Welt, wie sie die normalen Menschen kennen. Er weiß also nichts mehr von Magie, Hexen oder Dämonen." erklärte Leo sachlich.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und versuchten das Gehörte zu verarbeiten, bis Paige versuchte die ganze Sache logisch anzugehen. "Also ist er, als wir ihn vernichtet haben, ohne Gedächtnis in Seattle als normaler Sterblicher wieder aufgetaucht?"

"Ja, die Ältesten wollten ihn auf keinen Fall in eurer Nähe haben."

"Toll, das hat ja super geklappt." meinte Piper ironisch. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Die 3 schauten sich ratlos an. "Auf keinen Fall sollte Phoebe etwas davon erfahren. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass er sie trifft, geschweige denn dass er irgendetwas über uns herausfindet. Paige hast du ihm etwas von uns erzählt?" fragte Piper ihre Schwester.

"Natürlich nicht, für wen hältst du mich?" fragte Paige empört.

"Na dann ist wenigstens das kein Problem." meinte Piper erleichtert.

Paige schaute ihre Schwester zweifelnd an. "Ich glaube es gibt da leider doch ein kleines Problem." erklärte sie zögerlich. "Er hat mir erzählt, dass er Journalist ist und er schien mir ziemlich versessen darauf zu sein, zu erfahren, wer er ist."

"Wieso sollte es auch einmal einfach sein." Wütend funkelte Piper Leo an. "Haben die da oben sich auch etwas dazu einfallen lassen, wenn er uns mal zufällig über den Weg läuft?"

"Ich fürchte nein, wie ich schon sagte, das war nicht eingeplant." meinte Leo entschuldigend. "Aber ihr werdet schon eine Lösung finden." Nachdem er seine wütende Frau betrachtete fügte er noch hinzu. "Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld."

"Ja ich weiß, tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß einfach noch nicht wie ich mit all dem umgehen soll." entschuldigte sie sich seufzend.

"Ich fürchte ich werde mich noch einmal mit ihm treffen müssen, nach meinem Abgang heute morgen, habe ich ihn wohl eher auf die ganze Geschichte neugierig gemacht. Wir müssen irgendwie einen Weg finden um ihn davon abzubringen."

"Ja aber wie Paige, mir fällt da auf Anhieb leider nichts ein." gab Leo zu.

Nachdem sie kurz überlegt hatte, kam Paige doch ein Gedanke, wie hieß es so schön, am besten nah bei der Wahrheit bleiben. "Aber mir fällt etwas ein! Habt keine Sorge mir kam da gerade eine Idee, die vielleicht klappen könnte. Und wenn nicht, dann bleibt uns immer noch die Möglichkeit ein neues Vernichtungselixier zu kreieren." mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen orbte Paige sich zurück zu ihrem Büro. Dort kramte sie den Zettel mit der Telefonnummer aus dem Papierkorb. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt die Nummer noch einmal zu wählen, aber ihr blieb keine andere Wahl.

"Hallo" erklang Coles Stimme.

"Hallo, hier ist Paige noch mal, sie wissen schon."

"Ja sicher, ich werde nicht an jedem Tag von einer Frau bedroht, die mich vernichten will."

Echt komisch dachte sich Paige. "Tja also tut mir Leid, nehmen sie es nicht persönlich. Aber ich denke ich muss ihnen da einiges erklären" setzte sie an.

"Okay" Kevin wartete ab.

"Wie wäre es wenn wir uns noch einmal treffen würden?"

"Kein Problem, sagen sie nur wann."

"Am besten gleich heute Abend, wenn sie Zeit haben?"

"Sicher!" um herauszufinden, was hinter dieser ganzen Sache steckte würde er keine Zeit verstreichen lassen. Paige nannte ihm Zeit und Ort und legte auf.

Peter sah seinen Freund neugierig an. Er sah nachdenklich aus. "War das wieder deine neue Freundin?"

"Also Freundin würde ich sie nun nicht gerade nennen, aber ja, das war sie. Ist schon merkwürdig, gibt mir ständig eine Abfuhr und sagt sie wisse nichts und dann ruft sie doch wieder an."

"Und was wollte sie dieses Mal?"

"Sich mit mir treffen um mir alles zu erzählen, was immer das auch sein mag, bisher hat sie eher mich ausgehorcht."

"Aber du gehst hin?" fragte Peter überrascht.

"Natürlich, was denkst du denn." Kevin dachte nach. "Aber ich habe da eine Idee, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

"Was soll es denn dieses Mal sein?" Peter war auf alles gefasst.

"Wann hätte ich dich je um etwas schlimmes gebeten. Guck nicht so, es ist wirklich nicht tragisch. Ich möchte nur, dass du sie verfolgst, wenn sie von unserem Treffen kommt. Sie wird mir ihren Namen sicher auch dieses Mal nicht nennen und ich möchte einfach einen Anhaltspunkt haben und erfahren, wer sie ist, wo sie wohnt. Um meine eigenen Nachforschungen anstellen zu können." Erwartungsvoll sah er seinen Freund an.

Das war viel harmloser, als Peter befürchtet hatte. "Okay, kein Problem, aber lass dein Rendezvous nicht zu lange ausfallen."

"So wie ich die junge Dame bis jetzt kenne, wird das wohl kaum der Fall sein."


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Paige hatte sich schon früh in eine leere Nebengasse in der Nähe des Lokals georbt, damit sie sich noch einmal alles zurechtgelegen konnte, was sie ihm erzählen wollte. Sie setzte sich an einen freien Tisch und dacht nach. Es war schon komisch sich vorzustellen, dass dieser junge Mann wirklich Cole war und dass er wirklich nichts von seiner Vergangenheit wusste. Er wusste noch nicht einmal etwas von Hexen, geschweige denn von Dämonen. Paige schüttelte den Kopf als sie Cole durch die Tür kommen sah, er erblickte sie sofort und legte ein freundliches Lächeln auf.

"Guten Abend setzen sie sich doch." begrüßte ihn Paige.

Kevin setzte sich und sah Paige gespannt an. Sie sah lockerer aus als am Morgen, das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen.

Paige bemühte sich um Smalltalk bis die Getränke kamen. Dann fing sie an "Sie wundern sich sicher über mein Benehmen?"

Kevin konnte nur nicken. "Was könnte man so nennen." erklärte er ruhig.

"Also die ganze Geschichte ist ziemlich kompliziert. Zuerst sollte ich ihnen vielleicht sagen, dass ich wirklich weiß dass sie nicht Cole sind. Er ist tot wie ich ihnen schon mitgeteilt habe, er ist im letztem Jahr im Frühling gestorben, also nachdem sie in Seattle aufgetaucht sind."

"Okay." Kevin hörte gespannt zu.

"Er war mein Ex-Schwager und wir hatten einige Probleme mit ihm, dass heißt meine Schwestern und ich."

"Probleme?"

"Ja, wie soll ich es beschreiben, meine Schwester Phoebe hat sich von ihm getrennt und schließlich scheiden lassen. Aber das wollte er nicht akzeptieren." erklärte Paige seufzend. "Er hat uns tyrannisiert und das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, er wollte einfach nicht einsehen, dass es vorbei ist. Er gab mir und meiner anderen Schwester die Schuld, er meinte wir würden seine Frau von ihm fern halten. Es war ein Albtraum."

"Und die Polizei konnte da gar nichts machen." wunderte Kevin sich.

"Ha, sie wissen sicher, dass die Polizei in solchen Fällen kaum Möglichkeiten hat."

"Ja sicher, aber wenn er gewalttätig war?" fragte Kevin

"Wissen sie so etwas ist subtiler, er ..." sie schaute ihn an. "eigentlich möchte ich nicht so gerne darüber reden," sagte sie entschuldigend.

"Gut, aber jetzt ist er doch tot, oder?" wollte Kevin wissen.

"Ja, Gott sei dank, das hört sich zwar hartherzig an, aber so empfinde ich es einfach." Sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. "Er hatte einen Unfall und er ist ganz sicher mausetot."

"Und sie waren dabei?"

"Nein, nein, wie kommen sie denn darauf?" fragte Paige alarmiert.

"Hatten sie nicht so etwas erwähnt?" fragte Kevin überrascht.

"Nein, dass haben sie falsch verstanden. Es war ähm ein ... ein Autounfall es war Alkohol im Spiel, sie wissen schon."

"Ach so."

"Ja, es war wirklich traurig, aber es war für alle besser so."

Ach für ihn auch? Kevin glaubte der ganzen Sache nicht so richtig, ein Autounfall zur rechten Zeit, so ganz ohne Zutun. Tja wer's glaubt wird selig. Aber er wollte sie auch nicht vorschnell verurteilen, wenn sie wirklich tyrannisiert worden waren, dann war das vielleicht ihre einzige Möglichkeit gewesen. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Paige ihn intensiv ansah.

"Sie verstehen doch sicher, was das für ein Schock für mich gewesen ist, jemanden zu treffen, der ihm so ähnlich sieht."

"Ja sicher!" gab Kevin zu.

"Okay, dann verstehen sie sicher noch besser, wie schlimm es für meine übrige Familie wäre." Paige sah ihn hypnotisierend an. "Vor allem für Phoebe, sie ist gerade darüber hinweg und wenn sie dann plötzlich auftauchen würden..."

"Das würde sie umhauen!" erklärte Kevin schlicht.

"Genau, also bitte lassen sie uns in Ruhe, mein Ex-Schwager ist tot und wir möchten nicht mehr an ihn erinnert werden. Ich weiß es ist zu viel verlangt, dass sie San Francisco wieder verlassen, aber bitte kommen sie nicht in unsere Nähe."

"Ich verstehe ihr Problem, aber wie soll ich das machen?" Fragte Kevin verwundert. "Als Journalist bin ich in der ganzen Stadt unterwegs und ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wem ich aus dem Weg gehen soll."

"Lassen sie das mal unsere Sorge sein." meinte Paige bestimmt.

"Okay. Aber vielleicht wäre es trotzdem ganz hilfreich, wenn sie mir sagen würden, von welchen Plätzen ich mich am besten fern halten soll." erkundigte er sich unschuldig.

"Wie ich schon sagte, ich denke nicht dass das nötig ist, solange sie uns nicht nachspionieren." meinte sie lächelnd, sie würde ihm ganz bestimmt nicht ihre Adresse nennen.

"Warum sollte ich? Wenn sie sich wirklich so sicher sind, dass ich es nicht bin?" fragte Kevin noch einmal nach.

"Aber ja, das habe ich ihnen doch schon erklärt."

Schweigend starrten beide in ihre Getränke. Kevin wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Er hoffte wirklich das er nicht dieser Cole war, aber überzeugt hatte sie ihn davon nicht.

Paige hoffte indes, dass sie ihn davon überzeugt hatte, sich von ihnen fern zu halten und dass er nicht weiter rumzuschnüffeln würde. Sie hoffte, dass diese Geschichte ein heilsamer Schock gewesen war. Sie musste lächeln, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dass sie darauf hoffte, dass Cole sich von so etwas abhalten lassen würde. Aber irgendwie wusste sie, dass das so sein könnte. "Ich wollte ihnen nicht den Abend verderben, aber ich dachte sie müssten das wissen." erklärte sie ihm schließlich.

"Ist schon klar, danke für ihre Ehrlichkeit." erwiderte Kevin und bemühte sich nicht ironisch zu klingen, denn er war sich nicht sicher, wie ehrlich sie tatsächlich gewesen war.

"Gut." Paige erhob sich und wollte ihr Portemonaie hervorholen.

"Nein lassen sie nur, ich bezahle schon." meinte Kevin daraufhin.

"Danke, also dann ich hoffe sie haben eine schöne Zeit in San Francisco."

"Aber nur so lange ich ihnen nicht über den Weg renne nicht wahr?" fragte er sarkastisch.

"Tja also dann!" Paige wollte so schnell wie möglich weg, sie drehte sich um und verschwand. Kevin blieb in Gedanken versunken an seinem Tisch sitzen.

Draußen vor dem Lokal wartete Peter in seinem Auto, er hörte Radio und blickte gelangweilt auf den Ausgang. Wieso hatte er sich nur dazu überreden lassen, er könnte jetzt so schön mir Helen in seiner neuen Wohnung sitzen... Da endlich wurde die Tür geöffnet, aber es war nur ein junges Paar das Hand in Hand von dannen schlich. Ach, hoffentlich machte Kevin mal etwas schneller, er wollte wirklich nicht ewig warten. Ihm taten schon die Knochen weh, als ob er Observationen nicht schon immer gehasst hatte.

Nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit, wie es Peter schien, kam endlich die junge Frau aus der Tür. Peter erwartete, dass sie auf eines der geparkten Autos zugehen würde, doch sie ging an ihnen vorbei. Auch das noch, dachte er sich, sie geht zu Fuß. Er bemühte sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Auto auszusteigen, um hinter ihr herzueilen. Sie ging auf eine dunkle Ecke zu und verschwand in einer Nebenstraße. Was wollte sie nur in dieser düsteren Gegend, wunderte Peter sich, das war ja beinah unheimlich. Peter bemühte sich ihr hinterherzukommen, denn auf keinen Fall wollte er sie verlieren. Doch als er vorsichtig in die Seitenstraße bog war die junge Frau verschwunden.

So ein Mist, dachte Peter ungläubig, das durfte doch nicht war sein, Kevin würde ihn umbringen. Peter sah sich in der Gasse um, es war eine Sackgasse, es war also unmöglich von hier zu verschwinden. Aber sie hatte es getan. Peter ging die Gasse ab und war völlig ratlos. Wie war es ihr nur gelungen hier wegzukommen. Hatte er sich geirrt, war sie gar nicht in diese Gasse gegangen. Er schüttelte den Kopf er war sich 100ig sicher gewesen, aber er musste sich wohl doch getäuscht haben. Wahrscheinlich die Müdigkeit oder was auch immer, er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Seufzend machte er sich auf den Rückweg zum Lokal.

Als er dort ankam, wartete Kevin bereits in Gedanken versunken vor Peters Wagen. "Hey, Kumpel " rief Peter und ging zu seinem Auto "Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich habe deine Freundin verloren, ich weiß wirklich nicht wie gerade mir so etwas passieren konnte." Entschuldigend blickte er Kevin an.

"Ist schon okay." murmelte dieser.

"Was ist denn mit dir los, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Peter überrascht, normalerweise hätte Kevin ihm den Kopf dafür abgerissen, dass er die Frau verloren hatte.

"Lass uns zu euch fahren, Peter, ich erzähl euch dann was sie erzählt hat."

"Na gut." meinte Peter und stieg in seinen Wagen.

In Helens und Peters Wohnung angekommen setzten sich alle ins Wohnzimmer. Als sie endlich saßen meinte Peter "Also was war nun los, spann uns doch nicht so auf die Folter."

Kevin stöhnte und sah seine Freunde an, er hatte keine große Lust es ihnen zu erzählen. "Sagt mal, meint ihr ich bin der Typ der Frauen tyrannisiert?"

"Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee, hat sie dir das erzählt?" fragte Peter ungläubig.

"Nein, sie hat mal wieder behauptet ich wäre es nicht, aber der Typ, der ich nicht bin, war mit ihrer Schwester verheiratet und als die sich von ihm getrennt hat, ist er wohl ausgerastet und hat sie und ihre Schwestern verfolgt."

"Oh!" entfuhr es Helen.

"Ja oh und ich frag mich halt die ganze Zeit, ob ich so was tun könnte." meinte Kevin nachdenklich. "Ich meine erscheine ich so auf euch?"

"Wieso gehst du denn davon aus, dass du es bist?" fragte Helen.

"Keine Ahnung, tue ich eigentlich gar nicht. Aber sie hat zwanghaft versucht mich zu überzeugen, dass ich es nicht bin. Und wenn ich sie wäre, und ich es doch bin, dann würde ich das natürlich auch tun."

"Also ich glaube nicht, dass du so etwas tun könntest und überhaupt so eine Angelegenheit hat auch immer zwei Seiten. Ich denke der Typ würde dir da eine ganz andere Geschichte erzählen" meinte Peter bestimmt.

"Aber solche Männer gibt es wirklich, sie wollen einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass sich eine Frau von ihnen trennt." Gab Helen zu bedenken.

"Und du denkst ich bin so einer?" fragte Kevin aufgebracht.

"Das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt, aber ich denke, dass man keinem so recht ansehen kann, was er tun würde, wenn er verzweifelt ist." Als sie Kevins wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sah fügte sie hinzu "Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich dir so etwas zutraue. Nur du musst doch zugeben, dein Gedächtnisverlust muss doch auch einen Auslöser gehabt haben!"

"Ja vielen Dank, du denkst also ich bin wie ein Verrückter durch die Gegend gerannt nur weil sich meine Frau von mir getrennt hat und irgendwann hatten sie dann so die Nase voll von mir, dass sie irgendeinen Unfall inszeniert haben?" Sagte Kevin aufgebracht und fügte hinzu "Leider bin ich dann aber nicht gestorben sondern nur 1000 Kilometer entfernt wieder aufgetaucht".

"Das ist doch alles Blödsinn Kevin, sie hat dir gesagt du bist es nicht und dann bist du es auch nicht. Beschäftige dich doch nicht mit so´nem Scheiß!"

"Du hast gut reden Peter!"

"Wieso hat sie dir das überhaupt erzählt?" hakte Helen nach.

"Weil sie mich von ihrer Familie fern halten will, natürlich nur weil ich dem Typ so ähnlich sehe. Klar!" erklärte Kevin sarkastisch.

"Wahrscheinlich siehst du ihm tatsächlich einfach nur ähnlich, jeder hat seinen Doppelgänger" meinte Peter entschlossen.

"Na auf so einen kann ich verzichten."

"Du kümmerst dich ganz einfach nicht mehr um die ganze Geschichte und läßt sie ruhen." beschoss Peter.

"Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann." meinte Kevin nachdenklich.

"Oder du gehst endlich zu einem Psychiater." schlug Helen vor.

"Helen bitte nicht schon wieder. Da habe ich nichts verloren." erklärte er genervt.

"Aber wenn du wissen willst, was in deiner Vergangenheit so vorgefallen ist, dann ist das die einzige Möglichkeit." Beharrte Helen weiter auf ihren Vorschlag.

"Ja aber will ich es überhaupt wissen?" meinte Kevin zweifelnd.

"Ich dachte immer, du wolltest Bescheid wissen, das hast du uns doch ständig erzählt." erklärte sie überrascht.

"Hmm ja." meinte er unzufrieden.

"Naja ich würde mir nicht über diese Frau und ihre Geschichte den Kopf zerbrechen. Vielleicht war das alles ein Märchen. Etwas eigenartig war sie nämlich schon, stellt euch vor sie ist aus dem Lokal zu Fuß in eine dunkle Gasse gegangen und war auf einmal verschwunden. Und es war eine Sackgasse, es war also eigentlich unmöglich von dort zu verschwinden." Die beiden betrachteten ihn mit skeptischem Blick. "Aber wenn ich es euch doch sage."

"Es ist ihm nur peinlich, das er sie verloren hat." vertraute Kevin Helen an.

"Ach so, und da sieht man dann lieber Frauen, die verschwinden." stimmte Helen ihm zu.

"Ha ha es war wirklich so." meinte Peter beleidigt.

"Ja klar." entfuhr es Helen.

"Sicher." stimmte Kevin ihnen zu.

Als Paige nach Hause kam fand sie im Wohnzimmer zu ihrem Glück nur Piper und Leo vor. "Alles in Ordnung," erklärte sie den beiden. "Naja so weit alles in Ordnung sein kann."

"Was ist passiert, was hast du ihm gesagt." fragte Piper aufgeregt.

"Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich am besten nah bei der Wahrheit bleibe. Also habe ich ihm erzählt, dass Cole mein Ex-Schwager war und er nach der Scheidung angefangen hat uns zu tyrannisieren." meinte Paige zufrieden.

"Und das hat gewirkt?" fragte Leo skeptisch.

"Jedenfalls hat er ir versprochen uns aus dem Weg zu gehen." meinte Paige mit einem Achselzucken.

"Und das glaubst du ihm? Cole zu vertrauen war schon immer so eine Sache." gab Piper zu bedenken.

"Er wirkte jedenfalls leicht geschockt. Ich denke er will mit der Sache nichts mehr zu tun haben. Ich meine selbst er will sicher nicht so gerne so ein Kerl sein."

"Hoffentlich hat das seinen Erinnerungen nicht auf die Sprünge geholfen" erklärte Piper skeptisch.

"Nein Piper, die sind ausgelöscht, da könnt ihr ihm erzählen was ihr wollt, er wird sich nicht erinnern, das haben die da oben mir versichert." versuchte Leo sie zu beruhigen.

"Na dann hoffen wir, dass damit der Fall erledigt ist." meinte Paige bestimmt.

Die drei schauten sich an und keiner von ihnen konnte glauben, dass damit das Problem wirklich so einfach gelöst wäre, da hatten sie schon zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht.

Eine Woche später stand Kevin vor einem Altbau an dem das Schild "Psychologische Praxis Dr. Brenner" hing. Wie hatte er sich nur darauf einlassen können, fragte er sich zum 100sten Mal. Seufzend betrat er das Gebäude und begab sich in die Arztpraxis.

Seine Ungewissheit hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Er konnte sich zwar schwer vorstellen, dass er wirklich dieser Cole war, aber er musste Gewissheit haben. Er war nicht versessen darauf, dieser Typ zu sein, aber selbst wenn, wie Peter schon gesagt hatte, die Geschichte hatte immer zwei Seiten, und wer konnte schon sagen, ob ihm diese Paige wirklich die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Er wollte endlich wissen, wer er wirklich war, egal welche Konsequenzen das hatte. Deshalb saß er nun also hier im Wartezimmer und hatte immer noch seine Zweifel, ob das Ganze wirklich etwas bringen würde.

Als er in den Behandlungsraum gerufen wurde gab ihm eine ruhige Frau die Hand. Sie war mittleren Alters und strahlte eine beruhigende Wirkung aus.

"Mister Torrens." sagte sie, "Sie haben mir am Telefon erzählt, dass sie bisher noch keinen Arzt aufgesucht haben. Das ist ungewöhnlich bei einer Amnesie." Sie blickte ihn ruhig an.

"Ja wissen sie, ich dachte bisher meine Erinnerungen werden schon wieder kommen, ich war der Überzeugung, dass ich nicht unbedingt einen Arzt benötige." Geschweige denn einen Seelenklempner fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Wieso hatte er sich nur dazu überreden lassen?

"Und jetzt sind sie anderer Meinung?" fragte die Ärztin nach.

"Ja ich komme überhaupt nicht vorwärts, schon über ein Jahr und es hat sich nichts eingestellt, ich erinnere mich nicht an das kleinste bisschen." sagte Kevin entnervt.

"Wie ich ihnen schon am Telefon gesagt habe, verwende ich in meiner Praxis vornehmlich Hypnose bei Amnesiepatienten. Die Erinnerungen sind bei den Betroffenen noch vorhanden, sie sind aber sozusagen verschüttet." Sie sah ihn freundlich lächelnd an. "Der Auslöser ist oft schwer festzustellen, meist wurden schon zuvor Stresssituationen nicht richtig verarbeitet. Eine erneute Situation löst dann im Gehirn Stresshormone aus, die die Erinnerungen so verschütten, dass es dem Patienten nicht mehr möglich ist, auf sie zurückzugreifen."

"Aber sie sind noch da?" erkundigte er sich.

"Ja sicher, die Erinnerungen verschwinden nicht so einfach. Ich gehe in meinen Hypnosen dann zurück zu den Punkten, wo Stresssituationen nicht richtig verarbeitet wurden, bis ich zum eigentlichen Auslöser komme."

"Aber ich kann mich noch nicht einmal an meine Kindheit erinnern." Gab er zu bedenken.

"Ich denke wir sollten es einfach versuchen." meinte sie resolut. "Sie wissen, wie eine Hypnose abläuft?"

"Im Groben schon."

Die Ärztin begann Kevin die einzelnen Punkte und Vorgehensweisen bei der Hypnose zu erklären. Kevin hörte zu und erklärte sich damit einverstanden es zu probieren. Er machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem und ließ sich fallen. Er hörte nur noch die ruhige Stimme der Ärztin. Er fühlte sich wohl und konnte sich entspannen. Die Ärztin setzte ihn zurück in vergangene Zeiten, doch nichts geschah er konnte ihr nichts erzählen. Als er nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder aufwachte schaute ihn die Ärztin enttäuscht und überrascht an.

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich konnte selbst mit der Hypnose keine einzige Erinnerung hervorholen. Es ist, als wären sie ausgelöscht worden."

"Aber wie kann das möglich sein?"

"Das kann viele Ursachen haben, aber so extrem wie bei ihnen ist es mir noch nie vorgekommen." Die Ärztin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe sogar versucht sie 100 Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurückzuversetzen, aber sie konnten mir nichts erzählen."

"Wieso sind sie denn so weit in die Vergangenheit gegangen?" fragte Kevin irritiert.

"Wissen sie, da sie sich selbst in der Hypnose an nichts aus ihrem jetziges Leben erinnern können, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass es vielleicht schon in ihren vorherigen Leben Probleme gab."

"In meinen vorherigen Leben?" Kevin sah sie ungläubig an, meinte sie das etwa ernst. "Also daran glaube ich leider gar nicht."

"Ja, so geht es vielen." lachte die Ärztin "Aber wenn sie in der Hypnose erst einmal fließend portugiesisch sprechen können, dann sieht das ganze gleich völlig anders aus."

Kevin hatte keine Lust, mit ihr über seine vorherigen Leben zu philosophieren. Er wollte mehr über sein jetziges Leben in Erfahrung bringen, deshalb war er schließlich hier. "Dann können sie mir also auch nicht helfen." erklärte er daraufhin.

"Nun wir können daran arbeiten, mit der Zeit findet sich sicher eine Möglichkeit, lassen sie sich doch einen weiteren Termin geben. Wir könnten dann auch versuchen noch weiter in die Vergangenheit zurück zu gehen, oder vielleicht finden wir durch Gespräche heraus warum sie die Erinnerungen an ihr bisheriges Leben blockieren."

"Ja danke, ich werde darüber nachdenken," er hatte es doch gewusste, Psychiater das ist doch alles nur Zeitsverschwendung, die konnten ihm auch nicht helfen.

"Oder vielleicht ist eine Gruppentherapie für Sie geeignet, die hat schon vielen Menschen weitergeholfen." versuchte es die Ärztin weiter.

"Nein, ich denke das ist nicht mein Fall. Ich bin viel zu eigenständig, um solche Probleme mit anderen zu teilen." Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Sie lachte, "ja das meinen viele meiner Patienten, aber probieren sie es doch einfach mal aus. Also ich rate ihnen dringend davon ab, dieses Problem auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, das wird sich in der Zukunft sicher rächen."

"Sicher, werde ich schon nicht. Ich habe ja ihre Adresse. Also auf Wiedersehen" oder auch nicht dachte sich Kevin. Er hatte es doch geahnt, seine Vergangenheit war ein schwarzes Nichts, das niemand erforschen konnte. Und auch er sollte es bleiben lassen. Verborgene Probleme lösen, er hatte doch sein Leben. Es war Zeit sich wieder mehr um seine Karriere zu kümmern, ein neuer spannender Fall und er würde all dies so schnell wie möglich vergessen. Mit diesem Vorsatz verließ Kevin das Gebäude.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5 **

Die nächsten drei Wochen dachte Kevin weder an Paige noch an seine Vergangenheit. Er hatte beschlossen sein jetziges Leben zu leben. Auch Helen und Peter erwähnten ihm gegenüber nichts mehr von dem Vorfall. Die Arbeit der drei war langsam interessanter geworden. Helen recherchierte in einem Fall, in dem es um Korruption in der Stadtverwaltung ging und Peter und Kevin waren zu einem Mord gerufen worden. Das Opfer war ein Mann, der mit einem noch nicht identifizierten Gegenstand getötet worden war. Die Waffe hatte Verletzungen hervorgerufen, die sich niemand erklären konnte. Am Tatort war aus den Polizisten nichts herauszukommen, daher machte Peter ein paar Fotos, während Kevin die Passanten befragte.

Die drei Schwestern hatte sich ebenfalls zum Tatort begeben. Im Gegensatz zur Polizei, Peter und Kevin, wussten sie, dass es sich bei dem Täter um einen Dämon handeln musste. Sie hatten von dem Mord im Radio gehört, wo auf die mysteriösen Umstände hingewiesen worden war. Daraufhin hatten sie sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, wahrscheinlich mussten sie sich darauf vorbereiten, dass ein neuer Dämon in der Stadt sein Unwesen trieb. Sie wussten nur noch nicht wer es war und was er vor hatte.

Die drei schauten sich an Ort und Stelle um, konnten aber nichts interessantes entdecken. Doch als Paige um einen Polizeiwagen herumging sah sie einige Meter entfernt Cole stehen. Auch das noch dachte sie sich und eilte zu ihren Schwestern zurück. "Ähm Phoebe ich denke es wäre das beste, wenn du schon mal nach Hause gehst und im Buch der Schatten nachschaust, Piper und ich bleiben dann noch eine Weile hier und überprüfen alles."

Piper sah Paige überrascht an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Paige ihr einen grimmigen Blick zuwarf.

"Wenn euch das nicht stört?" Phoebe blickte ihre Schwestern an. "Das würde mir ganz gut passen, ich muss Zuhause sowieso noch etwas für die Zeitschrift schreiben. Und natürlich werde ich das Buch der Schatten dabei nicht vergessen." Sie verschwand und Paige stöhnte erleichtert auf.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte Piper und blickte sich um.

"Schau mal, wer da gerade hinter dem Polizeiauto hervorkommt."

"Ach nein, das ist ja Cole, ist schon irgendwie unheimlich ihn zu sehen."

"Wem sagst du das." meinte Paige spöttisch und blickte in seine Richtung. "Oh nein, jetzt hat er uns auch noch entdeckt."

Als Kevin um den Polizeiwagen herumgegangen war hatte er Paige sofort gesehen, er war unschlüssig, ob er mit ihr reden sollte. Doch da es schien, als hätte sie ihn auch schon erkannt, siegte seine Neugier. Er wollte wissen was sie hier zu suchen hatte. Also ging er auf sie zu. Erst im letzten Moment bemerkte er, dass sie nicht alleine war. Sie stand dort mit einer anderen jungen Frau. Oh Gott hoffentlich war das nicht seine vermeintliche Ex-Ehefrau, dachte Kevin genervt, aber es war schon zu spät um umzukehren.

"Na toll da bittet man ihn, sich fern zu halten und was tut er? Er spaziert direkt auf uns zu." murmelte Paige vor sich hin.

"Hallo, was für ein Zufall sie hier zu sehen, was machen sie denn hier?" fragte Kevin.

"Tja das gleiche könnte man sie auch fragen." erklärte Paige spöttisch.

"Ich arbeite hier." meinte Kevin und hielt als Beweis sein Notizblock hoch. Dann wandte er sich an Piper. "Hallo, also ich hoffe sie sind nicht ähm diese Schwester, die mit meinem Doppelgänger verheiratet gewesen war, wenn ja dann tut es mir Leid, aber hey, keine Sorge ich bin es nicht, das kann ihre Schwester bestätigen." Kevin lächelte entschuldigend.

"Nein, ist schon okay, ich bin Piper, zwar auch eine Schwester von Paige aber mit Cole war ich zum Glück nie verheiratet." erklärte sie bestimmt.

"Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Und was treiben sie so hier!" wollte er interssiert wissen.

"Ach wir sind gerade vorbeigekommen und wollten nur schauen was hier los ist."

"Aha, nur Schaulustige." stellte er fest.

"Wenn sie es so nennen wollen." erklärte Piper kühl.

"Kevin" meinte Peter, als er auf seinen Kollegen zukam. "Ich habe ein paar gute Fotos im Kasten." Als er die beiden Frauen sah fügte er hinzu "Guten Tag die Damen." Er lächelte die junge Frau an, doch dann erkannte er in ihr die Frau, die ihm in der Gasse entkommen war. Es wurmte ihn immer noch und er wollte zu gerne wissen, wie es ihr gelungen war. Er streckten ihr die Hand entgegen und stellte sich vor "Peter Willett."

"Paige" erklärte sie und nahm seine Hand. Sie musterte den jungen Mann interessiert und war recht angetan, von dem, was sie sah."Und das ist meine Schwester Piper."

Peter sah Kevin fragend an.

"Nein nicht die, die, na du weißt schon." meinte Kevin schnell.

"Sie haben es ihm erzählt?" fragte Piper überrascht.

"Sicher." erklärte Kevin verwundert. "Warum sollte ich nicht?"

"Was stehen wir hier so rum?" fragte Peter, bevor Kevin eine Antwort bekam und lächelte die Frauen an. "Kevin und ich haben noch Zeit, bis wir wieder in unsere Redaktion fahren müssen. Wie wär es, hätten sie nicht Lust auf eine Tasse Kaffee?"

Kevin sah seinen Freund überrascht an, wie kam er nur auf die Idee.

Der gleiche Gedanke kam auch den Schwestern, doch zur Überraschung von Piper meinte Paige, "Ja warum eigentlich nicht." Piper glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen, was war nur in Paige gefahren.

"Schön, dann machen wir uns doch gleich auf den Weg. An der Ecke dort hinten habe ich vorhin ein Cafe gesehen, dass ganz einladend aussah, also kommen sie." Peter nahm Paige am Arm und führte sie in die Richtung in die er gezeigt hatte. Kevin lächelte Piper entschuldigend an und die zwei gingen hinterher.

Im Cafe angekommen fanden die vier einen Tisch in der Nähe des Fensters. Paige und Peter unterhielten sich über San Francisco und den Umzug in eine neue Stadt, während Piper Cole betrachtete. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie von diesem Cole halten sollte. Er sah eigentlich ganz normal aus und verhielt sich auch so, aber trotzdem sie musste auf der Hut bleiben.

"Es muss für sie ein ganz schöner Schock sein, mich zu sehen." meinte Kevin und schaute Piper aufmerksam an.

"Nein, es war nicht so schlimm, Paige hat mir ja schon alles erzählt."

"Ach so und finden sie auch, dass ich ihrem Ex-Schwager ähnlich sehe?" fragte er und wartete neugierig auf ihre Antwort.

"Ja das tun sie, jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick," gab sie zu.

"Haben sie nicht vielleicht ein Foto von ihm?" fragte Kevin langsam, er würde zu gerne sehen, wie dieser Kerl wirklich ausgesehen hatte.

"Nein, tut mir Leid, damit kann ich nicht dienen. Keiner von uns wollte eine Erinnerung an ihn aufbewahren. Ich denke selbst meine Schwester hat alle Fotos von ihm verbrannt." erklärte Piper kühl.

"Hm." meinte er nachdenklich.

"Und sie können sich wirklich an nichts aus ihrer Vergangenheit erinnern?" wechselte Piper das Thema.

"Nein! Leider nicht." gab er zu.

"Und wie sind sie zu ihrem Namen gekommen?" fragte Piper interessiert nach.

"Kevin? Keine Ahnung einfach so, ich dachte ich könne ihn nach nicht allzu langer Zeit wieder ablegen, wenn ich meinen richtigen Namen wieder wissen würde. Aber nichts da. Also Cole würde ich schon akzeptieren."

Piper sah ihn skeptisch an.

"Als Name meine ich." versuchte Kevin sie zu beruhigen. "Stellen sie sich vor, vor kurzem hatte ich doch tatsächlich einen Traum, da hat mich jemand mit Balthasar angesprochen."

"Balthasar?" im Gegensatz zu den Frauen fing Peter an zu lachen. "Ja super, wer gibt denn seinen Kindern solch altmodische Namen?"

"Vielleicht komme ich ja aus so einer Einöde wo die Leute heute noch ohne Elektrizität leben." philosophierte Kevin.

"Oh man, kein Wunder das du da lieber dein Gedächtnis verloren hast." Peter wandte sich an die beiden Schwestern. "Oder meinen sie nicht?"

"Tja vielleicht," meinte Piper nachdenklich "wie sah derjenige denn aus, der sie so angesprochen hat?"

"Was, wie er aussah?" fragte Kevin überrascht "Keine Ahnung, es war halt ein Traum." meinte er und blickte sie irritiert an "Wieso kennen sie etwa diesen Balthasar?"

"Nein nein, ich dachte nur, vielleicht haben sie sich ja an einen Verwandten erinnert." gab sie zu bedenken.

"Ja es war wahrscheinlich mein Bruder, Casper. Er hat sich leider nicht vorgestellt." erzählte er den Dreien grinsend. "Nein im Ernst, es war nur ein Traum und da sehen die Leute meistens eigenartig aus." Er überlegte "Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann sah selbst ich sehr merkwürdig aus."

"Wie merkwürdig denn?" fragte Paige interessiert.

"Ach," Kevin winkte ab "Das kam sicher nur daher, dass Peter mich zu einem Kinoabend überredet hatte." Er schaute zu Peter hinüber, der ihn neugierig betrachtete. Peter hatte die blöde Idee gehabt, dass Kevin sich an etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnern würde, wenn er die Star Wars Filme sehen würde, denn schließlich hätte jeder mindestens einmal in seinem Leben diese Filme gesehen, hatte er ihn überzeugt. Aber er wohl nicht, er hatte sich nämlich an nichts erinnert und nur hinterher diesen blöden Traum gehabt.

"Ach komm, jetzt erzähl uns doch endlich was du geträumt hast. Spann uns nicht so auf die Folter." forderte Peter ihn auf.

Wieso hatte er nur mit der Geschichte angefangen, fragte Kevin sich. "Also schön, ich hörte wie mich jemand mit diesem Namen rief, ich fühlte mich irgendwie, Hmm, komisch, nicht wie ich selbst und als ich in die Richtung ging, aus der die Stimme kam, kam ich an so einer Art Spiegel vorbei. Als ich in ihn hinein blickte, da schaute mir auf einmal ein Monster entgegen."

"Ein Monster?" fragte Peter überrascht.

"Ja, es hatte die Statur eines Catchers, rot und schwarz gescheckte Haut und eine Glatze, in der Art so ein bisschen wie Darth Maul nur noch viel schlimmer und ohne Hörner."

"Und wer soll das gewesen sei?" fragte Peter amüsiert nach. "Etwa du?"

"Es war irgendwie als sähe ich mich an." überlegte Kevin. "Aber wie ich schon sagte, wir haben am Abend zuvor ja unbedingt deinen blöden Filmabend veranstalten müssen. Daher kam wohl dieser verrückte Traum." entschuldigte er ärgerlich.

"Ich dachte er würde dich bei deiner Gedächtnisfindung unterstützen" erklärte Peter beleidigt. "Und ich hatte dir gleich gesagt, dass es unsinnig ist, mit dem I Teil anzufangen."

Kevin blickte ihn genervt an. "Man fängt immer mit dem ersten Teil an, so ist das nun mal."

Peter schüttelte den Kopf über soviel Unwissenheit und fügte anschließend hinzu. "Aber ich habe ja schon damals angenommen, dass du aus irgend so einer Walachei ohne Strom und Fernseher kommen musst, wenn du Star Wars nicht kennst, aber jetzt hast du mich völlig davon überzeugt." er musste lachen. "Oh man, du bekommst Albträume von Star Wars, ich kann es nicht fassen."

"Es war kein Albtraum" meinte Kevin genervt, "Es war eher wie etwas .. hm .. Reales, ich weiß auch nicht." Er schaute die anderen an, die ihm interessiert zuhörten. "Ich denke natürlich nicht, dass das etwas mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun hat. Eindeutig nicht." fügte er schnell hinzu.

"Vielleicht hast du dich an Halloween mal als Darth Maul verkleidet." mutmaßte Peter.

"Ich sah nur so ähnlich aus und ich hatte keine Hörner." klärte Kevin ihn sachverständig auf.

"Vielleicht wusstest du nicht, wie du sie dir auf den Kopf kleben solltest." schlug Peter vor.

Kevin sah ihn skeptisch an, was redete er nur für einen Schwachsinn, er blickte zu den Schwestern, oh nein, dachte er sich, jetzt halten sie mich wahrscheinlich für noch verrückter als ohnehin schon.

Paige und Piper wussten nicht so recht was sie davon halten sollten und Piper meinte schnell. "Naja, wie dem auch sei, es wird Zeit, wir müssen jetzt auch gehen." Sie stand auf "Es war nett sie kennen zu lernen. Peter äh Kevin." Sie gab den beiden die Hand. Paige lächelte Peter zu und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Als sie aus dem Cafe hinausgegangen waren fragte Piper ihre Schwester "Wieso hast du denn zugesagt mir ihnen ins Cafe zu gehen?"

"Ach ich weiß nicht, ich war einfach neugierig und dieser Peter war doch auch ganz süß." Piper sah ihre Schwester skeptisch an.

"Ach jetzt komm schon Piper, es war doch ganz lustig und völlig ungefährlich. Außerdem wollte ich nicht die einzige sein, die Cole getroffen hat, du kanntest ihn schließlich länger als ich. Also was denkst du, was hattest du für einen Eindruck?" fragte Paige gespannt.

"Ich weiß nicht, er scheint ganz normal zu sein, naja für Cole. Und es ist schon komisch, dass er sich wirklich an nichts mehr von seinem vorherigen Leben erinnert, nicht wahr. Aber die Geschichte mit Balthasar war eigenartig."

"Ja, komisch, dass er sich an ihn erinnern kann und an sonst nichts." stimmte Paige ihr zu.

"Hoffentlich haben die da oben Recht und sein Gedächtnis kommt wirklich nicht wieder."

"Ach wenn schon, er ist ja jetzt ein Sterblicher, also wohl kaum noch gefährlich." meinte Paige optimistisch.

Piper sah sie skeptisch an. "Bei Cole kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Und ich möchte schon allein in Bezug auf Phoebe nicht, dass er wieder alles weiß."

"Du hast ja Recht." meinte Paige, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. "Sag mal, meinst du, dass er in Gefahr ist, ich meine, dass die Dämonen ihn noch suchen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke eigentlich nicht. Sie wissen, dass er tot ist und sie können ja nicht ahnen, das er gerettet wurde. Und schließlich ist er auch kein Dämon mehr."

"Ich hoffe nur, er wird nicht eines Tages noch ein Unschuldiger, den wird retten müssen, das würde mir überhaupt nicht gefallen." Paige verzog das Gesicht. "Ich hätte keine große Lust ihn als Hexe vor Dämonen zu retten."

"Und vor allem ihm das alles erklären zu müssen." meinte Piper und fügte besorgt hinzu. "Ich hoffe nur er läuft nicht zufällig Phoebe über den Weg. Sie wird es zwar leugnen, aber ich denke das würde ihr nicht gut tun."

Paige nickte wissend.

Als sie Zuhause ankamen fanden sie Phoebe an ihrem Laptop vor. "Hey ihr zwei." begrüßte sie sie. "Ich habe leider nichts im Buch der Schatten gefunden." meinte sie unzufrieden und sah ihre Schwestern neugierig an. "Und wie war es bei euch?"

"Auch nichts von Bedeutung." meinte Paige und setzte sich.

"Es ist auch zu blöd, dass ich keine Vision von dem Vorfall hatte. Und diese eigenartigen Verletzungen, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon sie stammen könnten." erklärte Phoebe nachdenklich.

"Und das Buch konnte dir auch nicht weiterhelfen?" erkundigte Piper sich erneut.

"Nein." Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nicht, aber ich denke ich werde mich morgen noch einmal am Tatort umsehen, vielleicht habe ich ja dort eine Vision."

"Ja vielleicht ist das gar keine so schlechte Idee." meinte Piper und ging in die Küche um das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Am nächsten Morgen schaute Kevin sich an seinem Schreibtisch die Fotos an, die Peter am vorherigen Tag geschossen hatte. Er sah seinen Freund zweifelnd an und meinte schließlich skeptisch."Sag mal, was hast du da gestern eigentlich fotografiert, den Asphalt?"

"Was, was meinst du." Peter kam herüber um ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Fotos zu werfen. "Das gibt es doch gar nicht," meinte er erstaunt "da war überall so eine grünliche Substanz auf dem Boden, aber auf den Fotos ist nichts davon zu sehen."

"Bist du sicher?" skeptisch blickte Kevin noch einmal auf die Fotos. "Also ich sehe nichts"

"Nein, wie ich schon sagte, auf den Fotos ist nichts zu sehen, also das verstehe ich nicht." erklärte Peter immer noch völlig verwundert.

Kevin grinste. "In letzter Zeit verschwindet wohl alles bei dir, grüne Flecke, Frauen..."

"Das war etwas ganz anderes!" meinte Peter bestimmt.

"Ich verstehe sowieso immer noch nicht, warum du die zwei gestern zum Kaffee einladen musstest."

"Das habe ich dir doch schon erklärt, ich wollte dir einen Gefallen tun." teilte Peter ihm mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck mit.

"Mir?" fragte Kevin und es war offensichtlich, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte.

"Ja ich weiß doch, dass dich die Sache immer noch beschäftigt." versuchte Peter zu erklären.

"Und du weißt auch, dass ich am liebsten nichts mehr davon wissen will." meinte Kevin unmissverständlich.

"Ach komm das glaube ich dir nicht." Peter sah forschend Kevin an "Du willst doch auch mehr über sie wissen."

"Ich weiß nicht." überlegte Kevin. "So wie die mich angeguckt haben, denke ich, ich lasse es lieber bleiben."

"Seit wann kümmert dich denn sowas?" fragte Peter überrascht. "Sei doch nicht so vernünftig, so kenne ich dich gar nicht, wo bleibt deine Neugier?"

"Wenn es um dich gehen würde, dann würdest du auch anders denken." erklärte Kevin schlicht. "Dich haben sie ja auch ganz normal behandelt."

"Ja aber herausgefunden, wieso Paige einfach verschwunden ist, habe ich trotzdem nicht." seufzte Peter.

"Ach das war dein Grund." erkannte Kevin und sah seinen Freund kopfschüttelnd an. "Mir helfen, jaja du wolltest wissen wo sie an dem Abend geblieben ist."

"Ja aber ich konnte nichts herausfinden." erklärte Peter unglücklich. "Als ich sie über die Gegend in der Nähe des Lokals ausgefragt habe, ob es dort gefährliche dunkle Gassen gäbe usw., da tat sie wirklich ahnungslos. Sie kam sich jedenfalls nicht ertappt vor."

"Tja das sind halt undurchsichtige Schwestern" meinte Kevin achselzuckend. "Aber komm jetzt, wenn du gestern dort tatsächlich eine grünliche Substanz fotografiert hast, dann ist sie heute vielleicht noch da." Er griff nach seiner Jacke und die zwei machten sich auf den Weg.

Als Phoebe am Morgen auf dem Platz auf dem der Mord geschehen war ankam, fand sie ihn fast verlassen vor. Sie schaute sich um und sah nur zwei Männer in der Nähe des Tatorts stehen, so ein Pech dachte sie sich, jetzt blockieren die auch noch die Stelle, dabei hatte sie nicht so viel Zeit. Also ging sie trotzdem auf die Stelle zu. Der eine Mann kam ihr wage bekannt vor, er beugte sich nach unten um etwas auf dem Boden zu betrachten. Phoebe ging näher und als er sich erhob und sich zu ihr drehte, blieb sie erschrocken stehen. "Cole" war das einzige was sie herausbrachte, bevor ihr auf einmal schummerig wurde.

"Kevin fang sie auf, sie fällt gleich in Ohnmacht!" rief Peter ihm zu.

Kevin hechtete zu der jungen Frau und konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen, bevor sie auf den Boden gefallen wäre. Er hielt sie im Arm und schaute fragend zu Peter hoch. "Meinst du sie kennt mich auch von früher?"

Peter ignorierte die Frage und meinte nur. "Ähem ich denke ich lauf mal schnell zum Wagen, dort habe ich noch eine Flasche Wasser." Er drehte sich um und lief davon.

"Peter warte," rief Kevin ihm hinterher, aber Peter drehte sich nicht noch einmal um. Na toll, Kevin fächelte der jungen Frau etwas Luft zu. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich wünschen sollte, dass sie erwachte. Dann müsste er wieder mit Erklärungen beginnen und irgendwie war ihm das unangenehm. Er schaute sich die junge Frau an. Ob dies seine sogenannte Ex-Ehefrau war? Sein Gefühl sagte ihm ja, aber er wusste es nicht genau und hatte auch kein großes Verlangen danach, es herauszufinden. Naja einen guten Geschmack hatte der Typ schon gehabt, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als sie anfing sich zu bewegen. Sie stöhnte leicht und öffnete die Augen. Auch das noch, dachte er angespannt, er wusste wirklich nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte.

Sie setzte sich sofort auf und starrte ihn an "Cole, findest du denn niemals Ruhe?" sagte sie resigniert.

"Was?" fragte er.

"Warum quälst du uns so?"

"Ich bin's nicht" war das einzige was er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln herausbrachte.

"Ach dieses Mal mal wieder kein Dämon ?" fragte sie ironisch.

Was sagte sie denn da? "Nein ich ... ich bin nicht Cole." Er schaute sie an und sah ihren Blick. Er war hasserfüllt, oder nicht, eher müde und enttäuscht, enttäuscht von ihm.

Sie lachte kurz auf. "Ach nein? Ach Cole, warum gibst du nie auf?" fragte sie mit Bedauern, und es schien erst so, als wolle sie sein Gesicht berühren.

Oh Gott sie sah so traurig aus und er war unfähig ihr zu erklären, dass sie völlig falsch lag, oder tat sie das nicht? Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment Peter mit seiner Wasserflasche. Er kniete sich nieder und reichte ihr die Flasche. "Hier, wollen sie einen Schluck trinken, danach fühlen sie sich sicher besser."

Phoebe schaute ihn irritiert an, sie ignorierte das angebotene Getränk und stand auf. Die Männer erhoben sich ebenfalls. Kevin hatte sich wieder etwas gesammelt und konnte dieses Mal erklären. "Ich bin wirklich nicht Cole, ich heiße Kevin Torrens und sehe ihm nur ähnlich, also ihre Schwestern können ihnen das bestätigen." meinte er und lächelte entschuldigend. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust ihr von dem Gedächtnisverlust zu erzählen, das ließ er lieber weg.

"Meine Schwestern?" Phoebe starrte ihn verwirrt an.

"Ja, sie sind doch..." Kevin dachte nach "..Phoebe oder nicht?"

"Häh, was soll das denn jetzt? Was soll das dieses Mal für eine Spiel sein?" fragte Phoebe ungläubig.

"Fragen sie doch am besten ihre Schwestern, also die..." fing Peter an.

Phoebe hörte ihm kaum zu, sondern wandte sich weiterhin an Cole."Die haben dir diesen Blödsinn doch nicht geglaubt oder?"

"Doch, sie haben es mir sogar bestätigt!" meinte Kevin achselzuckend.

"Als ob ich dich nicht erkennen würde." Phoebe sah ihn unglücklich an "Cole. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es wieder geschafft hast zu überleben, aber ich rate dir lass mich und meine Schwestern dieses Mal in Ruhe, bitte, es ist auch für dich das beste, es ist vorbei!" Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn drehte sie sich um und verschwand so schnell wie möglich.

"Oh man ganz schön unfreundlich die junge Dame." Stellte Peter kopfschüttelnd fest.

"Sie war doch nur geschockt." meinte Kevin, der irgendwie den Drang verspürte sie zu verteidigen.

"Was, du entschuldigst sie?" Peter schaute seinen Freund an, der in Gedanken versunken Phoebe hinterherschaute, die schon längst verschwunden war.

"Komm Kevin das ist doch alles nicht deine Schuld." versuchte Peter ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen.

Kevin zuckte mit den Achseln. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Er fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig dafür, dass sich die junge Frau jetzt schlecht fühlte, und er spürte, dass dies das letzte war, was er wollte. Er wollte ihr nicht unnötig schaden.

Da Kevin immer noch nichts sagte, fügte Peter hinzu "Und im übrigen, langsam glaube ich auch, dass die drei den Typen um die Ecke gebracht haben. Ich sage dir, da steckt eine brandheiße Geschichte dahinter."

"Lass es Peter." erwiderte Kevin bestimmt, und sein Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Peter schaute seinen Freund überrascht an, bisher hatte ihn noch nichts von einer Story abgehalten, oh man diese Phoebe hatte ihn ganz schön aus dem Konzept gebracht.

"Du hast doch mit der ganzen Sache gar nichts zu tun." versuchte er seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

"Naja, sie war aber davon überzeugt das ich dieser Cole bin." erklärte Kevin ruhig.

"Sie war auch davon überzeugt, dass du von den Toten auferstanden bist, da würde ich nicht allzu viel drauf geben." gab Peter zu bedenken.

"Hm" das konnte Kevin nicht überzeugen, er fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig, und das war gar kein gutes Gefühl.

"Naja jetzt beruhige dich erst mal wieder, nachdem die tollen grünen Flecken auch verschwunden sind müssen wir uns mal wieder in der Redaktion sehen lassen. Also komm." beschloss Peter.

Phoebe war unterdessen auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause gefahren. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig, sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Cole noch lebte und dann auch noch so normal aussah. Nur wieso hatte er so getan als würde er sie nicht erkennen, wegen dem anderen Mann, ob das ein Dämon gewesen war, vielleicht wollte er etwas vor ihm verheimlichen, hoffentlich hatte sie da nichts verraten. Ach das konnte ihr doch egal sein. Aber wieso hatte er behauptet ihre Schwestern könnten es ihr erklären, das machte doch gar keinen Sinn. Oder doch, wussten sie dass Cole noch lebte, und hatten es vor ihr verheimlicht? Dieser Gedanke machte sie wütend, auf jeden Fall ein besseres Gefühl. Ja sie war wütend auf die beiden, wie lange wussten sie schon das Cole noch lebte, und wieso hatten sie es ihr nicht gesagt. Als sie Zuhause ankam hatte sie ihre Wut so lange gepflegt, dass sie die anderen Gefühle unterdrücken konnte. Wutschnaubend ging sie ins Haus und fand Piper in der Küche vor.

"Ich habe gerade Cole getroffen." presste sie hervor.

"Oh nein!" meinte Piper und ließ erschrocken das Messer fallen.

"Oh doch, wieso habt ihr mir nichts davon gesagt?" fragte Phoebe wutschnaubend.

"Wir wollten dich doch nur schützen Phoebe." erklärte Piper ruhig.

"Ha schützen, wovor denn? Ich kann mir nichts schlimmeres vorstellen, als ihm ohne Vorwarnung plötzlich über den Weg zu laufen." meinte Phoebe sarkastisch.

"Wir hatten gehofft das würde nicht passieren."

"Das würde nicht passieren?" Phoebe schaute ihre Schwester ungläubig an. "Das kannst du doch niemals geglaubt haben, als ob Cole mir aus dem Weg gehen würde."

"Versuch dich doch erst mal zu beruhigen und setz dich hin." bat Piper sie.

"Nein ich habe keine Lust mich zu beruhigen und auch nicht mich hinzusetzen." fauchte Phoebe ihre Schwester an.

"Phoebe wir wollten doch nur nicht, das dir wieder wehgetan wird." Piper sah sie entschuldigend an.

"Ich bin immun gegen ihn. Es ist vorbei, das weißt du. Ich empfinde nichts mehr für ihn, das habe ich doch oft genug bewiesen." Erklärte sie störrisch.

"Ja ich weiß, aber ich weiß doch das es trotzdem schwer für dich ist." meinte Piper mitfühlend.

Phoebe ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und atmete tief durch. "Ja du hast ja recht, es war so ein Schock ihn zu sehen, ich verstehe das alles überhaupt nicht. Obwohl ich immer Zweifel hatte, ob er wirklich tot ist."

"Wir waren auch geschockt, Phoebe, Paige hat ihn vor ein paar Wochen getroffen und ihn gebeten sich von uns fern zu halten."

"Als ob er sich daran halten würde." meinte Phoebe verächtlich.

"Hast du es denn gar nicht gemerkt?" fragte Piper ihre Schwester überrascht.

"Was gemerkt?" Phoebe sah Piper fragend an.

"Das er sein Gedächtnis verloren hat."

"Also er hat da irgend so etwas geredet, dass er nicht Cole sei, aber.." Phoebe gab einen wütenden Laut von sich. "Als ob ich ihn nicht erkennen würde."

"Paige wusste nicht genau, ob er es wirklich ist, weil er sie nicht erkannt hat." erklärte ihr Piper.

"Blöde Masche!" entfuhr es Phoebe wütend.

"Nein, Phoebe er hat sie wirklich nicht erkannt, die da oben..." Piper zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger in Richtung Decke. "...waren der Meinung Cole hätte noch eine Chance, sprich ein normales Leben verdient. Also haben sie ihn als Sterblichen wieder auf die Erde geschickt."

"Sie meinten er habe noch eine Chance verdient? Ich kann es kaum glauben." meinte Phoebe ungläubig. "Nach allem, was geschehen ist?"

"Ja, das meinten sie wohl, warum auch immer. Ich verstehe es ja auch nicht." Piper zuckte mit den Achseln. "Also haben sie ihn nach Seattle geschickt und zwar ohne Gedächtnis."

Phoebe starrte ihre Schwester überrascht an.

"Das er angeblich auch nicht wieder erlangen kann." fuhr Piper fort und fügte hinzu "Das er hier in San Francisco wieder aufgetaucht ist war nicht geplant. Das ist nur ein unglücklicher Zufall." Piper verzog das Gesicht.

"Er kann sich an nichts erinnern?" hakte Phoebe nach. "Nicht einmal daran, dass er mal ein Dämon war oder daran das wir Hexen sind oder noch nicht einmal an mich?" Phoebe wusste nicht ob sie von dieser Enthüllung erleichtert sein sollte.

"Nein, aber da er in seinem jetzigen Leben unbedingt Journalist sein muss, ist es wohl besser wir machen ihn nicht auf eine Story aufmerksam." erklärte Piper.

"Tja.." meinte Phoebe schuldbewusst.

"Was?" fragte Piper alarmiert.

"Also ich konnte es ja nicht wissen, weil ihr mir nichts gesagt habt." erklärte Phoebe immer noch wütend. "Und darum, ich weiß nicht genau was ich gesagt habe, aber ich habe ihm schon deutlich gezeigt, dass ich weiß, dass er Cole ist."

"Wir haben ihm gesagt Cole ist tot."

"Und ich meinte wohl soviel wie, er wäre wieder auferstanden." gab Phoebe zu.

"Oh nein Phoebe!" entfuhr es Piper entsetzt.

"Woher sollte ich das denn wissen? Das ist doch alles nur eure Schuld!" sagte Phoebe aufgebrachte, fügte nach kurzer Überlegung hinzu. "Ich weiß nicht, aber mir schien es nicht so als wäre er auf eine Schlagzeile aus, er sah eher betroffen aus."

"Naja, Paige hat ihm erzählt, dass du einen gewalttätigen Ehemann hattest, der dich verfolgt hat, nachdem du dich hast scheiden lassen."

"Aber wieso hat sie ihm das denn erzählt?"

"Damit er uns in Ruhe läßt, keine Fragen mehr stellt, ob er wirklich nicht Cole ist." erklärte Piper und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er will natürlich wissen wer er früher war, was ja auch ganz verständlich ist."

"Und ich habe ihn jetzt wohl eher davon überzeugt, dass er tatsächlich Cole ist." Phoebe seufzte. "Ich denke ich werde ihn wohl oder übel noch einmal treffen müssen, um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen."

"Bist du dir da sicher?" Piper schaute Phoebe skeptisch an.

"Ja," meinte Phoebe bestimmt. "Habt ihr seine Adresse?"

"Ich glaube Paige hat sie, aber Phoebe ich denke es wäre wirklich besser..."

Phoebe unterbrach ihre Schwester "Keine Sorge ich habe kein Problem damit, selbst wenn er jetzt ein Sterblicher ist, will ich ganz sicher nichts mehr mit ihm zutun haben. Ich bin schon lange über ihn hinweg!" versuchte sie Piper zu überzeugen.

Doch Piper hatte das dumme Gefühl als wäre Phoebe trotz ihrer Beteuerungen doch noch nicht ganz immun gegen Cole, selbst wenn sie sich das immer einredete. Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie Phoebe bei dieser Sache nicht wirklich beeinflussen oder helfen konnte, das musste sie ganz alleine bewältigen.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Phoebe vor dem Gebäude von Coles Zeitung. Paige hatte den Zettel mit Coles Adresse und Telefonnummer nicht mehr finden können, aber dafür hatte sie ihr die Visitenkarte von seinem Kollegen Peter Willett gegeben. Das passte Phoebe ganz gut, da sie keinerlei Lust hatte Cole Zuhause zu besuchen, kam ihr die Adresse des Daylight Express ganz gelegen.

Nachdem ihr Paige Coles jetzigen Namen genannt hatte, hatte sie Phoebe ebenfalls davor gewarnt sich noch einmal mit ihm zu treffen. Aber Phoebe wusste, dass sie ihn davon überzeugen musste, dass er nicht Cole war. Sie hatte es vermasselt, obwohl ihre Schwestern natürlich die Schuld dafür traf, dachte sie grimmig. Sie konnte immer noch nicht ganz verstehen, warum die beiden ihr nichts davon gesagt hatten. Vertrauten sie ihr nicht?

Sie musste es einfach regeln, denn dass ein Journalist in ihrem Leben rumschnüffeln würde, das durfte nicht passieren, das war zu gefährlich. Wieso hatte er auch diesen Beruf ergreifen müssen, nur um sie zu ärgern? Sie stöhnte und begab sich zum Empfang.

Nachdem sie mit dem Lift in den 8. Stock gefahren war, musste sie einen langen Gang entlang gehen, bevor sie vor Coles Büro ankam. Die Tür war offen, und sie sah ihn, wie er an seinem Schreibtisch saß und einige Zettel durchging. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging auf ihn zu. "Guten Morgen." begrüßte sie ihn energisch.

Kevin blickte auf und war überrascht Phoebe zu sehen. Er sprang sofort auf und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. "Guten Morgen, setz dich doch" er wies auf einen Stuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. "Kann ich dir einen Kaffee anbieten?"

"Nein danke, ich bin nur kurz vorbei gekommen um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen" Phoebe setzte sich, ihr fiel gar nicht auf, das sie sich geduzt hatte, denn auch Kevin erschien das ganz normal.

"Du hast mit deinen Schwestern geredet?" fragte er sie.

"Ja habe ich und äh die Ähnlichkeit ist wirklich verblüffend." Versuchte sie ihr gestriges Verhalten zu erklären.

"Tja scheint so." lächelte Kevin "Also es tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn ich dich gestern erschreckt habe, das lag wirklich nicht in meiner Absicht."

"Ja ich weiß!" Sie sah zu ihm rüber.

"Also," überlegte er. "Du warst gestern so überzeugt davon das ich wirklich dein Ex-Ehemann bin. Das..."

"Nein, nein, das war ein Irrtum." Es war komisch Cole gegenüberzusitzen und er wusste nicht wer sie war, was sie beide verbunden hatte. Sie wusste nicht ob sie darüber froh oder traurig sein sollte. Froh natürlich sagte ihr eine innere Stimme, du wolltest doch von ihm befreit sein. Ja sicher, das wollte sie, natürlich. Sie hatte nur irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, ihn erneut umgebracht zu haben. Obwohl sie es noch nicht mal wirklich selbst gewesen war und er es auch ohne Zweifel verdient hatte, versuchte sie sich zu überzeugen. Also war diese Lösung doch optimal, er war nicht tot, würde aber auch keine Gefahr mehr bedeuten. Sie bemerkte, dass sie ihm nicht zugehört hatte und lächelte entschuldigend. "Entschuldigung, was hast du gerade gesagt."

"Ich meinte nur falls doch die Möglichkeit besteht, dass ich Cole bin, dann würde ich das gerne wissen. Dann könnte ich es vielleicht wieder gut machen, was auch immer ich getan habe, oder ich würde dich in Ruhe lassen, ganz wie du willst. Aber diese Ungewissheit macht mich noch wahnsinnig." Er sah sie lächelnd an und sah ihren entsetzten Blick. "Also nicht richtig wahnsinnig, das sagt man nur so."

"Ja ich verstehe schon" gegen ihren Willen musste Phoebe lächeln. "Aber ich kann dir leider nicht weiterhelfen, lass es einfach ruhen, bitte."

Er nickte und blickte nach unten, er wusste er durfte sie nicht drängen, selbst wenn er dieser Cole war, dann würde sie es heute nicht zugeben. Doch überzeugt davon, dass er es nicht war hatte sie ihn nicht. Es war keine schlechte Vorstellung sich zu überlegen, dass er vielleicht einmal mit ihr verheiratet gewesen war. Aber was danach passiert war, war natürlich nicht so erstrebenswert. Er schaute sie wieder an. "Du hast eine interessante Kette um." wechselte Kevin plötzlich das Thema.

"Was?" fragte Phoebe verwundert nach.

"Deine Kette, sie passt zu dir." meinte er lächelnd.

"Danke!" meinte Phoebe verblüfft. Sie hatte die Kette in einem Esoterikgeschäft gesehen und sie hatte ihr sofort gefallen, obwohl sie eigentlich nichts besonderes war. Doch da sie nicht teuer war hatte sie die Kette sofort gekauft, aber bis heute noch nicht getragen.

Er lächelte sie immer noch an und fragte "Bedeuten die Zeichen etwas?"

"Auf dem Anhänger sind Runen." erklärte Phoebe, der es mehr als komisch vorkam ihm so etwas erklären zu müssen. "Sie sollen den Träger vor Gefahren schützen."

"Glaubst du an sowas?" fragte er überrascht.

"Ich habe diese Kette gekauft, weil sie mir gefallen hat, und nicht weil ich glaube, dass sie magische Kräfte besitzt." Ein Cole, der keine Ahnung von Magie hatte, also daran musste sie sich erst noch gewöhnen, oder lieber nicht. Sie sollte besser gehen, dachte sie sich, sie hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass er nicht Cole war und mehr wollte sie ja nicht. Trotzdem blieb sie unerklärlicherweise sitzen.

Ein Redaktionsmitarbeiter kam plötzlich ins Büro und warf Kevin einen Stapel Zettel zu. "Der Artikel muss bis halb 12 fertig sein, Mr. Torrens." meinte er und verschwand sofort wieder.

"Hm" meinte Kevin entschuldigend "So geht es halt zu bei Zeitungen."

"Ja ich weiß."

"Wirklich?" fragte er erstaunt.

"Ja ich arbeite auch für eine Zeitschrift." teilte Phoebe ihm zufrieden mit.

"Ach tatsächlich, du bist auch Journalistin?" fragte Kevin, das überraschte ihn tatsächlich.

"Ja sozusagen, ich beantworte Briefe, die Leser mit Probleme an mich richten."

"Du siehst gar nicht aus wie eine Kummerkastentante," entfuhr es ihm. Und als er ihren wütenden Blick sah, fügte er lieber hinzu. "Ich meinte nur, also, für dein Alter musst du schon ziemlich viel Lebenserfahrung gesammelt haben."

"Ja das habe ich auch" meinte sie ernst.

"Oh, tut mir Leid, ich meinte.."

"Nein ist schon gut," beruhigte ihn Phoebe. "Ich habe wirklich schon viel in meinem Leben erlebt und darunter waren auch genug schöne Erlebnisse."

"Na das hoffe ich doch." meinte er lächelnd. "Und du kannst damit sicher vielen Leuten helfen."

"Das kann man nicht als so einfach abstempeln, ich probiere wirklich den Leuten zu helfen, und manchmal gelingt mir das sogar." Versuchte sie ihre Arbeit zu verteidigen.

"Nein natürlich, ich meinte das schon ernst." wiegelte Kevin ab.

"Einige Journalisten belächeln meine Arbeit darauf reagiere ich vielleicht etwas übertrieben." Meinte sie nachdenklich. "Obwohl ich ziemlich erfolgreich bin, man könnte mich schon fast berühmt nennen, ich habe sogar manchmal eine Sendung im Radio." Sie lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

"Was meinst du, was ich mir manchmal anhören muss, schließlich habe ich keine Ausbildung. Also kann ich dich gut verstehen. Aber ich ignoriere das einfach." Er sah sie zufrieden an. "Und dir traue ich wirklich zu, dass du großartige Arbeit leistest, ohne Zweifel."

"Danke!" Phoebe schaute sich um. "Ich denke ich lasse dich jetzt lieber arbeiten."

"Nein, kein Problem, also diesen Artikel, den habe ich in 10 Minuten geschrieben, ich habe noch genug Zeit." meinte er selbstzufrieden.

"So so in 10 Minuten." meinte Phoebe amüsiert.

"Sicher keine Problem, ich bin ein Meister meines Fachs."

"Ach tatsächlich!" Phoebe musste lachen.

"Ja hast du noch nie einen Artikel von mir gelesen?" fragte er überrascht.

"Ich fürchte nein." gab Phoebe zu.

Kevin kramte auf seinem Schreibtisch zwischen einzelnen Zeitungsausgaben herum. "Hier!" endlich hatte er den passenden Artikel gefunden. "Dies habe ich über den Mord an Adam Samuels geschrieben, der Artikel wird dich interessieren, deine Schwestern waren ja auch anwesend." Er reichte Phoebe die Zeitung. "Fotos gibt es leider nicht, weil der dämliche Fotograph nur den Asphalt fotografiert hat."

"War das.." Phoebe holte die Visitenkarte hervor "Peter Willett?"

Kevin nickte. "Ja genau der, du hast ihn gestern auf dem Platz getroffen."

"Oh, dann sag ihm doch bitte, dass ich mich auch bei ihm für mein Benehmen entschuldige."

"Das ist doch nicht nötig. Du standest doch unter Schock, da ist das verständlich."

"Ja," meinte sie grübelnd.

Oh nein, jetzt hatte er sie wieder auf den eigentlichen Zweck ihres Besuches zurückgebracht. Und natürlich erhob sie sich auch.

"Also vielen Dank für die Zeitung, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen." erklärte Phoebe entschlossen.

"Keine Ursache, du kannst mir ja auch mal ein Exemplar deiner Zeitschrift zukommen lassen, ich würde wirklich gerne etwas von deiner Arbeit lesen." versuchte Kevin sie aufzuhalten.

"Du kannst dir die Zeitschrift auch kaufen." meinte Phoebe schnell und nannte ihm den Namen des Bay Mirrors.

"Okay!" meinte Kevin mit leichter Resignation in der Stimme. Er ahnte, das er sie nicht wieder sehen würde, was irgendwie verständlich war. Sie wollte ganz bestimmt nichts mit einem Kerl zu tun haben, der aussah wie ihr verrückter Ex-Ehemann oder es eventuell sogar war.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" sie gab ihm die Hand und ging.

"Auf Wiedersehen" sagte er ihr hinterher und meinte es auch so.

Im Gang kam Phoebe Peter Willett entgegen, der sie verblüfft anschaute. "Guten Morgen." meinte sie und ging rasch an ihm vorbei, sie hatte im Moment keine Lust auf ein weiteres Gespräch. Sie hatte so lange kein normales Gespräch mehr mit Cole führen können und sie musste noch darüber nachdenken, wie es für sie gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich war es besser nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, Cole führte als Kevin sein eigenes Leben und sie hatte ihr Leben, sie würde ihn einfach nicht mehr wiedersehen und das war besser so. Überzeugt davon verließ sie das Gebäude.

Peter sah ihr hinterher und ging natürlich sofort in Kevins Büro. "War das da deine Ex-Ehefrau, die ich eben im Gang getroffen habe?" fragte er.

"Sie ist nicht meine Ex-Ehefrau." erklärte Kevin genervt.

"Naja gestern hat das aber noch ganz anders geklungen, was wollte sie denn?"

"Mir sagen, dass ich nicht dieser Cole bin."

"Schon wieder?" fragte Peter verwundert. "Also langsam sagen die drei Schwestern mir das doch zu oft."

"Hör auf Peter."

"Was bist du denn so empfindlich, die ganze Sache ist doch wirklich mysteriös." gab Peter zu bedenken.

"Ja und ich will trotzdem nichts davon wissen." sagte Kevin bestimmt.

"Aber wieso nicht? Ich dachte immer du wolltest unbedingt mehr von deiner Vergangenheit erfahren." fragte Peter überrascht.

"Und wenn sie mir sagen, ich bin es nicht, dann bin ich es nicht und damit Schluss. Ich muss diesen Artikel noch schreiben." Kevin wandte sich den Zettel auf seinem Schreibtisch zu.

"Okay, okay, kein Problem!" leicht sauer verließ Peter das Büro. Er wusste, dass Kevin nichts unternehmen würde, aber irgendjemand musst etwas tun. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er der Sache auf den Grund gehen musste. Er begab sich ins Erdgeschoss und führte ein nettes Gespräch mit der Empfangsdame. Am Ende dieses Gespräches hatte sie ihm den Namen der jungen Frau genannt, den sie ins Besucherbuch eingetragen hatte. Phoebe Halliwell. Er würde herausfinden, ob das ihr tatsächlicher Name war. Zufrieden mit sich machte sich Peter auf den Weg.

Kevin arbeite doch länger als gedacht an seinem Artikel. Nach dem Mittag musste er einige Dinge recherchiere, als er einen Anruf von Helen erhielt. "Hallo Kevin, sag mal ist Peter bei dir."

"Nein, wieso?"

"Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen, und er hatte mir versprochen, mich bei der Stadtverwaltung abzuholen, wir wollten uns dann noch wegen einer Geschichte in einem Außendistrikt umsehen." seufzte sie.

"Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe ihn seit dem Vormittag nicht mehr gesehen."

"So ein Mist." erklärte Helen ärgerlich. "Sag mal, kannst du nicht mitkommen, oder hast du noch was wichtiges zu erledigen?"

"Nein eigentlich nicht, aber brauchst du keinen Fotograf?" wollte Kevin überrascht wissen.

"Nein, dass ist nicht unbedingt nötig, ich brauche eigentlich nur so eine Art Augenzeugen und ich wollte nur ein paar Fotos als Beweis, keine für die Zeitung." erklärte Helen. "Also wie wär's? Hast du Zeit?"

Da Kevin nichts wichtiges mehr vor hatte und neugierig war, auf welcher Spur Helen war, sagte er zu.

Eine viertel Stunde später kam er bei dem Bürohaus der Stadtverwaltung an. Es handelte sich um ein modernes Gebäude im Stadtzentrum, nicht weit von der Zeitung entfernt. Als Kevin die Treppe zum Haupteingang erreichte sah er sich unversehens Phoebe gegenüber. "Hallo!" sagte er überrascht aber erfreut.

Phoebe sah in irritiert an, "Verfolgst du mich?" fragte sie alarmiert.

"Nein, natürlich nicht, wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Kevin leicht verärgert. Für wen hielt sie ihn denn, ach ja, fiel es ihm wieder ein.

"Hm." meinte sie nicht sehr überzeugt. "Also was machst du dann hier?"

"Ich bin beruflich hier." klärte er sie auf.

"Bei bei Stadtverwaltung?" sie guckte ihn skeptisch an.

"Ja ich treffe hier eine Kollegin." stellte er unmissverständlich klar, was hatte sie nur.

"Und die forscht über die Vorgänge in der Stadtverwaltung? Das wird bestimmt ein spannender Artikel." meinte Phoebe ironisch.

"Sieht ganz danach aus. Wieso so misstrauisch?" fragte Kevin nachdenklich.

"Bin ich gar nicht!" verteidigte sich Phoebe und blickte demonstrativ zum Haupteingang, sie sah es wirklich nicht ein, ihm irgendwelche Erklärtungen abzugeben.

Kevin blickte sie skeptisch an. "Und?" meinte er nach einer kurzen Gesprächspause. "Hast du meinen Artikel schon gelesen?"

"Ja das habe ich!" gab Phoebe zu und bereute es sofort, als sie Kevins erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sie hatte natürlich nur wissen wollen, ob er irgendwelche Neuigkeiten über den Mord wusste, die ihnen entgangen waren. Daher hatte sie den Artikel sofort gelesen, das war der einzige Grund sagte sie sich. Aber er hatte auch nicht viel mehr gewusst, außer dass Adam Samuels im Vorstand eines Unternehmens, das vorwiegend Waffen produzierte, gewesen war, für das er auch als Rechtsanwalt gearbeitet hatte.

Sicher, es hatte sie auch interessiert, einen Artikel von ihm zu lesen und sie musste zugeben, dass er Talent hatte. Was sie ihm aber nicht auf die Nase binden wollte. Darum erklärte sie ihm gelangweilt. "Da meine Schwestern auch am Tatort waren, war ich neugierig zu erfahren, was passiert ist."

"Tja leider konnte ich auch nicht allzu viel in Erfahrung bringen, die Polizei hält sich sehr zurück und gibt kaum Auskünfte." erklärte Kevin. "Das einzig interessante waren grüne Flecke die Peter angeblich fotografiert hatte."

"Grüne Flecke?" unterbrach ihn Phoebe.

"Ach das würde ich nicht so genau nehmen." Kevin winkte ab "Auf den Fotos waren auf jeden Fall keine."

"Seltsam!" meinte Phoebe nachdenklich.

"Ja," erklärte Kevin ein wenig desinteressiert und sah sie forschend an. "Und wie hat dir der Artikel sonst so gefallen?"

Phoebe ging auf die Frage nicht ein, sondern stelle ihm ihrerseits eine Frage. "Sag mal, wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen, Journalist zu werden, ich meine du weißt ja gar nicht welchen Beruf du früher hattest."

"Ich weiß auch nicht, es passierte ganz zufällig." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Freunde brauchten Hilfe bei ihren Recherchen und da ich Zeit aber kein Geld hatte, habe ich ihnen geholfen. Ja und es hat mir zum Glück auch Spaß gemacht, Geheimnissen auf die Spur zu kommen, von Leuten die Dinge zu erfahren, die sie lieber nicht Preis geben wollen." er lächelte sie verschlagen an.

Sei lieber auf der Hut Phoebe, dachte sie sich. "Na dann bin ich lieber vorsichtig." erklärte sie sarkastisch.

In dem Moment kam Helen die Treppe herunter, sie ging auf Kevin zu und umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung. Phoebe guckte irritiert zu. Eine Kollegin, ja sicher.

"Das ist meine Kollegin Helen." meinte Kevin zu Phoebe.

Helen lachte und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sich Kevin mit der jungen Frau unterhalten hatte. Sie hielt ihr die Hand entgegen und sagte "Helen Carter."

"Phoebe." meinte die junge Frau und nahm die Hand entgegen, sie betrachtete Helen mit einem kritischen Blick.

"Also Phoebe und was machst du hier?" probierte Kevin das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen.

"Ich treffe mich hier mit meinem Freund." sagte Phoebe bestimmt.

"Ach so!"

"Ja er arbeitet hier sein Name ist Philip Hartman, wir haben heute Abend etwas vor." Sie blickte voller Vorfreude zur Eingangstür. Und da erschien auch schon Philip, freudig ging Phoebe ihm entgegen und gab ihm zur Begrüßung einen Kuss. "Hallo Schatz!" meinte sie. Philip war leicht erstaunt, nahm diese freundliche Begrüßung aber gerne entgegen.

Phoebe wandte sich wieder an Kevin und Helen. "Wir müssen dann auch los." sagte sie und schob Philip die Treppe hinunter.

"Also dann." meinte Kevin und sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher "Viel Spaß!"

Philip nahm Phoebe am Arm und die beiden gingen auf sein Auto zu. "Wer war denn das?" fragte er sofort. "Wolltest du mich den beiden nicht vorstellen?"

"Ach, unwichtig sie wollten nur den Weg erklärt haben." murmelte Phoebe. Sie verstand gar nicht, warum sie sich so dämlich verhalten hatte. Hoffentlich dachte Philip jetzt nicht, es könnte doch mehr aus ihnen beiden werden als nur Freundschaft. Zu Anfang hatte sie es auch in Betracht gezogen, aber sie waren einfach zu verschieden. Zuerst erschien ihr das attraktiv, solide und bodenständig, warum nicht, Gegensätze zogen sich doch angeblich an. Es war angenehm jemanden zu kennen, der keine Ahnung von Dämonen und der Unterwelt hatte. Es war gut, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Aber mit der Zeit war es doch schwierig geworden dies alles vor ihm zu verheimlichen. Ihr war klar geworden, dass sie ihn nie würde einweihen können, dafür war er einfach zu normal, er würde es weder verstehen noch akzeptieren können. Schon allein deshalb hatte ihre Beziehung für sie keine Zukunft, jedenfalls keine, die über Freundschaft hinaus ging. Darüber war sie sich im klaren, warum hatte sie ihn dann also als ihren Freund vorgestellt? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Alles nur Coles Schuld dachte sie grimmig als ihr Philip auf dem Weg ins Restaurant den Arm um die Schulter legte und sie innig an sich zog.

"Wer war das denn?" fragte Helen als die zwei verschwunden waren.

"Meine sogenannte Ex-Ehefrau." antworte Kevin zynisch.

"Oh!" meinte Helen überrascht. "Kein schlechter Geschmack."

"Hm!"

"Ach komm schon sie gefällt dir." zog Helen ihn lächelnd auf.

"Nein sie ist, nicht mein Fall." erklärte Kevin strikt.

"Tatsächlich, auf welche Frauen stehst du denn so?" wollte Helen amüsiert wissen.

Er schaute Helen an "Groß, blond, blauäugig." meinte er lachend.

Helen lachte. "Danke für das Kompliment, aber ich seh es dir an, sie beschäftigt dich."

Kevin seufzte. "Natürlich beschäftigt sie mich. Bei all den Umständen ist das ja wohl auch kein Wunder, aber.." er dachte nach. "Also und außerdem hat sie einen Freund."

"Meine Güte, du hast dieses Theater doch nicht ernst genommen, oder?" wollte Helen verwundert wissen. "Und selbst wenn, dann kannst du ihr das nächste Mal sagen, dass ihr netter Freund hoffentlich bald im Knast sitzt."

"Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" Kevin schaute Helen erstaunt an.

"Hey ich recherchiere in einem Korruptionsskandal, wieso bin ich wohl hier, hörst du mir denn nie zu?" fragte Helen ungläubig.

"Hm" Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wieder mal typisch" meinte Helen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Und dieser Philip Hartman ist darin verwickelt?" diese Nachricht verbesserte Kevins Laune gleich erheblich.

"Ich denke schon, der Name kommt mir jedenfalls bekannt vor. Einige Deals liefen glaube ich auch über seinen Schreibtisch. Er ist zwar nur ein kleines Rädchen, aber, so wie er aussieht ist er auf Karriere aus und solche sind immer die Schlimmsten."

"Ach jetzt komm Helen übertreibst du da nicht etwas?"

"Jaaa ich weiß, ach, aber solche Typen sind mir halt nicht geheuer." sie schüttelte sich. "Also warn sie ruhig vor ihm, wenn du möchtest, aber sieh zu, dass sie ihm nichts verrät, meine Nachforschungen sind erst am Anfang."

"Ich denke das lasse ich lieber bleiben, ich glaube nicht, dass sie sowas gerade von mir hören will." Er schaute zu Helen "Was ja auch verständlich ist." fügte er schnell hinzu.

"Also doch.." stellte Helen überzeugt fest "..du magst sie" .

Kevin verdrehte die Augen sagte aber lieber nichts mehr. Bei diesem Thema würde er nur den kürzeren ziehen.

"Hey ist doch okay, aber lass uns endlich los fahren." entschied Helen und sah sich suchend nach Kevins Wagen um.

"Wo willst du übrigens hin?" fragte Kevin, froh, das Thema zu wechseln.

"Das verrate ich dir während der Fahrt."

Kurze Zeit später kamen die beiden in einem Außenbezirk der Stadt an, die Häuser dort waren so dicht aneinander gebaut, dass man von der Straße aus keinen Zugang zum hinteren Teil der Häuser und ihren Gärten hatte. Die Häuserzeile sah ziemlich ordentlich aus, und besonders das Gebäude vor dem sie anhielten, sah von vorne sehr gepflegt aus. An der Fassade hing ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Midlands New Hope".

Das einzig merkwürdige war, dass keine Geräusche aus dem Haus drangen. Aber es könnte auch gut isoliert sein, mutmaßte Kevin. "Also kannst du mir jetzt sagen warum wir hier sind?" wandte er sich an Helen.

Helen nickte und erzählte Kevin von ihren Nachforschungen im Zusammenhang mit der Stadt. Vor 2 Jahren sollte von der Stadt eine neue Kindertagesstätte und Schule für benachteiligte Kinder unterstützt werden. Die Mittel wurden dafür bereit gestellt und ein passendes Objekt wurde gesucht.

"Wir stehen gerade davor." Sie zeigte auf die geschlossenen Fenster und erklärte, dass in diesem Gebäude keine Kinder spielten. Es stand nur als Fassade, innen war es verfallen. Die Stadt unterstützt aber weiterhin diesen Gebäudekomplex, in den Büchern wurden Aufträge für Möbel, Bücher, Spielzeug usw. gefälscht, Gelder flossen und verschwanden nicht in der Kindertagesstätte und der Schule, sondern in den Taschen korrupter Mitarbeiter der Stadt.

"Aber wieso kam das nie zu Tage?" wunderte sich Kevin.

"Weil die Leute hier gar nichts von diesen Plänen wussten." erklärte Helen. "Sie wussten nicht, dass für ihre Kinder etwas getan werden sollte, also fragten sie auch nie nach, wo die Schule geblieben war. Für sie hatte sich nichts geändert."

"Und es hat nie jemand nachgeprüft, ist nie jemand hierher gekommen?" fragte Kevin ungläubig.

"So eine große Sache war das auch wieder nicht." meinte Helen achselzuckend. "Die Unterstützung war nicht so gewaltig, dass sich jemand darum kümmerte. Sie trauen sich im Moment sogar für die Renovierung des Hauses Spenden zu sammeln." Helen schüttelte den Kopf. "Das alles soll wahrscheinlich nur so eine Art Propaganda sein, á la seht, wir tun auch etwas für die Armen und es wird trotzdem nichts aus ihnen." Sie schaute ihn an. "Ich denke sie haben und hatten nie die Absicht hier Geld, in ihren Augen, zu verschwenden." Sie seufzte, "Es ist bisher nur eine Kleinigkeit auf die ich da gestoßen bin, aber ich sage dir, wenn hier schon Geld verschwindet, dann gibt es auch Korruption in viel größerem Stil in der Stadtverwaltung, davon bin ich überzeugt."

"Und du wirst sie aufdecken, ganz sicher." erklärte Kevin zuversichtlich. Helen warf einen letzten Blick auf das Gebäude und wies Cole an, ein paar Fotos zu schießen.

"So!" meinte Helen, nachdem sie wieder bei seinem Auto angekommen waren. "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf das Grundstück kommen."

Die beiden stiegen ins Auto und Helen lenkte Kevin durch einige kleine Gassen, bis sie bei einem brach liegenden Grundstück ankamen. Sie stiegen aus und Helen führte Kevin durch einen Maschendrahtzaun, der an einigen Stellen Löcher hatte auf das Grundstück, sie mussten am Ende dieses Grundstückes über Gerümpel steigen und schließlich noch über einen Steg balancieren, der über einen Abflussgraben gelegt worden war. Dann endlich befanden sie sich auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes, das sie von der Straße aus betrachtet hatten. Von hinten sah das ganze Gebäude leicht verfallen aus.

Die beiden gingen durch eine nicht verschlossene Hintertür in das Gebäude. Alles war verfallen, in den Räumen standen nur die Reste von ein paar zerbrochenen Möbeln und überall war Dreck. Sie gingen durch das heruntergekommene Haus und Kevin machte einige Fotos. Das Gebäude war früher sicher einmal sehr schön gewesen, aber davon war nicht mehr sehr viel übrig.

Als sie zurück in die Redaktion kamen wartete Peter in Helens Büro auf sie. Die meisten Mitarbeiter waren bereits nach Hause gegangen und das Gebäude war ziemlich leer. Peter entschuldigte sich bei Helen, weil er ihre Verabredung vergessen hatte. Doch weil sich ihr Verdacht bestätigt hatte und sie einige gute Fotos gemacht hatten, war Helen so guter Laune, dass sie ihm sofort verzieh. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und teilte ihm mit, dass sie noch für kurze Zeit arbeiten müsse. Kevin und Peter ließen sie daraufhin allein und gingen in Kevins Büro.

"Danke das du sie begleitet hast." sagte Peter schnell.

"Kein Problem, es war sehr interessant." er schaute Peter an. "Aber sag mal wo bist du gewesen?"

"Hm" stolz kramte Peter einen Zettel hervor und gab ihn Kevin. Der nahm ihn entgegen und begann zu lesen "Phoebe Halliwell." erstaunt sah er Peter an.

"Tja ich dachte es würde dich interessieren. Ich habe heute etwas rumgeforscht und wie du siehst, einiges in Erfahrung gebracht." er lächelte zufrieden.

Kevin schaute ihn immer noch an, ohne etwas zu sagen.

"Hey guck lieber auf den Zettel, da steht auch ihre Adresse und wer sonst noch mit ihr in dem Haus wohnt. Nämlich ihre Schwester Piper Halliwell und eine Paige Mathews. Naja die kennen wir ja auch. Warum diese Paige einen anderen Nachnamen hat, weiß ich noch nicht, verheiratet ist sie jedenfalls nicht."

Als Kevin immer noch nichts sagte fuhr er fort, "Die drei hatten noch eine andere Schwester, Prue, die aber schon gestorben ist. Sie wohnte ebenfalls in dem Haus. Und, ach ja, die Großmutter und Mutter der Schwestern sind ebenfalls tot. Mehr habe ich bisher nicht herausgefunden. Aber hey, was sagst du für nur einen Tag." meinte er zufrieden, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. "Oh ja das hätte ich fast vergessen, der Ehemann von dieser Phoebe hieß Cole Turner. Aber ich dachte nach ihm forschst besser du."

Meine Güte was war nur mit Kevin los? Peter hatte ja nicht gedacht, das er ihm vor Freude gleich um den Hals fällen würde, aber etwas mehr Begeisterung hätte er schon erwartet. "Also was sagst du, bin ich gut?"

Kevin wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, auf der einen Seite war er wütend auf Peter, er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen sollte. Auf der anderen Seite war es schon eine Erleichterung ihren Namen zu kennen und die Chance zu haben Nachforschungen anstellen zu können. Aber wenn hier jemand solche Nachforschungen anstellte, dann sollte er das sein. Diese Informationen hätte er leicht selber herausbekommen können. Was erlaubte sich Peter in Phoebes Leben herumzustochern. Er atmete durch, zerriss den Zettel, warf ihn in den Papierkorb und sagte kühl zu Peter "Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst sie in Ruhe lassen?"

"Ach jetzt komm schon, ich wollte dir doch nur einen Gefallen tun."

"Meinst du nicht ich hätte das alleine herausfinden können, wenn ich es gewollt hatte?" fragte Kevin bedrohlich ruhig.

"Aber, sie hat doch so geheimnisvoll getan und da dachte ich .." begann Peter.

"Sie hat mir sogar erzählt, für welche Zeitung sie arbeitet, es wäre also kein Problem für mich gewesen diese Informationen zu bekommen. Sie hat nichts vor mir zu verbergen."

"Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich." stellte Peter verblüfft fest.

"Doch das glaube ich und ich will ihr nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten, und wenn du mein Freund bist, dann hältst du dich daran und läßt sie in Ruhe."

"Soll das eine Forderung sein, oder was?" meinte Peter sauer.

"Nein, eine Bitte!"

"Das Wort habe ich nicht gehört."

"Dann sage ich es jetzt BITTE lass sie in Ruhe." er sah Peter und sein Blick verriet das er hierbei keinen Spaß verstand.

"Wenn du das wirklich willst." Peter drehte sich gekränkt um und machte sich auf den Weg in Helens Büro. Er hatte so viel Arbeit investiert und dieser Idiot..., so hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt, diese Hexe hatte ihn verhext. Immer noch vor sich hin grummelnd kam er in Helens Büro an. Er erzählte ihr, dass Kevin noch bleiben würde. Er hatte keine Lust ihr von seinem Disput mit ihm zu erzählen. Zum Glück war sie so von ihrem ersten Erfolg bei ihrer Korruptionsgeschichte begeistert, dass sie die ganze Zeit davon erzählte, während Peter schweigend zuhörte.

Als Peter gegangen war nahm Kevin den Papierkorb und holte den zerrissenen Zettel heraus. Er notierte sich die Namen und die Adresse auf einen anderen Zettel. Vielleicht würde er diese Notizen ja noch benötigen. Cole Turner, dieser Name sagte ihm nichts, aber ihm war ja überhaupt nichts bekannt, er legte seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch, warum erinnerte er sich nur nicht. Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Er wollte doch nur wissen wer er eigentlich war, aber die leichte Angst, die er auch am Anfang gehabt hatte, als er seine ersten Versuche unternommen hatte mehr von sich zu erfahren, stellte sich wieder ein. Er war zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass er kein schlechter Mensch war, auch kein edler Samariter, ein ganz normaler halt, aber mit einem guten Kern. Aber konnte er dann dieser Cole Turner sein? Und wenn ja, erzählten ihm die Schwestern dann nur Unsinn. Er seufzte und richtete sich wieder auf. Nein, er würde die Sache für's erste ruhen lassen, beschloss er. Aber die Sicherheit, vielleicht einen Anhaltspunkt zu haben, würde er nicht einfach wegwerfen. Er steckte den Zettel in seine Brieftasche und verließ sein Büro.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Bis zum nächsten Dienstag versuchte Kevin weder an Cole noch an Phoebe zu denken. Er hatte sich mit Peter wieder ausgesöhnt, dessen Wut schnell verflogen war. Er wusste, dass Peter sich an seine Bitte hielt und sich nicht mehr darum bemühte, etwas über Phoebe oder ihre Familie heraus zu bekommen. Es war schließlich Kevins Sache, und er würde auch entscheiden, wann es an der Zeit wäre, etwas zu unternehmen. Helen kam in ihrer Korruptionsgeschichte gut voran und Kevin hoffte insgeheim das dieser Philip tatsächlich darin verwickelt war. Sicher, er wünschte Phoebe nicht noch einen falschen Freund, aber besser sie merkte jetzt wie wenig sie zu ihm passte als in ein paar Jahren. Und dass sie nicht zu ihm passte, das hatte er auf den ersten Blick gesehen. Und Helens Aussagen hatten das bestätigt, das war ganz objektiv beobachtet. Versuchte er sich einzureden.

Phoebe hatte sich ebenfalls bemüht so wenig wie möglich über Coles Auftauchen nachzudenken. Sie hoffte sie würde ihn nicht wieder sehen, dann konnte sie so tun als wäre nichts geschehen, es wäre wie vorher, als wäre er noch immer tot und sie hätte ihre Ruhe. Naja und die hatte sie ja auch, schließlich hatte er sein Leben und seine "Kollegin" und sie hatte ihres. Und ihr fiel eigentlich keine Gelegenheit ein, wo sie Cole zufällig über den Weg laufen könnte, also gab es kein Problem. Sie seufzte, sie wünschte sich alles wäre tatsächlich so einfach. Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Leserbriefen zu, als sie plötzlich eine Vision bekam.

Sie sah ein altes Gebäude, das von innen ziemlich verfallen war. In einem Raum im Erdgeschoss befand sich ein Dämon mit einer jungen Frau. Die Frau flehte ihn an sie in Ruhe zu lassen, aber der Dämon lachte nur. Aus seinen langen spitzen Fingernägeln tropfte eine grünliche Flüssigkeit und er drohte der Frau damit, ihr diese in den Körper zu spritzen.

Als die Vision vorbei war schüttelte Phoebe benommen den Kopf. Sie musste der Frau helfen und zwar schnell. Sie nahm den Telefonhörer und wählte Paiges Nummer im Büro. Doch bei Paige meldete sich nur eine Kollegin, die Phoebe mitteilte, dass sie Paige jetzt unmöglich stören könne, auch wenn es noch so sehr ein Notfall sei, sie sei bei einer wichtigen Besprechung mit ihrem Chef. Auch als Phoebe meinte es ginge um Leben und Tod ließ sich die blöde Ziege nicht erweichen. Da Phoebe dieser Frau keine Nachricht hinterlassen konnte, teilte sie ihr nur missmutig mit, dass sich Paige so schnell wie möglich bei ihr melden solle, dass es dann aber wahrscheinlich schon zu spät sei. "Wie sie wünschen, ich werde es ausrichten" war die kühle Antwort.

Wütend wollte Phoebe Pipers Nummer anrufen, als ihr Blick auf die Zeitung traf, die aufgeschlagen auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag. Dort sah sie eine Anzeige, mit einem Bild eines leicht verfallenen Hauses. In der Anzeige wurden die Leser dazu aufgefordert, Geld für Renovierungsarbeiten von "Midlands New Hope" zu spenden. Die Spenden sollten auf ein Konto bei der Stadt eingezahlt werden, aber ganz klein stand dort auch, in welcher Straße diese Neue Hoffnung lag. Sie war sich sicher, dass es sich bei ihrer Vision um dieses Gebäude gehandelt hatte. Es war nicht weit entfernt von ihrem Büro und mit etwas Glück konnte sie in 10 Minuten dort sein. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und ihren Schlüsseln und verließ ihr Büro. Im Gehen probierte sie Piper zu erreichen, aber sie merkte zu spät, dass ihr Akku leer war. So ein Mist, aber es blieb ihr keine Zeit noch einmal zurück an ihren Schreibtisch zu laufen. Sie befand sich schon auf der Straße, also würde sie es alleine schaffen müssen. Sie atmete tief durch. Mit diesem Dämon würde sie schon alleine fertig werden, dachte sie bestimmt. Naja sie hoffte es jedenfalls und zur Not konnte sie immer noch Leo rufen.

Zur selben Zeit befand sich auch Kevin auf dem Weg zum "Midlands New Hope". Helen brauchte noch ein Foto der Front des Hauses, da das letzte Foto nichts geworden war. Weil es seine Schuld gewesen war, hatte er sich bereit erklärt noch einmal bei dort vorbeizufahren. Als er bei dem Gebäude ankam stellte er zu seinem Erstaunen fest, dass einige Polizeiwagen die Straße vor dem Gebäude absperrten. Er stieg aus seinem Auto und begab sich in die Nähe der Absperrung es waren schon einige Schaulustige anwesend.

"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte er eine ältere Frau. Sie blickte ihn an und schien erfreut zu sein, dass sie ihm ihr Wissen mitteilen konnte.

"In dem Gebäude soll ein Mann eine Frau gefangen halten." meinte sie verschwörerisch. Kevin schaute die Frau so überrascht, wie er konnte, an. Er wusste genau dass sie das erwartete. Er erzielte den gewünschten Effekt, denn sie fuhr zufrieden fort. "Die Polizei versucht in das Gebäude zu kommen, aber bisher ohne Erfolg. Die Türen scheinen aus Eisen zu sein, die Polizei bekommt sie auf jeden Fall nicht auf und sie haben Angst zu viel Lärm zu machen, damit der Täter keine Kurzschlusshandlung begeht."

Die Frau wollte noch weiter reden, aber Kevin hatte genug erfahren. Er lächelte die Frau charmant an und bedankte sich überschwänglich für die Informationen. Dann ging auf den Polizeiposten zu. Er dachte angestrengt nach, es war sicher besser der Polizei mitzuteilen, dass sie von hinten auf das Gelände kommen könnten. Er hoffte, niemand würde ihn fragen, woher er das wusste, im Eifer des Gefechts würde sich schon niemand darüber den Kopf zerbrechen. Er wollte wirklich nicht gerne Helens Recherchen gefährden. Sie würde ihn steinigen, wenn er die ganze Betrugsache bekannt machen würde. Aber sie würde auf keinen Fall eine Frau gefährden nur wegen einer Story, davon war er überzeugt. Doch vielleicht war es besser selbst auf die Rückseite des Gebäudes zu gehen und die Frau zu befreien, die Polizei war doch manchmal schon ziemlich unfähig und er selbst als Held in der Zeitung, also das ließ sich nicht verachten. Aber nein, er würde es der Polizei mitteilen, dass war das beste. Er war bei einem sehr jungen Polizisten angekommen, der die Schaulustigen von der Absperrung fern hielt. Kevin wollte gerade über das Absperrungsband steigen als er ihn anschnauzte. "Bleiben sie wo sie sind, hier sind nur Polizisten zugelassen."

Kevin holte seinen Presseausweis hervor und hielt ihn dem Mann entgegen. "Ich bin von der Presse und ich möchte ihnen behilflich sein."

"Ha die Presse und uns behilflich sein, bleiben sie wo sie sind, das ist hier eine heikle Situation."

"Sie verstehen mich nicht, ich weiß wie man..."

"Nein sie verstehen nicht richtig, sie stören hier, machen sie sich vom Acker."

Kevin überlegte kurz, ließ sich dies dann aber nicht zwei mal sagen. Gut, das Schicksal hatte entschieden, er hatte guten Willen gezeigt, wenn dieser Idiot ihm nicht zuhören wollte, dann konnte man ihn nicht zwingen. Er hatte das richtige probiert und leider war ihm dies missglückt. Okay, er hätte es noch weiter probieren können, aber was hätte das genutzt, dieser arrogante Kerl hätte gedacht er wolle sich nur wichtig machen. Also musste er wohl oder übel selbst versuchen, die Frau zu befreien. Er lächelte zufrieden und als er auf schaute sah er sich Phoebe Halliwell gegenüber.

Phoebe war gerade aus dem Auto gestiegen und hatte zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen müssen, dass es vor dem Gebäude von Polizisten wimmelte, wie sollte sie nur in das Haus reinkommen und ohne Aufsehen zu erzeugen die Frau retten, fragte sie sich als sie plötzlich Cole gegenüber stand.

"Hallo, was für eine nette Überraschung, was machst du denn hier?" fragte er erfreut.

"Ich muss unbedingt in das Haus" sagte sie, da sie keine Lust zu Ausflüchten hatte und verzweifelt nach einem Weg suchte, um hinein zu kommen.

"Die Polizei läßt keinen in die Nähe des Hauses" erzählte ihr Kevin.

"Aber ich muss dort hinein, ich kann der Frau helfen."

Überrascht sah Kevin sie an. Er überlegte kurz und fasste sie dann am Arm. "Komm" meinte er, "ich weiß einen Weg."

"Tatsächlich" Phoebe glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen, folgte ihm aber zu seinem Auto.

"Ja, ich war vor kurzem schon einmal hier, ein paar Straßen weiter kommt man über ein verlassenes Grundstück auf die Rückseite des Hauses. Von dort ist es kein Problem." Sie schaute ihn immer noch etwas misstrauisch an. "Es ist wirklich so!" meinte er und schaute sie fragend an. Phoebe fasste einen Entschluss und stieg in sein Auto, da sie keine andere Möglichkeit sah, in das Haus zu gelangen.

"Wieso hast du der Polizei nichts gesagt" fragte sie auf der kurzen Fahrt.

"Wollte ich ja aber, sagen wir so, sie hatten kein Interesse und da hatte ich dann auch keine Lust mehr meine Informationen anzubieten."

"Also hättest du die Frau einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen."

"Wo denkst du hin, wir sind doch gerade auf dem Weg ihr zu helfen," er lächelte ihr zu. "Und besser ist die Polizei bestimmt nicht."

Phoebe wollte gerade widersprechen als ihr einfiel das sie ja auch nicht wollte, das die Polizei irgendetwas von dieser Aktion mitbekam.

"Wir sind da" meinte Kevin, sie stiegen aus und gingen den gleichen Weg den Kevin und Helen ein paar Tage zuvor gegangen waren. Am Steg bot er Phoebe seine Hand an, sie wollte sie zuerst übersehen, nahm sie aber schließlich doch. Es war doch völlig harmlos sagte sie sich. Denk nicht weiter darüber nach. "Danke" murmelte sie.

Als sie beim Haus ankamen, hielt Kevin sie plötzlich zurück. "Vielleicht sollte ich vorgehen, es könnte gefährlich werden."

"Nein, keine Sorge, ich weiß wo sie sich befinden." erklärte Phoebe ruhig.

Kevin schaute sie überrascht an, ihm fiel ein, dass er sie bis jetzt noch gar nicht gefragt hatte, woher sie überhaupt von der Gefangennahme wusste und warum sie meinte der Frau helfen zu können. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen als sie ihren Finger auf ihren Mund legte und flüsterte, dass sie leise sein sollten. Er nickte widerwillig.

Sie traten durch die Hintertür in die Küche, Phoebe überlegt krampfhaft wie sie es schaffen konnte, Cole loszuwerden. Erst jetzt kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es eine blöde Idee gewesen war, mit ihm in dieses Haus zu kommen, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Er durfte auf keinen Fall etwas von dem Dämon mitbekommen, sie musste ihn in die Irre führen. Aber das könnte schwierig werden, wenn er sich nicht geändert hatte. Am anderen Ende der Küche befand sich ein Gang, von dem aus es nach rechts und nach links ging. "Am besten ich gehe nach links und du nach rechts" schlug sie ihm vor.

Kevin sah sie entrüstet an "Kommt gar nicht in Frage, das ist viel zu gefährlich, ich lasse dich hier doch nicht alleine, du könntest ja dem Entführer in die Arme laufen."

Phoebe seufzte, er hatte sich nicht geändert. Was sollte sie nur tun. "Hör zu er ist bestimmt nicht im Erdgeschoss und ich bin ganz vorsichtig, wenn ich sie sehe, hole ich dich sofort. Wenn wir uns aufteilen sind wir schneller, wir müssen uns beeilen, um die Frau noch retten zu können."

Kevin sah sie skeptisch an, sie hatte schon recht, aber er wollte sie auf keinen Fall in Gefahr bringen.

Sie sah sich kurz um und ging zurück in die Küche zurück. Dort nahm sie zwei leicht verrostete Messer, auf einem Behälter der immer noch auf der Anrichte stand. "Hier!" sie gab ihm ein Messer und sagte "Jetzt sind wir immerhin bewaffnet."

Kevin nahm das Messer entgegen "Er hat sicher gefährlichere Waffen" meinte er nicht besonders überzeugt von ihrer Bewaffnung.

"Wenn wir hier lange überlegen, stirbt sie vielleicht" probierte Phoebe es weiter.

"Okay, aber sei ja vorsichtig und unternimm nichts alleine" erklärte Kevin missmutig.

"Ist schon klar, also los." Phoebe machte sich auf den Weg.

Kevin war gar nicht wohl bei der Sache, er machte sich vorsichtig auf den Weg. Er betrat den nächsten Raum, der rechts von ihm lag. Nichts, so ging es die nächsten Räume weiter. Er schaute sich um und lauschte, er hörte kein Geräusch. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Hatte Phoebe ihm vor dem Haus nicht gesagt, dass sie wüsste, wo die beiden sich befinden. Er musste grinsen, das hatte sie gut organisiert, sie hatte ihn in die falsche Richtung geschickt. Aber warum nur rätselte er. Er kehrte um und ging in die Richtung in die Phoebe gegangen war.

Phoebe befand sich unterdessen schon vor dem Raum in dem der Dämon die Frau gefangen hielt. Sie sah wie er mit seinen langen grünen Fingernägeln vor der verängstigten Frau herumfuchtelte und hre Haut hier und da leicht aufritzte. An den Stellen, an denen eine grüne Flüssigkeit ihre Haut berührt hatte, bildeten sich Beulen und die Frau wimmerte. Phoebe musste schnell etwas unternehmen, bevor Cole ihre List durchschaute und in ihre Richtung unterwegs war. Sie überlegte nicht lange und stürmte in das Zimmer mit einem Tritt schleuderte sie den Dämon durch den Raum und weg von der Frau, die auf dem Boden lag. Phoebe nahm ihr Messer und warf es auf den Dämon. Das Messer streifte ihn nur an der Seite. Grüne Flüssigkeit tropfte auf den Boden.

Der Dämon blickte Phoebe an "Du hast noch lange nicht gesiegt Hexe." meinte er bösartig "Das ist nur ein Kratzer."

Plötzlich waren Schritte im Gang zu hören, oh nein, das war Cole, dachte Phoebe entsetzt. Doch ihr fiel ein, wie sie diese Situation ausnutzen konnte, "hörst du die Schritte Dämon," meinte sie selbstsicher, "das sind meine Schwester, gemeinsam werden wir dich vernichten."

Der Dämon sah sie überrascht an. Er überlegte kurz und beschloss, dass es besser wäre, zu verschwinden. Kurz bevor er verschwand erschien Kevin in der Tür. Er sah eine schemenhafte Gestalt, die auf einmal verschwunden war.

"Ist alles in Ordnung" fragte er Phoebe besorgt er sah auf die verletzte Frau am Boden.

"Ja alles in Ordnung" Phoebe ging auf die Frau zu.

"Wo ist er hin" Kevin blickte sich um, er hatte ihn doch kurz zuvor noch gesehen.

"Er ist weg" meinte Phoebe."Er ist geflüchtet"

"Wohin, vielleicht kann ich ihn noch erwischen." Kevin blickte sich noch einmal um, zu dem Raum gab es nur die Tür durch die er gekommen war, er hätte ihn doch sehen müssen. Er ging in den Gang zurück, auch hier war niemand zu sehen.

"Lass ihn, du bekommst ihn nicht mehr zu fassen." rief ihm Phoebe hinterher.

"Aber!" meinte Kevin unzufrieden.

"Nein, die Polizei wird ihn schon kriegen."

"Die Polizei, also so blöd wird er nicht sein, dass er ihnen in die Hände läuft. Er kann doch hinten raus. Warte mal" Kevin rannte den Gang entlang und durch die Küche, aber er konnte den Verbrecher nicht mehr sehen, so schnell konnte er doch gar nicht sein, man müsste doch noch etwas von ihm sehen, er verstand das alles nicht.

Phoebe überlegte inzwischen ob sie Leo rufen sollte. Der Frau ging es zwar nicht so schlecht, aber sie wusste nicht, ob die grünliche Substanz giftig und damit lebensgefährlich war. Doch wenn sie Leo rufen würde und Cole würde das sehen, das konnte sie wohl kaum erklären. "Wie fühlen sie sich" fragte sie die Frau. "Es geht schon" meinte diese leise.

"Meinen sie die Flüssigkeit war giftig?"

"Welche Flüssigkeit?" fragte sie und schloss wieder die Augen.

Als Kevin mit irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck wieder in den Raum kam traf Phoebe eine Entscheidung. "C ..." wie hieß er doch gleich "Kevin, kannst du sie tragen?"

"Was, sie tragen?" er sah Phoebe ungläubig an.

"Ja, wir müssen weg von hier. Sie muss behandelt werden."

"Aber ... Vorne ist die Polizei, wir müssen nur die Tür öffnen und..."

"Willst du ihnen etwa erklären, wie wir hier hereingekommen sind und was wir hier zu suchen haben?" fragte sie ihn.

Er dachte nach "Nein du hast schon recht." Er ging auf die Frau zu.

"Das ist ja komisch" sagte er plötzlich, "hier guck mal auf dem Boden, genau solche Flecken hat mir Peter beschrieben." Er schaute Phoebe aufgeregt an. "Weißt du nicht mehr, ich habe dir doch davon erzählt, die Flecken, die dann nicht mehr auf den Fotos zu sehen waren."

"Wir müssen hier verschwinden, wenn wir keinen Ärger bekommen wollen, deine Flecken interessieren mich da nicht." wimmelte sie ihn ab.

Sie hatte ja recht, aber eigenartig war diese ganze Situation schon. Aber er würde später darüber nachdenken. Er ging auf die Frau zu und hob sie auf. Sie war nicht allzu schwer und es war kein Problem für ihn sie zu tragen. Phoebe ging vor und Kevin folgte ihr mit der Frau auf dem Arm. Als sie den Steg erreichten, ging Phoebe als erste hinüber. Als sie die andere Seite sicher erreicht hatte, schaute sie sich um. Kevin betrat den Steg und kam leicht ins Schwanken.

"Sei vorsichtig und lass sie ja nicht fallen" fuhr sie ihn erschrocken an.

"Ich bemühe mich schon" meinte er ironisch und sah kurz zu ihr herüber. "Ich habe auch nicht vor in dieser Brühe da zu landen."

"Na dann ist ja gut" meinte Phoebe und sah zu wie Kevin vorsichtig mit der Frau auf dem Arm über den Steg balancierte.

Sie kamen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zu Kevins Auto. Dort legte er die verletzte Frau auf den Rücksitz. "Du kannst mich bei meinem Auto absetzen, es steht.."

"Bist du verrückt, wir fahren die Frau jetzt sofort ins Krankenhaus." fuhr Kevin sie an.

"Und was willst du denen im Krankenhaus erzählen?"

"Keine Ahnung, dass sie vom Baum gefallen ist, oder was weiß ich, mir wird schon etwas einfallen, ich bin sehr erfinderisch." er sah mit zufriedenem Grinsen an. "Das glaube ich dir auf´s Wort, aber nein, ich bringe sie zu mir nach Hause, mein Schwager ist Arzt, er wird sie versorgen, ohne Fragen zu stellen."

"Na schön, wenn du meinst, aber ich bringe euch hin." bestimmte Kevin und fuhr los.

"Das kommt gar nicht in Frage, du bringst uns zu meinem Auto..."

"Wirklich eine tolle Idee, ich bringe euch zu deinem Auto, vor den Augen der Polizei lade ich dann eine verletzte Frau aus meinem Auto und verfrachte sie in deins. Das wird sie sicher interessieren." meinte Kevin ironisch.

Phoebe seufzte, er hatte ja Recht, aber sie wollte ihn zwar auf keinen Fall in der Nähe ihres Zuhauses haben, doch es blieb ihr keine andere Wahl.

"Also wo lang geht es?" fragte Kevin leicht verärgert, er hatte ihr geholfen und sie stellte sich dermaßen an, wenn er sie netterweise nach Hause bringen wollte. Wie konnte man sich nur so anstellen. Hatte er nicht bewiesen, dass man ihm trauen konnte, er hatte schließlich diese ganze ominöse Aktion mitgemacht, von der er immer noch nicht wusste, was er davon halten sollte.

"Ist ja schon gut, also an der nächsten Kreuzung biegst du links ab."


	8. Kapitel 8

8. Kapitel  
  
Als sie vor dem Haus ankamen, stellte Kevin seinen Wagen ab. Er stieg aus und wollte die Frau aus dem Auto holen. Phoebe stieg ebenfalls aus und meinte "Warte, du musst sie nicht hineintragen, ich kann meinen Schwager holen."  
  
Kevin schaute sie böse an und erklärte ihr in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete. "Ich trage sie hinein, okay." Er hob sie hoch und ging auf den Eingang zu.  
  
Was würden die anderen nur denken, wenn sie hier mit Cole ankommt dachte sich Phoebe unbehaglich, als sie ihm hinterher eilte. Aber sie hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt, dass mussten sie einsehen. An der Tür hatte sie ihn wieder eingeholt und schob sich an ihm vorbei, um sie zu öffnen. Augenblicklich kamen ihr Paige, Piper und Leo entgegen.  
  
Als Paige die eigenartige Nachricht von Phoebe erhalten hatte, war sie sofort nach Hause gekommen und hatte Piper alles erzählt. Piper war beunruhigt gewesen, dass sie nichts von Phoebe gehört hatte, und sie hatten schließlich Leo gerufen. Sie konnten sich keinen Reim darauf machen, dass sich Phoebe nicht noch einmal gemeldet hatte und bisher noch nicht nach Hause gekommen war. Also hatten sie beunruhigt gewartet. Und nun ging die Tür auf und Phoebe kam herein unversehrt aber mit Cole im Schlepptau, der eine verletzte Frau trug. Die drei schauten sie ungläubig an.  
  
"Wohin mit ihr?" fragte Kevin die drei, die dort wie erstarrt standen und ihn misstrauisch betrachteten.  
  
"Ähm auf die Couch ins Wohnzimmer," meinte Phoebe und zeigte ihm den Weg. Als sie sich umdrehte sagte sie lautlos zu den anderen "Keine Sorge, alles ist in Ordnung, ich erzählte es euch später."  
  
Kevin legte die Frau auf das Sofa und blickte zurück zu den anderen.  
  
"Ja, also mein Schwager Leo, der Arzt," fügte Phoebe laut hinzu und schob Leo ins Wohnzimmer."Wird sich jetzt um sie kümmern." Leo betrat das Wohnzimmer und ging auf die Frau zu.  
  
"Können sie ihr helfen?" fragte ihn Kevin, während er immer noch die verletzte Frau betrachtete.  
  
"Also das kann er sicher" meinte Phoebe schnell und zog Kevin mit sich aus dem Zimmer. "Aber dafür ist er lieber alleine, dann kann er sich besser konzentrieren."  
  
"Hat er überhaupt seinen Arztkoffer dabei," fragte Kevin als er aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus war, er versuchte sich umzuschauen, aber Phoebe zog ihn weiter auf die Tür zu. "Ich habe gar keinen gesehen."  
  
"Ach der stand noch im Wohnzimmer, keine Sorge". Phoebe wusste, dass die anderen darauf brannten von ihr zu erfahren, was passiert war. Sie musste Cole so schnell wie möglich loswerden. "Also danke für alles," sagte sie zu ihm und setzte ihr freundlichstes Lächeln auf. "Es war wirklich nett, dass du mir geholfen hast, aber jetzt kommen wir alleine zurecht."  
  
"Was?" Kevin glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, sie wollte ihn einfach so abschieben. "Also ich muss doch noch wissen, was mit der Frau wird, ich habe schließlich dabei geholfen, sie zu retten." Er zeigte entrüstet mit der Hand in Richtung des Wohnzimmers, irgendwas stimmte doch hier absolut nicht.  
  
"Aber mein Mann bracht vielleicht etwas länger, wir wissen ja noch gar nicht was sie hat und wir wollen sie auch nicht aufhalten." meinte Piper freundlich aber bestimmt.  
  
Kevin schaute die Schwestern irritiert an.  
  
"Ja also dann," Phoebe öffnete die Tür.  
  
Widerwillig ging Kevin hinaus "Aber ihr werdet mir doch Bescheid sagen, was aus der Frau geworden ist," meinte er unzufrieden.  
  
"Sicher kein Problem" antwortete Phoebe zuvorkommend.  
  
Kevin drehte sich um, als er sich an etwas erinnerte. "Du hast meine Nummer sicher noch gar nicht." Er griff in seine Tasche und holte seine neue Visitenkarte hervor. Bevor er sie Phoebe gab, hob er sie hoch und hielt sie in Richtung von Paige "sie sind endlich fertig" meinte er grinsend.  
  
Phoebe nahm sie entgegen. "Danke!" meinte sie, "ich werde mich melden." Sie wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als Kevin noch etwas einfiel. "Was wird denn aus deinem Auto, soll ich dich nicht noch schnell hinfahren, dass ist kein großer Umweg für mich."  
  
"Nein Danke, dass ist kein Problem, Paige wird mich fahren, nicht wahr Paige" sie drehte sich um.  
  
"Ja wir regeln das schon" meinte diese.  
  
"Na dann".  
  
"Ja und nochmals danke." Phoebe schloss endgültig die Tür. Sie stöhnte erleichtert auf und drehte sich um. Paige und Piper schauten sie missbilligend an.  
  
"Guckt nicht so, ich hatte keine andere Wahl, ich musste seine Hilfe annehmen."  
  
Die beiden schienen nicht sehr überzeugt zu sein.  
  
In diesem Moment kam Leo aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Wie geht es ihr." fragte Phoebe, dankbar für die Ablenkung.  
  
"Gut, ich konnte ihre Wunden heilen, aber was es mit der Flüssigkeit auf sich hatte?" er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"War es eine Art Gift?" fragte Piper.  
  
"Nein, es besteht keine Gefahr für sie, die Substanz hat sich wieder aufgelöst, ich denke nur in einer höheren Dosis ist sie gefährlich, was sie sonst noch bewirkt, falls überhaupt, weiß ich nicht."  
  
Die Schwestern dachten darüber nach, was dies bedeuten konnte. Als niemand etwas einfiel, wandte sie Piper wieder an Phoebe. "So, Phoebe, jetzt erzähl uns endlich von Anfang an, was passiert ist. Vielleicht wissen wir dann mehr."  
  
"Na gut." Nachdem Phoebe den anderen von ihrer Vision und den Umständen erzählt hatte, warum sie Coles Hilfe annehmen musste, gingen die drei auf den Dachboden. Leo blieb bei der verletzten Frau, die bisher noch nicht erwacht war.  
  
"Also ich finde es doch ganz schön gefährlich, dass du Cole um Hilfe gebeten hast." meinte Paige als sie oben angekommen waren.  
  
"Was hätte ich denn tun sollen, dort war überall Polizei und ich musste doch in das Haus kommen. Außerdem habe ich ihn nicht um Hilfe gebeten, er hat mir von dem Hintereingang erzählt."  
  
"Du hättest auch Leo oder mich rufen können." schlug Piper vor.  
  
"Bei der vielen Polizei dort überall schien mir das keine gute Idee zu sein." Verteidigte sich Phoebe.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit dem Auto?" meinte Paige.  
  
"Wie ich schon sagte, ich hielt das für zu gefährlich, da gingen ständig Leute vorbei, die hätten etwas davon mitkriegen können." bekräftigte Phoebe.  
  
Paige zuckte mit den Schultern, sie war da anderer Meinung.  
  
"Woher wusste Cole eigentlich von dem Weg." wunderte sich Piper.  
  
Phoebe dachte nach "ich weiß nicht, ich glaube das hat er mir nicht erzählt, merkwürdig."  
  
"Die ganze Angelegenheit ist merkwürdig Phoebe" gab Piper zu bedenken. "Überleg doch mal, woher wusste die Polizei denn Bescheid."  
  
"Vielleicht wurden sie von irgendjemand beobachtet."  
  
"Ein Dämon und sein Opfer? Oh ja, die sind bestimmt die Straße entlanggegangen und sind dann in das Gebäude getreten, sehr wahrscheinlich." meinte Paige.  
  
"Woher soll ich das denn wissen, auf jeden Fall war dort Polizei und Cole kannte den Weg." Sie schaute ihre Schwestern an. "Nein, trotz allem denke ich nicht, das er etwas damit zu tun hat. Er hatte von all dem wirklich gar keine Ahnung."  
  
"Naja er hat uns schon öfter hinters Licht geführt."gab Paige zu bedenken.  
  
"Also ich glaube das nicht." meinte Phoebe, obwohl sich sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr ganz so sicher war. "Lasst uns erst einmal ins Buch gucken."  
  
"Wie sah der Dämon noch mal aus?"  
  
Phoebe überlegte."Recht menschlich, aber er hatte grün leuchtende Augen, spitze Zähne und ebenso spitze lange Fingernägel, aus denen eine grüne Flüssigkeit tropfte."  
  
Piper durchblätterte das Buch, während Phoebe noch etwas einfiel. "Ich denke es ist der selbe Dämon der vor einer Woche schon einmal bei diesem Mann auf dem Marktplatz zugeschlagen hat."  
  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
"Cole hat mir erzählt, dass sein Kollege grüne Flecken auf dem Boden gesehen hat, die aber auf den Fotos nicht zu erkennen waren. Und er hat in seinem Bericht geschrieben, dass das Opfer eigenartige Verletzungen hatte, die sich die Polizei nicht erklären konnte."  
  
"Woher weißt du, was er geschrieben hat."  
  
"Er hat mir seinen Artikel aus dem Daylight Express zum Lesen gegeben." Sie schaute ihre Schwestern an, was dachten die sich denn eigentlich?  
  
"Ach, den hat er dir wohl gegeben, als du ihn mal wieder zufällig getroffen hast?" hakte Paige nach.  
  
"Also ihr übertreibt wirklich, das war an dem Tag, als ich ihn das erste und einzige Mal beim Daylight Express getroffen habe."  
  
"Wenn du das sagst." meinte Paige.  
  
Piper sah währenddessen wieder in das Buch, das war Phoebes Sache, dachte sie sich, sie würde schon die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Da entdeckte sie endlich einen Dämon auf den Phoebes Beschreibung passen konnte. "Phoebe schau mal, war es dieser hier."  
  
Phoebe schaute ihr über die Schulter, "ja genau, der war es. Quasta." las sie vor "Was steht denn da sonst noch über ihn?"  
  
Aus dem Buch erfuhren sie, dass der Dämon die Erinnerung beeinflussen konnte, und dass sie den Dämon vernichten konnten, indem sie etwas der grünen Substanz mit anderen Zutaten vermischten. Leider musste Phoebe ihnen mitteilen, dass die grüne Flüssigkeit, die Coles Kollege gesehen hatte am nächsten Tag verschwunden war. Wohl oder übel mussten sie also heute noch einmal zu dem Haus zurück und probieren, noch etwas von der Substanz zu erwischen.  
  
Währenddessen war Kevin schon wieder auf dem Weg zu seiner Zeitung. Er war immer noch wütend, dass er sich so einfach hatte abfertigen lassen. Sie hatte ihn ja quasi aus dem Haus geworfen, und das nachdem er ihr geholfen hatte diese Frau zu retten. Er konnte das alles nicht recht begreifen. Wieso hatte er sich das gefallen lassen? Ohne ihn hätte sie überhaupt keine Chance gehabt und dann hatte er sich wie ein lästiges Möbelstück vor die Tür stellen lassen.  
  
Er hatte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was das alles sollte, wieso hatte sie die Frau eigenmächtig retten müssen, ohne die Hilfe der Polizei in Anspruch zu nehmen. Und wohin war der Entführer verschwunden, er hätte wetten können, das er ihn noch kurz gesehen hatte, bevor er den Raum betreten hatte, aber wohin sollte er dann verschwunden sein? Aber selbst wenn er schon früher geflohen war, dann hätte er ihm doch entgegen kommen müssen. Ihm rauchte der Kopf, das alles war wirklich nicht normal abgelaufen, ob das irgendwie mit der Korruptionsgeschichte zu tun hatte? Wollte sie ihren Freund beschützen? Aber nein, wie ein Entführer sah der nun wirklich nicht aus. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht ein Handlanger von ihm, aber was sollte er mit so einer Aktion bezwecken. Er konnte es sich nicht denken. Da fiel ihm plötzlich wieder Helen ein, er hatte ihr ja versprochen, ein Foto von dem Haus zu machen, mit all der Polizei war ihm dies unmöglich gewesen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust noch einmal zu dem Haus zu fahren, ebenso wenig wollte er aber Helen oder Peter von der ganzen Aktion berichten. Die würden sich gleich sonst was dabei denken. Eigentlich hatte er mit ihnen bisher über fast alles reden können, aber dieses Mal hatte er keine Lust dazu. Er seufzte und drehte wieder um, hoffentlich ist die Polizei schon weg dachte er sich als er den Weg zum Gebäude von Midlands New Hope antrat.  
  
Paige teleportierte die 3 in den oberen Stock des Hauses, sie wollten erst einmal nachschauen, ob sich die Polizei schon verzogen hatte. Als sie durch das Fenster blickten, befanden sich keine Schaulustigen und keine Polizei mehr in der Nähe. Sie hörten kein Geräusch und darum machten sie sich auf den Weg, die verfallene Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Als sie an der Eingangstür vorbeikamen, sahen sie, dass diese aufgebrochen und notdürftig wieder verschlossen worden war. Sie folgten dem Korridor, bis sie zu dem Raum kamen, in dem der Dämon die Frau gefangen gehalten hatte. Die Polizei musste das Gebäude gründlich durchsucht haben, alle Türen standen offen und auf dem Boden sah man zahlreiche Fußabdrucke. Als sie den Raum erreichten, sah man das die Polizei auch dort gewesen sein musste.  
  
Anscheinend hatten sie nichts von Interesse gefunden, den selbst das verrostete Messer lag noch an der Stelle in die Phoebe es geworfen hatte. Durch die Verletzungen, die der Dämon der Frau zugefügt hatte, war zu wenig Blut geflossen war, um auf dem Boden zu tropfen. Daher war die Polizei sicher davon ausgegangen, dass in diesem Haus kein Verbrechen verübt worden war, denn auch die grünliche Flüssigkeit war schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
"So ein Ärger" meinte Paige, "wie lange bleibt denn diese blöde Flüssigkeit, bevor sie verschwindet?"  
  
"Tja da müssen wir wohl leider bis zum nächsten Mal warten, bis der Dämon zuschlägt. Hoffentlich können wir dann den Unschuldigen retten und etwas von der Substanz an uns nehmen." hoffte Piper.  
  
"Hier gibt es dann wohl nichts mehr zu sehen. Ich denke ich orbe uns wieder nach Hause."  
  
"Orb euch beide nach Hause Paige, ich habe draußen noch meinen Wagen stehen. Ich fahre dann mit dem Auto nach Hause."  
  
"Okay Phoebe, aber kommst du denn durch die Eingangstür?"  
  
"Ja sie ist nur notdürftig verschlossen, von innen wird das kein Problem sein."  
  
"Gut, wir treffen uns dann Zuhause." Paige und Piper verschwanden und Phoebe machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Von innen ließ sich die Tür wirklich leicht öffnen, Phoebe musste sich nur ein bisschen dagegen werfen und schon war sie offen. Als sie vor die Tür trat stand sie direkt Cole gegenüber. Wieso musste ihr das nur dauernd passieren, fragte sie sich genervt.  
  
Kevin war gerade wieder bei dem Gebäude angekommen und hatte erleichtert festgestellt, dass die ganzen Leute verschwunden waren. Kritisch hatte er die aufgebrochene Tür betrachtet und beschlossen, dass man die Spuren davon mit etwas Glück auf dem Foto nicht würde erkennen können. Das einzige Problem waren die farbigen Absperrbänder davor. Er hatte sich gerade an die Arbeit gemacht, die Bänder zu entfernen, als er plötzlich Geräusche aus Richtung der Tür vernommen hatte. Er war näher herangetreten, als die Tür sich öffnete und Phoebe heraustrat. Er schaute sie entgeistert an "Was machst du denn wieder hier" fragte er sie überrascht.  
  
Phoebe hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen. "Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen" was hatte er hier nur wieder zu suchen, fragte sie sich.  
  
Er war sich nicht schlüssig, ob er auf ihre Frage eingehen sollte, antwortete dann aber trotzdem "Ich sollte für Helen dieses Haus fotografieren, aber bei dem Menschenauflauf vorhin war das ja nicht möglich."  
  
"Seit wann bist du auch noch Fotograf?" fragte Phoebe wenig überzeugt.  
  
"Es soll kein professionelles Foto sein, nur eines für ihre Unterlagen." versuchte Kevin ihr zu erklären.  
  
"Und warum interessiert sie dieses Haus?" erkundigte sich Phoebe.  
  
Obwohl er sich fragte, warum er sich die Mühe machte, ihr alles zu erklären, wo sie ihm doch noch keine seiner Fragen richtig beantwortet hatte, erzählte er ihr von der Betrugsgeschichte, die Helen entdeckt hatte. "Und für dieses Gebäude zahlt die Stadt Gelder?" Phoebe konnte es nicht glauben.  
  
"Ja, von außen sieht es schließlich recht respektabel aus, so dass keiner Verdacht geschöpft hat, aber von innen, naja du hast es ja selber gesehen."  
  
"Und daher kanntest du auch den Weg in das Gebäude?"  
  
"Hm ja, Helen hat ihn irgendwie gewusst, frag mich nicht woher sie ihn kannte." Er lächelte Phoebe entschuldigend an.  
  
Die Sache wäre also geklärt, dachte sie sich und es hatte nichts mit Entführung und Dämonen zu tun. Irgendwie erleichterte sie das.  
  
"Hör mal," meinte er plötzlich "also es könnte sein, also dein Freund, also Helen meint.." er brach ab, sollte er es hier tatsächlich sagen?  
  
"Was?" sie lächelte ihn an "was willst du mir sagen?"  
  
"Also du musst mir versprechen, dass du nichts davon erzählst, Helen bringt mich um, wenn ich ihre Geschichte verderbe." er sah sie auffordernd an.  
  
"Gut, ich verspreche es." sie sah ihn gespannt an.  
  
"Aber auch deinem Freund nicht!" fügte Kevin noch rasch hinzu.  
  
Warum sollte sie Philip nichts erzählen, fragte sie sich, sagte dann aber "Versprochen!"  
  
"Also," begann Kevin "Helen ist der Meinung das dein Freund in der Sache mit drin steckt."  
  
"Philip?" Phoebe konnte es nicht glauben, sowas traute sie ihm einfach nicht zu. "Das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Hat sie denn Beweise?"  
  
"Naja Helen kam sein Name bekannt vor, sie meinte sie habe auch seine Unterschrift unter einigen Verträgen gesehen. Und sie ist der Meinung, dass er ihr wie so ein Typ vorkommt, der für seine Karriere alles machen würde."  
  
"Sie denkt, sie glaubt, Beweise sind das ja wohl keine." Das hörte sich doch alles sehr vage an. Gut sie glaubte ihm die Geschichte mit Midlands New Hope, aber dass Philip darin verwickelt war konnte sie nicht so recht vorstellen. Obwohl, diese Helen hatte schon Recht, seine Karriere war Philip sehr wichtig, fast zu wichtig, für Phoebes Geschmack, aber dass er gleich bei Betrügereien mitmachen würde, nein, dafür war er einfach zu gesetzestreu.  
  
"Ich wollte dich bloß warnen, so wie ich Helen kenne hat sie bald Beweise und dann könnte er vielleicht Probleme bekommen. Und da du schon mit deinem letzten ähem Mann Probleme hattest, wollte ich nicht, dass dir das noch einmal passiert."  
  
"Ich passe schon auf mich auf." erklärte sie zickig.  
  
"Okay, ich will nur nicht dass dir noch jemand wehtut." sagte er, und verstand selber nicht, warum sich bei ihr sein Beschützerinstinkt meldete.  
  
"Danke, dass du mich gewarnt hast." sie sah ihn an und er merkte, dass sie das sogar ernst meinte.  
  
"Keine Ursache" Kevin begann wieder damit die Bänder abzureißen. "Aber bitte erinnere dich an dein Versprechen, kein Wort an deinen Freund." Er schaute Phoebe an und erklärte es noch einmal. "Wenn er unschuldig ist, dann hat er nichts zu befürchten und wenn er mit drinsteckt, dann ist er sowieso der Falsche für dich."  
  
"Du hältst wohl nicht viel von Ehrlichkeit in einer Beziehung." meinte sie kalt. Und fügte hinzu, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte. "Aber keine Sorge, ich habe es dir versprochen, und daran halte ich mich auch."  
  
Sie schaute ihm eine Weile zu und fragte dann "Was machst du da überhaupt?"  
  
"Hm ach, wegen dem Foto, ich will nicht das auf dem Foto diese Bänder zu sehen sind." Er hielt ihr eins entgegen. "Sie sind doch einfach zu auffällig. Und ich habe keine Lust Fragen hierzu zu beantworten."  
  
Phoebe sah sich bemüßigt ihm zu helfen. Mit ihrer Hilfe entfernten sie die letzten Bänder und traten ein paar Schritte zurück. Kevin machte ein paar Fotos und sie begaben sich in Richtung ihrer Wagen.  
  
"Wie geht es eigentlich der Frau?" fragte Kevin. "Konnte dein Schwager sie heilen?"  
  
"Ja das konnte er zum Glück, sie wird wieder gesund."  
  
"Was hatte sie denn?"  
  
"Das konnte Leo leider auch noch nicht sagen," meinte Phoebe und fügte schnell hinzu "dazu sind noch einige Tests im Labor notwendig."  
  
"Ja ich versteh schon, es waren aber schon sehr merkwürdige Verletzungen, die der Täter ihr zugefügt hat. Und ich verstehe auch gar nicht, was er damit bezwecken wollte." sagte Kevin ratlos.  
  
Zu Phoebes Erleichterung waren sie bei ihren Wagen angekommen.  
  
"Tja man weiß nie, was in solchen Verrückten vorgeht. Danke noch einmal für deine Hilfe." sie sah ihn noch einmal an und stieg ein. "Und Danke für deine Warnung, ich werde mich vorsehen." Sie schloss die Tür und fuhr los.  
  
Er sah ihr hinterher. Er hatte ihr von der Betrugsgeschichte erzählt und sie gewarnt. Er hoffte sie würde sich vorsehen und es niemandem erzählen. Aber er vertraute ihr instinktiv, sie hatte es ihm versprochen, also würde sie es auch nicht tun. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das wieder nur er ihre Fragen beantwortete hatte, und sie seinen geschickt ausgewichen war. Darin war sie wirklich gut, dachte er anerkennend. Aber irgendwann würde er auch aus ihr alles herausbekommen. Das schwor er sich.  
  
Als Piper und Paige wieder Zuhause angekommen waren, fanden sie Leo im Wohnzimmer vor. Die Frau war immer noch nicht erwacht. Sie erzählten ihm, dass sie keine grüne Substanz mehr gefunden hatten, als sie die Frau plötzlich bewegte. Sie stöhnte und richtete sich auf. Überrascht und erschreckt schaute sie die drei an. "Wer sind sie?" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
"Regen sie sich nicht auf" versuchte sie Piper zu beruhigen und ging zu ihr hinüber. "Sie hatten einen Unfall, aber es wird alles wieder gut."  
  
"Einen Unfall?" die Frau versuchte sich zu erinnern und fasste sich an den Kopf. "Ich kann mich an gar nichts erinnern, ich war gerade noch in meinem Zimmer und habe die Weihnachtsgeschenke eingepackt, als.."  
  
"Was?" Piper schaute die Frau irritiert an. "Sie haben die Weihnachtsgeschenke eingepackt, aber wir haben Mai."  
  
Die Frau schaute sie entgeistert an. "Nein es ist doch Dezember, oder etwa nicht?" sie schaute sich unruhig um.  
  
"Sie sind noch ein bisschen durcheinander" versuchte Leo sie zu beruhigen. "Ruhen sie sich erst einmal etwas aus."  
  
Die Frau legte sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen. "Vielleicht haben sie Recht."  
  
Die drei verließen das Wohnzimmer. "Stand im Buch der Schatten nicht, das der Dämon die Erinnerung beeinflussen kann" fiel es Paige wieder ein. "Ich schaue am besten noch einmal genau im Buch nach." meinte sie und verschwand nach oben.  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Phoebe?" fragte Leo und blickte sich um.  
  
"Sie wollte mit ihrem Wagen zurückfahren, ich hoffe nur sie hat die Eingangstür wirklich so einfach aufbekommen, wie sie glaubt." Leo sah seine Frau fragend an. "Die Tür war von außen provisorisch abgesperrt, aber Phoebe war davon überzeugt, dass sie sie leicht öffnen kann. Ich frage mich nur wo sie solange bleibt."  
  
Doch Phoebe war unterdessen schon Zuhause angekommen. Sie stieg aus ihrem Auto und ging auf die Haustür zu. Sie hatte beschlossen, den anderen nichts davon zu erzählen, dass sie Cole noch einmal getroffen hatte. Sie würden nur falsche Rückschlüsse ziehen, redete sie sich ein. In ein paar Tagen würde sie ihnen erzählen, dass sie ihn angerufen hätte und dass er ihr dabei von der Betrugsgeschichte erzählt hatte. Sie war froh, dass sich seine Anwesenheit bei dem Gebäude so leicht aufgeklärt hatte. Was sie von dieser Betrugsgeschichte halten sollte wusste sie immer noch nicht genau, sie würde gerne Philip darüber ausfragen, aber sie hatte Cole versprochen es nicht zu tun. Und auch wenn sie nicht glaubte, dass Philip etwas damit zu tun hatte, so würde er vielleicht irgendetwas ausplaudern und das wollte sie nicht riskieren.  
  
Zufrieden mit ihrem Entschluss ging sie hinein. Sie fand Leo und Piper im Flur vor, die immer wieder ein Blick auf die schlafende Frau warfen. Sie erzählten ihr, dass die Frau kurz aufgewacht war, doch als Piper ihr mehr erzählen wollte, kam Paige die Treppe hinunter "Diese Flüssigkeit beeinflusst die Erinnerung." fing Paige an zu erklären.  
  
"Das wissen wir schon" meinte Piper ungeduldig. Paige merkt die Ungeduld der anderen, fing aber noch einmal mit ihren Erklärungen an. "Dieser Dämon hat, wie ihr ja schon wisst, die Fähigkeit Erinnerungen auszulöschen. Er spritzt dafür etwas von seiner grünen Substanz in die Opfer. Je mehr er ihnen injiziert, desto mehr zeitliche Erinnerungen verlieren die Opfer."  
  
"Also bei einer geringen Menge vielleicht ein Monat, bei einer größeren Menge ein Jahr und so weiter." schlussfolgerte Leo.  
  
"Und wenn er ihnen zu viel injiziert, wirkt diese Dosis tödlich. So war es wohl bei dem Mann letzte Woche." überlegte Phoebe.  
  
"Das ist möglich, also hat unsere Unschuldige die Erinnerung an die letzten 5 Monate verloren?" fragte Piper nach.  
  
"Es sieht ganz danach aus." meinte Leo.  
  
"Wie erklären wir ihr dass bloß." überlegte Phoebe.  
  
"Wie wär´s mit Gedächtnisverlust aufgrund des Unfalls." meinte Paige "Das kommt in letzter Zeit anscheinend häufiger vor."  
  
"Naja, im Gegensatz zu Cole fehlen ihr nur ein paar Monate, und sie weiß wenigstens ihren Namen." gab Phoebe zu bedenken.  
  
"Ja und ich denke es werden auch keine Nachwirkungen auftreten." fügte Leo hinzu.  
  
Als die Frau wieder erwachte, teilten die vier ihr mit, dass tatsächlich schon Mai wäre. Sie aber durch den Unfall wohl eine Art zeitweilige Amnesie hatte. Da sie sich an ihren Namen und auch sonst an alles erinnern konnte, war sie nicht allzu verstört. Sie erzählte ihnen, dass sie Debra White hieß und für die Stadt arbeitete, was Phoebe aufhorchen ließ. Da sie erst Anfang des Jahres bei einer neuen Abteilung anfangen sollte, hatte sie Angst, da sie sich nun weder an ihre neuen Kollegen noch an ihre Arbeit dort würde erinnern können. Die Schwestern probierten sie zu beruhigen. Sie meinten mit der gewohnten Umgebung würde die Erinnerung schon wieder kommen. Sie wussten dass dies nicht stimmte, aber Debra glaubte ihnen. Sie wollte dann noch wissen, wo sie sie gefunden hatten und Phoebe erzählte ihr, dass sie sie beim Nachhauseweg am Straßenrand gefunden hätte. "Das war wohl wieder ein ganz mieser Fall von Fahrerflucht," fügte sie hinzu. "Sie sollten die Polizei davon in Kenntnis setzen, solche Leute darf man nicht entkommen lassen."  
  
Debra stimmte zu und Phoebe brachte sie mit dem Auto zum Polizeirevier und sie trafen dort zum Glück auf Darryl. 


	9. Kapitel 9

9. Kapitel  
  
Ein paar Tage später saß Kevin in seinem Büro im Daylight Express, als Helen hereinkam. Er hatte ihr bisher noch nichts von den Vorfällen bei Midlands New Hope erzählt. Als er sie ansah bemerkte er, dass sie ziemlich betrübt aussah. "Hey was ist los?"  
  
"Ach ich bin genervt, ich komme mit dieser Betrugsgeschichte einfach nicht weiter." Meinte sie und ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor Coles Schreibtisch fallen. "Stell dir vor, ich wollte heute eine Mitarbeiterin der Stadt treffen, die mich vor kurzem angerufen hat. Diese Debra White hat mir einige wichtige Hinweise gegeben und ich merkte sie wollte reden. Also haben wir uns für heute verabredet." Sie legte eine Pause ein.  
  
"Na und, das ist doch gut."  
  
"Ja sicher, wenn sie gekommen wäre. Aber ich habe gewartet und gewartet und sie kam nicht. Und als ich sie noch einmal in ihrem Büro angerufen habe, hat sie mir doch tatsächlich gesagt, sie kenne mich nicht. Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Also gut dachte ich, vielleicht hat sie ja nur meinen Namen vergessen, aber nein, die Gute tat wirklich so als hätte sie von der ganzen Sache keine Ahnung." meinte Helen entrüstet.  
  
"Vielleicht hat sie Angst bekommen."  
  
"Das kann schon sein, aber bei unserem ersten Gespräch erschien sie mir nicht so. Und dann erzählt sie mir auch noch so eine dämliche Geschichte, dass sie einen Unfall hatte und sich daraufhin nicht an die Ereignisse der letzten Monate erinnern kann. Also wer glaubt denn bitte so was."  
  
"Nicht sehr originell."  
  
"Wem sagst du das, ach ich bin so frustriert, ich dachte durch sie würde ich einen Durchbruch bei meinen Recherchen erzielen." Helen ließ ihren Kopf in ihre Hände sinken.  
  
"Ach jetzt komm schon, Kopf hoch, du findest schon noch jemand der reden will. Jetzt weißt du wenigstens ganz sicher, dass du in ein Wespennest gestochen hast." Versuchte Kevin sie aufzumuntern.  
  
"Du hast ja recht." sie richtete sich wieder auf. "Aber warum ich eigentlich gekommen bin," sie holte ein Foto hervor, dass Kevin von dem Gebäude von Midlands New Hope gemacht hatte. "Hier, schau mal, bei der Tür, da sieht es doch so aus, als wäre sie aufgebrochen worden."  
  
"Wo denn?" Fragte Kevin arglos.  
  
"Hier," Helen zeigte auf die Stelle.  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Hast du dort nichts entdeckt?"  
  
Eigentlich wollte Kevin ihr nichts von der ganzen Sache erzählen, aber vielleicht war das unfair. Sie war schließlich seine Freundin. Er dachte nach. "Also um ganz ehrlich zu sein, als ich dort ankam, da waren vor dem Haus Absperrbänder der Polizei vor der Tür angebracht."  
  
"Tatsächlich, wo denn?" fragte Helen aufgeregt.  
  
"Ich habe sie abgenommen, weißt du, ich dachte sie würden sich auf dem Foto nicht so gut machen."  
  
Sie sah ihn verwundert an. "Ich verstehe ja noch zur Not, dass du sie abgenommen hast. Aber warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?"  
  
"Ich dachte, dass wäre nicht so wichtig."  
  
Helen sah ihn überrascht an, so ganz verstand sie ihn da nicht, aber na schön, wahrscheinlich hatten nur ein paar Randalierer versucht in das Gebäude zu gelangen, und die Polizei hatte den Eingang dann notdürftig abgesperrt. Sie Blickte noch einmal auf das Foto. Dass würde auch die Spuren an der Tür erklären. "Du hättest es mir aber sagen müssen, wahrscheinlich ist es unwichtig, aber man kann dass nie so richtig sagen, vielleicht ist dann doch mehr dran als man denkt." Sie sah ihn an und war davon überzeugt, dass er das auch wusste. Selbst am Anfang seiner Journalistenarbeit hatte keinen solchen Fehler begangen.  
  
"Ja tut mir Leid, wird nicht wieder vorkommen."  
  
"Okay, ist schon gut, wie schon gesagt, ich denke auch nicht, dass es etwas mit meiner Story zu tun hat." Sie seufzte. "Leider!"  
  
"Ach Helen komm, wenigstens arbeitest du an einem interessanten Fall. Seit wir hier sind, durfte ich fast nur Reportagen über Eröffnungen von Einkaufzentren oder Berichte über Frühlingsfeste schreiben," versuchte Kevin sie aufzumuntern.  
  
"Armer Kevin, du hast ja Recht, aber sag mal, wie geht es dir eigentlich sonst so? Hast du deine Ex-Frau mal wieder getroffen?"  
  
"Nein, wieso, wie kommst du denn darauf?" meinte Kevin alarmiert.  
  
"Ach ich weiß auch nicht, man sieht dich in letzter Zeit so selten." sie sah ihn an. Und du bist auch so schweigsam geworden dachte sie sich.  
  
"Und wieso soll das an ihr liegen? Ich habe doch nichts mit ihr zu tun. Das liegt wohl eher an der vielen Arbeit, die ein hart arbeitender Journalist in dieser Stadt erledigen muss."  
  
"Na dann will ich den hart arbeitenden Journalist mal nicht weiter stören." meinte Helen lachend und verließ das Büro.  
  
Als Helen gegangen war überlegte Kevin, ob er ihr nicht doch von der ganzen Entführung hätte erzählen sollen. Er hatte leichte Gewissensbisse, dass er es nicht getan hatte. Aber nur ganz leichte, sagte er sich, schließlich war er davon überzeugt, dass diese ganze Sache nichts mit Helens Betrugsgeschichte zu tun hatte. Durch Helens Besuch musste er sich aber wieder mit der ganzen Angelegenheit beschäftigen. In den letzten Tagen hatte er erfolgreich versucht dies nicht zu tun. Denn wenn er es tat, dann kamen ihm hunderte von Fragen in den Sinn, auf die er keine Antwort wusste, und dass machte ihn verrückt. Die einzige, die ihm hätte helfen können, Phoebe, hatte sich natürlich nicht wieder gemeldet.  
  
Bisher hatte er der Versuchung nicht nachgegeben sich bei ihr zu melden. Aber er hatte schließlich ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Dachte er grimmig. Er nahm die Zeitschrift für die sie schrieb aus seiner Schublade, um sie zu betrachten. Er hatte sie sich aus Neugier gekauft und interessiert ihre Antworten auf einige Leserbriefe gelesen. Er hatte entweder gelacht oder zustimmen müssen, sie war wirklich gut. Nun blätterte er zum Impressum und erblickte dort die Telefonnummer der Zeitung.  
  
Er holte den Zettel, auf den er Phoebes Namen geschrieben hatte aus seiner Brieftasche. Er überlegte noch kurz, dann griff er energisch zum Telefonhörer. Die Dame am Empfang gab ihm Phoebes Durchwahl. Als er diese Nummer aber probierte, landete er bei ihrer Kollegin, die ihm mitteilte, dass Phoebe schon gegangen war. So ein Ärger, ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ihre Telefonnummer nicht hatte, hatte er auch keine Lust sie Zuhause anzurufen.  
  
Kevin schaute auf die Uhr es war noch recht früh. Er fragte Phoebes Kollegin also erstaunt ob sie schon nach Hause gefahren sei. Sie teilte ihm mit, dass sie heute früher Schluss gemacht hatte, da sie noch etwas vor hatte. Wie gut dass ihre Kollegin so mitteilsam war dachte er sich. Und hakte weiter nach. "Ich bin ein sehr guter Freund von Phoebe, mein Name ist Kevin Torrens, sicher hat sie ihnen schon von mir erzählt." er hoffte natürlich, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Die Frau gab ein vages "ja" von sich.  
  
Gut dachte sich Kevin und grinste zufrieden. "Also ich muss sie unbedingt erreichen, und da sie sie so gut kennen, hat sie ihnen sicher mitgeteilt, wohin sie geht." Er merkte wie sie zögerte. "Sie wird ihnen ewig dankbar sein, wenn sie es mir sagen, dass verspreche ich ihnen."  
  
Die Kollegin gab nach "Also schön, sie wollte an den Strand, bei dem guten Wetter, da hat sie früher Schluss gemacht."  
  
"Ja, das ist keine schlechte Idee. Ich hoffe sie dürfen auch bald gehen."  
  
Sie seufzte, "leider nein, ich muss noch bis 18 Uhr hier ausharren."  
  
"Sie Ärmste, aber dann ist ja auch für sie Wochenende." versuchte er sie zu trösten "Hören sie, wissen sie zufällig, an welchen Strand sie gerne fährt, ich meine, ich weiß dass sie es mir schon erzählt hat, aber es will mir im Moment nicht einfallen" meinte er unglücklich.  
  
"Tja das kenne ich" meinte sie, und nannte Kevin den Strand, zu dem Phoebe gerne fuhr. Er bedankte sich bei der Frau und machte sich sofort auf den Weg, er kannte diesen Teil des Strandes. Mit etwas Glück würde er Phoebe schon finden.  
  
Ein paar Stunden zuvor war Phoebe bereits auf dem Parkplatz an ihrem Lieblingsstrand angekommen. Sie hatte ihr Auto stehen lassen und war am Meer entlanggegangen. Sie brauchte etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken und hier hatte sie diese. Die Sonne schien und es wehte ein leichter Wind, sie roch das Meer und sah den Möwen zu.  
  
Nachdem Darryl am letzten Dienstag die Anzeige wegen Fahrerflucht entgegen genommen hatte, hatte er die Frau mit nach Hause begleitet. Im Anschluss daran hatte Phoebe ihn über die wahren Umstände des Unfalls aufgeklärt. Er hatte versprochen, dass die Anzeige bald darauf im Papierkorb landen würde und er Nachforschungen über den Vorfall anstellen würde. Am nächsten Tag hatte er ihnen dann mitgeteilt, dass ein Passant Schreie einer Frau aus dem Gebäude gehört und daraufhin die Polizei verständigt hatte. Diese war sofort zur Stelle gewesen, obwohl sie einige Zweifel an dem Wahrheitsgehalt der Anzeige gehabt hatten. Sie hatten große Mühe mit der Eingangstür gehabt, und sie erst nach 30 Minuten öffnen können. Als sie das Gebäude endlich hatten betreten können, fanden sie nur noch leeren Räume vor. Sie hatten keine Blutspuren entdecken können und waren davon ausgegangen, es es sich um falschen Alarm gehandelt hatte.  
  
Phoebe war darüber sehr erleichtert. Seit den Ereignissen hatte sie zum Glück auch nichts mehr von Cole gehört. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie dabei empfand, dass er noch lebte als Sterblicher aber mit unheilbarer Amnesie. Sie wagte zu bezweifeln, dass er sich mit den vagen Antworten und Ausflüchten zufrieden geben würde. In diesem Fall hatte er sich wohl nicht geändert. Sie war sich immer noch unsicher, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte, es war merkwürdig, dass er keine Ahnung von Hexen und Dämonen haben sollte, aber sie war inzwischen überzeugt davon, dass dem wirklich so war. Sie war überrascht, wie normal es für sie gewesen war, mit ihm zusammenzusein. Es ging schließlich keine Gefahr mehr von ihm aus, er war nun weder Dämon noch von ihr besessen. Das war eine Erleichterung, aber es bestand immer noch die Gefahr, dass er herausfand, dass die Schwestern Hexen ware. Und als Journalist konnte man nie wissen, ob er die Story nicht verwerten würde. Er hatte schließlich keinen Grund mehr, es nicht zu tun. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust, dass er etwas gegen sie in der Hand hatte.  
  
Sie seufzte und schaute sich um, sie war weiter gegangen als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Sie erblickte einen Felsbrocken und ging darauf zu. Sie wollte sich erst noch etwas erholen, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg machte. Sie würde ihm einfach so weit dies möglich war aus dem Weg gehen, beschloss sie und betrachtete das Glitzern der Sonne auf dem Wasser.  
  
Als Kevin noch ein ganzes Stück von der Stelle entfernt war, die ihm Phoebes Kollegin beschrieben hatte, sah er auf einem Stein am Meer eine Frau sitzen. Instinktiv wusste er, dass dies Phoebe war. Er stellte seinen Wagen am Straßenrand ab und ging auf sie zu. An dieser Stelle des Strandes war es fast menschenleer. Sie bemerkte nicht dass er sich ihr näherte, da sie in dem Anblick des Meeres versunken war. Es berührte ihn irgendwie wie er sie dort sitzen sah. Er ging langsam näher und überlegte sich, wie er sie ansprechen sollte, er wollte sie schließlich nicht aufschrecken, aber sie hörte bereits die Schritte und blickte auf. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht dachte sie sich. Was machte er denn hier.  
  
"Hallo Phoebe" Fing er an, "ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht. Ähm deine Kollegin hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich hier finden kann."  
  
"Ach, hat sie das." der werde ich was erzählen dachte sie grimmig.  
  
Er machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung "sei ihr nicht böse, ich habe sie sozusagen überredet mir zu sagen, wo du bist."  
  
"Und wieso das?"  
  
"Naja du wolltest dich doch melden, und bisher .."  
  
Sie erhob sich "aber du wusstest doch schon, dass es der Frau gut geht, was gibt es denn da noch zu bereden?"  
  
Er lachte ungläubig. "Das meinst du doch nicht im Ernst, oder?"  
  
"Also ich muss jetzt los, ich habe es noch ziemlich weit bis zu meinem Wagen" sie begann loszugehen.  
  
Kevin ging ihr hinterher. "Warte," meinte er und grinste sie an "ich begleite dich ein Stück."  
  
Sie wusste nicht was sie dagegen sagen sollte, sie wusste dieses Mal würde er sich nicht so einfach abschütteln lassen. Da sie ihn ablenken wollte fragte sie ihn, ob er schon Fortschritte gemacht hatte, was seine Amnesie anging.  
  
"Nein, überhaupt nicht, ich denke ich lasse das einfach ruhen, sonst macht es mich nur völlig verrückt."  
  
"Kommt dir denn gar nichts bekannt vor, kein Ort, kein Erlebnis."  
  
"Nein. Ich war kürzlich sogar schon bei einer Psychiaterin, obwohl ich mir geschworen hatte, das nie zu tun." Oh man, warum erzählte er ihr das überhaupt.  
  
"Und sie hat nichts in Erfahrung bringen können?" fragte sie leicht alarmiert.  
  
"Nein, stell dir vor, sie hat mich in Hypnose sogar 100 Jahre zurückversetzt, um vielleicht in meinem vorherigen Leben einen Grund zu finden, warum ich mich an nichts erinnern kann, so ein Quatsch."  
  
Phoebe konnte sich nicht beherrschen und fing an zu lachen, sie würde der Ärztin gerne erzählen, dass die ganzen 100 Jahre aus seinem jetzigen Leben bestanden. Das würde sie sicher interessieren.  
  
Warum findet sie das denn komisch fragte sich Kevin unterdessen, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass die ganze Situation wirklich merkwürdig gewesen war.  
  
"Tut mir Leid," meinte Phoebe als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. "Ich habe mir die ganze Situation nur gerade vorgestellt."  
  
"Ja, es war wirklich merkwürdig. Ich wusste auch von Anfang an, dass sie mir nicht würde helfen können."  
  
Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, als Kevin wieder das Wort ergriff. "Erzähl mir doch einfach was die ganze Angelegenheit zu bedeuten hat, dann verschwinde ich schon wieder."  
  
Sie dachte fieberhaft nach, wie konnte sie ihm das nur plausibel erklären. "Also die Frau hatte einen Verkehrsunfall und kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern, sie weiß auch nicht genau wie sie in das Gebäude gekommen ist, sie hat sich wohl einfach dorthin geschleppt."  
  
"In das Gebäude geschleppt? Wie denn? Die Tür war doch verschlossen."  
  
"Na von hinten, so wie wir."  
  
"Und ihr Entführer?"  
  
"Also den gab es gar nicht. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dort niemand gesehen habe."  
  
Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass dort jemand gewesen war, hatte er nicht eine schemenhafte Gestalt gesehen? Oder hatte er sich das alles nur eingebildet?  
  
"Und da ich schon oft schlechte Erfahrungen mit der Polizei gemacht habe, wollte ich nicht, dass sie eingeweiht wird." erklärte Phoebe.  
  
"Aber woher wusstest du überhaupt, von der Frau?"  
  
Sie überlegte kurz, dass würde dieser Cole sowieso nicht ernst nehmen, er glaubte schließlich auch nicht an die Wiedergeburt. "Ich bin so eine Art Medium." Sie blickte ihn an und bemerkte sofort, dass sie recht gehabt hatte.  
  
"Medium?" Was sollte der Blödsinn denn jetzt, fragte er sich irritiert.  
  
"Ja, ich habe gespürt, dass die Frau meine Hilfe braucht."  
  
"Ach was!" Meinte sie das wirklich ernst, er konnte es kaum glauben.  
  
"Siehst du, du bist genau wie die Polizei, die glauben mir auch nie, darum wollte ich sie auch nicht einweihen. Aber du hast doch gesehen, dass ich Recht hatte." Sie sah ihn triumphierend an.  
  
Sie glaubte das tatsächlich, ob sie etwas verrückt war? Er sah sie skeptisch an. Obwohl, sie hatte wirklich gewusst, dass in dem Haus jemand war, aber das hätte sie auch von einem Passanten erfahren können. Aber so machte das Ganze etwas mehr Sinn. Ihr komisches Verhalten, ihre Geheimnistuerei, sie schien daran zu glauben und es war ja auch ganz harmlos.  
  
Er lächelte sie an. "Also gut, wenn du das sagst." Sie war nicht verrückt, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, sie glaubte sicher nur an so okkultes Hexenzeug . Es gab schließlich auch Voodoo und ähnliche Phänomene. Leider glaubte er nichts davon.  
  
Phoebe war zufrieden, sie merkte, dass er ihr nicht wirklich glaubte, ihr Benehmen jetzt aber entschuldigte.  
  
"Und der Frau geht es wirklich gut." fragte er noch einmal, er hoffte ihr Schwager war nicht auch irgend so ein Schamane und kein richtiger Arzt.  
  
"Ja es geht ihr wirklich gut, sie heißt Debra White und wenn du willst kannst du sie ja besuchen und dich davon überzeugen, aber ich muss dich warnen, sie kann sich wirklich an nichts erinnern."  
  
Debra White, hatte er diesen Namen nicht schon einmal gehört, überlegte er sich, er war davon überzeugt, er wusste nur nicht mehr wo.  
  
Auf einmal hörten die beiden ein lautes Donnern hinter sich. Sie blickten sie um und sahen einen pechschwarzen Himmel hinten über dem Meer.  
  
"Oh nein" meinte Phoebe "ein Gewitter." Vor ihnen schien noch die Sonne, aber hinter ihnen hatte sich eine bedrohliche Gewitterfront zusammengebraut, die rasant näher kam.  
  
Kevin sah sich um, von seinem Auto hatten sie sich schon ein ziemliches Stück entfernt. "Wie weit ist es noch bis zu deinem Wagen?" fragte er Phoebe.  
  
"Ich denke noch weit über einen Kilometer, dass schaffe ich nie vor dem Unwetter."  
  
Die ersten Tropfen begannen schon zu fallen. Kevin sah sich um. Etwas weiter in der Nähe der Straße entdeckte er einige Unterstände. "Komm mit" meinte er und ergriff ihre Hand. Gemeinsam rannten sie auf die Unterstände zu, die Tropfen wurden immer dichter und verwandelten sich langsam in einen Platzregen. Sie erreichten schließlich den Unterstand, der sich als eine Reihe von einzeln abgetrennten, kleinen Hütten herausstellte. Die von den Besitzern sicher als Aufbewahrungsräume genutzt wurden.  
  
Obwohl vor der Hütte ein Gang verlief, der überdacht war, waren Phoebe und Kevin, durch den starken Wind, auch hier kaum vor dem Regen geschützt. Phoebe probierte eine der Türen zu öffnen, aber sie waren verschlossen. "Verdammt" meinte sie, in ihrem dünnen Sommerkleid war ihr kalt geworden, denn es hatte sich merklich abgekühlt.  
  
"Ich schau mal nach ob hier nicht irgendwo einen Schlüssel versteckt ist." Kevin fasste mit seiner Hand in einen Spalt unter dem Dach. Phoebe suchte am Boden und hob ein paar größere Steine hoch.  
  
Minuten später fand Kevin einen Schlüssel in der Spalte, er hielt ihn Phoebe triumphierend hin. "Das ist höhere Gewalt," meinte er "Einbruch kann man das nicht nennen." Er steckte den Schlüssel in die Tür vor ihm und schloss auf.  
  
Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern, ihr war so kalt, dass es ihr egal war, ob es Einbruch war oder nicht, schließlich wusste es ja niemand. Sie betraten den Raum in dem sich alle möglichen Utensilien für den Strand, vom Sonnenschirm über ein Volleyballnetz bis hin zu Luftmatratzen befanden.  
  
"Bist du sehr nass?" fragte Kevin Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe sah an sich herunter. "Mein Kleid kann man auswringen."  
  
Kevin begann die Sachen zu durchsuchen. Er warf ihr ein Handtuch herüber "Hier," meinte er. Dann zog er sein T-Shirt aus und trocknete sich ab. "Vielleicht finde ich ja auch noch etwas zum Anziehen." Er kramte weiter herum, während Phoebe sich die Haare abtrocknete. Schließlich holte er einen großen wollenen Seemannspullover hervor. Er schaute ihn an und gab ihn Phoebe. "Er ist zwar nicht gerade modern," meinte er lächelnd "und er riecht etwas muffig, aber wenigstens ist er warm und trocken."  
  
Phoebe nahm den Pullover entgegen.  
  
"Am besten ziehst du dein Kleid aus." fügte Kevin hinzu.  
  
Das hättest du wohl gerne, dachte Phoebe und starrte den Pullover an, er sah kratzig aus, aber Cole hatte recht, ihr war scheußlich kalt. Da er weiter in den Sachen rumkramte und sich nicht weiter um sie zu kümmern schien, zog sie ihr Kleid aus und den Pullover an, er reichte ihr fast bis an die Knie. Sie wrang ihr Kleid aus und hängte es über einen Campingstuhl. Selber setzte sie sich auf eine aufblasbare Insel, die am Ende des Raumes stand. Die Besitzer hatten die Luft drinnen gelassen und sie irgendwie durch die Tür bekommen. Phoebe verstand nur nicht richtig wie.  
  
Kevin hatte unterdessen eine Kühlbox mit Getränken entdeckt. "Hey, schau mal, hier gibt es sogar eine Art Minibar, na, wie wär´s mit einem kühlen Drink?"  
  
Sie fröstelte "Mir wäre etwas warmes zu trinken lieber."  
  
Er schaute sich um, "ist dir immer noch kalt?" fragte er besorgt und holte eine Decke aus dem Haufen hervor. "Warte einen Moment." meinte er und kam zu ihr herüber, um sich neben sie zu setzen.  
  
"Was soll das werden?" fragte sie argwöhnisch als er sich neben sie setzte und rückte ein Stücken von ihm weg.  
  
Kevin hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ich will doch nur, dass dir wärmer wird." Er legte die Decke um sie beide. "Mehr nicht." erklärte er unschuldig.  
  
Phoebe war das ganze nicht ganz geheuer, aber sie wusste nicht genau was sie dagegen sagen sollte. Es ja bald vorbei, versuchte sie sich aufzumuntern.  
  
Es blitzte wieder und der Blitz erhellte den ganzen Raum, gleich darauf donnerte es laut. Phoebe schreckte fast unmerklich zusammen, doch da Kevin genau neben ihr saß merkte er es. "Hast du Angst vor Gewittern?" fragte er überrascht.  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber hier direkt am Meer sind sie irgendwie viel intensiver, und das ist nicht so angenehm."  
  
Es blitzte und donnerte erneut. "Stimmt schon, ich habe in Seattle mal ein Gewitter miterlebt. Ich war damals in einem Restaurant am Wasser, als der Blitz gleich nebenan in die Stromleitung einschlug. Auf einmal gab es keinen Strom mehr, dass Licht ging aus und einige Gäste wurden fast hysterisch. Zum Glück kam dann der Koch fluchend aus seiner Küche."  
  
"Wieso zum Glück?"  
  
"Naja, er sagte absolut empört, dass jetzt seine wunderbaren Gerichte ruiniert seien. Und er tat so als wären wir dafür verantwortlich. Das hat einen Gast dann so aufgeregt, dass er sich mit dem Koch angelegt hat. Es war wirklich so eine super Show, dass keiner sich mehr um den Stromausfall gekümmert hat." Bei dieser Erinnerung musste er lächeln.  
  
"Ja bei Gewitter verhalten sich manche Menschen schon eigenartig," meinte Phoebe und erzählte ihm, wie sie einmal in New York bei einem Gewitter mit einem Bankmitarbeiter, der ihr kurz zuvor hochmütig mitgeteilt hatte, dass aufgrund ihrer ständigen Kontoüberziehungen, die Gefahr bestünde, dass ihr Konto gekündigt werden müsste, im Fahrstuhl stecken geblieben war. Er war im stecken gebliebenen Lift dann dermaßen durchgedreht, dass er, als der Aufzug wieder funktionierte, ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass er dafür eintreten werde, dass sie keine Probleme mehr bei der Überziehung ihres Kontos haben würde, wenn sie daraufhin niemandem von seinem peinlichen Verhalten erzählen würde.  
  
Die beiden mussten lachen, "Oh ja" meinte Kevin, "Solche Bankleute kenne ich auch zur genüge." Nach einer Weile fragte Kevin "So, du hast also mal in New York gewohnt?"  
  
"Ja, eine ganze Weile sogar, ich wollte mich damals ausprobieren."  
  
"Und hast du das?"  
  
"Ja und dann bin ich wieder zurückgekehrt, nach San Francisco."  
  
"Und welche Stadt gefallt dir besser?"  
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch weiter über Phoebes Erlebnisse in New York, als sich plötzlich etwas über ihnen bewegte. Sie schauten nach oben. Die Palme der aufblasbaren Insel hatte Luft verloren und neigte sich langsam nach unten "Oh man" meinte Kevin "jetzt werden wir auch noch von der Palme erschlagen."  
  
Phoebe musste lachen, "Tja, wir haben wirklich ein Glück, ob hier wohl irgendwo ein Loch ist." Sie blickte zur Seite und suchte die Insel ab, entdeckte aber keins.  
  
"Bald sitzen wir auf dem blanken Boden mit einer platten Palme zwischen uns." meinte Kevin.  
  
"Wie lange wir es hier wohl noch aushalten müssen." seufzte Phoebe und blickte zum Fenster. Die Blitze hatten fast aufgehört, aber es regnete immer noch stark.  
  
Er musste lachen. "Es ist wohl sehr schlimm für dich mit mir hier zu sein?"  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht" meinte sie sofort und bemerkte zu ihrer Verwunderung, dass sie es tatsächlich ernst meinte. Sie hatte die letzte Stunde genossen. Jetzt wo sie keine Angst mehr vor ihm haben musste, wo er kein Dämon mehr war und nicht mehr zwanghaft hinter ihr her, war es eigentlich eine ganz entspannte Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen.  
  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm hin und sie blickten sich eine zeitlang schweigend an. Kevin lächelte leicht. Sie spürte, dass die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen doch nicht ganz so entspannt war, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte. Langsam und kaum merklich bewegten sich ihre Köpfe aufeinander zu, bis ihre Lippen sich berührten. Sie küssten sich erst zögerlich, dann immer intensiver. Für Kevin war es, als wäre dies alles, was er immer gewollt hatte, in gewisser Weise hatte er das Gefühl, als gehörten sie zueinander.  
  
Auch Phoebe schob all ihre nagenden Gedanken beiseite und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte ihn zu küssen, sie zog ihn dichter an sich heran, sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihrem Mund, seine Hände in ihrem Haar und sie konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall aufhören ihn zu küssen, doch die nagenden Zweifel wurden immer lauter und ihre warnende innere Stimme schwoll zu einem Schreien an. Wie konnte sie dies nur tun, es mochte sich zwar noch so gut anfühlen, aber sie wusste doch, was daraus werden würde, Kummer und Leid und ein gebrochenes Herz, ob er nun ein Sterblicher war oder nicht. Abrupt löste sie sich von ihm. Er sah sie mit einem fragenden Lächeln an.  
  
"Es geht nicht Cole" meinte sie. "Ich will das nicht noch einmal durchmachen." Sie stand auf und ging langsam auf die Tür zu.  
  
Kevin sprang ebenfalls auf und versuchte sie zurückzuhalten."Warte!" Sie blieb stehen und blickte sich um "Ich bin nicht Cole." meinte er leise.  
  
Sie ging mit einem traurigen Lächeln wieder zu ihm zurück. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn an. "Doch" meinte sie "und das weißt du auch." Sie drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Hütte.  
  
Draußen regnete es noch immer, aber das war Phoebe egal, sie begann zu laufen. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte, sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Nein zwei, korrigierte sie sich. Sie hätte ihn weder küssen dürfen, noch ihm erzählen sollen, dass sie ihn für Cole hielt. Sie hoffte er glaubte ihr nicht, obwohl sie das kaum zu hoffen wagte. Wie hatte sie nur so blöd sein können. Aber in dem Moment hatte sie es ihm einfach sagen müssen, damit er es verstand. Obwohl er es sowieso nie verstehen würde, dass es mit ihnen beiden niemals klappen würde, weder mit noch ohne Erinnerungen, es war einfach hoffnungslos. Selbst wenn er jetzt ein Sterblicher war, hatte das Schicksal doch immer etwas gegen ihre Beziehung gehabt. Ein Dämon und eine Hexe, das war einfach unmöglich. Selbst ohne ihre Schuld hatte es jedes Mal mit Kummer und Leid geendet, für sie beide. Sie wusste doch, es würde immer wieder etwas passieren, das ihre Liebe zerstören würde, und das würde sie nicht noch einmal ertragen. Ganz abgesehen von den Gefahren, in die er sie und ihre Schwestern gestürzt hatte. Sie würde es nie wieder zulassen, diesen Entschluss hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit getroffen, und daran würde sie auf gar keinen Fall rütteln. Und außerdem konnte sie ihm auch nicht so einfach verzeihen, dachte sie grimmig. Ach nein, meinte eine ironische Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Nein, auf keinen Fall, ob er sich nun daran erinnern konnte oder nicht.  
  
Langsam konnte sie nicht mehr weiterlaufen. Sie blieb stehen, um sich kurz zu erholen. Sie blickte sich um, sie war schon ein gutes Stück von der Hütte entfernt und er kam ihr nicht hinterher, dass war schon einmal gut. Der Regen war auch nicht mehr so stark, es nieselte nur noch, doch ihr Pullover war trotzdem schon wieder nass. Ihr Pullover? Oh nein, sie hatte den Pullover mitgenommen und ihr Kleid und ihren Autoschlüssel in der Hütte gelassen. Verzweifelt blickte sie zurück. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie noch einmal zurück zu der Hütte gehen. Sie blickte sich um, in ihrer Nähe war natürlich kein Mensch. Also warum nicht, dachte sie sich und rief nach Leo.  
  
Einige Sekunden später erschien er. "Phoebe, was machst du hier?" fragte er überrascht und irritiert, "Was ist los?"  
  
"Ich bin klitschnass und habe meinen Autoschlüssel verloren" erklärte sie ihm "Also bin ich in einer Notlage, und du musst mir helfen. Bring mich nach Hause, sonst hole ich mir hier noch den Tod." Dem konnte Leo nicht widersprechen und nahm ihre Hand.  
  
Kevin war inzwischen immer noch in der Hütte, er war Phoebe nach draußen gefolgt und hatte beobachtet, wie sie durch den Regen davongelaufen war. Er hatte beschlossen ihr besser nicht zu folgen. Das alles hatte ihn doch etwas verwirrt. Er wüsste, dass er dieser Cole war, also dass konnte er nun nicht behaupten. Es stimmte schon dass da etwas zwischen ihm und Phoebe war, vom ersten Moment an, als er sie aufgefangen hatte, hatte er eine gewisse Spannung gespürt. Aber er wusste nicht genau, was es war. Gut, er könnte einfach in sie verliebt sein, dass war nicht allzu schwer. Sie war attraktiv, aber es hatte gestimmt, was er Helen erzählt hatte, eigentlich war sie nicht sein Typ, jedenfalls nicht des letzten Jahres, und so etwas änderte sich doch nicht, selbst mit Amnesie, oder doch? Obwohl, sie war ein bisschen verrückt, interessant und etwas besonderes, was ihn schon anzog. Sie bedeutete ihm etwas, was über das einfache Verliebtsein hinaus ging, das war ihm klar und er verstand es nicht genau. Er hatte den Drang sie zu beschützen, was sicher eine schwierige Angelegenheit war, dachte er amüsiert. Doch schon aus diesem Grund konnte er doch gar nicht dieser Cole sein, oder doch?  
  
Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und sah in den Regen, der sich langsam legte. Aber eins hatte er gespürt, als sie sich geküsst hatten, da hatten sie beide mehr gewollt, er lächelte zufrieden. Wer weiß, was noch passiert wäre, wenn sie ihren Kuss nicht abgebrochen hätte. Es gab sicherlich die Chance, dass sie ihre Meinung in Bezug auf ihn noch ändern würde. Sie konnten ihre Schwierigkeiten sicher beseitigen und ihr Freund? Also der war keine allzu große Konkurrenz, und wer weiß was bei Helens Nachforschungen nicht noch alles zutage kommen würde. Davon überzeugt, ging er zurück in den Raum. Dort sah er Phoebes Kleid und ihre Autoschlüssel, sie hat sie vergessen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, er musste sie ihr so schnell wie möglich bringen. Schnell zog er sein immer noch feuchtes T-Shirt an, verließ den Raum, schloss ab und steckte den Schlüssel wieder in sein Versteck. Er überlegte ob er ihr hinterher gehen oder lieber seinen Wagen holen sollte. Er entschied sich für seinen Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg, es nieselte nur noch leicht und er kam schnell voran.  
  
Als Phoebe und Leo Zuhause ankamen, musste Leo, kurz nachdem Piper aus der Küche gekommen war, sofort wieder los. Sie blickte ihm hinterher und murmelte "Wieder mal typisch." Als sie aber Phoebe erblickte, hatte sie ihren beschäftigten Ehemann fast schon wieder vergessen und fragte entsetzt "Phoebe, du meine Güte, was ist denn mit dir passiert und was hast du eigentlich an?"  
  
"Ich wurde am Strand von einem Unwetter überrascht" versuchte sie die Situation zu erklären, ignorierte dabei aber die Frage nach ihrem Aufzug.  
  
"Ach du Ärmste" meinte Piper mitfühlend.  
  
"Ist Paige da?" fragte Phoebe und schaute sich um.  
  
"Ja, sie ist oben, warum?"  
  
"Paige" rief Phoebe die Treppe hinauf und ging zu einem kleinen Tisch, der im Flur stand. Dort holte sie ihren Ersatzschlüssel aus der Schublade.  
  
Nachdem Paige die Treppe herunter gekommen war, und Phoebe ihr erklärt hatte, warum sie so nass war, bat sie sie sich zu ihrem Auto auf den Parkplatz am Strand zu orben und das Auto nach Hause zu bringen. Sie wollte am liebsten mitkommen, aber ihre Schwestern redeten ihr das aus.  
  
Als Paige verschwunden war, meinte Piper fürsorglich "Nimm am besten erst einmal ein Bad".  
  
"Ja das werde ich, mir ist schrecklich kalt." Meinte Phoebe nachdenklich und ging nach obenum sich ein Bad einzulassen. Sie hoffte dass Paige das Auto früh genug vom Parkplatz gefahren hatte, bevor Cole dort ankam. Sie befürchtete er würde nach ihrem Wagen gucken, wenn er ihren Schlüssel entdeckt hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich sogar verpflichtet fühlen ihr ihren Wagen vorbei zu bringen, wenn er das Auto noch auf dem Parkplatz vorfand. Und sie wollte ihn heute nun wirklich nicht noch einmal sehen, um ihm beispielsweise erklären zu müssen, wie sie nach Hause gekommen war. Ebenso wenig wollte sie ihren Schwestern die ganze Geschichte erzählen müssen.  
  
Sie füllte etwas Badeöl in die Wanne und zog schließlich den Pullover aus. Was sollte sie nur mit ihm anstellen, den würde doch sicher niemand vermissen, oder? Sie warf ihn vorsichtshalber in die Wäsche, später konnte sie sich immer noch Gedanken darüber machen, was sie mit ihm machen sollte. Sie stieg in die Wanne und legte sich entspannt zurück. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte ungewollt an Coles Kuss, sie konnte immer noch seine Lippen schmecken. Sie seufzte, sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie gehofft hatte er möge nicht enden. Sie hielt die Luft an und ließ sich in die Wanne gleiten, bis auch ihr Kopf vollständig mit Wasser bedeckt war. Oh Gott, wie blöd war sie eigentlich, lernte sie denn nie? Sie hatte schon vor einiger Zeit entschieden, dass es das beste für sie war, ihn aus ihrem Leben herauszuhalten. Sie war schon lange über ihn hinweg, sie empfand nichts mehr für ihn, dass war klar. Es war nur das Gewitter gewesen, entschied sie zufrieden, dieses Mal hatte sie sich eben auch einmal merkwürdig verhalten, das hatte nichts weiter zu bedeuten. Und zum Glück hatte sie doch noch soviel Verstand besessen und es früh genug abgebrochen, also kein Grund zur Beunruhigung.  
  
Als Paige auf dem Parkplatz ankam, war dort niemand anzutreffen, wie sie es sich auch gedacht hatte. Sie ging zu Phoebes einsamen Auto und stieg ein. Als sie den Parkplatz verließ, kam ihr ein Auto entgegen. Sie fragte sich was jemand bei solchem Wetter wohl am Meer wollte und fuhr einfach weiter.  
  
Kevin sah Phoebes Auto starten, als er auf den Parkplatz fuhr, ihm war als würde jemand anderes hinter dem Steuer sitzen, aber da musste er sich wohl irren. Er fragte sich, wie sie das Auto wohl geöffnet und gestartet hatte. Aber wie es schien, musste sie einen Weg gefunden haben. Er drehte um und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Ich bin wirklich froh zu lesen, dass auch jemand meine Geschichte in deutsch liest. Danke für dein Review!  
  
10. Kapitel  
  
"Wie herrlich," meinte Paige als sie am Montagmorgen mit ihren Schwestern am Frühstückstisch sah "ein dämonenfreies Wochenende."  
  
"Ja, aber was machen wir nur mit diesem Quasta?" gab Piper zu bedenken.  
  
"Wir werden wohl oder übel warten müssen, bis er das nächste Mal zuschlägt und hoffen, dass wir dann schneller sind." meinte Phoebe.  
  
"Ich frage mich, was der Dämon von der ganzen Sache eigentlich hat." überlegte Paige.  
  
Phoebe konnte nur zustimmend nicken. "Das ergibt wirklich keinen Sinn, er hätte Debra leicht töten können."  
  
Piper sah sie an und meinte "vielleicht hast du ihn ja noch rechtzeitig stören können."  
  
"Also das denke ich nicht, er hatte genug Zeit um sie zu töten, aber mir schien es als habe er daran kein Interesse gehabt."  
  
"Wie es ihr wohl geht? Einen Teil seiner Vergangenheit zu verlieren muss schon schlimm genug sein." überlegte Paige.  
  
"Apropos Vergangenheit, hat sich eigentlich Cole nochmal bei dir gemeldet?" wechselte Piper das Thema.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Frühstück und musste husten. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
Piper und Paige sahen sie skeptisch an. "Also ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich so verändert hat und die Sache einfach ruhen läßt." Meinte Piper.  
  
"Welche Sache?" Phoebe sah sie entsetzt an, woher wusste sie, dass sie sich am Freitag getroffen hatten, hatte sie sich irgendwie verraten? Grübelte sie, als Piper fortfuhr. "Er will doch bestimmt wissen, was mit der Frau, passiert ist und wieso du dich zu diesem Midland Haus verirrt hast."  
  
"Ach so das," sagte Phoebe beruhigt. "Er hat mich angerufen und wir haben es schon geklärt."  
  
"Ach, und wie?" mischte sich Paige ein.  
  
"Ich habe es ihm erklärt." Die beiden schauten sie ungeduldig an. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ein Medium bin und die Frau retten musste." sie sah ihre Schwestern zufrieden an.  
  
"Was" tönte es von den beiden "bist du wahnsinnig?"  
  
"Wieso? Ihr könnt euch beruhigen, er hat mir kein Wort geglaubt. Er hält mich, glaube ich, für leicht verwirrt." Erklärte sie ihnen lachend.  
  
"Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"  
  
"Ich hab´s ihm angesehen, er dachte ich bin irre."  
  
"Ich dachte er hätte dich angerufen."  
  
Phoebe stöhnte, "nehmt doch nicht alles so wörtlich, dann eben angehört." Die beiden Schwestern waren von dieser Erklärung nicht gerade überzeugt.  
  
"Er glaubt nicht an Übernatürliches" versuchte Phoebe es weiter.  
  
"Ach tatsächlich!" meinte Paige sarkastisch.  
  
Um sie zu beruhigen, erzählte Phoebe ihnen Coles Erlebnis mit der Psychiaterin. "Seht ihr, er glaubt noch nicht einmal an die Wiedergeburt, ihr könnt unbesorgt sein."  
  
"Phoebe sei bloß vorsichtig, bei Cole weiß man nie. Er ist zwar kein Dämon mehr, aber dafür Reporter." gab Piper zu bedenken und ihr Blick sagte, dass das bei ihm schon schlimm genug war.  
  
"Da gibt es kein Problem, ich werde ihn schließlich nicht wiedersehen" versuchte sie Piper zu beruhigen. Selber war sie davon leider nicht so überzeugt, zum Glück hatte er sich dieses Wochenende nicht gemeldet, aber er hatte sicher ihre Sachen mitgenommen und würde sie ihr wiedergeben wollen. Und dann dachte sie mit Schrecken daran, dass sie ihm erzählt hatte, er sei Cole. Das würde er sicher noch viel weniger auf sich beruhen lassen. Ihre Schwestern wollte sie damit nicht belasten, die machten sich auch so schon genug Sorgen um sie, redete sie sich ein. Plötzlich musste sie niesen.  
  
"Gesundheit!" meinte Paige.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
"Du hast dich bei deinem Abenteuer am Freitag wohl erkältet." überlegte Piper.  
  
"Ja es scheint so, das kann ich jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen." Meinte Phoebe missmutig und nahm sich ein Taschentuch.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einer heißen Zitrone?" meinte Piper hilfsbereit "Die kann Wunder wirken."  
  
"Eine gute Idee" Phoebe war froh, dass durch ihre Erkältung das Thema gewechselt worden war.  
  
"Gehst du heute trotzdem zur Arbeit?" wollte Paige wissen.  
  
"Sicher, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht." meinte Phoebe, da hatte sie ganz andere Probleme.  
  
Kevin hatte versucht sich das Wochenende nicht durch Gedanken an Phoebe und Cole verderben zu lassen. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er dieser Cole war, obwohl es ihm irgendwie logisch erschien, oder nicht? Da gab es immer noch ein zeitliches Problem, schließlich hatte er nicht an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein können. Kevin beschloss sich nicht weiter darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wenn er Phoebe auch direkt fragen konnte. Er hatte ihr Kleid in die Reinigung gebracht und wollte es ihr zusammen mit ihren Autoschlüsseln am Montag zurück bringen, denn er hatte sich dagegen entschieden, sie ihr Zuhause vorbeizubringen.  
  
Nachdem er in sein Büro gekommen war, nahm er den ersten freien Moment war und griff nach dem Telefon. Phoebe war sicher schon in ihrem Büro, hoffte er und wählte ihre Nummer. Er hatte recht gehabt, sie war schon bei der Arbeit und nahm den Hörer ab.  
  
"Hallo Phoebe, hier ist" er stockte kurz, wählte dann aber doch "Kevin."  
  
"Oh Hi," meinte sie, sie hatte es doch geahnt, aber wenigstens rief er nur an. "Was willst du?"  
  
Na das hörte sich aber gar nicht begeistert an, aber er ließ sich nicht so leicht abschrecken. "Wie geht´s dir, viel zu tun?"  
  
Was sollte das denn? fragte sich Phoebe, aber wie schön, da hatte er ihr gleich eine passende Ausrede geliefert. "Ja ich habe momentan wirklich viel zu tun!" und du störst gerade dachte sie sich und hoffte das hätte sie ihm mit ihrem forschen Ton auch vermittelt. Aber dem schien nicht so.  
  
"Also naja ich dachte, wie könnten uns heute irgendwann treffen."  
  
"Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe wirklich keine Zeit."  
  
"Dann vielleicht im Laufe der Woche?" warum hörte er sich nur so flehentlich an, fragte er sich verärgert.  
  
"Ich denke das ist keine gute Idee." versuchte sie ihn abzuwimmeln.  
  
"Aber wir müssen reden!" Stellte er fest. Was dachte sie sich denn nur?  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht worüber." sagte sie bestimmt.  
  
Das meinte sie doch sicher nicht ernst, oder? Vielleicht hatte sie heute ja nur einen schlechten Tag, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. "Ich muss dir auch noch deine Sachen vorbeibringen, die du in der Hütte vergessen hast." stellte er fest.  
  
"Ach ja, also weißt du, die kannst du mir ja zuschicken."  
  
"Schicken?"  
  
"Ja, ... ich zahle auch die Gebühr."  
  
"Die Gebühr?" Er glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. "Nun, das ist wirklich eine große Erleichterung für mich." Er schüttelte den Kopf, das wurde ja immer bizarrer  
  
Es entstand eine kurze Pause, und die nutzte Phoebe dem leicht verwirrten Kevin mitzuteilen, "Also, ich muss dann auch weiterarbeiten." Ohne ein weiteres Wort legte sie auf.  
  
"Phoebe" meinte er überrascht, hörte aber nur noch das Telefonrauschen. Woa, so eine Abfuhr erlebt man nicht alle Tage, dachte er überrascht. Welche Laus war ihr denn bloß über die Leber gelaufen? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, und so leicht würde er auch nicht aufgeben. Er wollte schon erneut ihre Nummer wählen, als er es sich anders überlegte. Es wäre besser, wenn er einfach bei ihr vorbeischauen würde. Dann würde er schon sehen, was sie hatte. Wenn sie ihn für ihren Ex-Ehemann hielt und der sie verletzt hatte, schön, dann würden sie das schon klären können. Aber er brauchte Antworten, dass musste sie doch einfach verstehen. Er hatte ein Recht zu erfahren, wer er war und was sie wusste, das war doch eindeutig, dachte er grimmig.  
  
Er holte Phoebes Zeitschrift hervor und suchte nach der Adresse, als er sie gefunden hatte, fiel ihm etwas ein. Er schaute in seinen Terminkalender. Ja, da stand es, Morgen früh hatte er einen Termin für eine Reportage, er wollte einen Mediziner über ein Forschungsprojekt interviewen. Und zufällig lag das Krankenhaus ganz in der Nähe von Phoebes Arbeitsstelle. Er lächelte, so schnell würde sie ihn nicht loswerden. Er würde im Anschluss an sein Interview bei ihr vorbeischauen, die Sachen schicken, dass hatte sie doch sicher nicht ernst gemeint, wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach nur den falschen Zeitpunkt gewählt.  
  
Als Phoebe im Laufe des Tages nichts mehr von ihm hörte, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Vielleicht hatte ihn ihre schroffe Art ja tatsächlich abgeschreckt, sie konnte sich dies zwar kaum vorstellen, aber wer weiß, vielleicht war er durch seinen Gedächtnisverlust ja auch einsichtiger geworden. Sie seufzte, dass glaubst du doch selber nicht, dachte sie, er war schließlich Journalist geworden, also war er sicher leider noch genauso hartnäckig wie früher. Aber sie würde das schon in den Griff bekommen. 


	11. Kapitel 11

11. Kapitel  
  
Als Kevin am nächsten Tag von seinem Interview kam, war er bester Laune. Es war gut gelaufen, der Doktor war ein interessanter Mann gewesen, mit dem es Spaß gemacht hatte, sich zu unterhalten. Er hatte viele Informationen erhalten und Neuigkeiten erfahren, die er in seinem Artikel unterbringen konnte. Er hatte einen guten Tag heute, dass spürte er, da würde er auch ein normales Gespräch mit Phoebe führen können. Zuversichtlich betrat er das Gebäude von Phoebes Zeitschrift.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu Cole hatte Phoebe diese Nacht schlecht geschlafen, ihre Erkältung hatte sich verschlimmert und sie fühlte sich mies. Sie wollte nur ein paar Dinge erledigen und sich dann wieder nach Hause begeben um sich ins Bett zu legen. Als ihre Bürotür geöffnet wurde blickte sie kurz hoch. Zu ihrem Entsetzen erblicke sie Cole, oh nein, dass hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Heute hatte sie wirklich keine Lust auf diese Spielchen und vor allem wie sie aussah, wie eine Vogelscheuche, ihre Nase war rot und ihre Augen verquollen! Aber warum interessierte sie das überhaupt, dachte sie grimmig.  
  
"Hallo, deine Kollegin Heather," er blickte sich lächelnd um, "hat mir gezeigt, wo dein Büro ist." Er schloss hinter sich die Tür und setzte sich ohne Aufforderung auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber.  
  
Na toll, dachte sich Phoebe, die Klatschbase Heather. Sie war erst ein halbes Jahr hier, kannte aber schon alle persönlichen Probleme und überhaupt alles Private über ihre Kollegen. Phoebe glaubte, dass sie auch etwas von Cole wusste, aber wahrscheinlich nicht wusste, wie er aussah. Hoffentlich nicht, dachte sie sich, es wäre ja noch schöner, wenn sie das hier herumtratschen würde. Es war so schon schlimm genug.  
  
"Also" begann er, da sie nichts sagte, " ich wollte dir deine Sachen zurückbringen." Er reichte ihr ihr Kleid und die Autoschlüssel.  
  
Sie nahm sie entgegen. "Danke, aber ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass es nicht nötig ist, sie vorbeizubringen, du hättest sie mir auch schicken können."  
  
"Ach das," er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, "ich dachte du meinst das nicht ernst."  
  
"Habe ich aber!"  
  
"Wirklich, ich dachte es wäre ein Scherz. Vor allen Dingen nach Freitag..."  
  
Sie sah ihn wütend an, was bildete er sich eigentlich ein.  
  
"Sag mal," begann er "wie bist du eigentlich ohne Schlüssel mit deinem Auto weggekommen?"  
  
"Mein Ersatzschlüssel liegt immer im Auto und ich habe das Fenster ein Stück offen gelassen," es überraschte sie immer wieder, wie schnell ihr diese Lügen einfielen.  
  
"Das ist aber riskant," gab Kevin zu bedenken. Er hatte Rechte gehabt, sie beschützen zu müssen war eine schwierige Angelegenheit.  
  
"Ach es passiert mir manchmal, dass ich meinen Schlüssel verliere und so ist dann das Problem gelöst."  
  
"Und dein Auto wurde bisher noch nicht gestohlen?" meinte er ungläubig.  
  
"Nein", Phoebe musste niesen.  
  
Kevin sah sie sich genau an und bemerkte, dass sie schlecht aussah. "Bist du krank?" fragte er besorgt.  
  
"Nur eine Erkältung, und du kannst dir ja denken woher die kommt." meinte sie wütend, und du kannst dir ja denken wer Schuld daran ist fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Als könne er diese lesen sagte er "Du hättest ja auch nicht unbedingt im Regen zu deinem Auto laufen müssen."  
  
"Nein, dass hätte ich nicht gemusst, wenn du nicht so aufdringlich geworden wärst." platzte es ihr heraus.  
  
Er lachte ungläubig. "Also so war es ja nun nicht," meinte er bestimmt.  
  
"Ach nein? Für mich war es aber so."  
  
"Hör doch auf, es war ein harmloser Kuss, den du genauso wolltest, oder etwa nicht?"  
  
"Ich denke du gehst jetzt besser."  
  
Das hätte sie wohl gerne. "Erst müssen wir noch einige Sachen klären." meinte er und sah sie an. Er spürte, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte und fügte schnell hinzu "Es geht nicht um den Kuss, sondern darum, dass du gesagt hast," er zögerte ein wenig "das ich Cole bin." Er merkte, dass sie sich jetzt noch unwohler fühlte. Dann war der Kuss also nicht das Problem gewesen.  
  
Sie schwieg und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, wie hatte sie nur so blöd sein können, ihm das zu sagen, fragte sie sich zum wiederholten Mal. "Vergiss das einfach."  
  
"Das kann ich nicht, das musst du doch verstehen." versuchte Kevin sie zu überzeugen.  
  
"Es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht." erklärte Phoebe lahm.  
  
"Du hast es aber ernst gemeint, das habe ich gespürt." meinte er und sah sie flehentlich an. "Also, bin ich Cole?"  
  
Sie dachte nach, was sollte sie nur tun. "Ich weiß es nicht genau" sagte sie schließlich, es würde ihr auch nicht weiterhelfen, weiterhin alles zu leugnen.  
  
"Okay!" das war schon mal ein Anfang "Deine Schwestern haben mir erzählt, dass Cole im Frühjahr einen Unfall hatte."  
  
"Hm .. ja."  
  
"Und dass er dabei gestorben ist."  
  
Schweigen.  
  
"War das wirklich erst im Frühling?" fragte Kevin nach. "Warst du bei seiner Beerdigung?"  
  
Phoebe dachte nach, sie wusste sie musste etwas sagen, wenn er Nachforschungen anstellen würde, würde er wahrscheinlich herausfinden, dass Cole Turner nur verschwunden und nicht begraben war. Ganz zu schweigen, dass dies auch noch im Januar passiert war.  
  
"Was war das denn für ein Unfall?" versuchte er es unterdessen weiter.  
  
Phoebe sah ihn an, konnte er nicht einfach damit aufhören? Stöhnte sie.  
  
"Also Phoebe hör mal, wenn ihr irgendwas mit dem Unfall zu tun hattet, und du darum Angst hast," versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. "Ich versichere dir, darum geht es mir nicht. Das ist mir egal, hey ich lebe ja noch." Probierte er sie grinsend zu überzeugen. Doch es schien nicht zu funktionieren.  
  
Sie sah ihn entsetzt an, wie kam er nur darauf? Piper hatte schon Recht gehabt, sie musste vorsichtig sein, er war schließlich Reporter. Doch über "den Unfall" musste sie sich keine weiteren Gedanken machen, es war unmöglich für ihn herauszufinden, was wirklich geschehen war. Er hatte keine Chance zu erfahren, dass die Schwestern dafür verantwortlich waren und dass dieser "Unfall" tatsächlich tödlich gewesen war. Naja fast. Doch trotzdem wollte sie auf keinen Fall, dass er Nachforschungen über sein Verschwinden anstellte.  
  
Da fiel ihr etwas ein, was ihn vielleicht davon abbringen würde. "Also wir hatten damit nichts zu tun und ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, ob es überhaupt einen Unfall gegeben hat, er war einfach verschwunden und jeder nahm an, dass er tot ist," sagte sie zögerlich.  
  
"Und wieso?"  
  
"Weil .. also ... er hatte vorher schon einige Selbstmordversuche gestartet, und wir dachten dieses Mal hätte es funktioniert."  
  
"Funktioniert? ... Oh!" Er blickte sie an, sollte er ihr das glauben? Er kam sich nicht wie ein Mann vor, der Selbstmord beging, aber das war ihm für's erste auch egal, er musste herausfinden ob er Cole war. "Und wann war das nun wirklich?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
Phoebe seufzte, ach was soll's, er würde es sowieso irgendwie herausbekommen. "Anfang letzten Jahres," gab sie mürrisch zu.  
  
"Okay." meinte er ruhig. "Dann ist es also möglich, dass er noch lebt und ich es bin." Er schaute sie direkt an. "Und du bist überzeugt, dass ich es bin."  
  
Sie antwortete nicht darauf, sondern sagte bestimmt, "es ist besser für dich, wenn du ein neues Leben führst."  
  
"Ach, und das entscheidest du?" fragte er aufgebracht. "Wenn ich es bin, dann muss ich es wissen, verstehst du das denn nicht?"  
  
"Ich gebe dir nur einen Rat," meinte Phoebe seufzend. "Und es ist auch genau so gut möglich, dass du es nicht bist."  
  
"Aber du musst doch wissen, ob ich Cole bin, du warst schließlich mit ihm verheiratet."  
  
"Was hat das denn damit zu tun?" fragte sie aufgebracht.  
  
"Also bitte, wenn man mit jemandem so eng zusammen war, dann muss man ihn doch wiedererkennen."  
  
"Vielleicht kannte ich ihn ja nicht wirklich, und vielleicht will ich einfach keine schlimmen Erinnerungen wecken." fuhr sie ihn an.  
  
Kevin sah sie nachdenklich an, das wollte er nicht, aber er musste es einfach wissen. "Aber du hast mich wiedererkannt." stellte er entschlossen fest.  
  
Phoebe hatte keine Lust mehr es zu leugnen, es war doch sowieso zwecklos. "Ja, kann sein." Sagte sie und schaute dabei interessiert die Wand an.  
  
Leicht bestürzt blickte Kevin sie an. Er hatte zwar immer wissen wollen wer er war, aber er hatte auch eine unbestimmbare Furcht davor gehabt, und jetzt wusste er warum. "Gut, dann kannst du mir ein paar Fragen beantworten," meinte er ruhig.  
  
Sie blickte ihn wieder an und sagte bestimmt. "Wenn du es wirklich bist, dann wirst du dich schon von alleine erinnern müssen, ich werde dir nicht weiterhelfen."  
  
"Ich will doch gar nichts privates oder persönliches von dir, .. von uns, wissen, sondern nur ganz allgemeine Dinge, z.B. wo ich aufgewachsen und welchen Beruf ich habe, wer meine Eltern sind, ob sie noch leben und ob ich noch Geschwister habe, wann ich Geburtstag habe und ach ja, wie alt ich eigentlich bin. Das kann doch nicht so schwer zu beantworten sein."  
  
Wenn du wüsstest, dachte sich Phoebe.  
  
Da sie weiterhin schwieg fragte er entnervt. "Hat mich denn niemand gesucht, Familie oder Freunde?"  
  
"Nein, Freunde hattest du leider nicht." meinte sie hart.  
  
"Tatsächlich?" das konnte er kaum glauben, er hatte keine Freunde gehabt? Wie war er denn drauf gewesen, fragte er sich.  
  
"Jedenfalls keine die ich kannte, aber die würde ich dann auch nicht als Freunde bezeichnen." fügte sie kalt hinzu.  
  
Da fiel ihm etwas ein. "Sag mal," begann er vorsichtig "war ich vielleicht irgendwie kriminell?"  
  
"Kriminell? Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Phoebe überrascht.  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, ich hatte irgendwie so ein Gefühl und dann das viele Geld, aber es ist ja gut, wenn dem nicht so war," meinte er beruhigt, wobei er gar nicht bemerkte hatte, dass sie ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass er kein Krimineller gewesen war. "Und was ist mit meiner Familie?" fragte er stattdessen weiter.  
  
"Also deine Eltern sind tot."  
  
"Oh," meinte er bestürzt, "kannst du mir etwas von ihnen erzählen?"  
  
Also deine Mutter hat vor ca. 100 Jahren deinen Vater umgebracht, sie war nämlich ein Dämon, musst du wissen, du warst damals noch ein kleiner Junge und hast es mit angesehen. Daraus kannst du schließen, wie alt du schon bist. Sonst weiß ich allerdings nicht allzu viel von deinen Eltern, dachte sie sich und musste sich beherrschen nicht anzufangen zu lachen, trotz der miesen Situation, hatte das ganze doch einen gewissen Hauch von Komik.  
  
Er sah sie an, wieso fand sie das so komisch? "Was ist denn daran so witzig?" fragte er sie, langsam würde er wütend.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, es ist wohl besser du gehst jetzt" meinte sie immer noch leicht amüsiert.  
  
"Und wann geruhst du mir auf all meine Fragen Antworten zu geben?" fragte er launisch.  
  
"Nie" sagte sie voller Überzeugung.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Ich habe ein Recht das zu erfahren." meinte er ungläubig.  
  
"Aber nicht von mir!"  
  
Sie trieb ihn noch in den Wahnsinn, kein Wunder, dass er hatte Selbstmord begehen wollen, aber halt nein, warum hatte er nicht lieber sie umgebracht, sowas von selbstgefällig.  
  
"Ach nein" er stand auf und stützte sich mit den Händen auf ihrem Schreibtisch auf. Er beugte sich zu ihr herüber und schaute sie wütend an. "Du wirst es mir schon noch sagen" meinte er bedrohlich.  
  
Was dachte der sich denn, meinte er er könne sie einschüchtern. Das hätte er wohl gerne. Sie stand ebenfalls auf und stellte sich ihm in der gleichen Stellung gegenüber. "Das glaube ich kaum."  
  
"Ach nein?"  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
Sie standen sich wie zwei Kampfhähne gegenüber.  
  
"Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, dann werde ich meine eigenen Nachforschungen anstellen müssen, wer weiß, was ich da alles zu Tage fördern werde." meinte er übertrieben freundlich.  
  
"Soll das eine Drohung sein?" fragte sie angriffslustig.  
  
"Nein eine Tatsache."  
  
Sie starrten sich weiter an und keiner wollte als erstes den Blick senken, eine knisternde Spannung lag in der Luft. Da ging plötzlich die Tür auf und Heather kam herein. "Oh," sie blieb in der Tür stehen. "Ich hoffe ich störe nicht," meinte sie zuckersüß.  
  
"Nein ganz und gar nicht" sagte Phoebe, die hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Aber sie war froh, dass die endlich ihren Blick von Cole nehmen konnte. "Er wollte gerade gehen."  
  
"Ach, wollte er?" fragte Kevin zynisch.  
  
"Ich kann auch später wiederkommen, wenn es gerade nicht passt."  
  
"Nein Heather, schon gut." meinte er freundlich lächelnd. "Ich gehe schon." Er ging zur Tür und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf Phoebe. "Wir setzen unser Gespräch bei Gelegenheit fort."  
  
Darauf kannst du lange warten, dachte sich Phoebe und sah erleichtert, wie er endlich verschwand.  
  
"Wer war das denn?" fragte Heather neugierig, als Cole weg war.  
  
"Niemand wichtiges." meinte Phoebe, Heather glaubte doch wohl nicht tatsächlich, dass sie ihr etwas erzählen würde? "Also, was willst du von mir."  
  
Heather holte geschäftig ihre Unterlagen hervor und dachte sich ihren Teil.  
  
Nachdem sie gegangen war, war Phoebe immer noch wütend auf Cole. Die Wut tat ihr gut, sie war besser als die übrigen Gefühlen. Sie seufzte, was würden nur ihre Schwestern sagen, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Sie hoffte, dass sie ihm nicht zu viel verraten hatte und dass er bald Ruhe geben würde. Ein ziemlich irrealer Wunsch. Ob er wohl seine Drohung wahr machen würde und anfangen würde zu recherchieren? Sicherlich, aber er konnte doch nichts herausfinden, oder doch? Sie griff zum Telefon und rief vorsichtshalber Darryl an. Er war gerade nicht zu erreichen, würde aber in einer Stunde im Revier sein. Phoebe blickte auf die Uhr. Bis dahin hatte sie ihre dringendsten Aufgaben erledigt und konnte sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen und vorher noch bei ihm vorbeischauen.  
  
Als Kevin/Cole, wer war er jetzt eigentlich? ging es ihm durch den Kopf, wieder in seinem Büro saß, hatte er sich langsam wieder beruhigt. Trotz ihres Streites, hatte er die Spannung im Raum gespürt, er wäre am liebsten ... Oh nein, hatten sie etwa so eine Art von Beziehung gehabt, machte sie Streit an? fragte er sich und war nicht allzu angetan von dieser Vorstellung. Klar, es hatte schon seinen Reiz, aber für eine Ehe reichte das, seiner Meinung nach nicht aus, kein Wunder, dass sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte. Und er hatte das dann wohl nicht eingesehen, aber sich deswegen gleich umbringen wollen, das bezweifelte er doch stark. Was für ein Chaos.  
  
Zur Ablenkung nahm er sich die Notizen von seinem Interview am Morgen vor. Es würde besser sein, wenn er jetzt erst einmal diesen Artikel schreiben würde, dann hätte er sicher wieder einen klaren Kopf. Und dann wäre es immer noch früh genug, um zu probieren, etwas über sein früheres Leben herauszufinden.  
  
Am frühen Nachmittag kam Phoebe beim Polizeirevier an. Sie hatte beschlossen, Darryl mitzuteilen, dass Cole noch lebte, ihr erschien es auch schon deswegen besser, weil er ihm vielleicht zufällig über den Weg laufen würde, bei Polizisten und Journalisten war dies nicht ungewöhnlich. Und wer weiß, was er ihm dann unbeabsichtigt alles erzählen würde. Sie fand ihn in seinem Büro vor. Nachdem sie sich kurz über allgemeines unterhalten hatten, erzählte ihm Phoebe das Cole wieder aufgetaucht sei.  
  
"Was schon wieder? Ich dachte er wäre tot."  
  
"Nein, ist er nicht, aber einen Vorteil hat das ganze, er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren und ist kein Dämon mehr."  
  
Darryl sah sie skeptisch an. "Und das ist tatsächlich die Wahrheit?"  
  
"Ja, und er wird sich auch nicht mehr erinnern."  
  
"Und wieso bist du dir da so sicher."  
  
"Vertrau mir einfach." meinte sie lächelnd und sah ihn an.  
  
"Nun gut, aber warum bist du dann hier?"  
  
"Also erstens damit du keinen Schock bekommst, wenn er dir über den Weg läuft. Und nichts falsches sagst." Sie machte eine kurze Pause "Er ist jetzt Journalist."  
  
"Ach tatsächlich, kaum zu glauben." Darryl runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Und da ist noch ein anderes Problem, ich habe ihm mehr oder weniger gesagt, dass er Cole ist." sie sah ihn entschuldigend an. "Und jetzt will er Nachforschungen über sich anstellen."  
  
"Hm ich kann das alles irgendwie nicht glauben."  
  
"Jaaa, so ging es uns zuerst auch, aber Darryl, sag mal, sind hier noch Unterlagen über ihn, ich meine die Vermisstensache von damals usw. Kann er irgendwie an diese Informationen herankommen?"  
  
"Hm" er dachte nach "ich habe mich eigentlich bemüht, dass alle Akten, die hier über euch existieren, den Vermerk vertraulich bekommen. So auch die über ihn. Das bedeutet, dass nicht jeder sie einsehen kann."  
  
Phoebe atmete erleichtert auf. "Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt."  
  
"Es ist so also kaum möglich an die Akten heranzukommen," stimmte ihr Darryl zu. "Und wir versuchen unser System immer weiter zu optimieren und sicherer zu machen."  
  
"Ohne übernatürliche Kräfte wird es ihm also kaum gelingen. Danke Darryl, du hast mir sehr geholfen." Sie verabschiedete sich und fuhr etwas beruhigter nach Hause.  
  
Nachdem Cole seinen Artikel fertig geschrieben hatte, hatte er versucht etwas über sich in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dies war aber schwieriger gewesen, als er gedacht hatte. Er hatte nur herausgefunden, dass Cole Turner einmal für die Staatsanwaltschaft gearbeitet hatte, dass es da aber immer noch Ungereimtheiten gab. Doch alle weiteren Akten über ihn, bei der Polizei trugen den Vermerk 'vertraulich' er kam also nicht an sie heran. In der letzten Zeit hatte er als Rechtsanwalt gearbeitet, was ihn doch sehr verwunderte, denn er konnte sich selbst als Anwalt nicht vorstellen. Weiterhin hatte er nur in Erfahrung bringen können, dass er seit Januar vor gut einem Jahr nicht mehr bei seiner Arbeit aufgetaucht war.  
  
Das alles passte einfach zu gut zusammen, genau zu dieser Zeit war er in Seattle aufgetaucht, er sah so aus wie Cole, und seine komische Beziehung zu Phoebe konnte er auch nicht verleugnen. Das alles konnte kein Zufall sein. Er musste sich wohl damit abfinden, dass er Cole Turner war. Wie er nach Seattle gekommen war, wusste wohl nur er alleine. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Heute würde er nichts mehr dazu unternehmen, sondern nach Hause fahren. 


	12. Kapitel 12

12. Kapitel  
  
Als Cole am nächsten Morgen erwachte, musste er amüsiert feststellen, dass er einen merkwürdigen Traum aus einem seiner vorherigen Leben gehabt hatte. Er hatte sich auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes in einem Wald befunden und hatte am Himmel Phoebe auf einem Hexenbesen sitzend durch die Luft fliegen sehen. Sie hatte einen Hexenhut auf dem Kopf getragen und sich in Richtung des Monds aufgemacht. Ihm war das alles ganz normal erschienen, doch in Träumen kam einem ja vieles normal vor.  
  
Was wollte ihm dieser Traum wohl sagen, fragte er sich grinsend. Das war doch alles bloß Blödsinn. Obwohl er nicht leugnen konnte, dass Phoebe schon etwas hexenhaftes an sich hatte, doch als Hexe auf einem Besen?  
  
Vielleicht sollte er sich von der Psychiaterin doch einmal in eines seiner längst vergangenen Leben zurückversetzen lassen. Dachte er ironisch. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm dann sofort sagen können, wo der Auslöser seiner Amnesie lag. Dass seine Ehefrau eine Hexe war, hatte ihn ohne Zweifel so geschockt, dass er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, so ein Quatsch. Zum Glück glaubte er nichts davon. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Geschehnisse der letzen Tage seine Fantasie einfach zu sehr angeregt.  
  
Er schaute von seinem Frühstückstisch aus aus dem offenen Fenster, als es an der Tür läutete. Es war Peter, der in die Wohnung gehumpelt kam.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Fragte Cole überrascht.  
  
"Frag lieber nicht!" Peter ließ sich am Esstisch auf einem Stuhl nieder. "Mal wieder Helens blöde Nachforschungen." Er platzierte sein bandagiertes Bein demonstrativ auf dem Stuhl gegenüber.  
  
"Erzähl!" meinte Cole, der immer noch stand.  
  
Peter sah sich um "Hast du nichts zum Essen da, ich sterbe fast vor Hunger. Dann erzähl ich es dir."  
  
Cole holte einen Karton mit Donuts und einen dritten Stuhl.  
  
"Donuts? Woher hast du die denn so früh."  
  
"Da ist ein Laden gleich um die Ecke." Cole zeigte in die entsprechende Richtung.  
  
"Praktisch," Peter nahm den Karton in die Hände und schaute sich interessiert die Aufschrift an. "Wir wohnen hier schon in einer tollen Gegend, oder nicht?"  
  
"Peter!" meinte Cole etwas ungeduldig, "du wolltest mir doch erzählen, was gestern passiert ist."  
  
"Ach ja," er legte den Karton wieder auf den Tisch und lehnte sich zurück. "Also gut, wir wollten uns mal wieder eine von Helens fiktiven Firmen anschauen. Eine Informantin hat ihr davon erzählt. Es war eine Fabrik für Waffen, Munition und so'n Zeug. Ich fand es ja gleich etwas merkwürdig, dass so eine Fabrik nicht existieren sollte, was hätte jemand davon, aber nein, sie will ja nicht auf mich hören. Also gehen wir gestern Abend dorthin, steigen über die Zäune und wollen in die Fabrik. Wir bemerkten schnell, dass die Fabrik echt ist und wollten uns aus dem Staub machen, doch da kommen Wachleute mit Hunden. Wir waren zwar schon nah am Zaun, aber einer der blöden Hunde hat mich noch zu fassen gekriegt. Es sieht wirklich schlimm aus und tut höllisch weh."  
  
"So ein Pech" meinte Cole wenig mitfühlend "Dann hat sie die Informantin also gelinkt?"  
  
"Danke für dein Mitgefühl. Nein, irgendetwas war schon faul an der Fabrik, nur ob das mit Helens Recherchen zusammenhängt weiß sie noch nicht." Peter nahm sich einen weiteren Donut. "Aber lassen wir dass, wie geht es dir denn so?"  
  
"Gut" erwiderte Cole nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß.  
  
"Danach siehst du aber nicht aus."  
  
Cole sah ihn warnend an.  
  
"Okay, ist ja schon gut." meinte Peter schnell. "Ich habe da auch noch eine Frage an dich."  
  
"Schieß los."  
  
"Also ich sollte mit Helen auf diesen Wohltätigkeitsball am Freitag gehen. Aber mit meinem Fuß, da wäre ich wohl nicht der geeignete Partner."  
  
"Du Armer, du hast dich sicher schon riesig darauf gefreut." meinte Cole sarkastisch, da er genau wusste wie sehr sein Freund diese Veranstaltungen verabscheute.  
  
"Das ist doch alles nur Helens Schuld, ich kann ja eigentlich nichts dafür. Also wie wär's."  
  
"Wie wär was?"  
  
"Na würdest du mit ihr hingehen?"  
  
Cole dachte kurz nach, warum eigentlich nicht, das wäre eine nette Abwechslung. "Klar gehe ich mit ihr hin, wenn sie will."  
  
"Oh super, da fällt mir ein Stein vom Herzen, dass ich ihr das sagen kann. Sie war schon richtig sauer." Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück.  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bevor Cole das Wort ergriff. "Sag mal Peter, glaubst du, also mal angenommen jemand hat Amnesie, meinst du, derjenige hat danach noch die gleichen Gefühle für einen Menschen wie woher?"  
  
Peter schaute ihn an und stellte fest "Ach so, diese Halliwell."  
  
"Ich meine nicht mich" antwortete Cole. "Ich meine das nur ... hypothetisch."  
  
"Ach so hypothetisch."  
  
"Sei doch mal ernst, also ..."  
  
"Was? Ach so, keine Ahnung, woher soll ich das denn wissen?"  
  
"Dann stell es dir halt vor," meinte Cole ärgerlich. "Zum Beispiel, wenn du vorher jemanden hasst, hasst du ihn dann immer noch?"  
  
Peter dachte nach "Also wenn dir jemand etwas angetan hat und du weißt es hinterher nicht mehr, dann wahrscheinlich nicht."  
  
Das half Cole auch nicht weiter, er schwieg.  
  
Peter erbarmte sich und philosophierte weiter "Man findet die selben Leute attraktiv, denke ich, aber wenn die Liebe erst gewachsen ist, dann ist dieses Vertrauen natürlich pfutsch."  
  
"Gewachsene Liebe, das hört sich an wie ein altes Ehepaar." meinte Cole gelangweilt.  
  
"Sag das nicht, also wenn ich all die Dinge, die mich mit Helen verbinden vergessen hätte, wäre es nicht mehr das, was es jetzt ist."  
  
"Aber du würdest sie doch immer noch lieben?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung," erklärte Peter nachdenklich. "Also zu Anfang, da waren wir nicht besonders voneinander angetan."  
  
"Wirklich?" Cole konnte das kaum glauben.  
  
"Wir haben uns erst ineinander verliebt, als wir uns besser kennen gelernt haben. Also wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte, sie wieder so kennen zu lernen, dann sicher, aber sonst, wer weiß? Hilft dir das weiter?"  
  
"Nein." Das Merkwürdige war, dass er vom ersten Augenblick an gewusst hatte, dass er Phoebe kannte, da war etwas Vertrautes zwischen ihnen, das er nicht beschreiben konnte.  
  
"Es ist wegen ihr, nicht wahr, empfindest du etwa was für sie?"  
  
"Hm! Kann ich nicht gerade behaupten." meinte Cole, denn wenn er etwas für sie empfand, dann müsste es doch eigentlich Ärger sein, für ihre arrogante Art, aber leider war es nicht ganz so. Aber das wollte er nun wirklich nicht mit Peter besprechen. Aber da er schon damit angefangen hatte fügte er hinzu. "Es ist alles kompliziert."  
  
"Weil sie dich für ihren Exmann hält."  
  
"Das auch." Cole wollte ihm wirklich nicht erzählen, dass er sich selbst ebenfalls dafür hielt. Er schaute auf die Uhr. "Lassen wir das, wir müssen los."  
  
Eigentlich hätte Peter gerne mehr darüber erfahren, aber er wusste, dass er momentan nicht mehr aus ihm herauskriegen konnte. Wenn er wollte, dann konnte Kevin sehr verschlossen sein, dachte sich Peter.  
  
Als Cole am Nachmittag in seinem Büro saß, griff er nach dem Telefon. Er hatte beschlossen, Phoebe noch einmal anzurufen, und hoffte, dass sie dieses Mal mitteilsamer war als beim letzten Mal.  
  
Als sie abhob und er sich zögerlich mit seinem neuen, alten Namen meldete, hörte er ein genervtes Geräusch.  
  
"Fängt das schon wieder an?" hörte er sie sagen.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Deine ständigen Anrufe." erklärte sie arrogant.  
  
"Oh, meine zwei ständigen Anrufe, die ja auch ganz grundlos waren." meinte er sarkastisch.  
  
"Ja das waren sie." erklärte Phoebe bestimmt.  
  
"Ich will dich weder verfolgen, noch belästigen, aber ich brauche einfach ein paar Antworten." meinte er ebenfalls genervt.  
  
Sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und bemerkte schnippisch "Ich dachte du wolltest deine eigenen Nachforschungen anstellen." Kam wohl nichts dabei raus, dachte sie zufrieden.  
  
"Ich will es lieber von dir erfahren." meinte er ruhig.  
  
"Ich sagte doch schon, das wirst du nicht."  
  
"Findest du das nicht etwas unfair?"  
  
"Nein, lass mich einfach in Ruhe." sie legte auf.  
  
Diese arrogante, selbstgefällige Ziege, er konnte es kaum glauben. Er hatte ja wohl ein Recht ihr einige Fragen zu stellen, davon war er überzeugt. Aber er würde sie sicher nicht noch einmal anrufen, dafür hatte er zu viel Stolz. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich? Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, aber dann fiel ihm noch ein anderer Weg ein, um etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen. Er holte sein Adressbuch raus und fand die Nummer, die er gesucht hatte.  
  
Als er in Seattle bei der Polizei unauffällig Informationen über sich erhalten wollte, hatte er sich zu diesen Zweck in die dunkleren Gegenden von Seattle verirrt. Er war dort zu seiner Überraschung sehr gut klar gekommen. Er hatte kein großes Problem damit gehabt, dass einige dieser Leute Verbrecher waren, es kam ganz auf die Art des Verbrechens an. Dabei hatte er auch einen sehr raffinierten Hacker kennen gelernt, der sich Cyber nannte. Er war ein Meister seines Fachs. Seine Dienste waren zwar teuer, aber gut. Der Haken war, dass er nur für Leute arbeitete, denen er vertraute und auch nur Aufträge annahm, die er akzeptierten konnte. Er hatte seine eigenen moralischen Prinzipien. Doch Cole hatte er schnell vertraut und ihm dabei geholfen, Informationen, die er von der Polizei erfahren wollte, unauffällig zu erhalten. Als Cole dann als Reporter arbeitete hatte er seine Hilfe wieder in Anspruch genommen.  
  
Cole nahm den Hörer und wählte die Nummer, er wusste, dass Cyber ihm bei diesem Fall helfen würde, selbst wenn er dazu den Polizeicomputer knacken musste.  
  
Nach dem Gespräch lehnte Cole sich zufrieden zurück. Er hatte recht gehabt. Cyber hatte zugestimmt ihm zu helfen, er hatte ihm nur mitgeteilt, das die ganze Sache einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen könnte. Cole musste sich also nur noch etwas gedulden. Das fiel ihm zwar schwer, aber immer noch besser, als auf die Gnade seiner zickigen Ex-Ehefrau angewiesen zu sein. Wenn er dann später mehr über sich wusste, hatte er auch die Möglichkeit, sich bei seinen früheren Arbeitgebern oder seinen Vermietern weiter zu erkundigen. Im Moment fand er die Idee nicht so gut, da er nicht wusste, wie sie bei seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen reagieren würden. Dazu wollte er erst mehr über sich wissen.  
  
Nachdem Phoebe Cole am Telefon abgewimmelt hatte, klingelte es erneut. Das durfte doch nicht war sein, wütend ging sie ran. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung war es Philip, der sie mal wieder zu einem Wohltätigkeitsball einladen wollte. Nachdem sie sich bei dem letzten, seiner Meinung nach nicht passend verhalten hatte, hatte sie nicht angenommen, dass er sie noch einmal dazu einladen würde, was sie auch nicht sonderlich bedrückt hatte.  
  
"Also Philip ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Richtige für solche Bälle bin." gab sie daher zu bedenken.  
  
"Aber sicher Schatz, das letzte Mal, das war nur ein Unfall. Alle waren von dir und deiner Natürlichkeit gegeistert."  
  
Ach tatsächlich? Sie dachte nach. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn in letzter Zeit auf Abstand gehalten, nachdem sie beschlossen hatte, das aus ihnen nichts werden konnte, wollte sie es langsam abkühlen lassen. Aber es wurde langsam Zeit, dass sie sich nach einem neuen Mann in ihrem Leben umsah, dachte sie sich seufzend. Und vielleicht auf dem Ball....  
  
"Also wenn du mich einlädst, komme ich natürlich gerne mit." sagte sie entschlossen.  
  
Sie wusste, dass er sich die meiste Zeit sowieso mit seinen Kollegen und anderen wichtigen Leuten unterhalten würde. Da wäre es kein Problem ihre eigenen Wege zu gehen. Eine nette Abwechslung und die Chance einen neuen Mann kennen zu lernen. Dachte sie zufrieden. Und vor allem eine Möglichkeit, Cole endgültig aus ihren Gedanken zu streichen. 


	13. Kapitel 13

13. Kapitel  
  
Bis zum Freitag hatte Cole noch nichts von Cyber gehört. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, er hatte ja gesagt, dass es länger dauern würde. Cole hatte sich gezwungen nicht weiter an sein vergangenes Ich zu denken, sonst würde er noch verrückt werden, vor lauter Grübeln. Zum Glück war er auch nicht mehr in die Versuchung gekommen, Phoebe anzurufen. Da würde er lieber ewig warten, als sich noch einmal bei ihr zu melden. Er hatte jetzt über ein Jahr damit gelebt, jetzt konnte er auch noch ein bisschen warten, wenn er dann endlich ans Ziel kam. Er war davon überzeugt, dass, wenn er mehr über sein früheres Leben erfahren würde, er umso schneller seine Erinnerungen zurückkommen würde. Aber man durfte nichts erzwingen, das hatte er gelernt.  
  
Er freute sich auf die Abwechslung am Freitag Abend. Als er an der Tür seiner Nachbarn klingelte, war Helen schon fertig. Sie trug ein blaues ärmelloses Kleid und hatte ihre Haare zu einer kunstvollen Frisur aufgesteckt.  
  
"Oh man Peter, willst du mich wirklich mit ihr alleine weggehen lassen?" fragte er grinsend.  
  
"Die ganzen alten Leute auf dem Ball werden schon aufpassen." meinte Peter gelassen. Er gab Helen noch einen Kuss zum Abschied. "Amüsiert euch gut, ich muss leider vorm Fernseher sitzen und mir einen ruhigen Abend machen, solch ein Pech."  
  
Die beiden verschwanden. Auf dem Weg zur Veranstaltung brachte Helen Cole auf den neuesten Stand ihrer Ermittlungen. Sie hatte in Erfahrung gebracht, das fast alle Ausgaben der Stadt für soziale Belange in irgendwelche fiktiven Firmen oder Organisationen floss, so das die Lage in diesen Vierteln langsam katastrophal waren. Die Leute verzweifelten und einige wurden sogar zu Straftätern.  
  
"Aber wie ist es möglich, das das nicht herauskommt."  
  
"Die meisten Leute halten diese Situation für normal. Und die Spenden von diesen Wohltätigkeitsbällen, die sie ständig veranstalten, fließen natürlich auch in ihre Taschen."  
  
"Ich kann trotzdem kaum glauben, dass das niemand erfährt."  
  
"Also überleg doch mal. Die meisten Leute spenden, damit ist ihr Gewissen erleichtert, und wo die Gelder hinfließen, das interessiert die meisten doch überhaupt nicht mehr. Vor allen auf solchen Bällen."  
  
Manchmal war sie wirklich ziemlich zynisch, dachte sich Cole, sagte aber nichts, sondern fragte sie "Darum willst du heute also dahin."  
  
"Ja, ich will sehen, wie das alles abläuft und mir die Leute, die beteiligt sind ansehen und wenn möglich mit ihnen sprechen. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was das alles mit dieser Waffenfabrik zu tun hat." sie seufzte "Naja am Montag treffe ich mich mit der Informatin, die mir die Information von der Deacon Fabrik gegeben hat. Ich hoffe nur sie macht keinen Rückzieher wie die letzte."  
  
"Wird sie schon nicht." beruhigte Cole sie.  
  
Phoebe wartete im Halliwell Manor ungeduldig auf ihren Begleiter. Als Philip erschien und die zwei sich begrüßt hatten, sah er sie etwas ungläubig an. "Du siehst ... gut aus heute Abend." meinte er schmeichelnd. "Aber meinst du nicht rot ist etwas ... gewagt?"  
  
"Wieso, gefällt dir mein Kleid nicht?" Phoebe sah an sich herunter und war zufrieden. Sie hatte beschlossen heute etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Es musste schließlich noch jemand zwischen Dämon und Langweiler geben, und denjenigen würde sie heute finden. "Also ich finde es perfekt, ein fröhliches Rot auf einem Wohltätigkeitsball." Sie lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Nun, wenn du meinst, dann komm, es wird Zeit."  
  
Auf dem Ball wimmelte es von Leuten, Cole hatte Helen ein Glas Champagner geholt und sie zeigte ihm die wichtigsten Leute. "Dieser da hinten, der Dicke, das ist Harold Fleisher, er ist der Leiter der Abteilung, die für diesen ganzen Sozialausgabenkram verantwortlich ist. Und die kleine dürre mit dem frisch aufgespritzten Lippen ist seine Frau. Der große dünne dort mit der unmöglichen Krawatte arbeitet auch dort. Und der Kleine daneben ebenfalls." Cole schaute zu den beiden hinüber, und stellte zu seinem Entsetzen fest, dass es sich bei dem Kleinen um Phoebes Freund Philip Hartman handelte und die Frau an seiner Seite war Phoebe. Sie sah bezaubernd aus in ihrem tiefausgeschnittenen roten Kleid, musste Cole leider feststellen.  
  
"Hey, hörst du mir gar nicht mehr zu?" fragte gerade Helen neben ihm.  
  
"Phoebe ist da," meinte Cole nur und schaute weiter zu ihr rüber. Sie lachte und schien sich gut zu amüsieren, na toll. Helen wusste nicht so recht was oder wen er meinte und schaute in die gleiche Richtung. Die Frau in dem roten Kleid kam ihr vage bekannt vor, als ihr einfiel, das dies ja Kevins "Exfrau" war. Er starrte wie hypnotisiert zu ihr hin.  
  
"Hey," versuchte sie ihn abzulenken, "wollen wir tanzen."  
  
Das lenkte ihn wirklich ab, "tanzen? Ich, ach nein lieber nicht."  
  
"Wieso denn nicht?"  
  
"Ich bin kein großer Tänzer," meinte er und sah sie entschuldigend an.  
  
"So ein Quatsch, ich glaube dir nicht, dass du nicht tanzen kannst also komm." Sie zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche, er seufzte, wenn Helen sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann konnte sie keiner davon abhalten.  
  
"Aber jammere nicht, wenn dir hinterher die Füße wehtun, weil ich zu oft draufgetreten bin." warnte er sie. "Das lass mal meine Sorge sein." Wie Helen es sich gedacht hatte, war er kein schlechter Tänzer und sie genoss es mit ihm zu tanzen.  
  
Für Phoebe war der Abend bisher nicht besonders erfolgreich verlaufen. Sie hatte sich nur mit einigen langweiligen Kollegen von Philip unterhalten können. Sie musste schnellstens von ihm loskommen, überlegte sie sich. Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihm und ging zur Tanzfläche, vielleicht würde sie ja ein attraktiver junger Mann zum Tanzen auffordern.  
  
Als sie im linken Teil des Saales, wo sich die Tanzfläche befand ankam, erblickte sie aber etwas nicht allzu erfreuliches. Sie sah Cole mit dieser Helen tanzen. Da die beide ziemlich groß waren, stachen sie aus der Menge hervor. Sie lachten und schienen sich gut zu amüsieren. In Phoebe brodelte es, aber was kümmerte sie das überhaupt, fragte sie sich. Sie hatte ihm schließlich immer geraten, weiterzumachen, sein Leben zu Leben. Also sollte sie doch froh sein, wenn er es auch tat. Aber trotzdem, dachte sie wütend, dass musste ja nicht unbedingt vor ihrer Nase geschehen. Sie blickte sich um, aber leider war in ihrer Nähe kein junger Mann zu erblicken, dem sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit widmen konnte. Neben ihr stand nur eine ältere Frau die auf die Tanzfläche starrte. "Ach ja die Jugend." seufzte sie. "Bitte?" fragte Phoebe höflich.  
  
"Die Jugend meinte ich, ist doch die schönste Zeit im Leben. Schauen sie dieses junge Paar dort an." Sie zeigte auf Cole und Helen, "wie schön sie aussehen und wie verliebt sie wirken."  
  
Phoebe lächelte verkrampft und hätte die alte Frau am liebsten erwürgt.  
  
"Wissen sie, als ich noch so jung war, da habe ich auch die ganze Nacht durchtanzen können, mein Walter und ich..." Phoebe lächelte weiter eisern und hörte nicht mehr richtig zu, sie versuchte verzweifelt nicht zu den beiden zu schauen, was sich als äußerst schwierig herausstellte.  
  
Und zu ihr hatte er mal gesagt, er könne nicht tanzen, ob sich das durch die Amnesie wohl geändert hatte, dachte sie grimmig. Die Frau war endlich zum Schluss ihrer öden Geschichte angekommen. Sie lächelte Phoebe freundlich an und meinte, "Aber ich langweile sie wahrscheinlich, auf sie wartet sicher ihr junger Galan."  
  
Die Chance zu entkommen. "Ja, das tut er, und ich möchte ihn nicht länger warten lassen, tut mir Leid, aber es war wirklich nett sie kennen zu lernen."  
  
"Ja sie auch." Die alte Frau wandte sich wieder der Tanzfläche zu "Ach ja die Jugendzeit."  
  
Phoebe flüchtete schnell in Richtung des Balkons. Er nahm die gesamte Breite des Saales ein, einschließlich der Gänge auf der rechten und linken Seite, in denen sich die Garderoben befanden. Diese Gänge führten ebenso wie der Ballsaal in eine gemeinsame Halle und diese führte zum Ausgang. Auf dem Balkon befanden sich viele Menschen in dem Teil, der auch in den Saal führte. An den Enden des Balkons, wo es zu den Gängen ging, war es leerer. Phoebe begab sich ans linke Ende der Balkons, wo sich in der hintersten Ecke nur noch zwei Männer befanden, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Als Phoebe sich näherte, verstummten sie und schauten sie an, als würde sie stören. Doch das kümmerte Phoebe nicht, wenn sie allein sein wollten, dann hatten sie eben Pech gehabt, oder sollten woanders hingehen, dachte sie schlecht gelaunt. Sie stellte sich ganz in ihre Nähe und lehnte sich über die Ballustrade. Sie atmete die kühle Nachtluft ein und beruhigte sich etwas. Es war doch wirklich unsinnig, wegen Cole eifersüchtig zu sein, sie wollte schließlich nichts mehr von ihm. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass sie einen anderen Mann kennen lernen wollte, aber das hatte er ihr jetzt vermasselt. Sie war einfach nicht mehr in der Stimmung, sich nach Männern umzusehen.  
  
Sie bemerkte, wie sich die Männer hinter ihr verstimmt verzogen. Doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern schaute weiter zu den Sternen, die am klaren Himmel glitzerten. Sie hörte das Stimmengewirr und Lachen von der Mitte des Balkons und seufzte, sie verspürte keine Lust sich wieder zu der fröhlichen Masse zu begeben, sie war hier lieber allein. Doch dann hörte sie zu ihrem Bedauern auch hinter sich Schritte, und eine Stimme, die sagte "Hallo Phoebe."  
  
Cole hatte beobachtet, wie Phoebe am Rande der Tanzfläche von einer älteren Frau in Beschlag genommen worden war. Er wusste nicht, ob sie ihn gesehen hatte, aber er nahm es an. Als sie gegangen war, hatte er ihr rotes Kleid verfolgt, bis es auf dem Balkon verschwunden war. Als er mit Helen von der Tanzfläche kam und sie sich etwas frisch machen wollte, war er Phoebe auf den Balkon gefolgt.  
  
Sie drehte sich um "Hallo Cole, auch hier." meinte sie unschuldig. Er sah wirklich gut aus, das musste sie ihm lassen.  
  
"Wie du siehst." Beide waren etwas verlegen und Phoebe entfernte sich etwas von ihm und begab sich somit näher in die Ecke, in der zuvor die Männer gestanden hatten. Phoebe wollte sich wieder umdrehen, und berührte die Ballustrade, als sie merkte, dass sie eine Vision bekam. Ihr wurde schummerig und sie hielt sich weiter an der Balustrade fest. Sie sah eine leere Straße, eine Frau stieg aus ihrem Auto und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung als ein Dämon erschien und sie ergriff. Phoebe erkannte ihn sofort, es war Quasta. Er fuhr mit den langen Fingernägeln über den Arm der Frau, die entsetzt aufschrie. Dann verschwand er mit ihr. Phoebe erwachte, sie schwankte leicht. Sofort war Cole neben ihr und stützte sie. "Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte er besorgt. "Ist dir schwindelig?" Er blickte sich um "da ist ein Stuhl." Er führte sie zu einem Stuhl, auf dem sie sich niederließ. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und schaute sie besorgt an. Sie sah blass aus. "Geht es etwas besser" fragte er," oder soll ich dir etwas zu essen oder trinken bringen?"  
  
"Einen Saft bitte," sie wollte etwas Zeit zum Überlegen haben.  
  
"Kommt sofort." Er verschwand.  
  
Sie schloss kurz die Augen und dachte nach, sie musste so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, damit sie Quasta aufhalten und etwas von seiner grünen Substanz erhalten konnten. Sie sah sich um, um Leo zu rufen waren hier überall einfach zu viele Menschen. Und dummerweise war sie mit Philip hierher gefahren. Wenn sie ihn fragen würde, sie zu bringen, dann würde dies nur in endlosen Diskusionen enden, dazu hatte sie keine Zeit. Sie würde sich wohl oder übel ein Taxi rufen müssen, auch wenn dies ebenfalls ziemlich viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde, da die Gäste entweder mit ihrem eigenen Wagen oder einer Limousine mit Chauffeur vorgefahren worden waren, warteten draußen keine Taxis. Warum hatte diese Vision auch hier kommen müssen, fragte sie sich ärgerlich, der völlig falsche Augenblick.  
  
"Hier" sie blickte hoch, Cole stand vor ihr und gab ihr ein Glas. Dann kniete er sich wieder vor sie. Das ist auch eine Möglichkeit, schoss es Phoebe durch den Kopf, er könnte sie doch nach Hause fahren. Sie trank einen Schluck.  
  
"Geht es wieder ?" fragte er sie erneut.  
  
"Nicht besonders" meinte sie.  
  
"Ist das immer noch deine Erkältung?" er fasste ihr mit der Hand auf die Stirn, "also Fieber hast du nicht." stellte er erleichtert fest.  
  
Sie schaute ihn an, warum sollte sie ihn nicht fragen, ein Taxi würde viel zu lange brauchen, redete sie sich ein, und nebenbei würde sie ihn auch noch von der blöden Helen fern halten, was natürlich ganz nebensächlich war. "Ich glaube ich will so schnell es geht nach Hause und mich ausruhen," meinte sie leidend.  
  
"Soll ich deinem Freund holen," bot Cole sich an und wollte schon aufstehen, doch sie hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Nein warte," meinte sie "Weißt du, er ist auch beruflich hier und es ist wichtig für ihn, also ähm könntest du mich vielleicht fahren?" Sie sah ihn vorsichtig an.  
  
Er war von ihrer Bitte zwar überrascht, aber auch irgendwie erfreut. "Sicher" meinte er und blickte sich um. "Ich denke wir gehen besser nicht durch den Saal, da ist es zu voll, nehmen wir doch den Gang hier." Er half ihr auf. "Deinem Freund kann ich ja hinterher sagen, dass es dir nicht gut ging und ich dich nach Hause gebracht habe." sagte er zufrieden und führte sie schnell in den Gang. Er wusste nicht, dass er ihr damit einen Gefallen tat, da sie auch keine Lust hatte, Philip noch Bescheid zu sagen, das würde alles nur unnütz Zeit kosten.  
  
An der Garderobe war es zum Glück noch leer, als Phoebe ihre Sachen abholte. Sie zog ihren Sommermantel an und piepte Piper und Paige an, dass sie sich Zuhause treffen müssten. Als sie vor die Eingangstür trat, hatte Cole sich schon darum gekümmert, dass ein junger Mann sein Auto vorfuhr. Sie stiegen ein. "Du sagst mir am besten den Weg, um am schnellsten zu euch nach Hause zu kommen." meinte Cole. Phoebe sagte ihm den Weg an, sonst war es still im Wagen. Cole hatte beschlossen, sie heute nicht mit Fragen zu bedrängen, schließlich ging es ihr nicht gut. Eine Sache musste er ihr dann aber doch sagen. "Also dass deinem Freund sein Beruf wichtiger ist als du, kann ich nicht akzeptieren. So eine Beziehung kann nicht das wahre sein, ich würde so etwas nie tun," meinte er überzeugt. Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und fügte hinzu "Soviel ich weiß."  
  
Sie ging nicht darauf ein und teilte ihm stattdessen mit, dass Philip gar nicht ihr Freund sondern nur ein Freund war. Ihr erschien es überflüssig ihn in diesem Punkt zu belügen, schließlich wollte sie sich nach einem anderen Mann umsehen und hatte keine Lust mehr Philip als ihren Freund auszugeben.  
  
Ach hatte sie da nicht mal was anderes erzählt, überlegte sich Cole und meinte "Das ist gut."  
  
"Tatsächlich."  
  
"Ja, ich finde ihr passt überhaupt nicht zusammen, das habe ich gleich gesehen." Und außerdem ist er wahrscheinlich kriminell fügte Cole in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
"Und zu wem passe ich dann, deiner Meinung nach." fragte sie interessiert.  
  
Cole überlegte "Hm, zu jemand der alles für dich tun würde. Keiner der sich mehr um seine Karriere kümmert als um dich. Also beispielsweise nicht einfach auf dem Ball bleibt, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Jemand der nicht so angepasst ist," überlegte er weiter "ungewöhnlicher, etwas besonders, wahrscheinlich sogar etwas gefährlich, der dich aber auch beschützen kann, leidenschaftlich ist und dich über alles liebt."  
  
"Hast du da zufällig dich beschrieben."  
  
Er sah erstaunt zur Seite, "nein, eigentlich nicht," meinte er überrascht "wieso, war ich früher so?"  
  
Sie ignorierte die Frage und sagte stattdessen "Vielleicht wollte ich früher mal so einen Mann, aber heute will ich lieber etwas ungefährliches solides."  
  
"Ach" meinte er wenig überzeugt, "das meinst du doch nicht ernst, etwas Gefahr ist immer gut, sonst wird es doch langweilig."  
  
"Von Gefahr habe ich wirklich die Nase voll, das kannst du mir glauben. Für mich ist es am wichtigsten, dass ich jemand blind vertrauen kann und keine Enttäuschungen mehr erlebe."  
  
Er merkte, dass sie dies todernst meinte und fragte vorsichtig. "Habe ich dich betrogen?"  
  
"Ja" meinte Phoebe und bemerkte erst danach, auf was er hinaus wollte. "Aber nicht so wie du denkst."  
  
"Was denke ich denn?"  
  
"Du hattest keine Affaire." erklärte sie ihm.  
  
"Aha" das war also nicht ihr Problem gewesen, aber was dann? Nach einer kurzen Pause stellte er ihr schließlich die Frage, die ihn seit Tagen beschäftigte. "Sag mal Phoebe, unsere Beziehung, also haben wir uns eigentlich geliebt?" Da sie nicht sofort antwortete, fuhr er fort. "Oder war es eher so eine Beziehung, in der wir uns gestritten haben und anschließend zur Versöhnung Sex hatten."  
  
Sie sah ihn geschockt an. "Nein!" sagte sie entrüstet, "wie kommst du denn da drauf?"  
  
Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, "schien mir irgendwie so." Im Grunde war er erleichtert, dass seine Annahme falsch gewesen war.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kamen sie vor dem Haus an. Phoebe bedankte sich schnell bei Cole und wollte aussteigen, überlegte es sich dann aber noch einmal anders und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie zögert, sagte dann aber doch "Eine zeitlang habe ich das zwar geleugnet, aber wir haben uns einmal geliebt Cole, ohne Zweifel, das war nie das Problem, oder vielleicht doch?"  
  
Er sah sie überrascht an. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr verblüffte, dass sie es ihm gesagt hatte oder dass sie es tatsächlich so meinte. Phoebe merkte, dass er sie etwas fragen wollte, doch sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, um ihm einen kurzen Abschiedskuss geben. Doch als sich ihre Lippen berührten, zog er sie an sich und der Kuss fiel intensiver aus, als sie es geplant hatte.  
  
Sie blickte ihn an. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte "Du wolltest mich sicher nur anstecken."  
  
"Ja, das war pure Rache." antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Er blickte kurz herunter, bevor er sie wieder ansah. "Und wenn es nicht geklappt hat, versuchst du es dann noch einmal?"  
  
Phoebe öffnete die Tür und schüttelte den Kopf. "Gute Nacht Cole," sagte sie, bevor sie, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, ins Haus ging.  
  
Er sah ihr hinterher, bis sie im Haus verschwunden war. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihr, was hatte das jetzt alles zu bedeuten? Sie hatten sich also geliebt, und was war dann schiefgelaufen? Wenn man sich wirklich liebte, dann fand man immer einen Weg, davon war er überzeugt. Er würde schon noch herausfinden, was mit Phoebe los war, er musste nur hartnäckig bleiben. Er hatte keine große Lust mehr, noch einmal auf den Ball zu gehen, aber er musste schließlich Helen abholen. Und ihrem nur Freund Bescheid sagen. Er lachte zufrieden und fuhr los.  
  
Als Phoebe das Haus betrat warteten dort Piper, Paige und Leo bereits im Esszimmer auf sie.  
  
"Muss du uns unbedingt den Freitagabend verderben?" fragte Paige sie genervt, als sie eintrat.  
  
"Oh, ich habe mir das auch nicht ausgesucht, schließlich war ich auf einem Ball, da wollte ich auch keine Vision haben." teilte Phoebe ihr mit.  
  
"Du hattest eine Vision?" fragte Piper.  
  
"Ja leider" sie setzte sich "von unserem neuen Freund Quasta, er überfällt heute Nacht wieder eine Frau und zwar" sie versetzte sich noch einmal in ihre Vision zurück und versuchte das Straßenschild zu lesen " in der Oakham Road." teilte sie ihren Schwestern mit. "Die Frau steigt dort aus ihrem Auto und will in ihr Haus, als er erscheint, sie verletzt und mit ihr verschwindet."  
  
"Worauf warten wir dann noch, nichts wie hin." entschied Paige. "Piper hast du den Behälter für seine schleimige Flüssigkeit?"  
  
Piper holte ihn aus dem Schrank und blickte zu Leo "Du wartest besser hier, wir sind bald zurück." wies sie ihn an. Die Schwestern fassten sich an den Händen und verschwanden in einem bläulichen Licht.  
  
Als sie in der Straße ankamen, erblickte Phoebe sofort das Auto der Frau, die gerade aussteigen wollte. Als Quasta auch schon erschien und ihr seine langen Fingernägel in den Arm drückte.  
  
"Oh nein" stöhnte Paige auf. Doch Phoebe hatte den Dämon schon erreicht und gab ihm einen kräftigen Tritt, so dass er die Frau loslassen musste. Paige eilte sofort zu ihr und verschwand mit ihr. Der Dämon sah sich irritiert um und sagte bedrohlich, "das werdet ihr noch bereuen, Hexen." Doch ohne noch etwas zu unternehmen, verschwand er.  
  
Die beiden schauten sich überrascht an. "Na das ging ja einfach." Wunderte sich Phoebe.  
  
"Fast zu einfach. Phoebe schau mal, hat er hier irgendwo etwas von seiner Substanz gelassen."  
  
Phoebe suchte den Boden ab und fand etwas. "Ja hier, bäh schau mal."  
  
Piper ging zu ihr und füllte etwas von der Substanz in den Behälter. "Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst verschwindet es wieder."  
  
Phoebe schaute sich um. "Nur leider ist unser Transportmittel verschwunden, dass passiert mir in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft. Hoffentlich kommt Paige bald wieder."  
  
"Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass alles so schnell gehen würde, ohne großen Kampf."  
  
"Ja, der Dämon hatte der Frau schon etwas der Gedächtnisschwundflüssigkeit injiziert, ob ihm das wohl gelangt hat, schließlich hat er sich nicht bemüht, weiter zu kämpfen."  
  
"Schon eigenartig, am besten wir rufen erst einmal Leo."  
  
Leo und Paige erschienen fast gleichzeitig zurück.  
  
"Ist er weg und habt ihr etwas von seinem Zeug?" fragte Paige sofort.  
  
Piper zeigte es ihr. "Wie geht es der Frau?"  
  
Sie war immer noch bewusstlos. Sie legten sie an den Rand des Fußweges und Leo untersuchte sie, sie schien in Ordnung zu sein, obwohl ihr wohl schon etwas von der Gedächtnisschwundflüssigkeit injiziert worden war. Da niemand annahm, dass der Dämon noch einmal angreifen würde, beschlossen Piper und Paige sich schon einmal nach Hause zu begeben, um sich gleich an die Zubereitung des Vernichtungselixiers zu machen, damit sich die Flüssigkeit nicht vorher verflüchtigen konnte.  
  
Leo und Phoebe blieben bei der Frau, die kurz darauf aufwachte.  
  
"Wo bin ich" fragte sie überrascht. "Und wer sind sie?"  
  
"Sie hatten einen Unfall." teilte Leo ihr mit.  
  
"Was ... wieso, wer sind sie?" fragte sie argwöhnisch.  
  
"Wir haben sie gefunden, ich bin Laura und das ist mein Mann .... Mike. Sie haben hier am Rand auf dem Boden gelegen, wahrscheinlich wurden sie überfallen." erzählte ihr Phoebe.  
  
"Überfallen? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern" sagte sie entsetzt. "Ich wollte gerade Frühjahrsputz machen und bin auf die Leiter gestiegen"  
  
Frühjahrsputz, Leo und Phoebe schauten sich an. Die Frau hatte also auch einige Wochen ihrer Erinnerungen verloren. "Sollen wir einen Arzt rufen?" fragte Phoebe die Frau.  
  
"Nein danke es geht schon." Ihr Blick zeigte, dass sie den beiden nicht traute. "Ich gehe lieber in meine Wohnung zurück."  
  
"Ganz wie sie meinen, komm Mike," Phoebe hakte sich bei Leo ein und führte ihn von der Frau weg. "Wir müssen die Straße unauffällig entlanggehen," teilte sie ihm mit "sie sieht uns nach." Phoebe schmiegte sich eng an Leo. "Du bist schließlich mein Mann," meinte sie lachend.  
  
"Fiel dir nichts besseres ein." meinte er leicht genervt.  
  
"Ach jetzt stell dich nicht so an, darf ich mir nicht auch mal wünschen, einen ganz normalen Freund zu haben, so wie Piper."  
  
"Na ja so normal bin ich nun auch nicht."  
  
"Du weißt schon, wie ich das meine, ich habe doch das Talent mich sowieso nur in die Falschen zu verlieben." Sie seufzte, es reichte schon der Falsche.  
  
"Darauf hat man leider keinen Einfluss."  
  
"Ja, leider." Sie schwiegen. "Warum musste er auch wieder auftauchen." meinte sie mürrisch.  
  
Leo wusste sofort, wer gemeint war. "Das war nicht so vorgesehen Phoebe, es war nicht geplant, dass er dir je wieder über den Weg läuft."  
  
"Tja, das hat wohl nicht so ganz funktioniert, können sie nicht irgendetwas unternehmen um ihn hier wieder wegzuschaffen?"  
  
"Sie würden ihre Entscheidung gerne wieder rückgängig machen, aber das geht leider nicht."  
  
"Rückgängig, du meinst ihn wieder sterben lassen?" fragte Phoebe doch etwas entsetzt. "Also so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Ich komme schon damit klar, ich muss ihm nur aus dem Weg gehen." Wenn das nur so einfach wäre, dachte sie sich, aber noch einmal wollte sie nun wirklich nicht für seinen Tod verantwortlich sein. 


	14. Kapitel 14

14. Kapitel  
  
Am Sonntag schaute Helen bei Cole vorbei, um ihn um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Als er am Freitag auf den Ball zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie ihn kaum vermisst. Sie hatte mit allen möglichen Leuten Gespräche geführt und versucht, etwas aus ihnen herauszubekommen. Aber entweder hatten sie wirklich nichts gewusst, oder sie wollten nichts sagen. Am Samstag hatte sie dann noch einmal ihre neueste Informantin angerufen, Trisha Raymond. Doch diese hatte wie durch Zufall auch vergessen, wer Helen war, ebenso wie ihr geplantes Treffen am Montag. Helen war fast am verzweifeln, bis sie heute doch noch einmal eine Nachricht von Trisha bekommen hatte. Sie sollte sich am Abend mit ihr in einem alten leerstehenden Lagerhaus am Stadtrand treffen. Da selbst Helen die ganze Sache nicht ganz geheuer war, hatte sie Kevin gebeten, sie zu begleiten, da Peter immer noch nicht einsatzfähig war.  
  
Cole hatte zugestimmt und traf sich am Abend mit ihr in ihrer Wohnung.  
  
"Meinst du es kann gefährlich werden?" fragte Cole sie.  
  
"Ach Quatsch, nein, ich möchte nur die Sicherheit haben, dass draußen jemand wartet, dass ist alles," erklärte ihm Helen.  
  
"Aber ich denke du solltest es lieber lassen, Helen" mischte sich Peter ein. "Da ist doch etwas faul an der Sache, gestern kannte sie dich nicht mal mehr und heute will sie dich in der letzten Einöde treffen, geh lieber nicht hin, bitte."  
  
Aber Helen ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. "Wenn wir in zwei Stunden nicht wieder zurück sind, kannst du die Polizei rufen, du weißt ja, wo wir sind. Aber ich schwöre dir, es wird alles gutgehen, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sie gab dem besorgten Peter einen Kuss und die beiden verschwanden.  
  
Als sie bei dem Gebäude ankamen, sahen sie weder einen Wagen, noch einen Menschen auf der Straße. Sie hatten in einer Nebenstraße geparkt, von wo aus man den Eingang der Lagerhalle beobachten konnte, ohne gleich selbst gesehen zu werden.  
  
Sie waren absichtlich zu früh gekommen, damit sie sich noch umsehen konnten. Sie traten durch die Tür, die Helen angegeben worden war, und befanden sich in einem Treppenhaus, das sicher schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Sie gingen die Treppe hoch und kamen nur an einer verschlossenen Tür vorbei, die wahrscheinlich in die ehemalige Lagerhalle führte. Die Tür war verrostet und sah nicht so aus, als wäre sie in den letzten Jahren benutzt worden. Oben angekommen, befanden sie sich in einem kurzen Flur, von dem am Ende nur eine Tür abging. Sie war nicht abgeschlossen und Helen öffnete sie. Sie führte in einen Raum, der früher sicherlich als Büro gedient hatte. Sie sahen sich um, außer einem wackeligen Tisch befanden sich keine Möbel mehr in dem Raum. Helen schaute aus dem Fenster. "Von hier aus kann ich sehen wenn jemand kommt," teilte sie Cole mit, "es ist also völlig ungefährlich."  
  
"Falls nicht jemand durch die verschlossene Tür der Lagerhalle kommt." Gab Cole zu bedenken. "So verrostet wie die war geht sie sicher noch nicht einmal mehr auf, mach dir keine Sorgen. Du kannst ruhig zurück zum Auto gehen, vielleicht kommt sie nicht, wenn ich nicht allein bin." Sie schaute ihn bittend an. "Bitte Kevin, mir kann nichts passieren."  
  
Davon war er zwar nicht 100%ig überzeugt, machte sich aber widerwillig auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Auto. Wenn nur irgendjemand durch diese Tür gehen würde, wäre er sofort zur Stelle, schwor er sich.  
  
Etwa zur gleichen Zeit hatte Phoebe im Wohnzimmer eine Vision. Sie sah einen leeren Raum, in einer Art Fabrikgebäude. Eine Frau stand mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster, sie schien auf jemand zu warten, als plötzlich Quasta hinter ihr auftauchte. Sie drehte sich um und Phoebe erkannte Coles Freundin Helen. Quasta wollte sie ergreifen, um ihr seine spitzen Fingernägel in die Arme zu stechen. Als Phoebe aus ihrer Vision erwachte, sah sie sich Paige und Piper gegenüber, die sie gespannt anschauten.  
  
"Quasta?" fragte Piper.  
  
Phoebe nickte und meinte missmutig, "jetzt muss ich auch noch diese dämliche Helen retten."  
  
"Wen?" fragte Paige.  
  
"Ach vergiss es, also Quasta überfällt mal wieder eine Frau, wie gut das sein Vernichtungselixier schon fertig ist."  
  
"Und wo?"  
  
"Irgendwo im ehemaligen Industriegebiet, in einer Art Büro, gegenüber sieht man durch das Fenster einen Fabrikschornstein mit der Aufschrift Erkon."  
  
"Ich weiß wo das ist, in der Gegend haben sich früher immer Jugendgangs getroffen." erzählte ihnen Paige.  
  
Daraufhin machten sie sich zusammen mit der Tinktur auf den Weg. Paige orbte sie direkt ins Treppenhaus des Gebäudes, in dem sie Helen vermuteten.  
  
"Ich hoffe wir sind richtig hier." meinte Piper und sah sich um.  
  
"Gehen wir doch einfach hoch und schauen nach." Die 3 gingen nach oben und vorsichtig in den einzigen Raum, der sich dort befand. Von Quasta war noch nichts zu sehen, aber Helen stand dort am Fenster.  
  
Als Paige die Tür hinter sich schloss, drehte sich Helen um und sah Phoebe überrascht an "Sie?" fragte sie verblüfft. "Was machen sie denn hier?"  
  
"Du kennst sie?" Piper schaute ihre Schwester neugierig an.  
  
"Nicht richtig!"  
  
In diesem Moment erschien Quasta, er wollte sofort auf Helen zuspringen, als Phoebe ihm einen Tritt verpasste. Helen sprang zu Seite und schrie entsetzt, "Oh Gott was ist das denn." Niemand achtete auf sie, da Quasta seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Phoebe schenkte. Er griff sie mit seinen langen Fingernägeln an, und wollte ihr damit das Gesicht zerkratzen. Glücklicherweise verfing er sich aber in ihrer Kette. Schnell ließ Piper ihn erstarren und Phoebe befreite sich, wobei ihre Kette kaputt ging und an Quastas Fingern hängen blieb. Sie begab sich schnell in Sicherheit und Paige und sie ergriffen je ein Fläschchen mit dem Elixier. Piper löste die Erstarrung auf, und beide warfen das Vernichtungsmittel auf Quasta. Er taumelte rückwärts und begann zu entflammen. Er fing an zu schreien, bis er völlig verbrannte und nach einer Weile nur noch ein Häuflein Asche von ihm übrig war. Helen fiel entsetzt in Ohnmacht. Die Schwestern atmeten durch.  
  
"Na das war doch mal eine leichte Aufgabe." meinte Piper zufrieden.  
  
"Wer ist denn diese Frau Phoebe" wandte sich Paige an ihr Schwester und deutet auf die bewusstlose Helen. "Helen .. Carter, glaube ich." ihre Schwestern warteten auf weitere Erklärungen. "Sie ist Coles Freundin." erklärte sie missmutig. "Cole hat eine Freundin, aber das ist doch gut." meinte Paige erfreut "Ich kann zwar nicht verstehen, warum sie sich mit ihm abgibt, aber schließlich hat sie ja keine Ahnung, mit wem sie sich da einlässt. Was soll's, wenigstens läuft er dann nicht mehr dir hinterher."  
  
Phoebe schaute zu Helen hinüber. Super, wenn sie jetzt fett und hässlich wäre, hätte ich damit auch keine Probleme, dachte sie, behielt ihre Gedanken aber lieber für sich.  
  
Plötzlich hörten die drei Schritte im Treppenhaus. Sie sahen sich überrascht an.  
  
"Wir müssen sie hier wegbringen." entschied Piper. "Weißt du wo sie wohnt?" fragte sie ihre Schwester.  
  
"Woher soll ich das denn wissen?"  
  
"Auf dem Zettel, den ich dir gegeben habe, stand doch die Adresse von Cole." fiel es Paige ein.  
  
"Ja sicher, und da liefere ich sie dann ab, wirklich eine tolle Idee."  
  
"Hier müssen wir jedenfalls weg." stellte Piper fest, die Schritte kamen immer näher.  
  
Phoebe dachte nach. "Ich glaube sie arbeitet auch bei Coles Zeitung, schaffen wir sie doch dorthin." Sie teilte Paige den Ort mit und die drei orbten sich zusammen mit Helen in Coles Büro beim Daylight Express.  
  
Cole hatte unterdessen die Zeit in seinem Auto verbracht. Es war ziemlich langweilig, denn es war nichts passiert. Die Frau war zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt nicht erschienen, was er nicht allzu verwunderlich fand. Und zu seiner Erleichterung war bisher auch sonst niemand gekommen.  
  
Doch dann erschien plötzlich ein Auto, das vor dem Lagerhaus anhielt. Zwei Männer stiegen aus und begaben sich auf den Eingang zu. Cole sprang sofort aus seinem Auto und folgte ihnen in das Treppenhaus. Er hoffte das sie keine Waffen dabei hatten, was er aber zu bezweifeln wagte, so wie sie aussahen. Er sah sich nach einer geeigneten Waffe um und fand in einer Ecke eine Eisenstange, wenigstens etwas, dachte er sich. Die Männer waren inzwischen oben angekommen. Cole beeilte sich ihnen hinterher zu kommen. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie mit Helen anstellen würden, und er hatte nur eine Eisenstange.  
  
Die Männer öffneten die Tür. Sie betraten den Raum, aber zu Coles Verwunderung hörte er keinen Laut. Ob sich Helen dort irgendwo versteckt hatte, als sie die Männer vom Fenster aus sah? Um zu verschwinden wäre es da schon zu spät gewesen.  
  
"Hier ist keiner." Hörte er einen der Männer sagen, er versteckte sich in der Nische hinter der offenen Tür. "Wir hatten ihm doch befohlen mit ihr hier zu bleiben." Meldete sich der andere Mann zu Wort. "Wenn er noch einmal versagt hat, dann ist er dran."  
  
"Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, diesem Dämon ist nicht zu trauen. Bisher gab es immer Komplikationen mit ihm. Ob bei Adam Samuels, Debra White oder sogar Trisha Raymond. Nie hat er eine Aufgabe nach unseren Wünschen erfüllt. Ich habe immer gesagt, erledigen wir es doch auf die übliche Art."  
  
"Aber niemand wollte, dass es Aufsehen erregt. So war die ganze Angelegenheit unauffälliger."  
  
"Ja aber zu welchem Preis. Und unauffällig kannst du den Tod von Samuels ja nun wirklich nicht nennen. Ein paar Einschüchterungen oder Erpressungen und zur Not das letzte Mittel und wir hätten heute keine Probleme mehr."  
  
"Aber so konnte uns auch in Zukunft keiner mehr gefährlich werden, es war die perfekte Lösung, aber ich sage dir, wenn er es heute noch einmal vermasselt, wird er das bitter bereuen."  
  
"Wenn es dazu nicht schon zu spät ist, schau dir mal die Brandspuren auf dem Boden an."  
  
"Das wird ja immer schlimmer, komm, lass uns verschwinden und dem Boss Bescheid sagen."  
  
Cole quetschte sich noch dichter in die Ecke und hielt den Atem an, als die zwei aus der Tür traten. Aber sie machten sich nicht die Mühe, die Tür wieder zu schließen und so bemerkten sie ihn auch nicht. Er hörte ihre Schritte im Treppenhaus und schließlich auf der Straße. Erleichtert kam er aus seinem Versteck hervor. Er wusste nicht, was er von dem Gehörten halten sollte, aber es würde Helen sehr interessieren, davon war er überzeugt. Er ging in den Raum und hielt Ausschau nach ihr, aber sie war nirgends zu sehen. In dem ganzen Raum gab es auch nicht einen Platz an dem sie sich hätte verstecken können. Cole schaute sich irritiert um, wo war sie bloß? Das einzige, was er entdeckte war der Brandfleck auf dem Boden , den die Männer erwähnt hatten. Er ging näher auf den Fleck zu, und sah, dass etwas entfernt von der Stelle wieder die ominösen grünen Flecken auf dem Boden zu sehen waren. Und neben einem dieser Flecke lag etwas. Er kniete sich nieder und hob den Gegenstand auf. Er war noch warm, aber nur ein wenig angesengt, er erkannte ihn sofort, es war Phoebes Kette.  
  
Plötzlich erinnerte er sich auch wieder, wo er den Namen Debra White, der Informantin, die Helen treffen wollte und die abgesagt hatte, schon einmal gehört hatte, es war der Name der Frau, die er mit Phoebe gerettet hatte. Wie hatte er nur so vergesslich sein können, dieses ganze Cole Zeug hatte ihn derart abgelenkt, dass er die Zusammenhänge nicht gesehen hatte. Sie musste hier gewesen sein, dass war eindeutig.  
  
Er ging die Treppe hinunter und starrte auf die Tür, die zu der Lagerhalle führte, sie sah immer noch so verrostet und verschlossen aus, wie vorher. Aber irgendjemand, wahrscheinlich Phoebe musste durch diese Tür gekommen sein, anders war es nicht möglich, da er die Eingangstür die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Und dieser Jemand hatte Helen mitgenommen, aber wieso, um sie vor diesen Männern zu schützen? Er musste so schnell wie möglich zu Peter, vielleicht wusste er ja schon etwas, hoffentlich hatte sich Helen schon gemeldet.  
  
Paige sah sich interessiert in Coles Büro um, "man, was der für vieles Zeug auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen hat. Das er da überhaupt etwas wiederfindet."  
  
Piper sah auf den Flur hinaus und erblickte keinen Menschen. "Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit, Paige, wie müssen Helens Büro suchen. Du suchst rechts und ich links im Gang, hoffentlich ist es in dieser Etage. Phoebe du bleibst bei ihr, falls sie aufwacht, dich kennt sie wenigstens. Erzähl ihr irgendetwas oder ruf Leo, damit er ihr ihre Erinnerung an uns nimmt."  
  
"Komisch, ich dachte, davor wollten wir sie gerade bewahren, Piper." mischte sich Paige ein.  
  
"Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?" fragte sie Piper.  
  
"Nein!" gab Paige zu.  
  
"Also dann komm."  
  
Als die beiden verschwunden waren, schaute sich Phoebe um. Auf Coles Schreibtisch lagen zahllose Notizen, Artikel mit unterstrichenen Absätzen und ähnliches Zeug. Vorsichtig zog sie eine Schublade auf und lächelte, es blickte ihr ihre Zeitschrift entgegen, und sie war auf Phoebes Seite aufgeschlagen.  
  
"Tja, so sehr kannst du ihn dann doch nicht beeindrucken," meinte Phoebe zu der schlafenden Helen, sie blickte sich um,"hier steht ja noch nicht einmal ein Foto von dir." Die Angesprochene begann sich langsam zu bewegen. Höchste Zeit, Leo zu rufen, dachte sich Phoebe.  
  
Als die 4 die wieder schlafende Helen in ihrem Büro abgeladen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Halliwell Manor.  
  
Während der Fahrt nach Hause, versuchte Cole seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie konnte er sich von Phoebe nur so ablenken lassen, dass er derart unaufmerksam geworden war. Diese ganze Cole Geschichte hatte in so in Anspruch genommen, dass ihm die ganzen Zusammenhänge nicht aufgefallen waren. Er begriff sich selber nicht mehr, Ganz in Gedanken verfuhr er sich auf dem Rückweg ständig. Fluchend registrierte er, das er für den Weg doppelt so lange gebraucht hatte, wie für den Hinweg.  
  
Als er endlich ankam und ungeduldig bei Peter klingelte, saß Helen auch schon im Wohnzimmer. Cole konnte es nicht glauben "Helen, zum Glück geht es dir gut" meinte er erleichtert. "Aber wie bist du denn hierher gekommen?"  
  
Helen starrte ihn irritiert an, "Wieso? Peter hat mich vor einer Viertel Stunde von der Redaktion abgeholt."  
  
"Was?" was redete sie da, Redaktion? "Aber wir waren doch bei dem Lagerhaus, wo du dich mit deiner Informantin treffen wolltest."  
  
"Ja und nachdem sie nicht kam war ich noch kurz in der Zeitung," erklärte sie.  
  
"Ach, und wie bist du da bitte hingekommen, ich habe dich nämlich nicht gefahren."  
  
"Nein? Tja dann habe ich mir wohl ein Taxi gerufen." meinte sie völlig davon überzeugt.  
  
Cole glaubte ihr kein Wort. "Und wieso weiß ich nichts davon? Ich habe dich noch nicht einmal aus der Tür kommen sehen."  
  
"Kevin du spinnst doch, ich war beim Daylight Express, ist doch egal wie ich da hingekommen bin, wahrscheinlich bist du im Auto einfach eingeschlafen und hast es nicht bemerkt." Helen schien von ihrer Erklärung weiterhin überzeugt zu sein.  
  
"Ein toller Aufpasser bist du" neckte ihn Peter "Sollst auf meine Freundin aufpassen und schläfst einfach ein. Da wäre ich mit meinem Humpelfuß ja noch besser gewesen."  
  
Cole konnte sich die ganze Situation nicht erklären, sie war einfach zu bizarr. Er war davon überzeugt, dass er auf keinen Fall eingeschlafen war. Er spürte aber, dass Helen ihm von ihrem Standpunkt aus die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Doch es war ihm völlig schleierhaft, wie das möglich war. Er wusste schließlich was er gesehen und gehört hatte. Es war unmöglich, dass er das alles nur geträumt hatte. Er hatte zwar vorgehabt, Helen alles, was er mit angehört hatte und was er wusste, zu erzählen, aber das ließ er lieber bleiben.  
  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. "Ihr habt Recht, ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein" sagte er wenig überzeugt. "Ich geh jetzt wohl lieber." Er ging zur Tür und sah sich noch einmal zu Helen um "Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass es dir gutgeht."  
  
Als er in seiner Wohnung angekommen war, ging er durch die Schiebetür auf den Balkon. Er setzte sich und betrachtete den Mond. Er fasste in seine Hosentasche und holte Phoebes Kette hervor. Er hatte das alles nicht geträumt, es war real gewesen, und er würde schon noch herausfinden, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. 


	15. Kapitel 15

15. Kapitel  
  
Am nächsten Morgen versuchte Cole die ganze Sache logisch anzugehen. Die Männer hatten drei Personen genannt. Adam Samuels, Debra White und Trisha Raymond und dann war da natürlich noch Helen. Welche Informationen hatte er also zu ihnen.  
  
Adam Samuels war Rechtsanwalt für eine Unternehmensgruppe gewesen, zu der auch die Waffenfabrik Deacon gehörte, die Trisha Raymond Helen genannt hatte und wo Peter von dem Hund angegriffen worden war. Er war vor drei Wochen auf dem Marktplatz getötet worden, die Todesursache war unbekannt, aber er hatte eigenartige Hautabschürfungen gehabt, Peter hatte auf dem Asphalt grüne Flecken gesehen und Phoebes Schwestern waren dort gewesen.  
  
Debra White hatten Phoebe und er aus dem fiktiven Midland Kinderhort gerettet, sie hatte ebenfalls Hautabschürfungen gehabt, Cole hatte die grünen Flecken gesehen und eine Gestalt, die plötzlich verschwunden war. Sie arbeitete für die Stadt und zwar in der Abteilung, die für die Sozialausgaben verantwortlich war. Sie hatte vorgehabt Helen mit Informationen zu versorgen, wollte aber nach ihrem "Unfall" nichts mehr davon wissen.  
  
Trisha Raymond wollte sich mit Helen treffen, um ihr weitere Informationen zu geben, wollte dann aber ebenfalls nichts mehr davon wissen und hatte Helen angeblich eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass sie sich in der Lagerhalle treffen wollten, welche aber eindeutig nicht von ihr gekommen war.  
  
Tja und Helen, die war in dem Büro der Lagerhalle verschwunden und auf einmal in ihrem Büro beim Daylight Express wieder aufgetaucht und schien dies für ganz normal zu halten. Und dort wo sie hätte sein sollen, gab es nur zwei Männer, die sich ärgerten, dass irgendwer versagt hatte, es gab einen Brandfleck, ein paar grüne Flecken und natürlich Phoebes Kette.  
  
Er schaute sich die Kette an, was Phoebe mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte, war ihm schleierhaft. Er brannte darauf mit ihr darüber zu reden, aber er konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie sie reagieren würde. Sie würde ihm kein Sterbenswörtchen erzählen. Er musste erst mehr Fakten haben, mit denen er sie konfrontieren konnte, dann würde sie keine Möglichkeit mehr für Ausflüchte haben.  
  
Er musste sich mit Debra White und Trisha Raymond treffen, vielleicht konnte er von ihnen mehr erfahren. Als er in der Stadtverwaltung anrief, erfuhr er, dass Debra White krankheitsbedingt noch aussetzte. Es wollte ihm aber niemand ihre private Adresse mitteilen. Er dachte nach und begab sich schließlich zu Helen ins Büro. Nach der allgemeinem Unterhaltung zu Beginn kam er schnell auf den eigentlichen Grund seines Besuches zu sprechen.  
  
"Sag mal Helen, hast du eigentlich die private Adresse von dieser Debra White oder von Trisha Raymond?"  
  
"Die von Debra habe ich, die von Trisha nicht." Helen blickte ihn neugierig an. "Wieso?"  
  
"Ach ich dachte mir, nachdem ich gestern Abend schon so versagt habe, helfe ich dir ein bisschen bei deinen Nachforschungen. Ich meine, es wäre doch eine gute Idee, wenn ich mal bei ihr vorbei schaue um sie ein wenig auszuhorchen, vielleicht sagt sie mir ja etwas, was dir weiterhilft." meinte er ganz uneigennützig.  
  
"Hm, du meinst also du kommst mir deinem männlichen Charme weiter bei ihr als ich?" meinte Helen lachend. "Tja, warum nicht. Du kannst es ja mal versuchen." Sie kramte in ihren Unterlagen herum und fand schließlich den Zettel mit Debras Adresse. "Aber sei nett zu ihr, sie kam mir das letzte Mal am Telefon ziemlich verschreckt vor. Also sei lieber zurückhaltend."  
  
"Bin ich das nicht immer?" fragte er sie grinsend und steckte den Zettel ein.  
  
Helen sah ihn skeptisch an. "Na da habe ich andere Erfahrungen gemacht, aber was soll's bei Debra White habe ich sowieso nichts mehr zu verlieren."  
  
"Vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen," meinte er ironisch. "Du wirst dich noch wundern, was ich alles aus ihr herausholen werde."  
  
"Ja das stimmt du versetzt mich immer wieder in Erstaunen." erwiderte sie lächelnd, als er ihr Büro verließ.  
  
Debra White wohnte in einer gutbürgerlichen Gegend in der Vorstadt, wo jedes Haus seinen eigenen kleinen Garten vor dem Haus hatte. In diesem arbeitete gerade Debra White, als Cole mit seinem Auto in die Straße einbog. Sie war zwar damals verletzt und ohnmächtig gewesen, aber er hatte sie sofort wiedererkannt. Er hatte Glück, sie vor dem Haus anzutreffen, so dass er sie in ein unverbindliches Gespräch verwickeln konnte. Er erzählte ihr er sei gerade nach San Francisco gezogen und sehe sich nach einem kleinen Haus um. Debra erzählte ihm, dass hier im Moment leider keine Häuser zum Verkauf standen.  
  
"Das ist wirklich schade, es sieht hier so friedlich aus, und ich möchte gerne in einer sicheren Umgebung leben."  
  
"Ja, sicher ist es hier, es passieren keine Einbrüche oder Überfälle." Sie stöhnte leicht. "Aber man kann gar nicht vorsichtig genug sein."  
  
"Was ist?" fragte Cole nach "Geht es ihnen nicht gut?"  
  
"Ach wissen sie" vertraute sie ihm an, "ich hatte vor kurzer Zeit einen Unfall, es kann also immer und überall passieren, man ist nie völlig sicher."  
  
"Oh das tut mit aber leid, was ist denn passiert?" fragte er mitfühlend und fügte hinzu "Wenn sie darüber überhaupt mit einem Fremden reden wollen."  
  
Sie schaute ihn an, er erschien ihr vertrauensvoll. "Ach, ich weiß selber nicht, was eigentlich passiert ist, es war wohl ein Unfall mit Fahrerflucht. Eine junge Frau hat mich zum Glück am Straßenrand gefunden, wer weiß was sonst noch passiert wäre." Sie schüttelte sich. "Aber das schlimmste ist, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dort hingekommen bin."  
  
"Ja ich weiß wie erschreckend es ist, wenn man sich nicht erinnern kann." Sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Wissen sie, ich habe vor kurzem mein Gedächtnis verloren. Auf einmal wusste ich nicht mehr, wer ich war und wo ich mich befand."  
  
"Tatsächlich?"  
  
"Ja, ich erinnere mich immer noch nicht, deshalb wollte ich auch in eine neue Stadt ziehen. Wissen sie, dann fällt es nicht so auf, wenn man sich nicht erinnert."  
  
Sie schaute ihn fasziniert an. "Ja da kann ich sie schon verstehen. Aber ich kann mich zum Glück nur an die letzten 5 Monate nicht erinnern, die Erinnerungen sind wie weggeblasen. Und alle Leute die mir behilflich sein wollen und mir erzählen, an dies musst du dich doch erinnern, oder an das, machen mich nur wütend und dann will ich mich mit aller Macht erinnern, aber es geht einfach nicht. Es ist so deprimierend. Und sie erinnern sich an gar nichts?"  
  
"Nein, noch nicht mal an meinen Namen, obwohl ich den inzwischen weiß. Also haben sie doch Glück gehabt, ihnen fehlt wenigstens nur ein Teil ihrer Erinnerung. Und das ist durch den Unfall passiert?"  
  
"Ja, diese junge Frau hatte mich mit nach Hause genommen und ihr Schwager war Arzt und hat mich untersucht. Ich hatte zum Glück keinerlei Verletzungen. Wir waren dann bei der Polizei, aber die hat bis jetzt auch nichts herausgefunden. Ein paar Tage später war ich nochmal bei einem Arzt, aber auch der konnte mir nicht weiterhelfen, er hat mir versichert, meine Erinnerung komme schon wieder, aber ich habe da meine Zweifel." Sie schaute ihn verzweifelt an, "Ich zermartere mir das Gehirn, was mit mir geschehen sein könnte, und ich male mir die schlimmsten Dinge aus."  
  
"Ich versichere ihnen, es ist bestimmt nichts schlimmes passiert," versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. "Sie hat bestimmt nur jemand aus Versehen angefahren, und ist dann aus Panik geflüchtet."  
  
"Aber warum habe ich dann keine Verletzungen gehabt, noch nicht einmal Prellungen?"  
  
Wie kam sie nur darauf, dass sie keine Verletzungen gehabt hatte, wunderte sich Cole. Er hätte ihr gerne geholfen, aber würde es ihr helfen, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie mit irgendjemand in dem leeren Gebäude gewesen wäre, wahrscheinlich würde das ihre Ängste nur noch ankurbeln. "Waren sie denn schon bei einem Psychiater?" oh man und das aus meinem Mund, dachte er sich.  
  
"Ja, und er hat mich überzeugt, dass es mit der Zeit besser wird. Vielleicht gehe ich auch mal zu einer Selbsthilfegruppe."  
  
"Tun sie das, es wird ihnen bestimmt helfen."  
  
"Ja, ich denke auch."  
  
"Und arbeiten sie, dass lenkt ab, war bei mir jedenfalls so."  
  
"Oh, mit meinem Arbeitgeber habe ich wirklich Glück. Ich arbeite für die Stadt, wissen sie, und ich bin im letzten Jahr befördert worden und habe im Januar eigentlich in einer neuen Abteilung angefangen. Natürlich kann ich mich an niemanden dort mehr erinnern, auch an meine Fälle nicht, das hat mir schon Angst gemacht, aber sie haben mir angeboten, dass ich wieder in meine alte Abteilung zurück kann und zwar auf einem besseren Posten. Ich bin so froh darüber."  
  
"Sehen sie, es wendet sich doch alles zum guten." Er lächelte sie an. "Ich muss jetzt leider los, schade, dass hier keine Häuser zum Verkauf stehen."  
  
"Ja, wirklich schade, ich hätte sie auch gerne als Nachbar gehabt."  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen." Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Blumen zu.  
  
Cole ging zu seinem Wagen und dachte nach, er konnte Helen mitteilen, dass sich Debra White tatsächlich nicht mehr an sie erinnern konnte und dies keine Masche war. Wieso hatte ihr Phoebe nur erzählt, dass sie einen Unfall auf der Straße gehabt hatte. Eigenartig. Und was für ein Zufall, dass sie gerade die 5 Monate vergessen hatte, die sie in der Abteilung für Sozialausgaben gearbeitet hatte. Und das auch noch ein paar Tage, bevor sie Helen etwas darüber berichten wollte. Und nun durfte sie netterweise in ihrer alten Abteilung weiterarbeiten, damit sie auch ja nie wieder in Versuchung kam, zu plaudern. Ob es möglich war, jemandem absichtlich einen Teil seines Gedächtnisses zu löschen, vielleicht mit dieser ominösen grünen Flüssigkeit?  
  
Helen hatte auch nicht mehr gewusst, wie sie in das Zeitungsgebäude gekommen war, sie hielt dies aber für völlig normal. Vielleicht hatte es bei ihr nicht richtig geklappt. Er musste Trisha Raymond treffen, um zu überprüfen, ob es bei ihr ähnlich gewesen war. Da Helen die Adresse nicht kannte, schaute er im Telefonbuch nach und fand sie dort. Trisha Raymond wohnte in der Oakham Road. Einer ruhigen kleinen Straße mit Eigentumswohnungen.  
  
Inzwischen war es schon gegen Abend und er hoffte er würde sie Zuhause antreffen. Da er annahm, dass sie auch überfallen worden war, hatte er sich schon eine Geschichte zurecht gelegt. Er klingelte an ihrer Tür und hörte Hundegebell. Eine hübsche dunkelhaarige Frau öffnete die Tür. "Ja bitte," sie sah ihn fragend an. Ein kleiner Hund wuselte zwischen ihren Füßen herum und kläffte ihn böse an. "Nicht Sparki, geh wieder hinein." Sie versuchte den Hund wieder in die Wohnung zu schieben, was nicht ganz so einfach war. Als sie es geschafft hatte, wandte sie sich wieder Cole zu. Der hatte die ganze Aktion lächelnd verfolgt.  
  
"Hallo," meinte er "ich bin Kevin Torrens," er hielt ihr kurz seinen Presseausweis hin. "Ich recherchiere wegen Überfällen, die sich in letzter Zeit in dieser Gegend ereignet haben."  
  
"Ach tatsächlich?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an, sagte sonst aber nichts.  
  
"Ja, ist ihnen vielleicht etwas aufgefallen, womit sie mir weiter helfen können oder sind sie sogar selbst Opfer geworden?"  
  
Sie sah ihn zögerlich an.  
  
Er schaute vertrauensvoll zurück und meinte. "Wenn sie nicht wollen, dass ich etwas davon schreibe, ich behandle ihre Angaben absolut vertraulich, das verspreche ich ihnen."  
  
"Also, wenn sie es vertraulich behandeln," sie blickte sich um. "Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand etwas davon erfährt."  
  
"Von mir nicht, versprochen."  
  
"Also gut, ich muss sowieso meinen Hund ausführen, kommen sie doch einfach mit, dann können wir nebenbei reden." Sie leinte ihren Hund an und kam wieder hinaus. "Sie haben doch keine Angst vor Hunden?"  
  
"Vor so kleinen jedenfalls nicht. Aber sein Gebell schlägt sicher alle Einbrecher in die Flucht."  
  
"Oh ja, er kann ganz schön biestig werden, wenn er will."  
  
Sie gingen ein Stück nebeneinander her. Cole wollte ihr etwas Zeit geben, bis sie von selbst anfangen würde zu reden und das tat sie dann auch. "Also sind hier schon öfter Überfälle passiert, eigenartig, ich habe noch gar nichts darüber gehört."  
  
"Es ist auch erst vor kurzem passiert, und viele Leute wollen nicht darüber reden, wenn sie überfallen wurden." versuchte er sie zu überzeugen.  
  
"Hm, also ich habe eigentlich nicht viel zu erzählen." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Tut mir Leid."  
  
"Das muss ihnen doch nicht Leid tun, erzählen sie mir einfach das wenige."  
  
"Also schön. Letzten Freitag muss es passiert sein. Ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich es ihnen erzählen soll, so dass sie mich nicht für verrückt halten."  
  
"Das würde mir nie einfallen, dafür sind sie viel zu hübsch und klug."  
  
"Was hat das denn damit zu tun?" sie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Nichts," meinte er lächelnd. "Aber keine Geschichte könnte meine Meinung von ihnen ändern. Und ich sage ihnen, ich habe schon viele verrückte Geschichten gehört."  
  
Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Na gut. Letzten Freitag bin ich also am Rand des Weges zu meiner Wohnung aufgewacht. Ein Mann und eine Frau standen bei mir und haben mir aufgeholfen. Sie haben mir erzählt, dass sie mich dort so vorgefunden haben und meinten, dass mich jemand überfallen haben könnte."  
  
"Kannten Sie die beiden? Könnten sie sie überfallen haben?"  
  
"Nein, ich kannte sie nicht und ich denke auch nicht, dass sie mich überfallen haben, sie sahen wie ein ganz harmloses Ehepaar aus. Obwohl ich sie in dieser Gegend noch nie gesehen habe." Überlegte Trisha.  
  
"Wie sahen sie denn aus?"  
  
Trisha beschrieb sie ihm und er hatte die vage Vermutung dass es sich bei der Frau um Phoebe gehandelt haben könnte. Der Ehemann konnte evtl. ihr Schwager gewesen sein, da war sich Cole aber nicht absolut sicher. Ja ja, ihr ging es auf dem Ball schlecht, aber dann hatte sie noch genug Energie, Trisha nach einem Überfall zu helfen. Und er hatte ihre ganze Krankheitsgeschichte auch noch geglaubt und sie nach Hause gefahren. Aber darüber konnte er sich später den Kopf zerbrechen. Er schaute wieder Trisha an. "Und sie können sich an den Überfall nicht erinnern?"  
  
Sie lachte trocken. "Es kommt noch viel schlimmer, ich kann mich weder an den Überfall noch an die letzten Wochen erinnern. Das ganze ist so unheimlich und verrückt, dass ich mich nicht getraut habe mit jemandem darüber zu reden." Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an. "Ich habe Angst das mich alle für verrückt halten."  
  
"Das ist doch Blödsinn, nur weil sie sich wahrscheinlich aus Schock nicht an den Überfall und die Zeit davor erinnern können, sind sie doch lange noch nicht verrückt. Was sollte ich da sagen." Er erzählte ihr von seiner Amnesie. Eigentlich ging er nicht so offen mit dieser Sache um, aber bei diesem Fall schien ihm sein Gedächtnisverlust behilflich zu sein. Also, warum nicht die ganze Sache mit Leidensgenossen bereden. Vielleicht war er doch der Typ für eine Gruppentherapie dachte er amüsiert.  
  
Nachdem er Trisha wieder nach Hause begleitet hatte, tauschten sie ihre Telefonnummern aus. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, sich auch privat mit Trisha zu treffen, denn weniger verrückt als Phoebe war sie allemal. Und vor allem weniger kompliziert, dachte er sich. Was hatte sie nur schon wieder bei Trisha zu suchen gehabt. Er musste sie mit dieser ganzen Situation konfrontieren, das stand fest. 


	16. Kapitel 16

16.Kapitel  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saß Phoebe lange Zeit am Frühstückstisch. Sie hatte beschlossen, an diesem Tag von Zuhause aus zu arbeiten. Sie trank gerade ihren Kaffee, als Piper mit dem frisch gewaschenen Seemannspullover hereinkam.  
  
"Was ist das eigentlich Phoebe?" fragte sie.  
  
Oh Mist, sie hatte den blöden Pullover ganz vergessen. "Ich weiß nicht." meinte sie unschuldig.  
  
"Hast du das Teil nicht in die Wäsche gegeben?" fragte Piper überrascht. "Dann muss ich wohl Paige fragen, oder meinst du Leo zieht so etwas an." Sie betrachtete den Pullover leicht irritiert. "Er ist ja nicht gerade der modischste, aber so einen riesigen Seemannspullover?"  
  
Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum hatte sie das Ding nicht gleich weggeschmissen, anstatt es in die Wäsche zu werfen, fragte sie sich. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, weil sie den blöden Pullover schließlich irgendwie gestohlen hatte. Aber ihn zurückzubringen war auch etwas übertrieben, fand sie.  
  
Als Paige ins Esszimmer kam, hielt ihr Piper den Pullover entgegen "Ist das etwa deiner?" fragte sie. Paige schüttelte den Kopf. "Komisch, dann muss er wohl doch Leo gehören."  
  
Phoebe seufzte, es würde ja doch herauskommen "Nein, mir ist es gerade wieder eingefallen," erklärte sie. "Ich hatte ihn an, als ich vom Strand gekommen bin."  
  
"Ja stimmt," fiel es Piper ebenfalls wieder ein. "Ich habe mich damals schon gewundert, was du da anhast."  
  
"Ich habe ihn gefunden und weil mir so kalt war, habe ich ihn angezogen, was ein Fehler war, denn er hat sich total mit Wasser vollgesogen."  
  
"Du hast einfach einen Pullover, der am Strand lag angezogen, das ist ja ekelhaft."  
  
"Stell dich nicht so an Paige, wenn dir kalt ist, hättest du das auch gemacht."  
  
"Und was soll jetzt mit dem Teil werden?" fragte Piper.  
  
"Gib ihn her, ich kümmere mich schon darum." teilte ihr Phoebe mit und verließ schnell das Esszimmer.  
  
Piper schaute ihr hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn sie so ist, hat sie meistens etwas zu verbergen."  
  
"Meinst du? Hm, vielleicht hat sie ja einen neuen Freund und es ist ihr peinlich, weil er immer solche Pullover trägt." überlegte Paige.  
  
"Hoffen wir es ist nur das." meinte Piper nachdenklich.  
  
Etwa zur gleichen Zeit rief Cole bei dem Arzt an, den er wegen seiner Forschungsprojekts interviewt hatte. Eine klare Antwort ob man mit einem bestimmten Mittel gezielt Erinnerungen löschen könnte, bekam er nicht. Der Doktor erzählte von Hypnose um Erinnerungen zu löschen und bewusstseinserweiternden Drogen, aber klarer wollte oder konnte er sich nicht äußern. Für Cole stand aber fest, dass die grüne Substanz etwas mit den Gedächtnisverlusten zu tun haben musste, das ganze konnte einfach kein Zufall sein. Und dieser Schwager sollte doch schließlich Arzt sein, aber was hatte Phoebe davon? Hatte dieser Philip etwas damit zu tun, und sie wollte es vertuschen? Darum wollte sie auch nicht von ihm nach Hause gefahren werden. Oder wusste er gar nichts davon? er musste sie dazu befragen.  
  
Da er Phoebe persönlich mit der Angelegenheit konfrontieren wollte, wartete er bis zum späten Nachmittag, bevor er bei ihr Zuhause vorbeifuhr. Als Cole klingelte, öffnete Paige die Tür. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. "Hallo, .. Paige, ist Phoebe da?" fragte er.  
  
"Was willst du von ihr? Du äh sie hatten doch versprochen sich von ihr fern zu halten." erklärte Paige bestimmt.  
  
Er machte eine wegwerfende Geste "Darum geht es doch gar nicht, ich muss sie etwas wichtiges fragen."  
  
"Phoebe ist nicht Zuhause." sie lächelte ihn höflich an. "Wenn sie jetzt bitte gehen würden."  
  
Er glaubte ihr kein Wort. "Und warum steht dann ihr Auto dort?" Er wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab und schob sich an ihr vorbei ins Haus. Paige versuchte ihn festzuhalten, doch er stand schon mitten im Flur und sah Phoebe die Treppe herunterkommen. Er wandte sich wieder Paige zu "Nicht Zuhause, ach ja?" meinte er sarkastisch. Dann drehte er sich zu Phoebe "Ich muss mit dir sprechen." sagte er entschlossen.  
  
Phoebe sah ihn genervt an, ging aber trotzdem zu ihm rüber. Piper und Leo waren mittlerweile ebenfalls aus dem Esszimmer gekommen. Sie blickten überrascht zu Cole und Phoebe. "Phoebe du musst nicht mit ihm reden." meinte Piper und starrte Cole böse an. "Verschwinden sie."  
  
"Ist schon gut Piper," sie nahm Coles Arm "Ich rede draußen mit Cole." Sie zog ihn vor die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich.  
  
"Wieso will sie mit ihm reden?" fragte Paige irritiert.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich nur um ihm klar zu machen, dass er wieder gehen soll." meldete sich Leo zu Wort.  
  
Piper guckte misstrauisch zur Tür. "Leo du bleibst hier im Flur und wenn du irgendwas auffälliges hörst, dann hilfst du ihr oder rufst am besten uns." Teilte sie im mit. Sie hoffte Phoebe wusste, was sie da tat.  
  
"Also was willst du," meinte Phoebe ärgerlich, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. "Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich dir nichts sagen werde. Lass mich in Frieden."  
  
"Tja, tut mir wirklich Leid, aber es geht dieses Mal gar nicht um uns." Er betonte absichtlich das letzte Wort und schaute sie wütend an, musste diese Familie gleich so einen Aufstand machen, nur weil er mit Phoebe reden wollte?  
  
Sie stöhnte und blickte ihn an "Was ist es dann?" fragte sie genervt, sie konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, was er sonst noch mit ihr zu bereden haben könnte.  
  
"Ich wollte dir etwas wiedergeben." Er fasste in seine Tasche und holte die Kette hervor. "Das hier." Er hielt sie ihr vor die Nase. Sie griff danach und sah ihn unsicher an. "Woher hast du sie?"  
  
"Ach, das weißt du nicht mehr? Ich habe sie in einem Büro einer Lagerhalle gefunden, gleich nachdem meine Freundin Helen dort spurlos verschwunden war."  
  
"Dann kann es nicht meine sein. Denn ich war nie dort, von den Ketten wurden sicher viele verkauft." Sie wollte ihm die Kette schnell zurück geben, aber er nahm sie nicht.  
  
Stattdessen teilte er ihr mit. "Es tut mir Leid, aber das glaube ich dir nicht." Er lächelte sie unverbindlich an. "Stell dir vor, Debra White, du erinnerst dich sicher an sie, wir haben sie aus diesem verfallenen Haus gerettet, ohne der Polizei ein Wort davon zu sagen, hat nach ihrem, hm nennen wir es ruhig Unfall, die Erinnerungen an die letzten 5 Monate verloren. Und Trisha Raymond, an die kannst du dich sicher auch noch erinnern, schließlich warst du gleich zur Stelle, nachdem sie letzen Freitag überfallen wurde, obwohl es dir auf dem Ball ja so schlecht gegangen ist. Also Trisha erinnert sich, nach ihrem Unfall, nicht an die letzten Wochen. Und welch Zufall, immer warst du gerade anwesend, wenn diese ominösen Unfälle passierten."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."  
  
"Verkauf mich doch nicht für blöd, du warst dort und hast Helen von dort aus ins Gebäude des Daylight Express geschleppt, ich habe zwar keine Ahnung wie, aber ich weiß es."  
  
"Du bist doch verrückt."  
  
"Sicher, tolle Ausrede. Helen hat wenigstens nur behauptet ich sei eingeschlafen, obwohl sie mir auch das Gefühl gegeben hat, ich sei verrückt geworden, weil ich sie nicht habe aus dem Haus kommen sehen. Aber ich weiß genau, dass ich diese Kette das erste Mal, als ich in dem Büro war, nicht gesehen habe und das zweite Mal war sie da."  
  
"Ich weiß aber nicht wie sie da hingekommen ist."  
  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich hat sie einer der Männer verloren, sie sahen ganz danach aus, als würden sie solche Ketten tragen." meinte er sarkastisch.  
  
"Was für Männer?" fragte Phoebe jetzt doch interessiert.  
  
Da sie sich die ganze Zeit fast angeschrien hatten, sah Leo sich nach einer gewissen Zeit gezwungen, vorsichtshalber einmal die Tür zu öffnen. "Ist alles in Ordnung..." fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
Cole sah ihn wütend an. "Nein, ihr verrückter Ex-Ehemann ist gerade dabei sie umzubringen, was dachten sie denn?" fuhr er ihn an.  
  
Unsicher sah Leo Phoebe an. "Phoebe?" meinte er fragend.  
  
"Ist schon gut Leo, ich komme hier schon alleine zurecht, keine Sorge, du kannst wieder reingehen." Sie schob ihn wieder ins Haus und schloss die Tür erneut.  
  
"Ist der immer so?" fragte Cole, der sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.  
  
"Er macht sich halt Sorgen." versuchte Phoebe es ihm zu erklären.  
  
"Und wenn ich vorbeischaue ist das nötig, was?"  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht es ist nur ..."  
  
"Gewohnheit?"  
  
"Ach lassen wir das, erzähl mir von den Männern Cole."  
  
Er schaute sie überrascht an. "Du gibst also zu, dass du dort gewesen bist?"  
  
"Darum geht es doch gar nicht, was waren das für Männer?"  
  
"Mir geht es aber schon darum. Ich will wissen was die ganze Angelegenheit zu bedeuten hat und was hat Adam Samuels damit zu tun?"  
  
"Adam Samuels, woher weißt du das er ... ?" fragte Phoebe irritiert.  
  
"Ich habe die Männer belauscht." Er sah sie triumphierend an. "Und jetzt willst du sicher wissen, was sie gesagt haben, stimmt's?"  
  
Das wollte sie tatsächlich, sie musste es wissen. Sie sah ihn flehentlich an. "Cole, Bitte, sag es mir."  
  
Er lachte und schaute kopfschüttelnd zum Himmel. "Und das, wo du mir keine einzige meiner Fragen beantwortest."  
  
Sie überlegte kurz, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl, wenn sie in Erfahrung bringen wollte, was er gehört hatte. "Okay, aber ich bringe dich um, wenn du auch nur irgendetwas davon in deiner Zeitung schreibst."  
  
"Du bringst mich um, mal wieder." Als er ihren schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er hinzu. "Hey, war nur Spaß," erklärte er beschwichtigend "Also ich schwöre dir, davon veröffentliche ich nichts, Ehrenwort," versuchte er sie zu überzeugen.  
  
"Na gut," sie nahm an, dass sie ihm in diesem Punkt vertrauen konnte. "ich war da, ich habe Helen gerettet, ich wusste, dass ihr etwas passieren würde, genauso wie ich es bei Debra wusste." Sie sah ihn an. "Ich weiß, dass du mir das nicht glaubst, aber ich spüre tatsächlich, wenn jemand in Gefahr ist. Bei Helen kam ich noch rechtzeitig, um sie zu schützen."  
  
"Und wie bist du dort reingekommen, etwa durch diese rostige Lagerhallentür, wie hast du denn das geschafft?"  
  
"Ach, das war einfach, sie sah nur so verrostet aus, ging ganz leicht zu öffnen." Wie gut das dort wenigstens eine rostige Lagerhallentür gewesen war. "Ja und dann habe ich sie in die Redaktion gebracht, ich wusste ja, dass sie dort arbeitet. Durch den Schock hat sie wahrscheinlich alles verdrängt. Sonst habe ich mit diesen ganzen Überfällen wirklich nichts zu tun."  
  
Er glaubte ihr, dass sie nichts mit diesen Unfällen zu tun hatte. Sie kam ihm tatsächlich eher so vor als wollte sie helfen. Doch das sie hierfür irgendwelche Eingebungen bekam, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Er nahm eher an, dass sie eine Art Informanten hatte, der ihr erzählte, wo etwas geschehen würde, und sie versuchte dann das schlimmste zu verhindern. Ob es doch dieser Philip war? Irgendwie kam ihm das unwahrscheinlich vor.  
  
"Also Cole, jetzt bist du dran. Erzähl mir, was du weißt." Sie sah ihn auffordernd an.  
  
Er wusste, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte, aber er zögerte noch. Er hatte schließlich noch so viele Fragen an sie und wenn sie seine Geschichte so dringend hören wollte.... "Gut, aber nur wenn du mir im Gegenzug ein paar Fragen aus meiner Vergangenheit beantwortest." Er schaute sie gespannt an.  
  
Sie blickte wütend zurück. Jetzt hatte sie ihm schon erzählt, dass sie in der Lagerhalle gewesen war und nun noch dies, aber sie konnte es ja aufschieben und dann vergessen. "Na gut, du hast gewonnen, aber nicht heute ein anderes Mal, versprochen."  
  
Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Ich vertraue darauf, dass du dein Versprechen hältst." meinte er und begann mit seiner Erzählung. "Also schön." Er erzählte ihr von Helens Nachforschungen, von den Männern und ihrem Gespräch und von seinen eigenen Nachforschungen und Überlegungen. "Sie wollen verhindern, dass Helen diesen Artikel schreibt, meinst du sie ist noch in Gefahr?"  
  
"Nein wenn dieser Arzt, von dem du annimmst, dass er den Leuten etwas gegeben hat, um ihre Erinnerung auszulöschen, aus dem Verkehr gezogen wurde, dann besteht für sie keine Gefahr mehr."  
  
Er sah sie skeptisch an. "Du meinst also sie kann ihren Artikel weiterschreiben und ich brauche sie nicht zu warnen?"  
  
"Hm, nein, ich denke du würdest sie nur unnütz beunruhigen, aber sag ihr doch sie soll sich ein bisschen zurückhalten, wenn sie noch mehr Staub aufwirbelt, ist sie vielleicht doch wieder in Gefahr. Aber vergiss nicht, du hast mir versprochen, die ganze Angelegenheit vertraulich zu behandeln." schärfte sie ihm noch einmal ein.  
  
Er blickt zweifelnd zur Seite. "Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."  
  
Sie bemerkte, dass er weiter nachdachte. "Und Cole" meinte sie bestimmt, "halt dich lieber aus der Sache raus. Wir regeln das schon."  
  
"Ihr regelt das? Also ich glaube nicht, ..."  
  
"Bitte Cole" sie sah ihn flehentlich an. Diesem Blick konnte er nicht widerstehen. "Also gut, aber erzähl mir, was dabei herausgekommen ist." Er trat näher an sie heran. "Und vergiss dein Versprechen nicht."  
  
"Das werde ich schon nicht." Sie blickte ihn an. Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus ihren Augen, beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie leicht. Dann lächelte er zufrieden und meinte "Grüß deine Familie von mir."  
  
Anschließend drehte er sich um und ging davon. Obwohl er Phoebe versprochen hatte, sich herauszuhalten, wollte er an der Sache dranbleiben, sie musste es ja nicht erfahren. Er würde weiterhin seine eigenen Recherchen anstellen, und er wusste auch schon wo.  
  
Sie blickte ihm hinterher und seufzte. Sie fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, warum es sich auch so unglaublich gut anfühlen musste, ihn zu küssen. Sie war doch schon viel weiter gewesen, warum ließ sie sich das nur gefallen? Sie schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Als sie schließlich die Tür öffnete, sah sie sich unmittelbar Piper, Paige und Leo gegenüber.  
  
"Also was sollte das?" fragte Piper.  
  
"Was?" von der Tür aus konnten sie doch nichts sehen, oder, dachte Phoebe entsetzt.  
  
"Sein Besuch hier."  
  
"Ach so das!" meinte Phoebe erleichtert. "Er wollte nur mit mir reden." Nachdem sie eine Weile nichts weiter dazu sagte, gab Paige zu bedenken "Phoebe du musst auch aufhören ihn Cole zu nennen, dass ist viel zu auffällig, nachher kommt er doch noch dahinter."  
  
Phoebe sah Paige an. "Also darum musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, er weiß es bereits."  
  
"Was, woher?" Sie schaute Phoebe entsetzt an. "Doch nicht etwa von dir. Bist du denn wahnsinnig geworden."  
  
"Oh Phoebe, wie konntest du nur. Was ist nur mit dir los," mischte sich nun auch Piper ein.  
  
"Ich habe es ihm einfach sagen müssen, es ist doch auch gar nicht schlimm." versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Na dann ist es ja kein Wunder das er wieder ständig ankommt, das hast du dir wirklich selbst zuzuschreiben." erwiderte Paige wütend.  
  
"Er ist gar nicht deswegen gekommen," versuchte Phoebe sie zu beruhigen. "Es ist viel schlimmer."  
  
"Schlimmer, als dass Cole weiß dass er Cole ist, na da bin ich gespannt. Hat er seine Erinnerungen wieder oder ist er gar wieder ein Dämon?"  
  
"Nein, er hat mir meine Kette wiedergebracht, die ich Sonntag in diesem Lagerhallenbüro verloren habe."  
  
"Deine Kette?"  
  
Phoebe zeigte sie Piper und teilte den anderen mit. "Er hat dort auf Helen gewartet, aber die ist ja dummerweise nicht mehr aus dem Gebäude heraus gekommen."  
  
"So ein Schlamassel, hast du ihm irgendwas gesagt?"  
  
"Das musste ich leider, da ich auch von ihm etwas wissen wollte. Er hat die Männer verfolgt, deren Schritte wir im Treppenhaus gehört haben und er wusste noch weiteres." Phoebe erzählte ihnen, was sie von Cole erfahren hatte. "Meint ihr das waren Menschen oder Dämonen." fragte sie zum Schluss.  
  
"Wenn der eine die Leute auf dem üblichen Weg umbringen wollte, dann waren es wohl eher Menschen, aber warum hat Quasta dann mit ihnen zusammenarbeitet?" fragte sich Piper.  
  
"Meint ihr diese Helen ist immer noch in Gefahr, ich habe Cole nämlich gesagt, wir kümmern uns darum und er soll ihr nichts erzählen."  
  
"Ich denke das war richtig so Phoebe," beruhigte sie Leo. "Nachdem ihr Quasta vernichtet habt, werden sie sich sicher eine Zeit zurückhalten."  
  
"Ja, die Gefahr besteht wohl erst wieder, wenn sie neue Informanten auftreibt. Und wenn sie sich eine zeitlang etwas zurückhält, dann geschieht ihr sicher nichts. Die Auftraggeber können ja nicht wissen, dass Quasta keine Zeit mehr gehabt hat, ihr etwas von seinem Zeug zu injizieren." fügte Piper hinzu.  
  
"Meinst du Cole stellt auch keine Nachforschungen mehr an," fragte Leo Phoebe besorgt.  
  
"Also ich habe ihn jedenfalls darum gebeten," meinte sie wenig überzeugt.  
  
"Naja das heißt nicht viel, er macht doch sowieso meist was er will." gab Piper zu bedenken.  
  
Phoebe ging nicht weiter darauf ein und meinte statt dessen. "Wenn wir nur wüssten, was das Ganze mit Dämonen zu tun hat."  
  
"Oder warum sich Quasta von ihnen benutzen ließ." warf Piper ein.  
  
Die 4 blickten sich an.  
  
"Wir werden wohl auch ein wenig recherchieren müssen." meinte Phoebe. 


	17. Kapitel 17

17. Kapitel  
  
Am nächsten Tag begab sich Cole auf den Weg zur Waffenfabrik, für die auch Adam Samuels gearbeitet hatte. Es war um die Mittagszeit und einige der Mitarbeiter verließen gerade das Gebäude um bei dem guten Wetter nebenan in einem Park ihre Pause zu verbringen. An der Straße hatten sich ein paar Straßenverkäufer eingefunden, die alle Arten von Imbissen verkauften. Cole folgte einer älteren Frau, die aus dem Gebäude kam und sich mit ihrem Snack auf eine Bank in der Sonne setzte.  
  
Er setzte sich neben sie und lächelte sie unsicher an. "Entschuldigen sie," meinte er höflich " ich will sie nicht in ihrer Mittagspause stören, aber arbeiten sie für die Deacon Fabrik."  
  
Sie sah ihn neugierig an und meinte dann "Ja, das tue ich, wieso fragen sie?"  
  
"Also, das hört sich vielleicht ziemlich unsensibel an, aber ich habe gelesen, dass vor kurzem ein Mitarbeiter dieser Firma ermordet wurde." Sie blickte ihn irritiert an. "Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, ich habe gelesen, dass er Rechtsanwalt gewesen ist und naja, wissen sie, ich bin ebenfalls Rechtsanwalt und da ich eine neue Stelle suche, also da wollte ich mal unverbindlich nachfragen, ob die Stelle schon wieder besetzt ist."  
  
"Ach so," meinte sie lachend, "nein, das finde ich nicht unsensibel, wissen sie, als ich mich das letzte Mal auf Arbeitssuche befunden habe, hätte ich auch alles dafür gegeben, um endlich einen neuen Job zu bekommen. Es ist ja so schwierig."  
  
"Nein Name ist Cole Turner" er gab ihr die Hand, es war komisch, ihr seinen neuen, alten Namen zu nennen, aber schließlich war es Cole Turner, der Anwalt gewesen war. Auch wenn der Cole von heute nichts mehr davon wusste. Komisch, er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass er mal Anwalt gewesen war. Wie hatte er sich nur diesen Beruf auszusuchen können?  
  
"Barbara Hartwell," sie reichte ihm ebenfalls die Hand und sah ihn traurig an. "Aber ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, das die Stelle schon vergeben ist." sagte sie entschuldigend.  
  
"Oh, das ging aber schnell" meinte er überrascht.  
  
"Ja, im Grunde stand schon vor Samuels Tod fest, dass er das Unternehmen würde verlassen müssen. Er hatte Probleme mit der Chefetage, wissen sie, er saß zwar auch im Vorstand, aber das hat ihm nicht geholfen."  
  
"Also war die Stelle schon vorher vakant, so ein Pech. Aber vielleicht ist es auch besser so, wer will schließlich von dem Tod eines Menschen profitieren."  
  
"Das stimmt schon, aber die Deacon Fabrik ist wirklich ein guter Arbeitgeber, obwohl" überlegte sie "seit der alte Chef sich aus dem Unternehmen zurückgezogen hat, hat es einige Probleme gegeben."  
  
"Wer leitet das Unternehmen denn heute?"  
  
"Sein Sohn, Michael Deacon und der interessiert sich nur für den Profit, deshalb hat er die Produktion auch ganz auf das Waffengeschäft ausgerichtet. Wissen sie früher haben wir vornehmlich Güter für den privaten Bereich produziert und nur ein kleiner Bereich produzierte Jagdwaffen und Zubehör. Aber Michael Deacon konzentriert sich ganz auf die Waffenproduktion, daraufhin gab es auch Probleme mit Samuels, der nicht der Meinung war, man die anderen Standbeine des Unternehmens einfach schließen sollte. Aber Deacon hat sich einer Unternehmensgruppe angeschlossen und war der Ansicht mit dem Waffengeschäft wäre mehr Geld zu machen." Sie seufzte "Es geht ja heute leider viel zu oft nur ums Geld."  
  
"Ja, das ist wirklich schlimm." meinte er philosophisch.  
  
Sie schwieg einen Moment, dann fiel ihr etwas ein. "Wissen sie was, vielleicht kann ich ihnen doch helfen. Die Deacon Fabrik ist nur eine Fabrik einer Unternehmensgruppe. Dazu gehört noch die Rüstungsfabrik am nördlichen Ende der Stadt und eine Chemiefabrik auch in der Gegend. Ich kann ihnen die Adresse von der Personalabteilung der Rüstungsfabrik geben, ich kenne die Leiterin etwas, wenn sie meinen Namen erwähnen, dann verschafft sie ihnen sicher ein Vorstellungsgespräch." Sie lächelte ihn erfreut an und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach einer Karte.  
  
"Das ist wirklich nett, dass sie mir helfen wollen," beeilte Cole sich zu sagen. Wer weiß, wenn er seine Erinnerung zurückbekam, vielleicht wollte er dann ja tatsächlich wieder Rechtsanwalt werden, und die Adresse würde ihm dann nützlich sein.  
  
Während sie schrieb teilte sie Cole noch mit "Wissen sie, der Leiter des Rüstungsunternehmens, Jared Canterro, ist ein Studienfreund von unserem Chef."  
  
"Wo haben sie denn studiert?" Fragte Cole interessiert.  
  
"Sie haben hier Betriebswirtschaft studiert. Canterro kommt aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen und Michael Deacons Vater hat ihm das Studium mitfinanziert. Ja, so war der alte Deacon, ganz anders als sein Sohn." Barbara schüttelte den Kopf sie hatte inzwischen eine Telefonnummer auf die Rückseite geschrieben und reichte Cole die Karte. "Bitte, ich hoffe sie kann ihnen weiterhelfen."  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich bedanken soll."  
  
"Keine Ursache, ich helfe doch gerne." Meinte sie und schaute ihn glücklich an.  
  
Als Cole zurück in der Redaktion war, ging er zu Helen. Er war sich noch nicht ganz im klaren, was er ihr erzählen sollte, aber das würde sich schon finden. "Hallo Helen."  
  
"Hallo," sie blickt von ihrem Schreibtisch auf. "Hast du ein paar wichtige Informationen aus Debra White herausgeholt, ich könnte sie wirklich gebrauchen, denn der Artikel soll in die Samstagausgabe."  
  
"Was schon in die Samstagsausgabe?" fragte Cole überrascht. Dann konnte doch eigentlich nichts mehr passieren, oder doch? "Hast du denn noch neue Informationen bekommen?" Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber.  
  
"Leider nein, ich muss die paar Sachen nehmen, die ich weiß. Also hast du auch nichts, nicht wahr." Sie sah ihn unglücklich an.  
  
"Nein, tut mir Leid. Ich bin aber überzeugt, dass Debra White wirklich einen Unfall hatte und dabei zeitweise ihr Gedächtnis verloren hat." Er grinste sie an. "Und du weißt ja, auf diesem Gebiet bin ich leider Experte."  
  
"Na toll, das hilft mir aber auch nicht weiter."  
  
"Weißt du Helen, halt dich da lieber ein bisschen zurück." Sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Denn als du aus dem Lagerhallenbüro verschwunden warst, sind dort zwei Männer aufgetaucht, ich denke sie wollten dich einschüchtern." meinte er vorsichtig.  
  
Sie sah ihn schockiert an. "Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt."  
  
"Ich war mir nicht sicher, du meintest doch ich sei eingeschlafen, und ich wollte nicht hören, ich hätte das alles nur geträumt." Versuchte er ihr zu erklären.  
  
"Aber du bist dir sicher, dass dort wirklich jemand war." Er nickte und sie dachte nach. "Vielleicht war es nur ein Zufall."  
  
Er sah sie skeptisch an. "Das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst oder? Schließlich hat dich jemand dorthin gelockt." Er beugte sich zu ihr herüber "Das muss doch einen Grund gehabt haben, wahrscheinlich wollten sie dich einschüchtern, damit du die ganze Geschichte fallen läßt."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, so heiß ist die Story doch auch wieder nicht, oder was meinst du?" Sie sah ihn unsicher an.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht Helen," er lehnte sich wieder zurück. "Aber ich rate dir, behalte es für dich, dass du diesen Artikel schreibst, such nach keinen neuen Informanten und schreib einfach, was du bis jetzt weißt. Wahrscheinlich wird dadurch schon genug Staub aufgewirbelt." versuchte er sie zu überzeugen.  
  
Sie schaute ihn nachdenklich an. "Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht." meinte sie schließlich.  
  
Er schaute sie erleichtert an, es war doch einfacher gewesen, als er es sich gedacht hatte. Und er hatte ihr zum Glück nicht allzu viel erzählen müssen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag fuhr er zur Universität. Er wollte in den Jahrbüchern nach Michael Deacon und Jared Canterro nachschlagen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er die beiden gefunden hatte. Michael Deacon schien einer von den reichen Typen gewesen zu sein, die sich einfach so durch ihr Studium geschummelt hatten. Wohingegen Jared Canterro wohl eher der eiserne Arbeiter gewesen war. Komischerweise hatten aber beide ihren Abschluss mit Auszeichnung gemacht.  
  
Cole konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wieso die zwei befreundet gewesen sein konnten. Er blätterte weiter in dem Buch und fand zu seiner Verwunderung ein Foto von Harold Fleisher. Er hätte ihn fast nicht erkannt, so war er heute in die Breite gegangen. So ein Zufall, also hatte der Leiter der Stadtabteilung für Sozialausgaben zusammen mit Deacon und Canterro studiert.  
  
Cole ging zurück zu dem Regal, von dem er das Jahrbuch geholt hatte. Er schaute sich um und zu seinem Glück befanden sich dort auch noch Zeitschriften der Universität aus den einzelnen Jahren. Er nahm sich die entsprechenden heraus und begab sich wieder an seinen Platz. Er blätterte die Zeitschriften durch und fand zahlreiche Fotos, auf denen die drei zusammen abgebildet waren. Auf diesen Fotos befand sich meist auch noch eine junge Frau, er schaute auf die angegebenen Namen. Meagan Pattens, der Name sagte ihm nichts. Er fragte sich, was diese vier Leute wohl verbunden haben könnte. Wenn er nur die Möglichkeit hätte, irgendwen danach zu befragen. Er blätterte weiter in den Zeitungen. Als ihm auf einem Foto ein bekanntes Gesicht auffiel. Er las den Namen und wusste, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Es handelte sich um Timothy Clark, Cole hatte ihn bei einer seiner Reportagen über die Neueröffnung eines Einkaufszentrums kennen gelernt. Clark war der Inhaber eines kleinen Ladens für Computerbedarf. Das Geschäft befand sich in der Nähe des neuen Supereinkaufzentrums und er hatte die Befürchtung, dass er seinen Laden aufgrund der übermächtigen Konkurrenz würde schließen müssen. Cole holte sich noch einmal die Jahrgangshefte. Timothy Clark hatte ein paar Jahrgänge unter den Vieren studiert. Aber vielleicht wusste er ja trotzdem etwas über sie. Einen Versuch war es wert. Cole schaute auf seine Uhr, er musste zurück in sein Büro, aber vielleicht würde er am Nachmittag noch etwas Zeit finden, um bei Clark vorbeizuschauen.  
  
Am Nachmittag machte er sich auf den Weg zu Timothy Clarks Laden. Als er vor dem Geschäft ankam, sah er, dass es fast leer stand. An dem Fenster klebte ein Schild mit der Aufschrift Räumungsverkauf. Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Clark hatte also leider Recht behalten, er hatte sich gegen diese Konkurrenz nicht durchsetzen können. Cole ging auf den Laden zu und öffnete die Tür. Das Geschäft war noch geöffnet, wahrscheinlich um die letzten Waren zu verkaufen. Hinter der Kasse stand ein deprimiert schauender Timothy Clark. Cole erzählte ihm, wer er war und Timothy konnte sich an ihn erinnern.  
  
"Es tut mir wirklich Leid mit ihrem Geschäft."  
  
"Ach wissen sie, ich habe es ja schon damals gewusst, aber ich hatte halt noch eine kleine Hoffnung. Aber nun musste ich den Tatsachen ins Gesicht sehen und den Laden schließen, bevor er mich noch ruiniert."  
  
"Das ist ihnen sicher schwer gefallen."  
  
"Ja, ich hänge doch sehr an ihm, aber was soll es das Leben geht weiter, nicht wahr?"  
  
Cole nickte, "und was wollen sie jetzt tun."  
  
"Ich werde bei einem Kumpel einsteigen, es ist zwar nicht das selbe wie ein eigenes Geschäft, aber was soll man machen." Meinte er und sah Cole traurig lächelnd an. "Aber sie sind sicher nicht gekommen, um sich meine Probleme anzuhören."  
  
"Nein, ich hoffe sie können mir vielleicht weiterhelfen. Sie haben doch auch Betriebswirtschaft hier an der Universität studiert." Er erzählte Timothy, was er von ihm wissen wollte.  
  
"Oh ja, diese Vier, also die waren eine ganz eigenartige Clique. Sie hockten ständig zusammen und wir haben uns immer gefragt, wie sie eigentlich zusammengehören. Ich glaub sie verband ihr Drang nach Erfolg, Geld, Macht, ganz wie sie wollen. Das waren Typen, die würden über Leichen gehen, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen."  
  
Das hatten sie wahrscheinlich auch schon getan, dachte sich Cole.  
  
"Es waren zahlreiche Gerüchte über sie im Umlauf, dass sie Teufelsanbeter wären und ähnliches."  
  
"Teufelsanbeter?"  
  
"Ja, sie hielten angeblich irgendwelche Zeremonien ab. Einige Studenten behaupteten jedenfalls so etwas beobachtet zu haben. Und außerdem trugen sie immer eine Kette mit einem Anhänger mit irgendso einem Zeichen drauf, keine Ahnung was das zu bedeuten hatte. Wahrscheinlich gehörten auch noch andere Studenten zu dem Club, die haben dann aber nicht an unserer Fakultät studiert. Aber sie traffen sich wohl ab und zu" er dachte kurz nach, dann meinte er "Aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht darüber. Aber wissen sie, was das merkwürdige an unserer Clique war, alle schlossen ihr Studium mit den Bestnoten ab, obwohl gerade Michael Deacon weder zu den Klügsten, noch zu den Fleißigsten gehörte. Und eins davon muss man schon sein, um so einen Abschluss hinzulegen. Sie waren eben ein eingeschworener Zirkel und die Dozenten akzeptierten das."  
  
"Eigenartig. Hat keiner je etwas gegen sie unternommen?"  
  
"Nein, keiner hätte es gewagt, etwas gegen sie zu sagen. Es kursierte die Geschichte, dass ein Student, der sich in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen wollte, ein paar Tage später im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht ist. Danach hat sich lieber jeder zurückgehalten. Denn außer Canterro hatten alle reiche Eltern und gerade Fleishers Vater ist ein hohes Tier in der Politik. Daher ist es für ihn wohl eher eine Enttäuschung, dass sein Sohn nur in der Stadtverwaltung gelandet ist." Er dachte nach "Das hat mich auch immer sehr gewundert. Aber er leitet die ganze Abteilung Stadtentwicklung, da hat man wohl genügend Macht, und nach Macht strebte er schon immer."  
  
"Ich dachte er leitet die Abteilung für Sozialausgaben." fragte Cole überrascht.  
  
"Ja, die gehört auch zur Stadtentwicklung, wie auch die Entscheidung über Bauvorhaben und ähnliches. Ich würde mich nicht Wundern, wenn dieser Idiot dafür verantwortlich ist, dass da drüben jetzt dieser Klotz von Einkaufszentrum steht." meinte er wütend.  
  
"Und wer war diese Meagan Pattens?"  
  
"Oh, die liebe Meagan hat später Jared Canterro geheiratet. Die kamen mir beide immer so eiskalt vor, ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, das einer von den beiden überhaupt je heiratet, naja wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Geschäft. Sie leitet eine Chemiefabrik, die zum Rüstungsunternehmen von Canterro gehört."  
  
Hinter Cole erklang der Gong, der das Betreten eines neuen Kunden anzeigte. Cole bedankte sich bei Timothy Clark noch einmal für seine Informationen und wünschte ihm viel Glück für die Zukunft.  
  
Cole konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was dieser ominöse Zirkel zu bedeuten hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatten die vier durch ihre Distanziertheit nur die Phantasien der übrigen Studenten angeregt. Das sie den Teufel angebetet hatten, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Aber dass sie sich zusammengeschlossen hatten, um sich gegenseitig zu unterstützen, dass stand fest. Und dass alle mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen hatten, war schon eigenartig. Aber vielleicht war ja Bestechung im Spiel gewesen, schließlich hatten alle bis auf Canterro reiche Eltern und Canterro stellte er sich so vom Ehrgeiz besessen vor, dass er auch ohne Hilfe seine guten Noten bekommen hatte. 


	18. Kapitel 18

18. Kapitel  
  
Am Freitag Nachmittag schaute Helen bei Cole im Büro vorbei. "Hallo Kevin, hast du Lust mich in das Cafe drüber zu begleiten? Ich brauche eine kleine Auszeit. Mir platzt schon fast der Kopf und ich muss bis heute Abend den Artikel fertig haben." stöhnte sie.  
  
Cole war eigentlich schon auf dem Weg nach Hause, aber er sagte gerne zu mit Helen noch etwas Trinken zu gehen. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und sie verließen zusammen sein Büro.  
  
"Wo ist denn Peter" fragte er Helen auf dem Weg zum Cafe. Es lag nicht weit entfernt von der Zeitung, auf der anderen Seite der Straße.  
  
"Ach der hat noch einen Fotoauftrag in der Stadt. Wenn er fertig ist kommt er nochmal hierher. Aber ich denke ich schicke ihn lieber nach Hause, ich weiß so schon nicht, wie ich diesen blöden Artikel fertig kriegen soll." Sie ließen sich an einem Tisch nieder, der vor dem Cafe aufgestellt war.  
  
"Ich dachte er wär schon fast fertig." tat Cole überrascht.  
  
"Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee, du weißt doch, dass ich immer bis zum letzten Drücker warte, ich brauche den Adrenalinschub und die Hektik um etwas gutes schreiben zu können." Sie schaute ihn fertig an. "Aber dieses Mal habe ich es wohl etwas übertrieben."  
  
Er lachte, er kannte Helens Arbeitsweise und jedesmal wenn sie einen wichtigen Artikel schrieb, dann verbreitete sie dieses Chaos. "Ich bin überzeugt du schaffst das schon, wie immer."  
  
"Dein Wort in Gottes Ohren. Wieso kann ich mich auch nicht ändern, diese Situationen kosten mir bestimmt ein paar Jahre meines Lebens." Sie lehnte sich seufzend zurück.  
  
"Du willst dich gar nicht ändern, gib es doch zu."  
  
Sie trank einen Schluck ihres Eiskaffees und dachte nach. "Ich denke du hast leider Recht."  
  
Eine Viertel Stunde später erhoben sie sich wieder, um zurück zum Zeitungsgebäude zu gehen. Als sie an der Ampel davor ankamen, mussten sie eine Weile warten, bis sie auf grün schaltete. Plötzlich hörte Cole ein leises ploppendes Geräusch. Er bemerkte wie Helen neben ihm in die Knie ging. Er stützte sie, doch sie ging zu Boden. Er kniete sich neben sie und wollte ihr aufhelfen, doch als er ihren Rücken berührte, spürte er an seinen Händen Blut. "Oh Gott Helen, was ist los." Er starrte sie entsetzt an. Sie hatte einen glasigen Blick und flüsterte nur "Es tut so weh."  
  
Er sah sich panisch um und schrie einen Passanten zu "Rufen sie einen Krankenwagen und die Polizei. Ich ich glaube sie ist angeschossen worden." Sofort sammelte sich eine Menschenmenge um sie. Alle redeten auf sie ein, doch Cole hörte ihnen gar nicht zu. Er versuchte mit seiner Jacke Helens Blutung zu stillen, aber sie wurde immer nur blutiger. Er hoffte es hatte tatsächlich jemand einen Krankenwagen gerufen. Er redete leise auf Helen ein. "Halte durch Helen, gleich kommt ein Krankenwagen, keine Sorge es wird schon wieder alles gut, ganz bestimmt, das verspreche ich dir." Er sah hoch "Wo bleibt denn der Krankenwagen," schrie er die Passanten an, die verschreckt zusammenfuhren. Ein Mann erbarmte sich ihm mitzuteilen, dass er unterwegs sei und sofort kommen würde. Cole wandte sich wieder Helen zu. Es schien ihm als würde sie immer blasser werden. Er stand kurz davor zu explodieren, konnte dieser dämliche Krankenwagen sich nicht beeilen? Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas passieren würde. Die Sekunden vergingen für ihn wie Stunden. Er hielt ihre Hand und glaubte zu spüren, dass ihr Puls immer langsamer ging. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er seine Jacke, die sich immer mehr mit ihrem warmen Blut vollsog und er wusste nicht, wie er es aufhalten sollte.  
  
Endlich nach elenden Stunden, wie es Cole schien, hörte er die Sirene eines Krankenwagens. Die Sanitäter bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmasse und luden Helen auf eine Bahre. Sie schlossen sie sofort an einen Tropf an. Cole wollte ihre Hand nicht loslassen und lief neben hier her zum Krankenwagen, kurze Zeit später musste er sie dann doch kurz loslassen, um in den Wagen zu steigen. Die Sanitäter hatten nichts dagegen, dass er sie begleitete.  
  
"Was ist passiert," fragte einer der Männer.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, sie würde angeschossen, glaube ich, an der Ampel, ich verstehe nicht wie das geschehen konnte. Wird sie wieder gesund?" Er sah sie beunruhigt an.  
  
"Wir kriegen sie schon wieder hin." versuchte ihn der Mann zu beruhigen, aber es schien nicht zu funktionieren.  
  
Im Krankenhaus angekommen, wurde Helen sofort in den Intensivbereich geschoben. Cole konnte ihr nur noch hilflos hinterherblicken. Anschließend musste er zurück zum Patientenempfang, um ihre Daten anzugeben. Als er das mehr oder weniger erledigt hatte, er hatte nicht verstehen können, wie sie ihn in so einem Moment mit so lächerlichen kleinlichen Fragen quälten konnten, was er auch zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte, stand er vor der schwierigen Aufgabe Peter Bescheid zu sagen.  
  
Er rief ihn an und teilte ihm mit, dass Helen im Krankenhaus lag. Bevor er ihm noch weiteres erzählen konnte, hatte Peter ihm schon mitgeteilt, dass er sofort kommen würde und hatte aufgelegt. Cole hoffte, dass er nicht allzu weit von Krankenhaus entfernt war, sonst würde er wahrscheinlich auch noch einen Unfall bauen. Doch darum hätte er sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, Peter kam ein paar Minuten später unversehrt ins Krankenhaus gestürmt. Als er Cole sah, kam er sofort auf ihn zu und bombardierte ihn mit Fragen. "Was ist passiert, wie geht es ihr?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie es ihr geht, die Ärzte sagen wie immer nichts." Das Helen angeschossen worden war, hielt er für's erste lieber zurück. Nachdem Cole ihm nicht viel sagen konnte, machte sich Peter auf die Suche nach einem Arzt. Aber er hatte auch nicht mehr Erfolg als Cole. Entnervt ließ er sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm nieder. "Was ist eigentlich passiert?" fragte er Cole, doch bevor dieser antworten konnte, erschien ein Polizist vor ihnen. "Kevin Torrens? Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen an sie." wandte er sich an die beiden.  
  
"Jetzt? Hat das nicht Zeit bis später?" fragte Cole genervt.  
  
"Sie wollen doch sicher auch, das der Täter gefasst wird, oder etwa nicht." Der Mann schaute ihn missbilligend an.  
  
"Täter?" kam es aufgebracht von Peter "Welcher Täter?"  
  
"Helen Carter ist angeschossen worden." klärte ihn der Polizist sachlich auf.  
  
"Angeschossen, und davon sagst du mir nichts, wer sollte sie denn anschießen?"  
  
"Um das herauszufinden bin ich ja hier." meinte der Polizist und sah Cole an, als sei er der Gesuchte. "Wenn Mr. Torrens sich bequemen würde, mir jetzt endlich meine Fragen zu beantworten ...."  
  
Widerwillig teilte Cole ihm kurz mit, was passiert war, und fügte wütend hinzu. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es geschehen konnte, oder wer es war." Auch wenn sie das zu denken scheinen, dachte er grimmig. Was ja auch zum Teil stimmte, denn er hatte schon einen Verdacht, aber den wollte er der Polizei im Moment noch nicht mitteilen.  
  
Der Polizist gab ihm seine Karte und teilte ihm mit, dass er noch einmal auf das Revier kommen müsste, um seine Aussage zu unterschreiben. Na toll, wozu war dann dieser Auftritt nötig gewesen? fragte sich Cole wütend. Nachdem der Polizist verschwunden war, erschien ein Arzt und teilte ihnen mit, dass die Operation den Umständen entsprechend gut verlaufen war und sie jetzt nur noch abwarten könnten. Der Arzt war der Meinung, dass sie doch lieber nach Hause gehen und sich ausruhen sollen, sie würden sich dann schon melden, wenn Veränderungen eintreten würden.  
  
Während Peter einen kurzen Blick auf Helen werfen durfte, machte sich Cole weiter Gedanken über den möglichen Täter. Er war überzeugt, dass es etwas mit ihrem Artikel zu tun haben musste. Diese dämliche Phoebe, sie hatte ihm versprochen, dass Helen außer Gefahr war. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto wütender wurde er. Als Peter zurückkehrte, ging er zu ihm rüber und teilte ihm mit, dass er kurz weg müsse, um etwas zu erledigen. Peter konnte nicht verstehen, wie sein Freund ihn jetzt im Stich lassen konnte, aber Cole ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu den Halliwells, an irgendwem musste er seinen Zorn ja schließlich auslassen.  
  
Als er an ihrer Tür klingelte, öffnete Phoebe die Tür. Er achtete gar nicht auf sie, sondern stürmte an ihr vorbei in den Flur. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an. "Habe ich dich etwa hereingebeten?"  
  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um und fuhr sie an "Ich habe dir vertraut, und jetzt stirbt Helen wahrscheinlich, dass ist alles deine Schuld." Er starrte sie böse an.  
  
"Ich verstehe kein Wort, was ist denn passiert?"  
  
"Helen ist angeschossen worden," er sah sie an. "Ich war dabei und konnte ihr nicht helfen, überall war ihr ... Blut." presste er hervor. Er sah sie anklagend an "Du hast gesagt, dass ihr nichts passieren wird."  
  
"Ich ..." meinte Phoebe entsetzt.  
  
"Hast du jemandem davon erzählt, deinem Informanten oder so?"  
  
"Wem? ... Nein, natürlich nicht." beteuerte sie.  
  
Paige und Piper waren unterdessen ebenfalls im Flur erschienen und betrachteten die beiden argwöhnisch. Cole hatte inzwischen begonnen, auf und ab zu gehen und kümmerte sich nicht um die beiden.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los Phoebe?" fragte Piper.  
  
Phoebe schaute zu ihnen rüber. "Helen ist angeschossen worden." teilte sie ihnen mit.  
  
"Wir kümmern uns schon darum." imitierte Cole unterdessen Phoebe "Halt dich ja aus allem raus, und stell keine Nachforschungen mehr an, ihr wird schon nichts passieren."  
  
"Und, hast du dich daran gehalten?" wandte sich Piper an ihn.  
  
Er sah sie irritiert an. "Was geht dich das an?"  
  
"Also wie ich dich kenne, natürlich nicht ." Piper schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist ja wieder mal typisch."  
  
Er ging auf sie zu und fragte kalt "Willst du damit etwa andeuten ich wäre Schuld an Helens Unfall?" Er starrte sie böse an.  
  
"Nein Cole," versuchte Phoebe die Situation zu entspannen, aber er achtete gar nicht auf sie. Sie alle gingen ihm so auf den Geist, mit ihren misstrauischen Blicken. "Es ist ja so einfach, immer mir die Schuld für alles zu geben, das habt ihr schon immer gerne gemacht, nicht wahr? In eurer kleinen perfekten Welt habe ich wohl die Rolle des Bösen abgekriegt." Sie schwiegen, sie wussten mehr von ihm, als er selbst, und geruhten nicht, es ihm mitzuteilen, das machte ihn rasend. "Ihr haltet euch für so gut, weil ihr mich mit eurem Schweigen davor verschont, dass ich etwas von meinen früheren Missetaten weiß. Aber mich würde schon interessieren, was ich denn so Schlimmes getan habe, dass ihr es mir nicht sagen könnt. Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen?"  
  
"Darum geht es doch gar nicht Cole." wandte sich Paige ihm zu. "Es geht um deine Freundin, und darum, dass du sie mit deinen dämlichen Nachforschungen in Gefahr gebracht hast. Aber du konntest ja noch nie die Verantwortung für deine Taten übernehmen."  
  
"Hör auf Paige" fuhr Phoebe sie an. "Das ist doch hierbei gar nicht der Fall."  
  
Cole wandte sich unsicher dem Wohnzimmer zu und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Hatte er Helen tatsächlich durch seine Nachforschungen in Gefahr gebracht, aber es war doch unmöglich, niemand konnte etwas davon wissen, davon war er überzeugt. Und wenn, dann wären sie hinter ihm hergewesen. Aber er hätte Helen alles erzählen müssen, das wäre seine Pflicht gewesen.  
  
"Es ist meine Schuld," murmelte er und ließ sich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer nieder. Er beugte sich nach vorne und ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände sinken. Phoebe ging langsam zu ihm, kniete sich vor ihn hin und berührte vorsichtig seine Hände. Er blickt auf und sie sah eine Verzweiflung in seinen Augen, die er mit aller Macht zu unterdrücken versuchte. Dass ihm diese Frau so viel bedeutete, gab ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Früher hätte nur sie das gekonnt. Aber darauf kam es jetzt nicht an, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Sie blickte ihn ruhig an und sagte bestimmt. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld Cole."  
  
"Ich hätte ihr alles erzählen müssen."  
  
"Aber das hätte nichts geändert, und das weißt du auch."  
  
"Sie hätte sich besser schützen können, Sie hätte es abzulehnen können, den Artikel zu schreiben."  
  
"Und hätte sie das getan?"  
  
"Nein" meinte er nach kurzer Zeit.  
  
"Eben, sowas kann man nicht ändern, es ist Schicksal und sie wird es schafften, ganz bestimmt. Außer dem Täter hat niemand daran Schuld, es war sicher schon vor längerer Zeit geplant. Wer auch immer es war, er wollte verhindern, dass der Artikel veröffentlicht wird."  
  
"Ja" meinte er bitter, "und das haben sie auch geschafft." Er schloss die Augen. "Morgen sollte er erscheinen, aber er war noch nicht ganz fertig."  
  
"Dann haben sie also gewonnen." meinte Piper, die ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war.  
  
Cole schaute sie nachdenklich an, "Nein" meinte er und sprang auf. "Ich werde sie nicht gewinnen lassen." Er stürmte auf den Ausgang zu.  
  
"Was willst du tun Cole." fragte Phoebe, die ihm hinterhergeeilt war.  
  
"Das ist meine Sache," er blickte sich noch einmal um und sah Phoebe an. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe die Sache im Griff." Dann öffnete er die Tür und verließ das Haus. Phoebe schaute ihm hinterher.  
  
"Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein, uns hier so anzuschreien." Regte sich Paige auf.  
  
"Er hatte doch Recht," Phoebe drehte sich zu ihrer Schwester um "ich habe ihm versprochen, dass sie nicht mehr in Gefahr ist, und das war sie doch. Wir haben uns in den letzten Tagen kein bisschen um dieses Problem gekümmert."  
  
"Phoebe, uns haben die letzten Tagen zwei Dämonen angegriffen, die wir vernichten mussten, da hatten wir einfach keine Zeit uns auch noch darum zu kümmern."  
  
"Ja das weiß ich, aber ich hätte zulassen müssen, dass er sie warnt, ich hätte nicht nur an uns denken müssen."  
  
"Wenn Cole sie hätte warnen wollen, dann hätte er es auch getan. Dass sie angeschossen wurde, hat nichts mit Dämonen zu tun, solche Verbrechen passieren auch in der normalen Welt, wir können nicht allen helfen." Versuchte Piper sie zu überzeugen.  
  
"Könnte Leo ihr nicht helfen." überlegte sich Phoebe und wandte sich an ihre Schwester "Oder du Paige."  
  
"Du weißt, dass wir das nicht dürfen und außerdem wäre es auch viel zu auffällig. Die Ärzte werden sie sicher auch ohne unsere Hilfe durchbringen, mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
Nachdenklich ging Phoebe zur Treppe und meint "Ich weiß du hast ja Recht." Aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich schuldig, vor allen Dingen, weil sie nicht gerade die größte Sympathie für diese Helen hegte.  
  
Cole war in das Zeitungsgebäude zurückgekehrte, was zu dieser Abendzeit beinah leergefegt war. Er ging in Helens Büro und sah, dass ihr Computer noch angeschaltet und ihr noch unfertiger Artikel geöffnet war. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen unzählige Notizen und kopierte Berichte. Er setzte sich und begann zu lesen, was sie schon geschrieben hatte. Es wäre nicht allzu schwer für ihn, den Artikel zu Ende zu schreiben. Er kannte die Fakten, und wusste fast noch mehr als Helen. Er schaute auf die Uhr, es war noch Zeit. Da Helens Arbeitsweise bekannt war und man ihr vertraute, braucht er nur die Abgabefrist einhalten. Er rief vorsichtshalber den Redakteur an und erhielt die Bestätigung, dass sie auf Helens Artikel noch warteten und bisher keinen anderen eingeplant hatten. Von ihrem Unfall hatte er noch nichts gehört, aber er hatte nichts dagegen, dass Cole den Artikel fertig schreiben würde.  
  
Er machte sich gleich an die Arbeit. Er passte sich Helen Schreibstil an und fügte die noch fehlenden Fakten ein. Helen hatte wirklich interessante Fakten zu den Korruptionsfällen in der Stadtverwaltung gesammelt, die sie auch alle belegen konnte. Obwohl Cole wusste, dass hinter der ganzen Sache noch mehr steckte, erwähnte er weder die Deacon Fabrik, noch den Tod von Adam Samuels, sondern beschränkte sich auf Helens Informationen. Zusätzlich erwähnte er kurz die ominösen Unfälle der Informanten. Zwischendurch rief er immer wieder im Krankenhaus an, um über Helens Zustand unterrichtet zu werden. Aber es hatte sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts getan. Am Schluss des Artikels berichtete er, das die Autorin dieses Artikels am späten Nachmittag angeschossen worden war, sich zur Zeit im Krankenhaus befand und ihr Zustand noch ungewiss war. Sollten die Leser doch ihre eigenen Schlüsse daraus ziehen, dachte er grimmig. Nachdem er den Artikel zum wiederholten Male durchgelesen hatte, gab er ihn im Redaktionsbüro ab, wo er ohne Korrektur sofort weitergegeben wurde.  
  
Nachdem Phoebe in ihr Zimmer gegangen war, ging sie zu ihrem Schrank und holte aus der hintersten Ecke ein Kästchen hervor, das sie dort vor etwa zwei Jahren hingeschoben hatte. Sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, die Sachen, die es enthielt, einfach wegzuwerfen, aber sie hatte sich gezwungen, nicht mehr daran zu denken und sie zu vergessen. Jetzt stellte sie es auf ihr Bett und holte einen kleinen Schlüssel hervor. Sie öffnete es und holte die Gegenstände heraus.  
  
Es waren ihre Erinnerungsstücke an Cole, die vor allem aus Fotos bestanden. Es war schwer sie zu betrachten, ohne Trauer. Sie waren damals so glücklich gewesen, trotz aller Probleme. Doch dort lag auch der Brief, den er ihr geschrieben hatte, und den sie nach seinem Tod als Quelle erhalten hatte. Und dann sah sie den Verlobungsring, den er ihr kurz bevor sie von der Quelle angegriffen worden waren geschenkt hatte. Sie nahm ihn in die Hand. Im Grunde war dies der letzte echte wahre Augenblick zwischen ihnen gewesen. Sie hatte den Augenblick damals als völlig unpassend empfunden, aber er hatte Recht gehabt, er hatte ihn richtig gewählt. An jedem Zeitpunkt danach hätte sie nicht ohne nagende Zweifel und ein schlechtes Gefühl daran denken können. Der Ring sollte sie immer daran erinnern, das er sie liebte. Das sollte sie wissen, egal was passieren würde, hatte er ihr damals gesagt. Ob er geahnt hatte, was kommen würde? Und warum hatte alles so kommen müssen? Was wäre passiert, wenn er nicht die Quelle geworden wäre? Wären sie dann heute noch glücklich zusammen, oder wären sie alle an diesem Tag gestorben? Vielleicht, aber halt stop. So war es doch gar nicht gewesen, Cole hatte dem Angebot der Herrscher der Unterwelt zu werden nicht widerstehen können, schließlich war er ein Dämon. Richtig, das war die bessere Erklärung, eine, mit der sie leben konnte. Aber war es auch die Wahrheit? Sie hatte sich diese Fragen lange nicht mehr gestellt, wenn überhaupt jemals, es hätte ihr nichts gebracht. Damals war alles viel zu schmerzhaft gewesen und die einzige Lösung, die ihr eingefallen war, war alles zu verdrängen und zu vergessen. Und letztendlich hatte sie es geschafft, alles was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, als falsch und schlecht abzustempeln.  
  
Sie hörte, dass jemand die Tür öffnete und blickt auf. Es war Piper. Sie sah gleich, was Phoebe da auf ihrem Bett ausgebreitet hatte. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie, sie hatte immer befürchtet, dass Phoebe mit der Tatsache, dass Cole noch lebte doch nicht so einfach umgehen konnte, wie sie immer tat.  
  
"Ach ich weiß nicht, ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich denken und fühlen soll."  
  
"Wegen Cole?"  
  
"Hm. Weißt du ich finde es einfach ungerecht, dass er mit dieser Helen eine ganz normale Beziehung haben kann, und bei uns kam immer was dazwischen."  
  
"Sie wurde angeschossen!" gab Piper zu bedenken.  
  
"Ja ich weiß, aber das meine ich nicht. Sie wird sicher wieder gesund, nicht dass ich das nicht hoffe." fügte sie schnell hinzu und sah Piper vorsichtig an.  
  
"Das weiß ich doch Phoebe." Piper setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. "Es ist sogar okay, wenn du ein wenig auf sie eifersüchtig bist."  
  
"Ich bin gar nicht eifersüchtig," versuchte sie Piper und sich zu überzeugen. "Es ist nur...., warum haben wir nie eine echte Chance bekommen." Sie sah Piper an. "Naja ich weiß wir hatten ein paar, aber es war ja nicht nur seine Schuld, dass es nicht geklappt hat. Helen hat keine Probleme mit diesem ganzen Dämonenmist .... Ach vergiss, was ich da gesagt habe." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
  
"Ich hatte immer befürchtet, dass es nicht stimmt, dass du nichts mehr für ihn empfindest. Aber es ist doch nicht mehr, nicht wahr? Du liebst ihn doch nicht etwa noch?" fragte Piper mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht, und selbst wenn da noch etwas ist, dann will ich das gar nicht. Ich dachte ich wäre schon lange darüber hinweg. Zum Schluss wollte ich nur noch, dass er aus meinem Leben verschwindet und mich nicht mehr in seine Probleme mit hineinzieht. Aber richtig glücklich bin ich danach auch nicht geworden." Sie seufzte. "Ich habe mir ja nie ausgesucht, mich in einen Halbdämon zu verlieben, du hattest da schon mehr Glück." Sie sah ihre Schwester mit einem leichten Lächeln an. "Wenn du mich vor einigen Tagen gefragt hättest, dann hätte ich dir voller Überzeugung sagen können, nein, auf keinen Fall empfinde ich noch etwas für ihn. Dafür hat er mir zu viel angetan, er war so unberechenbar und gefährlich, aber jetzt ist es irgendwie anders. Ich brauche keine Angst mehr vor ihm zu haben, er ist schließlich kein Dämon mehr und nicht mehr krankhaft hinter mir her."  
  
Sie sah Piper an, die beunruhigt zurückschaute. "Aber das heißt gar nichts, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen." versuchte sie ihre Schwester zu beruhigen. "Ganz gleich ob er eine Freundin hat oder nicht, selbst wenn ich ihn noch lieben würde, ich weiß dass ich das Risiko nicht noch einmal eingehen werde. Bei uns klappt es nie, auch wenn er jetzt kein Dämon mehr ist, er ist schließlich irgendwie immer noch unberechenbar. Das Ganze gab es schließlich schon einmal und du weißt ja was bei uns dabei herauskam." meinte sie traurig.  
  
"Es tut mir wirklich Leid Phoebe, aber ich glaube das ist die richtige Entscheidung, halt ihn von dir fern." Sie fuhr ihr über das Haar. "Ich will nicht, dass er dir noch einmal wehtut."  
  
"Keine Angst, das wird nicht geschehen. Ich passe schon auf mich auf." Meinte Phoebe und war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie das wirklich konnte.  
  
Als Cole wieder im Krankenhaus ankam, hatte sich Helens Zustand stabilisiert. Die Ärzte wollten sich zwar noch nicht endgültig festlegen, da immer noch Komplikationen auftreten konnten, aber aus ihren Worten hörte man heraus, das Helen über den Berg war. Erleichtert ging Cole zu Peter hinüber, der immer noch zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl im Wartebereich saß. "Hey, wie geht es dir." fragte Cole und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm.  
  
Peter fuhr sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und sah ihn abgespannt an. "Wo bist du gewesen?"  
  
"Ich habe Helens Artikel zu Ende geschrieben." erklärte Cole zufrieden.  
  
Peter starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder?" Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er stand auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. "Helen kämpft hier mit ihrem Leben und dir fällt nichts besseres ein, als davon zu profitieren?"  
  
Cole stand ebenfalls auf und trat neben ihn. "Ich wollte doch nicht davon Profit schlagen, das verstehst du völlig falsch."  
  
"Ach ja" Peter wandte sich ihm zu. "Was bist du denn für ein Freund, wenn du einfach abhaust, um zu zeigen, was für ein toller professioneller Reporter du bist, denkst immer nur an die Zeitung, die neue Nummer 1 auf der Beförderungsliste."  
  
"Du redest nur Blödsinn, das traust du mir doch nicht etwa zu, ich bin schließlich euer Freund."  
  
"Was weiß ich denn schon von dir, du willst unser Freund sein? Also deine heutigen Taten sprechen aber eine andere Sprache." Peter starrte ihn wütend an.  
  
"Ich habe es für Helen getan. Und wenn du mal richtig nachdenken würdest, dann wüßtest du das auch." versuchte Cole sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Sicher, für Helen, hau ab, ich will dich hier nicht mehr sehen." Peter ging auf seinen Stuhl zu und setzte sich wieder.  
  
"Ach, du willst mich hier nicht sehen, tja, tut mir Leid, aber ich habe genauso ein Recht hier zu sein, wie du." Er ließ sich von den ungerechtfertigten Anschuldigungen Peters doch nicht vertreiben. Er wandte sich dem Fenster zu und starrte in die dunkle Nacht. Die Atmosphäre im Raum war eisig.  
  
"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du mir das antust, erst läßt du zu, dass Helen angeschossen wird und dann ist es dir völlig egal, wie es ihr geht, weil du unbedingt ihren blöden Artikel an dich reißen willst und dann raubst du mir auch noch den letzten Nerv, indem du einfach stur dort am Fenster stehen bleibst, als hätte ich keine anderen Probleme."  
  
Cole hatte weder Lust, sich zu rechtfertigen, noch sich das Gejammere weiter anzuhören. Er ging zu Peter und teilte ihm mit. "Gut, du kriegst deinen Willen, ich verschwinde." Er ging auf den Flur hinaus und verließ das Gebäude.  
  
Er beschloss zu Fuß zum Redaktionsgebäude zu gehen. Da es eine warme Freitagnacht war, waren noch zahlreiche Menschen unterwegs. Aus den Lokalen drangen die Geräusche von fröhlichen Menschen, die sich am Wochenende amüsierten. Es tat ihm gut, anonym durch die belebten Straßen zu gehen, die hell erleuchtet waren. Er war unglaublich wütend auf Peter. Wie konnte er ihn einfach so verurteilen, ohne die wahren Umstände zu kennen? Er selbst wusste ja, dass er das richtige getan hatte, es war in Helens Sinne gewesen. Sie würde es verstehen, und er zweifelte auch nicht daran, dass Peter sich bei ihm entschuldigen würde, wenn er erst einmal wieder bei klarem Verstand war. Er sollte es Peter nicht übel nehmen, in solch einer Extremsituation hatte er nur überreagiert. Doch trotzdem konnte er es nicht so einfach abschütteln, denn er spürte, dass er das Gefühl kannte, einfach ohne Wissen der ganzen Fakten, verurteilt zu werden. Er musste es aus seinem früheren Leben kennen, und das beunruhigte ihn.  
  
Als er das Gebäude des Daylight Express erreichte, begab er sich in den Keller, dort befand sich die Anlage, die notwendig waren, um die Zeitung zu drucken. Der Lärm dort war immer unbeschreiblich und die Arbeiter trugen alle einen Lärmschutz. Von seinem Standpunkt aus hatte er den gesamten Überblick über das Netz von Maschinen, Pressen, Walzen, Drähten. Er beobachtete, das komplizierte Ineinandergreifen von Papier und Maschinen und atmete den Geruch von frischem Papier und Druckerschwärze ein. Die Papiere schossen durch die einzelnen Maschinen und zum Schluss kam die fertige Zeitung heraus. Eigentlich war es ungewöhnlich und nicht üblich, dass sich Reporter hier aufhielten, aber Cole hatte den Drang verspürt, zu beobachten wie Helens Artikel gedruckt wurde. Er hatte beschlossen ihr eine druckfrische Ausgabe mit ins Krankenhaus zu nehmen, sie würde ihn verstehen und er wusste es würde ihr helfen. Er blieb eine ganze Weile in dem Lärm stehen, bis er sich schließlich an die Stelle begab, wo die Zeitungen für den Abtransport verpackt wurden. Einige Arbeiter kannten ihn und er erhielt sofort eine Ausgabe des Daylight Express.  
  
Er entschied sich zurück zum Krankenhaus zu gehen und machte auf seinem Weg dahin noch kurz halt in einem Imbiss, um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Er setzte sich an einen der zahlreichen freien Tische und legte die Zeitung neben sich. Er hatte sie auf der Seite mit Helens Artikel aufgeschlagen. Er fragte sich, in wie weit die Enthüllungen über die Vorgänge in der Stadtverwaltung Wellen schlagen würde. Er hoffte die Leute, die für Helens Unfall verantwortlich waren, würden zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Er würde auf keinen Fall aufgeben, bis der ganze Fall aufgeklärt war.  
  
Als er wieder im Krankenhaus ankam, hatte er kein Interesse noch einmal in das Wartezimmer zu gehen, in dem Peter gewartet hatte, obwohl er annahm, dass Peter mittlerweile in Helens Krankenzimmer gelassen worden war. Er hielt nach einem Arzt Ausschau. Doch um diese Uhrzeit liefen nur noch wenige Krankenschwestern durch die Gänge der Station. Im Stationszimmer traf er auf eine leicht übermüdete Schwester, die ihn zu einer Tasse Kaffee einlud. Sie teilte ihm mit, dass sie Peter nach Hause geschickt hatten, weil er völlig erledigt gewesen war. Sie hatten ihn überzeugen können, dass seine Freundin nicht mehr in Gefahr war, und er ihr in seinem Zustand nicht würde helfen können. Schweren Herzens hatte er es eingesehen, und man hatte ihm ein Taxi gerufen. Cole bat die Schwester, ob er bei Helen vorbeischauen dürfte, und sie stimmte nach kurzem Zögern zu. Er bedankte sich bei ihr und ging zu Helens Zimmer.  
  
Es war am Ende des Ganges und als Cole das Zimmer betrat, sah er Helen ganz ruhig in ihrem Bett liegen. Nur noch ein Schlauch an ihrem Arm zeugte davon, dass sie erst vor kurzem operiert worden war. Sie sah blass aus, schlief aber ganz friedlich. Cole ließ sich mit der Zeitung in der Hand auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett nieder. Er machte es sich auf dem Stuhl bequem und beschloss, das er warten würde, bis sie aufwachte, heute Nacht würde er so oder so nicht richtig schlafen können.  
  
Erst als die Sonne wieder aufging, rührte sich Helen in ihrem Bett, Cole, der vor sich hin gedöst hatte, sprang sofort auf und eilte zu ihrem Bett. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn verwirrt an.  
  
"Hallo," meinte Cole, "ich bin so froh, das du wieder unter den Lebenden weilst." Er lächelte sie an.  
  
"Ja ich auch." Antwortete sie und verzog das Gesicht beim Klang ihrer krächzenden Stimme. "Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf "Das ist doch jetzt nicht so wichtig."  
  
"Ich wurde angeschossen," erinnerte sie sich. "Mein Artikel,.... sie wollten verhindern ... der Artikel?"  
  
"Ich hab hier etwas für dich." unterbrach Cole sie und hielt ihr den Daylight Express mit dem aufgeschlagenen Artikel hin. "Ich habe ihn zu Ende geschrieben. Natürlich nicht so gut wie du aber,..."  
  
Sie schaute auf die Zeitung vor ihrer Nase und las den Titel ihres Artikels, sie schaute zu Cole und lächelte ihn dankbar an. "Danke, Kevin, vielen Dank! Jemand wollte ihn verhindern, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Mach dir jetzt keine Gedanken darüber, sie haben es ja nicht geschafft. Werde du erst wieder mal gesund." Er blickte zu ihr rüber, aber sie war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen. Er legte die Zeitung neben sie auf den Nachttisch und verließ das Zimmer. 


	19. Kapitel 19

19. Kapitel  
  
Cole hatte kaum geschlafen, als es um die Mittagszeit an seiner Tür klingelte. Schlaftrunken stand er auf, um sie zu öffnen, er hatte den starken Verdacht, dass der Störenfried Peter sein würde, der sich bei ihm entschuldigen wollte. Doch als er die Tür öffnete stand dort nicht Peter sondern Phoebe. Er schaute sie müde und ungläubig an.  
  
Phoebe hatte die ganze Nacht kaum geschlafen, sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht und wilde Träume aus ihrer Vergangenheit gehabt, die bei ihr ein trauriges wehmütiges Gefühl zurückgelassen hatten. Völlig erschlagen war sie am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch erschienen. Um sie aufzumuntern hatten Piper und Paige beschlossen, eine ausgedehnte Einkaufstour zu unternehmen, die den ganzen Tag dauern sollte. Doch zur Überraschung aller hatte Phoebe abgesagt. Sie hatte auch nicht die geringst Lust einkaufen zu gehen. Ihren Schwestern kam dies sehr verdächtig vor, schließlich musste schon einiges geschehen, um Phoebe von einer Shoppingtour fern zu halten. Sie hatten versucht, die niedergeschlagene Phoebe zu überreden, doch mitzukommen, aber sie hatten einsehen müssen, dass es wohl besser war, sie alleine zu lassen. Piper hoffte, dass sie damit auch die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatten.  
  
Nachdem die beiden Schwestern aufgebrochen waren, war Phoebe zurück in ihr Zimmer gegangen. Sie hatte sich angezogen und den Zettel mit Coles Adresse gesucht. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, hatte sie nicht mehr lange überlegt, sondern beschlossen, bei ihm vorbeizufahren, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie es Helen ging, ...... naja und ihm auch.  
  
"Oh, entschuldige, habe ich dich etwa geweckt."  
  
"Ach, keine Sorge, ich konnte sowieso nicht richtig schlafen. Komm rein." Er trat zur Seite, um sie eintreten zu lassen und schloss hinter ihr die Tür. Als sie in sein Wohnzimmer traten, räumte er schnell ein paar Sachen von einem Sessel und legte sie beiseite. "Setzt dich doch."  
  
Sie setzt sich und sah ihn an. "Warst du die ganze Nacht im Krankenhaus? Wie geht es ihr?"  
  
"Sie wird es schaffen, heute morgen ist sie sogar schon kurz aufgewacht."  
  
"Und du warst die ganze Zeit dort?"  
  
"Nein." Meinte er müde. "Ich habe Helens Artikel zu Ende geschrieben und dann bin ich wieder zu ihr gegangen." Er schaute sich suchend um, bis ihm einfiel, dass er die Zeitung ja bei Helen gelassen hatte. Er schaute zu Phoebe hinüber und fragte. "Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich kurz dusche?"  
  
"Nein." sie sah zu ihm hoch.  
  
Er schaute forschend zurück und fragte dann misstrauisch "Und du ergreifst auch nicht die Gelegenheit, gleich wieder zu verschwinden?"  
  
"Nein, ich bleibe schon noch so lange hier," als sie seinen skeptischen Blick sah, fügte sie hinzu "Ich kann ja inzwischen das Frühstück machen, du hast sicher noch nichts gegessen."  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, ob noch etwas brauchbares da ist."  
  
"Ich werde schon was finden."  
  
"Na gut." Er ging ins Badezimmer und Phoebe inspizierte die Wohnung. An der rechten Seite des großen Raumes befanden sich zwei Türen, die eine führte ins Badezimmer, die andere wahrscheinlich ins Schlafzimmer. An der linken Seite des Raumes befand sich die Küche mit einem Eßplatz vor dem Fenster. Sie sah sich verwundert um. Seine Wohnung war ganz anders als seine vorherigen, sie war gemütlicher und sie sah so bewohnt aus, überall lagen seine Sachen herum. Früher war er immer eher ordentlich gewesen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte er damals einfach zu wenige Sachen gehabt, überlegte sie sich. Sie fragte sich, wie es gewesen war, als er kurzzeitig Mensch gewesen war und bei ihr gewohnt hatte. Sie meinte sich zu entsinnen, dass er damals auch eher seine Sachen hatte rumliegen lassen. Vielleicht war Ordnung halten ja eine seiner dämonischen Eigenschaften gewesen, dachte sie amüsiert. In der Küche fand sie wirklich nicht viel zu essen. Sie fand nur ein paar Kekse und kochte eine Kanne Kaffee. Dann setzte sie sich an den Küchentisch und schaute aus dem Fenster, die Sonne schien und es würde ein schöner Tag werden. Was machte sie hier eigentlich, sie hätte doch besser mit ihren Schwestern einkaufen gehen sollen, überlegte sie sich.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam Cole frisch geduscht und angezogen wieder zurück. "Jetzt geht es mir schon besser." Meinte er, setzte sich ihr gegenüber und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. "Und du bist doch tatsächlich noch da."  
  
"Hast du daran gezweifelt?"  
  
"Hm" er zuckte mit den Achseln und schaute sie an. "Bei dir weiß man nie, wie man dran ist."  
  
Das konnte sie von ihm auch behaupten, aber sie blieb lieber still und betrachtete ihn.  
  
Er aß einen Keks und blickte aus dem Fenster. Dann sah er wieder zu Phoebe herüber. "Schenkst du mir diesen Tag?" fragte er sie völlig unerwartet.  
  
"Was? Diesen Tag?" was meinte er denn damit?  
  
"Ja, wenn du nichts vorhast, hätte ich gerne deinen ganzen Tag. Du schuldest mir schließlich noch was."  
  
"Willst du nicht zu deiner Freundin ins Krankenhaus?" fragte sie ihn überrascht.  
  
"Da war ich schon heute morgen, und es geht ihr gut. Außerdem ist Peter sicher bei ihr und der will mich im Moment nicht in ihrer Nähe sehen." teilte er ihr mit.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Ja, Peter." Er sah ihren fragenden Blick. "Du kennst ihn, es ist der Fotograf." Half er ihr auf die Sprünge. Als sie immer noch verständnislos guckte, fügte er hinzu. "Peter, mein Nachbar, ihr Freund."  
  
"Ihr Freund?" fragte sie überrascht, "Ich dachte du ..."  
  
"Ich?" er begann zu grinsen. "Du dachtest Helen ist meine Freundin?"  
  
"Ja, wieso auch nicht." meinte sie grimmig, konnte aber nicht leugnen, dass sie sich gleich um einiges besser fühlte. So, sie war also Peters Freundin, die passten auch viel besser zusammen, da hatte sich die ältere Frau auf dem Ball also doch geirrt, dachte sie schadenfroh.  
  
"Du warst eifersüchtig" stellte er zu seiner Zufriedenheit fest.  
  
"Nein" meinte sie empört. "Warum sollte ich?"  
  
Er grinste weiter und dachte sich seinen Teil. "Also was ist nun, hast du heute schon was besseres vor? Sicher nicht."  
  
"Nein, zufällig gerade nicht. Du kannst meinen Tag haben, aber unter einer Bedingung." Sie schaute ihn ernst an. "Keine Fragen zu früher, keine Fragen zu Cole."  
  
"Na gut, einverstanden." Stimmte er ihrem Vorschlag zu. "Ich bin heute sowieso zu müde dafür."  
  
"Und dies ist dann der Gefallen, den ich dir noch schulde." Meinte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihm.  
  
"Hm" er sah sie skeptisch an, "es ist also ein Gefallen von dir mit mir den Tag zu verbringen, das hört sich aber begeistert an." Meinte er, ließ sich davon aber nicht die Laune verderben.  
  
Der Satz war auch eher zu ihrer eigene Beruhigung gedacht, denn sie brauchte eine Ausrede, warum sie dieses Risiko einging. Zuzugeben mit ihm den Tag verbringen zu wollen, war nicht so einfach. Und die Entlastung ihm tatsächlich keine seiner Fragen mehr beantworten zu müssen, war schließlich auch nicht zu unterschätzen. "Also," wandte sie sich wieder an ihn. "Was hast du nun mit unserem Tag vor?"  
  
Er lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach. "Irgendetwas unanstrengendes," er schaute aus dem Fenster. "Wie wäre es mit einem Picknick am Strand?" überlegte er und fügte hinzu "Heute sieht es nicht nach einem Gewitter aus." Lächelnd schaute er sie an.  
  
"Ich habe aber nichts Richtiges zum Anziehen dabei."  
  
"Das ist doch kein Problem, wir können auf dem Weg zum Strand bei euch Zuhause vorbei fahren und du holst dir die passenden Sachen."  
  
Sie dachte kurz nach, Piper und Paige waren sicher noch auf ihrer Einkaufstour und er musste ja auch nicht mit ins Haus kommen. Also war dies eigentlich kein Problem. "Okay, warum nicht." stimmte sie zu.  
  
Nachdem Cole seine Sachen zusammengesucht hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Halliwell Manor. Dort angekommen, stieg Cole wie selbstverständlich aus dem Auto und folgte ihr zum Haus. Da Phoebe keine Lust auf Diskusionen hatte, betete sie, dass ihre Schwestern wirklich nicht da seinen würden. Doch als sie das Haus betraten, war es tatsächlich leer. Cole schaute sich zum ersten Mal richtig um. Er wusste, dass er früher schon hier gewesen sein musste, aber es kam ihm nichts bekannt vor.  
  
"Mein Zimmer ist oben." meinte Phoebe schnell und ging auf die Treppe zu. Er wollte ihr folgten, aber sie drehte sich zu ihm um und erklärte "Ich will mich auch noch umziehen, darum ist es besser, wenn du hier unten wartest."  
  
"Kann ich nicht einen kurzen Blick in dein Zimmer werfen? Wer weiß, vielleicht kommt mir ja etwas bekannt vor." Er sah ihren unwilligen Blick. "Keine Angst, ich gehe dann auch gleich wieder."  
  
Sie seufzte, "also gut, warum nicht." Er würde sich sowieso an nichts erinnern, also warum sollte sie sich so anstellen. Als sie die Treppe hochstiegen, blickte er nach oben. "Und was ist dort oben." fragte er sie, als sie vor Phoebes Zimmer angekommen waren.  
  
"Ach, nichts, nur der Dachboden mit viel Gerümpel." Sie zog ihn schnell in ihr Zimmer. Cole schaute sich um, doch auch hier kam ihm nichts bekannt vor. Frustriert setzte er sich auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schminktisch. Als er auf den Tisch blickte, fiel sein Blick auf ein paar Fotos, die Phoebe dort hatte liegen lassen. Er hob sie auf und erblickte zu seiner Verwunderung sich selbst und Phoebe. Er schaute sich die Bilder genauer an. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, sich selbst zu betrachten und nicht zu wissen, wie und wo diese Fotos entstanden waren. Er war schon längere Zeit überzeugt davon, dass er Cole war, aber diese Fotos waren für ihn der erste echte, greifbare Beweis. Phoebe und er sahen so freudestrahlend aus, so verliebt und vor allem Phoebe strahlte eine Unbeschwertheit aus, die sie heute nicht mehr hatte. Er schaute zu ihr herüber.  
  
Sie hatte ihre Sachen zusammengesucht und wollte ihn gerade auffordern wieder nach unten zu gehen. Sie blickte zu ihm hinüber und sah, wie er einige Fotos in der Hand hielt. Siedend heiß fiel ihr ein, dass sie das Kästchen dort hatte stehen lassen und dass die Fotos noch auf dem Tisch lagen. Sie hoffte, dass sie wenigstens seinen Brief wieder hineingetan hatte. Schnell ging sie zu ihm herüber und schloss die Schatulle.  
  
Er bemerkte es gar nicht, weil er fasziniert die Bilder betrachtete. "Wir sehen so glücklich und verliebt aus, was ist passiert?" Fragte er und blickte zu ihr auf.  
  
Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und sah ihn an "Das Schicksal war gegen uns." meinte sie knapp.  
  
"Das Schicksal?" meinte er skeptisch, "das kann man doch ändern."  
  
"Das ist nicht ganz so einfach, wie du denkst. Wir haben da andere Erfahrungen gemacht."  
  
"Ich dachte wir haben uns geliebt, dann kann man auch alle Hindernisse beseitigen." meinte er überzeugt.  
  
"Nein das kann man nicht, wir haben das auf die harte Tour gelernt. Ich konnte dir nicht mehr vertrauen, das hat meine Liebe kaputt gemacht." Sie schaute hinunter auf das Handtuch in ihren Händen.  
  
"Hm," er sah sie nachdenklich an. "Wahrscheinlich hättest du mir ganz einfach vertrauen sollen. Und wenn du mich wirklich geliebt hast, dann hättest du es getan und wir hätten alle Schwierigkeiten beseitigen können."  
  
Sie hob den Kopf "Du kannst das nicht verstehen, es war unmöglich, es waren die Umstände, falsche Entscheidungen, irgendwie lief alles falsch, dass meiste davon stand noch nicht einmal in unserer Macht." versuchte sie es ihm zu erklären.  
  
"Das kann ich nicht glauben, wenn die Liebe stark genug ist, dann findet man immer einen Weg, man muss es nur wollen." Meinte er felsenfest davon überzeugt.  
  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, du hast es nie eingesehen." Sie sah ihn an. "Gott, Cole, du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert."  
  
"Soll das ein Kompliment sein?"  
  
"Nein eher das Gegenteil." meinte sie und musste gegen ihren Willen lächeln.  
  
"Aha!" Er verstand sie einfach nicht.  
  
"Kannst du jetzt bitte runter gehen, ich muss mich noch umziehen."  
  
Unzufrieden mit der ganzen Diskussion verließ er ihr Zimmer. Auf dem Weg nach unten kam er an einem Wäschekorb mit dem blauen Seemannspullover vorbei er hob ihn hoch und wunderte sich, warum sie ihn aufgehoben hatte.  
  
Phoebe fragte sich indes zum wiederholten Mal, ob es besonders klug war, heute mit ihm den Tag verbringen zu wollen. Sie hatte Piper und sich schließlich versprochen, sich nicht noch einmal auf ihn einzulassen. Aber ein Tag, das bedeutete ja noch gar nichts, beruhigte sie sich. Sie durfte sich nur nicht weiter auf Gespräche über ihre Vergangenheit einlassen. Sie zog sich um und ging die Treppe hinunter. Er stand im Flur und hatte den alten Seemannspullover in der Hand.  
  
"Warum hast du den denn aufgehoben?"  
  
"Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht wegwerfen, er gehört mir ja schließlich nicht."  
  
"Willst du ihn wieder zurückbringen?"  
  
"Eigentlich war mir das zu mühselig, aber wenn wir dort vielleicht zufällig vorbei kommen, warum nicht." überlegte Phoebe. Cole nahm ihn mit und sie gingen zum Wagen.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Meer kauften sie noch einige Delikatessen für ein Picknick am Strand ein. Als sie am frühen Nachmittag am Meer ankamen, wimmelte es dort schon von Menschen. Phoebe teilte Cole mit, dass sie ruhigere Orte am Strand kannte, wo nie viele Leute waren, doch zuerst wollten sie noch den Pullover zurückbringen. Doch dies erwies sich als eine schwierigere Aufgabe, als gedacht, denn gerade dieser Strandabschnitt war sehr beliebt.  
  
Cole parkte an der Straße, nicht weit von den Strandhütten entfernt. Sie schlichen zu den Hütten, und fanden diese glücklicherweise offen vor. Cole betrat die Hütte, um den Pullover zurückzulegen und Phoebe hielt Wache. Doch gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt musste der Besitzer der Hütte vorbeikommen. Phoebe versuchte ihn abzulenken, doch dies war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, denn er entdeckte Cole in der Hütte und regte sich schrecklich darüber auf. Er nahm an, dass die beiden ihn bestehlen wollten. Woraufhin sie ihm eine haarsträubende Geschichte erzählten. Er beruhigte sich etwas, obwohl er sie immer noch skeptisch anblickte, er wusste nicht so recht, was er von ihnen halten sollte und schaute sich sorgfältig in seiner Hütte um, da er nichts entdecken konnte, was gestohlen war und die beiden auch nichts in der Hand hielten, scheuchte er sie fort. Lachend machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Auto.  
  
"Er hat uns doch tatsächlich für Diebe behalten," Phoebe schüttelte immer noch lachend den Kopf. "Dabei habe ich mir den blöden Pullover nur ausgeliehen und ihn gewaschen zurückgebracht." Empörte sie sich.  
  
Cole schaute sie forschend an. "So was passiert also, wenn man mit dir an den Strand geht, man wird als unbescholtener Bürger fast verhaftet."  
  
"Ja, das Leben mit mir ist gefährlich. Sei lieber vorsichtig." warnte sie ihn.  
  
Er schaute sie verschwörerisch lächelnd an "Ich werde es mir merken."  
  
Sie fuhren ein Stück weiter und Phoebe führte Cole an einen Teilabschnitt des Strandes, wo weniger Menschen waren. Nach kurzem Suchen, fanden sie eine leere Stelle, wo sie ihre Sachen ausbreiten konnten. Nachdem sie sich niedergelassen hatten, fragte Cole Phoebe "Waren wir früher oft am Strand?"  
  
Sie hob warnend die Hand. "Cole, du hast es versprochen." meinte sie bestimmt.  
  
Er lächelte, "tut mir Leid, aber es war einen Versuch wert."  
  
Kopfschüttelnd sah Phoebe zu ihm hinüber. Oh man, das konnte ja heiter werden. Schließlich meinte sie aber doch "Hier waren wir noch nie."  
  
"Wirklich" er sah sie erfreut an. "Das ist gut, dann ist es für dich und für mich eine Premiere."  
  
Sie lächelte du ihm hinüber und legte sich auf den Rücken. Sie blickte zu den vereinzelten Wolken am Himmel. Zum ersten Mal stellte sie sich vor, wie es für ihn sein musste, nichts von sich und von früher zu wissen. Er war darauf angewiesen, dass Phoebe ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Es musste ein scheußliches Gefühl sein, wenn andere mehr über einen wussten als man selbst. Sie überlegte, was sie wohl empfinden würde. Trotz all der traurigen und schlimmen Dinge, die sie in ihrem Leben schon erlebt hatte, wollte sie nicht auf ihre Erinnerungen verzichten. Ob es Cole wohl ähnlich ging? Er hatte sicherlich viel mehr schlimmes in seinem langen Leben erlebt, als gutes, also war es für ihn doch besser, es nicht mehr zu wissen, oder? Aber er wusste auch nichts mehr von ihnen beiden, und sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er diese Erinnerungen nicht missen wollen würde. Sie seufzte, es war nicht ihre Entscheidung, und sie war im Grunde froh, dass sie diesen undämonischen Cole neben sich hatte. Sie blickte zu ihm hinüber.  
  
Er sah sie an und fragte. "Woran hast du gerade gedacht?"  
  
"Wie es für mich wäre keine Erinnerungen zu haben." Gab sie zu.  
  
"Naja es kann schon ziemlich beängstigend sein, aber ich komme damit klar." Stellte er fest und fuhr dann fort. "Das Schlimmste ist, dass ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, dass ich mich gleich an etwas erinnere, wenn ich eine neue Umgebung sehe, wenn ich etwas tue oder ein Gespräch führe, aber dann kommt wieder nichts. Das kann einen schon manchmal in den Wahnsinn treiben." Er sah sie nachdenklich an. "Noch nicht einmal an dich erinnere ich mich." meinte er leise.  
  
"Das tut mir Leid." flüsterte sie, und meinte es auch so. Sie spürte, wie sie sich wieder immer mehr zu Cole hingezogen fühlte. Vorsichtshalber wandte sie sich von ihm ab, um diese Empfindung zu verdrängen. Sie richtete sich auf, um aufs Meer blicken zu können und fragte unverbindlich "Was hast du gemacht, als du begriffen hast, dass du dich an nichts erinnern kannst."  
  
Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf, und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um sie anschauen zu können. "Zuerst wollte ich zur Polizei gehen," begann er zu erzählen, "aber dann hatte ich so ein komisches Gefühl, dass das die falsche Entscheidung wäre. Keine Ahnung warum." Er schaute sie fragend an, aber sie ging nicht darauf ein. Er erzählte ihr weiter von seinen Versuchen mehr über sich herauszufinden, von seinem Leben in Seattle, wie er Helen und Peter kennen gelernt hatte und wie er zu der Zeitung gekommen war.  
  
"Und glaubst du es war eine gute Entscheidung nach San Francisco zu kommen?" fragte Phoebe nachdenklich.  
  
"Ja." meinte er und beugte sich lächelnd zu ihr herüber. "Oder was denkst du darüber?"  
  
Sie schaute ihn an, sein Gesicht war nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und meinte leise "Ich weiß noch nicht so genau. Wenn du weniger Fragen stellen und mich dafür küssen würdest, dann könntest du eventuell eine positive Antwort bekommen." Sie war selbst überrascht von dieser Antwort, aber jetzt konnte sie sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen, denn diese Chance ließ Cole sich nicht entgehen. Er küsste sie mit dem Verlangen eines Menschen, der sehr lange auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet hatte. Komischerweise erging es ihr genauso, sie hatte keine Lust mehr sich zurückzuhalten, es war ein Tag am Meer, die Sonne schien, die Wellen rauschten und sie wollte einfach glücklich sein, über die Konsequenzen konnte sie morgen noch nachdenken.  
  
Nur ein unbeschwerte Tag am Meer, mehr wollte Phoebe gar nicht, und davon würde sie auch nichts mehr abhalten. Glücklich über diese Entscheidung, löste sie sich vorsichtig von ihm und erhob sich. Sie zog ihn ebenfalls mit sich hoch und meinte "Ich denke jetzt brauchen wir erst einmal eine Abkühlen." Sie zog ihn hinter sich her zum Wasser. Um diese Jahreszeit war es noch ziemlich kalt, aber dass störte sie nicht.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kamen sie abgekühlt und atemlos wieder auf ihre ausgebreitete Decke zurück und machten sich über das Essen her.  
  
"Kann ich dich mal etwas fragen," meinte Cole schließlich, "aber reg dich nicht gleich wieder auf, du musst ja nicht antworten" Phoebe schaute alarmiert zu ihm rüber. "Mich würde einfach nur interessieren, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben."  
  
"Hm" meinte sie vorsichtig. "Na gut. Ich und meine Schwester haben einen Mord beobachtet und du warst zufällig der Staatsanwalt."  
  
"Ach so, und du warst gleich tief beeindruckt von mir." stellte er fest. "Sicher habe ich den Fall gewonnen, oder?" fragte er neugierig, doch als er zu ihr herüber schaute, bemerkte er, dass er sich lieber mit der ersten Antwort zufrieden geben sollte, wenn er die Stimmung nicht ruinieren wollte. Doch eins musste er noch loswerden. "Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich mal Anwalt, geschweige denn Staatsanwalt gewesen bin."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Also ich weiß nicht, aber ich würde denken, dafür bin ich zu aufbrausend und direkt."  
  
"Ach, wenn du wolltest, dann konntest du dich schon zurückhalten."  
  
"Aber Rechtsanwalt, das erscheint mir irgendwie so ..." er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. "langweilig, uninteressant." Fiel ihm nur dazu ein.  
  
"Die Bösen hinter Gitter zu bringen findest du langweilig?" Sie sah ihn interessiert an.  
  
"Es geht ja nicht darum, die Bösen hinter Gitter zu bringen," verteidigte er sich. "Es geht doch wohl eher um stupide juristische Winkelzüge, wobei es dann leicht vorkommen kann, dass es die wirklichen Schurken nicht trifft und die kleinen Gauner bis zu ihrem Lebensende hinter Gitter schmoren." meinte er nachdenklich. "Überleg doch mal, der Kerl, der Helen angeschossen hat, der ist sicher nicht der eigentliche Drahtzieher der ganzen Sache. Der Auftraggeber macht sich nicht die Hände schmutzig, aber den zu kriegen und zu verurteilen, dass wird umso schwieriger sein."  
  
"Was hast du denn bei deinen Recherchen herausgefunden?" fragte Phoebe interessiert.  
  
"Noch nicht allzu viel, nur soviel, dass der Chef dieser Abteilung für Stadtentwicklung, Harold Fleisher, zusammen mit dem heutigen Leiter der Waffenfabrik, Michael Deacon, studiert hat. Diese beiden und noch zwei andere, Jared Canterro und Meagan Pattens gehörten als Studenten irgend so einer elitären Clique an. Sie hingen wohl immer zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel und führten angeblich geheime Rituale durch."  
  
"Geheime Rituale?"  
  
"Ja, sie veranstalteten angeblich ominöse Beschwörungsrituale und wurden damals sogar Teufelsanbeter genannt," er lachte. "Ich weiß es klingt unglaubwürdig, aber ich würde das nicht zu ernst nehmen. Sie waren sicher nicht allzu beliebt, und dann kursieren schnell solche Gerüchte. Fakt ist, das alle ihr Studium mit Bestnoten abgeschlossen haben. Aber ich vermute mal, dass hatte eher mit dem Geldbeutel ihrer Eltern als mit diesem mystischen Kult zu tun."  
  
Aus Erfahrung war Phoebe da anderer Meinung. Sie hatte die Befürchtung, dass die vier sich tatsächlich mit der Unterwelt eingelassen hatten, um ihre Ziele erreichen zu können. Dadurch war auch zu erklären, warum Quasta ihnen geholfen hatte. Aber was war die Gegenleistung, die die vier leisteten? Sie schaute zu Cole rüber, der immer noch nachdenklich aufs Meer blickte. Ihre Überlegungen wollte sie ihm auf keinen Fall mitteilen. "Lass uns lieber von etwas anderem reden. Sonst lassen wir uns noch die Stimmung verderben."  
  
"Das geht gar nicht," meinte er lächelnd und sah sie an. "Dafür geht es mir heute viel zu gut."  
  
Phoebe legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und lehnte sich an ihn. Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass es so verflucht einfach war, sich wieder in ihn zu verlieben. Sie spielte mit dem Feuer.  
  
"Weißt du, irgendwie war es für mich vom ersten Augenblick an so, als ob ich dich kenne. Ich meine ich erinnere mich nicht, aber da war so ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit." versuchte Cole es zu erklären.  
  
Trotz aller Geschehnisse löste diese Erklärung keine zwiespältigen Gefühle in ihr aus. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dann ließ sie ihn an seine Schulter sinken. Der Strand hatte sich inzwischen fast völlig geleert. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und sie beobachteten, wie die Sonne im Meer versank. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas, aber es lag eine merkwürdige Intimität in ihrem Schweigen.  
  
Als die Sonne verschwunden war und es langsam kühler wurde, zogen sie sich an und packten ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie schlenderten in Richtung des Wagens, wo auf der Promenade noch viele Menschen unterwegs waren. "Und was hast du jetzt noch vor." fragte Phoebe neugierig.  
  
"Lass uns doch noch irgendwo etwas essen gehen," er schaute auf die Uhr, "so spät ist es noch nicht."  
  
Sie fuhren in die Nähe seiner Wohnung und gingen zu Fuß in das nächste Restaurant, wo es noch einen freien Tisch gab. Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, sah Phoebe, dass es auch eine Tanzfläche gab. "Oh super," meinte sie "Dann können wir anschließend noch tanzen." Cole sah nicht sonderlich begeistert aus. "Ja ich weiß," teilte sie ihm mit, "früher hast du auch behauptet, dass du nicht tanzen kannst."  
  
"Stimmt ja auch."  
  
"Ha, auf dem Ball sah das aber ganz anders aus." Er sah sie irritiert an. "Ach, da war so eine Nervensäge, an der Tanzfläche, die mir erzählt hat, was für ein schönes Paar Helen und du doch seid."  
  
"Wirklich?" grinste Cole. "Und das hat dir gar nicht gefallen."  
  
"Sie lag damit ja auch voll daneben." stellte Phoebe zufrieden fest.  
  
"Aber du hast erst einmal vor Schreck einen Schwächeanfall bekommen."  
  
"Das hättest du wohl gerne." Sie funkelte ihn böse an.  
  
"Ach nein, halt, ich hatte ja ganz vergessen, dass du zusammen mit deinem Ehemann Trisha Raymond retten musstest." zog er sie lachend auf. Phoebe fand das ganze gar nicht so witzig, aber Cole ersparte ihr eine Antwort, indem er ihre Hand ergriff und meinte. "Du sahst übrigens wunderschön aus auf dem Ball."  
  
"Danke." Sie sahen sich über den Tisch hinweg an und eine prickelnde Spannung lag in der Luft.  
  
In diesen Moment brachte der Kellner ihr Essen. Und die beiden wandten sich erst einmal ihren Gerichten zu. Nach dem Essen konnte Phoebe Cole doch noch zum Tanzen überreden. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen, sie fühlte sich so wohl wie seit langem nicht mehr.  
  
Als sie schließlich das Restaurant verließen, um zu Fuß zu seiner Wohnung zurückzukehren, gingen sie ohne sich zu berühren schweigend nebeneinander her. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. An Phoebes Auto, dass direkt vor dem Haus in dem Cole wohnte abgestellt war, blieb er stehen. Er schaute sie durchdringend an und fragte vorsichtig "Kommst du noch mit hoch, der Tag hat schließlich 24 Stunden, also gehören mir noch ein paar. Wenn du willst." Er lächelte und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen.  
  
Phoebe schaute ihn an und wusste, dass es klüger wäre, nein zu sagen. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht, sie wollte nicht vernünftig sein. Langsam nahm sie seine Hand und sie gingen zur Haustür.  
  
Oben angekommen, machte Cole kein Licht an. Er führte sie ins Schlafzimmer, dass vom Mondlicht, dass durch die Balkonglastür fiel, wie von Zauberhand erleuchtet war. Es war als hätte er diesen Augenblick lange Zeit entgegengefiebert. Er schaute sie an und wusste, dass es ihr genauso ging. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie stürmisch. Es war, als würden ihre Körper wie von selbst zueinander finden. Cole erschien es, als hätte er jede Bewegung, jeden Atemzug schon vorher erlebt. Phoebe drängte sich immer enger an ihn. Sie wusste, dass sie es zuließ, dass ihre Schutzwälle, die sie so mühsam errichtet hatte, mit Leidenschaft niedergerissen wurden, und sie nichts dagegen tat. Es würde schwierig sein, sie wieder zu errichten, aber über dieses Problem würde sie sich später Gedanken machen. In diesem Moment wollte sie nur seine Lippen auf ihren spüren, seine Hände auf ihrem Körper. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und spürte, wie sie miteinander verschmolzen.  
  
Das Schlafzimmer war immer noch wie in taghelles Mondlicht getaucht, als Phoebe einige Zeit später glücklich in Coles Armen lag. Trotz all ihrer Zufriedenheit konnte sie nicht schlafen. Sie spürte Cole neben sich liegen und hörte seinen ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atem. Sie küsste in sanft auf die Stirn und löste sich vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung. Sie zog sich eines seiner Hemden, die auf einem Stuhl lagen, über und nahm lächelnd daran seinen Geruch wahr. Leise öffnete sie die Tür zum Balkon und trat hinaus. Die Luft war noch angenehm warm und der Vollmond stand riesengroß am Himmel. Sie betrachtete ihn und schaute glücklich in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie etwas hinter sich. "Hey, was machst du denn hier draußen." Cole hatte instinktiv bemerkt, dass sie weg war und war daraufhin aufgewacht. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie im Mondlicht auf dem Balkon stand und war ihr gefolgt. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und er schlang von hinten die Arme um sie. "Ich betrachte den Mond."  
  
"Den Mond?" er sah in die Nacht hinaus und zu dem riesigen Vollmond hinüber.  
  
"Hm ja, weißt du, dass man im Mondlicht keine Farben sehen kann, alles erscheint schwarz oder weiß."  
  
"Oder grau" fügte er hinzu.  
  
Phoebe dachte nach, grau, sicher. "Hast du je den Film Mondsüchtig gesehen." fragte sie leise.  
  
"Letztes Jahr nicht, aber davor, wer weiß."  
  
Sie lächelte vor sich hin. "In dem Film wird der Vollmond mehr oder weniger für alle unvernünftigen, leidenschaftlichen Taten verantwortlich gemacht." erklärte sie ihm "Man selbst kann nichts für sein törichtes Tun, es liegt nur am Vollmond."  
  
"Wie praktisch, das muss man sich merken."  
  
"Ja," sie drehte sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn sehnsüchtig. "Ich habe dich so vermisst Cole, ich wusste gar nicht wie sehr."  
  
Zwischen ihren Küssen murmelte er "Und morgen wirst du nicht sagen, es war alles nur der Mond?"  
  
"Das muss ich mir erst noch überlegen," meinte sie fröhlich und zog ihn energisch zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wobei sie sein Hemd auf den Boden fallen ließ. 


	20. Kapitel 20

20. Kapitel  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckten Cole die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Glaswand ins Zimmer schienen. Er drehte sich zur Seite und beobachtete Phoebe, die friedlich an seiner Seite schlief. Sie war ihm so merkwürdig vertraut und doch fremd. Er hatte die ganze Nacht mehr Zeit damit zugebracht, sie zu betrachten als zu schlafen. Ihr ganzes Gesicht wirkte so verletzlich und doch gleichzeitig stark. Sie machte einen überglücklichen zufriedenen Eindruck, und es erfüllte ihn mit Freude, dass er jemanden so glücklich gemacht hatte, wie sie jetzt aussah. Er schwor sich, dass er sie nie wieder verletzen würde. Er merkte wie sie anfing sich zu bewegen und küsste sie leicht. "Guten Morgen" meinte er leise.  
  
"Hallo" noch nicht ganz wach schaute sie zu ihm rüber, sie wusste sofort wo sie war, aber es machte ihr keine Angst. Im Gegenteil, sie war froh ihn zu sehen.  
  
"Und, bereust du es schon?" fragte Cole grinsend.  
  
Überrascht schaute sie ihn an. "Weißt du, dass du mich das selbe nach unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht gefragt hast?"  
  
"Wirklich? Nun für mich war es unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß." Nachdenklich sah sie ihn an und meinte, dass sie es ihm schuldig wäre, mehr dazu zu erzählen. "Weißt du, es war damals auch in deiner Wohnung, und es war ähnlich ... fantastisch. Ich werde sie beide niemals vergessen."  
  
"Tja, das kann ich von mir leider nicht sagen." Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an. "Und was hast du damals gesagt."  
  
"Nein, absolut nicht und das kann ich heute auch sagen." Sie küsste ihn. "Und wie steht es mit dir?"  
  
"Was habe ich denn damals gesagt?"  
  
"Ich frage dich aber heute." sie blickte ihn neugierig an.  
  
Cole blickte an die Decke und tat als würde er überlegen. "Ich denke es war der Vollmond" meinte er nach kurzer Zeit zufrieden lächelnd. Phoebe nahm wütend ein Kissen, um ihn damit zu schlagen. Woraufhin er schnell meinte "Ich geh duschen," sich vom Bett erhob und in Richtung Badezimmer verschwand. So leicht ließ ihn Phoebe aber nicht entkommen und folgte ihm ins Bad. Als sie eintrat umarmte er sie und zog sie an sich. "Ich dachte du wolltest duschen." murmelte sie zwischen seinen Küssen. "Nicht ohne dich." Er zog sie mit sich unter die Dusche.  
  
Als sich Cole kurze Zeit später rasierte, suchte Phoebe unter der Dusche immer noch nach einem geeigneten Duschgel. "Sportlich aktiv, männlich herb." las sie vor. "Hast du nichts anderes?"  
  
"Tut mir Leid" Er schaute zu ihr rüber, "habe ich früher etwa mit sinnlichem Rosenduft geduscht?"  
  
"Nein hast du nicht." Sie hatte sich unterdessen für sportlich aktiv entschieden.  
  
"Gut, ich habe mir schon die größten Sorgen gemacht. Man kann ja nie wissen." Meinte er grinsend "Tja und meine letzte Freundin hat wohl leider nichts passendes dagelassen."  
  
"Idiot." Sie öffnete die Tür der Dusche und wollte ihn mit einem nassen Schwamm bewerfen, als es an der Tür klingelte. "Die Rettung." meinte Cole und verließ das Badezimmer. Er zog sich schnell seine Hose über, die auf einem Sessel lag und ging zur Tür. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer am Sonntag morgen bei ihm klingeln konnte, höchstens Peter, aber den würde er gleich abwimmeln. Als er die Tür öffnete, stand ihm tatsächlich Peter gegenüber. Er stürmte an ihm vorbei in Coles Wohnung und setzte sich auf den nächsten Sessel.  
  
"Oh Peter," meinte Cole schnell "Weißt du, es passt gerade ganz schlecht."  
  
"Es dauert nur einen Moment, ich habe den ganzen Tag gestern versucht, dich zu erreichen und auch den Abend. Aber du warst nicht da."  
  
"Nein, ich war unterwegs und ich muss auch ...."  
  
"Also hör mir jetzt bitte endlich zu, ich muss das loswerden."  
  
Cole ließ sich auf dem anderen Sessel nieder und seufzte. "Na gut, aber mach es kurz."  
  
"Es tut mir so Leid, Kevin. Ich habe im Krankenhaus nur Schrott geredet, dass wollte ich dir sagen." Er redete mit Händen und Füßen. "Ich war nicht ganz ich selbst, natürlich habe ich nie gedacht, dass du Helens Unfall hättest verhindern können und auch nicht, dass du den Artikel aus Profitgier geschrieben hast. Das war mir schon klar, bevor ich mit Helen geredet habe. Ich war so ein Idiot, vergibst du mir?" Er sah ihn unsicher an.  
  
"Klar." war Coles schlichte Antwort.  
  
Peter schaute ihn überrascht an "Wirklich, du vergisst den ganzen Mist den ich gelabert habe, einfach so?"  
  
"Wieso nicht, ich wusste ja, dass du es nicht so ganz ernst meinst." Er wollte Peter so schnell wie möglich wieder los werden, aber er meinte es auch so.  
  
"Und du bist nicht einmal mehr wütend auf mich." Peter sah ungläubig zu, wie Cole den Kopf schüttelte. "Man, da fällt mir aber ein Stein vom Herzen." meinte er und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Du hättest mir aber auch ruhig mitteilen können, dass es nicht so ganz ungefährlich für Helen ist, diesen dämlichen Artikel zu schreiben."  
  
Bevor Cole antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür des Badezimmers und Phoebe erschien nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet im Zimmer. Sie hatte zwar Stimmen gehört, aber sie hatte angenommen, dass diese von der Tür kamen. "Oh, Besuch?" fragte sie und blickt Cole verwundert an.  
  
"Ähm tja," meinte Peter überrascht und sprang sofort vom Sessel hoch. Er starrte Phoebe ungläubig an, denn er hatte sie sofort erkannt und wunderte sich, was sie hier zu suchen hatte. "Also Kevin, ich wollte wirklich nicht stören." Wandte er sich wieder an seinen Freund und begab sich Richtung Ausgang. Cole erhob sich ebenfalls und begleitete Peter zur Wohnungstür.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, was du da tust?" Fragte Peter, als er bereits vor der Tür stand.  
  
"Das ist meine Sache, okay." Meinte Cole, obwohl er Peters misstrauischen Blick wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
"Sicher, ich misch mich da auch nicht ein, aber sei vorsichtig. Ich weiß nicht, sie ..." Er bemerkte, dass sein Freund dies nicht hören wollte und hielt sich darum zurück. Er trat aus der Wohnung und drehte sich noch einmal kurz um. "Gut, es ist deine Sache, aber trotzdem, pass auf dich auf." Meinte er zum Abschluss und verschwand.  
  
Als Cole zurück kam, hatte sich Phoebe bereits angezogen. "Es tut mir Leid, er ließ sich einfach nicht abwimmeln." versuchte er, Peters Eindringen zu erklären.  
  
"Ist schon gut," meinte sie, ging auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. "Und, hat er dich vor mir gewarnt?" fragte sie und versuchte, ihn bedrohlich anzuschauen. Er schaute unbeeindruckt aber interessiert zurück. Phoebe lachte leise und meinte "Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen, keine Angst, ich hab es an seinem Blick gesehen."  
  
"Er ist im Moment nicht so gut drauf." entschuldigte Cole seinen Freund. "Also was machen wir jetzt? Mir gehören schließlich noch ein paar Stunden. Wollen wir irgendwohin frühstücken gehen, ich fürchte" Er blickte in Richtung der Küche. "Ich habe immer noch nichts Richtiges zu essen da."  
  
"Okay, warum nicht." Sie ließ ihn widerwillig los, damit er sich anziehen konnte.  
  
Nachdem sie in einem nahgelegenen Cafe zusammen gefrühstückt hatten, gingen sie zurück zu Coles Wohnung.  
  
"Was hast du heute noch vor?", fragte Phoebe, als sie erneut bei ihrem Auto angekommen waren.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht," meinte er nachdenklich. "Ich werde mich wohl ausruhen, die letzten beiden Nächte habe ich schließlich kaum geschlafen." Er schaute sie verwegen an. "Aber zuerst will ich noch Helen im Krankenhaus besuchen. Da fällt mir ein." Er blickte zu den Geschäften die sich auf der anderen Seite der Straße befanden. "Ich muss ihr noch ein paar Blumen kaufen."  
  
"Blumen, die bekommt man doch von jedem." Phoebe dachte nach und sah sich um. "Ich glaube da habe ich eine bessere Idee." Sie zog ihn hinter sich her in den nächsten Zeitungsladen.  
  
"Zeitungen?" fragte er irritiert.  
  
"Im Krankenhaus ist es langweilig." Erklärte sie ihm "und was ist besser dazu geeignet, sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, als in Illustrierten zu blättern." Sie blieb vor einer Riesenauswahl von Zeitschriften stehen und blickte sich suchend um. "Hier," sie nahm sich eine Zeitschrift und gab sie an Cole weiter. "Klatsch und Tratsch, und hier, Wahre Geschichten."  
  
Cole nahm die Illustrieren entgegen und betrachtete sie skeptisch. "Also ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob Helen so was liest." versuchte er Phoebe zu erklären.  
  
"Ach Quatsch," meine Phoebe und suchte unverdrossen weiter. "Im Krankenhaus liest man alles, und jeder interessiert sich irgendwann mal für Klatsch und Tratsch, glaub mir. So, hier ist noch meine Zeitschrift, die liest jeder." Erzählte sie ihm fröhlich "und hier, Rezepte, Mode und ach ja, Kreuzworträtsel." Zufrieden ging sie mit Cole zur Kasse. Der konnte sich schwer vorstellen, wie Helen Kreuzworträtsel löste, aber er wollte darüber lieber nicht mit Phoebe diskutieren. Er legte den Stapel auf den Ladentisch und holte sein Portemonnaie hervor. "Können sie die Zeitungen nicht noch einpacken," hörte er neben sich Phoebe den Ladenbesitzer fragen.  
  
Der Verkäufer schaute sie genervt an, machte sich dann aber doch die Mühe und fand nach kurzem Suchen einen Bogen Geschenkpapier. "Das macht aber noch etwas extra." Wandte er sich an Cole und begann die Zeitschriften einzuwickeln. Cole bezahlt und verließ mit einer zufriedenen Phoebe das Geschäft.  
  
"Und was hast du heute noch vor." Fragte er sie, als sie wieder einmal vor ihrem Auto angekommen waren.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht," meinte Phoebe und blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Sie hatte keine große Lust nach Hause zu fahren und ihren Schwestern zu begegnen. Was sollte sie ihnen nur sagen? Aber wenn sie noch länger wegblieb, dann würden sie womöglich noch auf die blöde Idee kommen sie zu suchen. Und sie wollte nun wirklich nicht, dass sie sie mit Cole antrafen. "Ich fahre am besten erst einmal nach Hause, meine Schwestern fragen sich sicher schon, wo ich bleibe."  
  
"Gut." Er schaute sie unsicher an. "Meldest du dich bei mir?"  
  
"Ganz bestimmt" versicherte sie ihm und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss. Dann stieg sie ins Auto und fuhr los. Er blickte ihr hinterher und begab sich anschließend auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus.  
  
Als Cole Helens Zimmer mit seinem Geschenk in der Hand betrat, sah er sie im Bett liegen. Sie hatte ein Zimmer für sich allein, in dem schon einige Blumensträuße standen. Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett. "Hey, wie geht es dir, du siehst schon viel besser aus."  
  
"Ich fühl mich auch viel besser," meinte sie lächelnd. "Was hast du da in der Hand."  
  
"Oh, das" Cole blickte auf das Geschenk in seinen Händen. "Das ist für dich, etwas zum Lesen."  
  
Helen riss die Verpackung auf und schaute sich die Zeitschriften an. "Also das ist wirklich eine gute Idee von dir, mir fällt hier schon fast die Decke auf den Kopf, und dabei liege ich erst so kurze Zeit hier."  
  
"Wie lange musst du denn noch bleiben, weißt du das schon?"  
  
"Nein, aber diese Woche sicher noch." Sie seufzte und schaute ihn an. "Und wie geht es dir so?"  
  
"Gut." meinte er und lächelte sie beruhigend an.  
  
Helen überlegte kurz. "Also, Peter war heute morgen schon hier. Und naja, er hat mir erzählt, dass heute morgen diese Phoebe bei dir war."  
  
"Hm" typisch die beiden, konnten auch nichts für sich behalten, er konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie sie sich gemeinsam den Kopf darüber zerbrochen hatten, als ob sie keine anderen Probleme hätten.  
  
"Ich will mich ja nicht in dein Liebesleben einmischen, aber hältst du das für eine gute Idee?"  
  
Was ging sie das an, dachte Cole verärgert.  
  
"Du siehst schließlich aus wie ihr Ex-Ehemann, an den sie angeblich nicht gerade die besten Erinnerungen hat." erläuterte Helen weiter.  
  
Genervt stand Cole auf und ging zum Fenster. Er schaute hinaus und sein Blick fiel aus den Parkplatz . "Ich bin ihr Ex-Ehemann." erklärte er schließlich.  
  
"Was? Du kannst dich wieder erinnern und hast uns nichts ..." meinte Helen aufgeregt.  
  
"Nein," er drehte sich kurz zu ihr um "Ich kann mich nicht wieder erinnern, aber es steht fest, er ist zur gleichen Zeit verschwunden wie ich, ich habe Fotos gesehen und ich bin mir halt sicher." Er schaute wieder aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Besucher, wie sie aus ihren Autos stiegen und sich an einem Blumenstand am Eingang des Krankenhauses mit Sträußen eindeckten.  
  
"Wie lange weißt du es schon, und wieso hast du nichts gesagt?" fragte Helen.  
  
Er drehte sich um und kam wieder an ihr Bett. "Noch nicht sehr lange, und ich habe einfach gehofft, ich würde mich langsam an irgendwas erinnern."  
  
"Aber dem ist nicht so." Stellte Helen fest. "Kann sie dir nicht helfen?"  
  
"Nein, sie will mir nichts erzählen, sie meint, ich solle mich selbst wieder erinnern," deprimiert ließ er sich wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder.  
  
"Aber warum das denn, es wäre doch sinnvoller wenn sie dir etwas auf die Sprünge helfen würde."  
  
"Keine Ahnung, ich habe den Verdacht, sie hofft, ich erinnere mich nie mehr."  
  
Helen sah ihn erstaunt an. "Aber was hat sie denn davon?"  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weißt du, ich habe die Fotos von uns gesehen und mich an nichts erinnert, ich habe ihre nette Familie getroffen, ich habe ihr Haus und ihr Zimmer gesehen... aber nichts ... Und ich habe sogar .." er sprach nicht weiter, aber Helen wusste, was er sagen wollte. "Hast du es deshalb getan?"  
  
"Nein!" er blickte sie entgeistert an. "Natürlich nicht, traust du mir so was zu."  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber ich finde eure ganz Affaire eben merkwürdig."  
  
Cole schaute sie finster an, er hatte keine Lust noch weiter mit ihr darüber zu reden. Sie hatte seine Stimmung schon genug verdorben.  
  
Doch Helen ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. "Weißt du Kevin, .. oder soll ich Cole sagen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe wirklich nicht vor dir die Laune zu verderben, aber das geht doch alles nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Ich meine, überleg doch mal. Wenn du Cole bist, dann hat sie sich von dir scheiden lassen und du wolltest sie dann angeblich nicht gehen lassen. Also gut. Und dann war sie dich endlich los, und ein gutes Jahr später musst du hier nur wieder auftauchen und sie schmeißt sich dir wieder an den Hals, dass ist doch völlig unlogisch."  
  
"Sie hat sich mir nicht an den Hals geworfen." Stellte er missmutig klar.  
  
"Du weißt schon wie ich das meine, denk doch mal nach, dass würde doch kein normaler Mensch tun."  
  
"Früher hat es nicht geklappt und jetzt versuchen wir es eben noch einmal, wo ist das Problem." Helen warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. "Ich fühle einfach, dass ich zu ihr gehöre," versuchte er es ihr zu erklären.  
  
"Das sagt dir dein Gefühl, dein Herz, aber was sagt dein Verstand?" Als er nicht antwortete fügte sie hinzu. "Das weißt du selbst, nicht wahr?"  
  
Cole dachte an den letzten Tag und die letzte Nacht, er konnte nichts falsches daran entdecken. Die Zeit mit Phoebe hatte ihn einfach nur glücklich gemacht, er hatte gespürt, dass dies alles war, was er immer gewollt hatte. Er würde sich das von keinem kaputt machen lassen. Zugegeben, da war zwar auch ein kleines nagendes Gefühl in ihm, dass ihn vor ihr warnte, aber er wollte nichts davon hören.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen Helen." erklärte er Helen daraufhin und stand abrupt auf.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte nichts sagen sollen." Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus und hielt ihn fest. "Bleib doch noch ein bisschen, ich halte auch meine Klappe, versprochen."  
  
Cole setzte sich wieder zu ihr und wechselte das Thema. "War die Polizei schon bei dir?"  
  
"Ja gestern kurz. Und die Presse wollte auch schon zu mir, überleg dir das bloß, ich bin jetzt berühmt."  
  
"Hast du ihnen etwas von dem Lagerhaus erzählt?"  
  
"Nein, weißt du, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, hier habe ich ja viel Zeit dazu." meinte sie lächelnd. "Du hast recht damit, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich in mein Büro gekommen bin." Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an. "Ich erinnere mich noch wie ich auf die Frau gewartet habe. Ich weiß auch, dass sie nicht gekommen ist, aber wie bin ich in mein Büro gekommen? Ich war so überzeugt davon, dass ich mit dir hingefahren bin. Und wenn nicht mir dir, dann mit einem Taxi, aber die Erinnerung daran ist so verschwommen. Weißt du, es ist so ähnlich als wenn man aus seinem Auto aussteigt, und sich 100 Meter weiter einfach nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, ob man das Licht ausgeschaltet hat, oder nicht. Man überlegt krampfhaft, da man davon überzeugt ist, dass man es wissen muss, aber es fällt einem einfach nicht ein, was man nun getan hat." Sie sah ihn unsicher an.  
  
"Mach dir darüber besser keine weiteren Gedanken, du bist sicher mit dem Taxi gefahren und ich war einfach nur eingeschlafen." Er lächelte sie ermutigend an. "Und für die Polizei ist die ganze Angelegenheit ja sowieso uninteressant."  
  
"Hm, meinst du wirklich?" Sie sah ihn skeptisch an. "Ich denke es wäre schon sinnvoll, wenn du es erwähnst und die Männer beschreiben kannst."  
  
"Aber das kann ich leider nicht, ich habe sie kaum gesehen, also eine große Hilfe ist das nicht." Im Grunde hatte er nicht das geringste Interesse daran, der Polizei etwas von den Ereignissen zu erzählen. Sicher, er wollte, dass der Täter gefasst wurde, aber das würde er lieber auf seine Weise regeln.  
  
"Vielleicht hilft es wirklich nicht weiter, aber ich denke schon, dass du es ihnen erzählen solltest. Obwohl die Polizei ja unseren Artikel kennt und somit weiß, wo sie mit ihren Ermittlungen anfangen muss." Meinte Helen und fügte dann aufgeregt hinzu. "Hast du schon gehört, was für einen Wirbel der Artikel hervorgebracht hat?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Es war doch in allen Nachrichten." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie schüttelte den Kopf "War dir das ganz egal?" fragte sie überrascht. "Naja jedenfalls werden sie in der Stadtverwaltung erst einmal richtig ausmisten, und der gute Harold Fleisher ist seinen Job sicher bald los." Sie lachte glücklich. "Ich hoffe nur er findet nicht irgendwelche Ausreden und Entschuldigungen, sondern erhält seine gerechte Bestrafung und seine Komplizen ebenfalls."  
  
"Die Gerechtigkeit wird schon siegen." meinte Cole pathosmäßig und grinste Helen an. "Dabei fällt mir ein, ich muss ja morgen auch noch einmal auf das Polizeirevier, um meine Aussage zu machen."  
  
"Du siehst ja sehr begeistert aus."  
  
"Oh ja, du weißt doch wie sehr ich die Polizei mag." meinte er sarkastisch.  
  
"Aber Kevin, komm nicht auf die Idee und stell deine eigenen Ermittlungen an, es könnte gefährlich werden." Warnte sie ihn.  
  
"Das würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen." versicherte er ihr lächelnd. Sie sah ihn skeptisch an, und ihr Blick sagte ihm, dass sie kein Wort glaubte.  
  
Als Phoebe vor dem Haus ankam, hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen. Aber warum denn, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, es war schließlich nichts dabei, einen Tag und eine Nacht nicht nach Hause zu kommen, das kam bei ihr ja nicht zum ersten Mal vor. Als sie die Tür öffnete, traf sie auch gleich Paige in der Küche an. "Phoebe, du meine Güte, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht."  
  
"Wieso das denn, darf man nicht einmal einen Tag von Zuhause weg bleiben."  
  
"Sicher, aber weil du am Morgen noch nicht einmal Lust zum Einkaufen hattest, fanden wir es schon eigenartig. Hast du einen neuen Freund?" Fragte sie ihre Schwester neugierig. "Wann stellst du ihn uns vor?" Sie blickte ihre Schwester erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Also fürs erste nicht." erklärte ihr Phoebe.  
  
"Warum denn nicht?" fragte Paige beleidigt.  
  
Piper war inzwischen auch die Treppe herunter gekommen und hatte die Unterhaltung mit angehört. "Weil er wahrscheinlich gar nicht so neu ist wie sie denkt, nicht wahr." meinte sie leise zu Phoebe, die sie böse ansah.  
  
Paige hatte von Pipers Bemerkung nichts mitbekommen und schaute auf ihre Uhr. "So ein Ärger, ich muss weg." Sie blickte Phoebe verschwörerisch an. "Ich habe heute auch noch eine Verabredung, und wenn ich wieder da bin, erzählst du mir alles, ja?"  
  
"Klar." murmelte Phoebe und Paige verschwand aus der Haustür.  
  
"Na da wird sie sich aber freuen." meinte Piper sarkastisch.  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst." Phoebe wandte sich Piper zu. "Hast du irgendein Problem?"  
  
"Oh, ich nicht, aber du schon." Erklärte diese sachlich.  
  
"Ich habe kein Problem, wie kommst du darauf?" Phoebe goss sich etwas zu Trinken ein und ließ sich auf einem Küchenstuhl nieder.  
  
"Halt mich doch nicht für blöd Phoebe, ich kenn dich doch. Du warst gestern bei Cole, nicht wahr." stellte Piper wütend fest.  
  
Phoebe wusste nicht, wie sie sich aus dieser Angelegenheit herauswinden sollte. "Es ist meine Sache," sagte sie schließlich.  
  
"Oh Gott Phoebe," Piper ließ sich ebenfalls am Küchentisch nieder. "Es war doch niemals nur deine Sache, wieso tust du das, du hattest mir doch versprochen, dich von ihm fern zu halten."  
  
Phoebe starrte in ihr Getränk. Sie hatte keine Lust sich zu rechtfertigen. Sie hatte sich darauf eingelassen und sie bedauerte es keinen Augenblick. Im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich so zufrieden, wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Sie war viel zu glücklich, um es zu bereuen. "Er ist schließlich kein Dämon mehr, wieso soll es da ein Problem geben?" meinte sie trotzig.  
  
"Und was ist er für ein Mensch, wenn seine Freundin im Krankenhaus liegt und er sich derweil mit dir vergnügt?"  
  
"Helen ist nicht seine Freundin, sie ist mit diesem Fotografen liiert." stellte Phoebe klar. "Ich hatte das nur falsch verstanden."  
  
Auch das noch dachte sich Piper, bevor sie ihre Diskussion weiterführen konnten, erschien ein blaues Leuchten im Raum und Leo erschien. Erfreut ging sie zu ihm rüber, um ihn zu begrüßen. Phoebe nutzte diese Möglichkeit, um schnell das Esszimmer zu verlassen.  
  
Doch Piper hatte es bemerkt und rief ihr hinterher. "Wir sind noch nicht fertig Phoebe." Ertappt drehte sie sich um und ging wieder zu ihrem Stuhl zurück.  
  
"Leo sag es ihr." Wandte sich Piper daraufhin an ihren Ehemann. Der sie fragend anschaute. "Sag ihr, dass es mit ihr und Cole nie gut gehen kann." Überrascht blickte Leo zu Phoebe. Die sich unwohl auf ihre Stuhl herumdrehte und auf den Tisch starrte. "Sie war heute Nacht bei ihm" erklärte Piper weiter.  
  
"Piper," Phoebe schaute empört auf. "Das musst du ja nicht unbedingt Leo erzählen." meinte sie wütend zu ihrer Schwester.  
  
"Ach nein, und wenn ich mir Sorgen mache?" fragte diese zurück.  
  
"Phoebe." Mischte sich Leo in ihre Diskussion ein. "Cole ist nicht zurück gekommen, damit ihr wieder zusammen kommt." Versuchte er es ihr zu erklären. "Ihr solltet euch noch nicht einmal begegnen."  
  
"Aber wenn es sich so ergibt, wo ist dann das Problem. Ich liebe ihn Leo," versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht glauben," meine Piper kopfschüttelnd "Nach allem was er dir, was er uns angetan hat?"  
  
Phoebe wollte nichts weiter darüber hören und meinte. "Das ist vorbei, und ich will nicht in der Vergangenheit leben, Piper. Meine Güte, er kann sich noch nicht einmal daran erinnern."  
  
"Wie praktisch für ihn." Erklärte Piper ironisch.  
  
"Wir hatten niemals zuvor so eine Chance und ich muss sie nutzen, denn ich habe nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben, auch wenn ich das selbst geglaubt habe."  
  
"Das ändert aber leider nichts daran, dass er nur auf die Erde zurück kam, um ein normales Leben zu führen. Es war nicht gedacht, dass er wieder Kontakt mit der Welt der Magie hat, mit Hexen und Dämonen, mit der Unterwelt. Keiner weiß, was dann geschieht." erläuterte ihr Leo.  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Phoebe alarmiert.  
  
"Es ist besser, wenn du dich von ihm fern hältst."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Weil er durch dich zwangsläufig wieder mit diesem Teil der Welt in Berührung kommt."  
  
"Aber das muss doch gar nicht so sein." Erklärte Phoebe selbstsicher "Wenn es nur darauf ankommt, dass ich ihn von meinem Hexenleben fern halte, das bekomme ich schon hin."  
  
"Und wie willst du das machen? Du musst Unschuldige retten, wirst von Dämonen gejagt und ganz nebenbei hast du auch noch Visionen, das wird nie klappen." Stellte Piper sachlich fest.  
  
"Ich schaffe das schon, wenn ich es will." meinte Phoebe überzeugt.  
  
"Ach ja? Und zusätzlich will er von dir sicher auch etwas von seinem früheren Leben erfahren, er wird dir Fragen stellen. Was willst du ihm erzählen?"  
  
"Mir wird schon etwas einfallen. Bisher habe ich immer eine Ausrede gefunden." meinte sie triumphierend.  
  
Piper sah sie unglücklich an. "Das geht doch nie gut, Phoebe, willst du deine neue Beziehung mit ihm auf Lügen aufbauen?"  
  
"Wisst ihr, ihr habt wirklich ein Talent einem die Laune zu verderben." Meinte Phoebe und schaute die beiden enttäuscht an. "Wieso lasst ihr es mich nicht einfach versuchen, wenn es nicht funktioniert dann komme ich schon damit klar. Wenn es sein muss, dann kann ich hart sein. Ich kann ihn wieder vergessen, das habe ich ja wohl bewiesen. Aber trotzdem kann ich diese Chance nicht einfach so ungenutzt an mir vorbeiziehen lassen. Könnt ihr das denn nicht verstehen?" Sie sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Denkst du dabei auch mal an ihn?" Fragte sie Piper vorsichtig. "Findest du es fair, wenn er sich wieder in dich verliebt? Du schaffst es wahrscheinlich dich wieder von ihm zu lösen, aber wie sieht es bei Cole aus? Was passiert mit ihm, wenn es schief läuft? Ihm ist es nicht gelungen, sich von dir zu lösen. Und du weißt, was daraus geworden ist. Willst du dich, ich spreche gar nicht von uns anderen, dieser Gefahr noch einmal aussetzen?"  
  
"Aber er ist jetzt ein Mensch." Versuchte Phoebe sich zu verteidigen. "Er hat ein normales Leben." Sie blickte ihre Schwester und ihren Schwager unsicher an. Hatten sie recht, war sie zu egoistisch? Nein! Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf und sah Piper an. "Wenn du Cole entscheiden lassen würdest, dann bin ich überzeugt, dass er trotz aller Risiken diese Chance ergreifen würde."  
  
"Tja, leider ist er nicht dafür bekannt, die klügsten Entscheidungen zu treffen." meinte Piper. "Und darum geht es auch nicht, Phoebe, es geht darum die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen."  
  
Phoebe sah sie nachdenklich an. "Ist nur die Frage, welche Entscheidung wirklich klug ist." Sie erhob sich und ging in Richtung Tür, dann drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Piper um, und teilte ihr mit "Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Fluchtartig verließ sie das Esszimmer.  
  
Als Cole am späten Nachmittag in seine Wohnung zurück kam, klingelte das Telefon. Lächelnd ging er an den Apparat, aber zu seiner Überraschung war am anderen Ende Cyber, der ihm mitteilte, dass er die entsprechenden Informationen erhalten hatte und sie ihm per Kurier am nächsten Tag abschicken würde. Cole hatte gar nicht mehr an Cybers Nachforschungen gedacht und er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, ich habe leider nicht viel in Erfahrung bringen können. Ich schicke dir die Unterlagen morgen zu, am Telefon müssen wir ja jetzt nicht unbedingt darüber reden."  
  
"Nein ist schon gut, morgen ist früh genug, und nochmal vielen Dank." Cole spürte, dass Cyber ihm noch etwas mitteilen wollte. "Ist sonst noch etwas," ermutigte er ihn.  
  
"Es ist nur so eine vage Ahnung, also deine Identität, wenn du wirklich dieser Cole Turner bist, dann weiß ich nicht ob das deine wirkliche Identität ist."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Cole alarmiert.  
  
"Es ist so. Du weißt ja noch, wie es war, als ich dir geholfen habe, deine jetzigen Papiere zu bekommen."  
  
"Sicher." Da er nicht zur Polizei oder einem Arzt gehen wollte, hatte er sich mit Hilfe von Cyber und seinen Leuten neue Papiere mit dem Namen Kevin Torrens besorgt. "Was ist damit?"  
  
"Nichts, aber bei genauen Nachforschungen, würden sie wohl nicht stand halten. Ganz anders als die Unterlagen, die ich zu diesem Turner gefunden habe, die sind über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Sie sind perfekt, aber dennoch habe ich das ungute Gefühl, dass sie gefälscht sind."  
  
"Gefälscht, wieso, wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
"Nicht richtig gefälscht, eher manipuliert, der Persönlichkeit angepasst. Sie sind in der Art so ähnlich, wie staatliche Stellen sie verwenden, wenn sie neue Identitäten erfinden müssen, bei Zeugenschutzprogrammen beispielsweise oder auch bei der CIA. Doch da sind sie stichhaltiger, ohne Lücken, und falls ich richtig liege, und wie schon gesagt, ich habe im Grunde keine Beweise dafür gefunden, dann spricht es eher für die organisierte Kriminalität."  
  
Cole sagte einen Moment nichts. "Du denkst, ich gehörte zur Mafia?" fragte er verblüfft.  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen, wahrscheinlich liege ich damit völlig falsch. Ich wollte dich nur warnen, dass du vorsichtig sein musst, damit du nicht den falschen Leuten auf die Füße trittst." Meinte Cyber vorsichtig. "Mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen. Aber wie schon erwähnt, es ist nur eine Theorie und ich habe keine wirklichen Hinweise darauf gefunden, dass ich richtig liege."  
  
"Trotzdem danke für deine Warnung." Cole bedankte sich noch einmal bei Cyber für seine Nachforschungen und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Als er den Hörer aufgelegt hatte, dachte er über das Gehörte nach. Es schien ihm nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er einmal Mitglied der Mafia gewesen war. So sehr konnte er sich schließlich nicht verändert haben, oder doch? Wahrscheinlich bildete sich Cyber das alles wirklich nur ein, manchmal sah er hinter jeder Ecke eine Verschwörung. Das kommt wahrscheinlich davon, wenn man immer nur vor dem Computer hockt, schlussfolgerte Cole.  
  
Am Abend war Cole froh, dass Peter an seine Tür klingelte und ihn von seinen Grübeleien abbrachte.  
  
"Hey, ich wollte mich nur versichern, dass du meine Entschuldigung von heute Morgen wirklich angenommen hast. Und mich nicht nur schnell loswerden wolltest." erkundigte sich Peter.  
  
"Wegen der Sache im Krankenhaus bin ich nicht sauer, mach doch nicht so ein Drama daraus. Das du dagegen am Sonntag Morgen einfach so in meine Wohnung geplatzt bist, darüber muss ich noch nachdenken." Er ging zum Kühlschrank und gab Peter etwas zu trinken.  
  
"Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du Besuch hast." Verteidigte sich Peter als er das Getränk nahm und Cole auf den Balkon folgte. "Kommt sie denn heute nicht mehr vorbei."  
  
"Nein" antwortete Cole knapp und setzte sich hin. Sie hatte sich bisher noch nicht einmal gemeldet, dachte er unzufrieden. Aber er hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, dies Peter mitzuteilen.  
  
Doch als könne dieser Gedanken lesen meinte er. "Naja sie muss ihren Schwestern wohl erst einmal begreifbar machen, warum sie sich wieder mit ihrem gewalttätigen Ex-Ehemann einlässt."  
  
Das schon wieder, dachte Cole genervt. "Soviel ich weiß, war ich nicht gewalttätig."  
  
"Das Problem ist nur, du weißt nichts."  
  
"Ich dachte du bist gekommen um dich zu entschuldigen."  
  
Peter schaute verblüfft zur Seite. "Stell dich doch nicht so an, seit wann bist du so dünnhäutig geworden?"  
  
Cole schaute in den Abendhimmel hinaus, die Sonne war zwar schon verschwunden, aber es waren noch die Farben des Sonnenuntergangs am Himmel zu erkennen. "Wenn es um dein Leben ginge, dann würdest du es vielleicht verstehen."  
  
"Ist ja schon gut." Peter schwieg für einen Moment. "Also, Helen hat mir heute erzählt, dass du dich für diesen Cole hältst."  
  
Cole zog genervt seine Augenbrauen hoch. "Ihr zwei seit einfach schrecklich, ihr könnt aber auch nichts für euch behalten."  
  
"Also jetzt hör mal, du nervst uns doch seit wir uns kennen damit, dass du unbedingt wissen willst, wer du bist. Und nun weißt du es und sagst zu uns keinen Ton. Findest du das normal?"  
  
Cole dachte einen Augenblick nach, Peter war schließlich sein Freund, und mit wem sollte er diese Nachrichten sonst teilen. Phoebe schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber die war in dieser Angelegenheit auch keine große Hilfe. "Ich habe heute einen Anruf von meinem Bekannten aus Seattle bekommen." Er sah Peter an, dass er nicht wusste, wer gemeint war. "Der Hacker, er sollte für mich einige Nachforschungen anstellen."  
  
"Und was hat er gesagt?" Fragte Peter interessiert.  
  
"Er hat nicht viel in Erfahrung bringen können, die Unterlagen dazu bekomme ich erst morgen, am Telefon wollte er nicht darüber reden. Aber er ist der Ansicht, dass meine Identität falsch sein könnte."  
  
"Was will er denn damit sagen?"  
  
"Er hat die Theorie, dass ich entweder so eine Art Spion war, oder zum organisierten Verbrechen gehörte."  
  
"Wie kommt er denn auf den Schwachsinn," fragte Peter lachend. "Agent, ganz bestimmt. Und nach einem zwielichtigen Mafiosi siehst du auch nicht aus."  
  
"Und wie sieht deiner Meinung nach ein typischer Mafiosi aus? Glaubst du bei der Mafia sind nur echte Italiener im Anzug?"  
  
"Du bringst es auf den Punkt."  
  
"Du guckst zu viele Filme, das kann man ja nun wirklich nicht nach dem Aussehen beurteilen."  
  
"Doch, ganz sicher und du passt leider nicht ins Schema."  
  
"Und wie wär es mit der Chinesen Mafia." Er schaute Peter an. "Na gut, kein gutes Beispiel, dann eben die Russen Mafia."  
  
"Nein, stop ich hab es, du gehörst zur IRA." stellte Peter zufrieden fest.  
  
"Die IRA? Ich dachte wir reden hier über die Mafia."  
  
"Ja, aber wenn du es denn unbedingt möchtest, dann siehst du noch am ehesten aus wie ein Ire."  
  
"Und was habe ich dann in den USA zu suchen?" meinte Cole wenig überzeugt.  
  
"Du bist untergetaucht. Falsche Identität, was weiß ich denn."  
  
"Du bist wirklich eine tolle Hilfe." Stellte Cole entnervt fest.  
  
Peter sah ihn verblüfft an. "Ich dachte nicht, dass du diesen Quatsch ernst meinst, aber bitte, wenn du wirklich denkst es steckt etwas dahinter, dann frag doch einfach deine neue Freundin."  
  
Cole schaute überrascht zu Peter rüber. "Also das wundert mich jetzt aber doch," meinte er ironisch. "Hat Helen dir das etwa gar nicht erzählt? Phoebe will mit mir nicht darüber reden."  
  
"Worüber? Deine Vergangenheit? Wieso das denn nicht?"  
  
"Frag doch Helen, ich habe keine Lust schon wieder darüber zu reden." Cole lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Das ist zu ermüdend und ich schlafe sowieso gleich ein."  
  
"Soll das dezent heißen, hau ab."  
  
"Sieht ganz danach aus, ich habe keine Lust die dritte Nacht hintereinander durchzumachen." Stellte er nüchtern fest.  
  
"Ach du Ärmster, die letzte Nacht war bestimmt hart."  
  
"Hau ab Peter." meinte Cole bestimmt und führte ihn zum Ausgang. Zurück auf den Balkon, machte er sich Gedanken darüber, was Peter gesagt hatte. Phoebe würde ihm höchstwahrscheinlich auch nichts über seine nicht sehr wahrscheinliche Verbindungen zur Unterwelt erzählen, wenn sie sich sonst schon so mit seiner Vergangenheit anstellte, dachte er grimmig. Oder hatte sich das nach letzter Nacht verändert? 


	21. Kapitel 21

21. Kapitel  
  
Am Montag morgen verließ Phoebe frühzeitig das Haus. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung in Bezug auf Cole getroffen und sie wollte sich von niemandem davon abbringen lassen. Bei der Zeitung war es noch ungewohnt ruhig, und sie überlegte, ob sie Cole Zuhause anrufen sollte. Doch dann entschied sie sich ihn erst später im Büro anzurufen.  
  
Cole verbrachte den Montag morgen im Polizeirevier. Ihm schien es als müsse er endlose Stunden immer wieder die selben Fragen beantworten, und er hatte den Eindruck, dass der Beamten sowieso keines seiner Wörter richtig glaubte oder annahmen er verschweige etwas. Daher hatte er auch kein Interesse daran, die beiden Männer zu erwähnt, die er in der Nähe der Lagerhalle beobachtet hatte. Er hatte beschlossen, dass seine Beschreibung ohnehin nicht besonders hilfreich wäre und das er das Gespräch belauscht hatte, wollte er dem selbstgefälligen Polizisten erst recht nicht auf die Nase binden. Polizisten verleiteten ihn nunmal dazu seine Informationen für sich zu behalten, er konnte ja auch nicht dazu.  
  
"Das habe ich ihnen doch schon mehrmals beantwortet," erklärte er dem wichtigtuerischen Polizisten genervt, als der ihm zum hundertsten Mal die gleiche Frage stellte. "Ich habe nicht sehen können, woher der Schuss kam, also war es mir auch unmöglich, den Schützen zu erkennen."  
  
"Also haben sie doch mitbekommen, wie der Schuss abgefeuert wurde, bisher hatten sie aber etwas anderes behauptet." Stellte der Polizist selbstzufrieden fest und schlürfte an seinem sicher schon eiskalten Kaffee.  
  
"Nein, habe ich nicht, wie ich ihnen schon mitteilte, habe ich ein dumpfes Geräusch gehört und Helen ist zusammengesunken. Das ist alles." Langsam wurde es ihm zu bunt. "Was wollen sie eigentlich von mir? Ich habe ihnen alles gesagt, was ich weiß und sie haben nichts besseres zu tun als meine und ihre Zeit zu verschwenden. Wie wäre es denn damit, wenn sie endlich den Täter suchen würden anstatt ihre dämlichen Spielchen mit mir zu spielen." riet er dem Polizisten gereizt.  
  
"Dies sind keine Spielchen Mr. Torrens, dies ist blutiger Ernst. Eine Frau ist angeschossen worden."  
  
Als ob er das nicht wüsste. Bevor er zu einer entsprechenden Antwort ansetzen konnte, wurde die Tür des winzig kleinen Büros geöffnet und ein weiterer Polizist betrat den Raum. Er starrte Cole verblüfft an, während sein Kollege aufsprang und sagte "Officer Morris."  
  
"Ist hier alles in Ordnung Samson?" wandte sich dieser an seinen Kollegen.  
  
Diese Chance ließ sich Cole nicht entgehen. "Nein, ihr Kollege hier hält mich schon den ganzen Vormittag mit seiner unfähigen Befragung auf. Er scheint der Ansicht zu sein, dass es sinnvoller ist, mich hier auszuquetschen, als den wahren Täter zu suchen."  
  
Darryl Morris schaute Cole interessiert an und lenkte anschließend seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Protokoll, das ausgefüllt auf dem Tisch lag. "Hm, es scheint als hätten wir alle Angaben von ihnen. Wenn sie hier bitte noch unterschreiben würden," meinte Darryl, der spürte, dass sein junger Kollege ganz anderer Auffassung war. Samson schaute ihn böse an und wollte etwas sagen, aber Darryl hielt ihn mit einer leichten Handbewegung zurück. Er schaute auffordernd zu Cole rüber. "Mr. Torrens." Er hielt ihm das Protokoll entgegen.  
  
"Wird ja auch langsam Zeit." meinte Cole, unterschrieb seine Aussage und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Wenn ihnen noch etwas einfällt, dann melden sie sich," fügte Darryl vorsorglich hinzu, bevor Cole endlich das Polizeirevier verlassen konnte.  
  
Als Cole nach diesem nervenaufreibenden Vormittag wieder in seinem Büro ankam, klingelte das Telefon. Seine Laune verbesserte sich schlagartig, als er hörte, wer am anderen Ende war. Phoebe. "Hallo." Meinte er erfreut.  
  
"Hallo, ich versuche schon den ganzen Vormittag dich zu erreichen."  
  
"Ach wirklich?" Er lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin und erklärte schließlich. "Ich war im Polizeirevier. Frag lieber nicht, es war schrecklich, warum müssen Polizeibeamte auch meist solche Idioten sein?"  
  
"Oh ich kenne auch welche, die in Ordnung sind."  
  
"Tatsächlich?" Meinte Cole wenig überzeugt. "Mir sind noch keine über den Weg gelaufen."  
  
"Also früher kamst du mit Darryl Morris eigentlich ganz gut zurecht." Erklärte Phoebe und ärgerte sich gleich darauf, dass sie ihm davon erzählt hatte.  
  
"Darryl Morris? Wir kannten uns? Ich habe ihn heute getroffen, und er hat kein Wort davon gesagt." wunderte sich Cole.  
  
"Naja ich habe ihn darum gebeten." meinte Phoebe vorsichtig.  
  
"Oh!" Das sie selbst einen Polizeibeamten so im Griff hatte, fand er doch verwunderlich.  
  
"Aber deswegen rufe ich nicht an." Wechselte Phoebe schnell das Thema. "Ich wollte fragen, ob wir die Mittagspause gemeinsam verbringen können, ich muss mit dir reden. Ich weiß es ist etwas kurzfristig..."  
  
"Nein, nein kein Problem. Das kann ich einrichten." erklärte er erfreut. "Wo wollen wir uns treffen?"  
  
Sie vereinbarten einen Treffpunkt am Eingang zum Park, der von beiden Arbeitsstellen bequem zu erreichen war.  
  
Phoebe wartete dort schon, als Cole ein paar Minuten später eintraf. Nach einem innigen Begrüßungskuss, hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und sie betraten das Parkgelände. Alle Bänke waren um diese Zeit schon besetzt, und so schlug Phoebe vor, dass sie doch etwas durch den Park spazieren könnten. Schweigend schlenderten sie zunächst einen Hauptweg entlang, bevor Cole das Wort ergriff. "Und, wie hast du deinen Sonntag verbracht."  
  
"Faul, ich war Zuhause, habe ein wenig gearbeitet und nachgedacht."  
  
"Hatten sich deine Schwestern schon Sorgen gemacht?" fragte er vorsichtig, um langsam zu dem Thema zu kommen, dass ihn eigentlich interessierte.  
  
"Ja, aber Cole." Sie blickte sich um, obwohl sie schon ein Stück gegangen waren, konnte sie keine freie Bank entdecken. Sie schaute auf die Rasenfläche. "Wollen wir uns nicht kurz hier auf den Rasen setzen?" schlug sie vor.  
  
"Hier auf das Gras?." Er schaute skeptisch ihre helle Kleidung an.  
  
"Hast du vielleicht eine Zeitung dabei?" fragte Phoebe.  
  
"Nein, aber warte." Er nahm seine Jacke von der Schulter und legte sie auf den Boden. "Das müsste doch gehen." meinte er zufrieden.  
  
"Wenn du meinst." Sie setzten sich nah nebeneinander auf die ausgebreitete Jacke auf den Boden.  
  
"Also, was willst du mir sagen."  
  
Phoebe überlegte kurz "Es geht um uns." meinte sie schließlich.  
  
Cole hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei diesem Anfang des Gesprächs. Es hatte ja schon einen Vorteil, dass es überhaupt ein uns gab. Aber Phoebe hörte sich so verdammt ernst an, dass er beschloss, erst einmal abzuwarten.  
  
Sie atmete kurz durch und blickte über die Wiese zu ein paar Bäumen, die am Rand standen und sich leicht im Wind bewegten. Dann begann sie vorsichtig zu erklären. "Unsere letzte Beziehung endete für uns beide sehr unglücklich. Wie ich dir schon einmal versucht habe zu erklären, du hattest mein Vertrauen zu stark verletzt und ich wollte nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben." Sie schaute ihn kurz an und bemerkte, dass er ihr aufmerksam zuhörte. Sie blickte dennoch lieber wieder zu den Bäumen. "Du hattest Probleme damit und wolltest nicht einsehen, dass es zwischen uns wirklich aus war. Und naja letztendlich warst du nicht mehr du selbst, ich habe dich nicht mehr erkannt." Sie schwieg einen Moment.  
  
"Und was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen?" Fragte er unruhig.  
  
Phoebe schaute ihn wieder an. "Ich will dir sagen, dass es für mich jetzt anders ist. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Du hast mir immer wieder das Herz gebrochen, um es im Anschluss daran wieder zu heilen. Ich konnte das nicht mehr ertragen und hatte beschlossen, dass ich es selbst heilen kann. Ich dachte ich hätte es geschafft, aber das war ein Irrtum." Sie lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Das tut mir alles so Leid, ich ..." Sie legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß, dass es dir Leid tut . Und ich habe beschlossen, dass ich es noch einmal mit dir versuchen will. Aber unter der Bedingung, dass du die Vergangenheit ruhen läßt."  
  
Cole sah sie ungläubig an. "Du meinst ich soll nicht mehr versuchen in Erfahrung zu bringen wer ich war?" Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein.  
  
"Ja, genau das meine ich. Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, dein Leben war nicht besonders glücklich. Du hast eine neue Chance erhalten, versuche sie zu nutzen, ganz ohne den ganzen Ballast, der Vergangenheit." versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen.  
  
"Halt, Moment mal" meinte er und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Es mag ja sein, dass mein Leben nicht gerade das tollste war, aber trotzdem will ich wissen, wer ich war, ich muss doch wissen, was ich getan habe, was ich erlebt habe. Ich will nicht weiterhin mit dieser Ungewissheit leben, es ist einfach zu frustrierend. Vor allem wen ich weiß, dass du es ändern könntest."  
  
"Aber ich kann es nicht ändern, du wüßtest doch noch nicht einmal ob ich dir die Wahrheit sage. Es wären nicht deine Erinnerungen." versuchte sie ihn erneut zu überzeugen.  
  
"Naja es wäre wenigstens ein Anfang und vielleicht könnte ich mich dann endlich erinnern."  
  
Unglücklich zupfte Phoebe ein paar Kleeblätter ab. "Das glaube ich nicht, aber wenn du darauf bestehst, dann haben wir keine Chance." Stellte sie bestimmt fest.  
  
"Das verstehe ich einfach nicht." erklärte Cole.  
  
Sie sah zu ihm auf "Ich will mich nicht daran erinnern." meinte sie hart. "Es war die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens. Für mich bedeutet es schlimme Erinnerungen, Leid und Schmerz."  
  
"Und wenn wir es verdrängen und so tun als wäre es nicht geschehen, dann kannst du all das einfach so vergessen?" Fragte er ungläubig.  
  
"Ich verdränge es nicht, es ist für mich nur ein abgeschlossenes Kapitel. Es war nicht nur deine alleinige Schuld, das muss ich vielleicht hinzufügen. Aber was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist, kann niemand mehr ändern. Es ist vorbei und ich verzeihe dir, soweit ich das kann. Doch das alles noch einmal durchzugehen, dass ertrage ich einfach nicht."  
  
"Und wie wäre es mit den angenehmen Erlebnissen? Meine Kindheit, oder ich möchte einfach wissen, was ich dachte, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, wie wir uns verliebt haben, wie unsere Hochzeit war."  
  
"Unsere Scheidung." fügte sie nüchtern hinzu.  
  
"Das gehört dann natürlich auch dazu."  
  
"Aber du erlebst diese Dinge doch jetzt neu." Stellte sie fest. "Und was du dabei empfunden hast, kann ich dir sowieso nicht sagen." Sie sah seinen unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich verstehe ja, dass du die Erinnerungen mit mir teilen willst. Aber ich kann dir nur diese Möglichkeit geben." Sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  
  
Cole konnte sie einfach nicht enttäuschen, sie sah so wunderschön aus, wie sie dort im Gras saß und sie bedeutete ihm so viel. Und dennoch musste er einen letzten Versuch unternehmen. "Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, wenn ich wüsste, was ich getan habe und was zwischen uns schief gelaufen ist, damit ich die selben Fehler nicht noch einmal mache?"  
  
"Keine Sorge, es wird nicht noch mal passieren, das ist nicht möglich." meinte sie überzeugt.  
  
Er sah sie skeptisch an. "Und da bist du dir ganz sicher?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Er sah sie unsicher an. "Ich bin nicht der Mensch, der das alles einfach auf sich ruhen lassen kann."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, aber wenn ich dich darum bitte?" Sie sah ihn bittend an.  
  
Hatte er ihr schon jemals etwas abschlagen können, schoss es Cole durch den Kopf. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren, und sie hatte es sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie sich von ihrer Meinung nicht würde abbringen lassen. Er wusste nicht, ob er dazu in der Lage war, sein vergangenes Leben einfach so zu vergessen. Aber seine Möglichkeiten mehr darüber zu erfahren, waren ohnehin beschränkt. Seine erste Möglichkeit war Phoebe und ihre Familie, aber aus denen würde er nichts herausbekommen, da war er sich sicher. Seine zweite Möglichkeit war Cyber und die Polizeiakten, aber wie Cyber ihm schon am Telefon mitgeteilte hatte, hatte er nicht viel in Erfahrung bringen können. Und wer wollte ihn daran hindern, den Umschlag zu öffnen? Er musste es Phoebe ja nicht unbedingt erzählen. Und dann war da noch seine höchst unwahrscheinliche Verstrickung in das Organisierte Verbrechen, aber ganz abgesehen von der Gefahr, die ihn nicht weiter schreckte, wollte er überhaupt mehr darüber in Erfahrung bringen? Vielleicht hatte sie ja Recht, vielleicht sollten sie einfach neu anfangen. Er schaute sie entschlossen an. "Gut, wenn du davon überzeugt bist, dass es besser so ist, dann vertraue ich dir. Ich werde nichts weiter unternehmen."  
  
"Wirklich?" freudestrahlend fiel sie ihm um den Hals, wodurch er sich lachend auf den Rücken fallen ließ. Phoebe küsste ihn stürmisch, sie war sich sicher, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatten, und ihre Familie würde dies auch noch einsehen, davon war sie überzeugt. Sie unterbrach kurz ihren Kuss und sah ihn ernst an. "Ich muss dich noch von Piper warnen." teilte sie ihm mit.  
  
"Von Piper?" er starrte sie erstaunt an. "Deiner Schwester?" Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wovor sie ihn warnen könnte.  
  
"Ja" Phoebe nahm lächelnd sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. "Sie meint es ist nicht fair von mir, dass ich es zulasse, dass du dich wieder in mich verliebst."  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso?"  
  
"Weil du nie von mir losgekommen bist." meinte Phoebe ehrlich.  
  
Cole sah sie nachdenklich an. "Und sie befürchtet, dass das wieder geschehen könnte?" Phoebe nickte. "Ich denke für die Warnung ist es zu spät, ich bin bereits in dich verliebt." Sie lächelte. "Aber du kannst ihr versichern, ich komme dieses Mal damit klar, selbst wenn es nicht klappen sollte." Er hatte ein komisches Gefühl im Magen, denn er war selbst nicht hundert Prozent davon überzeugt. Eine leise Stimme versuchte ihn vor ihr zu warnen, dass seine Gefühle für Phoebe ihn zu verletzbar machen könnten, aber er wollte nicht darauf hören, warum sich Sorgen machen. "Aber wenn wir uns lieben, dann wird es funktionieren und wir werden für den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen sein, davon bin ich überzeugt." Fügte er vorsichtshalber hinzu.  
  
Das hoffte Phoebe auch, sie hoffte es so sehr, es durfte dieses Mal einfach nichts dazwischen kommen. Mit einer Leidenschaft, die alle Zweifel beiseite schob, küsste sie ihn erneut.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit mussten sie sich unwillig voneinander lösen, da es Zeit war, zur Arbeit zurückzukehren. Beim Aufstehen bemerkte Cole, dass er Grasflecken an seinem T-Shirt hatte, die ihn aber nicht weiter störten. Kurz bevor sie sich trennen mussten, fiel ihm noch etwas ein, was er Phoebe fragen wollte. "Und was ist, wenn meine Erinnerung von selbst wiederkommt?"  
  
"Das ist dann Schicksal" Meinte Phoebe, darüber musste sie sich keine Gedanken machen, denn sie war überzeugt davon, dass dies nie geschehen würde.  
  
Nachdem sie sich für Mittwoch Abend in der Stadt verabredet hatten, trennten sie sich schweren Herzens voneinander.  
  
Als Cole in sein Büro zurückkam, traff er dort zu seiner Überraschung Trisha Raymond vor.  
  
"Hallo Trisha, was treibt sie zu mir." Erfreut bot er ihr einen Platz an. Sie setzte sich und teilte ihm ohne Umschweife mit, dass sie von ihm wissen wollte, ob es in ihrer Nachbarschaft tatsächlich noch andere Überfälle gegeben hätte. Er schaute sie verlegen an und musste eingestehen, dass dies eine Ausrede gewesen war. "Ich habe einer Kollegin bei ihren Recherchen über die Korruptionsaffäre in der Stadtverwaltung geholfen."  
  
"Die Stadverwaltung? Aber damit habe ich doch gar nichts zu tun." Meinte sie überrascht.  
  
"Wirklich?" Dies verwunderte Cole auch. "Aber sie haben meiner Kollegin Informationen zu dieser Angelegenheit versprochen. Doch als sie sich mit ihr treffen wollten, hatten sie bereits ihren Unfall gehabt." Als sie ihn weiterhin ungläubig anschaute, fuhr er fort. "Außerdem haben sie ihr noch die Deacon Waffenfabrik als verdächtig genannt."  
  
"Die Deacon Waffenfabrik? Also die kenne ich nun wirklich nicht, oder doch?" Sie sah ihn unglücklich an. "Die ganze Angelegenheit macht mich noch verrückt." Sie seufzte, "aber woher wussten sie dann von meinem Unfall?"  
  
"Eine andere Informantin ist ebenfalls überfallen worden, kurz bevor sie mit Helen reden konnte. Und wissen wie was, auch diese Frau hat ein Stück ihrer Erinnerung verloren, ist das nicht ein merkwürdiger Zufall?"  
  
Trisha schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Das ist ja kaum zu glauben. Sie meinen diese Leute besitzen ein Mittel, mit dem sie die Erinnerungen beeinflussen können. Aber das ist doch nicht möglich."  
  
Er zuckte mit den Achseln. "Eine andere Erklärung habe ich nicht."  
  
Trisha dachte einen Augenblick nach und zog dann einen Block mit einigen Notizen hervor. "Hier." Sie reichte ihn Cole. "Diesen Block habe ich am Wochenende gefunden. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, diese Notizen gemacht zu haben, aber ich weiß ich muss irgendwas entdeckt haben."  
  
Cole schaute sich interessiert die Notizen an. Dort standen einige Angaben zur Canterro Chemiefabrik und eine Nummer, die rot eingekreist war. Auf einem weiteren Blatt war eine Weg aufgezeichnet. Hinter den Zetteln klebte eine Karte, mit einem Magnetstreifen, mit dem man Türen öffnen konnte.  
  
Er schaute hoch "Und sie wissen nicht, was dies zu bedeuten hat?"  
  
"Ich habe vor einem Jahr begonnen, Informationen zu der Canterro Chemiefabrik zu sammeln. Ich bin Chemikerin, müssen sie wissen, und ich engagiere mich nebenbei für eine Umweltorganisation. Wir hatten den Verdacht, dass die Fabrik die Umwelt mit ihren Chemikalien stärker verschmutzt, als erlaubt. Daraufhin habe ich mich um einen Teilzeitjob bei der Chemiefabrik beworben. Und ich habe ihn erhalten." Sie schaute ihn unglücklich an.  
  
"Können sie sich noch daran erinnern, wie sie mit der Arbeit begonnen haben?"  
  
"An die ersten Tage, aber dann ist alles weg. Ich habe meine Freunde von der Umweltschutzorganisation gefragt, und sie haben mir erzählt, dass ich keine Hinweise auf eine illegale Verschmutzung der Umwelt gefunden habe. Aber ich habe etwas anderes entdeckt, was mich sehr beunruhigt hat. Mir war die ganze Sache wohl zu gefährlich oder zu uninteressant, kommt ganz darauf an, wen meiner Freunde ich dazu befrage." Meinte sie lächelnd. "Leider hatte ich ihnen auch nicht gesagt, um was es ging, aber ich wollte die Informationen einem Reporter zukommen lassen, damit dieser weitere Nachforschungen anstellen kann."  
  
"Und da haben sie dann Helen ausgesucht." stelle Cole fest.  
  
"Scheint so. Ich habe am Wochenende ihren Artikel gelesen, und ich denke ich hatte eine gute Wahl getroffen, aber jetzt ist alles anders." Sie schaute ihn neugierig an. "Sind sie an dieser Geschichte interessiert?"  
  
"Aber sicher doch." Er schaute interessiert zurück. Diese Story würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen.  
  
"Gut, denn ich will der Sache auf den Grund gehen, jetzt betrifft es mich selbst, und da werde ich nicht locker lassen." Sie lächelte "und dafür brauche ich Hilfe."  
  
Cole machte eine einladende Geste "Meine können sie haben. Was haben sie vor?"  
  
Sie nahm ihm ihre Notizen aus der Hand und holte die Zeichnung hervor. "Ich kann mich an diesen Gang erinnern." Sie zeigte ihm die Stelle auf der Zeichnung "Er führt zu der Pharmazeutischen Abteilung der Fabrik. Zu dieser Abteilung haben nur einige Mitarbeiter den Zugang. Die Tür ist hermetisch abgeriegelt. Ich hatte schon immer den Verdacht, dass ich dort suchen muss. Naja, wahrscheinlich habe ich dann etwas anderes gefunden, als ich vermutet hatte." Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an. "Aber egal, ich denke wir müssen dort noch einmal suchen."  
  
Cole nahm die Codekarte und fragte skeptisch "und mit dieser Karte kommt man dort rein?"  
  
"Nein, im Grunde nicht, man braucht für den Zugang ganz andere Ausweise und Schlüssel. Das wundert mich ja auch." meinte sie resigniert.  
  
Er schaute sich noch einmal ihre Zeichnung an. "Und was ist das hier?" fragte er und zeigte auf eine blau markierte Stelle in der Nähe des Einganges.  
  
"Hm, soviel ich weiß sind dort nur sterile weiße Wände."  
  
"Vielleicht ist es ja eine versteckte Tür, die sie entdeckt haben und die mit dieser Karte geöffnet werden kann." überlegte Cole.  
  
"Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, aber ich denke das werden wir wohl überprüfen müssen." Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche herum und holte einen Ausweis hervor, der mit einem Anstecker an die Kleidung geheftet wurde. "Dies ist mein Ausweis für die Canterro Chemiefabrik. Damit kommt man eigentlich an allen Kontrollen vorbei. Aber als ich es versucht habe, haben sie mir mitgeteilt, dass ich niemals in dieser Fabrik gearbeitet habe. Sie haben behauptet der Ausweis wäre gefälscht und sie wussten mittlerweile auch, dass ich mit einer Umweltorganisation sympathisiere. Daraufhin haben sie mir den Eintritt verboten."  
  
"Und wie können wir sonst hineinkommen?"  
  
"Jeden Donnerstag werden Führungen durch die Fabrik veranstaltet. Mrs. Canterro legt viel Wert auf Publicity. Wenn wir uns einer dieser Führung anschließen, dann könnten wir uns nach kurzer Zeit absetzen und in die Kleiderkammer gehen."  
  
"Werden die Teilnehmer denn nicht gezählt?"  
  
"Doch, aber nur am Anfang der Tour am Tor und am Ende der Führung wieder dort. Jeder der ohne Kittel und Ausweis herumläuft fällt sowieso auf. Wenn ich mir aber diesen Ausweis anstecke, wird mich keiner mehr beachten." Sie schaute ihn nachdenklich an. "Ich denke ich kann ihnen so einen ähnlichen Ausweis besorgen. Er muss ja nur auf den ersten Blick echt wirken. Aber ich brauche ein Foto von ihnen."  
  
Cole suchte in seine Schreibtischschublade und fand nach einiger Zeit ein Foto, das er ihr gab.  
  
"Gut, dann ist das kein Problem." Sie lächelten sich verschwörerisch zu. "Ich habe auch noch ein weiteres Interesse daran, noch einmal in die Fabrik zu kommen." Teilte sie ihm mit. "Ich will in mein ehemaliges Schließfach gucken, ich vermisse nämlich einen meiner liebsten Pullover und sie haben doch tatsächlich behauptet ich hätte dort niemals ein Schließfach gehabt." meinte sie empört. "Aber bei meinem Glück haben sie es schon anderwertig vergeben und meine Sachen weggeschmissen. Naja was soll es. Ich werde uns jedenfalls für die Führung diesen Donnerstag anmelden, passt ihnen das?"  
  
Cole hatte keine Einwände und sie verabredeten sich für Donnerstag Nachmittag. Nachdem Trisha sein Büro verlassen hatte, erschien ein Kurier, um ihm einen Umschlag zu überreichen. Cole unterschrieb die Empfangsbestätigung und erhielt den dünnen Umschlag. Er legte den Umschlag vor sich auf den Schreibtisch und dachte nach. Er wollte wissen, was in diesem Umschlag steckte, aber er hatte Phoebe versprochen die Sache ruhen zu lassen. Er stöhnte und nahm ihn in die Hände. Die Ränder waren stark zugeklebt. Cyber achtete immer akribisch darauf, dass seine Lieferungen gut verschlossen waren. Er zerrte unsicher etwas daran herum, konnte sich aber nicht überwinden, den Umschlag zu öffnen. Sie vertraute ihm, und hatte sie nicht gesagt, ihre Liebe zu ihm wäre gestorben, weil sie kein Vertrauen mehr zu ihm gehabt hätte. Aber sie wusste doch nichts davon, versuchte er sich zu überzeugen. Doch trotzdem verließ ihn das dumme Gefühl nicht, dass sie es irgendwie herausfinden könnte. Er schaute noch einmal auf den Umschlag und legte ihn schweren Herzens in die unterste Schublade. Er hatte immer die Möglichkeit ihn zu öffnen, im Moment war es nicht so dringend. 


	22. Kapitel 22

22. Kapitel  
  
Als Phoebe am Dienstag Abend nach Hause kam, saßen Paige und Piper gemeinsam im Esszimmer. Sie hatte es geschafft, ihnen den ganzen Montag aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber sie wusste, dass sie sich ihnen irgendwann stellen musste. Daher gesellte sie sich zu ihnen.  
  
"Hey Phoebe, du warst heute morgen aber schon früh los." meinte Paige, als sich Phoebe zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. "Und am Montag habe ich dich auch gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen."  
  
"Ich hatte viel zu tun." erwiderte Phoebe leise und bemerkte, wie Piper sie wenig überzeugt ansah.  
  
"Naja jetzt sind wir ja alle zusammen, also nun erzähl' mir endlich etwas von deinem neuen Freund, ist das der mit dem alten Seemannspullover?"  
  
"Seemannspullover?" Phoebe sah Paige irritiert an.  
  
"Ja, klar, ich habe gesehen, dass er aus dem Wäschekorb verschwunden ist." teilte ihr Paige grinsend mit.  
  
"Cole trägt neuerdings Seemannspullover?" wunderte sich Piper, "Was ein Gedächtnisverlust so alles ausmacht."  
  
"Was hat denn Cole damit zu tun?" Wandte sich Paige verwundert an Piper. Die ironisch lächelnd in Richtung Phoebe wies. "Frag doch Phoebe." Nun schauten beide Schwestern gespannt auf Phoebe.  
  
"Na gut, ich weiß gar nicht warum ihr so dagegen seid." Meinte diese trotzig. "Ich habe beschlossen, dass Cole und ich es noch einmal versuchen."  
  
"Ich habe es geahnt." sagte Piper ruhig, währenddessen Paige sie aufgeregt anfuhr. "Cole? Wieso Cole, ich dachte das wäre ein für alle mal vorbei, du wolltest doch nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Wie kannst du damit nur wieder anfangen?" fragte sie ärgerlich. "du warst schon lange über ihn hinweg."  
  
"Das war ich wohl nie wirklich, ich gebe uns noch eine Chance." Stellte Phoebe nüchtern fest. "Die Situation ist jetzt anders, er ist ein Mensch."  
  
"Und was soll das bitte ändern? Und erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht über ihn hinweg warst. Du hattest schließlich mittlerweile andere Freunde, du warst glücklich."  
  
"Oh sicher, ich war wahnsinnig glücklich Paige." Meinte Phoebe in höhnischem Tonfall.  
  
"Und was war mit Jason?" fragte Paige überrascht.  
  
"Ja natürlich, Jason. Gutaussehend, normal, harmlos und absolut berechenbar. Genau das was ich damals wollte, Spaß haben ohne dabei zu viele Gefühle investieren zu müssen." Von Leidenschaft überhaupt nicht zu sprechen, dachte sich Phoebe, sie hatte verbissen darauf geachtet, sich ja nicht wieder selbst zu verlieren, die Kontrolle aufzugeben, das war viel zu gefährlich. Und um sich wohl zu fühlen, durfte Liebe in ihren Beziehungen einfach keine zu große Rolle spielen und der Satz 'ich liebe dich' hatte die Bedeutung von 'ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen' bekommen. Daraus wurde schließlich Philip, etwas noch harmloseres und bodenständigeres, als ihn fiel ihr nicht ein. Obwohl, vielleicht war er ja doch nicht so harmlos, wie sie immer gedacht hatte.  
  
"Aber der Punkt ist," erklärte sie schließlich ihren Schwestern "dass mich das nie glücklich gemacht hat. Das war nicht ich, das wollte ich im Grunde nie. Ich dachte ich könne da wieder anfangen, wo ich vor Cole aufgehört hatte, aber das ging nicht. Ich habe nach etwas ganz anderem gesucht."  
  
"Und Cole ist das was du willst, also das kann ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen." erklärte Paige bestimmt.  
  
"Doch, das kannst du. Ihr wusstet das doch eigentlich immer, viel eher als ich. Sonst hättet ihr mir gleich erzählt, dass Cole noch lebt und es nicht vor mir verheimlicht. Ihr wusstet viel genauer, dass ich noch viel mehr für ihn empfinde, als ich es mir eingestehen wollte."  
  
"Und wie willst du nun das Problem mit seinem früheren Ich lösen?" mischte sich Piper vorsichtshalber in die Diskussion ihrer Schwestern ein.  
  
"Er hat mir versprochen, dass er diese Angelegenheit ruhen lässt." erklärte Phoebe zuversichtlich.  
  
"Und das glaubst du?" Fragte Piper skeptisch.  
  
"Ja." meinte Phoebe überzeugter als sie war.  
  
"Und wie willst du ihn von der magischen Welt fern halten, hast du dir darüber auch Gedanken gemacht?"  
  
"Das schaffe ich schon."  
  
"Und wie? Ich habe dir Sonntag schon gesagt, dass ich das bezweifele." meinte Piper kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Halt Moment vorgestern? Und wieso weiß ich nichts davon?" Paige schaute ihre Schwestern wütend an. Sie fühlte sich immer noch ausgeschossen, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass die beiden etwas vor ihr verheimlichten.  
  
"Es war Phoebes Sache mit dir darüber zu reden."  
  
"Du warst nicht da." erklärte Phoebe achselzuckend und wandte sich wieder an Piper. "Und außerdem ist er auch schon ganz ohne meine Hilfe mit der Dämonenwelt in Kontakt gekommen."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Phoebe erzählte ihren Schwestern, was ihr Cole über Fleisher, Deacon und Canterro und ihrer mystischen Clique erzählt hatte. "An der Universität wurden sie wohl als Teufelsanbeter bezeichnet."  
  
"Hm, und du meinst sie haben sich mit Dämonen verschworen, um leichter an ihre Ziele zu kommen?"  
  
"Sieht ganz danach aus. Das würde dann auch die Hilfe von Quasta erklären."  
  
"Du hast Recht." meinte Paige. "Aber warum wollten sie diese Reporterin dann erschießen?"  
  
"Weil Quasta ständig Mist gebaut hat." überlegte Phoebe.  
  
Paige schaute auf den Küchentisch, auf dem noch die Tageszeitung vom Morgen lag. Auf der Titelseite befand sich ein Artikel über die erwartete Verhaftung von Fleisher. Sie nahm die Zeitung in die Hand und meinte "Der Artikel über die Stadtverwaltung hat jedenfalls ganz schönen Wirbel gemacht. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie diesen Fleisher drankriegen. Seine Streichungen für Sozialausgaben haben sich damals selbst bei meinem Sozialdienst bemerkbar gemacht. Und meine ehemaligen Kollegen haben mir erzählt, dass sich die Lage in einigen Bezirken immer mehr angespannt hat. Sie haben ihre Ausgaben fast nur noch durch private Spenden begleichen können und auch die wurden immer geringer. Und Fleisher schien das auch noch zu befürworten." Paige schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Phoebe nahm ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand, um sich selbst den Artikel über Fleishers bevorstehende Verhaftung anzusehen, als sie unerwartet eine Vision bekam. Sie sah Fleisher alleine in einer Gefängniszelle liegen. Er schlief in einem steinhart aussehendem Bett und ein schwaches Licht erhellte den Raum. Alles erschien ganz ruhig und friedlich zu sein, als plötzlich ein Dämon erschien und Fleisher aufschreckte. Doch er schien vor dem Dämon keine Angst zu haben. Er schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, als dieser einen Energieblitz nach ihm warf. Als Phoebe wieder aus ihrer Vision erwachte, schauten sie ihre Schwestern gespannt an.  
  
"Was ist? Hattest du eine Vision?"  
  
"Ihr werdet es nicht glauben," sie glaubte es ja selbst nicht "Ich hatte eine Vision von Harold Fleisher!"  
  
"Von Harold Fleisher?" Paige schaute auf den Tisch und wies auf die Zeitung. "Dem Harold Fleisher."  
  
"Genau dem. Er sitzt ich in einer Gefängniszelle, glaube ich, und wird von einem Dämon angegriffen."  
  
Die Schwestern schauten sich unsicher an. "Den sollen wir doch jetzt nicht etwa retten? Oder doch?" Fragte Piper und sah ihre ebenso verdutzten Schwestern an. Ihr fiel nur einer ein, der ihnen in dieser Situation helfen konnte, ihr Ehemann. "Leo" rief sie laut, und kurze Zeit später erschien er. "Was ist los?" Fragte er beunruhigt, woraufhin ihm Piper ihre Lage erklärte. Leo dachte kurz nach und stellte dann knapp fest."Ich denke ihr sollt ihm helfen, er ist wahrscheinlich ein Betrüger, aber den Tod hat er nicht verdient."  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen? Er paktiert mit Dämonen und dabei ist mindestens ein Mensch gestorben. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, für was er sonst noch alles verantwortlich ist." erwiderte Piper empört.  
  
"Ganz zu schweigen von seiner missratenen, korrupten Verwaltung der Sozialausgaben. Damit hat er auch genug Leid zu verantworten." echauffierte sich Paige.  
  
"Ihr habt ja Recht." versuchte sich Leo zu verteidigen, "Aber Phoebe hat ihre Visionen nicht ohne Grund."  
  
"Na schön Leo, aber hast du dir schon einmal überlegt, wie wir das ganze anstellen sollen?" Fragte Piper erbost. "Paige kann uns zwar in die Zelle teleportieren, aber dort gibt es sicher überall Kameras, selbst die Zellen werden überwacht, soviel ich weiß."  
  
Phoebe, die im Grunde froh war, dass sich mit ihrer Vision die Aufmerksamkeit um Cole erst einmal gelegt hatte, dachte nach. "Vielleicht finden wir ja ein Spruch, der diese Überwachungskameras austricksen kann."  
  
Piper sah sie skeptisch an. "Selbst wenn wir die Kameras ausschalten können, was dann? Sollen wir ihm etwa zur Flucht aus dem Gefängnis verhelfen? Wir können doch nicht davon ausgehen, dass die Dämonen ihn in Ruhe lassen, wenn es das eine Mal nicht funktioniert hat, ihn zu töten."  
  
"Ihr müsst ihn, denke ich, nur diese Nacht beschützen, morgen kommt er sicher auf Kaution frei. Und dann kann er, wenn nötig, an einen sicheren Ort gebracht werden." erklärte Leo. "Was war das eigentlich für ein Dämon Phoebe?"  
  
"Ein ganz normaler, ohne große Besonderheiten," überlegte Phoebe und meinte dann fröhlich "Tja Leute, es hilft wohl alles nichts, dann retten wir jetzt halt auch noch Verbrecher."  
  
Sie begaben sich auf den Dachboden, um nach einem Zauberspruch und dem Dämon zu suchen.  
  
Nachdem sie einen Weg gefunden hatten, wie sie die Überwachungskameras ausschalten konnten, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Gefängnis. Paige teleportierte sie in einen leeren Seitengang des Untersuchungsgefängnisses, damit sie zuerst unbemerkt die Kameras ausschalten konnten. Zum Glück war in dieser Ebene nichts los und sie schlichen sich an ein paar Kameras vorbei in den Überwachungsraum des Gefängnisses. Piper ließ alle, die sich dort befanden, erstarren und sie machten sich an der Anlage zu schaffen. Phoebe suchte die Zelle, die Fleisher belegte und anschließend sprachen die drei einen Illusionszauber, der den Aufpassern eine friedliche Nacht vorgaukeln würde.  
  
"Hoffentlich geschieht nicht etwas unerwartetes und wir sind daran Schuld, dass das Personal dies nicht mitbekommt." meinte Piper und sah ihre Schwestern unzufrieden an. Sie verließen den Raum, Piper löste die Erstarrung und Paige teleportierte sie in die Zelle von Harold Fleisher. Als sie eintrafen schlief dieser friedlich schnarchend auf seinem Gefängnisbett. "Oh man, wie kann der hier so friedlich schlafen?" fragte sich Paige leise.  
  
"Ich denke wir wecken ihn lieber nicht und warten auf den Dämon." Überlegte Piper. Sie schauten sich in der Zelle um, die ziemlich winzig war. Zu viert war sie fast ausgefüllt. Zum Glück war sie durch blickdichte Wände von den übrigen Zellen aufgetrennt.  
  
"Man kann sich noch nicht einmal setzen." Beschwerte sich Phoebe.  
  
"Wie wärs denn mit dem Boden." meinte Paige und musste sich beherrschen nicht zu lachen. Der Boden der Zelle sah nicht besonders einladend aus. Er wirkte, als seien hier zahlreiche Inhaftierte ein und aus gegangen, ohne das er jemals gesäubert worden wäre. Sie lehnten sich an die dem Bett gegenüberliegende Wand und harrten der Dinge. Harold Fleisher drehte sich schnarchend auf die andere Seite.  
  
"Ich wäre froh, wenn der dämliche Dämon endlich kommen würde." Nörgelte Paige. Als hätte er sie gehört, erschien der Dämon in der Nähe des Bettes. Harold Fleisher erwachte und starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ohne sich überhaupt um die drei Hexen zu kümmern, bildete der Dämon einen Energieblitz und wollte ihn in Richtung Fleisher abfeuern. Durch die Enge des Raumes, mussten die Schwestern zusehen, dass sie mit der Vernichtung des Dämons nicht auch noch Harold Fleisher gefährdeten. Daher versetze Phoebe ihm von der Seite nur einen leichten Tritt und der Energieblitz landete mit einem Knall an der Decke, um dort einen riesigen Brandfleck zurückzulassen. Da der Dämon nun außer Reichweite Fleishers war, ließ ihn Piper ohne lange zu überlegen zerspringen.  
  
Als der Dämon Geschichte war, atmeten die drei auf. "Da haben sie aber kein besonders gefährliches Subjekt geschickt." meinte Paige und sah Fleisher an. Der die drei erbost anblickte. "Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich" regte er sich auf. "Wieso habt ihr ihn getötet?"  
  
"Er wollte sie töten." Erklärte ihm Piper und fügte frustriert hinzu. "Sowas von undankbar."  
  
"So ein Blödsinn, er wollte mir helfen, er wollte mich hier rausholen, jetzt habt ihr alles vermasselt."  
  
"Sind sie blind, er hat einen Energieball auf sie abgefeuert, der hätte sie getötet." Meinte Phoebe kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Nein, nein, nein, das sind meine Verbündeten, ich habe..." Plötzlich schaute er auf. "Wer seid ihr überhaupt und was habt ihr hier zu suchen?" Er schaute sich wirr und verängstigt um. "Verschwindet von hier. Sie werden denken ich stecke mit euch unter einer Decke, das wäre mein Ende." Jammerte er.  
  
Die drei schauten sich an. Sie wussten nicht was jetzt zu tun war.  
  
"Verschwindet, sonst schreie ich hier alles zusammen, das verspreche ich euch." Er starrte sie bösartig an und öffnete seinen Mund.  
  
"Naja, wenn es nicht anders geht." meinte Piper und Paige nickte. Sie fassten sich an den Händen und Paige ergriff auch die Hand von Fleisher und orbte sie alle ins Halliwell Manor, wo Leo wartete und sie erstaunt anblickte.  
  
"Er wollte das ganze Gefängnis zusammen schreien, was sollten wir denn tun?" Erklärte ihm Piper.  
  
"Es wird schon gehen." Meinte Leo verständnisvoll.  
  
"Wir können ihn morgen früh wieder dorthin zurückbringen, er war dort sowieso zu ekelhaft zum Warten." erklärte Piper.  
  
Da Fleisher in der Zwischenzeit in Ohnmacht gefallen war, trug Leo ihn in den Keller. Während Piper einem Strick suchte. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, banden sie Fleisher an einem Stuhl fest.  
  
"Man stellt der sich an." Wunderte sich Paige. "Arbeitet mit Dämonen zusammen und wird ohnmächtig, wenn er aus dem Gefängnis georbt wird."  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" Fragte sich Phoebe und betrachtete ihn unwillig. " Vielleicht erzählt er uns ja etwas über seinen geheimen Teufelsanbeterkult, wenn er wieder aufwacht. Mich würde schon interessieren, wie er auf die blöde Idee kam, sich mit der Unterwelt zusammen zu tun."  
  
"Tja, da kannst du ja auch gleich Cole fragen, der hat schließlich auch mit Freude mit Dämonen zusammen gearbeitet." meinte Paige ironisch und schaute Phoebe herausfordernd an, die sich davon aber nicht provozieren ließ.  
  
"Ach ja Phoebe," fiel es dagegen Leo ein. "Der Ältestenrat wäre nicht davon erbaut, wenn du dich wieder mit Cole einlassen würdest."  
  
"Dann sag dem Ältestenrat, dass sie das nichts angeht. Er ist jetzt ein Mensch, also geht es nur um mein Privatleben und somit ist es meine Entscheidung."  
  
"Das sehen sie aber ganz anders, schließlich haben sie es zu verantworten, das er wieder auf der Erde ist."  
  
"Und er wird auch keine Probleme machen. Wie du mir schon erklärt hast, können sie ihre Entscheidung nicht rückgängig machen, was ich ihnen auch nicht geraten haben möchte. Also sollen sie sich nicht darum kümmern, ich kriege das schon hin keine Sorge." Die drei warfen ihr dennoch sorgenvolle Blicke zu, die sie aber wohlweislich nicht sehen wollte. "Außerdem haben wir jetzt ganz andere Probleme." meinte sie und wies auf Fleisher, der langsam aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte.  
  
"Wo bin ich?" fragte er erschreckte und erblickte dann die Schwestern. "Sie! Warum haben sie das getan, jetzt werden sie glauben ich hätte sie verraten, das ist alles ihre Schuld." Er funkelte sie wütend an.  
  
"Ich habe es ihnen doch schon einmal gesagt, der Dämon wollte sie töten." erwiderte Paige.  
  
"Und wir bedauern er zutiefst, dass wir uns überhaupt darum gekümmert haben." murmelte Piper und warf Leo einen anklagenden Blick zu.  
  
"Das ist doch Quatsch" meinte Fleisher unglücklich, "er wollte mich retten."  
  
"Mit einem Energieball?"  
  
"Sie sind so dämlich." antwortete er höhnisch "Glauben sie wirklich er wollte mich treffen? Haben sie sich in der Zelle denn gar nicht umgesehen?"  
  
Die Schwestern schauten sich nachdenklich an. "Dort oben war die Kamera." Fiel es Piper wieder ein. War es möglich, wollte der Dämon die Kamera treffen und nicht Fleisher? "Phoebe?" fragte Piper.  
  
Phoebe versetzte sich in ihre Vision zurück und meinte vorsichtig "Möglich wäre es schon."  
  
Paige lächelte Fleisher freundlich zu. "Tja" meinte sie. "Dann haben wir doch eine gute Tat begangen, der Dämon wollte ihm zur Flucht verhelfen und wir haben das verhindert."  
  
"Genau, niemand hat sie um ihre Hilfe gebeten, sie haben mir alles kaputt gemacht, ich bin ruiniert, wie soll ich das alles nur erklären." Überlegte Fleisher ängstlich "Die machen nicht viele Worte."  
  
"Also dann schlafen sie hier noch einmal ruhig und friedlich" meinte Piper freundlich lächelnd und wandte sich zum Gehen. "In den nächsten Nächten werden sie auf die Rache ihrer früheren Verbündeten warten können."  
  
"Oh nein, oh nein." Jammerte Fleisher.  
  
"Sie können uns natürlich auch von ihrem dämonischen Club erzählen und wir erklären uns bereit, sie weiterhin zu beschützen." bot Phoebe ihm freundlicherweise an.  
  
Fleisher blickte auf und sah sie wütend an. "Auf ihre Hilfe kann ich verzichten, aus mir bekommen sie nichts raus. Ich werde es ihnen erklären können und sie werden es verstehen."  
  
"Na gut, wenn sie meinen." Leo prüfte noch einmal nach, ob die Fesseln auch wirklich fest saßen und die vier verließen den Keller.  
  
"Morgen früh bringen wir ihn wieder in seine Zelle, am besten geben wir ihm vorher ein Schlafmittel." plante Piper, als sie oben angekommen waren. "Aber was dann?"  
  
"Es besteht die Gefahr, dass sie ihm wieder zur Flucht verhelfen, oder töten." meinte Paige nachdenklich.  
  
"Vielleicht kann Darryl uns helfen, wenn er ihn an einen überwachten Ort bringen könnte, von dem die Dämonen nichts wissen, dann ist er außer Gefahr und zusätzlich kann dafür gesorgt werden, dass er auch pünktlich zu seinen Terminen vor Gericht erscheint."  
  
"Und wenn er selber die Möglichkeit hat die Dämonen zu rufen." Warf Paige ein.  
  
"Das wird er nicht tun, du hast ihn doch gesehen." Meinte Phoebe. "Der hat viel zu viel Angst, dass sie ihm ein Haar krümmen."  
  
Piper wandte sich an Leo, "es tut mir Leid Leo, du hattest recht, wir müssen auf Phoebes Visionen vertrauen." Sie schmiegte sich glücklich an ihn. Sie beschlossen, das keine Gefahr bestünde und einer friedlichen Nacht nichts im Wege stand. Außer einem frühen Weckerklingeln am nächsten Morgen. 


	23. Kapitel 23

23. Kapitel  
  
Als Cole am nächsten Morgen in sein Büro kam, erhielt er überraschend Besuch vom stellvertretenden Redakteur. Er ließ sich im Stuhl gegenüber von Cole nieder und erteilte ihm den Auftrag, an diesem Abend die Eröffnung einer Ausstellung für Plastiken aus Metall zu besuchen und einen Artikel über den neuen Künstler zu schreiben.  
  
"Ich? Wie kommst du denn auf mich?" wunderte sich Cole und lehnte sich zurück. "Ich habe keine Ahnung von dem Zeug."  
  
"Diese Reportagen schreibt sonst immer Helen, wie du weißt."  
  
"Ja und? Kann Angela das nicht übernehmen?"  
  
"Angela hat außerhalb zu tun und ist diesen Abend noch nicht zurück."  
  
"Aber es muss doch jemand anderen geben, der besser geeignet ist als ich." erklärte Cole überzeugt.  
  
"Wie schon gesagt, es ist Helens regelmäßige Kolumne und du weißt ja wie eigen sie dabei ist." Er schaute Cole wissend an. "Es ließ sich niemand finden, der sich daran wagen wollte. Also fiel die Wahl auf dich."  
  
"Na toll. Aber ich habe von dieser Art Kunst keinen blassen Schimmer."  
  
"Du musst nur Helens Artikel lesen, und in etwa in ihrem Stil imitieren." Er grinste Cole fröhlich an. "Du hast ja bewiesen, wie gut du das kannst. Wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt es dir sogar."  
  
Cole schaute ihn wenig überzeugt an. "Aber ich habe heute Abend schon etwas vor." probierte er es zum letzten Mal.  
  
Der Redakteur reichte ihm zwei Karten über den Tisch. "Nimm sie einfach mit, Frauen gefallen solche Veranstaltungen, schöne Kleider, interessante Leute und ein kleiner Imbiss. Da kann man das berufliche mit dem privaten verbinden."  
  
Widerwillig nahm Cole die Karten entgegen und sah sie sich an.  
  
"Es fängt um 19 Uhr an, und ich erwarte deine Reportage bis morgen Mittag." Meinte der Redakteur noch schnell bevor er zufrieden Coles Büro verließ.  
  
Cole schaute immer noch missmutig auf die Karten. Was soll's dachte er sich, vielleicht würde es ja ganz lustig werden. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob Phoebe auch zu den erwähnten Frauen, die solche Veranstaltungen genossen, gehörte, aber das ließe sich leicht feststellen. Er griff nach dem Telefonhörer und wählte ihre Nummer. In ihrem Büro teilte man ihm aber mit, dass sie an diesem Tage Zuhause arbeitete.  
  
Phoebe hatte die ganze Nacht schlecht geschlafen. Nachdem sie spät ins Bett gekommen war, hatte sie sich, obwohl sie wusste, dass Fleisher gut verstaut war, nicht richtig entspannen können. Früh am nächsten Morgen, als es noch dunkel war, hatte der Wecker geklingelt und sie hatten den jammernden Fleisher aus dem Keller geholt. Nachdem sie ihm einen Schlaftrunk verabreicht hatten, hatte Paige in wohlbehalten zurück in seine Zelle gebracht. Danach hatten sie sich mit Darryl in Verbindung gesetzt und ihm die Lage erklärt. Er hatte ihnen versichert, dass er eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden würde.  
  
Da Phoebe immer noch müde war, hatte sie beschlossen, an diesem Tag Zuhause zu arbeiten. Ihre Schwestern waren nicht da, als am späten Vormittag das Telefon klingelte.  
  
Es war Cole, nach einer kurzen Begrüßung teilte er ihr mit, dass er an diesem Abend beruflich zu einer Ausstellung müsste. "Unser Redakteur ist der Meinung, sowas würde Frauen gefallen, also kommst du mit?"  
  
"Sicher, warum nicht, dass könnte doch interessant werden. Was für eine Ausstellung ist es denn?"  
  
Cole schaute auf die pompös gestalteten Eintrittskarten, auf denen ein paar Werke des Künstlers abgebildet waren. "Hm, der Künstler hat aus irgendsolchem Metallschrott Statuen gemacht. Sieht nicht sonderlich interessant aus, aber wir müssen ja nur kurz vorbeischauen, damit ich wenigstens weiß, über was ich schreibe."  
  
"Okay, wann fängt es an?"  
  
Cole nannte ihr die Uhrzeit und fragte, wann er sie abholen sollte.  
  
Phoebe dachte kurz nach "Weißt du," meinte sie nachdenklich. "Ich kann ja bei dir vorbeikommen, deine Wohnung liegt zentraler, und wir können von dort aus zur Ausstellung fahren."  
  
Cole war dieser Vorschlag ganz recht, da er auch nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf war, Phoebes Familie zu treffen.  
  
Nachdem Cole aufgelegt hatte, laß er zwei von Helens Artikeln. Sie brachten ihn nicht viel weiter und er beschloss, ihr lieber einen Besuch im Krankenhaus abzustatten. Er hatte sie am Tag zuvor schon nicht besucht, und wollte sowieso mal wieder bei ihr vorbeischauen. Dieses Mal kaufte er im Eingang einen Blumenstrauß und begab sich in ihr Zimmer.  
  
"Hallo Fremder" meinte Helen, als er das Zimmer betrat.  
  
"Fremder? Ich war doch erst Sonntag hier." Verteidigte er sich, während er die Blumen in eine Vase stellte.  
  
"Sonntag? Heute ist Mittwoch und hier ist es so schrecklich langweilig, das einem jeder Tag wie eine ganze Ewigkeit vorkommt."  
  
Cole stellte die Blumen auf den Tisch neben ihrem Bett und sah die aufgeschlagenen Zeitschriften. "Wie ich sehe hast du sogar die Kreuzworträtsel gemacht." meinte er leicht amüsiert.  
  
"Nein, dass war Peter, er will den Super- Leinwand -Fernseher gewinnen. Ich habe mir nur die wahren Geschichten durchgelesen, und mich gewundert was für ein aufregendes Leben manche Leute haben." Sie schaute ihn lachend an. "Also wenn diese Geschichten wirklich wahr sind, dann kann ich da trotz meiner Schussverletzung noch lange nicht mithalten."  
  
"Ich kann dir nächstes Mal ja Nachschub mitbringen."  
  
"Oh bitte, so schlägt man wenigstens die Zeit tot. Also, was gibt es sonst Neues?"  
  
Cole erzählte ihr von seinem Auftrag, über die Ausstellung am heutigen Abend eine Reportage schreiben zu müssen. "Du weißt, ich habe davon keine Ahnung, also gib mir ein paar Tipps."  
  
Nachdem ihm Helen ein paar Ratschläge gegeben hatte warnte sie ihn "Aber verdirb mir ja nicht diese Reihe. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum sie gerade dich ausgewählt haben?"  
  
"Tja, es hat sich sonst keiner getraut." meinte Cole und grinste sie an.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder." Als er nickte fügte sie entsetzt hinzu "Bin ich so schlimm?"  
  
"Sicher, was denkst du denn?" meinte er ironisch. "Aber ich habe eher den Verdacht, dass die anderen genauso wenig Interesse an dieser Ausstellung hatten wie ich. Und du wirst dich noch wundern, die Leser werden so begeistert von meinem Artikel sein, dass ich diese blöde Reihe gar nicht mehr los werde."  
  
"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, es ist eigentlich immer ganz lustig, also ich habe meistens Spaß daran." Sie schaute ihn interessiert an. "Geh doch mit dieser Phoebe dorthin."  
  
"Auf diese Idee bin ich auch schon gekommen." Teilte er ihr mit.  
  
"Und sie kommt mit?" Als er nickte fügte sie hinzu. "Und wie läuft es sonst so?"  
  
"Helen nicht." meinte er genervt.  
  
"Man darf doch wenigstens mal fragen." Sie schaute ihn an. "Lernen wir sie denn auch mal kennen?"  
  
"Sicher, aber im Moment bist du ja noch im Krankenhaus." Stellte er erleichtert fest.  
  
"Ich werde aber Freitag endlich endlich entlassen. Also nächste Woche hätte ich dann Zeit." meinte sie grinsend.  
  
"Hm, mal sehen." antwortete er vage.  
  
Als Phoebe sich am Abend fertig gemacht hatte und die Treppe herunter kam, begegnete ihr Piper. Die sie interessiert betrachtete "Hey, Phoebe, woa, was hast du denn heute noch vor?"  
  
"Ach, ich will noch zu so einer Art Vernissage."  
  
"Mit Cole?" fragte Piper, und als sie von Phoebe eine leise Zustimmung hörte, fügte sie hinzu "Holt er dich ab?"  
  
"Nein, ich fahre zu ihm, von dort kommen wir besser zu dem Ausstellungssaal."  
  
"Oh, seine Idee?"  
  
"Nein meine."  
  
Piper schaute ihre Schwester überrascht an.  
  
"Ich weiß doch, dass ihr etwas gegen Cole und mich habt," verteidigte sich Phoebe.  
  
"Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass er sich von uns fern halten soll." meinte Piper kopfschüttelnd. "Ich denke wir waren in all den Jahren ziemlich tolerant ihm gegenüber, oder nicht?"  
  
Phoebe nickte.  
  
"Ich bin zwar der Überzeugung, dass du die Vergangenheit nicht wieder aufleben lassen solltest, und ich habe auch nicht vor, ihm so einfach zu verzeihen, aber ich werde dir keine Steine in den Weg legen. Und wenn du beschlossen hast, dass er wieder zu deinem Leben gehören soll, dann rate ich dir zwar, auf der Hut zu sein, aber ich werde es akzeptieren. Okay?"  
  
Phoebe sah ihre Schwester glücklich an.  
  
"Kommt doch heute nach dieser Vernissage noch im P3 vorbei, wenn ihr wollt." schlug Piper versöhnlich vor.  
  
"Das meinst du wirklich ernst." fragte Phoebe erfreut.  
  
"Ja, ich würde mich freuen."  
  
"Danke" Freudestrahlend umarmte Phoebe ihre Schwester. Und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Cole.  
  
Als Cole die Tür öffnete, um sie hereinzulassen, schaute er sie bewundernd an. "Woa." meinte er, "Ich sollte mich öfter von Frauen abholen lassen, wenn sie dann so wunderschön sind wie du." Er zog sie begeistert in die Wohnung und begann sie gleichzeitig zu küssen. Ohne sie loszulassen, lehnte er sich etwas zurück und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. "Wir können diese blöde Veranstaltung ja einfach sausen lassen." murmelte er. "Ich würde lieber mir dir allein sein."  
  
Sie schob ihn von sich und schaute ihn empört an. "Ich will ja nicht deine Karriere ruinieren."  
  
"Ach Karriere," er winkte ab. "Die war mir noch nie sonderlich wichtig. Und den Artikel bekomme ich auch hin, ohne auf dieser Ausstellung gewesen zu sein." Erklärte er und wollte sie wieder küssen.  
  
Phoebe wich ihm spielerisch aus und meinte energisch. "Allein sein können wir ja hinterher noch. Mich würde diese Ausstellung schon interessieren."  
  
"Wirklich," meinte er verblüfft und ließ sie los. "Naja warum nicht, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl." Er griff nach seiner Jacke und den Autoschlüsseln und öffnete die Tür. "Aber ich warne dich, auf den Eintrittskarten versprach diese ganze Veranstaltung nicht sonderlich interessant zu werden." Er reichte ihr die Karten, die sie neugierig betrachtete.  
  
"Wir werden sehen, lassen wir uns doch überraschen." meinte sie fröhlich, als sie mit ihm auf den Lift wartete.  
  
Als sie vor dem Ausstellungssaal angekommen waren, hatten sich dort schon ein paar Leute eingefunden, die ebenfalls auf den Einlass warteten. Punkt 19 Uhr wurden die Türen geöffnet. Ein freundlicher Herr nahm die Karten entgegen und reichte jedem eine Broschüre zu den einzelnen Ausstellungsstücken. Cole betrachtete die kleine Broschüre und schaute auf die letzte Seite, wo einige Angaben über den Künstler Janny Aroso gemacht wurden.  
  
"So ein Zufall," meinte er und zeigte Phoebe die letzte Seite. "Aroso hat doch tatsächlich für die Deacon Fabrik gearbeite, und als er unbedingt Künstler werden wollte haben sie ihm netterweise ihren Schrott zur Verfügung gestellt."  
  
"Naja, so sieht es aber auch aus," meinte Phoebe und blieb vor einem Werk stehen, dass aussah, wie ein zusammengesuchtes Sammelsurium aus Metallschrottteilen. "Was soll das bloß darstellen? Steht etwas dazu in der Broschüre?"  
  
"Der Arbeiter im 21. Jahrhundert." las Cole vor und schaute sich das Werk zweifelnd an.  
  
"Wo ist denn da der Arbeiter?" Fragte Phoebe und ging um das Kunstwerk herum.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich unter dem Schrotthaufen." Mutmaßte Cole.  
  
Phoebe musste lachen und sah sich nach dem nächsten Werk um. Es handelte sich um ein Drahtgestell mit eingebauten Türgriffen. "Verschlossene Türen. Über die Verzweiflung, wenn einem kein Weg mehr offen steht. Wie poetisch, man muss nur die richtigen Einfälle haben, um seinen Schrott zu verkaufen."  
  
"Schon praktisch." Stimmte ihm Phoebe zu. "Man häuft einfach etwas Müll übereinander und wird dadurch steinreich, fragt sich nur wer so blöd ist und dafür Geld ausgibt."  
  
"Irgendwelche reichen Leute, die nicht wissen wohin mit ihrem Geld, oder auch Banken und Versicherungen kaufen gerne solche Kunst." erzählte ihr Cole. "Sie sehen es als Geldanlage und hoffen, dass die jungen Künstler irgendwann einmal berühmt werden und ihre Werke dann ein vielfaches von dem Wert sind, den sie heute bezahlen."  
  
"Und wenn nicht?"  
  
"Dann verschandelt das Zeug die Eingangshallen und verstaubt dort. Oder verrostet, ganz wie du willst."  
  
Sie gingen weiter, um die anderen Kunstwerke zu betrachten, als Phoebe plötzlich wie erstarrt stehen blieb. Cole folgte ihrem Blick und sah ein Kunstwerk, dass hell leuchtete. Sie gingen näher heran, und Cole meinte sarkastisch "Na das kann man wenigstens noch als Lampe benutzen." Er schaute es sich genauer an. "Obwohl es mir vorkommt, als hätte ich so was schon mal gesehen." meinte er nachdenklich.  
  
Phoebe schaute ihn entsetzt an und meinte schnell. "Cole, hast du nicht gesagt hier gäbe es auch Getränke?" Sie sah ihn fragend an und nachdem er die Frage bejaht hatte, bat sie ihn darum, ihr ein Glas zu holen.  
  
Als er weg war, schaute auch sie sich das Werk genauer an. Es handelte sich um eine Metallschale, die wie eine offene Hand geformt war. Man konnte jeden einzelnen Finger erkennen. Ein Stück über dieser Hand befand sich eine aus Metalldrähten geformte Kugel, die sich drehte. Sie war so unsichtbar befestigt, dass es schien, als würde sie wirklich schweben. Außer den dünnen Drähten war die Kugel offen und man konnte hindurchsehen. Die Drähte leuchteten in einem hellem Licht, und durch das Drehen schien es als würde die gesammte Kugel brennen. Phoebe wusste nicht, wie der Künstler diesen Effekt erzielt hatte, aber sie war sich sicher, dass dieses Kunstwerk einen dämonischen Energieball darstellte. Sie war so versunken in ihre Betrachtung, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie ein weiterer Besucher neben sie trat und sie ansprach. "Sie wissen was das ist, nicht wahr?"  
  
Phoebe erschrak und schaute zur Seite. Dort erblickte sie den Künstler persönlich.  
  
"Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken," entschuldigte er sich. "Aber ich habe sie beobachtet und gesehen, wie sie mein Kunstwerk betrachtet haben."  
  
"Wo haben sie das gesehen?" Erkundigte sich Phoebe neugierig.  
  
"Sie erkennen es also?" Fragte er aufgeregt.  
  
Sie schaute ihn an und nickte schließlich.  
  
"Ich habe es in einer leeren Lagerhalle der Deacon Fabrik beobachtet. Nebenan befand sich die Stelle, an der ich den Metallschrott abholen konnte, den sie mir zur Verfügung stellten. Als ich mir eines Abends einige Teile ansehen wollte, hörte ich in der Lagerhalle komische Geräusche. Ich näherte mich also der Halle und späte hinein. Und was ich da sah." Er sah Phoebe entsetzt an. "War einfach Grauen erregend. Da stand so ein Wesen, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll, es sah aus wie ein Monster aus einem Film und es bildete diese Kugel in seiner Hand." Er zeigte auf sein Werk. "Das hat mich völlig fasziniert. Ich schaute nur noch diese brennende Kugel an und konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihr lösen. Daher sah ich auch nicht, dass sich noch jemand in dem Raum befunden haben musste, denn als dieses Wesen die Kugel warf, muss sie jemand getroffen haben. Ich vernahm einen lauten Schrei. Aber als ich in die Richtung sah, war nichts übrig geblieben, ich sah nur noch Feuer und es roch nach verbrannten Fleisch. Es war schrecklich. Ich habe mich dann umgedreht und bin nur noch gerannt." Er schaute nachdenklich auf den Boden. "In der Zeit danach habe ich mir eingeredet, dass es nur ein Traum war, aber geglaubt habe ich es nie. Und diese Kugel hat mich verfolgt, so dass ich sie als Kunstwerk verarbeiten musste."  
  
"Und das ist ihnen auch wirklich gut gelungen." Meinte Phoebe bewundernd.  
  
"Also können sie mir sagen, was ich da gesehen habe?"  
  
Phoebe dachte kurz nach und entschied sich für eine Halbwahrheit "Sie haben wahrscheinlich einen Dämon gesehen, ich habe davon gelesen." Er schaute sie erschreckt an. "Keine Sorge, wenn er sie nicht gesehen hat, dann wird er ihnen auch nichts tun."  
  
Er wollte ihr weitere Fragen stellen, aber zu Phoebes Glück trat eine Gruppe von Leuten auf ihn zu, die den Künstler mit Fragen zu seinen Werken bestürmten. Dankbar verzog sich Phoebe schnell und stieß dabei fast mit Cole zusammen.  
  
"Da war vielleicht ein Andrang" erzählte er und gab ihr ein Glas Champagner. "Die meisten Leute sind wahrscheinlich nur gekommen, um etwas zu trinken und zu essen. Obwohl die Snacks nicht besonders appetitlich aussehen." Er trank einen Schluck und sah Phoebe neugierig an. "Ich habe eben gesehen, wie du mit dem Künstler höchstpersönlich gesprochen hast. Wie war er denn so, leicht verrückt?"  
  
Phoebe schaute sich um, aber die Meute hatte ihn schon aus ihrem Blickfeld geführt. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. "Eigentlich war er ziemlich normal, es war mir nur irgendwie peinlich, weil wir ja kurz zuvor über seine Werke gelästert haben."  
  
Cole lachte "Was hat er dir so darüber erzählt?"  
  
"Ach auch nichts weltbewegendes." Sie trank ihr Glas aus und sah Cole an. "Wie sieht es aus, hast du genug für deinen Artikel zusammen?"  
  
"Sicher, kein Problem, wenn du gehen willst, dann können wir gehen." Sie stellten ihre Gläser auf die schmale Fensterbank und begaben sie zum Ausgang.  
  
Kurz davor wurden sie von einem begeisterten "Phoebe" aufgehalten. Phoebe blickte sich um und erspähte zu ihrer Überraschung Philip Hartman. "Phoebe" meinte dieser erneut "Was für eine Überraschung." Er ging auf sie zu und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Meine Güte, hast du dich wieder herausgeputzt."  
  
Gott war der schleimig, dachte Cole trocken und beobachtete das Ganze mit skeptischem Blick.  
  
"Philip, was suchst du denn hier, interessiert an jungen Künstlern?" Fragte Phoebe.  
  
"Ja in der Tat, ich habe schon einige interessante Kunstwerke entdeckt. Und spiele mit dem Gedanken mir eins davon zuzulegen. Dieser junge Künstler braucht Unterstützung." meinte er wohlwollend. "Ich bin der Ansicht, dann könnte er noch einmal ganz groß herauskommen."  
  
"Ach tatsächlich?" Phoebe musste sich beherrschen nicht zu lachen.  
  
Philip schaute sie immer noch zufrieden an. "Ich bin wirklich froh dich hier zu treffen, meine Liebe, seit dem Ball haben wir ja leider nichts mehr voneinander gehört. Ich war so beschäftigt." Er blickte auf und entdeckte erst jetzt Cole neben Phoebe, und erkannte in ihm den Mann, der ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass Phoebe den Ball hatte verlassen müssen. Er war ihm damals schon sehr unhöflich und unangenehm erschienen, ihn aber jetzt hier mit Phoebe zu sehen, überraschte ihn doch sehr. Er nickte ihm kurz zu.  
  
Cole grinste freundlich zurück und meinte trocken "Ich dachte eher sie säßen schon im Gefängnis."  
  
Phoebe schuppst ihn an und warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.  
  
"Also diesen Unsinn glaubst du doch nicht wirklich Phoebe, oder?" Meinte Philip erregt und fuhr fort. "Das ist alles ein großes Missverständnis. Auch Harold Fleisher wird ganz zu unrecht verunglimpft." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist alles eine ganz miese Kampagne von einigen wichtigtuerischen Schmierfinken. Sie wollen ihre Auflage steigern und dafür ist ihnen jedes Mittel recht. Und damit beschädigen sie den Ruf von einigen angesehenen Leuten. Es ist ein Jammer." Er schüttelte beschämt den Kopf.  
  
Cole wollte ihm darauf schon eine passende Antwort geben, aber Phoebe hielt ihn zurück. Sie hatte keine Lust jetzt in einen Streit zwischen den beiden zu geraten. "Die Wahrheit wird schon herauskommen." meinte sie daher versöhnlich und fügte hinzu. "Wir müssen jetzt leider schon gehen, Phil. Aber melde dich doch mal wieder." Sie griff nach Coles Arm und zerrte ihn zum Ausgang.  
  
"Das werde ich meine Liebe." Rief Philip ihr hinterher.  
  
"Wieso wolltest du nicht, dass ich ihm die Meinung sage." Meinte Cole entrüstet, als sie wieder im Freien waren. "Der gute Harald Fleisher wird zu unrecht verunglimpft, so ein Schwachsinn. Und Helen wurde natürlich zu Recht angeschossen, um ihren lügnerischen Artikel zu verhindern. Du glaubst das doch nicht etwa?" Er starrte sie wütend an.  
  
"Nein natürlich nicht, aber was bringt es sich darüber aufzuregen? Er hätte sowieso nie zugegeben, dass er etwas damit zu tun hat. Oder dass an den Vorwürfen etwas dran ist. Also warum sich den Abend verderben."  
  
"Na gut, vielleicht hast du ja recht. Aber du willst doch nicht tatsächlich, dass der sich nochmal meldet."  
  
"Hm, mal überlegen."  
  
"Du willst mich doch nur eifersüchtig machen, oder?" Er lachte. "Du kannst ein echte Hexe sein, weiß du das?"  
  
"Ja, das weiß ich." meinte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Als sie ein paar Straßen weiter ein Lokal mit einem freien Tisch gefunden hatte, fragte Phoebe Cole. "Und was schreibt du nun über die Ausstellung?"  
  
Er schaute sie an. "Keine Angst, ich werde Aroso in meinem Artikel nicht fertig machen. Das wage ich gar nicht, wo du ihn jetzt persönlich kennst." Meinte er lächelnd "Ich schreibe einfach das gleiche Zeug, das Helen immer schreibt. Diese Kunst muss angeblich nicht ansehlich sein, sondern etwas aussagen."  
  
"Und das hat sie ja." Stellte Phoebe nachdenklich fest.  
  
Er schaute sie verwundert an. "Naja, er hatte sich ganz nette Texte zu dem Schrott ausgedacht, aber sonst... Ich weiß nur noch nicht, auf welches seiner Kunstwerke ich besonders eingehen soll, vielleicht diese Lampe, die hatte wenigsten noch einen praktischen Zweck."  
  
"Hm," antwortete Phoebe, die ihn von diesem Gedanken lieber wieder abbringen wollte. "Nimm doch lieber diesen Schrotthaufen, oder das Gestell mit den Türgriffen, die Lampe ist wahrscheinlich zu normal."  
  
"Kann schon sein. Es wundert mich nur, warum sie mir irgendwie bekannt vorkam." Rätselte er und wurde zu Phoebes Erleichterung durch den Kellner von seinen Überlegungen abgelenkt.  
  
Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, schlug Phoebe vor, noch ins P3 zu gehen.  
  
"Deiner Schwester gehört ein Club?" fragte Cole überrascht.  
  
"Ja, und sogar ein ziemlich angesagter, du wirst staunen."  
  
"Hm, also ich war der Ansicht deine Schwestern wären nicht die größten Fans von mir."  
  
"Sie akzeptieren meine Entscheidung." Erklärte ihm Phoebe und schaute ihn an. Sie bemerkte, dass Cole von ihrem Vorschlag nicht besonders begeistert war.  
  
"Da bin ich ja froh" meinte er "Aber weißt du, es ist ja schon schlimm genug, dass du mehr über mein Leben weißt, als ich, aber dass auch noch deine Schwestern mehr über mich wissen. ..." Er verzog unzufrieden sein Gesicht.  
  
"Du musst probieren, damit umzugehen, meine Familie bedeutet mir sehr viel, ich werde sie nicht aus meinem Leben ausschließen."  
  
"Ich würde nie auf die Idee kommen, das von dir zu verlangen." Erklärte er ihr ernsthaft. Nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatten, fragte er sie "Wart ihr schon immer so eng befreundet?"  
  
"Oh nein." antwortete Phoebe lachend. "Nicht die Spur, als Jugendliche konnten wir uns fast nicht ausstehen. Nur unsere Großmutter hat Piper, Prue und mich zusammengehalten. Vor allem mit Prue hatte ich heftige Auseinandersetzungen." Phoebe klang traurig. "Ich vermisse sie immer noch so sehr."  
  
"Ihr Tod muss schlimm für dich gewesen sein."  
  
"Ja das war er. Es war schrecklich, vor allem auch für Piper." Sie schwieg einen Moment und sah ihn dann an. "Du hast mir in der Zeit ziemlich geholfen."  
  
"Oh, endlich mal etwas positives." Meinte er erfreut. "Habe ich mich gut mir ihr verstanden?"  
  
"Mit Prue?" fragte Phoebe lächelnd. Er nickte und sie fuhr fort. "Oh, das war so eine Sache, zu Anfang konntet ihr euch gar nicht ausstehen. Aber mit der Zeit hat sich das gelegt. Ihr habt euch akzeptiert, und obwohl ihr euch oft gestritten habt, denke ich, dass ihr euch, auch wenn ihr es beide nie zugegeben hättet, schon ganz sympathisch wart." Nachdem dem sie dies gesagte hatte, musste sie lachen. "Aber sie würde mir sicher gerne den Hals umdrehen, dass ich dir das gesagt habe." Ganz in ihren Erinnerungen gefangen blickte sie zu ihm auf und wurde plötzlich etwas misstrauisch. "Woher weißt du, dass sie tot ist?"  
  
"Als ich euch getroffen habe, habe ich mich natürlich nach euch erkundigt." Meinte er nachdenklich. "Aber viel war nicht in Erfahrung zu bringen."  
  
"Ist auch besser so." Meinte sie vorsichtig.  
  
Sie bezahlten die Rechnung und verließen das Lokal. Als sie draußen auf der Straße waren, kehrte Cole noch einmal zu dem Thema zurück. "Wobei mich aber eins verwundert hat. Wieso hat Paige einen anderen Nachnamen als ihr, sie ist doch nicht verheiratet."  
  
"Cole" erwiderte Phoebe gedehnt.  
  
"Was? Das hat doch nichts mit mir oder uns zu tun. Und du hast mir doch gerade erzählt, wie wichtig dir deine Schwestern sind." Er schaute sie zufrieden an.  
  
Phoebe stöhnte. "Paige ist unsere Halbschwester, wir haben sie erst nach Prues Tod kennen gelernt."  
  
"Ach, und wieso?"  
  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte." sie sah ihn skeptisch an."Findest du das wirklich so interessant?"  
  
"Ich will doch nur Anteil an deinem Familienleben nehmen. Dann bist du vielleicht eher bereit, nicht mehr ins P3 gehen zu wollen." Meinte er grinsend. Inzwischen waren sie wieder bei seinem Wagen angekommen. "Ich will lieber mit dir allein sein." Erklärte er leise und schaute sie hypnotisierend an.  
  
Sie schaute lächelnd zurück "Wenn du heute absolut keine Lust mehr dazu hast, dann müssen wir nicht dorthin." meinte sie, schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und begann ihn zu küssen.  
  
Er zog sie begeistert an sich und erwiderte ihren Kuss zufrieden, bevor er sich wieder vorsichtig von ihr löste. "Aber vorher müssen wir noch woanders hin." meinte er und öffnete ihr die Tür.  
  
"Ach? Wohin denn?"  
  
"Lass dich überraschen." Cole fuhr los und bog nach kurzer Zeit auf den Parkplatz des nächsten noch offenen Supermarktes ein.  
  
Sie stiegen aus und Phoebe fragte irritiert "Was willst du denn hier noch?" Sie schaute an sich herunter. "Sind wir nicht etwas unpassend angezogen?"  
  
"Es geht doch schnell. Komm" Er hielt ihr die Hand entgegen, die sie ohne zu Zögern ergriff.  
  
Im Geschäft war es um diese Uhrzeit schon ziemlich leer. Nur ein paar sehr vereinzelte Kunden waren noch anzutreffen, die die beiden in ihren Abendgarderoben skeptisch betrachteten. Cole führte Phoebe zur Kosmetikabteilung. Dort angekommen machte er eine einladende Handbewegung. "Bitte sehr, such dir aus, was du brauchst, Duschgel, Shampoo, Zahnbürste, alles was du möchtest."  
  
Sie sah ihn lachend an "Du bist verrückt" meinte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nur nach dir." Erwiderte er ruhig.  
  
Wie hatte sie nur ohne ihn leben können? Fragte sich Phoebe und starrte ihn fasziniert an. Zum Glück stand er ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt, sonst hätte sie für nichts garantieren können. Sie zwang sich dazu, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden und auf das Regal mit dem Warenangebot zu lenken. Schnell wählte sie ein paar Kosmetika, ergriff seine Hand und zerrte ihn zur Kasse, wo sie die einzigen Kunden waren.  
  
"Das war ja richtig bescheiden." meinte Cole als sie wieder draußen angekommen waren. Er schaute sie überrascht an.  
  
"Ich wollte keine Zeit verschwenden. Also steig endlich ins Auto und lass uns zu dir fahren."  
  
"Zu Befehl."  
  
Als Phoebe am nächsten Morgen durch die ins Zimmer scheinenden Sonnenstrahlen erwachte, lag sie glücklich und zufrieden eng umschlungen in Coles Armen. Er war ebenfalls wach und küsste sie in den Nacken. "Guten Morgen" murmelte Phoebe und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Wieso hast du eigentliche keine Gardinen für dein Schlafzimmer?"  
  
"Wieso? Stört dich das etwa?" fragte er noch leicht verschlafen und schaute zur Glastür hinüber. "Wir sind im 7. Stock, da kann keiner reingucken."  
  
"Das ist es nicht." meinte sie und schaute ebenfalls in Richtung Balkon. "Aber man kann doch nie ausschlafen."  
  
"Man gewöhnt sich daran, aber wenn es dich stört, dann kann ich mir welche zulegen."  
  
"Nicht nötig." Sie grinste ihn an. "Ich werde mich auch schon daran gewöhnen." Sie wollte ihn erneut küssen, als ihr Blick auf die Uhr fiel, die auf dem Nachttisch stand. "Oh nein," entfuhr es ihr, "Schon so spät?"  
  
"Siehst du, man kann doch ausschlafen." meinte Cole zufrieden.  
  
"Ich muss nur so schnell wie möglich zur Arbeit. Gestern habe ich mich dort schon nicht sehen lassen." Sie stand auf und begann ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen.  
  
"Du kannst doch gleich von hieraus dorthinfahren." Meinte Cole und stand ebenfalls auf, um sich etwas überzuziehen. "Du hast jetzt schließlich dein eigenes Duschzeug hier." Fügte er hinzu und wies in Richtung des Badezimmers.  
  
"Super Idee, soll ich etwa in meinem Abendkleid zur Arbeit gehen?" Sie sah ihn missbilligend an. "Da werden sich alle den Mund zerreißen, das erspare ich mir lieber."  
  
"Du hättest dir eben noch ein nettes T-Shirt und eine Hose in dem Laden gestern aussuchen können."  
  
"Tut mir Leid, aber Mode aus solchen Läden ist nicht unbedingt mein Stil." Sie hatte inzwischen wieder ihr Abendkleid angezogen. "Ich hasse es im Abendkleid nach Hause zu kommen." Meinte sie und schaute unzufrieden an sich herunter.  
  
Er schaute sie ebenfalls an und erwiderte "Ich finde du siehst wunderschön aus."  
  
Phoebe ging lächelnd zu Cole hinüber und lehnte sich an ihn. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und meinte enttäuscht "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht mehr bleiben kann, um mein neues Duschzeug auszuprobieren. Das nächste Mal planen wir es besser, versprochen." Sie küsste ihn zum Abschied, und Cole brachte sie zur Tür. Phoebe verließ die Wohnung und drehte sich im Flur noch einmal zu ihm um, um ihm zu versprechen, dass sie sich bei ihm melden würde. 


	24. Kapitel 24

24. Kapitel  
  
Nachdem Cole bis zum Mittag seinen Artikel über Janny Arosos Ausstellung, ganz im Helen Stil, abgegeben hatte. Machte er sich am frühen Nachmittag auf den Weg zur Canterro Chemiefabrik um sich dort mit Trisha zu treffen. Als er am Treffpunkt ankam wartete sie dort schon nervös auf ihn. Sie trug eine helle Hose und eine ebenfalls helle Bluse und wirkte mehr als ein bisschen aufgeregt.  
  
"Hallo," meinte sie als er näher kam und reichte ihm seinen Ausweis. "Ich weiß er ist nicht besonders gut, aber es wird schon gehen, hoffe ich."  
  
"Hey, es wird schon alles Gutgehen," versuchte Cole sie zu beruhigen und schaute sich seinen fast perfekt gefälschten Ausweis an.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, aber das alles beunruhigt mich schon, ich weiß nicht, irgendwie bin ich nicht für so was geeignet." Sie schaute mit düsterem Blick in Richtung der Chemiefabrik.  
  
"Ich dachte sie spionieren sonst Firmen aus, die potentielle Umweltverschmutzer sind." meinte er überrascht. "Ist das nicht auch gefährlich?"  
  
"Das ist etwas anderes, da geht es nicht um mich. Und übrigens, wollen wir uns nicht duzen? Also ich bin Trisha" Sie reichte ihm erneut ihre Hand.  
  
"Cole" meinte er und ergriff sie.  
  
"Cole?" Sie sah ihn verwundert an. "Ich dachte sie heißen Kevin."  
  
Er grinste sie an. "Ja stimmt schon, in meinem jetztigen Leben heiße ich Kevin, in meinem vorherigen Cole. Es ist etwas kompliziert. Also du kannst dir den Namen aussuchen, ich höre auf beide."  
  
"Du weißt also, wer du vor deinem Gedächtnisverlust warst?"  
  
"Mehr oder weniger, ist eine lange Geschichte," er schaute auf seine Uhr. "Lass uns jetzt lieber zum Tor gehen, sonst verpassen wir noch die Führung."  
  
Sie wackelte unruhig mit ihrem Fuß. "Ist auch nicht so schlimm." murmelte sie. "Also ich würde es gerne noch etwas herauszögern." Erklärte sie unglücklich. "Aber was hilft das schon ." Sie atmete durch und meinte wenig entschlossen. "Wenn es mir zu mulmig wird, dann können wir ja immer noch einfach so die Führung mitmachen wie die anderen auch, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ach das wird schon klappen" meinte er optimistisch und nahm ihren Arm, um sie in Richtung des Tors zu führen. Er würde seinen Nachmittag doch nicht damit verschwenden, sich eine öde Chemiefabrik anzuschauen.  
  
Am Tor wartete ein Mann, der einen Block in der Hand hielt. Trisha nannte ihm die Namen, unter denen sie Cole und sich für die Führung angemeldet hatte. Er strich sie durch, gab ihnen einen Besucherausweis und ließ sie auf den Hof treten. Dort warteten bereits ein paar Leute, die sich ebenfalls die Fabrik anschauen wollten.  
  
"Hoffentlich werden es noch mehr Leute." Meinte Trisha düster und schaute sich um. "Bei den paar Besuchern kommen wir nie unbeobachtet in den Umkleideraum."  
  
"Du bist wohl kein besonders optimistischer Mensch, oder?"  
  
Trisha zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich bin eben so."  
  
Cole schüttelte den Kopf und wendete seinen Blick zum Tor. Was er dort sah, zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. "Das solltest du aber sein." meinte er und wies zum Tor. "Guck, eine lärmende Gruppe Jugendlicher, also etwas besseres hätte uns wirklich nicht passieren können."  
  
Die Besuchergruppe von nun ca. 40 Leuten, begab sich um Punkt 14.00 Uhr in die Eingangshalle der Fabrik. Sie bestand aus einem Empfangstresen an der linken Seite, hinter dem eine adrett gekleidete Frau stand, und einer Sitzecke in der rechten Ecke mit ein paar Sesseln und einem Tisch mit Werbeprospekten. Doch Cole erheiterte am meisten ein Kunstwerk, das im hinteren Teil des Raumes vor sich hin staubte. Es sah so aus, als hätte er es auch auf der Ausstellung von Janny Aroso antreffen können. Ein Gestell aus Metall und Netzen. Die Frau kam hinter dem Empfangstresen vor und überreichte jedem der Besucher die selbe Broschüre, die auch auf dem Tisch lag. Cole warf einen Blick hinein und erspähte Meagan Canterro. Timothy Clark hatte sie wirklich passend beschrieben, mit ihrem weißblonden kurzen Haar und ihrem harten Gesichtsausdruck wirkte sie wirklich eiskalt. Er versuchte sich an das Bild aus dem Studienjahrbuch zu erinnern, damals hatte sie auf ihn noch ziemlich normal gewirkt. Ernst und pflichtbewusst, vielleicht, aber diese kalte Ausstrahlung hatte sie damals noch nicht gehabt.  
  
Nach einer Weile trat ein Mann trat neben das Kunstwerk und begrüßte die Gäste auch im Namen der Geschäftsführerin Meagan Canterro. Dann begann er einen Vortrag über die Vorzüge von chemischen Produkten zu halten, der eine Ewigkeit zu dauern schien. Nach unzähligen "Chemie ist Leben" Floskeln wurden sie endlich in die eigentliche Fabrik geführt. Sie betraten zuerst einen steril aussenden weißen Gang, von dem aus einige Türen abgingen. Geradeaus ging es zu den Produktionsstätten und Labors. In diese Richtung begab sich die Gruppe, Trisha flüsterte Cole zu, dass sie sich hinten halten sollten um unauffällig zurückzubleiben. Die Schulklasse befand sich im vorderen Teil der Gruppe und nahm den Leiter der Besichtigungstour in Beschlag, so dass er Trisha und Cole nicht beachtete.  
  
Als sie die ersten Türen hinter sich gelassen hatten, begann Trisha unruhig an ihrer Lippe zu kauen. Sie schaute sich um und gab Cole an der nächsten Tür ein Zeichen, dass er unauffällig seinen Besucherausweis abnehmen sollte, dann öffnete sie die nächste Tür. Zu ihrem großen Schreck befanden sich zwei Angestellte im Umkleideraum, und unterhielten sich. Trisha blieb entsetzt stehen, doch Cole tat als bestünde kein Zweifel, dass er hier sein durfte, nickte den beiden ruhig zu und ging langsam an ihnen vorbei zu den Schließfächern. Trisha folgte ihm schnell und bemerkte, dass die beiden kaum Notiz von ihnen nahmen. Sie holte ihren Schlüssel hervor und schloss ihr ehemaliges Fach auf. Doch wie sie es schon erwartet hatte, war es wieder belegt worden und ihre Sachen waren verschwunden. Als sie sich umsah, nahm sie wahr, dass die beiden Angestellten den Raum verlassen hatten. Sie atmete erleichtert durch "Puh." meinte sie, "zum Glück sind sie weg." Sie ging in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, wo Kittel zum Austauschen lagen und reichte Cole einen von ihnen. Dann zog sie sich selbst um und steckte sich ihre Ausweise an.  
  
Cole riet Trisha sich so aufzuführen, als würde sie immer noch zur Belegschaft der Chemiefabrik gehören. Sie nickte und öffnete die Tür, sie durften keine Zeit verschwenden, sie wusste ja, dass sie nur knapp 45 Minuten Zeit hatten, bevor die Besuchergruppe wieder in dem Gang auftauchen würde. Also führte sie Cole so schnell aber auch so unauffällig wie es ging durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen. Unterwegs begegneten sie einigen Mitarbeitern, die sie aber nicht weiter beachteten. Trisha beruhigte sich mit der Zeit. Es würde schon alles Gutgehen, redete sie sich ein.  
  
Cole ging hinter ihr her und hoffte, dass Trisha wirklich den Weg kannte, denn ihm kam es vor als würden sie schon stundenlang durch immer gleich aussehende Gänge laufen, ohne ihrem Ziel wirklich näher zu kommen. Als sie wieder einmal um eine Ecke bogen und der vor ihnen liegende Gang genauso aussah wie die zahlreichen davor, meinte Trisha leise "wir sind da."  
  
Cole sah sich überrascht um. Die Wände sahen glatt und undurchdringlich aus. Er konnte sich schwer vorstellen, dass hier irgendwo eine Geheimtür versteckt war."Bist du sicher?" fragte er deshalb und schaute sie skeptisch an.  
  
Sie nickte und ging bis zum Ende des Ganges, um Cole zu zeigen, dass von dortaus, links die verbarrikadierte Tür zu der Pharmazeutischen Abteilung abging. Cole nickte und sie begannen die Wände nach einer versteckten Öffnung abzusuchen.  
  
Nachdem sie eine Weile gesucht hatte, meinte Trisha seufzend "Wahrscheinlich ist hier gar nichts, und wir haben diese ganze Aufregung völlig umsonst durchgemacht."  
  
"Wo war denn genau die markierte Stelle?" fragte Cole, nachdem er auch nichts gefunden hatte.  
  
Trisha holte den Zettel hervor, gab ihn Cole und zeigte auf eine Stelle. "Ich dachte dort."  
  
Cole schaute sich die Zeichnung noch einmal genau an "Hm," meinte er "Ich denke die Markierung soll eher auf die versteckte Tür hinweisen. Für ein Codeschloss ist sie zu groß."  
  
Trisha ging zu der markierten Stelle. "Also mit ganz viel Fantasie könnten diese Streifen hier die Öffnungen für die Tür sein. Aber das hilft uns auch nicht viel, wenn wir das blöde Schloss nicht finden, dann bekommen wir die Tür nie auf."  
  
"Du gehst noch einmal in den Bereich vor der Tür und ich in den hinteren Gang. Vielleicht ist ja am Übergang zu diesem Gang hier irgendwo das Schloss."  
  
Als Trisha in den schmalen Raum vor der Pharmazeutischen Abteilung kam, sah sie gleich zu Beginn ein merkwürdiges Zeichen, dass in Hüfthöhe an die Wand gezeichnet worden war. Es war ziemlich winzig und in heller Farbe gemalt, so dass es kaum auffiel. Sie holte Cole und die zwei betrachteten dass Symbol. Cole führ mit der Hand darüber, und augenblicklich öffnete sich ein kleiner Spalt, der genau die passende Größe hatte, um die Magnetstreifenkarte darin entlangzuziehen. Die zwei sahen sich triumphierend an, sie hatten das Türschloss gefunden. Cole spähte in den Gang und da er niemanden sah, gab er Trisha ein Zeichen und sie zog die Karte durch den Spalt. Doch nichts passierte, die blöde Tür wollte sich nicht öffnen. Sie probierte es erneut, aber es erklang nur ein abweisendes Geräusch.  
  
Cole kam zurück und sah sie fragend an. "Es will einfach nicht funktionieren." meinte sie entnervt. In diesem Moment kam ein weiterer Mitarbeiter den Gang entlang. Trisha zog Cole mit sich in den Gang zurück, sie gingen mit gesenkten Köpfen an dem Mann vorbei, der sie kaum registrierte.  
  
"Was sollte das denn jetzt? Die Zeit läuft uns langsam davon." meinte Cole verärgert.  
  
"Was hatte er denn von uns denken sollen, wenn wir wie blöd vor der Tür zur Pharmazeutischen Abteilung stehen? Im besten Fall hätte er gedacht, wir knutschen nur in unserer Arbeitszeit, im schlimmsten, dass wir spionieren." Flüsterte Trisha wütend und drehte sich wieder um. Sie hörten ein Geräusch, das anzeigte, dass der Mann die Pharmazeutische Abteilung betreten hatte und die Tür wieder verschlossen war.  
  
Sie gingen zurück und Trisha meinte "Dieses Mal probierst du es, diese bescheuerten Karten funktionieren bei mir sowieso nie." Sie reichte ihm die Karte und ging in den Gang um Wache zu schieben.  
  
Cole ging zu der Öffnung und zog die Karte langsam hindurch, er hörte ein bestätigendes Piepen. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln kam er zu Trisha zurück.  
  
"Sag jetzt bloß nichts" warnte sie ihn. Doch die Aufmerksamkeit beider richtete sich schon auf die Geheimtür, die lautlos aufging. Sie gingen hinein und sofort schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen.  
  
Cole schaute sich um. "Hoffentlich kommen wir hier auch wieder raus."  
  
Trisha schaute sich ebenfalls um und wies auf einen Öffnungsknopf auf der linken Seite der Tür. "Ich hoffe nur es ist niemand in dem Gang, wenn wir ihn benutzen, dass könnte unangenehm werden."  
  
"Komm" meinte Cole "Darüber machen wir uns Gedanken, wenn es soweit ist."  
  
Sie stiegen eine Treppe herunter, die in einen winzigen Raum endete. In diesem Raum standen zwei Aktenschränke und sonst nichts. Cole schaute sich enttäuscht um. "Das ist alles?"  
  
"Ich hatte auch mehr erwartet." äußerte sich Trisha und ging auf einen der Schränke zu.  
  
"Vielleicht befinden sich hier ja ein paar geheime Akten," wagte Cole zu hoffen.  
  
"Das wäre schon merkwürdig." meinte sie, "Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie man uns immer erklärt hat, dass Meagan Canterro auf das papierlose Büro schwört. Sprich alle Unterlagen mussten in den Computer eingescannt und alle Forschungsergebnisse und ähnliches eingegeben werden. Das war ein ganz schöner Aufwand, aber meine Kollegen hier haben mir erzählt, dass sie nicht davon abzubringen war." Sie probierte die Tür zu öffnen und bekam sie ohne Probleme auf. In dem Schrank befanden sich tatsächlich Aktenordner. Trisha nahm einen heraus und begann ihn durchzublättern. "Hm, Forschungsunterlagen." meinte sie.  
  
Cole ging zu dem anderen Schrank und schaute überrascht auf die Tür, hier war das gleiche Symbol aufgemalt wie oben auf dem Schloss. Er nahm an, dass es sich hierbei um das geheime Zeichen dieser Satansclique handeln könnte. Er öffnete die Tür und sah sich ebenfalls zahlreichen Aktenordnern gegenüber.  
  
Er drehte sich zu Trisha rüber und meinte "Diese Akten scheinen ja ganz interessant zu sein, aber was machen wir jetzt mit ihnen? Um uns alle anzusehen, haben wir keine Zeit." Er schaute auf die Aktenaufkleber und holte ein Akte hervor. Der Inhalt sagt ihm nichts. Er nahm sich weitere Akten heraus, aber auch aus deren Inhalt wurde er nicht schlau. Er blickte zu Trisha rüber, die ganz vertieft in einer Akte war. "Also mir sagt dies alles nichts. Wonach soll ich suchen?"  
  
Cole bemerkte wie schwer es ihr fiel, sich von der Akte zu lösen. "Hierbei geht es um Forschungsberichte über Substanzen, die mir völlig unbekannt sind." meinte sie fasziniert. "Schau einfach ob irgendwas verdächtig aussieht." Riet sie ihm  
  
Toller Hinweis, dachte er sich. Für ihn sah alles gleich aus. Er schaute sich den Aktenschrank genauer an, und bemerkte, dass es oben eine leicht versteckte Ablagefläche gab, die Leute, die kleiner waren als er, nicht bemerken geschweige denn erreichen konnten. Selbst er musste sich etwas ausrenken um hineinfassen zu können. Er holte eine schmale Akte hervor, die völlig verstaubt war. In der Mappe befanden sich Baupläne und Zeichnungen. Als er sich diese genauer anschauen wollte, hörte er wie sich oben die Tür öffnete. Trisha und er schauten sich entsetzt an. Er sah sich um, aber in dem Raum befand sich nichts als die Schränke.  
  
"Schnell, probier dich hinter den Schrank zu quetschen" raunte er Trisha zu, die diesen Ratschlag sofort versuchte in die Tat umzusetzen. Er hörte wie sich Schritte die Treppe herunterbewegten, schloss leise die Schranktür und versuchte ebenfalls hinter den Schrank zu kommen. Trisha war schon nicht mehr zu sehen, aber er musste den Schrank erst etwas mehr in den Raum schieben, um sich dahinter verstecken zu können.  
  
Trisha hatte derweil ganz andere Probleme. Zu ihrem Entsetzten saß neben ihr eine fette schwarze Spinne an der Schrankwand. Am liebsten wäre sie schreiend wieder hervor gerannt, aber sie biss die Zähne zusammen, so sehr sie sich auch vor Spinnen ekelte, dass ein Mitarbeiter der Chemiefabrik sie hier entdeckte, war doch noch weitaus schlimmer.  
  
Cole hörte, wie jemand die Tür an Trishas Aktenschrank öffnete und wie Papier knisterte. Er war froh, dass der Eindringling nicht an seinen Schrank gekommen war, und bemerkt hatte, dass er viel zu weit im Raum stand. Den beiden erschien es wie eine Ewigkeit, bis der unerwartete Besucher sich wieder der Treppe zuwandte und den geheimen Raum verließ.  
  
Trisha kam sofort hinter ihrem Schrank hervor. "Igitt, bua, da saß so eine fette Spinne hinter dem Schrank." Sie schüttelte sich angeekelt. "Wenn sie sich auch noch bewegt hätte, hätte ich für nichts garantieren können."  
  
Cole war inzwischen auch wieder hinter dem Schrank hervorgekommen und schob ihn wieder zurück an seinen alten Platz. "Das hat sie bestimmt gewusst, und da ihr ihr Leben lieb ist, hat sie sich ruhig verhalten" meinte Cole trocken.  
  
"Ich hätte sie doch niemals töten können." Sagte sie mit angeekeltem Blick. "Aber zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich vor etwas mehr Angst, als vor einer Spinne." Erklärte sie ihm und öffnete wieder den Schrank. "Mal schauen, ich glaube diese Akte ist neu hinzugekommen." Sie nahm sie hinaus und schaute auf das Datum der Berichte. "Richtig" meinte sie zufrieden und blickte anschließend auf die Uhr. "Mist" meinte sie "wir müssen wieder zurück, sonst verpassen wir noch die Gruppe." Sie öffnete die Akte und nahm sich die einzelnen Blätter heraus. Cole hatte immer noch die Akte mit den Zeichnungen und Plänen in der Hand und tat es ihr nach. Sie stopften sich die Unterlagen unter ihre Kleidung und stellten die leeren Akten in die hintersten Ecken der Schränke zurück.  
  
"Meinst du es fällt auf?" fragte Trisha, als sie bei der Tür angekommen waren.  
  
"Kommt ganz darauf an, wie oft sie sich das Zeug anschauen. Aber sie kommen sowieso nie auf uns." Meinte er optimistisch und drückte auf den Öffnungsknopf neben der Tür.  
  
"Hoffentlich." Erwiderte Trisha und sah zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass die Tür sich nicht öffnete. "Oh nein, wie kann das kommen?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung," Cole drückte erneut auf den Knopf und nichts geschah. "Ob dieser Kerl vorhin hier irgendwas eingegeben hat?"  
  
"Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Versuch es nochmal."  
  
Cole drückte weitere drei Male auf die Tür, bis sie sich endlich öffnete. "Zum Glück" meinte er erleichtert. "Ich dachte schon, dass ich die Tür eintreten muss." Er trat vorsichtig in den Flur und blickte sich um, niemand war zu sehen. Trisha trat hinter ihn und sie sahen gerade noch eine Gruppe von Menschen, die am Gangende in einen anderen Korridor traten. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich noch von nicht allzu langer Zeit in der Nähe der Geheimtür befunden haben mussten. Wenn sich die Tür früher geöffnet hätte, wären sie entdeckt worden, fuhr es Cole durch den Kopf. "Es muss einen Sensor oder so was geben," überlegte er.  
  
"Stimmt" meinte Trisha "und die Tür öffnet sich nur, wenn niemand in der Nähe ist." Sie blickte zurück zu der nun wieder verschlossenen Tür, die in der Wand kaum auffiel. "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es nur daran gelegen hat, denn nimm es mir nicht übel," sie warf Cole einen skeptischen Blick zu, "aber das mit dem Eintreten wäre wohl nichts geworden."  
  
Cole schüttelte den Kopf und wollte ihr schon widersprechen, als ihm auffiel, das sie Recht hatte, die Tür war viel zu stabil, als dass er sie einfach so gewaltsam öffnen könnte. Aber er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er dazu in der Lage war, oder jedenfalls früher dazu fähig gewesen war. Wie war er nur auf diesen Gedanken gekommen, schließlich verfügte er nicht über übermenschliche Kräfte. Eigenartig, immer noch in Gedanken versunken folgte er Trisha durch die Korridore.  
  
Sie redeten unterwegs kein weiteres Wort und kamen ohne Zwischenfälle zurück in den Raum mit den Schließfächern. Sie zogen ihre Kittel aus und legten sie zurück. Dann gingen sie an die Tür und lauschten. Schon von weitem hörten sie den Lärm der Schulklasse, die sich näherte. Als die Gruppe an der Tür vorbei war, öffneten sie vorsichtig die Tür und liefen der Gruppe hinterher. In der Eingangshalle waren sie wieder Teil der Besuchergruppe, als wäre nichts gewesen. Der Leiter der Besichtigungstour verabschiedete sich auf dem Hof von ihnen und sie traten wieder durch das Tor. Die Gruppe löste sich rasch auf und nach einer Weile waren Trisha und Cole wieder allein. Sie beschlossen, dass Trisha sich die Forschungsunterlagen genauer ansehen sollte. Cole würde sich um die Pläne kümmern. 


	25. Kapitel 25

Hallo Kelara, vielen Dank für deine Reviews. Es freut mich wirklich zu hören, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Danke!!! Ich habe sie schon zu Ende geschrieben, daber bisher noch nicht alle Kapitel hier reingestellt. Vorher lese ich mir die einzelnen Kapitel immer noch einmal durch. Aber wenn du die Geschichte gerne schnell zu Ende lesen willst, dann kann ich mich damit beeilen.  
  
25. Kapitel  
  
Als Piper, Leo, Paige und Phoebe am Freitag Morgen zusammen am Frühstückstisch saßen, erzählte Phoebe ihnen von der Ausstellung am Mittwoch und ihrem Gespräch mit Aroso.  
  
"Also hat dieser Michael Deacon tatsächlich Kontakt zu Dämonen." Stellte Piper fest. "Es wäre vielleicht sinnvoll, wenn wir mehr darüber in Erfahrung bringen könnten." Sie sah ihren Ehemann an. "Ist dir irgendetwas darüber bekannt?"  
  
"Nein, aber ich kann mich ja mal umhören." Meinte er und wollte sich schon erheben, als Piper ihn zurück hielt. "Also so eilig ist es ja auch wieder nicht, du kannst schon noch zu Ende frühstücken."  
  
Phoebe lächelte und erklärte weiter. "Ich habe wirklich einen Schreck bekommen, als ich diese Nachbildung eines dämonischen Energieballs gesehen habe, dass könnt ihr mir glauben." Sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee und meinte dann nachdenklich "Selbst Cole kam die Kugel irgendwie bekannt vor." Sie sah Leo durchdringend an. "Bist du dir sicher, dass er sich an nichts aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnern kann und dass dies auch nicht zurückkommt?"  
  
"Der Ältestenrat hat mir versichert, dass er sich nicht an seine Vergangenheit erinnern kann." Erklärte Leo erneut. "Und auch seine Erinnerung können nicht zurückkommen, obwohl sie nicht absolut sicher sind, was passiert, wenn er wieder mit Dämonen in Kontakt kommt. Aber darauf habe ich dich ja schon hingewiesen."  
  
"Du meinst also, er muss nur einen Dämon sehen und schon weiß er wieder, dass er selbst mal einer war?" wunderte sich Paige.  
  
"Nein, so einfach ist das nicht." versuchte Leo es zu erklären. "Ich will damit nur sagen, dass sie keine Verantwortung dafür übernehmen wollen, was passiert, wenn er wieder mit der magischen Welt in Berührung kommt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Im Grunde denken sie auch nicht, dass etwas passieren kann."  
  
"Aber an Balthasar erinnert er sich doch jetzt schon." Teilte Paige der verblüfften Phoebe mit.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Hat Piper dir nichts erzählt?" Paige schaute ihre Schwester überrascht an, doch Piper schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Was denn?" fragte Phoebe irritiert.  
  
"Also er hat uns erzählt, dass er mal einen Traum von Balthasar hatte."  
  
"Aber er wusste nicht was er damit anfangen sollte," versuchte Piper ihre Schwester zu beruhigen, die Paige entsetzt anstarrte. "Er dachte es wäre nur ein Traum oder er hätte sich für Halloween verkleidet. Ich wollte dich nicht unnötig damit aufregen." Versuchte sie es Phoebe zu erklären.  
  
"Aber wenn er sich daran erinnern kann, dann müssen doch noch Reste seiner Erinnerungen irgendwo in seinem Kopf gespeichert sein." Überlegte Phoebe.  
  
"Balthasar war über 100 Jahre ein Teil von ihm, da ist es kein Wunder, dass er den nicht so einfach vergessen kann." Erklärte Paige und fügte hinzu. "Obwohl er ihn für einen Catcher oder irgendso ein Filmmonster gehalten hat."  
  
Phoebe wusste nicht, was sie von all dem halten sollte, im Grunde wäre es kein Weltuntergang, wenn er sich wieder an sein Leben würde erinnern können, versuchte sie sich zu überzeugen. Er war jetzt schließlich ein einfacher Sterblicher und er würde damit leben können. Hoffte sie jedenfalls, aber sie musste zugeben, dass diese Vorstellung sie doch stark beunruhigte. Im Moment lief alles einfach zu gut und sie wollte, dass es so blieb.  
  
Noch ganz in Gedanken versunken hörte sie, dass es an der Tür klingelte. Piper öffnete und es war Darryl. Piper führte ihn in das Esszimmer und bot ihm einen Platz an. Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, teilte er ihnen mit, dass Fleisher sicher untergebracht war und keine allzu großen Probleme machte. Er hatte wohl eingesehen, dass es zu gefährlich war, sich in diesem Moment an seine dämonischen Freunde zu wenden, bevor diese den wahren Sachverhalt kannten. Er nahm an, er hätte auch später noch Zeit, um sich von ihnen retten zu lassen.  
  
Piper schenkte Darryl eine Tasse Kaffee ein und nachdem er etwas davon getrunken hatte, wandte er sich an Phoebe. "Du hast mich doch vor kurzem danach gefragt, wie sicher eure und Coles Polizeiakten verschlossen sind." meinte er und fügte, nachdem sie genickt hatte hinzu. "Also ich habe einen Hinweis darauf erhalten, dass sich jemand an diesen Akten zu schaffen gemacht hat."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Piper interessiert.  
  
"Es steht fest, dass ein ziemlich guter Hacker sich durch die Schutzprogramme ins System geschmuggelt hat. Somit hatte er Zugang zu allen geheimen Unterlagen und es scheint so als hätten ihn besonders Coles Akten interessiert."  
  
Phoebe sah ihn entsetzt an. "Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"  
  
"Wir haben jedenfalls diesen Alarm bekommen. Aber keine Angst Phoebe, allzu viel steht dort nicht drin."  
  
Phoebe saß nachdenklich auf ihrem Stuhl. In ihr drinnen brodelte es, aber sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
Darryl schaute währenddessen auf seine Uhr und teilte den vieren mit, dass er wieder los müsse. Er hatte ihnen nur kurz die Neuigkeiten mitteilen wollen. Paige bedankte sich bei ihm und brachte ihn zur Tür.  
  
Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich auch Leo von Piper und nachdem ihr Mann in blauem Leuchten verschwunden war schaute sie besorgt Phoebe an. "Darryl hat recht, in den Akten steht nichts, was Cole besonders viele Hinweise geben könnte."  
  
Phoebe schaute wütend zu Piper hoch. "Darum geht es gar nicht. Es geht darum, dass er es mir versprochen hat." Sie schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.  
  
"Hast du es ihm denn wirklich geglaubt?" fragte Paige vorsichtig.  
  
"Er hat es mir schließlich versprochen." bekräftigte Phoebe.  
  
Paige schaute skeptisch drein. "Das heißt doch nicht viel." Phoebe sah sie böse an. "Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber selbst wenn es nicht Cole wäre, würde ich nicht davon ausgehen, dass jemand einfach aufhört nach Informationen aus seinem früheren Leben zu suchen, nur weil seine Freundin in darum bittet. Also ich würde es nicht tun."  
  
"Es war meine Bedingung, um es noch einmal zu versuchen. Wenn er sich nicht daran halten kann, dann hätte er es mir auch nicht versprechen dürfen."  
  
"Ach Phoebe, du hast ihm die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt." versuchte Piper Phoebe klarzumachen.  
  
"Wieso verteidigt ihr ihn?"  
  
"Quatsch, das tun wir doch gar nicht." Erklärte ihr Paige. "Wir sind nur realistisch."  
  
Phoebe stand wütend auf. "Naja wenigstens habe ich es dieses Mal früh rausbekommen, dass er sich überhaupt nicht verändert hat, ob Mensch oder Dämon, er ist immer noch der Gleiche."  
  
"Übertreibst du da nicht ein bisschen," versuchte Piper erneut sie zu beruhigen.  
  
"Es ist ein weiterer Vertrauensbruch, aber dieses Mal werde ich ihm den nicht so einfach durchgehen lassen, ich werde ihm schon die Meinung sagen." Sie stürmte zur Tür und war verschwunden.  
  
"Ich wusste dass er nur Ärger bringt." Meinte Paige, als sie Phoebe hinterher blickte.  
  
Als Cole am Morgen in sein Büro gekommen war, hatte er sich sofort an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und ein Blatt Papier hervorgeholt. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, das eigenartige Symbol zu zeichnen, damit er es nicht vergaß. Im Moment hatte er es noch klar vor Augen. Er begann es zu zeichnen und als er fertig war, schaute er es sich lange an. Es sagte ihm nichts, aber er würde schon herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hatte. Er faltete den Zettel zusammen und steckte ihn in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes.  
  
Danach kümmerte er sich um seine alltägliche Arbeit, als plötzlich seine Bürotür aufgerissen würde und Phoebe hereinstürmte. "Hallo," meinte er erfreut und stand auf um sie zu begrüßen. Doch ihr wütender Gesichtsausdruck hielt ihn erst einmal zurück. "Was ist denn los?"  
  
Sie schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ich bin deinen miesen Spielchen auf die Schliche gekommen." meinte sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.  
  
"Spielchen? Was meinst du."  
  
"Tu doch nicht so blöd. Du hattest es mir versprochen, aber daran kannst du dich ja nicht halten, nicht wahr? Wie konnte ich nur so was von blöd sein, und dir noch eine Chance geben? Ich hatte es doch eigentlich schon gelernt. Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert, du tust mir nur wieder weh."  
  
"Könntest du mir bitte erzählen, was ich angeblich getan habe?" Er ging näher auf sie zu, doch sie hob die Hand um ihn abzuwehren. "Bleib mir ja vom Hals."  
  
"Phoebe ich weiß nicht wo das Problem ist."  
  
"Das Problem ist, dass du dich nicht an Abmachungen halten kannst. Du hattest mir versprochen dich nicht mehr um dein früheres Leben zu kümmern, aber das scherte dich ja einen Dreck, du läufst trotzdem los und suchst dir den erstbesten Hacker, um an deine Polizeiakten ranzukommen." Sie funkelte ihn bösartig an.  
  
"Ach das," meinte er erleichtert, "Das hatte ich schon lange...."  
  
"Ich will deine dummen Entschuldigungen gar nicht hören, es ist endgültig aus." Sie drehte sich um und wollte die Tür öffnen, doch Cole fasste sie am Arm und wollte sie zurückhalten. Aus einem Instinkt heraus drehte Phoebe sich um und schleuderte ihn mit einem harten Tritt durch den Raum. Er landete hinter seinem Schreibtisch und starrte sie entgeistert an. Phoebe starrte entsetzt zurück.  
  
"Sag mal, spinnst du? Ich hätte mir das Genick brechen können." Er versuchte seinen Kopf und die übrigen Körperteile zu bewegen. "Anscheinend nichts gebrochen" murmelte er und sah sie immer noch überrascht von ihrem harten Angriff an. Er verstand wirklich nicht, wie es ihr gelungen war, ihn so einfach durch das halbe Zimmer zu werfen. Das kratzte schon an seinem Selbstvertrauen, aber sie hatte ihm mit ihrem Angriff überrascht, redete er sich ein, nur deshalb war es ihr gelungen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet. "Machst du Kampftraining oder so was?" Fragte er erstaunt.  
  
Phoebe war inzwischen zu ihm gekommen und hatte sich neben Cole gekniet. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt, aber sie war so wütend gewesen und er hatte sie mit Gewalt zurückhalten wollen, oder so war es ihr jedenfalls vorgekommen. Der Schreck, wie er dort lag, hatte ihre Wut fürs erste in Luft aufgelöst. "Der Schlag ist wohl ein bisschen zu heftig ausgefallen. War keine Absicht." Entschuldigte sie sich lahm. "Aber du wolltest mich mit Gewalt aufhalten." versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Ich wollte nur die Chance haben, dir zu erklären, was ich wirklich getan habe." protestierte er und beugte sich vor, um die unterste Schublade seines Schreibtisches zu öffnen und den noch immer geschlossenen Umschlag herauszuholen. "Hier" meinte er und reichte ihr den Umschlag.  
  
"Was ist das?" fragte sie und nahm ihn entgegen.  
  
"Die Unterlagen zu den Polizeiakten."  
  
"Du hast sie also wirklich angefordert." meinte sie enttäuscht und schaute auf den Umschlag. Ganz tief in ihrem Innersten hatte sie gehofft, er wäre doch nicht schuldig, aber geglaubt hatte sie es nie. Sie wollte sich erheben, als Cole sie vorsichtig zurückhielt.  
  
"Aber nicht wieder schlagen." meinte er mit einem leichten Lächeln und fuhr dann ernst fort. "Schau ihn dir an, ich habe ihn nicht geöffnet."  
  
Das konnte ja jeder sagen, dachte sich Phoebe und sah sich den Umschlag an. Er war an der Verschlussseite mit einem dicken Klebeband mit der Aufschrift des Absenders und einem zusätzlichen Aufkleber des Zustellservices verschlossen. Sie musste zugeben, dass es ziemlich unmöglich war, ihn unauffällig zu öffnen. Sie sah zweifelnd zu Cole hinüber.  
  
"Cyber verschließt seine Lieferungen immer extra sicher." Teilte Cole ihr mit. "Ich habe ihm den Auftrag gegeben, diese Akten zu besorgen, nachdem du mir in deinem Büro so nett mitgeteilt hast, dass du mir nichts über mich erzählen wirst." Er spürte ihren skeptischen Blick und fuhr fort. "Es war also lange bevor ich dir versprochen habe, mich nicht mehr darum zu kümmern. Solche Nachforschungen brauchen Zeit." versuchte er ihr zu erklären. "Als ich den Umschlag dann am Montag bekommen habe, habe ich ihn nicht geöffnet, obwohl es mir schwer gefallen ist." Er verschwieg vorsorglich, dass er ihn nur aus dem Gefühl heraus, dass Phoebe es herausfinden würde, nicht geöffnet hatte. Er pries sich dafür, dass er auf dieses Gefühl gehört hatte.  
  
Sie schaute ihn forschend an. "Und das ist die Wahrheit?" Sie schwankte, ob sie ihm vertrauen oder doch lieber misstrauen sollte.  
  
"Ja, ich hatte es dir doch versprochen, und ich habe mich daran gehalten. Obwohl es mir mehr als schwer fiel." Gab er zu.  
  
Phoebe setzte sich auf den Boden und überlegte ob sie ihm glauben sollte. Sie blickte auf den Umschlag in ihrer Hand und musste zugeben, dass seine Erklärungen einleuchtend klangen. "Es tut mir Leid." brachte sie langsam hervor und schaute ihn an. "Vielleicht habe ich dich zu schnell verurteilt."  
  
"Vielleicht?" Er sah sie überrascht an. "Du hättest mir wenigstens die Chance geben müssen, es dir zu erklären."  
  
"Du hast ja recht." musste sie widerwillig zugeben, obwohl sie innerlich unglaublich glücklich war, dass sich die ganze Angelegenheit als Missverständnis herausgestellt hatte. Doch sie hatte immer noch leichte Zweifel.  
  
"Was kann ich tun, damit du mir vertraust?" fragte Cole und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.  
  
Phoebe zuckte kaum merklich mit den Achseln, dass wusste sie selber nicht. Sie schaute ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an, als sie hörte, wie sich die Tür von Coles Büro öffnete.  
  
"Kevin" erklang Peters überraschte Stimme. Er trat in den Raum und sah Cole und Phoebe hinter dem Schreibtisch auf dem Boden sitzen. "Was macht ihr denn da?" Fragte er erstaunt.  
  
"Na was schon." antwortete Cole.  
  
"Hm, sieht aber gar nicht danach aus."  
  
"Ach nein? Nach was sieht es denn aus?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, ist mir im Grunde auch völlig egal, was ihr da macht," er blickte Cole immer noch leicht irritiert an. "Ich wollte euch dabei nicht stören, ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass Helen erst Samstag aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wird."  
  
"Wieso erst Samstag?." fragte Cole jetzt wieder ernst. "Ist irgendwas passiert?"  
  
"Nein, sie wollen sie nur noch eine Nacht zur Beobachtung dabehalten, ich hole sie dann morgen früh ab. Wenn du also morgen vorbeikommen willst...." meinte Peter und es hörte sich ganz so an als ginge er nicht davon aus.  
  
"Natürlich komme ich morgen vorbei, was ist denn das für eine Frage."  
  
"In letzter Zeit weiß man bei dir da nicht so recht," gab Peter zu bedenken und warf dabei Phoebe, die bereits wieder stand, einen kurzen aber bedeutungsschweren Blick zu.  
  
Cole erhob sich ebenfalls und ging auf Peter zu. "Was willst du denn damit sagen?"  
  
"Nur das wir dich in letzter Zeit selten zu Gesicht kriegen. Besonders oft hast du Helen nun ja nicht im Krankenhaus besucht."  
  
"Das soll das denn? Woher willst du denn wissen, wie oft ich sie besucht habe, führst du seit neuestem eine Strichliste? Und überhaupt wer macht schon gerne Besuche im Krankenhaus, das heißt doch gar nichts." versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Wie auch immer, ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen." meinte Peter und verließ fluchtartig das Büro.  
  
Cole schaute ihm durch die geschlossene Tür hinterher und meinte mehr zu sich selbst. "Was hat der denn nur?"  
  
"Ich denke er hat den Eindruck ich halte dich von ihnen fern." mutmaßte Phoebe und ging auf Cole zu.  
  
"Hm, kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen." Peter war ihm bisher nie so vorgekommen, aber er musste schon zugeben, dass er sich in den letzten Tagen merkwürdig verhalten hatte. Doch darum konnte er sich später kümmern. Er wandte sich mit einem Lächeln wieder an Phoebe. Und wechselte das Thema. "Du glaubst mir jetzt also?"  
  
Phoebe hob den Umschlag hoch, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt und meinte "Er ist eindeutig verschlossen, was kann ich da noch sagen."  
  
"Nichts!" antwortete er zufrieden und war mehr als froh, seinem Instinkt vertraut zu haben. "Wenn es dir schwer fällt, mir zu vertrauen, dann muss ich das akzeptieren, aber du musst mir in Zukunft wenigstens die Chance geben, dir die Umstände zu erklären."  
  
Phoebe wusste, dass es ihr Problem war, dass sie ihm noch nicht wieder völlig vertrauen konnte und immer gleich das schlimmste annahm. Sie musste dies ändern, das wusste sie. "Es tut mir leid Cole, ich liebe dich, und darum werde ich versuchen dir wieder zu vertrauen." versprach sie ihm und ging zum Schreibtisch um den Umschlag wieder zurück in die Schublade zu legen.  
  
Er sah ihr zu und meinte "Das ist nicht fair, du kannst den Umschlag behalten, so quälte er mich jeden Tag aufs neue."  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf "Nein, immer wenn du ihn herausholst erscheine ich drohend vor deinem geistigen Auge." Sie lehnte sich an ihn und er umarmte sie leicht. Sie schmiegte sich glücklich an ihn und war froh, dass sich alles als Irrtum herausgestellt hatte, sie schwor sich, in Zukunft nicht wieder vorschnell zu handeln. Sie legte ihr linke Hand auf seine Brust, als sie plötzlich eine Vision bekam. Sie sah einen Mann bewusstlos auf dem Boden einer leeren Lagerhalle liegen, neben ihm stand schreiend eine Frau, die von einem Dämon attackiert wurde, der versuchte sie zu töten.  
  
Cole bekam von Phoebes Vision nichts mit, er fuhr ihr gedankenverloren durch das Haar und schwieg. Als sie wieder in der Wirklichkeit ankam, löste sie sich von ihm und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie schaute ihn entsetzt an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder? Er hatte doch sicher nichts damit zu tun, er war schließlich kein Dämon mehr, aber Leo hatte gesagt man könne nichts ausschließen, wenn er wieder mit Dämonen in Kontakt kam. Und dies hätte leicht passieren können. Daher war es für ihn auch nicht nötig gewesen, den Umschlag zu öffnen. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
  
Cole schaute sie überrascht an. "Was hast du? Was ist denn jetzt?" Er wollte auf sie zugehen, aber sie hob die Hand. "Nicht." murmelte sie leise, sie brauchte noch etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Du wolltest ihn doch nicht vorschnell verurteilen, beschwor sie sich. Das hatte sie doch gerade erst beschlossen, und sie hatte ja auch einen völlig anderen Dämon gesehen, was sollte er damit zu tun haben? Sie schaute zu ihm rüber und bemerkte seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, er verstand nicht, was passiert war. Sie wollte ihren Blick wieder senken, als er auf der Tasche seines Hemdes hängen blieb. Sie drehte nachdenklich den Kopf und ging wieder zu ihm herüber. "Was hast du da in der Tasche" fragte sie aufgeregt, während sie die ganze Zeit darauf starrte.  
  
"In meiner Tasche?" Er verstand überhaupt nichts mehr, aus dieser Frau wurde er einfach nicht schlau. Er schaute sie irritiert an.  
  
Phoebe stand wieder vor ihm und streckte ihre Hand aus. Sie fasste in seine Hemdtasche, holte den Zettel hervor und faltete ihn auseinander. Dann starrte sie interessiert auf das aufgemalte Symbol. "Was ist das?"  
  
Woher hatte sie gewusst, dass er diesen Zettel eingesteckt hatte? Wunderte er sich "Du kennst es? Weißt du, was es zu bedeuten hat?" fragte er seinerseits.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein."  
  
"Ich habe das heute aufgezeichnet, ich denke es könnte sich dabei um das Zeichen dieser Teufelsclique handeln."  
  
"Wo hast du es gesehen?" erkundigte sie sich und starrte weiterhin fasziniert auf das Symbol.  
  
"In der Canterro Chemiefabrik." erklärte er ihr.  
  
Sie löste sich von dem Zettel und schaute ihn überrascht an. "Canterro Chemiefabrik? Was hattest du denn da zu suchen?"  
  
"Recherchen." meine er trocken. "Kannst du mir mal sagen, was das alles hier soll?"  
  
"Das weiß ich noch nicht," Sie schaute ihn bittend an. "Darf ich den Zettel mitnehmen? Wenn ich etwas darüber rausbekomme verrate ich es dir auch." Versprach sie ihm.  
  
Da hatte er so seine Zweifel, aber was sollte es, er konnte sich ja jeder Zeit eine neue Zeichnung anfertigen. "Na gut." meinte er daraufhin und sah sie lächelnd an. "Und was bekomme ich dafür?"  
  
Sie blickte lächelnd zurück und erklärte sich bereit, ihn am Abend zum Essen in ein Inlokal einzuladen. "Alle schwärmen davon, und ich war noch nie da. Also, abgemacht?"  
  
"Wie könnte ich dazu schon nein sagen." Er küsste sie und sah sie forschend an. "Ich liebe dich, obwohl du schon ziemlich seltsam bist. Oder vielleicht gerade weil du so merkwürdig bist."  
  
"Vergiss das nicht." erwiderte sie und küsste ihn zum Abschied, wobei sie ihren Mund so fest auf seinen drückte, als könnte sie alle Zweifel damit für immer aussperren.  
  
"Hol mich um 19.00 Uhr ab." Teilte sie ihm mit und verließ zufrieden Coles Büro. Sie war froh, dass sich all ihre Zweifel in Nichts aufgelöst hatten, sie musste einfach daran glauben, dass alles gut werden würde.  
  
Als sie draußen angekommen war, gab sie ihren Schwestern Bescheid, dass sie sich Zuhause treffen mussten.  
  
"Geht es um Cole?" Fragte Paige, als Phoebe ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt kam, in dem sie sich schon mit Piper befand.  
  
"Was? Nein, das hat sich aufgeklärt, ihr kennt mich ja, viel Wirbel um nichts." erklärte sie und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.  
  
"Du hast dich also wieder mit ihm versöhnt?" fragte Paige überrascht.  
  
"Ja, habe ich, aber darum geht es jetzt gar nicht, ich hatte eine Vision." Sie erzählte ihren Schwestern, was sie gesehen hatte und holte anschließend den Zettel mit der Zeichnung hervor. "Ich denke dieses Zeichen hat die Vision ausgelöst." erklärte sie und zeigte ihren das Symbol.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Cole nimmt an, dass es sich dabei um das geheime Zeichen dieser Clique handelt. Er hat es in der Canterro Chemiefabrik entdeckt."  
  
"Hm, sagt mir gar nichts," meine Paige, "Aber vielleicht steht dazu ja etwas im Buch der Schatten."  
  
"Schon möglich" erwiderte Phoebe. "Aber ich denke zuerst müssen wir diese Frau retten, die Lagerhalle war zwar leer, aber es schien Tageslicht in den Raum."  
  
"Wir sollten sie auspendeln." Schlug Piper vor und holte die nötigen Utensilien.  
  
Das Pendel blieb nicht überraschend an der Stelle der Deacon Waffenfabrik stehen.  
  
"Somit steht wohl fest, dass dieses Zeichen tatsächlich etwas mit dieser Clique zu tun haben könnte." meinte Piper. "Ich denke wir sollten Leo rufen, damit der es sich mal ansieht."  
  
Während Phoebe im Buch der Schatten nach dem Dämon Ausschau hielt, rief Piper ihren Ehemann und zeigte ihm die Zeichnung.  
  
"Hm, dabei handelt es sich um ein dämonisches Verbrüderungssymbol, wie der Name schon sagt, symbolisiert es die Verbundenheit von einer Gruppe mit den Idealen und Zielen einer anderen. In unserem Fall also wahrscheinlich der Unterwelt mit den Menschen dieser Verbindung."  
  
"Und was haben sie jeweils davon?" erkundigte sich Paige.  
  
"Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Dämonen ihnen versprochen haben, alles für ihren Erfolg und die Erreichung ihre Ziele und Wünsche zu tun. Und im Gegenzug erklären die Sterblichen sich dafür bereit alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um das Böse unter den Menschen zu verbreiten."  
  
"Klingt plausibel." Überlegte Piper und wandte sich dann Phoebe zu, die immer noch im Buch blätterte. "Hast du schon etwas gefunden?"  
  
"Nein" meinte Phoebe, hielt aber gleich darauf im Blättern inne. "Halt, dieser hier könnte es sein."  
  
Piper trat hinter sie und schaute ihr über die Schulter. "Kantos," las Piper. "Verwandlungsdämon, arbeitet meist als Auftragskiller."  
  
"Und wie kann er vernichtet werden" fragte Paige.  
  
"Mit einem Zauberspruch, und vorher kann er mit einem Stich in den Rücken kurzzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt werden." erkannte Phoebe und meinte daraufhin "Der Zauberspruch ist sofort fertig."  
  
"Gut," Piper wandte sich wieder an Leo. "Du kannst ja noch einmal oben nachfragen, was sie über dieses spezielle Zeichen wissen, und wir kümmern uns erst einmal um diese Frau."  
  
Leo verschwand und nachdem Phoebe den Zauberspruch fertig hatte, machten sich die drei Schwestern auf den Weg.  
  
Als sie in der Lagerhalle ankamen, war sie noch leer. Es handelte sich scheinbar um eine Halle, die nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. "Vielleicht ist dies ja die Halle, in der auch Janny Aroso den Dämon gesehen hat." Überlegte Phoebe, stieg die metallene Treppe am Rand der Halle hoch und schaute vorsichtig aus einem der großen Seitenfenster. Sie erblickte einige Meter entfernt einen Unterstand unter dem sich zahlreiche alte Metallteile befanden. "Sieht ganz danach aus." meinte sie und wollte schon wieder heruntergehen, als sie in einiger Entfernung einen Mann und eine Frau auf das Gebäude zukommen sah. Sie blickte sich zu ihren Schwestern um und erklärte."Ich denke wir bekommen bald Besuch"  
  
"Was?" die beiden guckten zu ihr hoch. "Der Dämon?" fragte Paige irritiert.  
  
"Nein, ein Mann und eine Frau kommen direkt auf diese Halle zu, können wir uns irgendwo verstecken?" fragte Phoebe, während sie die Treppe wieder heruntergekommen war.  
  
Sie blickten sich um und sahen im hinteren Teil der Halle einige Kisten. Sie gingen darauf zu und hockten sich hinter die Kisten. "Also ich habe so meine Zweifel, dass man uns hier nicht sehen kann." meinte Piper und sah durch eine Spalte zwischen den Kisten.  
  
"Wenn sie uns entdecken, kann ich uns immer noch wegorben." erklärte Paige zuversichtlich.  
  
Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür am anderen Ende der Halle und das Paar trat ein.  
  
"Warum zerrst du mich hier rein." schimpfte die Frau und versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien.  
  
"Nun sei doch endlich vernünftig, und hör mir zu." Der Mann ließ die Frau los und diese entfernte sich sofort von ihm. "Alles ist schief gelaufen und wir müssen uns vorsehen."  
  
"Wir?" die Frau lachte trocken "Ich habe mich mit keinem Dämonen eingelassen. Und wegen denen lasse ich mir bestimmt nicht mein Leben versauen."  
  
"Aber so versteh doch, sie wollen dir etwas antun, um mich zu treffen." Jammerte der Mann. "Wir müssen jetzt vorsichtig sein."  
  
"Du hättest dich niemals darauf einlassen dürfen, und das mit Samuels hättest du auch verhindern müssen."  
  
"Das war ein Unfall, ich wollte das nicht, das musst du mir glauben."  
  
"Ich muss gar nichts, ich habe die Nase voll davon, wenn du das nicht regelst, dann lasse ich mich scheiden. Jetzt werde ich erst einmal zu meiner Schwester gehen, du wirst mich nicht an irgendeinen sogenannten sicheren Ort schicken, den nur du kennst. Ganz sicher nicht." fauchte sie ihn an.  
  
"Monica bitte, glaub mir doch, ich will nicht dass dir etwas passiert. Ich werde das Ganze so schnell es geht beenden, das verspreche ich dir, ich schaffe das nur nicht sofort." Er ging auf sie zu.  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe."  
  
Während die Schwestern durch die Ritzen zwischen den Kisten sahen und dem Ehedrama zuhörten, bemerkten sie, dass die Luft anfing zu flimmern und Kantos erschien. Blitzschnell erhoben sie sich und sprangen hinter den Kisten hervor. Der Dämon hatte unterdessen dem Mann mit einer kurzen Handbewegung einen Stoß versetzt, so das er bewusstlos auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen war. Die Frau schrie entsetzt auf und streckte abwehrend die Arme aus. Paige schleuderte ein Messer nach dem Dämon, verfehlte ihn aber. Doch so war er wenigstens von der Frau abgelenkt. Phoebe verpasste ihm einen Tritt und er fiel an die Wand. Wütend schleuderte er im Aufstehen einen Energiestrahl nach Piper, doch diese duckte sich und er krachte gegen die Metalltreppe. Phoebe hechtete zu dem Messer, das immer noch auf dem Boden lag und hob es auf. Kurz bevor sie es auf Kantos werfen konnte, verwandelte dieser sich in die Frau. Phoebe stutzte einen Moment, doch dann warf sie den Gegenstand, dem Kantos aber erneut auswich.  
  
"Paige schaff die echte Frau nach hinten, damit wir sie nicht verwechseln und aus Versehen sie verletzen." schrie Piper währenddessen ihrer Schwester zu. Diese ergriff die Frau und orbte sich mit ihr in den hinteren Teil des Raumes.  
  
Anschließen eilte sie zu ihren Schwestern zurück, die sich immer noch mit Kantos abmühten, der sich aber gekonnt wehrte. Paige rief nach dem Messer und als sie es wieder in der Hand hielt, wartete sie einen Moment ab, in dem der Dämon von ihren Schwestern so abgelenkt war, dass er sie nicht bemerkte, und stieß ihm das Messer in den Rücken.  
  
Da Kantos nun kurzzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt war, holte Phoebe ihren Zauberspruch hervor und die drei lasen ihn vor. Der Dämon schaute sie entsetzt an und verschwand brennend vor ihren Augen.  
  
"Geschafft." meinte Phoebe und atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
Die drei begaben sich zu der Frau, die immer noch verängstigt in der Ecke saß. "Geht es ihnen gut?" fragte Piper die Frau vorsichtig.  
  
Sie nickte. "Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung." meinte sie leise, obwohl sie immer noch zitterte. Sie erhob sich und blickte zum anderen Ende des Raumes "Was ist mit Michael?" fragte sie.  
  
"Ich denke ihm ist nichts passiert," erklärte Piper.  
  
"Sind sie sicher, dass ihm nichts fehlt?" erkundigte sich die Frau, während sie langsam zu ihrem Mann ging und sich neben ihn auf den Boden kniete. Piper ließ sich neben ihr nieder und fühlte seinen Puls. "Er ist nur ohnmächtig, der Dämon wollte ihn nicht töten, sondern sie."  
  
Die Frau nickte und sah die Schwestern ängstlich an. "Und was ist mit diesem Dämon?"  
  
"Der Dämon ist tot." teilte ihr Paige mit. "Darüber müssen sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen."  
  
Sie lachte traurig. "Davon gibt es sicher noch mehr, nicht wahr. Michael hatte also doch Recht."  
  
"Wir können sie beschützen," erklärte ihr Phoebe und sah anschließend ihre Schwestern an, die ihr zustimmten. "Wir können sie mit zu uns nach Hause nehmen, wenn sie wollen, dort können sie sich erst einmal ausruhen und die Dämonen werden sie nicht finden."  
  
Die Frau nickte, wollte sich aber scheinbar nicht von ihrem Mann trennen. "Und was ist mit Michael? Werden die Dämonen ihn erneut angreifen?"  
  
"Der Angriff galt ihnen." Erklärte ihr Piper erneut. "Ihn wollen sie lebend haben."  
  
Die Frau seufzte, "Ich denke sie haben Recht." Sie erhob sich. "Gehen wir."  
  
Paige lachte, "naja gehen werden wir nicht, nehmen sie meine Hand."  
  
Als sie kurze Zeit später gemütlich im Wohnzimmer im Halliwell Manor saßen, erzählte ihnen die Frau, ihre Geschichte. Sie hieß Monica Deacon und war mit Michael Deacon verheiratet. Sie hatten sich schon auf der Highschool kennen gelernt und nach dem Studium geheiratet. In der Highschool war Michael der beliebteste Schüler gewesen und Monica war selig, dass er sie als Freundin ausgewählt hatte. Er hatte damals in den Tag hinein gelebt, hatte Parties veranstaltet, Spaß gehabt und das Leben genossen. Für die Schule hatte er sich kaum interessiert, er war reich, warum sollte er sein Leben nicht genießen. Monica hatte ihn deswegen ständig kritisiert, und war überglücklich gewesen, als sich seine Einstellung während seiner Studienzeit vollkommen geändert hatte. Er war zielbewusst geworden, hatte angefangen sich für seine Noten zu interessieren und hatte davon gesprochen den Betrieb seines Vaters noch erfolgreicher zu machen.  
  
Sie seufzte "Ich war überglücklich, neben einem gutaussehenden überall beliebten Freund, hatte ich jetzt auch noch einen erfolgreichen, was wollte ich mehr? Alle beneideten mich." Sie sah die Schwestern nach Bestätigung suchend an. Als diese nur freundlich lächelten, fuhr sie mit ihrer Erzählung fort "Naja, einen Haken hatte die Sache schon, seine neuen Freunde gefielen mir gar nicht. Sie passten nicht zu ihm. Dieser Harold Fleisher war ein dicklicher, schleimiger Idiot und Jared Canterro war hinterlistig und kam aus schlechten Verhältnissen. Wissen sie, Michael hat seinen Vater darum gebeten, Canterro das Studium zu bezahlten, was ich überhaupt nicht verstanden habe. Jared war in der Highschool mit uns in einer Klasse, aber keiner konnte ihn ausstehen, nicht weil er arm war, sondern weil er verschlagen und gemein war. Doch Michael hat sich um ihn gekümmert, ich verstand nie warum, sonst haben ihn solche Leute niemals gekümmert." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Michaels Vater hat ihm jedenfalls das Studium finanziert, er ist ein unglaublich gutmütig Mensch, fast zu gutmütig aus meiner Sicht, er hat beispielsweise sein Unternehmen viel zu lasch geführt. Naja egal, auf der Universität sind Jared und Michael dann zu engen Freunden geworden sind." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe ihm immer gesagt, er soll sich von ihm fern halten, aber er hat ja nicht auf mich gehört. Er meinte Jared ist für seinen Erfolg verantwortlich, also was konnte ich dann noch dagegen sagen?" Sie sah die Schwestern fragend an.  
  
"Sie haben einen Pakt mit den Dämonen geschlossen." Erklärte Paige trocken.  
  
Monica blickte auf. "Ja, das weiß ich heute auch. Aber damals habe ich es nicht gewusst. Ich bin überzeugt dass das Ganze von Jared ausging." Sie schaute missmutig drein. "Ich hätte Michael so nehmen sollen, wie er ist, und nicht versuchen sollen ihn zu ändern. Heute würde ich alles dafür geben, dass er wieder so wäre wie früher. Diese Dämonen machen nur Ärger und jetzt bedrohen sie uns auch noch."  
  
"Wann haben sie das mit den Dämonen denn herausbekommen?" fragte Piper, nachdem Monica einen Moment geschwiegen hatte.  
  
"Vor ein paar Jahren, und zu Anfang war ich schockiert, aber dann hat Michael es mir erklärt und ich habe darüber nachgedacht, und eingesehen, dass es nicht so schlimm ist. Ich meine wir waren reich und erfolgreich und als Gegenleistung musste er nur weiterhin seine Waffenfabrik erfolgreich führen und den Verkauf ankurbeln. Daran war ja nichts Schlimmes." Versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Solch ein Pakt mit der Unterwelt ist immer schlimm und falsch." Gab Piper zu bedenken.  
  
"Ja, vielleicht. Aber zu Anfang habe ich es akzeptiert, aber dann ist für Michael alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Und ich wollte ihn nicht einfach so im Stich lassen. Die Dämonen vertrauten auf einmal Michael, Fleisher und den Canterros nicht mehr und Michael hatte Angst, dass Canterro und seine Frau irgendetwas unternommen hatten, um sie zu hintergehen und dass wir alle dafür büßen müssen." Sie seufzte. "Und dann hat einer von Michaels Mitarbeiter Adam Samuels auch noch das mit den Dämonen herausgefunden und wollte es Michaels Vater erzählen. Der alte Mann hätte einen Herzinfakt bekommen." meinte sie entrüstet. "Also hat Michael seine Freunde darum gebeten, es zu verhindern, ohne Samuels dabei zu töten. Aber er ist trotz Michaels Bitte gestorben. Michael denkt nun, das war Absicht, um ihm zu zeigen, wer die Kontrolle hat, und seit dem fühlt er sich verfolgt."  
  
"Und das zu Recht, schließlich wollte der Dämon sie töten." Überlegte Phoebe. "Was will er von ihrem Mann?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, und ich denke Michael weiß es auch nicht. Wie schon gesagt, er denkt die Canterros stecken dahinter, aber sie haben ihn nicht eingeweiht. Und jetzt ist auch noch Fleisher verschwunden und die Dämonen denken, er hat sie verraten."  
  
"Meinen sie, dass die Canterros wieder die Seiten gewechselt haben." Fragte Paige nachdenklich.  
  
Monica lachte hart auf. "Nie im Leben, die wollen ihnen eher Konkurrenz machen."  
  
"Wir müssen sie auf jeden Fall in Sicherheit bringen." Beschloss Piper und rief Leo. Er erschien sofort, was Monica schon gar nicht mehr zu wundern schien. Sie hatte an dem heutigen Tag schon genug erlebt.  
  
Sie seuftze erneut. "Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich mich momentan von Michael trenne, das ist alles zu viel für mich."  
  
"Wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist, dann sollten sie sich im Moment besser verstecken." Entgegnete Paige. "Wir sorgen dafür, dass sie an einen sicheren Ort gebracht werden."  
  
Nachdem Leo mit Monica verschwunden war, ließ sich Paige auf einem Sessel nieder. "Ganz schön naiv die Gute." meinte sie.  
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen." pflichtete Phoebe ihr bei und setzte sich ebenfalls hin. "Und was machen wir nun?"  
  
"Was können wir schon machen," meinte Piper "Abwarten. Und vielleicht sollten wir uns mal um diese Canterros kümmern."  
  
"Gute Idee" erklärte Phoebe "Heute Abend treffe ich mich sowieso mit Cole, da kann ich ihn fragen, was er über die Chemiefabrik in Erfahrung gebracht hat."  
  
"Warum kümmert er sich überhaupt darum." Wunderte sich Paige.  
  
"Ich glaube, er denkt, diese Gruppe hat etwas mit den Schüssen auf Helen zu tun." Erklärte Phoebe.  
  
"Toll, und zielstrebig läuft er dabei auf Dämonen zu." Erwiderte Piper trocken und sah auf die Uhr. "Ich mache heute jedenfalls nichts mehr in dieser Richtung. Ich muss gleich ins P3. Machen wir uns doch morgen darüber Gedanken."  
  
"Gute Idee, ich habe heute Abend auch was besseres vor, als Dämonen zu jagen." Meinte Paige und räkelte sich auf dem Sofa.  
  
"Du willst schon ins P3?" Fragte Phoebe und wendete sich überrascht an Piper. "Wie spät ist es denn?" Nachdem Piper ihr die Uhrzeit gesagt hatte, sprang sie überrascht auf. "Mist," teilte sie ihren Schwestern mit. "Ich wollte doch einen Tisch im Tibra reservieren."  
  
"Tja, dafür ist es jetzt wohl zu spät, sie nehmen die Reservierungen nur bis 18.00 Uhr entgegen." Klärte Paige sie auf. "Da müsst ihr wohl woanders hin oder bis Mitternacht warten."  
  
"Ach was soll's dann warten wir halt, wird schon nicht so lange dauern." meinte Phoebe optimistisch und ging die Treppe hoch. 


	26. Kapitel 26

Hallo Kelara, vielen Dank für dein Review, ich finde es toll zu hören, was du von der Geschichte hältst. Leider bin ich heute nur dazu gekommen zwei Kapitel durchzulesen. Aber es ist ja bald Wochenende da habe ich mehr Zeit.  
  
Ich weiß, dass Phoebe in dem Kapitel zuvor etwas übertrieben reagiert hat, aber ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass sie das tun würde. Ich konnte es in der Serie auch kaum ertragen wie sie sich verhalten hat, sie war so unfair zu Cole. Ich stimme dir völlig zu, dass sie sich vieles selbst zuzuschreiben hat. Aber ich habe mich bemüht in meiner Geschichte fair zu ihr zu sein, obwohl ich ihr Verhalten nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte, vieles daran fand ich unglaubwürdig, komischerweise konnte ich Cole da immer fiel besser verstehen.  
  
Der Ältestenrat ist halt ein bisschen übervorsichtig, sie hatten für Cole ein normales Leben geplant, das war der Sinn der Sache, aber es hat sich eben anders entwickelt.  
  
26. Kapitel  
  
Als Cole am Abend an der Tür klingelte, hatten Phoebes Schwestern das Haus bereits verlassen. Sie ließ ihn kurz herein, holte noch ihre Tasche und machte sich dann mit ihm auf den Weg. Im Auto erzählte sie Cole, dass sie vergessen hatte, im Tibra einen Tisch vorzubestellen.  
  
"Meinetwegen müssen wir nicht da hin." Entgegnete Cole daraufhin, aber Phoebe hatte beschlossen, dass sie es wenigstens versuchen sollten, einen Platz zu ergattern.  
  
Als sie vor dem Lokal ankamen, hörten sie schon von weitem, dass es restlos gefüllt war. Doch Phoebe ließ sich nicht abhalten und sie traten hinein. Der Vorraum war in dunklen Tönen gehalten und an der hinteren Ecke befand sich eine Bar, an der schon zahlreiche Gäste warteten. Phoebe ging ohne zu Zögern auf den Mann zu, der am Eingang zum eigentlichen Restaurant stand. Sie teilte ihm mit, dass sie vergessen hatte, einen Tisch zu reservieren. Der Mann schaute sie mit einem überheblichen Lächeln an. "Am Freitag Abend muss man im Tibra schon einen Tisch reservieren."  
  
Phoebe schaute an ihm vorbei in den Saal und sah noch einige leere Tische. "Aber so voll sieht es gar nicht aus." Erklärte sie ihm.  
  
"Das täuscht," meinte der Mann und verstellte ihr die Sicht. "Also ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich für sie etwas tun kann." Er schaute sie missbilligend an, als würden sie nicht in so ein Lokal passen.  
  
"Was wollen sie denn damit sagen?" fragte Cole und ging einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu.  
  
Phoebe hielt ihn zurück "Wir können ja warten, bis sie einen Tisch frei haben." meinte sie versöhnlich.  
  
"Darauf würde ich nicht hoffen. Aber bitte, ganz wie sie wünschen, ich merke sie vor."  
  
"Da habe ich so meine Zweifel," meinte Cole, als er sich mit Phoebe in Richtung der Bar begab. "Von mir aus können wir gerne woanders hingehen, dieser selbstgefällige Idiot gibt uns sowieso nie einen Tisch."  
  
Phoebe erspähte an der Bar einen Platz und ließ sich nieder. "Lass uns doch erst mal abwarten, es sah wirklich nicht besonders voll aus, die meisten Gäste befinden sich hier im Vorraum. Und wenn im Lokal die die Gäste fehlen, dann wird er uns schon reinlassen."  
  
Cole ließ sich neben ihr nieder und sie bestellten sich etwas zu trinken.  
  
"Hm," meinte Cole, "Was soll denn an diesem Restaurant so besonders sein?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, es ist in, und alle behaupten man muss mal hier gewesen sein."  
  
Er sah sich um. "An der Einrichtung kann es jedenfalls nicht liegen." Er griff sich eine Speisekarte, die an der Bar auslagen, um sie zu inspizieren. "Und die Gerichte scheinen auch nicht besonders einfallsreich zu sein."  
  
"Warte doch erst mal ab." erwiderte Phoebe und nahm ihm die Karte aus der Hand, um sie ihrerseits zu betrachten. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, an diesem Abend in dieses Restaurant zu gehen und davon würde sie so leicht nichts abbringen.  
  
Cole beobachtete eine Zeit den Türsteher und wandte sich dann lieber Phoebe zu. "Hast du etwas über das Symbol herausgefunden?"  
  
"Was? Ach das, nein, tut mir Leid, bis jetzt nicht." antwortete sie vage, während sie in ihrem Drink herumrührte "Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich über diese Canterro Chemiefabrik herausgefunden."  
  
Er lachte kurz auf. "Du bist wirklich gut," er schaute sie fasziniert an. "Immer wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle weichst du aus und stellst mir im Gegenzug deine."  
  
Sie schaute hoch und meinte beleidigt. "Das stimmt gar nicht. Es würde mich nur interessieren."  
  
"Wieso interessieren dich diese Canterros?"  
  
"Jetzt hast du mir eine Gegenfrage gestellt, tut mir Leid, du bist zuerst dran."  
  
"Na gut, ich weiß eigentlich nichts."  
  
Phoebe sah ihn argwöhnisch an.  
  
"Nein wirklich, ich habe nur eine Besichtigungstour durch die Fabrik gemacht." Cole dachte kurz nach, ob er ihr etwas von den Unterlagen erzählen sollte, aber warum eigentlich nicht, vielleicht würde sie dann ja auch gesprächiger werden, obwohl das bisher nie funktioniert hatte. "Und dann habe ich zufällig noch ein paar Unterlagen gefunden, mit denen ich aber bisher nichts anfangen kann."  
  
"Geheime Unterlagen." Fragte sie aufgeregt.  
  
"Ja, sowas in der Art. Bei den einen handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um Unterlagen über irgendwelche Forschungen und bei den anderen um Gelände- und Bauzeichnungen, ich habe sie mir bisher noch nicht genau angesehen."  
  
"Wie bist du denn daran gekommen?"  
  
Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Alles sage ich dir nun auch nicht."  
  
"Na gut, aber könnte ich sie mir mal ansehen?" Phoebe sah ihn bittend an. Vielleicht enthielten sie ja Informationen, die ihnen irgendwie weiterhelfen konnten.  
  
"Die Forschungsunterlagen hat Trisha Raymond."  
  
"Trisha Raymond?" fragte sie überrascht. Was hatte er mit dieser Trisha Raymond zu tun?  
  
"Ja sie ist Chemikerin und sie will sie untersuchen. Die Zeichnungen sind noch in meinem Büro."  
  
"Sind sie da sicher?"  
  
"Klar, wer sollte sich denn dafür interessieren?" wunderte Cole sich, überrascht von ihrer Frage. "Außerdem weiß kein Mensch dass ich sie habe, außer dir." er sah sie verschwörerisch an.  
  
"Und ich werde es sicher niemandem sagen." meinte sie und lächelte ihn an. Er hatte anscheinend wirklich keine Ahnung mit wem er es da zu tun hatte.  
  
"Wollen wir hier wirklich warten," wechselte er das Thema.  
  
Phoebe nickte und schaute sich um. Der Vorraum hatte sich inzwischen etwas geleert, während es im Lokal voller geworden war.  
  
Eine Stunde später warteten sie immer noch auf einen Tisch. Cole beobachtete, wie ständig Gäste das Restaurant verließen und neue Gäste an ihren Tisch geführt wurden. Langsam reichte es ihm. "Hast du das gesehen?" Fragte er Phoebe und zeigte auf ein Paar, das der unsympathische Mann in den Saal des Restaurants führte. "Die kamen nach uns und er tat sie trotzdem vorgezogen." Regte er sich auf.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hatten sie eine Reservierung."  
  
"Quatsch, sie haben seit einer halben Stunde mit uns gewartet, also entweder haben sie den Kerl bestochen, oder der Idiot hat etwas gegen uns, was ich stark annehme."  
  
Phoebe musste ihm leider zustimmen. "Ich denke du hast recht, der schleimige Kerl gibt uns nie einen Tisch, und so toll kann es hier auch gar nicht sein, die Leute verlassen den Laden immer ziemlich schnell." Sie blickte auf die Uhr die an der Wand hing. "Wir geben ihm noch Zeit, bis wir unsere Drinks ausgetrunken haben, sonst gehen wir."  
  
Cole schaute weiterhin aufgebracht in Richtung des Lokals und musste plötzlich grinsen. "Weißt du, manchmal wünsche ich mir ich könnte so einen Würgegriff, dann würde ich einfach die Hand heben und alle würden tun, was ich will." Er hob kurz die Hand um es zu demonstrieren. Phoebe schaute ihn beunruhigt von der Seite an, doch Cole bemerkte ihren Blick gar nicht, da er immer noch wütend zu dem Einlasser schaute "Ich würde meinen Griff anwenden und sofort würde dieser Idiot uns den besten Platz geben und müsste auch noch höflich sein." Er schaute sie mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln an und registrierte ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. "Hey, was ist los?" Er schaute sie fragend an, und als sie nichts sagte, fügte er hinzu. "Das war doch nur Spaß, das kann doch sowieso niemand, außer im Film."  
  
"Würdest du dir das wirklich wünschen?" Fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
"Was? Die Macht meinen Willen durchzusetzen?"  
  
"Ja! So in der Art." Meinte sie ernst und schaute ihn forschend an.  
  
Cole bemerkte ihren Blick und sagte vorsichtshalber "Nein, natürlich nicht." Obwohl die Vorstellung für ihn schon einen gewissen Reiz hatte. Doch er hatte keine Lust, mit Phoebe über solch unrealistische Fantasien zu streiten.  
  
Sie schwieg einen Moment. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das ganze wirklich nicht ernst gemeint. Trotzdem musste Phoebe ihm eine Frage stellen. "Paige hat mir erzählt, dass du einen Traum von einem Monster hattest."  
  
"Was?" er starrte sie erstaunt an. Über was für komische Themen unterhielten sich diese Schwestern denn? Hatten sie keinen interessanteren Gesprächsstoff, als dass Phoebes verrückter Ex-Ehemann Albträume von einem Monster hatte?  
  
"Hattest du ihn öfter?" fragte Phoebe vorsichtig weiter.  
  
"Nein. Wieso, wie kommst du nur darauf?" das Ganze irritierte ihn nun doch. "Was hat das zu bedeuten? Du kennst doch nicht etwa dieses Balthasar- Monster?" fragte Cole leicht amüsiert.  
  
"Nein, vergiss es."  
  
"Vergessen? Du stellst mir eine Frage nach einem für mich völlig idiotischen Traum, der für dich aber doch eine Bedeutung zu haben scheint."  
  
"Quatsch, er hat nichts zu bedeuten, tut mir Leid, dass ich damit angefangen habe."  
  
Cole schaute sie immer noch irritiert an. Was kümmerte es Phoebe, wenn er einen irren Albtraum von einem roten Glatzenmonster hatte, das wie ein Catcher aussah. Das Schlimme an der ganzen Sache war, dass es auch für ihn nicht so unwichtig gewesen war, wie er meinte. Er hatte gespürt, dass es nicht nur ein einfacher Albtraum war. Und Phoebe hatte dieses Gefühl noch verstärkt. Aber so ein Traum konnte einfach nichts bedeuten, beruhigte er sich und schaute weiterhin zu dem Türsteher, der wieder einmal ein anderes Paar zu einem Tisch führte.  
  
Phoebe blickte inzwischen auch wieder zum Eingang des Restaurants und konnte Cole langsam verstehen, sie hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn dieser snobistische Türsteher sie hofieren müsste. Sie seufzte. "Du hast Recht, er hat was gegen uns, wir können hier bis in alle Ewigkeit warten, und er gibt uns nie einen Tisch."  
  
Cole blickte einer Vierergruppe hinterher, die gerade das Lokal verließ. "Ich denke bald hat er keine Wahl mehr, es gehen viel mehr Leute, als kommen. Wenn er nicht ein leeres Restaurant haben will, dann muss er uns wohl oder übel bald einen Tisch geben. Das Problem ist nur, ich habe gar keine Lust mehr."  
  
"Und mir ist schon der Hunger vergangen." lachte Phoebe, als sie plötzlich ein Klingeln in ihrer Tasche hörte. Sie holte ihr Telefon heraus und hörte eine aufgeregte Piper, die sie dazu aufforderte sofort ins P3 zu kommen. Es gäbe Probleme.  
  
Entschuldigend sah sie Cole an. "Das war Piper." Teilte sie ihm mit. "Sie hat gesagt ich müsse sofort kommen, es gäbe Probleme. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Cole. Dieser ganze Abend ist total verkorkst, ich mache es wieder gut."  
  
Er sah dass es ihr wirklich Leid tat und er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist nicht so schlimm. Aber kannst du nicht noch 5 Minuten warten, ich wette dann bietet der Kerl uns einen Tisch an und ich würde ihm so gerne sagen, nein danke, wir haben etwas besseres vor."  
  
Sie lachte. "Also das will ich mir auch nicht entgehen lassen."  
  
Wie Cole es vorausgesagt hatte, winkte der Mann sie ein paar Minuten später lässig zu sich herüber. Sie gingen freudestrahlend auf ihn zu und erzählten ihm hochmütig, dass sie jetzt keine Zeit mehr hätten. Ein verärgerter Einlasser blieb zurück und die beiden verließen lachend das Lokal. Draußen angekommen fragte Phoebe noch einmal. "Und du bist nicht böse?"  
  
"Dass ich nicht in dieses dämliche Restaurant komme? Nein! Dass du gehen musst? Natürlich."  
  
Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter. "Wir können uns ja morgen sehen. Und ich löse dein Essen in einem sympathischeren Restaurant ein." Schlug sie vor.  
  
Phoebe ließ sich von Cole nach Hause fahren und stieg nachdem er verschwunden war in ihr Auto, um ins P3 zu fahren. Als sie dort ankam, fand sie eine völlig aufgelöste Piper vor. Sie war mit Leo in einem Raum im hinteren Teil des Clubs. Sie warteten noch einen Moment, bis Paige kam und dann begann Piper zu erzählen. Sie hatte einen Besuch von Michael Deacon gehabt, der sie aufgebracht nach seiner Frau gefragt hatte. "Er schwankte immer zwischen wir hätten sie umgebracht und wir hätten sie entführt."  
  
"Wie ist er überhaupt auf uns gekommen." Fragte Phoebe entsetzt.  
  
"Tja das Schlimmste kommt erst noch. Er hat eine Überwachungskamera in der Lagerhalle und damit hat er uns gefilmt. Dummerweise hat er mich gekannt, weil sie schon öfter Gäste hier waren."  
  
"So ein Pech." meinte Phoebe "Berühmtheit hat halt auch ihre Nachteile."  
  
"Aber was noch ärgerlicher ist, er hat Aufnahmen davon, wie Paige seiner Frau ein Messer in den Rücken gestochen hat."  
  
"Oh nein," meinte Paige entsetzt, "das darf doch nicht wahr sein."  
  
"Leider doch, ich habe ihn beruhigt und ihm mitgeteilt, dass wir seiner Frau nichts getan haben und sie nur in Sicherheit gebracht haben. Doch er hat nicht auf mich gehört. Er will seine Frau wiederhaben, oder er gibt die Aufzeichnungen an die Presse weiter."  
  
"Warum nicht gleich an die Polizei?" fragte Paige höhnisch. "Dann lande ich gleich morgen im Knast."  
  
"Er will selber nicht die Polizei einschalten, aber das mit der Presse hat er Ernst gemeint. Er gibt uns bis morgen früh Zeit, sonst handelt er."  
  
"Ob Presse oder Polizei, merkt er nicht, dass das keinen großen Unterschied macht?" fragte Phoebe.  
  
Piper zuckte die Achseln. "Er war ziemlich aufgebracht und als ich ihn darauf hingewiesen habe, da hat er mir gar nicht richtig zugehört. Also ich würde nicht darauf hoffen, dass er diesen Zusammenhang selbst herstellt und es daraufhin sein läßt." meinte sie düster.  
  
"Dann lassen wir ihn doch einfach mit seiner Frau reden." Paige wandte sich an Leo. "Läßt sich das einrichten." Fragte sie ihn.  
  
Leo dachte kurz nach "Ich werde sie fragen, vielleicht kann sie ihn ja zur Vernunft bringen." Leo verschwand und die Schwestern begaben sich in den Club, wo sie noch eine freie Ecke fanden, um sich relativ ungestört niederlassen zu können.  
  
Eine viertel Stunde später war Leo wieder da und kam mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf sie zu.  
  
"Was ist los." fragte Piper, die das Schlimmste annahm.  
  
"Sie will nicht mit ihm reden, sie denkt durch ihn würden die Dämonen ihre Spur wieder aufnehmen können."  
  
"Dieses undankbare Biest, wir retten ihr das Leben, und sie will noch nicht einmal mit ihrem blöden Ehemann reden." meckerte Paige.  
  
"Und was sollen wir ihrer Meinung nach tun?" Fragte Phoebe aufgebracht.  
  
"Sie hat mir erzählt, dass er die Disketten mit den Überwachungsaufnahmen immer in einem Safe in seinem Firmenbüro unterbringt. Sie meint ihr könntet diese Aufnahmen aus dem Safe holen und dann wäre das Problem gelöst. Den Code kennt sie leider nicht. Aber für Paige dürfte das ja kein allzu großes Problem sein."  
  
"Macht er denn keine Sicherheitskopien und ist das Ganze nicht sowieso auf der Festplatte gespeichert?" Fragte Piper skeptisch.  
  
"Monica ist sicher, dass er nicht glauben wird, dass Sicherheitskopien nötig sind, er ist davon überzeugt, dass sein Safe der sicherste auf der Welt ist. Außerdem speichert er die Daten nie auf der Festplatte, oder löscht sie sofort wieder, und zwar unwiderbringlich. Er ist der Meinung, sonst hätten auch andere in der Firma Zugang dazu. Und das will er tunlichst vermeiden. Das einzige Problem, dass es geben könnte ist, wenn er die Daten bereits an eine Journalistin weitergegeben hat, die beim Daylight Express arbeitet. Das ist eine Klatschjournalistin, der Michael immer aktuelle Fotos oder Berichte sendet, damit sie Berichte über die Deacons veröffentlicht, was sie schon öfter gemacht hat. Michael hat ihre Email Adresse und es könnte sein, dass er ihr in seiner Wut die Aufnahmen schon zugeschickt hat."  
  
"Nein, das glaube ich nicht, er hat uns schließlich Zeit bis morgen gegeben." gab Piper zu bedenken.  
  
"Jedenfalls sollt ihr dies nachprüfen. Sein Passwort ist Sunny, so nennt er Monica gerne."  
  
"Wie interessant." meinte Paige sarkastisch.  
  
"Und wenn er doch noch andere Aufnahmen hat oder es schief geht?" fragte Piper skeptisch.  
  
Leo sah die Schwestern zweifelnd an. "Das darf nicht passieren. Denn ob ich sie dazu überreden kann, sich mit ihm zu treffen, denke ich nicht. Sie hat panische Angst dass die Dämonen sie noch einmal angreifen, und ich kann sie nicht dazu zwingen."  
  
"Na toll." Meinte Paige. "Dann hilft es nichts, verbringen wir einen netten Freitag Abend damit, einen Safe zu knacken." Die Schwestern begaben sich in einen Nebenraum und Paige orbte sie in das Büro von Michael Deacon.  
  
Es war stockdunkel dort, da das Büro in der Mitte des Gebäudes lag und keine Fenster hatte. "Komischer Typ." meinte Paige. "Ist hier der Chef und sucht sich so ein scheußliches Büro ohne Fenster aus."  
  
Sie schauten sich um und erblickten an der Wand das Bild, dass Leo beschrieben hatte. Piper nahm es vorsichtig ab und dahinter erschien der Tresor. Phoebe begab sich unterdessen zum Computer und schaltete ihn an. "Aber der Chefsessel ist vom Feinsten." Teilte sie Paige mit und lehnte sich bequem zurück.  
  
Paige hatte unterdessen nach der Tresortür verlangt und hielt sie in den Händen. Piper schaute in den Tresor und holte zahlreiche CD-ROMs hervor. "Und woher wissen wir nun, wo die Aufnahmen von der Überwachungskamera sind." fragte sich Piper und sah auf die Etiketten. "Oh wie praktisch, er hat sie beschriftet. Schaut mal."  
  
Paige sah ihr über die Schulte und las vor. "Sunnys Entführung. Wie passend."  
  
Sie schaute erneut in den Safe "Aber ich denke wir nehmen besser das ganze Zeug mit, man kann ja nie wissen." Sie stopfte sich alle Disketten in die Tasche. Zum Schluß lag nur noch etwas Geld und einige Akten in dem Safe, die sie aber nicht weiter interessierten.  
  
Phoebe hatte unterdessen den Computer gestartet und war im Email Programm. "Oh nein," Entfuhr es ihr "Er hat die E-mail wirklich schon geschickte. Mit Anhang." Sie probierte den Anhang zu öffnen, aber der Computer zeigte an, dass er die Datei nicht mehr finden konnte. Deacon hatte sie unwiderbringlich gelöscht.  
  
"Was machen wir denn jetzt." Phoebe sah auf die E-Mail Adresse. "Kate Ferrucci" las sie vor. "Ich denke wir werden diese E-mail irgendwie abfangen müssen." Sie schaute auf die Uhrzeit. "Sie wird sie noch nicht erhalten haben, er hat sie erst heute Abend abgeschickt, und ich denke nicht, dass sie so lange gearbeitet hat." Sie sah ihre Schwestern an. "Ich hoffe nicht."  
  
Ohne zu Zögern orbte Paige sie in Coles Büro im Daylight Express und sie begaben sich auf die Suche nach dem Büro von Kate Ferrucci. Phoebe ließ ihre Schwestern vorgehen, da sie noch einen kurzen Blick in die unterste Schublade von Coles Schreibtische werfen wollte. Als sie sie öffnete, erblickte sie den Umschlag, der dort immer noch verschlossen lag. Zufrieden schloß sie die Schublade und ging ihren Schwestern hinterher.  
  
In dem Gebäude was es ruhig und nur die Notbeleuchtung war an. Die Schwestern gingen die Korridore ab und suchten an den Schildern der einzelnen Büros den Namen von Kate Ferrucci. Nachdem sie einem Wachmann ausgewichen waren, fanden sie zwei Stockwerke tiefer endlich das gesuchte Büro. Sie gingen vorsichtig hinein und stellten den Computer an. Kate Ferruccis Name und eine Nummer erschien. Doch anschließend mussten sie ein Passwort eingeben.  
  
"Mist" meinte Paige und drückt auf Enter, doch der Computer teilte ihr mit, dass dies das falsche Passwort war. "Wie kommen wir nur an das dumme Passwort. Habt ihr eine Idee, oder gibt es für so was einen kleinen Zauber."  
  
"Nicht das ich wüsste." erklärte Piper und sah zu Phoebe rüber. "Meinst du Cole kann uns da irgendwie helfen Phoebe."  
  
"Du meinst er kennt ihr Passwort." Frage Phoebe wenig begeistert von der Vorstellung, dass er das Passwort von Kate Ferrucci kannte, deren Foto zusammen mit einigen Prominenten auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Sie blickte mit einem strahlend weißen Lächeln in die Kamera.  
  
"Vielleicht gibt es ja ein generelles Passwort, oder so was. Kannst du ihn nicht mal kurz anrufen und danach fragen?"  
  
Phoebe sah sie skeptisch an. "Das ist doch etwas auffällig" meinte sie und lächelte zufrieden. "Ich glaube ich habe eine bessere Idee. Ich gehe bei ihm vorbei und frage ganz unauffällig danach und im Anschluss rufe ich an und teile es euch mit. Dann könnt ihr noch einmal hierher kommen und es ausprobieren."  
  
Paige zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte den Computer wieder ab. "Meinetwegen, mir fällt auch nichts besseres ein." 


	27. Kapitel 27

Kapitel 27  
  
Paige orbte die drei in die Nähe von Coles Apartment. Als sie sich von Phoebe verabschieden wollten, fragte Paige sie mit einem boshaften Lächeln "Und wann soll ich dich wieder abholen? Nachdem wir die Email gelöscht haben?"  
  
"Ich denke ich komme schon allein nach Hause. Wozu gibt es schließlich Taxis." Teilte sie ihren Schwestern mit und sah zu, wie sie wieder verschwanden. Dann drehte sie sich um und betrat das Apartmenthaus. Als sie vor Coles Tür ankam, klingelte sie und wartete, hoffentlich war er Zuhause.  
  
Nachdem Cole Phoebe nach Hause gebracht hatte, hatte er kein Interesse mehr daran gehabt, noch etwas zu unternehmen, und war nach Hause gefahren. Er hatte einen langweiligen Film im Fernsehen gesehen, doch trotz allem keine Lust gehabt, bei Peter vorbeizuschauen, da er noch von dessen schlechter Laune am Vormittag genug hatte. Er schaute überrascht auf die Uhr, als es gegen halb 11 an der Tür klingelte. Er stand auf und öffnete die Tür. "Phoebe" meinte er überrascht, aber mehr als erfreut. "Dich hätte ich jetzt nicht mehr erwartet." Er zog sie glücklich in seine Wohnung. "Zum Essen ist es jetzt wohl etwas spät" stellte er fest und küsste sie zur Begrüßung.  
  
Phoebe erwiderte seinen Kuss und vergaß fast, warum sie eigentlich gekommen war. Vorsichtig löste sie sich von ihm. "Warte," meinte sie und lächelte "also ich habe schon noch Hunger." Sie ging in die Küche herüber und schaute sich nach ihm um. "Was hast du denn noch da?"  
  
"Du willst wirklich noch etwas essen?" Er ging ihr hinterher und schaute sich um. "Tja, da du mich heute eigentlich einladen wolltest habe ich nichts da. Höchstens ein paar Gerichte für die Mikrowelle oder Chips." Er hielt eine Tüte mit Chips hoch.  
  
"Für den Anfang reicht es." meinte Phoebe, ergriff die Tüte und ging zu einem Sessel in der Nähe des Fernsehers. Sie setzte sich gemütlich hin und wartete, bis Cole ihr gegenüber Platz genommen hatte. Sie musste erst die Sache mit dem Passwort klären, bevor sie sich anderen Dingen zuwenden konnten.  
  
"Habt ihr eure Probleme gelöst." fragte Cole, der immer noch etwas überrascht, von ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen war.  
  
"Beinahe, war nicht so tragisch." Sie dachte kurz nach und entschied dann, dass es unnütz war, lange darum herumreden. "Sag mal, wie ist das bei euch bei der Zeitung eigentlich mit den Passwörter beim Anmelden." Fragte sie gerade heraus.  
  
"Was?" Er schaute sie erstaunt an.  
  
"Also bei uns beispielsweise kennen wir untereinander die jeweiligen Passwörter, falls mal jemand krank ist. Sonst kommt man womöglich nicht an einen wichtigen Artikel oder so. Einige Mitarbeiter finden das natürlich nicht so gut, weil sie denken, jeder könnte an ihre geheimen Notizen. Aber was ist denn da schon so groß geheim." Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Cole lächelte und meinte trocken. "Sag mir doch einfach, was du wirklich wissen willst. Es muss ja ziemlich wichtig sein, wenn du so spät noch vorbeigekommen bist."  
  
"Also du musst jetzt nicht denken, dass ich nur deswegen gekommen bin." Phoebe sah ihn empört an. "Ich wollte das nützliche mit dem privaten verbinden." Sie lächelte zufrieden.  
  
"Und was ist das Nützliche?"  
  
"Kennst du eine Kate Ferrucci?" fing sie an.  
  
Cole schüttelte den Kopf "Nein, sollte ich?"  
  
"Sie arbeitet beim Daylight Express in der Abteilung für Gesellschaftsklatsch."  
  
Er schaute immer noch nachdenklich und meinte entschuldigend "Ich bin noch nicht so lange bei der Zeitung, dass ich alle Mitarbeiter kenne."  
  
"Na gut, jedenfalls hat ein blöder Idiot dieser Kate Ferrucci kompromittierende Fotos von meiner Schwester Paige zugeschickt. Und die will sie wieder haben."  
  
"Du willst also den Brief abfangen."  
  
"Nein, die E-mail löschen. Und daher brauche ich das Passwort. Also kennst du es vielleicht zufällig."  
  
"Was für Fotos sind das denn?" Fragte er sie mit einem interessierten Blick. "Sie kam mir nicht so vor, als wäre ihr irgendetwas so peinlich, dass sie gleich in die Zeitung einbrechen will."  
  
Phoebe warf einen Kräcker zu ihm herüber und meinte "Da kennst du sie eben schlecht. Und darum geht es auch gar nicht. Kannst du mir das Passwort nun sagen oder nicht."  
  
Cole dachte kurz nach. "Hm, vor kurzem wurde das System umgestellt und alle haben das gleiche Passwort bekommen. Die meisten haben es mittlerweile natürlich schon geändert, egal ob sie sollten oder nicht." Gab er zu bedenken. "Aber probieren könnte man es. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und sie gehört zu den Leuten, die erst darauf warten, bis man sie dazu auffordert." Er sprang auf und griff nach seinem Autoschlüssel. "Okay, dann lass uns erst mal gehen."  
  
Phoebe schaute ihn erstaunt an. "Was?"  
  
"Na du bist doch gekommen, damit ich dich in die Zeitung schleusen kann."  
  
"Nein eigentlich nicht." Phoebe sah ihm an, dass er ihr kein Wort glaubte.  
  
"Wie will Paige denn sonst dort reinkommen? Selbst mit den größten Überredungskünsten kommt sie an unserem Pförtner nicht vorbei." Erklärte Cole ihr voller Überzeugung.  
  
"Unterschätz' sie da lieber nicht."  
  
"Glaub mir, sie muss es gar nicht erst versuchen, der Kerl läßt sich nicht erweichen. Also komm schon." Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.  
  
Phoebe stand auf und ging auf ihn zu, warum eigentlich nicht, was konnte schon schief gehen. Wie sollte sie ihm schließlich erklären, dass Paige ganz mühelos an dem Pförtner vorbei kommen konnte. Sie musste ihr nur vorher noch sagen, was sie vorhatten, damit sie nicht zu einem ungünstigen Moment in Kate Ferruccis Büro erscheinen würde. "Ich muss Paige nur vorher Bescheid sagen."  
  
"Sie will doch nicht etwa mit?" Fragte Cole, der nicht besonders begeistert von dieser Vorstellung war.  
  
Phoebe lachte. "Nein, aber sie macht sich Sorgen." Sie schaute ihn an. "Und wer weiß, vielleicht verschaffst du dir dadurch ein paar Pluspunkte bei ihr."  
  
"Mein größtes Ziel." murmelte er, während Phoebe ihr Handy herausholte und Paige anrief.  
  
"Paige, es ist alles in Ordnung, ich fahre mit Cole jetzt zum Zeitungsgebäude."  
  
"Mit Cole, warum das denn?" Hörte sie am anderen Ende die entsetzte Stimme.  
  
"Es wird schon alles klappen, du musst nur Zuhause auf uns warten." Schärfte sie ihrer Schwester ein, und legte wieder auf, bevor diese noch etwas sagen konnte.  
  
"Alles klar." wandte sie sich wieder an Cole. "Lass uns gehen."  
  
Vor dem Gebäude des Daylight Express war es um diese Uhrzeit fast menschenleer. Cole und Phoebe betraten die Empfangshalle, wo bereits ein sehr korrekt aussehender Pförtner wartete. Er beobachtete aufmerksam den Eingang, und ließ sich nicht durch einen Fernseher oder andere Aktivitäten von seiner Aufgabe abhalten. "Guten Abend, so spät wollen sie noch arbeiten?" fragte er sie misstrauisch.  
  
"Guten Abend, tja sie wissen ja, wie das ist, wenn man ein paar wichtige Sachen in seinem Büro liegen gelassen hat." meinte Cole und gab ihm seinen Ausweis.  
  
"Nein." erwiderte der Mann missbilligend und brachte damit zum Ausdruck, dass ihm so etwas nicht passieren konnte. Dann betrachtete er aufmerksam Coles Ausweis. Nachdem er nichts an ihm auszusetzen hatte, trug er Coles Namen ein und gab ihm den Ausweis zurück. Dann wandte er sich an Phoebe. "Und ihr Ausweis." Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Sie ist mein Gast, sie arbeitet hier nicht." Teilte Cole ihm langsam leicht genervt mit.  
  
"Ich benötige trotzdem ihre Personalien, gerade um diese Uhrzeit, Vorschrift ist Vorschrift."  
  
"Kein Problem." Phoebe nannte ihm ihre Personalien und er ließ sie widerwillig durch.  
  
"Ich hoffe sie finden auch was sie suchen." Rief er ihnen hinterher.  
  
"Meine Güte," meinte Phoebe. "Wir sollten uns besser beeilen, der stoppt die Zeit, die wir uns hier aufhalten bestimmt mit der Stoppuhr."  
  
Cole machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Ach, um den kümmert sich hier niemand, der führt sich immer so wichtig auf, er braucht das anscheinend. Seine Aufzeichnungen landen meist irgendwo in der Ablage, wo sie niemand mehr zu Gesicht bekommt."  
  
"Aber du weißt doch, was der denkt, was wir hier wollen." Gab Phoebe amüsiert zu bedenken.  
  
"Als ob wir dafür keinen besseren Platz hätten."  
  
"Vielleicht turnt das manche Leute ja an." meinte Phoebe lachend. Sie betraten den Fahrstuhl und drückten auf den Knopf für den 8. Stock.  
  
Cole blickte sie interessiert an. "Und würde es dich anturnen?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht." Sie grinste ihn an. "Aber im Moment interessiert mich leider nur diese blöde E-mail."  
  
"Eigentlich schade, und ich kann dich nicht umstimmen?"  
  
Bevor Phoebe antworten konnte ging die Fahrstuhltür auf und sie gingen in Cole's Büro. Cole stellte seinen Computer an, um die Angelegenheit schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Doch als das Eröffnungsbild erschien stieß er einen enttäuschten Laut aus.  
  
"Was ist," Phoebe eilte zu ihm, um ihm über die Schulter zu gucken.  
  
"Jeder hier hat eine Personalnummer, die er mit seinem Namen eingeben muss, und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, welche Nummer diese Ferrucci hat."  
  
"Ist die Nummer geheim?" fragte Phoebe und glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass sie so eine Nummer gesehen hatte, als Paige den Computer von Kate Ferrucci angeschaltet hatte.  
  
"Nein" meinte Cole. "Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo man die Nummern der anderen Mitarbeiter finden kann." Er sah sie entschuldigend an.  
  
"Hm," überlegte Phoebe, wie sollte sie ihm dies unauffällig mitteilen? "Steht sie nicht vielleicht automatisch da, wenn man seinen eigenen Computer das nächste Mal anstellt, also bei dir erschien ja auch dein Name und deine Nummer."  
  
"Ja natürlich, sie ist vom letzten Mal gespeichert, also müssen wir nur in ihr Büro und hoffen, dass sie die letzte war, die an ihrem Computer gearbeitet hat." Er stand auf und stellte seinen Computer ab. "Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo ihr Büro ist." Überlegte er. "Ich habe keine Lust, dass uns jemand vom Wachpersonal dabei erwischt, wie wir hier in der Gegend herumirren."  
  
Phoebe sah ihn unsicher an. "Also um ganz ehrlich zu sein, wir haben schon herausbekommen, wo ihr Büro liegt, Zimmer 612."  
  
Er sah sie bewundernd an. "Ich frag besser nicht, woher ihr das wisst." Meinte er und lächelte. "612, das ist im 6. Stock. Hm, wir nehmen besser die Treppe, komm."  
  
Sie gingen den Gang entlang bis zu einer versteckten Tür, die ins Treppenhaus führte. Die Treppe war spärlich beleuchtet, doch die Stufen waren gerade noch so zu erkennen. Sie stiegen vorsichtig die zwei Stockwerke hinunter. Unten angekommen, blickte Cole um die Ecke, es war niemand in Sicht. Sie betraten den dunklen nur mit einer Notbeleuchtung erhellten Gang und Phoebe bemühte sich, hinter Cole zu bleiben, um ihm nicht unbewusst den richtigen Weg vorzugeben.  
  
Als sie endlich in dem Büro von Kate Ferrucci ankamen, schlüpften sie schnell hinein. Ein leichter Schein der Außenbeleuchtung erhellte den Raum, so dass sie das Licht nicht anstellen mussten. Cole begab sich zum Computer und stellte ihn an. Als das Eröffnungsbild erschien, sah er Phoebe beeindruckt an. "Du hattest Recht," meinte er "Dort steht ihre Personalnummer. Jetzt muss sie nur noch das alte Passwort haben." Er gab das Wort ein. Phoebe starrte ihm aufgeregt über die Schulter und betete, dass es klappen würde. Zur großen Freude beider, begann der Computer, die Programme zu laden. Er hatte das Passwort akzeptiert.  
  
"Glück gehabt." Freute sich Cole und schaute Phoebe an, deren Gesicht ihn im halbdunklen anstrahlte. Sie stellte sich neben Cole "Danke!" meinte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Aber kannst du jetzt bitte aufpassen, dass uns niemand vom Wachpersonal erwischt." forderte sie ihn auf und wollte ihn schon vom Schreibtischstuhl wegschieben.  
  
Er stand murrend auf und ging zur Tür. "Ich finde, da ich euch geholfen habe, könnte ich doch wenigstens mal ein Blick auf ihre Fotos werfen."  
  
"Nie im Leben." meinte Phoebe und öffnete das E-mail Programm.  
  
Cole ließ sich gelangweilt auf einem Tisch, der neben der Tür stand nieder und blickte durch die verglaste Wand auf den dunklen Flur. "Dauert das noch lange?"  
  
"Jetzt sei doch nicht so ungeduldig." Phoebe war inzwischen beim Posteingangsordner angekommen.  
  
"Du verlierst ja nicht deinen Job, wenn wir hier erwischt werden." erklärte er ihr mit absichtlich ernster Stimme.  
  
"Jetzt werde bloß nicht melodramatisch, ich habe sie ja gleich." Sie erblickte die E-mail und löschte sie blitzschnell. Dann löschte sie sie ein zweites Mal.  
  
Cole schaute weiterhin gelangweilt auf den Flur und erkannte plötzlich den Strahl einer Taschenlampe in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung. "Oh nein, da kommt jemand." Er hechtete zu Phoebe herüber und sie stellte blitzschnell den Bildschirm aus. Sie kauerten sich hinter den Schreibtisch und lauschten auf die Schritte, die langsam aber ohne zu stoppen an Kate Ferruccis Büro vorbeigingen. Ein Taschenlampenstrahl leuchtete kurze Zeit in das Büro und verschwand dann wieder.  
  
"Und all das, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, um was für Fotos es sich überhaupt handelt." teilte Cole ihr leise mit.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, aber du kommst zu spät, ich habe sie schon gelöscht." Sie schaltete den Bildschirm noch einmal an und Cole schaute in die E-mail- Liste von Kate Ferrucci. "Man kriegt die viele E-mails, bist du sicher, dass ihr die eine überhaupt aufgefallen wäre."  
  
Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sicher ist sicher." meinte sie. "Hat sie noch irgendeine Möglichkeit, die E-mail zu finden." Fragte sie vorsichtshalber.  
  
Cole schaute auf den Bildschirm und sah sich ihre Programme an. "Nein, ein spezielles Sicherungssystem hat sie nicht, kein Wunder, sonst würde ihre Festplatte auch vor lauter E-mails überquellen."  
  
Phoebe stellte den Computer ab und sie verließen vorsichtig das Büro. Cole bestand darauf, dass sie wieder die Treppe in den 8. Stock hochstiegen, da er davon ausging, dass der Pförtner den Fahrstuhl beobachtete.  
  
Als sie wieder im 8. Stock ankamen, dachte Phoebe kurz nach. "Wenn wir schon mal hier sind, könntest du mir eigentlich auch gleich diese Akten der Canterro Fabrik zeigen."  
  
"Wenn ich jetzt wüsste, dass dich etwas anderes mehr interessieren würde als diese Unterlagen, dann würde ich ja sagen, aber so ..." Cole schüttelte den Kopf. "Lieber nicht, sonst denkt der Pförtner noch wir veranstalten hier eine Orgie."  
  
Sie musste lachen und ging mit ihm zum Lift. "Woher willst du wissen, dass mich etwas anderes nicht viel mehr interessiert? Aber okay, ich will ja nicht deinen Ruf ruinieren." meinte sie heiter.  
  
"Vielen Dank! Für deine Rücksichtnahme."  
  
Als sie unten ankamen, sah der Pförtner ihnen schon missbilligend entgegen. "Ich hoffe sie haben gefunden, was sie gesucht haben."  
  
"Haben wir." Teilte ihm Phoebe fröhlich mit. "Und einen schönen Abend noch." Wünschte sie ihm und sie verließen das Gebäude.  
  
"Fährst du mich zu mir nach Hause, damit ich Paige Bescheid sagen kann?" fragte Phoebe Cole, als sie wieder im Wagen saßen.  
  
"Du willst nach Hause?" erwiderte er enttäuscht. "Und das nachdem ich alles riskiert habe, um den Ruf deiner Schwester zu retten?"  
  
Sie sah ihn von der Seite aus an. "Du kannst ja mitkommen." meinte sie entschlossen. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass Cole und ihre Schwestern wieder normal miteinander umgingen.  
  
"Okay, wenn du meinst." antwortete er, obwohl er sich dabei nicht sonderlich begeistert anhörte.  
  
Als sie das Haus betraten, kam ihnen sofort Paige entgegen gestürmt "Phoebe, bist du es, hast du...." Sie blieb mitten im Satz stecken, als sie Cole erblickte. "Oh," meinte sie "Hallo." Sie schaute Phoebe an, als hätte diese den Verstand verloren und ging mit zweifelndem Blick ins Wohnzimmer, in dem sich bereits Leo und Piper befanden.  
  
Phoebe tat so als hätte sie nichts bemerkt und folgte ihr mit Cole im Schlepptau. "Es ist alles in Ordnung," erzählte sie ihnen. "Ich habe die E- mail unwiderruflich gelöscht."  
  
"Na Gott sein Dank" erwiderte Piper und warf Cole einen wie sie hoffte neutralen Blick zu. "Hallo Cole." meinte sie und wandte sich wieder an Phoebe "Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen." Sie schob sie vor sich her auf den Flur, wohin Paige ihnen folgte.  
  
Cole schaute ihnen unglücklich hinterher, er war nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, mit Phoebes Schwager alleine ihm Wohnzimmer zu bleiben. Er wandte sich mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln an ihn und fragte "Sie wohnen also auch hier?"  
  
Leo sah ihn überrascht an. "Ja die meiste Zeit schon." erwiderte er.  
  
"Die meiste Zeit?" Was wollte er damit nur sagen.  
  
"Äh, ja, hm wenn ich nicht gerade geschäftlich unterwegs bin." meinte Leo nach einer Weile.  
  
"Geschäftlich? Ich dachte sie sind Arzt."  
  
Auf dem Flur fragte Piper unterdessen leise "Was macht er hier Phoebe?" und sah dabei ihre Schwester durchdringend an.  
  
"Er hat uns schließlich geholfen." meinte Phoebe trotzig, die nicht einsah, warum sie sich dafür rechtfertigen musste, dass sie Cole mitgebracht hatte.  
  
"Das weiß ich, aber das war nicht meine Frage."  
  
"Und wieso hast du ihn mit in die Zeitung geschleppt, was hast du ihm überhaupt erzählt?" mischte sich Paige ein, die die schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatte.  
  
"Cole war der Meinung dass kein Unbefugter an dem Pförtner vorbei kommt, und damit hatte er auch Recht, was hätte ich denn sagen sollen, dass du dich mal schnell an ihm vorbeibeamst? Seid doch einfach mal dankbar, dass er uns geholfen hat." Sie sah ihre Schwestern böse an und drehte sich dann zu Piper. "Ich sehe einfach nicht ein, warum ich ihn von hier fern halten sollte, und außerdem hast du mir gesagt, dass du meine Entscheidung akzeptierst."  
  
"Na gut." meinte Piper. "Aber es ist deine Verantwortung, wenn er hier irgendetwas mitbekommt, was er nicht erfahren sollte, dann ist das dein Problem." Sie wandte sich um und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Als sie das Zimmer betrat erklärte Cole gerade. "Naja, es ist ja auch ganz ... gemütlich hier." Gemütlich hin oder her, er verstand es trotzdem nicht. Wie konnte ein wahrscheinlich nicht allzu schlecht verdienender Arzt freiwillig zusammen mit seinen Schwägerinnen in diesem Haus wohnen? Wo blieb denn da die Privatspähre.  
  
Piper meinte aus Coles Tonfall seine eigentliche Meinung herauszuhören und meinte zuckersüß. "Ja, wir hängen wirklich sehr an diesem Haus, keiner von uns will hier ausziehen, selbst du hast schließlich mal hier gewohnt."  
  
Er blickte sie erstaunt an. "Ach tatsächlich?" Das konnte er kaum glauben. Das Haus war zwar ganz schön, aber trotzdem, was war an diesem Haus nur so besonders, dass sich niemand davon trennen wollte?  
  
Phoebe blickte vom Flur aus ins Wohnzimmer und teilte Paige ärgerlich mit, "Was soll er denn schon groß mitbekommen, es ist ja nicht so, als würden bei uns pausenlos Dämonen ein und ausgehen."  
  
"Naja so ähnlich ist es schon." Gab Paige zu bedenken. "Also was hast du ihm nun erzählt?"  
  
Phoebe wandte ihren Blick wieder Paige zu und erklärte ihr lächelnd "Das ein Freund von dir kompromittierende Fotos von dir an die Zeitung geschickt hat."  
  
"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?" fragte Paige entsetzt.  
  
"Was hätte ich denn sonst sagen sollen? Und es hat doch geklappt, was stellst du dich so an, er konnte sich sowieso nicht vorstellen, dass dir irgendwelche Fotos peinlich sind." stellte Phoebe amüsiert fest.  
  
"Oh Gott," Paige blickte ins Wohnzimmer und zu Cole hinüber. Aber was scherte es sie eigentlich, was er von ihr dachte.  
  
Die beiden gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Piper ihnen mitteilte, dass sie jetzt schlafen gehen würden. Auch Paige verzog sich in ihr Zimmer, so dass Cole und Phoebe alleine im Wohnzimmer zurück blieben. Er blickte sich immer noch ungläubig um. "Piper hat erzählt, dass ich hier mal gewohnt habe." meinte er zu Phoebe.  
  
Sie bemerkte, dass er das nicht ganz glauben konnte und meinte. "Ja, das hast du, warum?"  
  
"Hm, ich weiß nicht, aber es kommt mir irgendwie komisch vor." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "So groß ist das Haus ja nun auch wieder nicht. Haben wir nach der Hochzeit auch noch hier gelebt?"  
  
"Nein, da hatten wir eine eigene Wohnung." Ihr Ton war kühl und Cole merkte, dass er lieber nicht weiter danach fragen sollte. "Aber lass uns nicht über die Vergangenheit reden." hörte er sie auch sofort sagen.  
  
"Ist ja auch egal." antwortete er und sah sie an. "Trotzdem, ich habe mit dir hier zusammen gelebt, und ich weiß nichts mehr davon."  
  
Sie ging auf ihn zu und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Schulter, dann legte sie den Kopf zurück und blickte ihn ernst an. "So ist es nun mal Cole, du musst es akzeptieren."  
  
"Es stört dich also nicht, dass ich dich vergessen habe?" fragte er überrascht.  
  
"Hm, es ist schon etwas beleidigend." meinte sie lächelnd. Sie löste sich von ihm und ging in Richtung der Treppe. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. "Vielleicht sollten wir in dein früheres Zimmer gehen und deine Erinnerungen etwas auffrischen?"  
  
"Warum nicht." Erwiderte er und sie gingen Hand in Hand die Treppe hoch.  
  
Nachdem sie Phoebes Zimmer betreten hatten, sah sich Cole genau um. Doch wie zu erwarten war, kam ihm immer noch nichts bekannt vor. Er stand unschlüssig im Raum, während sich Phoebe auf das Bett gesetzt hatte. "Diese Wände sehen aber nicht besonders dick aus." Stellte er fest.  
  
Phoebe sah ihn irritiert an. "Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
"Ich mein ja nur, wo sind denn die Zimmer deiner Schwestern?"  
  
"Paiges Zimmer ist auch hier oben und Leos und Pipers ist unten." Phoebe wunderte sich, warum ihn dies interessierte.  
  
"Unten? Du meinst hier unter?" Cole zeigte entsetzt auf den Fußboden.  
  
Phoebe musste lachen "Du meine Güte, Cole, seit wann bist du denn so prüde? Das hat dich früher nie gestört."  
  
"Wirklich nicht?" Er schaute immer noch unzufrieden auf den Fußboden. "Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, ich verstehe sowieso nicht, was an diesem Haus so anziehend ist, dass alle hier wohnen müssen?" meinte er unzufrieden.  
  
"Weil dies halt ein wunderschönes Haus unserer Vorfahren ist, und wir uns hier wohlfühlen."  
  
"Wie schön."  
  
"Was ist denn?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Das wusste er selber nicht, was war nur mit ihm los, so kannte er sich selbst gar nicht. Es waren nicht ihre Schwestern, die ihn störten, es war etwas anderes. Wenn er mit Phoebe in seiner Wohnung zusammen war, war alles in Ordnung, dort gab es weder für ihn noch für sie eine Vergangenheit. Aber hier, hier war er schon früher mit ihr zusammen gewesen, und er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was hier so alles passiert war. Er konnte nicht einschätzen, welche Schatten der Vergangenheit ihrer Beziehung belasten konnten.  
  
Phoebe schaute den unschlüssigen Cole an. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, worüber er nachdachte, auch für sie war es eigenartig, wieder mit ihm hier zu sein. Aber es machte ihr keine Angst. Sie wollte die Geister der Vergangenheit verscheuchen. Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen."Komm her." meinte sie.  
  
Er sah sie an und setzte sich seufzend neben sie auf ihr Bett.  
  
Phoebe zog ihren Pullover aus und begann dann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, dabei murmelte sie "Denk einfach nicht darüber nach."  
  
Cole sah sie überrascht an, woher wusste sie, was ihn beschäftigte? Sie zog ihm das Hemd aus und ihr Mund fand seinen. Sie hatte Recht, was brachte es schon über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken, sie lebten hier und jetzt. Er spürte ihre Lippen auf seinen und ihre Hände, die über seinen Rücken strichen. Er zog sie enger an sich, spürte ihren Haut an seiner Haut und ihren Herzschlag an seiner Brust. Seine Zweifel waren plötzlich wie weggewischt. 


	28. Kapitel 28

28. Kapitel  
  
Am nächsten Tag durchdrang ein permanentes Türklingeln die morgendliche Stille. Cole fuhr entsetzt auf und schaute Phoebe an. "Was ist das denn?" fragte er noch verschlafen.  
  
"Da klingelt einer Sturm" meinte Phoebe verwundert und stand auf, um sich etwas über zu ziehen.  
  
Cole lehnte sich wieder zurück. "Da ziehe ich es aber vor vom Sonnenlicht geweckt zu werden, als von diesem Geräusch."  
  
Phoebe hatte sich inzwischen etwas angezogen und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um und meinte "Bleib hier, okay."  
  
Cole sah überrascht, wie sie den Raum verließ und stand dann auf um sich ebenfalls schnell etwas überzuziehen. Er folgte ihr auf den Flur, denn er sah es überhaupt nicht ein, warum er es sich entgehen lassen sollte, was hier so vor sich ging. Phoebe sah ihn wütend an, sagte aber nichts, sondern schaute wieder nach unten, wo Piper inzwischen den Störenfried hereingelassen hatte.  
  
Michael Deacon stürmte ins Haus und begann anklagend zu schreien. "Sie haben bei mir eingebrochen und meinen Safe zerstört."  
  
"Können sie das beweisen?" Fragte Paige, die neben Cole auf der Treppe stand. Cole warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu.  
  
Michael Deacon hatte inzwischen ebenfalls seinen Blick auf Paige gerichtet und in ihr die Frau erkannt, die seine Frau angegriffen hatte. "Sie, sie" brüllte er sie an. "Sie wollten nur ihre Spuren verwischen, dass sie meine Frau töten wollten."  
  
"Wir haben ihre Frau nicht getötet, Mr. Deacon, wir haben sie gerettet. Ich habe ihnen gestern schon gesagt, dass sie in Sicherheit ist." Versuchte Piper ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
Deacon wandte sich wieder ihr zu. "Aber ich hatte es auf Band, ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie sie sie mit einem Messer angegriffen hat." Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf Paige.  
  
"Sie hatten es auf Band" meinte diese schnippisch.  
  
"Seien sie sich da mal lieber nicht so sicher, junge Dame, ich habe es an die Presse weitergegeben." erklärte er zufrieden. "Und alle werden es bald sehen, wie sie meine Frau töten wollten."  
  
"Aber sie wissen auch ganz genau, dass es sich dabei nicht um ihre Frau sondern um .." Piper blickte die Treppe hoch, warum musste Cole dort stehen? Fragte sie sich ärgerlich, konnte Phoebe nicht besser auf ihn aufpassen. "Na sie wissen schon handelte." Sie sah Deacon eindringlich an.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihnen glauben kann, warum haben sie dann meinen Safe aufgebrochen?"  
  
"Weil ihre Frau nicht mit ihnen reden will." Stellte Phoebe trocken fest. "Und auf die Veröffentlichung in der Presse würde ich auch nicht hoffen."  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht."  
  
"Seien sie froh, dass wir alle Bänder zerstört haben, wie hätten sie den Leuten das alles denn erklären wollten, ohne auch sich selbst zu verraten, haben sie sich darüber schon einmal Gedanken gemacht?" fragte Piper aufgebracht.  
  
"Nein," erwiderte er unglücklich "aber es ist unmöglich, dass meine Frau nicht mit mir reden will, das würde sie mit nie antun." fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.  
  
"Ihre Frau hat Angst, wieder angegriffen zu werden, was ja auch verständlich ist. Sie meint sie bringen sie auf ihre Spur. Ihre Frau ist in Sicherheit, warum wollen sie sie unnötig in Gefahr bringen?"  
  
"Ich will doch nur wissen wie es Monica geht."  
  
"Es geht ihr gut." mischte sich Leo in die Diskussion ein. "Und es wird ihr nichts passieren, ich verspreche ihnen, dass sie in Sicherheit ist."  
  
"Aber wie lange wird sie denn dort sein?" jammerte Deacon.  
  
"Bis sie ihre Probleme gelöst haben." meinte Piper kühl.  
  
"Aber wie soll ich das denn machen, ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie ich anfangen soll." Er sah sie verzweifelt an.  
  
"Da können wir ihnen auch nicht helfen, sie haben sich da selbst hineinmanövriert."  
  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß." Michael Deacon sah sich hektisch um und ging dann langsam zur Tür. Dort blickte er noch einmal zurück und verlangte "Aber ich will einen Beweis, dass es Monica gut geht. Sie soll mir etwas persönliches schreiben." Er schaute Leo auffordernd an.  
  
"Ich denke das wird kein Problem sein" erklärte ihm Leo zuversichtlich.  
  
Deacon nickte und verschwand aus der Tür. Die Schwestern und Leo atmeten erleichtert auf.  
  
"Was war das denn?" fragte Cole, "Das war doch Michael Deacon, oder?" Als ihm niemand antwortete, stellte er fest. "Also im Gegensatz zu euch hat mir das alles leider gar nichts gesagt."  
  
"Ist auch besser so," meinte Piper trocken und sah von unten zu ihm hoch.  
  
Cole musste lachen "Wieso muss ich euch eigentlich ständig alles sagen was ich herausfinde und ihr verschweigt mir wiederum alles was ihr wisst?"  
  
"Weil es dir nur um eine Story geht." meinte Piper kühl. "Und uns nicht."  
  
"Ach, und was wollt ihr? Etwa die Welt retten?" Als Piper freundlich lächelnd nickte, fügte er hinzu. "Oh, na dann habe ich dafür natürlich vollstes Verständnis." Dann wandte er sich an Paige, die neben ihm stand. "Also unter kompromittierenden Fotos hatte ich mir aber etwas anderes vorgestellt."  
  
"Ach ja, und was?" Fragte sie zurück.  
  
Cole betrachtete sie amüsiert. "Jedenfalls nicht Aufnahmen, auf denen zu sehen ist, wie du eine Frau töten willst."  
  
Paige seufzte "Ich wollte seine Frau nicht umbringen, das war nur ein Missverständnis."  
  
"Hm, und warum wolltest du dann unbedingt, dass diese Beweise vernichtet werden?"  
  
"Damit niemand falsche Schlüsse zieht."  
  
"Und dafür musste ich fremde E-mails löschen und ihr seid bei dem Kerl eingebrochen und habt seinen Tresor geknackt? Ist aber ein ganz schöner Aufwand, nur damit niemand falsche Schlüsse zieht." meinte Cole ironisch.  
  
"Ich bin es halt nicht gewohnt, dass jemand denken könnte, ich habe einen Menschen getötet. Da habe ich vielleicht etwas übertrieben reagiert. Du verstehst das natürlich nicht, bei den vielen Menschen, die du schon auf den Gewissen hast." erwiderte Paige verärgert und bemerkte erst hinterher entsetzt, was sie da eigentlich gesagt hatte.  
  
"Was meinst du damit?" Cole sah sie schockiert an. "Du willst doch nicht andeuten, dass ich jemanden getötet habe?"  
  
Phoebe warf Paige einen wütenden Blick zu.  
  
"Vergiss es" versuchte Paige die ganze Angelegenheit herunter zu spielen.  
  
"Was soll ich vergessen, dass ich jemanden umgebracht habe?" fragte Cole aufgebracht.  
  
"Nein, was ich gesagt habe." Erklärte Paige leise aber bestimmt.  
  
"Sie hat es nicht so gemeint" mischte sich Phoebe ein und sah Paige böse an. Dann zog sie Cole, bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, schnell in ihr Zimmer.  
  
"Was hat sie damit gemeint." fragte er nun Phoebe.  
  
"Nichts, das war nur so dahergesagt, sie war wütend, dass du ihr unterstellt hast, sie wollte wirklich Deacons Frau töten." versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
Cole setzte sich unzufrieden auf Phoebes Bett. "Was habt ihr überhaupt mir Deacons Frau zu tun?" fragte er sie.  
  
Phoebe setzte sich neben ihn und erläuterte ihm "Sie hat uns um Hilfe gebeten, weil sie Angst vor den korrupten Geschäftsfreunden ihres Mannes hat. Und wir haben sie in Sicherheit gebracht."  
  
"Und was war das nun mit den kompromittierenden Aufnahmen?"  
  
"Deacon hat sie gefälscht, damit wir ihm den Aufenthaltsort seiner Frau sagen."  
  
"Das hörte sich bei ihm aber ganz anders an." Stellte Cole fest und betrachtete sie argwöhnisch.  
  
"Dann hast du das wohl falsch verstanden." meinte Phoebe. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass sie ihn belügen musste. Sie würde in Zukunft eine Möglichkeit finden müssen, wie sie ihm ihr Leben als Hexe erklären konnte, ohne dass er auf die Idee kam, dass er selbst einmal ein Teil davon gewesen war. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und meinte "Ich gehe jetzt erst einmal duschen, okay." Sie stand auf und verließ das Zimmer, während er immer noch nachdenklich auf ihrem Bett saß. Sie ging die Treppe herunter und fand Paige und Piper im Esszimmer vor. Leo war schon unterwegs, um von Monica eine Nachricht für ihren Mann zu bekommen.  
  
Phoebe fuhr Paige immer noch wütend an. "Wie konntest du Cole das nur sagen?"  
  
"Es war ja keine Absicht, es ist mir nur so rausgerutscht." Versuchte Paige sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Nur so herausgerutscht? Meine Güte Paige, konntest du nicht vorsichtiger sein, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?" Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Warum hast du ihn auch nicht besser unter Kontrolle." wandte sich nun Piper an Phoebe.  
  
"Besser unter Kontrolle?" Sie sah ihre Schwester ungläubig an.  
  
"Wenn er sich hier schon aufhalten muss, dann pass gefälligst auf, wo er herumläuft, er hätte ja nicht unbedingt auf der Treppe herumstehen müssen, als Deacon aufgetaucht ist." erklärte sie Phoebe.  
  
"Ich kann ihn ja wohl kaum einsperren." Gab Phoebe zu bedenken und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.  
  
"Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass du die Verantwortung dafür hast, was er hier mitbekommt." Erklärte ihr Piper noch einmal.  
  
"Und außerdem habe ich nur die Wahrheit gesagt." Fügte Paige selbstgefällig hinzu.  
  
"Danke, Paige, dass du mich daran erinnerst." Phoebe sah sie wütend an und stand wieder auf um das Esszimmer zu verlassen.  
  
Aber Paige ging auf Phoebe zu und umarmte sie kurz. "Tut mir Leid," meinte sie "Manchmal rutschen mir einfach Sachen raus, die ich gar nicht sagen will."  
  
"Konntest du ihn denn von der Sache ablenken?" fragte Piper.  
  
"Ich hoffe es." meinte Phoebe. "Aber obwohl ich so nah wie möglich bei der Wahrheit bleibe, gefällt es mir nicht, dass ich ihn immer belügen muss."  
  
Piper verkniff es sich ihr zu sagen, dass sie dies gleich befürchtet hatte.  
  
"Meint ihr, ich könnte ihm nicht wenigstens erklären, dass wir Hexen sind?" Sie sah ihre Schwestern fragend an.  
  
"Bist du verrückt?" kam es von Paige.  
  
"Lieber nicht." hörte sie von Piper. "Du weißt doch was Leo gesagt hat."  
  
"Ja, aber er hat auch gesagt, dass wahrscheinlich gar nichts passieren kann. Und Cole wird sicher nicht gleich auf den Gedanken kommen, dass er selbst ein Dämon war." gab Phoebe zu bedenken.  
  
"Man kann nun nicht gerade behaupten, dass er dumm ist, Phoebe. Ich glaube kaum, dass du ihn davon abhalten kannst, die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen."  
  
"Und was soll ich dann machen? Ständig lügen und auf der Hut sein?" Ihre Schwestern zuckten mit den Schultern. Phoebe seufzte, dies war ihr Problem, und sie würde schon eine Lösung finden.  
  
Oben in Phoebes Schlafzimmer hatte Cole sich inzwischen wieder angezogen und an Phoebes Schminktisch gesetzt. Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sah so ein Mörder aus, er konnte es nicht sagen. Er seufzte und sah sich um. In der hintersten Ecke des Tisches stand das Kästchen, aus dem so viel er sich erinnern konnte, die Fotos von Phoebe und ihm stammten. Er öffnete es und blickte tatsächlich auf die alten Fotos. Er nahm sie heraus, um sie sich anzuschauen, um zu sehen, ob er damals vielleicht wie ein Mann ausgesehen hatte, der Leute auf dem Gewissen hatte, um Paiges Wortlaut zu folgen. Als er die Bilder in der Hand hielt, fiel sein Blick auf einen Ring.  
  
Cole legte die Fotos beiseite und holte den Ring hervor. Er hielt ihn eine zeitlang in der Hand, doch er sagte ihm genauso wenig wie alles andere zuvor. Seufzend legte er ihn auf den Tisch und bemerkte einen Brief, der ebenfalls in dem Kästchen lag. Er konnte Phoebes Namen auf dem Umschlag erkennen. Die Schrift kam ihm bekannt vor und er nahm ihn aus der Kiste. Es stand zwar nur ihr Name darauf, aber es schien ihm als könnte dies seine Handschrift sein. Vorsichtig öffnete er ihn. Und erblickte tatsächlich seine Schrift, diese hatte sich durch seinen Gedächtnisverlust nicht geändert. Mit leichten Skrupeln begann er zu lesen.  
  
Als Cole geendet hatte, wünschte er sich, er hätte den Brief nicht gelesen. Er musste den Brief damals in der Annahme geschrieben haben, dass er sterben würde, und zwar durch ihre Schuld. Er hatte behauptet, nur sie hätte die Macht darüber, ihn zu vernichten. Was er damit wohl gemeint hatte? Komischerweise schien es aber nicht so, als sei er deswegen sauer auf sie gewesen, was er heute nicht so recht verstehen konnte. Sie sollte nicht traurig sein, hatte er geschrieben. Und ihr mitgeteilt, dass er sowieso erst angefangen habe zu leben, als er sie getroffen hatte und ihre Liebe unsterblich sei, oder wenigstens seine Liebe zu ihr. Er fragte sich, wann er diesen Brief wohl geschrieben hatte, nach ihrer Scheidung, das kam ihm irgendwie unwahrscheinlich vor.  
  
Noch in Gedanken, hörte Cole Phoebes Schritte auf der Treppe. Er steckte so schnell wie möglich den Brief und die Fotos zurück in die Schatulle und stellte sie wieder in die hinterste Ecke des Tisches. Nachdem er das getan hatte, bemerkte er, dass er vergessen hatte, den Ring zurück in das Kästchen zu legen. Da er wusste, dass er keine Zeit mehr hatte, dies unauffällig nachzuholen, steckte er ihn in seine Tasche und stand dann auf, um ihr entgegen zu gehen. Er hoffte ihr würde nicht auffallen, dass der Ring fehlte. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit konnte er ihn schließlich zurück legen.  
  
Phoebe betrat lächelnd den Raum. "Du willst schon gehen?" fragte sie überrascht, als sie ihn in der Nähe der Tür sah.  
  
"Du weißt doch, dass Helen heute entlassen wird, und ich möchte sie gleich heute morgen besuchen." Redete er sich heraus. Er brauchte erst einmal etwas Zeit, um nachzudenken.  
  
Sie warf sich ihm um den Hals und betrachtete ihn forschend "Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie besorgt.  
  
"Ja, es ist alles okay." versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und versuchte sie glücklich anzulächeln. Dann wandte er sich zur Tür und ging die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Phoebe folgte ihm bis zur Tür und sah ihm unsicher hinterher. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sein Verhalten deuten sollte.  
  
Um sich von diesem Brief und Paiges Andeutung er sei ein Mörder abzulenken, beschloss Cole beim Daylight Express vorbeizufahren, um die Akten von der Canterro Chemiefabrik mitzunehmen. Wer weiß, vielleicht sahen diese Schwestern ja noch die Notwendigkeit sie ihm zu stehlen. Als er in seinem Büro ankam, klingelte zu seiner Überraschung das Telefon. Es war Trisha Raymond, die sich mit ihm treffen wollte. Er schlug ein Cafe in der Nähe des Zeitungsgebäudes vor, wo die Mitarbeiter oft Gäste waren. Er nahm die Akte und blieb dann unsicher an der Tür stehen. Er drehte sich noch einmal um, ging zu seinen Schreibtisch und holte den Umschlag von Cyber aus der untersten Schublade. Er schaute ihn zweifelnd an und wusste nicht so recht, ob er ihn öffnen sollte. Er hatte es Phoebe zwar versprochen, aber er musste auch wissen, ob etwas an Paiges Andeutung dran war. Er ritzte unschlüssig an der Verklebung herum, konnte sich aber nicht überwinden den Umschlag zu öffnen. Fluchend steckte er ihn wieder in die Schublade.  
  
Im Moment war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, er musste zu seiner Verabredung ins Cafe, und Frühstück hatte er auch noch nicht gehabt. Cole verließ sein Büro, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.  
  
Als Trisha im Cafe eintraf hatte er bereits etwas gegessen und fühlte sich schon besser. Sie ließ sich nieder und schaute Cole verschwörerisch an. "Hast du schon etwas herausgefunden?"  
  
Cole schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte mich jetzt am Wochenende darum kümmern."  
  
Sie nickte. "Okay, also ich habe mich bereits gestern daran gemacht. Ich habe im Moment genügend Zeit."  
  
"Und hast du etwas entdeckt?" Er sah es ihrem Gesichtsausdruck an, aber er wollte ihr nicht den Spaß nehmen, es ihm zu erklären.  
  
"Das habe ich in der Tat." Sie legte eine kurze Kunstpause ein. "Ich habe entdeckt, dass sie dort unter anderem ein Mittel erforschen, dass sie dafür einsetzen können das Gedächtnis der letzten Zeit zu löschen."  
  
Er sah sie interessiert an. "Dann hatte ich also Recht, diese Gedächtnisverluste waren alle manipuliert."  
  
"Scheint ganz so. Sie haben dort neuartige Substanzen entdeckt, die mir völlig unbekannt sind." Sie sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Ich wüsste zu gerne, woher sie diese haben."  
  
"In welchem Umfang ist es möglich die Erinnerung zu löschen?" fragte Cole vorsichtig.  
  
Trisha sah ihn an und lächelte entschuldigend. "Nur für eine bestimmte Zeitspanne. Ich denke nicht, dass es möglich ist, die Erinnerung für ein ganzes Leben zu löschen, so wie bei dir. Dieses Mittel hat anscheinend eine Nebenwirkung, die es unmöglich macht, zu viel des Gedächtnisses zu löschen. Das würde das Gehirn nicht mitmachen, und der Mensch würde sterben."  
  
"Hm," also konnte dieses Mittel bei ihm nicht angewandt worden sein. Er hatte schon gedacht, dass er die Lösung gefunden hätte. Aber dann fiel ihm jemand anderes ein. "Adam Samuels." überlegte er laut.  
  
"Was? Wen meinst du?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an.  
  
Cole erzählte ihr vom Tod von Samuels und seiner Vermutung, dass hier das Mittel in zu hoher Dosis angewandt worden war.  
  
"Das wäre möglich," meinte sie. "Ich frage mich nur, wie sie auf den Gedanken gekommen sind, dieses Mittel zu entwickeln."  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schulten. "Ist doch ganz praktisch, wenn jemand zu viel weiß, kriegt er eine Spritze verpasst und das Problem ist gelöst. Erpressungen kann man damit beispielsweise verhindern, oder ähnliches."  
  
"Du hast recht, jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wo sie das Zeug entwickeln und erforschen."  
  
Cole sah sie fragend an. "Du meinst, das tun sie nicht in der Chemischen Fabrik? Aber die Akten waren doch dort zu finden."  
  
Trisha schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist möglich, dass sie dort noch weiter daran forschen, aber das Hauptlabor für die Entwicklung und Erforschung muss woanders sein. Bei den Berichten, die ich habe, handelt es sich nur um das Endstadium im Entwicklungsprozess. Zuvor müssen noch unzählige Schritte durchgeführt werden, und dafür ist die Pharmazeutische Abteilung viel zu klein."  
  
Er nickte. "Vielleicht steht in den Bauplänen, die ich mitgenommen habe ja etwas darüber, wo wir dieses Labor finden können." Er holte sie aus seiner Tasche und zeigte sie Trisha. "Sagen sie dir irgend etwas?"  
  
Sie schaute sie sich an und meinte. "Hm, also für die Chemiefabrik sind diese Umrisse alle viel zu groß. Aber es könnte sich dabei schon um eine Art Forschungszentrum handeln. Hier schau mal." Sie zeigte auf eine grünliche Fläche. "Hierbei könnte es sich um Labore handeln, aber wenn das stimmt, dann würden sie eine unglaublich große Fläche einnehmen. Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, woher sie so viel Platz haben."  
  
Er dachte kurz nach. "Meine Kollegin Helen kennt Leute von der Baubehörde, wer weiß, vielleicht können die uns ja weiterhelfen."  
  
"Aber sei ja vorsichtig, mit diesen Leuten ist nicht zu spaßen." Sie gab ihm die Pläne zurück.  
  
"Ich weiß. Keine Sorge" Er lächelte sie beruhigend an.  
  
Nach seinem Gespräch mit Trisha machte Cole sich auf den Weg nach Hause, um anschließend bei Peter und Helen vorbei zu schauen. Als er an ihrer Tür klingelte, öffnete ihm Peter die Tür. "Oh du." meinte er und ließ ihn eintreten.  
  
"Ja ich, hast du irgendein Problem damit?" fragte Cole gereizt.  
  
"Nein, warum sollte ich." Peter ging vor ihm her ins Wohnzimmer. "Ein seltener Gast." teilte er Helen mit, die dort glücklich auf dem Sofa saß.  
  
"Es ist ja so herrlich wieder Zuhause zu sein." Teilte sie Cole mit. "Bitte bewahrt mich davor je wieder ins Krankenhaus zu kommen."  
  
"Ich werde mich bemühen" meinte Cole lachend, während er sich neben sie auf das Sofa setzte.  
  
"Hm," klang es missmutig von Peter. Cole sah ihn genervt an. "Könntest du mir vielleicht endlich sagen, was du eigentlich hast? Gestern in meinem Büro hast du dich schon so merkwürdig aufgeführt." Als Peter weiterhin verbissen schwieg fügte er hinzu "Ist es wegen Phoebe? Was hast du nur gegen sie? Du kennst sie doch noch nicht einmal."  
  
"Aber sie hat etwas zu verbergen, das spüre ich, und wenn du nicht so mit Blindheit geschlagen wärst, dann würdest du das auch bemerken."  
  
"Seit wann bist du denn so ein Menschenkenner." Fuhr Cole ihn wütend an.  
  
"Hey, hört auf." Ging Helen dazwischen. "Darum geht es Peter doch gar nicht. Er ist sauer, weil du ihm noch nichts von den Unterlagen erzählt hast, die du von diesem Computerexperten bekommen hast." Teilte sie ihm mit, während Peter im Hintergrund vor sich hin grummelte.  
  
"Wenn es nur darum geht." meinte Cole und sah Peter an. "Den Umschlag habe ich selber noch nicht geöffnet."  
  
"Was?" Peter sah ihn entsetzt an. "Wieso denn das nicht?"  
  
"Weil Phoebe mich darum gebeten hat, und ich will jetzt keinen blöden Spruch von dir hören."  
  
"Sie hat dich aber ganz schön im Griff" konnte sich Peter aber dennoch nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Nein, da liegst du völlig falsch, ich habe eingesehen, dass es blödsinnig ist, der Vergangenheit hinterherzurennen, wenn ich jetzt lebe, die Gegenwart zählt." Teilte Cole ihm wütend mit.  
  
"Wer's glaubt wird seelig."  
  
"Sag mal Peter wolltest du mir nicht noch etwas aus der Apotheke unten besorgen?" mischte sich Helen frühzeitig in die Diskussion ein, bevor sie begannen sich anzuschreien.  
  
"Ganz wie du willst." meinte Peter und stapfte aus der Wohnung.  
  
"Und du hast es nötig mir zu erzählen, sie hätte mich im Griff" rief ihm Cole hinterher. Dann wandte er sich an Helen mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. "Danke, dass du ihn weggeschickt hast, so eine Diskussion kann ich heute wirklich nicht mehr ertragen."  
  
"Wieso, ist irgendwas passiert?" fragte Helen überrascht.  
  
Cole schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiss es." Sie schwiegen einen Moment, bevor Helen noch einmal mit dem Thema anfing. "Aber Peter hat schon Recht, ich verstehe auch nicht so ganz, warum du dich nicht mehr für deine Vergangenheit interessierst, du hast doch immer alles wissen wollen, egal was dabei herauskommt."  
  
"Ja," er schaute auf den Boden und versuchte es ihr zu erklären. "Aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass ich nach irgendetwas gesucht habe. Und das habe ich in Phoebe gefunden. Das ist wichtiger als mein ganzes Leben davor, das weiß ich einfach. Also warum sollte ich krampfhaft weiter danach suchen, wenn ich schon alles, was ich will, gefunden habe. Vielleicht hatte es ja einen Sinn, dass ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe, ich muss das einfach nur akzeptieren."  
  
"Und kannst du das?" Sie sah ihn neugierig an.  
  
"Im Grunde schon, aber dann kommt immer etwas dazwischen." Er sah sie unglücklich an.  
  
"Sag mir einfach, was heute passiert ist." forderte sie ihn auf. "Ich sage Peter auch keine Sterbenswort, wenn du nicht willst."  
  
"Und das ist ein Versprechen?"  
  
"Ehrenwort!"  
  
"Okay, also ich habe bei Phoebe einen Brief von mir gefunden." begann er zögerlich und erklärte schnell. "Das war überhaupt keine Absicht, ich habe ihn nicht gesucht oder so, sondern nur ganz zufällig gefunden."  
  
"Einen Brief, was für einen Brief?"  
  
"So eine Art Abschiedsbrief denke ich. Phoebe sollte ihn anscheinend nur erhalten, wenn ich tot bin. Ich frage mich nur, wie ich das bewerkstelligen wollte. Stand in meinem Testament, im Falle meines Todes bitte weiterleiten an Phoebe Halliwell, aber dies auch nur, wenn sie mich eigenhändig umgebracht hat." Überlegte er und wandte sich an Helen. "Sonst hätte nämlich der Inhalt nicht mehr gestimmt." Verriet er ihr. "Aber das alles hat ja sowieso nicht richtig funktioniert, schließlich lebe ich ja noch."  
  
Helen sah ihn zweifelnd an . "Ich verstehe kein Wort, könntest du dich vielleicht etwas deutlicher ausdrücken."  
  
Cole seufzte "Also ich habe einen Brief von mir an sie gefunden. Ich muss wohl die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen habe, dass ich durch ihre Schuld sterben könnte. Komischerweise habe ich ihr das aber noch nicht einmal richtig übel genommen. Keine Ahnung, was das heißen soll, vielleicht war ich ja tatsächlich verrückt und hatte Wahnvorstellungen. Und schließlich habe ich dann mein Gedächtnis verloren." Er sah sie an. "Oder es war nur ein Scherz, schließlich hat sie den Brief ja, obwohl ich noch lebe. Oder die ganze Sache ist anders abgelaufen, als ich gedacht habe."  
  
"Hm," Helen konnte sich aus der Sache auch keinen Reim machen, wahrscheinlich hatte er alles ganz falsch verstanden. Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. "Du musst mit ihr darüber reden."  
  
"Bist du wahnsinnig? Sie ist schon ausgerastet, als sie dachte ich hätte die Polizeiakten gelesen, ich möchte nicht wissen, was sie tut, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich in ihren Sachen herumgewühlt habe."  
  
"Naja das würde mir auch nicht gefallen, aber deshalb wird sie dich nicht gleich verlassen." erwiderte Helen überzeugt.  
  
"Da kennst du sie aber schlecht." meinte er todernst. "Ich kann mit ihr nicht darüber reden, sonst verliere ich sie noch."  
  
Helen sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Ich denke du machst einen Fehler, wenn du nicht mit ihr darüber redest. Ihr könnt diese Dinge nicht einfach ignorieren. Glaub mir." Als er nicht antwortete fuhr sie fort. "Weißt du, ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass sie etwas mit deinem Verschwinden zu tun hat. Und wenn da jetzt in dem Brief steht, dass du angenommen hast, dass sie für deinen Tod verantwortlich ist...."  
  
"Sie hat mir erzählt, dass ich mich angeblich umbringen wollte, vielleicht meinte ich ja das." meinte er nachdenklich.  
  
"Und das glaubst du?" fragte sie überrascht.  
  
Cole zuckte mit den Achseln. "Keine Ahnung, ich verstehe das Ganze sowieso nicht." Er dachte kurz nach. "Ich habe ihr zwar versprochen, den Umschlag nicht zu öffnen, aber wenn du das tust, dann ist es etwas anderes." Er lächelte sie verschlagen an.  
  
"Das wird sie aber kaum so sehen." Gab Helen zu bedenken  
  
"Sie muss es ja nicht erfahren, ich will nur einfach sicher gehen, dass dort nicht steht, dass ich ein Auftragskiller der Mafia bin. Oder so etwas."  
  
"Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"  
  
"Hat Peter dir das nicht mit Cybers Mafiatheorie erzählt?" fragte er überrascht.  
  
"Doch hat er, aber für ihn klang das alles eher lächerlich."  
  
"Tja wer weiß, Phoebes Schwester hat jedenfalls auch so eine dämliche Andeutung gemacht und darum will ich einfach wissen, was in diesem Umschlag steht. Kannst du heute Nachmittag bei mir vorbei kommen? Ich hole den Brief aus meinem Büro und du kannst dann einen Blick darauf werfen."  
  
"Gut, aber das musst du schon entscheiden."  
  
"Okay, aber ich habe noch eine andere Frage an dich. Du kanntest doch jemanden beim Bauamt, oder nicht?" Als Helen nickte fuhr er fort. "Ich hätte gerne einen Einblick ins Grundbuch, ohne dass gleich alles so auffällig wird."  
  
Helen lachte. "Ich verstehe. Wenn du willst, dann kann ich Paula Tremayne anrufen, wenn sie Zeit hat, dann kann sie dir vielleicht helfen." Sie griff zu einem kleinen Heft, dass neben dem Telefon lag und suchte nach der Nummer.  
  
"Wenn es möglich ist, dann vielleicht noch dieses Wochenende." meinte Cole, während Helen nach dem Telefon griff und die eben gefundene Nummer eingab. Sie hatte Glück, Paula Tremayne war Zuhause und erklärte sich bereit, Cole zu helfen. Da sie aber nicht allzu viel Zeit hatte, sollte sich Cole beeilen, damit sie es noch an diesem Tag erledigen konnten.  
  
Cole bedankte sich bei Helen und machte sich auf den Weg. Am Ausgang erinnerte er sie noch einmal daran, dass sie am Nachmittag bei ihm vorbeischauen sollte. Auf dem Flur kam er Peter entgegen "Du gehst schon wieder?" fragte er Cole, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
  
"Ja, Helen hat mir gerade ein Treffen mit einer Frau vom Bauamt verschafft."  
  
"Aha, na dann viel Spaß."  
  
Als Cole vor dem Bauamt ankam, wartet dort schon eine ältere Frau die sich aufmerksam umguckte. Cole ging auf sie zu. "Mrs. Tremayne" fragte er sie höflich.  
  
Sie strahlte ihn an. "Und sie müssen dann Mr. Torrens sein, angenehm." Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
  
Cole begrüßte sie und dankte ihr dafür, dass sie ihm helfen wollte, doch sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und meinte geschäftig. "Keine Ursache, aber halten wir uns nicht mit unnötigen Floskeln auf. Sondern lassen sie uns gehen." Trotz ihrer geringen Körpergröße ging sie in einem raschen Tempo auf das Gebäude zu. Cole folgte ihr und sie betraten das Gebäude. Sie passierten einen gelangweilten Pförtner und gingen einen langen Gang entlang, an dessen Ende sie ein großes Archiv betraten, dass am Samstag wie leergefegt war.  
  
Paula Tremayne setzte sich an einen freien Tisch und wandte sich wieder an Cole. "Um was dreht es sich denn nun eigentlich, junger Mann?" fragte sie und sah ihn interessiert an.  
  
Cole holte die Zeichnungen hervor und reichte sie Paula. "Können sie mir sagen, worum es sich hierbei handelt?"  
  
"Hm," sie schaute sich die Zeichnungen aufmerksam an. "Das hier ist eine kartographische Zeichnung von einem hügeligen Gelände. Und hier sind die passenden Bodenanalysen dazu. Und dies hier sind Baupläne, unterirdische Pläne, nehme ich an."  
  
"Unterirdisch?" fragte Cole überrascht.  
  
"Ja, zuerst wurden hier Geländeproben vorgenommen, es wurde getestet, ob es möglich ist, unterirdisch zu bauen. Wie weit man nach unten gehen kann bzw. muss und ähnliches. Und dies hier sind die geplanten Bauvorhaben. Meine Güte," wunderte sie sich. "Da haben diese Leute sich aber ganz schön was vorgenommen, das Gelände ist ja riesig." Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. "Und ich möchte wetten, dass sie diese Bauvorhaben ganz am Bauamt vorbei geplant und vielleicht auch verwirklicht haben." Sie lächelte entschuldigend "Ich denke leider nicht, dass sie dazu Angaben im Grundbuch finden werden."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Sorge, sie können mir trotzdem helfen. Ich glaube nämlich dass das Gelände auf oder besser unter dem dieser Bau geplant war, den Canterros gehört. Können sie herausfinden, welche Grundstücke sie besitzen?"  
  
Sie nickte und ging hinüber zu einem Computer. Cole nannte ihr die Namen der Canterros und Paula gab die Daten ein. Sie guckte zweifelnd und murmelte vor sich hin. "Nein, dies passt nicht, vielleicht das, hm ja..." Kurze Zeit später stand sie auf und holte ein Buch aus dem Archiv. Sie legte es auf den Tisch und schlug es auf, wodurch es einen muffigen Geruch nach altem Papier verbreitete und eine Menge Staub aufgewirbelt wurde.  
  
"Dieses Gelände könnte passen" meinte sie und zeigte ihm die Eintragungen ins Grundbuch. "Es ist schon lange im Besitz der Pattens, Meagan Canterros Familie" Sie schaute wieder auf den Computer. "und es ist bereits auf sie überschrieben worden. Die Bodenbeschaffenheit und auch die Geländestruktur könnten zu den Angaben in den Plänen gehören."  
  
Cole schaute auf die alten Eintragungen im Grundbuch. Paula zeigte auf eine Stelle in der Zeichnung, die auch auf dem Plan in dem alten Buch vorkam. "Sehen sie hier, an der Grenze, dabei handelt es sich um einen kleinen Wald. Die Pläne passen zueinander. Und die Größe könnte auch stimmen." Triumphierend sah sie ihn an.  
  
"Und sie meinen, dort hätten sie das Bauvorhaben umsetzen können? Ohne dass es jemand merkt?" fragte Cole mit einem zweifelndem Blick.  
  
"Es ist ziemlich abgeschieden dort. Sie haben nur zwei Nachbarn." Sie zeigte wieder auf die Eintragungen im Buch. "Auf der einen Seite schließt sich ein Privatgrundstück an, dass Gebäude liegt aber auf dem entgegengesetzten Teil des Grundstücks. An der Grenze zum Pattens Grundstück ist nur ein See und ein naturbelassenes Gelände, dass die Besitzer sicher nicht oft besuchen. Auf der anderen Seite ist ein kleiner Forst, der auch kaum genutzt wird." Sie sah ihn eifrig an. "Und sie müssen bedenken, dass an den Grenzen der Grundstücke jeweils ein Teil Waldgebiet ist, der die Sicht auf mögliche Bauvorhaben verhindert." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Da müssen die Besitzer nur behaupten, sie bauen ein Gartenhaus oder ähnliches und die Nachbarn wird das nicht kümmern, solange sie von dem Baulärm nicht belästigt werden. Und da die nächsten Häuser kilometerweit entfernt liegen, wird das nicht der Fall gewesen sein." Erklärte sie ihm und fügte hinzu "Aber ein Bauvorhaben dieser Größenordnung wird sicher einige Jahre in Anspruch nehmen, davon können sie ausgehen."  
  
Cole dachte nach. Wenn die Canterros gleich nach ihrem Studium mit dem Bau begonnen hatten, dann konnten sie schon einige Jahre damit fertig sein. Er sah Paula Tremayne mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an. "Sie haben mir wirklich sehr geholfen." Meinte er. "Jetzt brauche ich nur noch die Adresse."  
  
Paula schrieb sie auf einen Zettel und skizzierte grob die Umrisse des Grundstücks mit dem Wald im Süden und dem Gebäude im Nordosten. Dann reichte sie ihm die Zeichnung.  
  
"Vielen Dank, und können sie mir vielleicht auch verraten, wie man in dieses unterirdische Gebäude kommt?"  
  
Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. "Sie wollen dort doch nicht einsteigen, oder? Tun sie das lieber nicht. Wenn jemand im geheimen solch ein Bauvorhaben realisiert, dann hat er nichts gutes im Sinn. Seien sie lieber vorsichtig."  
  
"Das werde ich schon sein, keine Sorge. Also wo könnten die Zugänge sein." ließ er nicht locker und reichte ihr das Blatt mit der Adresse zurück.  
  
Paula seufzte. "Naja abhalten kann ich sie davon sicher sowieso nicht. Also was soll es. Genau sagen kann ich es ihnen aber nicht. Schauen sie hier. Vom eigentlichen Haus haben sie einen Fahrstuhl nach unten geplant. Und dort in der Nähe des Waldes war eine Zufahrt in eine Art Parkgarage geplant." Sie markierte die Stellen mit einem Kreuz. "Aber inwieweit sie das verwirklicht haben weiß ich natürlich nicht." Sie reichte ihm die Zeichnungen zurück, klappte das Buch wieder zu und brachte es zurück an seinen Platz.  
  
Cole hatte inzwischen den Zettel und die Zeichnungen zurück in seine Tasche gesteckt. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich ihnen danken soll." Bedankte er sich nochmals bei Paula, nachdem sie das Gebäude wieder verlassen hatten.  
  
"Indem sie sich nicht in Gefahr begeben." Meinte sie im ernsten Tonfall. "Mein altes Herz würde es nicht mehr mitmachen, wenn ich dafür verantwortlich wäre, dass ihnen etwas passiert."  
  
"Ich werde auf mich aufpassen, das verspreche ich ihnen."  
  
Sie betrachtete ihn skeptisch. "Sie sehen mir irgendwie nicht danach aus, als könnten sie auf sich aufpassen, junger Mann."  
  
Cole sah sie überrascht an. "Keine Sorge, wirklich und vielen Dank nochmal." Er lächelte sie zum Abschied an und verschwand.  
  
Paula Tremayne sah ihm seufzend nach. "Ich hoffe nur ich irre mich." Rief sie ihm hinterher.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg zu seiner Wohnung machte Cole noch einmal beim Zeitungsgebäude halt, um den Umschlag abzuholen. Der Pförtner sah ihn irritiert an. "Sie haben wohl nie Wochenende." meinte er kopfschüttelnd.  
  
In seinem Büro angekommen, nahm Cole ohne zu zögern den Umschlag aus der Schublade und steckte ihn in seine Tasche. Es hieß ja noch lange nichts, dass er ihn mitnahm, redete er sich ein. 


	29. Kapitel 29

29. Kapitel  
  
Als Helen am Nachmittag an Coles Tür klingelte, war er sich immer noch nicht absolut sicher, ob er den Umschlag öffnen sollte oder nicht. Sie setzten sich und Cole dankte ihr erst einmal, dass sie ihm das Gespräch mit Paula Tremayne verschafft hatte.  
  
"Keine Ursache, hast du das in Erfahrung gebracht, was du wolltest?"  
  
Er nickte. "Aber darum bist du nicht hier nicht wahr."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, warum ich hier bin. Es ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung."  
  
Cole stand auf und holte Cybers Umschlag aus seiner Tasche. Er hielt ihn unschlüssig in der Hand. "Was soll es, früher oder später werde ich ihn sowieso öffnen, also warum nicht früher." meinte er schließlich und reichte ihr den Umschlag, den sie interessiert entgegennahm.  
  
Helen schaute sich den Umschlag unschlüssig an und und blickte dann fragend zu Cole "Willst du wirklich?" Als Cole schließlich nickte, meinte sie. "Also gut, wenn du willst, dann öffne ich ihn, ich kann ja nicht bestreiten, dass ich auch neugierig bin, was darin steht." Sie nahm eine Schere die neben ihr auf dem Tisch lag und begann die Verklebung durchzuschneiden.  
  
Cole betrachtete sie aufmerksam. "Wenn dort nichts interessantes steht, dann brauchst du es mir ja nicht zu sagen."  
  
Vorsichtig holte Helen die Zettel heraus "Meine Güte, so viel Geschrei um so wenig Material." Sie wedelte mit den wenigen Zetteln herum, bevor sie den ersten nahm und zu lesen begann. "Hm."  
  
"Nun was ist?" fragte Cole ungeduldig.  
  
Sie sah auf und meinte "Ich dachte ich soll nur etwas sagen, wenn hier steht dass du ein Massenmörder bist."  
  
"Vergiss was ich gesagt habe, nun sag endlich was dort steht."  
  
"Warte doch einen Moment. Das ist ja komisch." Sie sah ihn irritiert an. "Weißt du, dass du an deinem Geburtstag in Seattle aufgetaucht bist." meinte sie und wandte sich wieder den Zetteln zu.  
  
"Woher soll ich das denn bitte wissen?" Das erschien ihm auch merkwürdig. Er sollte an seinem Geburtstag Selbstmord begangen haben, also das war ja nun mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Er sah wieder zu Helen herüber. "Was steht da noch?"  
  
"Hm, du scheinst öfter mal verschwunden zu sein. Ist wohl so eine Art Hobby von dir."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Also das erste Mal bist du vor über 3 Jahren verschwunden. Damals warst du noch Staatsanwalt und hast anscheinend deine Fälle nicht bearbeitet."  
  
"Ach, meinst du das ist ein Grund um abzuhauen? Ich habe ja schon immer angenommen, dass das nicht der richtige Beruf für mich war."  
  
Helen zuckte mit den Achseln. "Jedenfalls hat der Polizist, der wegen deinem Verschwinden ermittelt hat, auch Phoebe befragt, die ihm aber nichts sagen konnte oder wollte, wissen wir wohl beide nicht." Sie warf Cole einen wissenden Blick zu. "In deiner ehemaligen Wohnung hat man ein paar Blutflecken gefunden und in einem Schrank hattest du wohl einen Schrein oder so was eingerichtet, aber sonst gab es keine Hinweise."  
  
"Moment, einen Schrein?"  
  
"Ja, zur Anbetung von wem auch immer, mit so mystischen Sachen und okkultem Zeug."  
  
"Oh Gott, ich habe an so einen Mist geglaubt? Hoffentlich gehörte ich nicht auch zu so einem irren Teufelsanbeterclan wie Deacon und Konsorten."  
  
Helen sah überrascht von den Unterlagen auf. "Deacon ist ein Teufelsanbeter?"  
  
"Habe ich dir das noch nicht erzählt?" Fragte Cole überrascht. "Deacon, Fleisher und die Canterros waren in ihrer Studienzeit als Teufelsanbeterclique verschrieen, aber lass uns darüber besser später reden."  
  
"Na gut." Sie wandte sich wieder dem Zettel zu. "Sie haben jedenfalls nichts herausgefunden. Aber einige Zeit später wurden dann deine Hauswirtin, der Polizist und seine Assistentin getötet."  
  
Cole sah sie erstaunt an. "Steht da, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe?"  
  
"Nein," Helen schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Hm, das hört sich schon irgendwie nach Mafia an, oder nicht?"  
  
Helen sah ihn skeptisch an. "Also ich weiß nicht, wahrscheinlich war es ein Zufall. Die Polizisten haben schließlich noch an anderen Fällen gearbeitet und dass du verschwunden bist war schon einige Zeit her." Sie blickte wieder auf den Zettel. "Sie haben auch nichts spektakuläres über dich in Erfahrung bringen können, denn mehr steht in der Akte nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass die Morde etwas mit dir zu tun hatten." Beruhigte sie ihn.  
  
"Aber Staatsanwalt, Rechtsanwalt, dass ist doch ein Beruf, der zu der Mafia passen könnte."  
  
"Keine Ahnung, aber wenn dir die Mafia den Posten als Staatsanwalt verschafft hätte, dann hätten sie wohl kaum zugelassen, dass du ihn wieder verlierst, weil du deine Arbeit nicht machst." Erklärte sie zuversichtlich und nahm den nächsten Zettel zur Hand.  
  
Davon war Cole nicht ganz so überzeugt, wartete aber ab, bis Helen wieder zu sprechen begann. "Dann ist hier so eine Lappalie, dass du ohne Papiere Auto gefahren bist. Und das nächste Mal bist du dann ca. anderthalb Jahre später verschwunden." Sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Du musst damals steinreich gewesen sein, denn du hattest eine Wohnung in einem der ziemlich teuren Gebäude der Stadt." Sie sah ihn mit einem ironischen Blick an. "Und ich glaube nicht, dass die Mafia dir so schnell verziehen hat, dass du deine Stelle als Staatsanwalt vermasselt hast, um dir als Belohnung dann diese Wohnung zu verschaffen."  
  
"Wirklich? Und warum bin ich dann wieder abgehauen? Und woher habe ich auf einmal das viele Geld gehabt?"  
  
Helen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, aber du hattest damals anscheinend einen guten Job, Rechtsanwälte können schließlich ziemlich gut verdienen."  
  
"Und vorher habe ich mit Phoebe in dem Haus ihrer Schwestern gewohnt, schon eigenartig, nicht wahr."  
  
Helen kümmerte sich nicht weiter um Coles Überlegungen und blickte wieder auf den Zettel in ihrer Hand. "Als du dann verschwunden bist, hat deine damalige Frau Phoebe jedenfalls eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben. Und oh...." Sie sah ihn unsicher an.  
  
"Was ist Helen?" Er sah sie durchdringend an und als Helen immer noch schwieg und ihn zögernd ansah, fuhr er sie an. "Jetzt sag es mir schon, oder ich reiße dir diese Zettel aus der Hand."  
  
Sie seufzte "Sie war schwanger." Sagte sie schließlich leise.  
  
"Was? Sie war schwanger? Und ich hab sie verlassen? Aber .. aber sie hat kein Kind." Gab er ungläubig zu bedenken.  
  
"Vielleicht hat sie es ja verloren." Überlegte Helen und hatte auf einmal ein ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache, vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn er die ganze Angelegenheit hätte ruhen lassen.  
  
"Oh Gott," meinte Cole entsetzt "Kein Wunder, dass sie mich gehasst hat."  
  
Helen wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte.  
  
"Meinst du deswegen wollte ich mich umbringen, ich war ja selbst Schuld daran, dass sie nichts mehr von mir wissen wollte. Wieso bin ich nur in so einem Moment abgehauen." Cole sah sie unschlüssig an. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er so etwas hätte tun können, schließlich liebte er sie doch und er war überzeugt, dass er das immer getan hatte.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht." Helen sah ihn an und fühlte sich unwohl. Vielleicht war es ja gar nicht sein Kind gewesen, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, aber sie behielt diesen Gedanken lieber für sich. Sie blickte wieder auf die Zettel und fuhr sachlich fort. "Als sie sich von dir scheiden lassen wollte, bist du wohl wieder aufgetaucht. Ja und das war es, hier sind noch ein paar Adressen von der Wohnung und deinen Arbeitgebern und ähnliches. Aber als du das letzte Mal verschwunden bist, hat die Polizei anscheinend keine Nachforschungen mehr angestellt oder Cyber hat nichts dazu gefunden. Vielleicht hat es ja niemand gemeldet."  
  
"Kein Wunder!" meinte er schroff. "Wie konnte ich das tun Helen." Cole sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht hattest du ja einen Grund, ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass du das absichtlich gemacht hast."  
  
"Wer weiß, wahrscheinlich kennst du mich gar nicht." antwortete er düster.  
  
"Du musst mit ihr darüber reden." Stellte Helen fest.  
  
Cole sah sie ungläubig an. "Spinnst du, nie im Leben. Ich habe ihr versprochen die Unterlagen nicht zu lesen, und ich hätte mich wohl besser daran gehalten."  
  
"Aber wenn du es nun schon mal getan hast und weißt, was passiert ist, dann musst du auch mit ihr darüber reden. Sie wird es sowieso irgendwann herausbekommen. Und je später du es ihr erzählst, desto verletzender wird es für sie, das kannst du mir glauben, Cole."  
  
Er fing an zu lachen, "oh, jetzt nennst du mich also schon Cole, hat das irgendwas zu bedeuten?"  
  
"Nein, so heißt du nun mal. Also hör auf damit, da irgendetwas hinein zu interpretieren. Du bist und bleibst mein Freund, so schlimm ist das alles ja nun auch wieder nicht. Du weißt doch noch nicht einmal genau, was passiert ist. Und sie hat dir schließlich vergeben, oder nicht?"  
  
Die zwei horchten auf, als es auf einmal an der Tür klingelte. "Das ist sicher Peter" meinte Cole und stand erleichtert von der Ablenkung auf. Er öffnete die Tür und sah sich Phoebe gegenüber. Er starrte sie erstaunt an.  
  
Phoebe runzelte die Stirn "Na das ist aber keine begeisterte Begrüßung."  
  
"Entschuldige, hallo." Er küsste sie kurz zur Begrüßung und ließ sie in die Wohnung.  
  
"Ich hatte dir heute doch ein Essen versprochen, da das von gestern so daneben gegangen ist. Und ich dachte, ich komme ein bisschen früher vorbei, oder hast du noch etwas anderes vor?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Helen, die von weitem mitbekommen hatte, wer da gekommen war, sah sich um und versteckte den Umschlag unter ein paar Zeitungen. Dann stand sie auf und ging auf den Flur hinaus und streckte Phoebe freundlich die Hand entgegen. "Hallo Phoebe" meinte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Nett sie mal zu treffen, ich werde auch nicht mehr lange stören, aber ich muss Cole noch kurz sprechen, okay?" Sie zog ihn mit sich auf den Flur und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Du musst mit ihr darüber sprechen." beschwor sie ihn.  
  
Cole schaute zur Seite und meinte genervt. "Ist ja schon gut ich mach es ja."  
  
"Das war nicht sehr überzeugend. Tut mir Leid, aber ich glaube nicht dass du es tust. Dafür kenne ich dich zu gut." Sie sah ihn mit einem ironischen Lächeln an. "Ob nun Kevin oder Cole, du gehst unangenehmen Dingen doch gerne aus dem Weg. Aber wenn du es heute nicht tust, dann wird es nur noch schlimmer."  
  
"Gut ich werde mit ihr darüber reden."  
  
"Fein, sonst werde ich es ihr morgen nämlich sagen." Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen.  
  
Cole hielt sie fest. "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Genauso, wie ich es gesagt habe." Sie wusste, dass sie ihn unter Druck setzen musste. "Du musst es ihr erzählen, wenn du willst, dass sie dir wieder vertraut." versuchte sie es erneut, ihn zu überzeugen.  
  
Er sah sie entrüstet an. "Warum willst du dich unbedingt in mein Leben einmischen, lass es mich doch so machen, wie ich es für richtig halte."  
  
Helen sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Ich habe meine Bedenken, ob du die richtigen Entscheidungen triffst. Wenn du schon mal den Umschlag geöffnet hast, dann musst du auch sofort mit ihr reden. Sie wird es verstehen." Versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen. "Aber wenn du es herauszögerst, dann wird es nur Probleme geben. Vertrau mir und tu es, sonst tu ich es."  
  
"Das tust du mir nicht an." Meinte Cole überzeugter, als er wirklich war.  
  
"Sei dir mal lieber nicht so sicher." meinte sie "Und noch ein Tipp, erzähl ihr lieber nicht, dass ich den Umschlag geöffnet habe. Also mich würde das stören, wenn ich sie wäre." Helen ging den Gang entlang und verschwand ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
  
Cole sah ihr hinterher und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Seufzend drehte er sich um und ging wieder in seine Wohnung, wo er Phoebe im Küchenbereich vorfand, wie sie aus dem Fenster schaute. Wie er sie dort so stehen sah, verfluchte er Helen, es wäre viel einfacher, heute das Zusammensein mit ihr zu genießen und all den Mist zu vergessen. Aber Helen hatte ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen eingeredet. Und obwohl er nicht glaubte, dass sie Phoebe etwas erzählen würde und sich auch nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sie das bewerkstelligen wollte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie vielleicht Recht hatte.  
  
Er ging zu Phoebe rüber und umarmte sie von hinten. "Hey."  
  
"Hallo," meinte sie "Ist es okay, dass ich schon so früh gekommen bin?" Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Sie wusste noch nicht so genau, was sie von dieser Helen halten sollte.  
  
"Sicher, ich freue mich immer, wenn du hier bist." Er sah sie strahlend aber etwas unsicher an.  
  
Phoebe blickte forschend zurück. "Aber du hast doch irgendetwas." meinte sie schließlich.  
  
Cole drehte sich von ihr weg und ging auf das Sofa zu, auf dem er sich niederließ. "Ich muss dir etwas sagen." begann er.  
  
"Was?" Fragte sie alarmiert. Sie ging zu ihm rüber und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
"Ich habe den Umschlag mit den Nachforschungen geöffnet." Erklärte er knapp und warf ihr von der Seite einen kurzen Blick zu.  
  
"Oh verdammt Cole, warum denn das? Du hattest mir doch versprochen es nicht zu tun." meine sie enttäuscht.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber nach der Andeutung deiner Schwester heute und diesem ganzen Mafiakram, da musste ich einfach wissen, was da drinnen steht."  
  
"Was für ein Mafiakram?" fragte Phoebe irritiert.  
  
"Cyber hatte die Theorie, dass ich zum organisierten Verbrechen gehört haben könnte."  
  
"Wie kommt er denn da drauf?" fragte sie überrascht.  
  
"Also ist an dieser Theorie nichts dran?" Er sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Stand davon etwa etwas in dem Bericht?" fragte Phoebe zurück und musste zugeben, dass es ja schon fast so etwas ähnliches war.  
  
"Nein, da stand nur, dass ich ständig verschwunden bin." Als sie nichts dazu sagte fuhr Cole fort. "Aber du musst mit mir nicht darüber reden, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich den Brief geöffnet habe." Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, er brannte darauf, zu erfahren, warum er immer wieder weggelaufen war und was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, doch er wollte sie nicht unter Druck setzen.  
  
"Okay." Sie war wütend auf ihn, dass er sich nicht an ihre Abmachung gehalten hatte und sie fragte sich, was dieser dämliche Computermensch wohl herausgefunden hatte, aber wenigstens hatte er es ihr gleich erzählt. Sie sah ihn an. "Kann ich die Berichte sehen?"  
  
"Klar, Moment." Cole sah sich um, wo hatte Helen die Zettel nur hingetan. "Ich habe sie versteckt, als Helen kam. Wo habe ich sie nur hingelegt?" Er kramte auf dem Tisch herum und fand sie schließlich zwischen den Zeitungen. "Hier." Er reichte sie ihr hinüber.  
  
Phoebe nahm sie entgegen und warf einen Blick darauf. Sie begann zu lesen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass im Grunde nichts allzu auffälliges darin stand Auch wenn sie sich nicht darüber freute, dass er nun einige Details wusste, die dort standen.  
  
"Ich bin also an meinem Geburtstag verschwunden." begann er dann doch wieder zu fragen. Als sie weiter stur auf die Zettel guckte, fügte er hinzu. "Und du hast angenommen, dass ich an meinem Geburtstag Selbstmord begangen habe?" Er konnte das selbst nicht wirklich glauben.  
  
"Ja!" kam die knappe Antwort, ohne dass Phoebe auch nur von dem Bericht aufblickte.  
  
"Na gut, dann nicht." meinte Cole genervt. "Aber eins wollte ich dir noch sagen, es ist mir unbegreiflich, wie ich dich verlassen konnte, als du schwanger warst. Ich verstehe das nicht."  
  
Nun sah Phoebe doch zu ihm rüber. "Cole" begann sie zögerlich. "Das ist alles viel komplizierter als du denkst und ich will einfach nicht darüber sprechen. Es war eine furchtbare Zeit für mich, die ich nur vergessen will. Darum bitte, akzeptiere dass ich dir verziehen habe und dass wir die Chance haben, neu zu beginnen, ohne das hier." Sie warf die Zettel zurück auf den Tisch und sah seinen enttäuschten Blick. "Ich habe das Kind verloren, aber es ist vorbei und niemand kann es mehr ungeschehen machen."  
  
"Wieso kannst du mir das so einfach verzeihen?" wunderte er sich.  
  
Phoebe lachte auf, "So einfach habe ich dir wirklich nicht verziehen. Aber du bist zum Beispiel nicht freiwillig gegangen," denn wir haben dich umbringen müssen fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. "Was das meiste aber auch nicht viel besser macht."  
  
Cole sah sie skeptisch an. "Es macht mich verrückt, dass ich das alles nicht verstehe." meinte er bitter, er sah sie eindringlich an, sie hatte die Möglichkeit, ihm zu erklären was eigentlich passiert war, aber sie wollte es ganz einfach nicht.  
  
"Glaub mir, du willst es gar nicht wissen." meinte sie kühl, denn davon war sie überzeugt.  
  
"Wie willst du das denn beurteilen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es. Wäre es nicht auch besser gewesen, wenn du diesen Brief nicht geöffnet hättest?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, auf der einen Seite ja auf der anderen nein. Er hatte diese Dinge schließlich getan, und das einzige was er wollte war zu verstehen, warum.  
  
Phoebe sah, wie Cole vor sich hin grübelte. Sie war zwar wütend auf ihn, aber was brachte es ihr, ihn deswegen anzufahren. Sie musste ihn davon abhalten, weiter nach Informationen zu graben, zwar schien es ihr unmöglich, dass er noch mehr in Erfahrung bringen könnte. Aber sie musste ihn dazu bringen, dass er es auch nicht mehr wollte. Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. "Bitte hör auf damit, wir leben doch jetzt. Willst du das kaputt machen?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Phoebe wollte den Briefumschlag vom Tisch nehmen, um ihn in den Mülleimer zu werfen, als ihr Blick auf einen anderen Aktenordner fiel. "Was ist das denn?" fragte sie.  
  
Cole blickte ebenfalls auf den Tisch und meinte "Ach das ist die Akte von den Canterros."  
  
"Von den Canterros," Phoebe nahm sie und sah sich die Zettel darinnen an. "Hm, weißt du mittlerweile schon was sie zu bedeuten haben."  
  
"Ja, so in etwa, Helen hat mir ein Gespräch mit einer Frau vom Bauamt verschafft."  
  
"Und sie konnte dir weiterhelfen?" fragte Phoebe während sie sich immer noch die Zettel anschaute.  
  
"Ja, ich wollte herausfinden, welche Grundstücke die Canterros besitzen. Und sie konnte es mir sagen." Es lenkte ihn ab, wenn er mit Phoebe über dieses Thema redete, und wer weiß, vielleicht sammelte er sich ja ein paar Pluspunkte bei ihr, wenn er ihr davon erzählte. Und sie wurde gesprächiger. Doch bei diesem Gedanken musste er lächeln, denn bisher hatte diese Theorie noch nie funktioniert. Aber was sollte es, er hatte in dieser Beziehung nichts zu verschweigen, und vielleicht konnte sie ihm sogar weiterhelfen. "Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die Canterros sich ein unterirdisches Labor gebaut haben."  
  
"Ein unterirdisches Labor?" Sie schaute erstaunt auf.  
  
"Ja, das haben sie jedenfalls geplant." Er nahm ihr die Akte aus der Hand und suchte nach dem Zettel mit der Zeichnung von Paula, den er ihr reichte. "Hier, dort könnte es sein. Sie wollten es anscheinend bauen, um dort im Geheimen Experimente durchzuführen."  
  
"Experimente? Was für Experimente?"  
  
"Sie haben da zum Beispiel ein Mittel erforscht, dass jemandem die Erinnerung nehmen kann. Trisha nimmt an, dass es ihr verabreicht wurde und ich denke Debra White hat es auch bekommen. Das würde zusammen passen, derjenige hätte dann schon lange verschwunden sein können, nachdem er es ihr gegeben hat. Darum haben wir auch nichts mehr von ihm gesehen, als wir in dem Haus ankamen. Aber weißt du noch, ich habe doch diese grüne Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden entdeckt."  
  
Phoebe nickte und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie wusste genau, dass Quasta den Frauen das Mittel gespritzt hatte. Aber war es wirklich möglich, dass die Canterros die Substanz so weit erforscht hatten, dass sie sie ohne Hilfe von Dämonen herstellen und benutzen konnten? "Woher weißt du das mit den Forschungen?" fragte sie deshalb.  
  
"Trisha hat es in den Papieren, die wir haben mitgehen lassen, gefunden."  
  
"Trisha? Kennst du sie schon so gut?"  
  
Cole lächelte sie zufrieden an, als ihm etwas anderes einfiel "Sag mal, als du Helen aus diesem Lagerhallenbüro geholt hast, warum kann sie sich nicht daran erinnern? Sie weiß noch nicht einmal, wie sie in ihr Büro gekommen ist."  
  
"Du meinst doch nicht etwa ich hätte ihr so ein Mittel gegeben?" Sie sah ihn empört an.  
  
"Merkwürdig ist es schon, dass musst du zugeben." Gab er zu bedenken und sah sie skeptisch an.  
  
"Ich habe sie wohl eher davor gerettet, solch eine Spritze zu bekommen." meinte Phoebe wütend.  
  
"Ach, ich vergaß, du und deine Schwestern habt ja das hehre Ziel die Welt zu retten."  
  
"Genau so ist es. Aber lass uns jetzt gehen." Sie stand auf, sie hatte keine Lust sich eine Erklärung dafür auszudenken, wieso Helen nicht wusste, wie sie ins Zeitungsgebäude gekommen war. Sie sah Cole auffordernd an. "Ich finde wir sollte unsere Zeit nicht damit verbringen, schließlich ist Wochenende und wir wollten doch essen gehen."  
  
"Ach, am Wochenende rettest du keine Frauen in Not?"  
  
"Doch wenn es nötig ist, dann rette ich sie auch am Wochenende. Aber im Moment sieht es nicht so aus, als bräuchte eine von ihnen Hilfe. Also lass uns die Zeit nutzen."  
  
Cole sprang auf und ging ihr hinterher. "Wie du meinst," meinte er und seine Laune hatte sich gleich um ein vielfaches gebessert.  
  
Als sie in Phoebes Auto saßen, fragte Cole "Und wo fahren wir hin?"  
  
"Lass dich überraschen" meinte Phoebe die sich auch wieder besser fühlte. Sie würden es schon schaffen, die Schatten der Vergangenheit zu vertreiben, davon war sie weiterhin überzeugt. Zu ihrem Verdruss klingelte gleich darauf das Telefon. Es war Piper, die ihr mitteilte, sie solle sofort zur Deacon Waffenfabrik kommen. Phoebe warf Cole einen genervten Blick zu. "Das war Piper, sie will mich vor der blöden Deacon Fabrik treffen."  
  
"Also doch kein Wochenende für die Weltretterinnen?" fragte Cole leicht amüsiert.  
  
"Nein leider nicht, aber ich hoffe mal, es wird nicht lange dauern." Da sie keine Veranlassung sah, Cole nicht mitzunehmen, fragte sie ihn. "Ist es weit von hier?"  
  
Cole schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nur ein paar Blocks."  
  
Als sie kurze Zeit später vor dem hinteren Teil des Fabrikgeländes ankamen, hielt Phoebe an und öffnete die Tür. Sie beugte sich zu Cole herüber und meinte "Du wartest hier so lange, okay? Es wird nicht lange dauern." Sie stieg aus und drehte sich um, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung stand Cole auf der anderen Seite des Autos.  
  
"Ich dachte wir hätten keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander." Erklärte er ihr mit einem Grinsen.  
  
"Ach wirklich? Das ist mir neu!" murmelte Phoebe leise und schaute ihn genervt an. Sie fragte sich, wie sie ihn davon abhalten konnte, mitzukommen. Ein paar Meter entfernt sah sie Piper und Paige stehen. Sie seufzte und entschied sich dafür keine Diskussion anzufangen, wenn er mitkommen wollte, dann sollte er es eben tun, sie glaubte nicht, dass er hier irgendetwas interessantes aufschnappen konnte. Sie ging auf ihre Schwestern zu und merkte, wie Cole ihr folgte.  
  
"Was ist los." fragte sie als sie bei Piper und Paige angekommen war.  
  
"Deacon ist verschwunden." Erklärte Piper, ohne Cole weiter zu beachten. "Ich sollte ihm den Brief seiner Frau vorbeibringen und als ich ankam war er nicht da. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er freiwillig gegangen ist. Kannst du dich mal umsehen, vielleicht findest du ja heraus, was geschehen ist."  
  
"Sicher, wo wollte er auf dich warten."  
  
"In seinem Büro." Piper ging auf den Zaun zu.  
  
"Moment." meinte Cole. "Wollt ihr dort etwa einbrechen?"  
  
"Nein." erwiderte Piper. "Er wollte nicht, dass jemand mitbekommt, dass ich vorbeikomme. Also hat er das Tor dort aufgelassen." Sie zeigte auf ein Tor, das einige Meter entfernt zu finden war.  
  
"Und die Hunde?"  
  
"Was für Hunde? Vorhin waren jedenfalls keine da. Wenn es welche gibt, dann werden sie sicher erst Abends herausgelassen." Sie warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. "Aber wenn du Angst hast, dann kannst du gerne hier bleiben."  
  
"Keine Sorge, das lass ich mir nicht entgehen."  
  
Sie betraten das Gelände und gingen auf das Hauptgebäude zu. Auf ihrem Weg begegneten sie weder einem Mensch noch einem Hund. Die Hintertür des Hauptgebäudes war ebenfalls angelehnt. Sie betraten das Haus und gingen einige Stockwerke hoch, bis sie das Büro von Michael Deacon betraten. Das Licht brannte noch und alles sah ganz friedlich aus. Phoebe begann ihm Raum auf und ab zu gehen und berührte einige Gegenstände. Piper und Paige beobachteten sie, während Cole sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte und sich mit dem Telefon beschäftigte.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, nichts." meinte Phoebe als sie nach einiger Zeit immer noch keine Vision bekam. "Vielleicht ist er ja doch nach Hause gegangen."  
  
"Ich habe Leo vorbei geschickt, damit er nachschaut, aber ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen. Als ich ihn angerufen habe, war er ganz aufgeregt und wollte den Brief seiner Frau unbedingt sofort haben."  
  
"Nach deinem Anruf hat er jedenfalls noch Jared Canterro angerufen." Teilte ihr Cole mit, und schaute die Schwestern an "Vielleicht hat er sich ja mit ihm verabredet."  
  
"Woher weißt du das?" Fragte Piper skeptisch.  
  
Cole zeigte auf das Telefon. "Die Anrufe sind hier gespeichert."  
  
"Zeig her." Phoebe trat neben ihn und schaute auf das Telefon. "Stimmt" meinte sie und schaute zu ihren Schwestern rüber. "Vielleicht hast du dir ganz unnötig Sorgen gemacht und er wollte sich noch beruflich mit Canterro treffen." wandte sie sich an Piper. "Mich würde nur interessieren, ob er Canterro im Büro oder privat angerufen hat."  
  
"Kein Problem" meinte Cole und holte sein Portemonnaie hervor. Er schlug es auf und zog nach kurzer Zeit eine Karte hervor. Er blickte auf die Anzeige am Telefon und teilte Phoebe dann mit. "Es scheint als habe er ihn im Büro bei der Rüstungsfirma angerufen." Er zeigte ihr die Karte. "Die Hauptnummer ist die selbe, wie die der Personalabteilung, nur die Durchwahl ist anders."  
  
Phoebe schaute sich erstaunt die Karte an. "Woher hast du die denn und was willst du damit?"  
  
"Falls ich mich wieder erinnere, dann kann ich mich dort als Anwalt bewerben." Teilte Cole ihr zufrieden mit.  
  
Sie schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an, als sie im Raum plötzlich ein bläuliches Leuchten sah. Oh nein, dachte sie sich und schaute entsetzt auf die Stelle, wo Sekunden später Leo erschien. "Also Zuhause ist er auch nicht." Teilte er Piper mit.  
  
Cole starrte ihn ruhig an. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung wunderte er sich nicht allzu sehr über Leos ungewöhnliches Erscheinen. "Hm," meinte er verwirrt "Warum schockiert mich das jetzt nicht richtig?"  
  
"Weil du es schon kennst." erwiderte Phoebe, froh, dass er so gelassen reagierte.  
  
"Ach tatsächlich!" Er starrte immer noch in Leos Richtung. Es mochte ja sein, dass er dieses Erscheinen als Cole gekannt hatte, aber der hatte auch einen mystischen Schrein in seiner Wohnung gehabt. Doch als Kevin empfand er diese ganze Angelegenheit als extrem merkwürdig und unrealistisch.  
  
"So kann man sich an verschiedene Orte teleportieren." Versuchte Phoebe es ihm logisch zu erklären, während die anderen immer noch schwiegen.  
  
"Nun wie praktisch, so habt ihr Helen auch zurück in ihr Büro gebracht, nicht wahr? Kein Wunder, dass sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann." meinte er lockerer als er sich eigentlich fühlte "Kannst du das auch?" wandte er sich wieder an Phoebe.  
  
"Nein kann ich nicht."  
  
"Aha und konnte ich es?" Er sah sie fragend an, doch Paige fand ihre Stimme wieder und antwortete für Phoebe. "Nein, ganz sicher nicht." Sie wollte ihr teleportieren auf keinen Fall mit Coles dämonischen Erscheinen in Verbindung bringen.  
  
Cole blickte Paige interessiert an. "Ach das können dann also nur die extra Edlen, oder was?" Irgendwie hatte er so ein Gefühl als hätte er so etwas ähnliches gekonnt.  
  
Paige zuckte mit den Achseln, sie hatte keine Lust, darauf zu antworten.  
  
"Denn du kannst es doch auch, nicht wahr?"  
  
Jetzt sah sie ihn erstaunt an. "Woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Oh, ganz einfach, Peter konnte nicht verstehen, wie du aus einer verlassenen Sackgasse verschwinden konntest," er schaute sie triumphierend an. "Er wird sich freuen, zu erfahren, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, dass du ihm entkommen bist, er war deswegen schon ziemlich deprimiert."  
  
"Nein Cole, du kannst es Peter nicht sagen, du wirst es für dich behalten." meinte Phoebe eindringlich.  
  
"Ach, werde ich?" Er sah sie herausfordernd an.  
  
"Ja!" Sie sah herausfordernd zurück. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du daraus eine Story machst."  
  
Cole sah sie bedauernd an "Wie sollte ich denn daraus eine Story machen? Was sollte ich da denn bitte schreiben, so dass mich niemand für verrückt erklärt?"  
  
"Ich dachte du bist Journalist, da fällt dir doch bestimmt etwas ein." erwiderte sie beleidigt.  
  
"Hört auf ihr zwei," mischte sich Piper nun ein. "Wir sollten lieber zum eigentlichen Problem zurückkommen. Also ich glaube nicht, dass sich Deacon einfach so aus dem Staub gemacht hat, und vorher noch das Tor und die Tür zu diesem Gebäude offen gelassen hat. Das ist doch völlig unlogisch. Wenn er zu einer Verabredung mit Canterro wollte, dann hätte er doch wenigstens sein Büro abgeschlossen."  
  
"Naja das hätte ihm aber auch nicht viel genutzt." meinte Cole sarkastisch.  
  
"Aber das konnte er doch nicht wissen." Erklärte Piper nachdenklich.  
  
"Was kümmert euch der dämliche Deacon überhaupt?" fragte Cole nun, "was hat er denn getan, dass ihr ihn unbedingt retten müsst?"  
  
"Ich gebe es ja nicht gerne zu," meinte Paige und schaute Piper nachdenklich an. "Aber da muss ich Cole ausnahmsweise mal recht geben, denn das frage ich mich auch schon die ganze Zeit."  
  
Piper zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß auch nicht, ich habe das Gefühl als stecke noch etwas anderes hinter der ganzen Sache." versuchte sie zu erklären.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal in Canterros Büro nachschauen, ob er sich dort aufhält." schlug Phoebe vor.  
  
"Oder wir rufen mal an." meinte Cole und drückte auf die Wahlwiederholung. Doch am anderen Ende sprang nur der Anrufbeantworter an.  
  
"Das heißt gar nichts," meinte Paige, "vielleicht hat er das Telefon während seines Gesprächs mit Deacon ja abgestellt."  
  
"Möglich." erwiderte Piper und schaute auf die Uhr. "Aber seine Verabredung mit mir war vor zwei Stunden, selbst wenn er sich mit Canterro getroffen hat, langsam müsste er doch wieder zurück sein."  
  
"Könnte er nicht mal schnell vorbeifliegen." schlug Cole vor und wies dabei auf Leo.  
  
"Das geht nicht so einfach," erklärte Phoebe, "er könnte dabei erwischt werden."  
  
Cole warf ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr zu verstehen gab, dass ihm das ziemlich egal war.  
  
"Aber er hat schon Recht, wir werden zuerst einmal bei der Rüstungsfirma vorbeischauen, und wenn er dort nicht ist, dann sehen wir weiter." Sie wandte sich wieder an Phoebe. "Ihr könnt ruhig gehen, wir schaffen das schon."  
  
"Bist du sicher?" fragte Phoebe und als Piper nickte, griff sie nach Coles Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus Deacons Büro.  
  
Doch kurz darauf im Teppenhaus wandte Phoebe sich an Cole und meinte "Wartest du hier einen Moment." Sie wartete seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab und ging alleine zurück in das Büro. Ihre Schwestern und Leo schauten sie erstaunt an.  
  
"Leo, meinst du etwas Vergessenspulver würde nutzen?" fragte Phoebe unschlüssig, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein Phoebe, durch seinen programmierten Gedächtnisverlust ist Cole gegen den Einsatz unseres Pulvers leider immun."  
  
Phoebe nickte, sie hatte so etwas geahnt. "Okay, dann kriege ich es auch so hin." meinte sie zuversichtlicher als sie wirklich war. Doch wahrscheinlich war es besser Cole wenigstens einen Teil ihres Lebens zu erklären, als ständig lügen zu müssen. Ihr fiel nur einfach noch keine passende Erklärung ein, auf die er gelassen reagieren konnte ohne ständig weiterzufragen. Sie ging zurück zu Cole und schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu Phoebes Auto. 


	30. Kapitel 30

Vielen Dank für dein Review!!! Da ich morgen wahrscheinlich keine Zeit habe, habe ich heute gleich vier Kapitel gelesen und sie reingestellt, so kannst du sie lesen, wann immer du Zeit hast. Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir!!  
  
30. Kapitel  
  
"Also ist an diesem ganzen mystischen Zeug, diesem Schrein in meiner ehemaligen Wohnung und deinem Medium Kram wirklich etwas Wahres dran?" Cole konnte dies immer noch nicht glauben und schaute Phoebe misstrauisch an. "Und früher habe ich daran geglaubt?"  
  
"Ja hast du, aber wenn du heute nicht mehr daran glaubst, dann ist es doch unwichtig und du musst dich nicht weiter darum kümmern."  
  
"Ach, muss ich nicht?" er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Also langsam reicht es mir, egal was ich dir auch angetan habe, und was ich früher alles verbrochen habe. Aber du kannst doch nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich das alles so einfach hinnehme und keine Fragen stelle. Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber das ist unmöglich."  
  
"Am besten fahre ich dich nach Hause." meinte Phoebe und startete den Wagen.  
  
"Du bist wirklich unglaublich." meinte Cole und lehnte sich wütend zurück. Er verstand sie nicht. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass sie jetzt so verstockt war, dass sie ihm nichts mehr erzählen würde, aber wie sollte er sich damit abfinden. Menschen, die sich wie in Science Fiction Filmen durch die Gegend teleportieren konnten. "Dein Schwager beamt sich einfach mal so hierhin und dorthin und ich soll das ohne weitere Fragen hinnehmen?"  
  
"Wenn du nicht unbedingt hättest mitkommen müssen, dann hättest du es gar nicht erst gesehen." fuhr Phoebe ihn ebenfalls wütend an.  
  
"Na das ist ja mal eine Super Erklärung, die kann auch nur von dir kommen." Er schaute frustriert aus dem Fenster und auch Phoebe sagte kein Wort, bis sie vor Coles Wohnung ankamen.  
  
"Also weil ich mitbekommen habe, wie merkwürdig sich dein Schwager fortbewegt, gehen wir nicht mehr zusammen aus?" fragte Cole und sah sie abwartend an.  
  
"Ich hatte angenommen, dass du keine Lust mehr dazu hast." meinte Phoebe verblüfft.  
  
"Wieso das denn?"  
  
"Naja, weil ich dir nicht erklären kann, ...."  
  
"Wohl eher willst. Aber was soll es, das bin ich ja mittlerweile gewohnt. Obwohl ich nicht verstehe, wie du es zulassen kannst, dass solche Dinge ständig zwischen uns stehen."  
  
"Du würdest mir sowieso nicht glauben."  
  
"Das kommt auf einen Versuch an."  
  
Zu Phoebes Glück klingelte in dieser Minute ihr Telefon. Am anderen Ende war Piper, die ihr mitteilte, dass sie nicht in Canterros Büro kommen konnten, da es dort in der Nähe von Leuten wimmelte. Einige Arbeiter arbeiteten anscheinend auch am Samstag und niemand wollte es riskieren erwischt zu werden. Vor dem Gebäude hatten sie aber auf dem Bürgersteig neben einem Parkplatz ein Taschentuch mit Deacons Initialen gefunden.  
  
"Warte mal, Deacon hat noch Taschentücher mit seinen Initialen, ich dachte soetwas gibt es gar nicht mehr." wunderte sich Phoebe.  
  
"Tja, zum Glück hat er noch welche. Das spricht dafür, dass er heute hier war."  
  
"Du denkst nicht, dass er noch dort ist?"  
  
"Nein, ein Angestellter, der uns zufällig über den Weg gelaufen ist, war sehr gesprächig. Er hat uns erzählt, dass Canterro heute Nachmittag ein geschäftliches Treffen mit Deacon hatte und anschließend kurz nach ihm weggefahren ist." erklärte ihr Piper.  
  
"Hm, meinst du Canterro ist Deacon gefolgt und hat ihn verschleppt?" fragte Phoebe skeptisch.  
  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich hat Deacon sich hier im Büro mit Canterro getroffen. Das Treffen ist dann wohl nicht nach Canterros Wünschen verlaufen, und als Deacon gegangen ist, ist er ihm gefolgt. Da Deacon dann die Türen für mich aufgelassen hat, konnte Canterro ohne Probleme hinter ihm hergehen, ihn überwältigen und mitnehmen, wohin auch immer. Er brauchte noch nicht einmal einen Dämon dafür."  
  
"Naja möglich ist das schon." überlegte Phoebe  
  
"Wenn ich nur wüsste, wohin er ihn gebracht hat. Ich weiß nicht, es steckt mehr dahinter, als wir denken, das spüre ich. Wir haben schon probiert ihn auszupendeln, aber ohne Erfolg. Und die Canterros scheinen in ihrem Haus in der Stadt zu sein, jedenfalls ging sie ans Telefon, als ich kurz anrief. Wir wollen uns dort noch kurz umschauen, aber wir wollen auch nicht zu auffällig sein. Ich kann auch nicht sagen, warum mich die ganze Angelegenheit so beunruhigt." meinte Piper seufzend.  
  
Phoebe dachte nach. "Du denkst also, Deacon weiß doch mehr, als er uns verraten hat, und er setzt die Canterros unter Druck? Hm, könnte sein."  
  
Cole hatte neben ihr zugehört und meinte nun. "Er könnte doch sein Vergessensmittel einsetzen, dann hat er keine Probleme mehr mit Deacon."  
  
Phoebe sah ihn aufmerksam an, er könnte Recht haben. Sie wandte sich wieder an Piper. "Piper, da gibt es noch eine Möglichkeit, wo sie Deacon hingebracht haben können. Die Canterros haben ein Grundstück auf dem Land und Cole glaubt, dass sie dort ein unterirdisches Labor gebaut haben. Dort erforschen sie anscheinend auch ein gedächtnislöschendes Mittel."  
  
Piper hörte aufmerksam zu. "Du meinst sie könnten ein Mittel entwickelt haben, dass genauso funktioniert wie das von Quasta?"  
  
"Scheint so." erwiderte Phoebe. "Und das wäre doch die perfekte Lösung, wenn Deacon etwas ausplaudern will."  
  
"Hm, wenn er tatsächlich so ein Mittel hätte, dann könnte er es auch bei sich Zuhause haben. Wie schon gesagt, wir schauen heute noch dort vorbei und du solltest dir am besten die Adresse von dem Grundstück auf dem Land von Cole besorgen, damit wir morgen dort nachschauen können, falls es nötig ist."  
  
"Ich kann es ja versuchen." meinte Phoebe, doch es erschien ihr fast unmöglich, die Adresse zu bekommen, ohne dass Cole dort nicht selbst Nachforschungen anstellen wollte.  
  
Piper hörte die Zweifel in Phoebes Stimme. "Wie geht es ihm denn so, hat er sich mit der Situation im Büro abgefunden."  
  
"Nicht so richtig."  
  
"Also, es tut mir wirklich Leid Phoebe, aber irgendwann musste es dazu kommen. Er wird schon damit klarkommen." meinte Piper optimistisch, und als Phoebe nicht antwortete fügte sie hinzu. "Aber lasst euch nicht einfallen, alleine nach diesem Labor zu suchen, die Canterros könnten gefährlich sein. Und sie haben ganz sicher mit Dämonen zu tun."  
  
"Werden wir schon nicht, keine Sorge."  
  
Nachdem Phoebe aufgelegt hatte, fragte Cole neugierig "Was werden wir nicht?"  
  
"Alleine Canterros Landgrundstück auskundschaften." teilte ihm Phoebe mit. "Du hast sicher mitbekommen, dass sie Deacon nicht gefunden haben. Und Piper nimmt sich die ganze Angelegenheit sehr zu Herzen, ich verstehe auch nicht recht warum, sie denkt es steckt mehr dahinter, als wir überhaupt ahnen."  
  
"Und warum will sie dann nicht, dass wir auf dem Land mal nach dem Rechten schauen?"  
  
"Weil es gefährlich werden könnte. Sie macht sich Sorgen um mich, .... um uns."  
  
Cole musste lächeln, ja sicher. "Wir können ja vorsichtig sein." meinte er. "Und wenn wir nichts finden, dann musst du es ihr ja nicht erzählen."  
  
Phoebe sah ihn verschwörerisch an. "Du meinst also auch, dass wir uns mal kurz umschauen sollten."  
  
"Ja, dass mit unserem Essen würde heute doch nichts mehr werden und ich wollte mich sowieso auf dem Grundstück umsehen, also warum nicht gleich heute mit dir." fragte Cole grinsend.  
  
Phoebe sah ein, dass er Recht hatte, irgendwann würde er sich mit Sicherheit auf das Gelände begeben und wenn sie dabei war, dann konnte sie ihn wenigstens vor dämonischen Kräften bewahren oder ablenken. Also stimmte sie zu. Sie gingen in Coles Wohnung und holten die Zeichnung von Paula Tremayne.  
  
Cole zeigte Phoebe die Stellen, an denen Paula die Eingänge zu dem unterirdischen Labor vermutete. "Es befindet sich vermutlich ein Lift im Haus und ein weiterer Eingang könnte eine Art Autozufahrt in diesem Wald sein." Er zeigte auf den südlichen Teil des Planes. "Da wir uns leider nicht so leicht in das Haus beamen können, wie dein Schwager, müssen wir uns wohl um den Eingang im Wald kümmern." Er schaute sie mit einem ironischen Blick an.  
  
"Du könntest mir die Adresse auch geben und ich gebe sie an Piper weiter." erklärte Phoebe, und war sich sicher, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde.  
  
"Tja, tut mir Leid, aber das ist keine gute Idee, ich habe nämlich meine Zweifel, dass mich deine Familie einfach so mitnehmen würde." Er sah sie fragend an.  
  
Phoebe zuckte mit den Achseln, sie hatte es versucht, und jetzt blieb ihr keine andere Möglichkeit, als mit ihm dorthin zu fahren. Sie schaute auf die Adresse. "Es ist ein Stück zu fahren, aber wir müssten es leicht vor der Dunkelheit schaffen, wir wollen schließlich nur kurz vorbeischauen." meinte sie zuversichtlich und lächelte ihn an. "Und vorher können wir noch in einem Drive In vorbeischauen, das ist schließlich auch eine Einladung zum Essen."  
  
"Ich hatte mir darunter zwar etwas anderes vorgestellt, aber warum nicht." Cole sah sie lächelnd an und beide waren froh, dass ihre Differenzen fürs erste beigelegt waren.  
  
Das Grundstück der Canterros lag etwa 100 Kilometer westlich von San Francisco in einem abgelegenen ländlichen Gebiet, das zu großen Teilen noch unbewohnt war. Auf dem Weg dorthin hielten sie an einem Schnellimbiss an. Da sie noch genug Zeit hatten, stiegen sie aus und setzten sich mit ihrem Essen an einen leeren Tisch am Fenster.  
  
Cole blickte aus dem Fenster und warf dann einen Blick auf Phoebe. "Hattest du nicht gesagt, dass du nicht an Magie glaubst," begann er und warf ihr einen argwöhnischen Blick zu.  
  
"Wann hätte ich das denn sagen sollen?" fragte sie ihn erstaunt.  
  
"Du hast gesagt, das du nicht glaubst, dass deine Kette magische Kräfte hat."  
  
"Stimmt" meinte Phoebe und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen. "Ich habe mir die Kette gekauft, weil ich sie schön fand, nicht weil ich an ihre Kräfte geglaubte habe. Aber überleg doch mal." Sie sah ihn triumphierend an. "Sie hat dich auf meine Spur gebracht, und dich somit wieder zu mir geführt, also wenn das keine Magie ist."  
  
"Tja, wenn du das so siehst." Er sah sie skeptisch an.  
  
Phoebe entschloss sich ihm wenigstens etwas von ihrem Leben zu erzählen. "Aber es gibt tatsächlich Magie in der Welt. Ich ... also ich und meine Schwestern, wir sind Hexen."  
  
Cole sah sie zweifelnd an. "Hexen?"  
  
"Ja, wir nutzen die Magie aber nur, um die Menschen vor dem Bösen zu retten." Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
  
"Aha, vor dem Bösen. Und wie geht das bitte, zieht ihr die Nadel aus den Voodoopuppen, die ein böser Mensch gebastelt hat." fragte er ironisch. Magie, nur der Gedanke daran, dass so etwas wirklich existieren könnte, war ihm völlig fremd.  
  
"Nein, wir bewahren sie vor schwarzer Magie, und ähnlichen Gefahren." Dämonen und die Unterwelt erwähnte sie lieber nicht. Doch auch so merkte sie, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. "Aber was soll's ich habe dir ja gleich gesagt, dass du mir nicht glauben wirst."  
  
"Ich versuche es ja, aber das ganze scheint mir doch ziemlich unglaubwürdig." Er lächelte sie versöhnlich an. "Könntest du nicht vielleicht in deine Wahrsagekugel schauen und auskundschaften, wo sich Deacon momentan aufhält."  
  
Phoebe lächelte freundlich zurück. "Tut mir Leid, aber die habe ich leider nicht dabei. Und überhaupt für so etwas benutzen wir ein Pendel, und das hat uns leider auch nicht weiterhelfen können."  
  
"So ein Pech." meinte er sarkastisch und fügte hinzu "Aber über welche überirdischen Fähigkeiten verfügst du denn nun?"  
  
"Ich habe hauptsächlich Visionen, wo mir Menschen gezeigt werden, die in Gefahr sind. Und ach ja ich bin auch besonders gut darin, Zaubersprüche zu entwerfen." Teilte sie ihm zufrieden mit. "Und ich habe die Gabe der Levitation, was mir beim Kampf ziemlich zu gute kommt."  
  
"Das habe ich schon bemerkt," erklärte er zynisch, als er sich an ihren Angriff im Büro erinnerte. "Aber trotzdem, das klingt alles nicht gerade spektakulär, was besseres hast du nicht zu bieten?"  
  
"Was schwebt dir denn da vor?" fragte sie und funkelte ihn dabei wütend an.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, kannst du nicht wenigstens auf einem Besen reiten."  
  
"Du nimmst das alles nicht besonders ernst, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Doch sicher, wie soll ich mir sonst deinen teleportierenden Schwager erklären?" Im Grunde konnte er diesen ganzen Hexenkram nicht glauben. Aber bevor ihm keine realistischere Lösung für dieses Phänomen einfiel, musste er diese Möglichkeit wenigstens in Betracht ziehen. "Und du wirst es kaum glauben, aber ich hatte vor einiger Zeit einen Traum und da habe ich dich gesehen, wie du auf einem Besen reitest."  
  
"Wirklich?" Phoebe sah ihn überrascht an. Es könnte tatsächlich sein, dass er sie schon einmal auf einem fliegenden Besen gesehen hatte. Sie hoffte das bedeutete nicht, dass er sich langsam wieder an Geschehnisse von früher erinnerten konnte, und sie dafür der Auslöser war.  
  
"Du glaubst dann doch sicherlich auch an diesen Himmel und Hölle Kram, oder?" Cole blickte sie fragend an.  
  
"Sicher im Prinzip schon, du etwa nicht?"  
  
"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich meine es wäre ja praktisch, wenn dich zum Schluss wirklich jemand nach deinen Taten oder besser deinem Herzen beurteilen würde, aber das ist doch Quatsch." meinte er überzeugt. "Stell dir nur mal vor, du wärst im Himmel und dort wären nur so überedle langweilige Leute, das wäre ja die schlimmste Strafe, die ich mir vorstellen kann." überlegte er lachend. "Obwohl, wenn es nach meiner Überzeugung ginge, dann würden diese selbstzufriedenen Gutmenschen, die sich für die besten Menschen der Welt halten, aber meist ein eiskaltes Herz haben, in der Hölle landen. Das wäre sicher ein Schock für sie." erklärte er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen. "Die meisten Menschen tragen doch sowieso gut und böse in sich, die Frage ist nur, ob sie ein so ausgeprägtes Gewissen haben, dass sie sich für das Gute entscheiden. Dieses Himmel Hölle Zeug diente doch nur als Drohung"  
  
Sie blickte ihn fragend an. "Als Drohung?"  
  
"Ja sicher, wenn die Leute früher nicht gehorcht haben, dann konnte man sie mit der Androhung in die Hölle zu kommen, doch gut so lenken, wie die Kirche und damit auch die Herrschenden das wollten. War doch sehr zweckmäßig und hat auch funktioniert. Außerdem würde die Hölle langsam überquellen, und der Himmel auch denke ich." Er lachte. "Stell dir doch nur mal vor, sie würden wegen Überfüllung geschlossen. Wo bleiben dann nur die restlichen Toten?"  
  
Selbst Phoebe musste bei der Vorstellung lachen.  
  
"Und überhaupt, wer will sich schon anmaßen, zu beurteilen, wer wohin gehört. Könntest du das?"  
  
Phoebe zuckte mit den Achseln. "Nein, ich denke nicht."  
  
"Sei froh, dass du das gesagt hast, sonst hätte ich dich noch gefragt wohin ich gehöre." Cole lächelte sie herausfordernd an.  
  
Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen, er konnte nicht ahnen, was für gemischte Gefühle er mit diesem Satz bei ihr ausgelöst hatte.  
  
"Aber wohin ich auch kommen werde, ist es mir egal, solange ich mit dir zusammen bin." Erklärte Cole ihre ernst.  
  
"Ja ich weiß." Murmelte sie und hatte Angst, dass er ihren Kummer in ihren Augen sehen konnte. Sie wandte den Blick ab und blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Sie beschloss so schnell wie möglich das Thema zu wechseln. "Ich denke wir sollten uns langsam wieder auf den Weg machen, ich will nicht im Dunkeln in diesem Wald herumlaufen."  
  
Cole hatte nichts dagegen, sofort aufzubrechen. "Keine schlechte Idee, die Canterros sind wenigstens etwas Reales."  
  
Da war sich Phoebe gar nicht so sicher, aber sie sagte lieber nichts dazu. Sie verließen den Imbiss und begaben sich auf den weiteren Weg zum Grundstück der Canterros. Die Landschaft wurde langsam etwas bergiger und es gab mehr Waldgebiete und naturbelassene Grundstücke.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit meinte Phoebe, "ich denke hier könnte es sein."  
  
Cole schaute nach rechts "Du meinst dieses Grundstück mit der Gefängnismauer? Stimmt, könnte passen, wenn man etwas zu verbergen hat."  
  
Das Gelände zu ihrer rechten war von einer mindestens zwei Meter hohen Mauer von der Straße getrennt. Nach gut einem Kilometer erreichten sie ein Tor. Es schien so als würde dahinter eine Straße weiter auf das Grundstück führen. In der Höhe des Autofensters befand sich ein Kasten, ähnlich denen, die man an Ein- und Ausfahrten in einer Parkhäusern antraf. Da kein weiteres Auto auf der Straße fuhr, hielt Cole an und sie stiegen aus, um das Gerät zu betrachten.  
  
"Wie ich geahnt hatte," meinte Phoebe. "Ohne Karte kommen wir da nicht durch."  
  
"Warte einen Moment." sagte Cole und holte die Chipkarte hervor, die ihn auch schon in das Archiv in der Chemiefabrik gebracht hatte. Er steckte die Karte in den Automaten, aber nichts passierte.  
  
"Das ist wohl die falsche Karte." meinte Phoebe enttäuscht.  
  
Cole wollte schon fragen, ob sie das Schloss nicht mit ihren Hexenkräften knacken konnte, hielt sich aber lieber zurück. "Es wird auch noch einen weniger auffälligen Weg auf das Grundstück geben, im Gegensatz zu den Canterros haben die anderen Besitzer meist noch nicht einmal einen Zaun."  
  
"Du hast recht. Lass uns wieder einsteigen und bis zum nächsten Grundstück fahren, vielleicht führt diese Mauer ja nur die Straße entlang."  
  
Sie fuhren weiter und kamen fast einen Kilometer später am Ende der Mauer an. Das Grundstück, das darauf folgte, war weder von einer Mauer, noch von einem Zaun umgeben. Ein Waldweg führt auf das Grundstück, den sie einschlugen. Einige Meter weiter, so dass der Wagen nicht mehr von der Straße aus gesehen werden konnte, parkten sie das Auto und stiegen aus. Sie sahen sich um und schlugen dann den Weg in Richtung des Canterro Grundstückes ein. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie an einer Mauer an, die aus Backsteinen gefertigt war, aber sonst der Mauer an der Straße auffallend ähnelte. Sie gingen einige Zeit an der Mauer entlang, aber es schien so als würde sie das gesamte Gelände umschließen.  
  
"Meinst du wir können darüberklettern." Fragte Phoebe skeptisch, und blickte an der zwei Meter hohen Mauer hoch.  
  
"Kannst du nicht rüberspringen?" Fragte Cole mit einem Grinsen.  
  
"Nein, tut mir leid, dass ist selbst für mich zu hoch." erklärte ihm Phoebe.  
  
"Ein Besen steht hier leider nicht in der Nähe," erwiderte Cole, doch als er ihren bösen Blick sah, hob er beschwichtigend die Hände. "Tut mir Leid, ich höre ja schon auf." Er betrachtete die Mauer ebenfalls. "Hm, da sie nicht mehr die allerneuste ist, gibt es schon ein paar lockere Steine und Stellen, wo der Putz herausgefallen ist. Ich denke dass es möglich ist, so lange oben kein Stacheldraht ist, oder ein Alarm ausgelöst wird."  
  
"Gut, ich denke nicht, dass sie einen Alarm haben, der auf Bewegungen reagiert, sonst hätten sie ja ständig Fehlalarm, wenn zufällig ein Tier oder ein Ast dagegen kommt." meinte Phoebe und schaute erneut skeptisch an der Mauer hoch. "Darum probier es am besten aus."  
  
"Na schön." Er stellte sich vor die Mauer und begann nach einem Halt für seine Füße und seine Hände zu suchen, als er diese gefunden hatte, begann er die Mauer hochzuklettern, er verlor einmal fast den Halt, als ein lockerer Stein sich löste, aber schließlich kam er oben an. Doch als er sich hochziehen wollte, erblickte er zu seinem Entsetzen in der Mitte der Mauer einen Drahtkranz mit spitzen Stacheln. Dieser reichte jedoch nicht ganz bis an den Rand der Mauer, und somit blieb Cole ein schmaler Streifen, an dem er sich hochziehen konnte. Als er endlich oben stand, drehte er sich zu Phoebe um. "Das war zu erwarten, hier oben ist Stacheldraht."  
  
"Kommst du daran vorbei?"  
  
"Hm," Cole sah auf die mit Stacheldraht versperrte Mauer und wandte dann seinen Blick nach links. Es hatte den Anschein, als würde einige Meter entfernt ein Stück des Stacheldrahtes fehlen. "Dort hinten könnte eine Lücke sein," Er zeigte auf die Stelle. "Lass uns bis dorthin gehen."  
  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg, Cole balancierte auf dem schmalen Rand der Mauer und Phoebe ging unten auf dem Boden. Als er an der Stelle ankam, sah er, dass er Recht gehabt hatte, an dieser Stelle fehlte ein Teil des Drahtes.  
  
Phoebe versuchte nun ebenfalls die Mauer zu erklimmen und Cole half ihr dabei. Als sie beide oben standen, zwängten sie sich durch den stacheldrahtlosen Teil der Mauer und Cole ließ sich am anderen Ende vorsichtig auf den Boden nieder. Anschließend fing er Phoebe auf, als diese sich von der Mauer fallen ließ.  
  
Da er sie schon in den Armen hielt küsste sie und murmelte "Schon ziemlich blöd von uns, unseren Abend hier zu verbringen."  
  
"Du wollest doch unbedingt hierher." erklärte Phoebe ihm.  
  
"Ja, du hast recht. Solche Sachen ziehen mich irgendwie magisch an." Er sah sie forschend an. "War ich schon immer so?"  
  
"Kann man so sagen." Meinte Phoebe lachend "Aber das ist okay."  
  
"Wirklich? Ich dachte du suchst nach jemandem der solide und ungefährlich ist?"  
  
"Ich habe meine Meinung eben geändert." erklärte Phoebe und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
  
"Ich Idiot, was suchen wir nur hier?" ärgerte sich Cole, er könnte jetzt mit ihr in seiner Wohnung sein, aber nein. "Komm beeilen wir uns, damit wir schnell von hier wieder verschwinden können."  
  
Sie sahen sich um und schlugen den Weg in nördlicher Richtung ein, da sie annahmen, dort auf die asphaltierte Straße zu stoßen. Da nirgendwo ein Trampelpfand zu erkennen war, mussten sie über Wurzeln steigen und sich an Bäumen und Sträuchern vorbeischlängeln, so dass sie nur langsam vorwärts kamen.  
  
"So ein Mist," ärgerte sich Phoebe, als sie erneut über eine Wurzel stolperte. "Wenn wir nicht bald auf die Straße oder wenigstens einen Weg stoßen, müssen wir noch umkehren, ohne überhaupt irgendetwas entdeckt zu haben."  
  
"Unter den dichten Bäumen erscheint es einem später, als es ist, und da vorne sieht es heller aus, wer weiß, vielleicht ist das endlich die Straße."  
  
Sie gingen weiter und erreichten tatsächlich eine asphaltierte Straße, die in östlicher Richtung wieder zurück zu dem Tor an der Straße führte. Sie bogen nach links ab und blieben in der Nähe der Bäume, um vor vorbeifahrenden Autos versteckt zu sein. Nach einem knappen Kilometer verschwand die Straße in einem Tunnel, der möglicherweise zu dem unterirdischen Labor führen könnte. Phoebe und Cole blieben stehen und schauten sich an.  
  
"Was meinst du, sollen wir hinuntergehen." fragte Phoebe.  
  
Cole schaute sich um "Hm, bisher ist uns noch kein Auto entgegengekommen, aber wenn wir der Straße in den Tunnel folgen, dann können wir uns nicht mehr verstecken, falls doch eins kommt."  
  
"Ich weiß." Phoebe sah in den Tunnel. "Aber was haben wir für eine Wahl?"  
  
Er zuckte mit den Achseln und meinte "Na dann los."  
  
Sie liefen die Einfahrt hinunter, und als sie fast unten angekommen waren, sahen sie vor sich ein weiteres Tor. "Oh verdammt." ärgerte sich Phoebe, als sie wieder einen ähnlichen Kasten sah, wie den vor dem Tor an der Straße.  
  
Cole wollte erneut die Chipkarte ausprobieren, als sie hinter sich das Geräusch eines sich nähernden Autos wahrnahmen. Sie sahen sich erschrocken an und suchten augenblicklich nach einem Versteck. Vor dem Tor war es relativ dunkel, und da der Fahrer des Autos seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die linke Seite und den Automaten richten würde, begaben sie sich in die hinterste rechte Ecke. Phoebe hoffte, dass der Fahrer noch kein Licht angestellt hatte, denn das Scheinwerferlicht würde genau auf sie strahlen. Sie schaute die Straße hoch und schätzte ab, ob sie den Hauch einer Möglichkeit hätten, in den Wald zu entkommen. Da der Fahrer erst wenden oder aussteigen musste, wäre es theoretisch möglich, entschied sie erleichtert. Solange er keinen Alarm schlug, hatten sie eine Chance zu entkommen.  
  
Das Auto kam näher und sie kauerten sich in die Ecke. Glücklicherweise hatte der Fahrer tatsächlich kein Licht eingeschaltet und es schien, als würde er sie nicht entdecken. Sie hörten, wie er sein Fenster herunterkurbelte und seine Karte in den Apparat steckte. Kurz darauf piepste dieser und das Tor begann sich zu öffnen. Der Fahrer schloss sein Fenster wieder und fuhr in die Garage, ohne die beiden zu bemerken. Cole und Phoebe folgten ihm in angemessener Entfernung, kurz bevor das Tor sich wieder schloss. Das Auto war inzwischen auf einem freien Parkplatz eingebogen, und Phoebe und Cole duckten sich hinter den anderen Wagen, die ebenfalls in der Garage parkten. Sie beobachteten, wie ein Mann aus dem Wagen stieg und auf eine Tür im hinteren Ende der Halle zuging. Als er verschwunden war, atmeten sie erleichtert auf. "Das war knapp." meinte Phoebe erleichtert.  
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen." meinte Cole, konnte aber nicht ignorieren, dass ihm solche Situationen das Gefühl gaben, am Leben zu sein. Er blickte sich um. "Ich hoffe sie haben hier keine Überwachungskameras, sonst sind wir geliefert."  
  
Sie blickten nach oben, konnten aber keine offensichtlichen Kameras erkennen. "Erkennen kann ich keine." meinte Phoebe und ging mit forschem Schritt auf die Tür zu, durch die der Mann verschwunden war. Cole folgte ihr und nachdem sie die Tür durchquert hatten, standen sie vor einem Aufzug.  
  
"Scheint so, als ginge es noch tiefer nach unten." wunderte sich Phoebe und drückte auf den Knopf.  
  
Cole sah sie skeptisch an. "Willst du wirklich den Lift nehmen?" Er schaute sich um. "Gibt es hier nicht irgendwo eine Treppe."  
  
Am Ende des Ganges gab es tatsächlich eine Treppe, und sie beschlossen, dass es weniger auffällig war, diese zu nehmen. Sie blickten ins Teppenhaus, das einige Stockwerke in die Tiefe führte. Sie gingen die Stufen rechts und links herunter und kamen im ersten unteren Stockwerk an, wo eine Tür zu dieser Etage führte. Sie sahen sich an und beschlossen erst noch weiter nach unten zu gehen. Als sie in der nächsten Etage angekommen waren, hörten sie, wie sich unter ihnen eine Tür öffnete und jemand begann die Treppe hochzusteigen.  
  
"Die Treppe ist also sicherer" wisperte Phoebe sarkastisch, als sie umkehrten. Sie versuchten, möglichst leise und dennoch schnell die Treppe wieder heraufzugehen.  
  
Als sie zwei Treppen hochgestiegen waren, zeigte Cole auf die Tür, die in das erste Stockwerk führte. Phoebe nickte und er öffnete die Tür, die nur leicht quietschte. Unvermittelt standen sie in einem hellerleuchteten Gang. Am rechten Ende des Ganges sahen sie den Eingang zum Fahrstuhl und am linken Ende führte der Gang weiter nach rechts und links. Gegenüber gab es eine Tür. Vorsichtig traten sie auf diese Tür zu und lauschten. Als sie keine verdächtigen Laute hören konnten, öffnete Cole vorsichtig die Tür.  
  
Sie befanden sich in einem nur mit einer Notbeleuchtung erhellten Raum, bei dem es sich um eine Art Lagerraum handelte. Auf Regalen lagen alle möglichen Arten von Geräten und Utensilien. Cole trat näher heran und betrachtete einige dieser Geräte. "Was das wohl ist." wunderte er sich.  
  
Phoebe trat neben ihn und warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Gegenstände. "Keine Ahnung" meinte sie.  
  
Cole ging weiter den Gang entlang und fand schließlich ein Gerät, dass ihn magisch anzog. Er nahm es aus dem Regal und schaute es sich genauer an. Es sah aus wie ein Schutzhandschuh und bestand aus einem formbaren Gestell aus Drähten und Stoff. Er zog den Handschuh an und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung waren solche Materialien verwendet worden, dass es kaum auffiel, dass er überhaupt einen Handschuh trug. Er drückte mit dem Daumen auf einen Knopf am Rand und eine brennende Kugel erschien in der Mitte seiner Handfläche. Er wollte den Schalter vor Schreck schon wieder ausschalten, als er bemerkte, dass die Materialien die Hitze des Balles von seiner Hand fern hielten. "Hey, schau mal, dieses Teil kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, ich weiß nur nicht woher." Er schaute es fasziniert an. "Ach ja, jetzt weiß ich es, in der Ausstellung da gab es eine Lampe, die so ähnlich aussah. Wozu es wohl nützlich ist?"  
  
Phoebe kam um die Ecke und blieb vor Schreck zitternd stehen. Dieser Anblick war ihr nur allzu vertraut sie starrte ihn entsetzt an. Sie begriff erst mit der Zeit, dass sich Cole nicht wieder in einen Dämon verwandelt hatte, sondern dass es sich hierbei um ein Gerät handelte, dass den Energieball herstellte. "Oh Gott mach das aus." entfuhr es ihr panisch.  
  
Cole starrte sie überrascht an. Er stellte das Gerät ab und kam zu ihr herüber. "Was ist denn los," fragte er besorgt und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter, als er sie bleich im Gang stehen sah. "Es ist doch nur eine brennende Handlampe oder ein überdimensionales Feuerzeug, oder wozu das Ding auch immer gut ist." versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.  
  
"Nein es ist eine Waffe." brachte sie heraus.  
  
"Eine Waffe?" Er sah auf seine Hand, gab der Versuchung aber nicht nach das Gerät wieder anzustellen, da es Phoebe derart in Panik versetzt hatte. "Was soll das denn für eine Waffe sein, damit kann man höchstens einen Brand legen."  
  
"Lass uns von hier verschwinden." meinte Phoebe und sah sich um. "Wir hätten gar nicht erst hierher kommen sollen."  
  
Cole sah sie irritiert an, was war denn auf einmal los mit ihr. "Meinst du nicht wir sollten die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen und uns hier erst einmal umschauen, wenn es uns schon gelungen ist, hier reinzukommen?" fragte er und sah sie eindringlich an.  
  
Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist viel zu gefährlich, wer weiß was die mit uns anstellen, wenn sie uns hier erwischen."  
  
Cole sah sie enttäuscht an, so eine Chance würden sie vielleicht nicht ein zweites Mal bekommen. Doch er spürte, dass sie sich wirklich unwohl fühlte und das ganze nicht mehr als Spaß ansah. "Also schön," meinte er schließlich "Wenn du wirklich schon gehen willst, dann lass uns gehen."  
  
Phoebe wusste, dass er unzufrieden damit war, jetzt schon zu gehen, aber sie hatte auf einmal ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Sie musste ihren Schwestern davon erzählen und sie mussten besser vorbereitet sein, wenn sie dieses Labor erforschen wollten. Und Cole wollte sie dann auch nicht unbedingt dabei haben. Diese Canterros entwickelten anscheinend tatsächlich Waffen und Fähigkeiten in der Art von Dämonen. Sie wusste zwar nicht, in wieweit der Energieballhandschuh identisch war mit einer echten dämonischen Energiekugel, aber sie wollte es lieber nicht herausfinden. "Und lege auch dieses Ding wieder weg." ermahnte sie ihn, bevor sie an der Tür lauschte.  
  
Cole sah den Handschuh zweifelnd an. Er war gerade dabei, ihn wieder auf das Regal zu legen, als er es sich anders überlegte. Er steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Diese Kugel kam ihm irgendwie vertraut vor, und es würde sowieso niemandem auffallen, dass er fehlte, warum sollte er ihn da nicht einfach mitnehmen.  
  
Phoebe hatte inzwischen leise die Tür geöffnet und er folgte ihr auf den Gang. An der Tür zum Treppenhaus blieben sie erneut stehen, aber es schien, als befände sich auch niemand im Treppenhaus. Sie stiegen die Stufen wieder hoch und kamen schließlich unbehelligt in der Garage an. Als sie sich umsahen, bemerkten sie, dass sich nicht mehr besonders viele Autos auf den Parkplätzen befanden. Sie gingen an der Wand entlang zum Tor, konnten dort aber keinen erkennbaren Toröffner entdecken.  
  
"Wie geht dieses verdammte Tor nur auf," fluchte Phoebe.  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht muss das Auto über einen gewissen Sensor fahren." Sie gingen auf der Suche danach vor dem Tor auf und ab, aber nichts geschah.  
  
Phoebe blickte sich um. "Wenn wir hier warten, bis, ein Auto kommt oder fährt, riskieren wir noch entdeckt zu werden."  
  
"Und es könnte noch Stunden dauern, bis eins kommt. Die meisten scheinen schon nach Hause gefahren zu sein. Und die Nachtschicht ist wohl auch schon da. Vielleicht sollten wir schauen, ob es noch einen anderen Ausgang gibt."  
  
Sie gingen an den äußeren Wänden der Garage entlang und fanden in der entgegengesetzten Ecke endlich eine Tür, die als Feuerschutztür gekennzeichnet war. "Nur im Notfall benutzen." las Phoebe. "Nun ich denke dies ist ein Notfall." Sie öffnete die schwere Tür und befand sich vor einer schmalen Leiter, die nach oben führte.  
  
Cole folgte ihr, und sah ebenfalls die Leiter hoch. Hinter ihnen fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Cole drehte sich um und versuchte sie wieder zu öffnen, doch es befand sich kein Knauf an der Tür. Von außen konnte man sie somit nicht öffnen. "Tja" meinte Cole, "da haben wir uns wohl ausgesperrt. Zurück kommen wir nicht mehr."  
  
"Wollen wir ja auch nicht unbedingt" erwiderte Phoebe und stieg die Leiter hoch. Als sie oben ankam, bemerkte sie, dass es schon später war, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie sah sich um, und im ersten Augenblick erschien es ihr, als wäre es schon stockdunkel. Die Sonne war fast unter gegangen und durch die Bäume schien kaum noch Licht. Doch mit der Zeit gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit.  
  
Als Cole kurze Zeit später neben ihr stand, fragte sie ihn "Wo sind wir hier nur? Weißt du in welche Richtung wir gehen müssen, um zum Auto zu kommen."  
  
Cole schaute sich um, von dieser Stelle aus konnten sie weder die Straße oder Autoscheinwerfer, noch einen anderen Anhaltspunkt finden, wo sie sich befanden. "Tja." meinte er und wollte es nicht recht zugeben, dass er ebenfalls nicht wusste wo sie langgehen mussten. Er versuchte sich die Form und Lage der Garage vorzustellen und entschied sich schließlich für eine Richtung. "Wir müssen da lang." erklärte er zuversichtlicher als er war.  
  
"Bist du sicher?" Phoebe schien von seinen Orientierungsfähigkeiten nicht ganz so überzeugt zu sein.  
  
"Ja klar, du weißt doch, Männer haben den besseren Orientierungssinn." erklärte er grinsend.  
  
"Ach tatsächlich? Dass ich nicht lache!" meinte Phoebe verächtlich.  
  
"Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag? Wenn wir hier noch lange herumstehen, dann wird es immer dunkler."  
  
Sie begannen sich im Halbdunkeln durch die Bäume zu schlagen, doch ihr Vorhaben erwies sich als noch schwerer als gedacht. Sie stolperten immer wieder über Wurzeln und wurden von den Ästen der Bäume verkratzt. Es wurde immer dunkler und sie waren bisher kaum vorwärts gekommen.  
  
Als Phoebe erneut von einem Ast gestreift wurde, blieb sie entnervt stehen. "Es hilft alles nichts," entschied sie, "ich rufe Leo."  
  
Cole blieb erstaunt stehen und sah sie im Dunkel an. "Hast du dein Telefon doch dabei?"  
  
"Nein, das habe ich dummerweise im Auto vergessen, aber das brauche ich auch gar nicht dafür." Sie begann nach ihm zu rufen.  
  
"Na da bin ich ja gespannt" murmelte Cole und beobachtete sie mit einem skeptischen Blick, und wie er erwartet hatte, geschah nichts.  
  
Phoebe sah sich irritiert um "Das verstehe ich nicht? Warum hört er mich nicht?"  
  
Cole verkniff sich einen Kommentar, während Phoebe es weiter versuchte, ihren Schwager zu rufen. Nachdem weitere Minuten nichts passierte, meinte Cole schließlich "Ich will dich ja nicht hetzten, aber es wird immer dunkler und Leo kann deinen Ruf von San Francisco aus leider nicht hören, auch wenn er noch so gute Ohren hat." Wenn es heller gewesen wäre, hätte er ihren mitleidigen Blick sehen können, den sie ihm zuwarf. So hörte er nur ihr verächtliches Schnauben.  
  
Doch zu ihrem Ärger musste sich Phoebe eingestehen, dass Leo sie tatsächlich nicht zu hören schien. Sie versuchte etwas anderes, und sah zu ihrem Entsetzen ihre Ahnung bestätigt. "Hier funktioniert keine Magie." Entfuhr es ihr entsetzt.  
  
"Aha."  
  
"Du weißt nicht, was das bedeutet, die Canterros haben es fertig gebracht, dass sie auf diesem Gelände alle Arten von Magie blocken können."  
  
"Das hört sich ja wirklich schlimm an," meinte er sarkastisch "Aber diese Erkenntnis hilft uns im Moment leider auch nicht weiter. Es ist jetzt stockfinster hier und wir haben keine Ahnung, wie weit es noch bis zu unserem Auto ist, ganz zu schweigen von der Mauer und dem Stacheldraht." Er sah sich genervt um. "Ich würde ja diese brennende Lampe, oh entschuldige, Waffe einschalten, aber nachher setzte ich noch den Wald in Brand."  
  
"Du hast sie doch mitgenommen." fuhr Phoebe ihn wütend an, "Ich hatte dich doch gebeten, sie dort zu lassen."  
  
"Wieso denn? Dort lag soviel nutzloser Kram rum, da bemerken sie nie, dass dieser Handschuh fehlt, keine Sorge. Und ich würde mir das Ding Zuhause gerne näher anschauen."  
  
Phoebe zuckte mit den Achseln, er hatte vielleicht sogar recht, und das war im Moment auch ihr geringstes Problem. Sie begannen Schritt für Schritt weiter zu kommen. Cole ging vor und versuchte ihnen den Weg zu bahnen. Doch kurze Zeit später hörte er, wie Phoebe hinter ihm stolperten. "Aua! Mist, mein Knöchel." fluchte sie. Cole drehte sich zu ihr um, sie hatte sich mit einer Hand an einen Baum gelehnt und hielt ihren Fuß hoch und versuchte ihn zu bewegen.  
  
"Hast du ihn dir verstaucht." fragte er besorgt und ging zu ihr rüber.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, aber es tut höllisch weh, wenn ich versuche aufzutreten." Sie stützte sich bei ihm auf und versuchte es erneut. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und meinte "Vielleicht geht es ja, lass es uns probieren." Doch dann stockte sie und meinte. "Aber wie soll ich mit dem Fuß nur die Mauer hochklettern"  
  
Cole sah sie zweifelnd an. "Hm. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ist es doch hoffnungslos, wir kommen so schon kaum vorwärts und ob die Richtung stimmt kann ich auch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen."  
  
"Aber was sollen wir denn sonst machen? Etwa hier bleiben." fragte Phoebe nicht sehr begeistert von dieser Vorstellung.  
  
"Das wäre vielleicht die beste Lösung. Eine lauschige Nacht im Wald." Er sah sich um und fand ein Stück neben ihnen einen großen Baum. Er kniete sich hin und legte seine Jacke auf den Boden. "Hier ist es gar nicht so übel." meinte er und half ihr zu der Stelle herüber zu humpeln.  
  
Phoebe schaute skeptisch auf die Jacke und kniete sich ebenfalls auf den Boden, um ihn im Dunkeln zu untersuchen. "Hoffentlich sitzen wir hier nicht auf einem Ameisenhügel, das könnte unangenehm werden." Als sie nichts entdecken konnte, setzte sie sich. Cole setzte sich neben sie und legte seinen Arm beschützend um ihre Schulter. Sie lehnten sich an den Baum und Cole spürte wie Phoebe leicht fröstelte. Hier im Wald würde es in der Nacht sicher kalt werden.  
  
"Ist dir kalt?"  
  
Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es geht schon." Sie kuschelte sich an Cole und lauschte in die Nacht. "Ob es hier wohl noch wilde Tier gibt?" fragte sie skeptisch.  
  
"Wölfe und Bären sind sicher längst ausgerottet, falls es die hier überhaupt gegeben hat. Aber sollten dennoch welche kommen, dann habe ich ja immer noch die gefährliche Brandwaffe, die wird alle in die Flucht schlagen."  
  
"Mach darüber lieber keine Witze."  
  
"War gar keiner." Er schwieg einen Moment. "Was ängstigt dich an dem Ding denn so?"  
  
"Es ist nicht so harmlos, wie du denkst. So eine Energiekugel kann durch schwarze Magie erschaffen werden." versuchte Phoebe es vorsichtig zu erklären, ohne zu viel zu sagen. "Wenn sie auf einen Menschen geworfen wird, dann verbrennt dieser augenblicklich. Es ist nicht nur das Feuer sondern auch negative Energie, Kräfte."  
  
"Hm," Cole wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Der Handschuh, den er hatte, war auf jeden Fall voll mechanisch, ohne Zauber oder ähnlichem Zeug. "Und ich dachte du beschäftigst dich mit so harmlosen Dingen wie Tarotkarten legen oder anzünden von Räucherstäbchen."  
  
"Sowas mache ich auch, gelegentlich."  
  
"Helen hat von einem Freund einmal Räucherstäbchen geschenkt bekommen, die sie dann ihm zu Ehren angesteckt hat. Der Geruch war furchtbar, wir haben fast Kopfschmerzen bekommen und dann ging das blöde Ding noch nicht einmal aus."  
  
"Das war bestimmt billige Massenware." teilte ihm Phoebe mit.  
  
"Das muss ich ihr erzählen" meinte Cole lachend.  
  
"Du magst sie sehr, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Wen Helen?" er nahm schemenhaft ein Nicken war. "Ja sie ist etwas besonderes, eine gute Freundin, du musst sie unbedingt näher kennen lernen."  
  
"Hm," Phoebe schaute nach oben und suchte den Himmel. "Falls wir je aus diesem Wald herauskommen." Sie seufzte. "Wenn wenigstens Vollmond wäre, dann könnten wir vielleicht etwas mehr erkennen."  
  
"Bei den dichten Bäumen würde uns das auch nicht viel helfen." meinte er skeptisch.  
  
Sie blickte nach oben und musste ihm zustimmen, durch den dichten Baum konnte sie noch nicht einmal die Sterne sehen. Sie schmiegte sich noch näher an Cole und meinte seufzend "Vor einer Woche hatten wir Vollmond, da ging es uns jedenfalls viel besser."  
  
Cole lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass es erst eine Woche her war. Es kam ihm vor als wäre er schon immer mit ihr zusammen gewesen. "Solange du bei mir bist, geht es mir immer gut, selbst hier auf einem Ameisenhaufen." Er wollte an keinem anderen Ort der Welt sein, als hier mit ihr, komisch, und dass, obwohl sie ihn heute mit ihrer Geheimnistuerei fast zur Weißglut gebracht hatte. Er hatte ihr längst verziehen, und das Magieproblem würde sich auch noch lösen lassen, da war er sich sicher. Er konnte im Dunken gerade noch ihr Gesicht erkennen und beugte sich zu ihr um sie zu küssen.  
  
Augenblicklich vergaß Phoebe die Ameisen und die wilden Tiere und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. "Wenn es hier nur nicht so unbequem und so kalt wäre." murmelte sie "Ich bin ja eigentlich experimentierfreudig, aber hier vergeht einem doch alles."  
  
"Schade, aber ich bin ja selbst Schuld." Stöhnte Cole."Warum hast du mich auch nicht davon abgebracht, hierher zu kommen."  
  
"Ich glaube kaum, dass mir das gelungen wäre, du hast schon immer getan, was du wollest."  
  
"Das glaube ich kaum, für dich würde ich alles tun." Erklärte er überzeugt. "Ich liebe dich Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe lächelte zufrieden. Wenn ihr vor einem Monat jemand erzählt hätte, dass sie bald eine Nacht in einem finsteren Wald mit Cole verbringen würde, und sich dabei so wohl fühlen würde, dann hätte sie ihn für verrückt erklärt, aber es war so, sie war glücklich. "Ich liebe dich auch Cole, aber trotzdem wäre ich jetzt gerne wo anders."  
  
"Wo bleibt denn deine Abenteuergeist, deine Naturverbundenheit?" meinte er mit gespielter Entrüstung.  
  
"Von Mücken zerstochen zu werden und sich womöglich noch eine Zecke einzufangen, also da kann ich mir wirklich etwas besseres vorstellen."  
  
"Es ist mal etwas anderes."  
  
"Wem sagst du das." Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und hörte seinen Herzschlag. "Aber du hast Recht, es hätte auch noch schlimmer kommen können, ich könnte mit Philip hier sein, der wäre sicher längst in Panik ausgebrochen."  
  
"Wieso hast du dich überhaupt mit ihm abgegeben?"  
  
"Hm, also so schlimm ist er nun auch wieder nicht." verteidigte ihn Phoebe. "Und ich wollte einfach die Theorie testen, dass Gegensätze sich anziehen."  
  
"Dann habt ihr die These also widerlegt und das Ganze hatte auch sein Gutes."  
  
"Sei dir da lieber nicht so sicher." meinte Phoebe verschlagen.  
  
"Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?" fragte Cole alarmiert und schob sie ein Stück weg, damit er sie im Dunkeln anblicken konnte.  
  
Sie lachte. "Ich meine nicht wegen Philip, sondern wegen uns, auf einer Ebenen konnten wir nicht unterschiedlicher sein, glaub' mir."  
  
"Hm, und auf welcher?" erkundigte Cole sich neugierig. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, auf welcher Ebene das gewesen sein sollte.  
  
"Das sag ich dir besser nicht."  
  
"Ach was, das hatte ich mir fast gedacht, und es ist auch sinnlos, noch weiter zu fragen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja, so ist es, du lernst wirklich schnell." sie kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
"Ja ich weiß. Weißt du, vom ersten Moment an wußte ich, dass ich dich kenne. Da war so etwas besonderes zwischen uns, ganz egal wie zickig du warst. Ich wußte, dass wir zusammengehören."  
  
"Ich war nicht zickig." Meinte Phoebe empört und erbarmte sich dann doch ihm zu erklären. "Und wenn dich das beruhigt, den Unterschied gibt es heute nicht mehr."  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile. "Cole?" meinte Phoebe schließlich.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Lass nicht zu, dass wieder etwas zwischen uns kommt, versprichst du mir das?"  
  
"Ja, sicher." erwiderte er, überrascht, dass sie überhaupt dachte, dass so etwas passieren könnte.  
  
Phoebe lauschte in die Nacht hinaus und hörte die Bäume rascheln und Äste knacken. Wenn sie wollte, dann konnte sie ihre Phantasie spielen lassen und sich bei den Geräuschen die schauerlichsten Dinge vorstellen, aber das ließ sie nicht zu. Und schließlich saß Cole neben ihr. "Kannst du mich nicht irgendwie ablenken, Cole? Erzählt mir etwas über Seattle." beschloss sie.  
  
"Über Seattle?" Fragte er nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee, er konnte sich wirklich etwas besseres vorstellen.  
  
"Ja ich war noch nie dort, wie ist es da so?"  
  
"Na gut, wenn du unbedingt willst." Er begann ihr von seinem Leben in Seattle zu erzählen, bis er spürte, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Waren seine Erzählungen so langweilig gewesen, fragte er sich amüsiert. Er hörte auf die Geräusche des Waldes und war sich sicher, dass er in dieser Nacht kein Auge zutun würde. 


	31. Kapitel 31

31. Kapitel  
  
Als Cole gegen Morgen erwachte, musste er feststellen, dass er sich wohl geirrt hatte, er hatte doch kurze Zeit geschlafen. Als er versucht sich zu bewegen, entfuhr ihm ein gequälter Laut. Er war total verspannt.  
  
Phoebe war neben ihm ebenfalls erwacht. "Guten Morgen" meinte sie und gähnte. Als sie versuchte sich aufzurichten stöhnte sie. "Oh Gott ich glaube ich habe mir alle Knochen gebrochen."  
  
"Morgen." er beugte sich zu ihr rüber und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Mir geht es ähnlich. Es war wohl doch keine so tolle Idee, hier zu übernachten."  
  
"Uns blieb doch keine andere Möglichkeit und ich fand es irgendwie auch ganz idyllisch, so urtümlich."  
  
Cole sah sie überrascht an "Ach, auf einmal, wo uns alle Knochen wehtun?"  
  
"Ja, wenn ich noch etwas zum Frühstück bekomme, dann wäre ich ganz zufrieden." Phoebe reckte sich entspannt und sah sich um.  
  
"Tja, leider fehlt hier der Zimmerservice, das solle wirklich geändert werden, wenn hier auch weiterhin Gäste übernachten sollen." meinte Cole kopfschüttelnd "Ich kann höchstens mal gucken, ob es hier irgendwo ein paar Beeren gibt." überlegte er nicht sehr überzeugt.  
  
"Ich habe eine bessere Idee, lass uns so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden, und in das nächste Restaurant fahren."  
  
Cole sah sich skeptisch um, es war zwar mittlerweile hell, aber wo sie waren, konnte er immer noch nicht erkennen. "Wenn ich nur wüsste, in welche Richtung wir gehen müssen." musste er zu seinem Bedauern zugeben.  
  
"Wo ist denn dein toller Orientierungssinn geblieben?" meinte Phoebe und stand vorsichtig auf.  
  
"Der ist mir wohl über Nacht leider verloren gegangen." meinte er entschuldigend und sah sie besorgt an. "Und wie geht es deinem Fuß."  
  
Sie versuchte aufzutreten und stellte zu ihrer Erleichterung fest, dass er kaum noch weh tat. "Auch nicht schlimmer als meine übrigen Körperteile, daran wird es nicht scheitern." Sie sah sich um und versuchte sich zu orientieren, was ihr aber ziemlich schwer fiel. "Von wo sind wir denn gekommen?"  
  
Cole zeigte in eine Richtung "Ich denke von dort," er ging in die Richtung und schaute sich die Umgebung an. "Es sieht aus als wären wir hier langgegangen, also wollten wir anscheinend in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, aber ob der Weg stimmt?" Er sah sie zweifelnd an.  
  
Phoebe kam zu ihm herüber und meinte bestimmt. "In irgendeine Richtung müssen wir schließlich gehen, wenn wir nicht ewig in diesem Wald festhängen wollen. Wenn wir an die Mauer kommen, dann wissen wir wenigstens, dass wir an der Grundstücksgrenze sind, und wir müssen nur noch so lange an ihr entlang gehen, bis wir zu der Stelle kommen, an der wir rübergeklettert sind. Und wenn wir in der Nähe des Hauses herauskommen, dann wissen wir auch ungefähr wo wir sind. Also los, lass es uns versuchen." Sie begannen sich wieder einen Weg durch den Wald zu bahnen.  
  
Etwa zur gleichen Zeit standen Paige und Piper vor Coles Wohnung. Sie klingelten und warteten vergeblich, dass jemand die Tür öffnete. "Das hatte ich erwartet." meinte Piper mit besorgter Stimme.  
  
Nachdem sie am gestrigen Abend vor dem Haus der Canterros angekommen waren, hatten sie es eine Weile betrachtet und die Gegend beobachtet. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die Canterros Zuhause waren. Keine halbe Stunde später war zu ihrer Überraschung plötzlich die Tür aufgegangen und Michael Deacon war erschienen, begleitet von einem Mann, bei dem es sich allem Anschein nach um Jared Canterro handelte. Sie hatten sich an der Tür verabschiedet, und Michael Deacon war auf die Ausfahrt zugegangen. Als er auf die Straße trat, gingen die drei auf ihn zu. Doch er war an ihnen vorbeigegangen und hatte sie überhaupt nicht beachtet. Daraufhin hatte sich Piper ein Herz gefasst und ihn angesprochen, als gerade ein Taxi in die Straße gebogen kam. Deacon hatte Piper nur verschreckt angesehen und war so schnell es ging in das Taxi gestiegen. Sie hatten dem Taxi hinterher gesehen und Piper hatte ihre Vermutung geäußert. "Quastas Mittel." Die anderen hatten nur zustimmend nicken können.  
  
Sie waren nach Hause gefahren und Piper hatte versucht Phoebe zu erreichen, da sie ihr mitteilen wollte, dass mit Deacon alles in Ordnung war, soweit man dies sagen konnte. Aber sie hatte sie nicht erreichen können. Piper hatte es den weiteren Abend versucht, aber nichts. Ihre Befürchtung, dass Phoebe und Cole sich doch alleine auf den Weg zu Canterros Grundstück auf dem Land gemacht hatten, waren immer größer geworden. Als Piper sie spät nachts immer noch nicht hatte erreichen können, hatten sie sogar versucht, Phoebe auszupendeln, aber auch damit hatten sie keinen Erfolg gehabt. Leo und Paige hatten versucht sie zu beruhigen, aber Piper hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Am frühen Morgen hatte sie schließlich Paige überzeugen können, sie zu Coles Wohnung zu orben. Diese hatte sich ziemlich gesträubt und darauf bestanden, wenigsten vorher zu klingeln.  
  
"Also jetzt orb uns endlich in die Wohnung und stell dich nicht so an." meinte Piper wütend, als Paige sich immer noch zierte.  
  
"Cole mochte es nie besonders, wenn ich einfach so unangemeldet in seiner Wohnung erscheine." gab Paige zu bedenken.  
  
"Das war doch etwas völlig anderes, jetzt mach schon."  
  
Paige seufzte und teleportierte sie in Coles Wohnzimmer. Sie sah sich um und blickte auf die geschlossenen Türen "Also im Schlafzimmer darfst du nachschauen." erklärte sie ihrer Schwester leise und wies auf die Tür, die sie für die Schlafzimmertür hielt.  
  
Piper ging forsch auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie ohne anzuklopfen. Sie blickte in das Zimmer und meinte resigniert "Nichts."  
  
"Sei lieber froh, ich glaube die beiden wären nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass du einfach so ins Schlafzimmer stürmst."  
  
"Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass es hier mucksmäuschen still ist?" Piper sah ihre Schwester fragend an. "Da war mir klar, dass sie nicht hier sind. Und wenn doch, dann hätte ich ihr schon was erzählt. Sie hat weder auf meine Anrufe, noch auf den Pieper reagiert und ich konnte die ganze Nacht vor Sorge kaum schlafen, während sie in aller Seelenruhe hier war." Wütend von dieser Vorstellung ging sie zum Bett herüber und betrachtete es, es war noch gemacht und es sah nicht so aus, als hätte in der Nacht jemand darin geschlafen. "Aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie letzte Nacht hier geschlafen haben."  
  
Paige trat neben sie. "Vielleicht waren sie ja in einem Hotel." Versuchte sie die Lage zu erklären.  
  
"Also dafür fällt mir wirklich kein Grund ein." Piper seufzte. "Ich wusste es doch, sie sind sicher zu diesem blöden Labor gefahren, diese Idioten." Ärgerlich gingen sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Wenn wir nur wüssten, wo dieses Grundstück liegt." meinte Paige. "Hat sie dir irgendeinen Hinweis gegeben?"  
  
Piper schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das wusste sie selber nicht. Aber vielleicht liegt hier ja irgendwo die Adresse." Sie begann auf dem Tisch zu suchen, fand aber zwischen dem ganzen Wirrwarr nur den geöffnete Umschlag mit der Akte von Cole. Sie nahm die Zettel heraus und schaute sie skeptisch an "Soviel also zu seinem Versprechen, sich nicht mehr mit seiner Vergangenheit zu befassen." meinte sie ironisch und wedelte mit den Blättern herum.  
  
Paige setzte sich auf das Sofa und nahm ihr die Zettel aus der Hand. "Was steht denn da drin." fragte sie neugierig und blätterte in den Zetteln. "Also sehr informativ ist das nicht."  
  
Piper sah sie böse an. "Das interessiert mich im Moment herzlich wenig, hilf mir lieber die Adresse zu finden."  
  
"Ich sag es ja ungern Piper, aber ich denke wenn sie wirklich zu diesem Grundstück gefahren sind, dann haben sie die Adresse und die Wegbeschreibung sicher mitgenommen."  
  
Piper sah sie an und ließ sich resigniert auf dem Sessel nieder. "Ich weiß ja, aber was sollen wir denn sonst machen?" Sie sah Paige fragend an.  
  
"Bist du denn so überzeugt davon, dass sie wirklich in Gefahr ist?"  
  
Piper nickte. "Ich fürchte ja, selbst Leo weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Und du auch nicht."  
  
"Du hast Recht, wir müssen an diese blöde Adresse kommen." Sie starrten vor sich hin und dachten nach, als Paige etwas einfiel. "Wohnt hier im Haus nicht auch Peter Willett mit dieser Helen."  
  
"Kann schon sein, meinst du die wissen etwas von dieser Sache?" fragte Piper skeptisch. "Ich kann mir nicht recht vorstellen, dass Cole sie eingeweiht hat."  
  
Paige zuckte mit den Achseln. "Also ein Versuch ist es wert, finde ich."  
  
Da Piper im Moment auch nichts besseres einfiel, stimmte sie ihr zu und sie verließen die Wohnung auf der Suche nach Peter und Helens Wohnung.  
  
Als sie sie gefunden hatten, schaute Piper auf die Uhr. "Ich hoffe sie sind am Sonntagmorgen schon so früh auf."  
  
"Testen wir es doch einfach." fand Paige und drückte auf den Klingelknopf. Sie warteten eine Weile, bis sich die Tür öffnete und ein leicht verschlafener Peter erschien. Er schaute sie irritiert an. "Ja?" meinte er zögerlich.  
  
"Erinnern sie sich noch an uns?" Piper sah ihn fragend an. Als er kaum merklich nickte, fuhr sie fort. "Wir suchen unsere Schwester, und bei Cole scheint niemand zu Hause zu sein, wissen sie vielleicht, wo er sein könnte?"  
  
"Was?" Peter sah die beiden Frauen skeptisch an. Er wusste noch, dass es sich bei ihnen um die Schwestern von Phoebe handelte, aber er verstand so früh am Morgen nicht recht, was sie von ihm wollten. "Wahrscheinlich ist er noch nicht wach, für Sonntag ist es noch ziemlich früh." gab er zu bedenken.  
  
"Aber sein Auto steht nicht vor dem Haus, Phoebes dagegen schon, dass spricht dafür, dass sie zusammen weggefahren sind."  
  
Peter zuckte mit den Achseln, "vielleicht sind sie frühstücken gefahren, oder was weiß ich."  
  
"Können wir vielleicht kurz hereinkommen?" fragte Paige und nutzte sofort die Gelegenheit, als Peter einen Schritt zur Seite trat, um an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung zu schlüpfen. Piper tat es ihr gleich und Peter schloss seufzend die Tür. "Kommen sie mit." meinte er und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon Helen in einem Morgenmantel stand. "Was ist denn los?" fragte sie und blickte die fremden Frauen neugierig an.  
  
"Das sind die Schwestern von Phoebe." stellte ihr Peter die beiden vor. "Paige und Piper." Er war erstaunt, dass ihm am frühen Morgen, sogar noch die richtigen Namen einfielen. "Sie suchen Kevin."  
  
"Guten Morgen." meinte Helen. "Ich bin Helen. Setzen sie sich doch," sie deutete auf das Sofa. "Wollen sie einen Kaffee?"  
  
Die beiden lehnten dankend ab und ließen sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Helen und Peter nahmen auf den Sesseln platz.  
  
"Wir suchen unsere Schwester," teilte ihnen Piper noch einmal mit. "Sie wollte sich gestern mit Cole treffen. Aber als ich sie gestern Abend noch erreichen wollte, ging sie nie ans Telefon und auch heute morgen konnte ich sie nicht erreichen. Und bei Cole macht niemand auf."  
  
"Moment mal," meinte Peter wütend. "Sie wollen doch wohl nicht andeuten, dass er ihr etwas getan hat."  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht." beruhigte ihn Paige. "Wir machen uns nur Sorgen, weil wir nichts von ihr gehört haben."  
  
"Meldet sie sich sonst jede Stunde bei ihnen." fragte Peter ironisch.  
  
"Also ich war gestern Nachmittag bei ihm, als Phoebe kam, da ging es beiden noch sehr gut." mischte sich nun auch Helen ein.  
  
"Hören sie, wir denken, dass beide in Gefahr sind. Wissen sie etwas von den Canterros."  
  
Als die beiden den Kopf schüttelten, seufzte Piper. "Ich hatte mir gleich gedacht, dass er ihnen nichts davon erzählt hat."  
  
"Wovon?" fragte Peter.  
  
Paige und Piper guckten sich kurz an, da Helen Nachforschungen zu Harold Fleisher angestellt hatte, wäre es trotz allem möglich, dass sie unbewusst etwas wusste. Daher erzählten sie ihnen dass die Canterros mit Michael Deacon und Harold Fleisher unter einer Decke steckten.  
  
Helen sah sie nickend an. "Doch, jetzt fällt mir wieder ein, dass er gestern sowas erwähnt hat."  
  
"Und nun hat Cole herausgefunden, dass die Canterros auf dem Land ein Grundstück besitzen, auf dem sie sich eventuell ein unterirdisches Labor eingerichtet haben." Piper seufzte. "Und ich habe die Befürchtung, dass die beiden sich ganz alleine auf den Weg dorthin gemacht haben."  
  
Helen nickte, "klingt ganz nach Cole."  
  
Peter sah sie irritiert an. "Seit wann nennst du ihn Cole?"  
  
"Seit ich weiß, dass er so heißt." teilte sie ihm mit und wandte sich dann wieder den Schwestern zu. "Können sie nicht einfach dorthin fahren, um nachzuprüfen, ob sie dort sind?"  
  
"Tja," meinte Paige. "Das würden wir ja gerne, aber wir haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo dieses blöde Grundstück liegt. Darum sind wir ja hier, wir dachten, sie wüssten vielleicht Bescheid."  
  
"Leider nein." Peter waren diese Frauen nicht ganz geheuer, selbst wenn er es gewusst hätte, bezweifelte er, dass er es ihnen gesagt hätte.  
  
Helen dachte da anscheinend anders, "ich wüsste vielleicht, wie wir an die Adresse kommen könnten." erklärte sie, Paige und Piper schauten sie gespannt an. "Ich habe Cole gestern ein Gespräch mit einer Bekannten vom Bauamt vermittelt, als er wieder kam, hat er mir erzählt, dass sie ihm weiterhelfen konnte. Ich denke dabei könnte es um dieses Grundstück gegangen sein."  
  
Sie beschlossen, dass Helen Paula Tremayne anrufen sollte, um sie nach der Adresse zu fragen. Als sie aufgelegt hatte, hielt sie ihnen triumphierend einen Zettel entgegen. "Wie ich mir gedacht hatte, sie haben darüber geredet, und Paula konnte sich zum Glück auch an die Adresse erinnern und mir sogar eine ungefähre Lageskizze durchgeben." Sie wollte den Schwestern schon den Zettel geben, als Peter dazwischen trat. "Halt, Helen, warte." Er nahm ihr den Zettel aus der Hand und schaute die beiden an. "Wir nennen euch die Adresse nur, wenn ich mitfahren kann." Er grinste sie zuversichtlich an.  
  
Paige stöhnte. "Wollen sie nicht lieber mit ihrer Freundin hier einen netten Sonntag verbringen?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Den haben sie mir sowieso schon verdorben. Also was ist nun, nehmen sie mich mit?" Er sah sie fragend an.  
  
Paige warf Piper einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, was hatten sie für eine Wahl, "nun gut, wenn sie umbedingt wollen, dann nehmen wir sie mit."  
  
Während Peter sich umzog, hatten Piper und Paige beschlossen, dass Piper sich mit Leo schon einmal auf den Weg machen sollte, um die Gegend auszukundschaften. Paige würde dann mit Peter im Auto hinterher kommen. Wenn sie Glück hatten, dann hatten Piper und Leo die beiden längst gefunden, bevor die anderen überhaupt angekommen waren.  
  
Nachdem Leo Piper abgeholt hatte und die beiden wieder Zuhause auf dem Dachboden waren, betrachteten sie den von Helen skizzierten Lageplan. Sie beschlossen, dass Leo sie in den Wald in der Nähe der Straße orben sollte. Doch als er es versuchte, funktionierte es nicht, sie standen immer noch im Halliwell Manor.  
  
Leo sah Piper fragend an. "Es geht nicht, ich kann uns nicht dorthin orben, dieser Ort ist für mich ..." er suchte nach Worten "nicht erfassbar." Er sah sie entschuldigend an.  
  
Piper seufzte. "Das hatte ich doch geahnt, dort geht irgendetwas vor. Wie wäre es mit der Straße davor?"  
  
Leo versuchte es und kurze Zeit später standen sie auf der Straße, die an dem Gelände der Canterros langführte und betrachteten das geschlossenen Tor.  
  
"Kannst du uns von hieraus auf das Grundstück bringen?" fragte Piper, doch Leo schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, dort wird in irgendeiner Weise die Magie blockiert." Sie sahen sich bestürzt an. Da ihnen keine bessere Lösung einfiel, beschlossen sie zu Fuß um das Gelände herum zu gehen, in der Hoffnung irgendwo Coles Auto zu finden.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie in der Einfahrt zum nächsten Grundstück endlich den Wagen gefunden. Er war abgeschlossen und durch das Fenster sah Piper, dass Phoebe ihr Tasche im Auto hatte liegen lassen. "Na dann kann sie auch nicht auf meine Anrufe reagieren." meinte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Leo sah sich um und entdeckte zwischen den Büschen eine Art Pfad, den Phoebe und Cole wohl genommen hatten, wenn sie zum anderen Grundstück wollten. Er wies Piper darauf hin und sie machten sich auf den Weg um kurze Zeit später an der Mauer anzukommen.  
  
Piper schaute die Mauer hoch. "Meinst du sie sind hier herüber geklettert?" fragte sie skeptisch.  
  
Leo nickte. "Ich denke ja, guck' doch, hier ist ein Stein herausgefallen, dass spricht ganz dafür."  
  
"Na dann müssen wir wohl hinterher." meinte sie, nicht sehr begeistert von der Vorstellung.  
  
"Bist du sicher Piper?" Leo blickte sie skeptisch an. "Auf der anderen Seite funktioniert keine Magie und andere Waffen haben wir nicht."  
  
Piper sah ihn entschlossen an. "Und Phoebe ist dort drüben und wahrscheinlich in Gefahr, ich lasse sie dort nicht allein." Sie griff nach ihrem Handy und rief vorher noch bei Paige an, die mit Peter in seinem Auto auf dem Weg war. Sie teilte ihr mit, wo sie das Auto gefunden hatten, und dass sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatten, dass auf dem Canterro Grundstück die Magie blockiert wurde. Paige teilte ihr mit, dass sie ebenfalls in einer guten halben Stunde angekommen sein würden.  
  
"Wir gehen in nördliche Richtung. Wenn wir noch nicht da sein sollten, dann geht nach Westen, um dort nach ihnen zu suchen. Und nimm auf jeden Fall dein Telefon mit, um mir Bescheid zu sagen." ermahnte Piper sie.  
  
"Okay, ich hoffe das wird nicht mehr nötig sein, aber seid ja vorsichtig."  
  
Nach dem Gespräch kletterte Leo auf die Mauer, und wie Cole zuvor fand auch er die freie Stelle zwischen dem Stacheldraht. Dort angekommen, half er Piper hinauf und die zwei betraten den dichten Wald. Sie sahen sich um und schlugen den Weg in nördlicher Richtung ein, da sie annahmen, dass dies auch Cole und Phoebe getan hatten, um auf die Straße zu gelangen.  
  
Phoebe und Cole waren unterdessen immer noch nicht an der Mauer angekommen.  
  
"Ich habe von diesem Wald wirklich die Nase voll." meinte Cole genervt, als sie schließlich auf einer kleinen Lichtung ankamen.  
  
Phoebe blickte in den Himmel, "es ist so bewölkt, dass ich nicht erkennen kann, wo die Sonne steht, so ein Mist." Sie ließen sich für kurze Zeit auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm nieder, um sich zu erholen. "Meinst du dieser Wald ist so groß oder sind wir so blöd, dass wir ständig im Kreis laufen?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, auf der Karte sah er jedenfalls nicht so riesig aus, aber ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass wir ständig im Kreis laufen, das müsste uns doch auffallen." Cole sah sich um.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, mein Frühstück kann ich wohl vergessen. Vielleicht sollten wir den Weg markieren."  
  
Cole holte sein Taschenmesser hervor. "Schaden kann es jedenfalls nichts."  
  
"Du willst die Bäume anritzen." dieser Vorschlag sagte ihr gar nicht zu.  
  
"Ja, wieso hast du eine bessere Idee?"  
  
Phoebe sah sich um und entdeckte in einer Ecke einen Haufen mit Holz und Stöckern, die beim Baumfällen übrig geblieben waren. Sie ging auf den Haufen zu und bat Cole um das Messer, dann schnitt sie aus den Ästen kleine Schnipsel, die sie in ihre Jackentasche stopfte. Cole holte den Handschuh aus seiner Jackentasche und stopfte ihn sich in seine hintere Hosentasche. Dann füllte er auch seine Jackentaschen mit Holzschnipseln. Als nach Phoebes Meinung genug davon hatten und sich wieder auf den Weg machen wollten, fiel ein Sonnenstrahl auf die Lichtung. Sie blickten erleichtert an den Himmel.  
  
"Wir sind viel zu weit westlich." schlussfolgerte Phoebe anhand des Sonnenstandes.  
  
Cole sah sich um und zeigte in eine Richtung. "Also müssen wir südöstlich gehen, in diese Richtung." Zuversichtlich, endlich den Weg aus dem Wald zu finden, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg.  
  
Inzwischen waren Paige und Peter ebenfalls auf dem Parkplatz des anderen Grundstücks angekommen, die Fahrt war dank Peters Tempo schneller gegangen als Paige lieb war. Sie sah sich um, aber von den anderen war noch keine Spur zu sehen. "Noch niemand da." meinte sie enttäuscht.  
  
Peter stellte seinen Wagen ab und ging zu Coles Auto. "Wie sind denn deine Schwester und ihr Mann hierher gekommen." Fragte er irritiert, als er kein weiteres Auto entdecken konnte.  
  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sie woanders geparkt haben und zu Fuß um das Grundstück gegangen sind, um Coles Wagen zu finden."  
  
Peter sah sie skeptisch an, er verstand nicht ganz, wie die beiden soviel schneller als er sein konnten, um dann noch die Zeit zu haben, um das Grundstück zu gehen. Aber er sagte lieber nichts.  
  
Sie gingen den Pfad entlang zu der Mauer und stiegen wie die vier zuvor hinauf und gelangten auf das andere Grundstück. Als sie drüben angekommen waren, war kein Mensch zu sehen.  
  
"Piper meinte, wenn sie noch nicht da sind, dann sollen wir in westlicher Richtung suchen."  
  
Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Worauf warten wir dann noch." Sie machten sich auf den Weg an der Mauer entlang in westlicher Richtung.  
  
Piper und Leo waren nach einiger Zeit endlich auf der Straße angekommen und folgten ihr im im Schatten der Bäume in westlicher Richtung. Nach einem knappen Kilometer kamen sie zu der Einfahrt in die Tiefgarage. Sie sahen sich fragend an. "Meinst du sie sind da hineingekommen?" fragte Piper.  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht wie, aber wie ich die beiden kenne, haben sie vielleicht einen Weg gefunden."  
  
Da ihnen auf der Straße bisher kein Auto entgegengekommen war, liefen sie den Tunnel herunter vor das Tor, um es zu inspizieren. Nach eingehender Prüfung machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Sie sahen keine Möglichkeit, wie sie in die Garage kommen sollten.  
  
Phoebe und Cole waren unterdessen an der Mauer angekommen und waren sich dabei überschwänglich in die Arme gefallen. "Zum Glück, endlich, ich dachte schon, wir kommen hier nie raus." freute sich Phoebe.  
  
"Wem sagst du das, ich hatte mich schon auf eine weitere lauschige Nacht gefreut."  
  
Sie gingen an der Mauer entlang und mussten dabei einige Bäume, die dicht daran standen, umrunden. Als sie wieder einmal einem Baum ausweichen mussten, bemerkten sie, dass ihnen zwei Leute entgegen kamen. Sie blieben hinter dem Baum stehen. "Da ist jemand" flüsterte Cole, Phoebe spähte vorsichtig an dem Baum vorbei. Eine der Gestalten, die ihnen entgegenkamen, kam ihr vage bekannt vor. Sie blickte genauer und erkannte zu ihrer Überraschung Paige. Glücklich sprang sie hinter dem Baum hervor. "Paige" rief sie, "was machst du denn hier."  
  
Paige schaute sie überrascht an. "Na was schon, dich retten, was denn sonst." Sie eilte auf ihre Schwester zu. "Piper hat sich die größten Sorgen gemacht, sie hat den ganzen Abend versucht dich zu erreichen."  
  
"Wir haben uns dummerweise im Wald verlaufen." gab Phoebe kleinlaut zu. Während Cole hinter sie getreten war.  
  
"Oh man, ihr ward die ganze Zeit hier im Wald? Auch die Nacht? Das hört sich ziemlich idyllisch an." meinte Peter lachend.  
  
"War es auch. Ich kann es nur weiterempfehlen." teilte Cole ihm mit, während er sich wunderte, wieso er ihn hier mit Paige antrafen.  
  
"Ich sag am besten gleich Piper Bescheid, damit sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen muss." meinte Paige und holte ihr Handy hervor, um die Nummer zu wählen.  
  
"Piper ist auch hier?" Phoebe sah Paige zögerlich an. "Sie ist bestimmt ziemlich sauer auf mich, dass wir trotz meines Versprechens hier sind."  
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen." erklärte ihr Paige und hielt sich den Hörer ans Ohr. "Piper? Wir haben sie gefunden," Sie blickte die beiden an. "Unversehrt, wie es scheint." Sie redete noch eine Weile mit ihrer erleichterten und langsam wütend werdenden Schwester und legte dann auf. "Sie sind in der Nähe einer Tiefgarage." teilte sie den übrigen mit. "Aber sie hat mir versprochen, sich gleich auf den Rückweg zu machen."  
  
"Dort waren wir auch schon." meinte Cole.  
  
Phoebe warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. "Aber das erzählen wir euch lieber Zuhause, ich will endlich aus diesem grässlichen Wald raus."  
  
"War wohl doch nicht ganz so idyllisch, was?" fragte Peter mit einem Grinsen, als sie sich auf den Rückweg, die Mauer entlang machten. 


	32. Kapitel 32

32. Kapitel  
  
Nachdem die vier ein paar Meter gegangen waren, hörten sie auf einmal Geräusche aus dem Wald, Hundegebell und Schritte. Sie blieben erschrocken stehen.  
  
"Die suchen doch nicht uns, oder?" entfuhr es Paige. Sie schaute die anderen besorgt an.  
  
So leise wie nur möglich versuchten sie vorwärts zu gehen, doch ohne Erfolg. Hinter dem nächsten Baum sahen sie, wie eine Horde von Hunden bellend vor ihnen stehen blieb und zehn bewaffnete Männer hinter den Bäumen hervortraten.  
  
Einer von ihnen nahm sein Funkgerät hervor "Wir haben die Eindringlinge" meinte er. "Du hattest recht, die Sendezeichen kamen aus dieser Richtung." Er sah sie triumphierend an. "Wir bringen sie gleich rüber, macht schon mal eine Zelle klar." Er schwieg einen Moment. "Klar ist kein Problem." erwiderte er abschließend. Dann wandte er sich wieder an die vier, die ohne sich zu rühren dastanden.  
  
"Was wollen sie von uns?" wandte sich Cole an den Mann "Wir sind nur zufällig auf dieses Grundstück geraten, es war keine Absicht. Machen sie deswegen doch nicht gleich einen Aufstand, wir verschwinden ja schon, wenn sie uns gehen lassen."  
  
Der Mann betrachtete ihn höhnisch. "Bei der morgentlichen Überprüfung ist uns aufgefallen, dass gestern Abend jemand unbefugt in die Tiefgarage eingebrochen ist. Ihr wollt sicher nicht behaupten, dass ihr das nicht gewesen seit." Er sah Cole und Phoebe triumphierend an. "Ich erkenne euch doch wieder. Und dann habt ihr auch noch Verstärkung geholt. Zum Glück konnten wir euch finden, bevor ihr es noch einmal versuchen konntet. Obwohl gegen uns hättet ihr so oder so keine Chance."  
  
"Schön dass sie uns warnen." meinte Paige ironisch.  
  
Der Mann beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern fragte in die Runde. "Wen habt ihr im Gebäude angerufen?"  
  
"Niemand." brachte Paige leise hervor.  
  
"Lüg mich nicht an." schrie der Mann sie an und zuerst sah es so aus, als wollte er sie schlagen. "Von hier aus erfolgte ein Anruf und die Funkstrahlen gingen in Richtung des Gebäudes und ich will wissen an wen."  
  
Die vier brachten kein Wort heraus.  
  
"Wo ist das Telefon?" Er sah sie bedrohlich an.  
  
Paige fummelte in ihrer Jackentasche herum. Sie holte ihr Telefon aus der Tasche und warf es in hohem Bogen über die Mauer. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass die Kerle auch noch Leo und Piper erwischten. "Holt es euch doch." meinte sie triumphierend, wofür sie sich einen Schlag des Anführers einfing, bevor jemand etwas unternehmen konnte.  
  
"Du Miststück." teilte er ihr fauchend mit. "Zieht eure Jacken aus und kommt hier herüber." Befahl er ihnen.  
  
Phoebe merkte, dass Cole sich dem Befehl am liebsten widersetzen wollte, doch sie sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Im Angesicht mit 10 bewaffneten Männern und ohne magische Hilfe, waren ihre Chancen gleich Null, sie mussten auf eine bessere Gelegenheit warten und hoffen das diese auch käme. Cole verstand was sie mit ihrem Blick aussagen wollte und zog widerwillig seine Jacke aus. Sie legten ihre Jacken auf einen Haufen. Und wurden auf einen Platz zusammengedrängt, während ein anderer Mann begann die Jacken zu durchsuchen.  
  
"Nichts" teilte er seinem Chef mit, als er mit der Durchsuchung fertig war. "Nur Taschenmesser und Holzschnipsel."  
  
"Okay, dann los."  
  
"Durchsuchen wir sie denn gar nicht weiter?" fragte der Mann überrascht.  
  
Der Anführer lachte höhnisch. "Soviel ich weiß sind das Dämonen, die brauchen keine Waffen."  
  
Paige und Phoebe warfen sich einen irritierten Blick zu. Wieso hielten diese Kerle sie für Dämonen? Glücklicherweise schienen Peter und Cole die Bemerkung nicht registriert zu haben.  
  
"Aber du hast Recht, schaden kann es nicht, vielleicht haben wir auch nur ein paar Sterbliche aufgegabelt." der Mann wandte sich wieder an seine Gefangenen. "Hände über den Kopf" fuhr er sie barsch an.  
  
Cole hatte während dieser Diskussion unauffällig den Energieballhandschuh übergestreift und seinen Autoschlüssel aus der Hosentasche genommen. Als er nun die Hände am Hinterkopf falten musste, fiel dem Kerl, der für die Durchsuchung zuständig war, weder auf, dass er den Handschuh trug, noch dass er den Schlüssel zwischen seinen Händen hielt.  
  
"Auch nichts interessantes." teilte der Mann seinem Vorgesetzten mit und überreichte ihm Peters Autoschlüssel.  
  
"Wie ich erwartet hatte" meinte er zufrieden und führte die Gefangenen am äußersten Rand entlang zur Straße. Zu Paiges Erleichterung war von Leo und Piper keine Spur zu sehen. Sie hoffte die beiden würden die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen und nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, sie zu befreien.  
  
Die Gruppe betrat das unterirdische Gebäude durch eine weitere Tür und sie gelangten nach endlosen Gängen in eine Art Gefängnistrakt, in dem sich aber nur eine große Zelle befand. Sie wurden der Reihe nach hineingestoßen, bevor hinter ihnen die Tür verriegelt wurde. Die Zelle war ziemlich geräumig, wobei der hintere Teil im Dunkeln lag. Schemenhaft konnte man einige Pritschen erkennen.  
  
Nachdem die Kerle verschwunden waren, eilte Paige an die Tür und untersuchte das Schloss. "Ich denke da ist nichts zu machen," erklärte sie verärgert.  
  
"Warum musstest du auch unbedingt diesen blöden Anruf machen." fuhr Cole sie an, der neben sie getreten war.  
  
Paige warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Als ob das hier meine Schuld wäre. Ich war es jedenfalls nicht die in die Tiefgarage eingebrochen ist."  
  
"Sie hätten uns nie bemerkt. Wir wären schon über alle Berge, wenn du nicht hättest telefonieren müssen."  
  
"Ich musste schließlich Piper Bescheid sagen." verteidigte sich Paige. "Und überhaupt, ihr musstet doch unbedingt hierher fahren." Sie funkelte Cole an.  
  
Durch ihr Gezanke bemerkten sie nicht, dass sich im hinteren Teil der Zelle etwas bewegte. Auf einer der Pritschen setzte sich eine Gestalt auf. "Balthasar?" ertönte es. Als der angesprochene nicht reagierte, kam die Gestalt näher. Die vier sahen ihn teils überrascht, teils erschrocken an. Das Wesen war an die 2 Meter groß und hatte bläulich grau Haut und ebensolche langen Haare. Durch die Farbe seiner Haut hinterließ er auf den ersten Blick einen kranken Eindruck, der aber durch seine wie hypnotisierend leuchtenden Augen wieder revidiert wurde. Im Ganzen wirkte er wie mit weichem dehnbarem Metall überzogen.  
  
Als er neben Cole angekommen war, sprach er ihn erneut an. "Balthasar, du bist es." meinte er erfreut.  
  
"Was?" Cole schaute das Wesen irritiert an, er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was das war. Wahrscheinlich eine Frankensteinzüchtung von Canterro dachte er angewidert.  
  
"Erkennst du mich denn gar nicht, ich bin es dein alter Kumpel Partas. Wir haben in den 50igern öfter zusammen gearbeitet. Man waren das Zeiten."  
  
"Ach tatsächlich?" Cole schaute das Wesen skeptisch an. Klar, in den 50igern, da war er noch gar nicht geboren.  
  
Partas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach jetzt weiß ich, wir waren immer in der menschlichen Welt zusammen, da kennst du mich natürlich nur in meiner menschlichen Gestalt. Doch hier gelingt es mir nicht sie aufrecht zu erhalten." Er schaute Cole bewundernd an. "Dir scheint das ja keine Probleme zu bereiten."  
  
Cole lächelte in freundlich an und breitete seine Arme aus. "Wie du siehst."  
  
"Und trotzdem ist es ihnen gelungen dich zu fangen." meinte Partas schadenfroh.  
  
"So wie dich."  
  
"Ja, leider."  
  
Phoebe trat näher an die zwei heran. Sie hoffte Cole würde ihm kein Wort glauben. "Was haben sie mit uns vor?" wandte sie sich an Partas.  
  
"Habt ihr noch nichts von den Gerüchten in der Unterwelt gehört, das es hier Sterbliche gibt, die versuchen unsere Kräfte zu stehlen?"  
  
Cole und Phoebe schüttelten pflichtschuldig den Kopf.  
  
"Mann, wo seid ihr denn in letzter Zeit gewesen?" Partas sah sie ungläubig an. "Sie versuchen zwar es geheim zu halten, aber es ist nicht zu übersehen. Immer mehr Dämonen sind in letzter Zeit verschwunden, und wir haben sie nicht an Hexen verloren, das steht schon mal fest."  
  
"Und ihr meint die Canterros sind Schuld daran?" fragte Phoebe.  
  
"Wer?" Partas sah sie irritiert an.  
  
"Die Canterros, wir sind hier in einem geheimen Labor von ihnen." teilte ihm Cole mit.  
  
"Ach so, ja ich denke hier verschwinden unsere Leute. Ich wusste nur nicht, wo ich bin. Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, funktionieren unsere Kräfte hier nicht. Canterros, kenne ich gar nicht. Du Balthasar?"  
  
"Klar, was meinst du, warum ich hier bin." meinte Cole selbstgefällig.  
  
"Sie führen wohl irgendwelche Test an uns durch und wenn ihnen deine Kräfte nicht zusagen, dann war es das." Partas fuhr sich mit der Hand am Hals entlang, das war eine eindeutige Geste. "Und mit Sterblichen machen sie hier gleich kurzen Prozess." Er trat näher an Cole heran und hoffte die anderen würden ihn nicht hören. "Sind das auch Dämonen?" fragte er. "Sie kommen mir gar nicht bekannt vor."  
  
"Sicher, was denkst du denn."  
  
"Naja, mir sind da so einige Gerüchte über dich zu Ohren gekommen."  
  
"Gerüchte, was für Gerüchte?" Cole sah ihn neugierig an.  
  
Partas zögerte. "Du kennst das ja, in der Unterwelt schwirren manchmal die wildesten Vermutungen herum."  
  
"Ach ja, was erzählt man sich denn so?" fragte Cole und sah ihn scharf an.  
  
"Du weißt schon, solche Sachen halt, dass du dich mit einer Hexe eingelassen hast, und dich dann von uns abgewandt hast." Partas lachte entschuldigend. "Einige meinen sogar, dass es sich dabei um eine der mächtigen drei gehandelt hätte."  
  
"Kaum zu glauben."  
  
Phoebe hörte dem ganzen ohnmächtig zu, sie war wie gelähmt, und ihr Kopf war leer, ihr fiel einfach kein Weg ein, Partas vom Reden abzuhalten. Sie warf Paige einen flehentlichen Blick zu.  
  
Paige seufzte und meinte zu Partas "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir diesen Schwachsinn glauben, oder? Uns interessiert das nicht, wir sollten lieber einen Weg finden um hier heraus zu kommen."  
  
Cole wandte sich ihr mit einem Lächeln zu. "Ach weißt du Paige, mich interessiert schon, was für Gerüchte über mich in Umlauf gebracht worden sind." Er sah Partas auffordernd an.  
  
"Eben" fuhr Partas auch schon fort, Coles freundliches Lächeln schien ihn anzuspornen. "Es wird sogar behauptet, dass du zum Herrscher der Unterwelt gekrönt wurdest, und sie deine Königin war. Und dann widersprach sich wieder alles und es hieß, die Quelle hätte bei ihrem Tod Besitz von dir ergriffen."  
  
"Ich kann es nicht fassen." Cole war ein dankbarer Zuhörer, und Partas wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen.  
  
"Ja und so ging es weiter. Einmal hieß es du hast dich mit den Avataren verbündet und seist unsterblich und der mächtigste Dämon der existiert, und dann sprachen alle wieder davon, dass dich die Mächtigen Drei vernichtet hätten. Und weil wir schon so lange nichts mehr von dir gehört hatten, nahmen alle an, dass an diesem Gerücht endlich etwas Wahres dran war."  
  
"Tja wie du siehst, stimmte auch das nicht, ich lebe schließlich noch."  
  
Plötzlich hörten sie, wie sich in dem Gang vor der Zellentür etwas bewegte. Einige Männer kamen auf die Tür zu.  
  
"Oh nein, sie kommen mich holen." jammerte Partas und sah Cole flehentlich an. "Du wirst uns doch hier rausholen nicht wahr?"  
  
Cole sah ihn kurz an, während Paige murmelte "Zeige ihnen nicht deine Kräfte." Da diese Leute auf jeden Fall davon ausgingen, dass es sich bei Partas um einen Dämon handelte, würden sie darauf erpicht sein, zu erfahren, was für Kräfte er hatte, und wenn sie dies nicht in Erfahrung bringen konnten, dann hatte Partas vielleicht noch eine Chance.  
  
Nachdem die Männer, den sich heftig wehrenden Partas in Ketten abgeführt hatten, wunderte sich Paige darüber, dass sie eben einem Dämonen einen Tipp gegeben hatte, während Phoebe sich darüber ärgerte, dass die Männer Partas nicht schon früher abgeholt hatten. Wenigstens vor seiner Romanerzählung von den Gerüchten in der Unterwelt. Mit dem Dämonengerede zu Beginn hätte sie noch klarkommen können, aber wie sollte sie Cole das alles nur erklären. Sie seufzte, vielleicht kamen sie ja nie mehr hier raus, dann hatte sich das Problem sowieso erledigt.  
  
Cole sah dem langsam verschwindenden Partas lange hinterher. "Was sollte das nur alles bedeuten," wunderte er sich und sah Phoebe herausfordernd an. Als sie nichts dazu sagte, fuhr er fort, "Was meinte dieser Partas mit all dem schwachsinnigen Zeug." Er ging näher auf sie zu, doch sie antwortete noch immer nicht.  
  
Peter stöhnte und erbarmte sich schließlich. "Herrgott, bist du schwer von Begriff, oder willst du es einfach nicht verstehen?" Er sah Cole fragend an. "Der Typ war ein Dämon und war der Meinung, dass du auch einer bist. Nein halt, er kannte dich sogar von früher als Balthasar." Peter schaute nachdenklich. "Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, der Name."  
  
"Das ist doch kompletter Blödsinn." äußerte sich Cole ärgerlich. "Wenn ich ein Dämon wäre, dann wüsste ich das auch."  
  
"Muss ich dich etwa daran erinnern, dass du dich an nichts erinnerst."  
  
"Wenn ich übersinnliche Kräfte hätte, dann hätte ich das bis jetzt sicher bemerkt." meinte Cole wütend. "Außerdem sehe ich ihm nicht unbedingt ähnlich."  
  
Peter zuckte mit den Schulter. "Hm, keine Ahnung, ich kenne mich mit Dämonen nicht so gut aus, frag doch lieber deine Freundin, sie scheint in der Sache mehr Erfahrung zu haben, als ich." Er warf Phoebe einen ironischen Blick zu.  
  
Und auch Cole wandte sich wieder an Phoebe und wartete augenscheinlich auf eine Antwort, als Paige dazwischenging. "Meint ihr nicht, dass wir andere Probleme haben?" fragte sie in die Runde. "Mich würde viel eher interessieren, wie wir uns befreien können. Ihr habt zwischen diesem Quatsch, den Partas von sich gegeben hat, sicher auch mitbekommen, dass sie hier mit Sterblichen kurzen Prozess machen."  
  
Cole wandte sich ihr mit einem kalten Lächeln zu. "Ihr habt schließlich auch Kräfte, warum machst du dir dann Sorgen? Denen ist sicherlich ganz egal, wo die herkommen, solange sie sie gebrauchen können."  
  
"Was ihr seid auch Dämonen?" Peter trat vorsichtshalber einige Schritte zurück und sah die Schwestern skeptisch an.  
  
"Nein, Hexen, wir sind die Guten." versuchte Paige ihn zu überzeugen. "Keine Sorge, Dämonen sind unsere Todfeinde."  
  
"Naja dann." meinte Peter, obwohl ihn diese Tatsache wenig beruhigte.  
  
Cole wandte sich währenddessen an Phoebe und meinte leise. "Auf der Ebene bestand bei uns also der totale Gegensatz, was?"  
  
"Cole bitte nicht jetzt," fand Phoebe langsam ihre Sicherheit wieder. "Das ist im Moment doch völlig unwichtig. Wir müssen von hier weg, fällt euch dazu denn gar nichts ein."  
  
Die vier blickten ratlos zu Tür und hörten in der Ferne Schritte.  
  
"Tja, für einen Ausbruchsversuch ist es wohl zu spät." meinte Cole als er den Wächter mit Verstärkung wiederkommen sah.  
  
"Kommt langsam, einer nach dem anderen zur Tür." befahl er ihnen ruhig. Doch als keiner Anstalten machte, sich zu rühren, wurde er wütend. "Seid ihr schwerhörig," er wandte sich an Paige, "Hey du da, wenn du nicht sofort mit gehobenen Händen an die Tür trittst, dann werden wir auf euch schießen." Die übrigen Wächter erhoben ihre Waffen und Paige trat seufzend an die Tür. Der Mann legte ihr Handschellen an, und nacheinander folgten die übrigen Gefangenen.  
  
"Naja, wenigstens bleiben wir zusammen," teilte Paige ihrer Schwester leise mit. Einzeln wurden sie einige Gänge entlang geführt und kamen schließlich in einen großen Saal.  
  
Die Gefangenen schauten sich neugierig um. In der Mitte der Halle befand sich ein geräumiger Käfig, bei dem die Gitterstäbe aus fast durchsichtigem leuchtendem Licht bestanden. Der Käfig nahm fast den gesamten Raum der Halle ein, und in seinem Inneren stand Partas. Am linken Rand saßen außerhalb des Käfigs ein paar Menschen, sie trugen Kittel und hielten Schreibblöcke in den Händen oder hatten einen Computer vor sich stehen. Sie saßen auf einem Podest, der entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit einer Tribüne hatte und machten den Eindruck als würden sie sich für sehr wichtige Persönlichkeiten handeln. Besonders ein Mann stach mit seiner selbstherrlichen Aura aus der Gruppe hervor, im Gegensatz zu den übrigen Leuten trug er einen Anzug.  
  
Am rechten Rand der Halle befanden sich einige Apparate und ein Schaltpult. Ein Mann stand davor, der anscheinend für den reibungslosen Verlauf verantwortlich war. Über dem Pult war als Symbol das Teufelszeichen von Canterro und seinen Verbündeten angebracht. Es war etwas größer als das Symbol, das Cole gezeichnet hatte. Doch es war eindeutig das selbe Zeichen.  
  
"Nimm ihn zuerst." ertönte es von dem Mann im Anzug, der von seinem Platz auf dem Podest auf die Gefangenen zugetreten war. Er zeigte auf Cole. "Das wird sicher einen schönen Kampf geben." meinte er zufrieden und begab sich wieder auf seinen Platz.  
  
Einer der Wächter führte Cole an den Käfig heran, während die übrigen mit ihren Fesseln an die an der Wand eingelassenen Haken befestigt wurden. Cole sah sich besorgt nach Phoebe um, und sie schaute nicht weniger besorgt zurück. Was hatten die Kerle mit ihm vor? Der Mann am Schaltpult betätigte einen Schalter und an der linken Ecke des Käfigs entfernten sich einige Gitterstäbe und gaben so einen Einlass frei. Der Wärter nahm Cole die Handschellen ab und schob ihn in den Käfig. Gleich danach schossen sich die Stäbe wieder.  
  
"Und was nun?" fragte Cole genervt und schaute Partas an.  
  
"In diesem Käfig könnt ihr eure dämonischen Kräfte nach belieben benutzen. Aber glaubt nicht, dass ihr so einfach verschwinden könnt." Der Mann auf dem Podest lachte. "Davon hält euch der Käfig ab."  
  
Cole schaute sich um und nahm einen schmalen Strahl wahr, der von dem Siegel an der Wand direkt in die Stäbe des Käfigs schien und sich dort im ganzen Inneren ausbreitete.  
  
"So nun lasst den Kampf beginnen, bietet uns etwas, der Sieger erhält eine Belohnung und wird je nach Leistung freigelassen." erklärte der Mann im Anzug zynisch.  
  
Cole drehte sich zu den Männern und Frauen auf dem Podest um. "Haltet ihr uns etwa für so blöd," fragte er "Wer soll denn glauben, dass ihr einen von uns frei lasst?"  
  
Bevor sie auch nur antworten konnten, bildete Partas einen kleinen Energieball in seiner Hand. Cole schaute fasziniert zu, die Kugel glich der künstlichen ein wenig, war aber viel kleiner und eher leuchtend nicht brennend. Blitzschnell schleuderte Partas den Energieball nach ihm. Doch Cole hatte seinem Instinkt vertraut und war augenblicklich zur Seite getreten. Die Energiekugel prallte an den Gitterstäben ab, obwohl die Zwischenräume zwischen den einzelnen Stäben genug Platz geboten hätten, um die Kugel ganz oder wenigstens teilweise hindurchzulassen.  
  
Cole starrte Partas entsetzt an. Endlich verstand er, warum Phoebe diese Kugel als Waffe bezeichnet hatte. Wenn er wirklich würde kämpfen müssen, dann hätte er keine Chance, er verfügte schließlich über keinerlei magischer Kräfte, soweit er wusste. "Bist du verrückt." fuhr er Partas an. "Die lassen dich doch niemals gehen."  
  
"Wenn sie merken wie mächtig ich bin, dann werden sie begreifen, dass sie sich mit mir besser nicht anlegen." Partas starrte Cole wie benebelt an. Er wollte es auf keinen Fall riskieren, vom mächtigen Balthasar besiegt zu werden.  
  
"Okay Partas, hast du auch noch andere Tricks drauf?" ertönte die Frage von einem der Männer auf der Tribüne, die sich eifrig Notizen machten.  
  
Partas brauchte man das nicht zwei mal fragen. In seinem Kopf hörte er nur noch eine Stimme, die ihn anfeuerte, alles zu zeigen. Er bildete einen metallenen Strahl, der aus seinen übereinander geschlagenen Händen kam. Dieser Strahl hatte die Kraft, seine Gegner zu zerquetschen. Cole entkam auch diesem Strahl. Er folgte dabei ganz seinem Gefühl, er schaltete seinen Verstand aus und reagierte ohne Nachzudenken. Er wusste, dass er sich mit solchen Situationen auskannte und vertraute ganz auf seine natürlichen Reflexe. Er entkam Partas ein ums andere Mal.  
  
Partas sah ihn irritiert an. Er verstand nicht, warum Balthasar sich nicht wehrte. Hielt er etwa ihn, Partas, für nicht gefährlich genug und dachte, er könne ihn ohne seine dämonischen Kräfte austricksen?? Langsam wurde er immer wütender.  
  
Phoebe beobachtete das Ganze angsterfüllt. Sie wusste, dass Cole sich nicht wehren konnte und trotz der relativen Größe des Käfigs, war es unmöglich, dass er Partas noch lange würde ausweichen können.  
  
Paige zerrte unterdessen wie wild an ihren Handschellen, aber sie bekam die Hände einfach nicht frei, während Peter der ganzen Angelegenheit ungläubig wie einem Kinofilm folgte. "Also könnte er sich jetzt wehren, wenn er wollte." wandte er sich nachdenklich an Paige. Und als diese verneinend mit dem Kopf schüttelte erkannte er düster. "Oh, dann sieht es schlecht für ihn aus, .... und für mich auch."  
  
"Jetzt setz endlich deine Kräfte ein." fuhr einer der Männer Cole an. "Partas hat uns bestätigt, dass du ebenfalls ein mächtiger Dämon bist, zeig es endlich."  
  
Cole duckte sich erneut vor Partas Strahl. "Damit ihr meine Kräfte erforschen könnt, nein Danke, da könnt ihr lange warten." Die Strahlen von Partas kamen immer schneller und er sah kaum eine Chance, ihnen noch lange Stand halten zu können.  
  
Beim nächsten Angriff sprang er erneut zur Seite, doch Partas war schon zu nah, der metallen leuchtende Strahl hatte ihn bereits erfasst. Er drückte ihn immer fester gegen die durchsichtigen Gitterstäbe, die sich ihm in den Rücken bohrten, und er hatte keine Möglichkeit ihm zu entkommen.  
  
"Wehr dich endlich." spornte ihn eine Frau auf dem Podest an. "Verwandele dich in deine dämonische Gestalt."  
  
Würde ich ja sogar tun, dachte sich Cole, nur wie? Von dem Druck wurde ihm langsam schwarz vor Augen.  
  
"Oh Gott tut doch etwas." rief Phoebe entsetzt den Leuten auf dem Podest zu. "Er wird sich nicht wehren, und wenn ihr nichts unternehmt, dann wird er sterben."  
  
Die Menschen auf dem Podest sahen sich an, man merkte, wie sie versuchten die Situation zu beurteilten. Für Cole bestand kaum eine Chance, sich noch zu befreien, Partas Strahl würde ihn langsam zerquetschen. Doch sie wollten den mächtigen Dämon von dem ihnen Partas erzählt hatte, nicht so leicht verlieren. Vor allem nicht, bevor sie überhaupt wussten, über welche Kräfte er tatsächlich verfügte. Der Mann im Anzug, der offensichtlich die Leitung hatte, gab dem Techniker am Schaltpult ein Zeichen. Dieser nickte bestätigend und betätigte erneut einen Schalter.  
  
Der Strahl von Partas erstarb und Cole sank stöhnend auf den Boden. "Holt ihn dort raus" befahl der Anführer. Er wies auf Partas, der ihn erfreut anblickte. "Bin ich jetzt frei?" Die Wächter betraten den Käfig und fesselten ihn erneut. Als sie ihn aus dem Käfig brachten, teilte ein jüngerer Mann ihnen mit "Bringt ihn in den Zellenblock 2."  
  
"Was?" Partas sah sie wütend an, und versuchte sich zu wehren. "Mich könnt ihr nicht so einfach betrügen." Er zerrte an seinen Fesseln und schlug einen der Wächter zur Seite, so dass dieser einige Meter entfernt auf dem Boden landete. Die Wächter setzten nun Stromstöße gegen ihn ein und brachten es schließlich fertig ihn aus der Halle zu zerren.  
  
Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten, erhob sich der Mann im Anzug von seinem Sitz und kam zu Phoebe herüber. "So, dich interessiert also dieser Dämon, interessant." Er sah sie abschätzend an. "Partas war der Ansicht, dass ihr Hexen seit." Er warf Paige von der Seite einen kurzen Blick zu.  
  
Diese elende Quasselstrippe, dachte Phoebe wütend. "Und wenn es so wäre?" fragte sie kühl.  
  
Er blickte sie mit einen überheblichen Lächeln an.  
  
"Sie elender Kerl, lassen sie uns sofort frei," fuhr Paige ihn an. "Wer sind sie überhaupt und was wollen sie von uns?"  
  
"Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin?" Er sah sie enttäuscht an. "Mein Name ist Jared Canterro und ich denke sie wissen, was ich hier tue. Sonst wären sie schließlich nicht hier, nicht wahr?"  
  
Sie sahen ihn überrascht an, sagten aber keinen Ton.  
  
"Hexen?" meinte er nachdenklich, "wir hatten noch nie Hexen hier, aber warum nicht, eure Kräfte würden uns natürlich auch interessieren." Er begann zu lachen. "Man soll uns nicht nachsagen, wir würden uns nur um die schwarze Magie kümmern. Ich denke ich würde auch gerne mal die weiße benutzen, vielleicht fühle ich mich dadurch ja etwas heiliger." Er fand seinen Witz anscheinend sehr komisch.  
  
Paige und Phoebe konnten dagegen gar nicht darüber lachen. "Sehr witzig." meinte Paige bissig.  
  
Der Mann wandte sich ihr kurz zu "Um dich kümmere ich mich später, im Moment interessierst du mich viel mehr." Er blickte wieder zu Phoebe. "Du und dein ... Freund. Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass Hexen etwas für Dämonen empfinden dürfen." Phoebe schwieg und blickte zu Cole herüber, der sich langsam wieder erholt hatte und aufgestanden war.  
  
Im Sitzen hatte er die Gelegenheit ergriffen und den Handschuh aus seiner Hosentasche angezogen. Wer weiß, vielleicht konnte er ihnen damit ja seine vermeintlichen Kräfte vorgaukeln. Er blickte sich um, die Stäbe des Käfigs hatten ihr leuchtendes Strahlen verloren und sahen nur noch wie normale Eisenstangen aus. Cole starrte auf Canterros Symbol über dem Schaltpult, dessen Strahl jetzt nur noch bis in das Schaltpult reichte. Er nahm an, dass irgendeine Verbindung zwischen dem Siegel und der Magie im Käfig bestehen musste.  
  
Canterro wartete unterdessen immer noch auf Phoebes Antwort, die ihm aber nicht den Gefallen tat, mit ihm zu reden.  
  
"Schön, auch gut, ich werde es jedenfalls nutzen." Er grinste sie böse an. "Denkst du er wird seine Kräfte einsetzen, wenn ich dir etwas antue?" er freute sich sichtlich, als er Phoebes schockierten Gesichtsausdruck registrierte.  
  
Auch Cole hatte den Satz entsetzt zur Kenntnis genommen, was sollte er nur tun? Er hoffte, dass es trotz seiner mangelnden Kräfte irgendeine Möglichkeit gab, um Phoebe vor dem schlimmsten zu bewahren. "Sie bedeutet mir überhaupt nichts, ich werde euch meine Kräfte nie offenbaren." versuchte er so locker es ging Canterro mitzuteilen.  
  
"Das werden wir ja sehen." meinte dieser zuversichtlich und löste Phoebes Handschellen vom Haken.  
  
Paige zerrte immer heftiger an ihren Handfesseln. Ihre eine Hand war schon völlig aufgeschürft, aber sie hatte die Hoffnung, endlich an den Haken an der Wand zu gelangen, sie spürte schon, wie sie mit den Fingerspitzen herankam. Sie wackelte daran herum und stellte fest, dass er fest in der Wand befestigt war. Wahrscheinlich hatten schon einige Dämonen ihre Kräfte daran ausprobiert, aber es bisher noch nicht geschafft ihn zu lösen. Doch Paige gab nicht auf und versuchte es weiter.  
  
Leo und Piper waren unterdessen wieder auf dem gegenüberliegenden Grundstück angekommen. Im Wald hatten sie zu ihrem Entsetzen einigen bewaffneten Männern ausweichen müssen, aber sie hatten sie nicht bemerkt. Als sie nun endlich bei den Wagen angekommen waren, erblickten sie zu ihrer Verwunderung niemanden.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht glauben, wo sind sie nur?" Piper sah sich mit einem unguten Gefühl um. "Paige hat doch gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist."  
  
Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Versuch doch sie noch einmal anzurufen."  
  
Als Piper Leos Rat folgte, hörten sie auf einmal wie im Wald, nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, ein Telefon klingelte. Sie gingen dem Geräusch hinterher und fanden auf dem Boden schließlich Paiges leicht lädiertes Handy. Piper hob es auf und sah Leo schockiert an. "Was ist nur passiert? Meinst du die Männer haben sie gefangen?"  
  
"Und wie kommt dann das Handy hierher?"  
  
"Vielleicht hat Paige es über die Mauer geworfen, und gehofft, dass wir es finden."  
  
Sie sahen sich seufzend an. "Ich denke wir müssen wohl oder übel noch mal zurück."  
  
"Aber es ist gefährlich Piper, dort haben wir keine Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten, wenn wir gefangen werden."  
  
"Ja genau, und meine Schwestern sind wahrscheinlich dort gefangen, was soll ich denn sonst tun, hier seelenruhig warten?"  
  
Leo wusste das er sie nicht davon abhalten konnte und sie gingen wieder zu den Pfad entlang auf die Mauer zu.  
  
"Und sieh es doch mal positiv, die anderen können auch keine magischen Kräfte anwenden." erklärte Piper, als sie vor der Mauer standen.  
  
"Aber Gewehre, Pistolen ....."  
  
"Damit kommen wir schon klar, wir sind schließlich schlimmeres gewöhnt, nicht wahr?" meinte sie zuversichtlich. 


	33. Kapitel 33

33. Kapitel  
  
Canterro hatte dem Mann am Schaltpult unterdessen ein Zeichen gegeben, und der Käfig erstrahlte wieder in gleißendem Licht. Langsam hatte er Phoebe in die Nähe des Käfigs geführt und blieb in Coles Nähe stehen. "Magische Kräfte zu erforschen ist gar nicht so einfach." teilte er Phoebe vertraulich mit. "Meist kann man sie nicht benutzen oder vervielfältigen, und dann muss man andere Wege finden. Aber ein paar Sachen kann man auch so gut gebrauchen." Er fasste in seine Jackentasche und holte etwas hervor.  
  
"Ich dachte sie sind an meinen Zauberkräften interessiert." versuchte Phoebe ihn abzulenken.  
  
Canterro beugte sich zu ihr runter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. "Hm, keine Sorge, wenn es so läuft, wie ich annehme und dein dämonischer Freund dort mitspielt, dann wird dir nichts passieren und um deine magischen Fähigkeiten kümmere ich mich dann später."  
  
Beim genauen Hinsehen, erkannte Phoebe, dass Canterro eine Spritze und eine Fläschchen in der Hand hielt. "Wollen sie mir etwa die Erinnerung rauben?" fragte sie schockiert von dieser Vorstellung.  
  
"Nein, das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor." Er schaute sie interessiert an und lächelte dann, als ihm eine Erkenntnis kam. "Sie und ihre Hexenfreundin haben also den guten Quasta getötet. Aber das nehme ich ihnen nicht so übel." teilte er ihr locker mit. "Dieser Dämon war sowieso ein Versager und seine Dienste waren für mich nicht mehr von Nutzen, seit ich das Serum selbst herstellen kann. Aber nein, um ihre Erinnerung geht es mir nicht." Er hielt das Fläschchen hoch, so dass auch Cole es sehen konnte. "Hierbei handelt es sich auch um ein interessantes Mittel, das ich mit Hilfe eines Dämons herstellen konnte. Es kommt von Nevantos." Er wandte sich lächelnd an Cole und wartete augenscheinlich auf eine Reaktion.  
  
"Wie spannend." meinte Cole, der Name sagte ihm natürlich nichts. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. "Tut mir Leid, aber man kann ja nicht jeden Dämon kennen."  
  
"Sie brauchen sich nicht zu verstellen, ich weiß, dass sie wissen um was es sich hier dreht." Er wandte sich wieder an Phoebe. "Aber falls das die kleine Hexe nicht weiß, so werde ich es ihr erklären. Dieses Mittel." er zeigte auf die Flasche, "lähmt den ganzen Körper." Er gab einem der Wächter ein Zeichen, damit dieser Phoebe festhielt. Dann nahm er die Flasche in die eine Hand und die Spritze in die andere und füllte die Spritze mit der rosafarbenen Flüssigkeit. "Es ist eine ganz spezielle Art von Lähmung, wenn ich ihnen die Spritze in den Fuß gebe, dann fangen zuerst ihre Füße an abzusterben, dann ihre Beine, ihre Oberschenkel, besonders unangenehm wird es beim Verdauungstrakt, und noch schlimmer kommt es dann, wenn ihr Herz erreicht wird, dann dürfen sie Adieu sagen." Er grinste bösartig. "Ich kann natürlich auch mit den Händen beginnen, aber dann entfällt der Spaß mit dem Verdauungstrakt, oder ich beginne mit dem Kopf, aber das ist ziemlich langweilig, weil es dann zu schnell geht." Während seines Vortrags fuhr er mit der Spritze an Phoebes Körper entlang.  
  
"Lassen sie sie in Ruhe, ich verfüge über keine magischen Kräfte." teilte Cole ihm zornig mit.  
  
Canterro ließ kurzzeitig die Spritze sinken. "Schön gesagt, aber Partas war da anderer Meinung, und selbst ich habe schon mal etwas von Balthasar gehört."  
  
"Tja, so Leid es mir tut, das ist eine Verwechslung. Partas hat sich geirrt."  
  
Canterro schüttelte abwägend den Kopf "Wieso glaube ich ihnen nur nicht?" fragte er hämisch.  
  
Weil du ein dämlicher Idiot bist. Dachte sich Cole wütend und schaute angstvoll auf Phoebe. Er hatte nur eine einzige Waffe, und das war dieser Feuerballhandschuh. Ihm fiel ein, was Phoebe ihm vor kurzem dazu gesagt hatte, dass der Handschuh künstlich ist und wahrscheinlich über keine magischen Fähigkeiten verfügt. Wenn das stimmte, und dieser Käfig tatsächlich nur keine Magie herausließ, dann hatte er vielleicht eine Chance. Er betätigte den Schalter und der Ball bildete sich brennend auf dem Handschuh.  
  
"Na endlich" meinte Canterros entzückt. "Langsam wirst du anscheinend vernünftig. Aber damit ich sie loslasse, musst du mir schon etwas mehr bieten." Er ließ fürs erste von Phoebe ab und widmete sich ganz den Ereignissen im Käfig.  
  
Cole betätigte den nächsten Schalter und die Kugel löste sich aus ihrer Verankerung. Es fühlte sich für ihn merkwürdig vertraut an, und er wusste ohne zu überlegen, wie er damit umgehen musste. Er hoffte dieses künstliche Gebilde würde genauso funktionieren wie das dämonische, denn sonst hätte es wenig Sinn, auf seine Instinkte zu achten. Er schob seine Zweifel beiseite und visierte eine freie Stelle zwischen den Gitterstäben an, die genau vor dem Schaltpult lag. Dann fackelte er nicht lange und schleuderte den Ball in die gewählte Richtung.  
  
Wie Cole erwartet hatte, passte die Kugel genau durch die Lücke, keine unsichtbaren Schranken hielten sie auf, wie sie es bei Partas Energieball getan hatten. Der künstliche Energieball verließ den Käfig und explodierte im Schaltpult. Alle im Raum Anwesenden waren wie erstarrt. Die Gitterstäbe des Käfigs leuchteten nicht mehr und Cole bemerkte, wie der dünne Strahl aus dem Siegel nun den ganzen Raum ausfüllte. Bevor die Menschen sich wieder aus ihrer Erstarrung gelöst hatten, lief er auf die Öffnung in den Stäben zu um zu Phoebe zu gelangen.  
  
Canterro starrte ungläubig auf das Pult. "Aber das ist unmöglich" jammerte er "Es gibt keine magischen Mittel, die meine Schutzzone verlassen können."  
  
"Meine schon." meinte Cole eiskalt und wandte sich Canterro zu. Er bildete auf seinem Handschuh einen neuen Energieball. Doch bevor er ihn in Richtung von Canterro werfen konnte, war dieser schon hinter dem Podest verschwunden. Auch der Wärter, der Phoebe festgehalten hatte ließ sie verschreckt los.  
  
Cole schleuderte den Ball auf die entgegengesetzte Wand und wandte sich besorgt an Phoebe. "Geht's dir gut?" Sie nickte und umarmte ihn erleichtert.  
  
Ein anderer Wächter war vor sie getreten und fuchtelte vor ihnen unsicher mit seiner Waffe herum. Cole flüsterte ihm angsteinflößend zu. "Meinst du mit deiner kleinen Waffe hast du irgendeine Chance gegen einen mächtigen Dämonen und eine Hexe." Der Mann sah sie erschreckt an und ergriff die Flucht.  
  
Phoebe sah sich blitzschnell um und entdeckte, dass sich durch Coles Feuerkugel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand eine Platte der Wandvertäfelung gelöst hatte. Sie wies Cole darauf hin und ihn dem ganzen Chaos gelang es ihnen, die Platte zur Seite zu schieben und sich unbemerkt in dem Zwischenraum dahinter zu verstecken.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Paige die ganze Situation ungläubig verfolgt. Für sie war es unbegreiflich, warum Cole wieder dämonische Kräfte hatte, und wieso diese so stark waren, dass sie selbst Canterros Käfig nicht aufhalten konnte. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, dass durch die Explosion des Schaltpultes der Schließmechanismus der Handschellen aufgegangen war. Doch Peter hatte das leise Klicken bemerkt und verblüfft festgestellt, dass er seine Hände von der Wand lösen konnte. Er versuchte es Paige begreiflich zu machen, aber diese starrte immer noch ungläubig in Richtung von Cole, der erneut einen Energieball abgefeuert hatte.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie endlich begriff, was Peter ihr sagte. Sie bekam ihre Hände frei und wollte sich schon zu Cole und Phoebe begeben, als sie hörte, wie Canterro seinen Leuten zuschrie. "Zerstört sofort das Siegel, damit die Magie hier ausgeschaltet wird." Die Männer begannen auf das Siegel zu schießen und Paige handelte reflexartig. Wenn die Nutzung von Magie im Moment im gesamten Raum möglich war, dann hatte sie die Chance zu entkommen. Sie sah zu Phoebe hinüber, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken. Da Cole anscheinend wieder ein Dämon war, hatte er sich und Phoebe bestimmt längst in Sicherheit gebracht. Entschlossen fasste sie Peter an den Händen und gemeinsam orbte sie sie davon.  
  
Als Phoebe den Befehl von Canterro vernommen hatte, begriff sie, dass Paige ihre Chance war, zu entkommen. Sie blickte aus ihrem Versteck und nahm noch wahr, wie sich Paige mit Peter auflöste. Mist, dachte sie wütend, warum hatte sie daran nicht früher gedacht, es war doch logisch, dass die Magie im ganzen Saal anzuwenden war und sie hatte ihre Fluchtmöglichkeit vertan. Sie schaute sich seufzend um.  
  
"Ich denke wir sind hier in so einer Art Lüftungsschacht." teilte Cole ihr leise mit. "Aber sie werden schnell darauf kommen, wo wir uns verkrochen haben." meinte er düster.  
  
"Das denke ich nicht. Wir müssen nur unauffällig verschwinden."  
  
"Sie sind zwar Idioten, aber so dämlich ist Canterro leider nicht."  
  
Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er denkt sicher, dass du uns weggeschimmert hast."  
  
"Das ich was habe?"  
  
"Uns an einen anderen Ort teleportiert, so ähnlich wie Leo und Paige das können."  
  
"Tja, tut mir Leid, aber damit kann ich nicht dienen." flüsterte er wütend.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber sie wissen das doch nicht."  
  
"Das Siegel ist zerstört," ertönte es aus der Halle. "Wenigstens etwas." vernahmen sie Canterros Stimme, "dieser Balthasar und die Hexen sind leider entkommen. Verdammt! Aber ich werde sie bekommen." Phoebe und Cole hörten, wie sich eine Tür öffnete. "Bringt erst einmal Ordnung hier herein, um das weitere kümmere ich mich später. Ich habe einiges zu erledigen."  
  
"Siehst du, er denkt wir sind weg." Sie sahen sich in dem schmalen Schacht um. Und begannen ihn auf allen vieren entlangzukriechen. Durch die Enge des Schachts kamen sie nur langsam vorwärts. Als sie endlich am Ende angekommen waren, zweigte der Schacht nach rechts und links ab. Hinter sich hörten sie, wie jemand die Vertäfelung von der Wand schob, aus Angst, dass er in den Gang blicken könnte, krochen sie so schnell es ging um eine Ecke. Nach einer kurzen Pause vernahmen sie, wie in der Halle die Wand wieder verschlossen wurde.  
  
Da es ihnen fast unmöglich war, sich in der Enge umzudrehen, schlugen sie den einmal gewählten Weg ein. Der Boden des Schachtes bestand nur noch aus einem engmaschigem Metallgitter, durch dass sie auf einen Gang unter ihnen blicken konnten. Einige Male kamen Menschen vorbei, aber sie hatten keine Veranlassung an die Decke zu schauen. Nachdem sie so leise es ging den Gang entlang gekrochen waren, endete er auf einmal und sie hatten einen schmalen offenen Schacht vor sich.  
  
"Was ist denn?" Fragte Cole, der hinter Phoebe nichts sehen konnte, als diese sich nicht mehr weiterbewegte.  
  
"Da vorne ist ein Schacht, der nach oben und unten geht, aber ohne Leiter oder so was" Phoebe schaute in die Tiefe, und versuchte den Boden zu erkennen, was ihr aber nicht möglich war.  
  
"Kannst du irgendwie nach oben kommen."  
  
Phoebe schaute zweifelnd nach oben, da sie aber keine andere Möglichkeit sah, um von hier zu verschwinden, versuchte sie es. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog sich vorsichtig aus dem Gang. Als es ihr gelungen war, sich halb herauszuziehen, setzte sie sich auf und versuchte oben einen Halt zu finden. Sie bemerkte, dass an der Wand des Schachts ebenfalls ein Gitter angebracht war. Dieses bestand aber zum Glück aus breiteren Zwischenräumen. Sie zog sich daran hoch, bis sich schließlich nur noch ihre Füße auf dem Gang unter ihr befanden. Sie begann sich weiter an dem Gitter hochzuziehen. Ihre Füße fanden kaum Halt in den Zwischenräumen, aber es gelang ihr schließlich bis in die nächste Etage hochzuklettern. Sie blickte nach oben. Über ihr befanden sich noch mindestens zwei Etagen. Sie seufzte, da sie aber keine Lust hatte, erneut durch einen elendig langen Schacht zu kriechen, beschloss sie weiter nach oben zu klettern. Dabei versuchte sie nicht daran zu denken, dass sie bei einer falschen Bewegung in den Abgrund fallen würde. Cole kam in einigem Abstand hinter ihr her.  
  
Als sie es endlich geschafft hatten, ohne Sturz oben anzukommen, erwartete Phoebe eine unerfreuliche Überraschung. Anstatt eines Ausganges, befand sich über ihr nur der Schacht, der nach oben hin immer schmaler wurde, bis oben schließlich nur noch ein kleines Loch offen war. Sie hatten keine Chance sich dort durchzuschlängeln.  
  
Missmutig zog sie sich in den Gang neben sich, der aber zu ihrer Freude um einiges breiter war als die vorherigen. Sie hatte sogar die Möglichkeit, zu stehen. Sie wartete, bis Cole ebenfalls angekommen war und gemeinsam gingen sie vorwärts, bis sie an ein Gitter kamen, dass ihnen den Weg versperrte. Durch das Gitter konnten sie in einen Raum mit zahlreichen Maschinen und Ventilatoren blicken. Sie konnten keinen Menschen erblicken und drückten daraufhin gemeinsam so lange gegen das Gitter, bis es sich endlich von der Wand löste und klirrend in den Raum fiel. Da die Maschinen aber einen dermaßenen Lärm verursachten, ging dieses Geräusch darin unter. Sie kletterten in den Raum, und sahen nur einen Mann mit einem Hörschutz in dem Raum stehen, der sich allen Anschein nach um die Maschinen kümmerte. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und hörte sie augenscheinlich nicht. Cole schlich sich hinter ihn und verpasste ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf. Mit einem nicht zu vernehmenden Stöhnen fiel der Mann zu Boden und blieb dort liegen.  
  
"Ist er ohnmächtig?" schrie Phoebe Cole an.  
  
"Ich denke schon, aber um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich damit nicht so viel Erfahrung." schrie er zurück.  
  
Phoebe sah sich um und fand einige Kabel, mit denen sie den Mann fesselte. Dann klebte sie ihm ein Stück des Klebestreifens auf den Mund, den sie inmitten anderer Materialien auf einem Regal gefunden hatte.  
  
"Ich hoffe seine Schicht ist nicht so schnell zu Ende. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor wir hier verschwunden sind." meinte sie, als sie zur Sicherheit noch einmal die Fesseln prüfte.  
  
Cole stand unterdessen an der Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Die Tür führte zu einem schmalen Gang, an dessen Ende eine Treppe steil bergauf führte. Sie diente offensichtlich nur als Zugang zum Maschinenraum. Phoebe und Cole traten auf den Flur und stiegen vorsichtig die Treppe hinauf. Als sie oben angekommen waren, führte links eine Tür in einen Raum, die verschlossen war. Auf der rechten Seite befand sich eine Art Büro oder Empfangsraum, dessen Wand im oberen Bereich aus Glas bestand. Vor ihnen lag der Ausgang. Sie bückten sich und krochen erneut auf allen vieren an dem Raum vorbei, um nicht gesehen zu werden.  
  
"Ich fühle mich langsam wie ein Hund." jammerte Cole, als er endlich den Raum unbemerkt passiert hatte und vor dem Ausgang stand. Er öffnete die Tür und befand sich zu seiner Verblüffung im Freien. Links von ihm war eine kleine Parkmöglichkeit für höchstens zwei Wagen, von denen nur eine belegt war.  
  
Phoebe war hinter Cole aus der Tür getreten. Sie hatte schon erwartet, dass ein Alarm ausgelöst wurde, aber nichts geschah. "Sonntagsschicht." meinte sie, als sie nur das eine Auto registrierte. Sie schlugen sich so schnell wie möglich in den Wald und schauten versteckt hinter den Bäumen, zu dem kleinen Gebäude zurück, aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren. Es befand sich augenscheinlich ein Stück hinter der Tiefgarage und diente nur den Mechanikern zur Überwachung der Luftqualität und ähnlicher Aufgaben in dem unterirdischen Labor. Es lag ruhig und friedlich da, und es schien als habe niemand bemerkt, dass sie aus diesem Haus geflüchtet waren.  
  
"Wir sollten uns schleunigst auf den Weg machen." beschloss Phoebe. "Noch eine Nacht möchte ich nicht in diesem Wald verbringen."  
  
"Ganz wie du willst." meinte Cole und sie begannen sich in südlicher Richtung durch den Wald zu schlagen.  
  
"Obwohl es mir vorkommt, als müsste ich diesen Wald langsam kennen, habe ich immer noch keine Ahnung wo wir sind."  
  
"Hm." meinte Cole kurz, gab aber sonst keinen Laut von sich und ging verbissen geradeaus.  
  
Phoebe seufzte hinter ihm. Sie wusste nicht, was er von den Ereignissen hielt, die er gerade miterlebt hatte. "Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
"Ob alles in Ordnung ist?" Cole musste lachen "Sicher, klar, man erfährt ja nicht jeden Tag, von einem grüngrauen Wesen das man ein Dämon ist."  
  
"Cole, alles was dieser Partas gesagt hat, also du musst das nicht so Ernst ..."  
  
Cole drehte sich zu ihr um und hob seine Hand um sie vom weiterreden abzuhalten. "Nein, hör auf mich für blöd zu verkaufen, ich weiß dass es stimmt." Stellte er ruhig fest.  
  
"Du ... du weißt es?" Sie starrte ihn überrascht an und musste sich beherrschen nicht zu fragen, ob er sich wieder erinnerte.  
  
"Oh man, du hättest eben deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen." Meinte er in einem trockenen Ton. Er hatte gespürt, dass es stimmte, als Partas erwähnt hatte, dass er ein Dämon sei. Cole hatte gewusst, dass dies die Wahrheit war. Obwohl ihm alles Übernatürliche völlig fremd war, konnte er nicht ignorieren, dass er sich damit instinktiv auskannte. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben und er verstand es auch nicht, aber er musste es akzeptieren und er hatte keine Lust, dass Phoebe ihn weiterhin belog. Er sah sie erneut an. Er wusste, was sie ihn fragen wollte, aber nicht zu fragen wagte. "Nein," erlöste er sie von ihrer Unentschlossenheit. "Ich kann mich nicht wieder erinnern. Und dennoch weiß ich, dass es stimmt." Er lächelte unsicher. "Obwohl ich mich natürlich nicht darum reiße, ein Dämon zu sein, vor allem einer ohne irgendwelche nützlichen Kräfte."  
  
"Du bist kein Dämon." versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen und fügte, nachdem sie seinen genervten Gesichtsausdruck sah, hinzu. "Mehr."  
  
"Oh!" Cole hörte dies mit Erleichterung und Entsetzen. Sie bestätigte seine Theorie und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mit dieser Tatsache umgehen sollte. Dennoch war er froh, das sie ihm endlich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. "Du gibst also zu, dass ich ein Dämon war?"  
  
"Halbdämon," versuchte sie es zu relativieren. "Dein Vater war ein Sterblicher."  
  
"Dämon, Halbdämon, was macht das für einen Unterschied?"  
  
"Einen gewaltigen, du warst halb menschlich, du hattest eine Seele."  
  
"Ach, und die haben Dämonen sonst nicht?"  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht." meinte sie entsetzt von soviel Unwissenheit. "Wie meinst du könnten sie sonst so viel Freude daran haben, unschuldige Menschen zu quälen und zu töten?"  
  
"Hm, Canterro scheint daran auch eine Menge Spaß zu haben und soviel ich weiß besitzt der eine Seele." erwiderte Cole trocken.  
  
"Ich sage ja nicht, dass alle Menschen mit Seele gut sind, aber das ist etwas anderes."  
  
"Naja, Ansichtssache." Paiges Satz kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. "Aber ich habe es doch auch gekonnt oder nicht, ich meine Menschen zu töten."  
  
"Du hast deine menschliche Seite unterdrückt." versuchte Phoebe ihm diese Tatsache zu erklären, obwohl ihr das ganze Gespräch überhaupt nicht gefiel.  
  
"Und das ging so einfach?" Er konnte es nicht realisieren, solche Dinge getan zu haben, Menschen umgebracht zu haben, diese Vorstellung war ihm völlig fremd, gänzlich unvorstellbar. Als sie nicht antwortete erklärte er wütend. "Du hättest es mir sagen müssen."  
  
"Was denn? Du hättest mir doch sowieso nicht geglaubt." verteidigte sich Phoebe.  
  
"Und wenn schon!" Cole schüttelte den Kopf, wie hatte sie ihn nur die ganze Zeit belügen können.  
  
Phoebe sah sich um "Meinst du nicht, es ist ein schlechter Zeitpunkt, jetzt darüber zu diskutieren, wir sollten besser versuchen, so schnell wie möglich aus diesem dämlichen Wald zu kommen." Sie sah ihn flehentlich an.  
  
Cole nickte und drehte sich um. "Du hast Recht. Lass uns von hier verschwinden." Er war auch nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, sich Gedanken über seine früheren Taten machen zu müssen, daher konzentrierte er sich lieber auf ihre weitere Flucht aus den Wald.  
  
Langsam war ihm die Umgebung vertraut, und es war nicht allzu schwer, den Weg zu der äußeren Mauer zu finden. In einiger Entfernung konnten sie gelegentlich Geräusche von Menschen wahrnehmen, aber sie kamen nicht in ihre Richtung.  
  
Als Paige mit Peter in der Nähe der Autos ankam, erblickte sie keinen Menschen. Paige sah sich beunruhigt um, während Peter entsetzt einige Schritte rückwärts ging. "Wie ... wie sind wir denn hierher gekommen?" Er blickte sie verblüfft an.  
  
"Ich habe uns hierher gebracht, was denkst du denn?" Paige winkte ab. "Nur ein kleiner Hexentrick, nach all dem schockiert dich der noch?"  
  
Er versuchte sich über seine Empfindungen im Klaren zu sein, selbst für ihn, den Filmfreak, war dies alles viel zu phantastisch, als dass er es so einfach glauben konnte. "So bist du auch aus der Gasse entkommen" sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.  
  
Paige hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu "Wo sind nur die anderen." fragte sie besorgt. "Piper und Leo würden nicht so einfach verschwinden."  
  
Gerade als sie den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, kamen die beiden ihnen aus dem Wald entgegen. Sie waren über die Mauer geklettert und hatten versucht, zu der Tiefgarage zu gelangen, aber im Wald hatte es nur so von bewaffneten Leuten gewimmelt. Leo hatte Piper schließlich überzeugen können, dass es sinnlos war, sich auch noch gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Sie sollten sich lieber in Sicherheit einen Plan ausdenken, wie sie Phoebe und Paige helfen konnten, wenn sie denn tatsächlich gefangen genommen worden waren. Schweren Herzens hatte Piper zugestimmt.  
  
"Piper." Paige rannte freudestrahlend auf ihre Schwester zu und umarmte sie überschwänglich. "Gott sei dank ist euch nichts passiert."  
  
"Und dir auch nicht, wo ward ihr denn," Piper sah sich um. "Und wo ist Phoebe?"  
  
"Dieser Wahnsinnige Canterro hatte uns gefangen genommen," erklärte Paige ihrer Schwester. "Der ist wirklich verrückt. Er hält Dämonen gefangen, um ihre Kräfte zu untersuchen."  
  
Piper guckte aufmerksam zu Peter herüber, doch der schien sich um diese Bemerkung nicht zu kümmern. "Und wie seid ihr entkommen."  
  
"Als man kurzzeitig wieder Magie anwenden konnte, habe ich uns hierher teleportiert."  
  
"Und Phoebe und Cole?" fragte Leo.  
  
Paige seufzte. "Ich denke Cole hat wieder dämonische Kräfte."  
  
"Was?" die beiden schauten sie überrascht an.  
  
"Ich weiß es klingt nicht real. Aber ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, er hat einen Energieball geworfen."  
  
Leo schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber das ist unmöglich."  
  
Paige zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann man das bei ihm überhaupt sagen, jedenfalls waren die beiden auf einmal verschwunden, und trotz allem denke ich, dass er hat sie in Sicherheit gebracht hat."  
  
"Und wohin?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, hier sind sie jedenfalls nicht. Vielleicht in die Stadt."  
  
"Meinst du er hat sie entführt." Piper sah Paige alarmiert an.  
  
"So ein Quatsch," vernahmen sie nun von Peter, "sie haben sich hinter einer Wandvertäfelung versteckt." Teilte er den übrigen mit.  
  
Paige schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaube ich nicht, warum sollten sie das tun, wenn sie so einfach hätten entkommen können."  
  
"Vielleicht weiß er nicht mehr wie es geht." überlegte Piper nicht besonders überzeugt.  
  
Paige wandte sich wieder an Peter. "Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass sie nicht einfach verschwunden sind?"  
  
Er nickte "Ich habe gesehen, wie sie hinter die Wandvertäfelung geklettert sind."  
  
"Und warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?" fuhr Paige ihn nun an. Peter sah sie verständnislos an. "Mein Gott ich habe sie einfach dort gelassen." Sie sah Piper und Leo ratlos an.  
  
"Vielleicht hat er sich ja wieder erinnert und sie sind nach euch verschwunden." versuchte Leo sie zu beruhigen.  
  
"Nein, die Kerle wollten die Benutzung der Magie wieder ausschalten."  
  
Leo sah sie irritiert an. "Ich kann mir gar nicht erklären, wie sie es fertig bringen, Magie so einfach ein und aus zu schalten."  
  
"An der Wand war dieses Teufelszeichen, das die Benutzung der Magie irgendwie zuließ. Irgendwelche Mechanismen in einem Schaltpult leiteten seine Kraft direkt in einen Käfig und von dort kam sie nicht mehr in den Raum hinein. Erst als das Schaltpult zerstört war, konnte die Kraft aus dem Siegel ungehindert in den ganzen Raum strahlen und Magie konnte wieder benutzt werden." versuchte Paige zu erklären.  
  
"Ich denke um dieses Problem sollten wir uns später kümmern. Im Moment interessiert mich nur, wo Phoebe geblieben ist." meinte Piper und blickte zurück in den Wald in Richtung der Mauer. "Meint ihr wir sollen noch mal zurück?" Dazu konnte sich niemand so recht bewegen.  
  
Sie dachten noch darüber nach, als sie Geräusche aus der Richtung hörten. Phoebe und Cole erschienen aus dem Wald. Piper lief erleichtert auf ihre kleine Schwester zu. "Phoebe, zum Glück ist dir nichts passiert, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht." Glücklich umarmte sie Phoebe und vergaß dabei ganz, dass sie ja eigentlich wütend auf sie gewesen war.  
  
"Tja, Paige musste ja unbedingt ohne uns verschwinden." meinte Phoebe und warf ihrer Schwester einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
"Ich dachte er könnte ..." versuchte Paige sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Nein er kann nicht." teilte ihr Cole mit und stapfte zu seinem Wagen.  
  
"Also einen Energieball zu schmeißen, stelle ich mir schwieriger vor." rief Paige ihm wütend hinterher.  
  
Cole drehte sich um und warf ihr den Handschuh zu. "Damit kann es jeder." meinte er trocken und fasste in seine Hosentasche, um den Autoschlüssel hervorzuholen.  
  
Paige sah sich währenddessen neugierig den fast durchsichtigen Handschuh an. "Was ist das?" fragte sie nachdenklich, als ihr keine Erklärung dazu einfiel.  
  
"Damit kann man eine Energiekugel künstlich herstellen." meinte Phoebe und schaute Cole hinterher. Der unterdessen seinen Wagen aufgeschlossen hatte.  
  
"Wieso hast du eigentlich noch deine Schlüssel" fragte ihn Peter erstaunt. "Meine habe sie mir abgenommen." Er schaute sehnsüchtig zu seinem Wagen. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das Auto hier wegbekommen soll."  
  
"Einem echten Dämon," er drehte sich zu Phoebe um. "Oh, entschuldige, Halbdämon. Nimmt man nicht so schnell die Schlüssel weg." Ohne sich weiter um die übrigen zu kümmern stieg er in seinen Wagen.  
  
"Cole!" meinte Phoebe. Sie ging zu ihm herüber und hielt die Tür auf.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden." meinte er entschlossen.  
  
Peter war Phoebe gefolgt und fragte über ihre Schulter. "Kann ich mitkommen?" Auf keinen Fall wollte er mit diesen ominösen Gestalten alleine im Wald zurück bleiben.  
  
"Wenn du deinen Mund hältst dann schon."  
  
Peter ging auf die Beifahrertür zu und meinte. "Ganz gegen mein Naturell glaube ich, dass mir das heute nicht schwer fallen wird."  
  
Cole öffnete die Tür und Peter stieg erleichtert ein. "Und dein Wagen?"  
  
"Darüber mache ich mir morgen Gedanken." beschloss Peter.  
  
Cole drehte sich noch einmal zu Phoebe rüber. "Ihr kommt ja sicher alleine hier weg."  
  
Als Phoebe nickte, schloss Cole die Tür und die beiden fuhren davon. Phoebe schaute dem Auto hinterher, bis es verschwunden war.  
  
"Also hat er keine dämonischen Kräfte," fragte Piper erleichtert.  
  
Phoebe schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, hat er nicht. Aber er weiß es jetzt, und das ist auch schon schlimm genug."  
  
Piper legte ihrer Schwester den Arm um die Schulter. "Es ist doch verständlich, dass das nicht so leicht für ihn ist, gib ihm ein bisschen Zeit." Sie wandte sich an Paige und ihren Ehemann. "Lasst uns von hier verschwinden. Ich habe die Nase voll von diesem Ort." Meinte sie und die Vier orbten sich zurück nach Hause.  
  
Nach einer schweigsamen Fahrt kamen Cole und Peter wieder in San Francisco an.  
  
"Was erzählst du Helen von der ganzen Sache?" fragte Cole, als sie zu ihren Appartements gingen.  
  
Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann ehrlich gesagt nichts davon glauben. Am liebsten würde ich einfach meine Klappe halten und schlafen gehen. Morgen bin ich dann überzeugt, dass alles nur ein Albtraum war und Helen glaubt mir davon sowieso kein Wort."  
  
Cole lächelte "Das glaube ich auch."  
  
"Meinst du dass es stimmt, ich meine .... also ... das du auch so ein Dämon warst."  
  
"Heute bin ich jedenfalls keiner." meinte Cole, der keine Lust hatte, mit Peter darüber zu diskutieren, ob er einmal ein Dämon gewesen war, oder nicht. Er verabschiedete sich von ihm und ging zu seiner Wohnung. Nachdem er sie betreten hatte, ging er schnurstracks in die Küche und hielt Ausschau, nach allen alkoholischen Getränken, die dort standen. Er sah sich die Prozentzahlen an und griff nach der Flasche mit den höchsten. Dann holte er sich ein Glas und nahm alles mit hinaus auf den Balkon. Er stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und schenkte sich das Glas voll. Er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und zog seine Schuhe aus. Dann legte er seine Beine auf die Balustrade und begann zu trinken. Er hatte keinerlei Verlangen, über die heutigen Vorfälle nachzudenken und hoffte der Alkohol würde ihm dabei helfen zu vergessen.  
  
Cole hatte einen schlimmen Verdacht, und der quälte ihn komischerweise noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass er früher ein Dämon gewesen war, der Menschen umgebracht hatte. Paiges und Phoebes Aussagen, als sie sich zum ersten Mal wiedergetroffen hatten, der Brief in Phoebes Kästchen, sein Verschwinden, Partas Gerede. Er hatte die grässlich Vermutung, dass Phoebe an seiner Ermordung beteiligt gewesen war oder ihn sogar selbst umgebracht hatte. Warum er noch lebte verstand er genau so wenig wie die übrigen wahnsinnigen Tatsachen. Doch durch seinen vermeintlichen Tod, war er kein Dämon mehr, was immer das auch bedeutete.  
  
Cole seufzte und trank das Glas leer. Er schenkte sich nach und blickte in die Abenddämmerung hinaus. Wie hatte sie es nur fertig bringen können ihn zu töten? In diesem Brief hatte er es verstanden, aber heute nahm er es ihr übel. Wenn man jemanden wirklich liebte, dann brachte man ihn doch nicht einfach um, oder was war geschehen? Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Genauso wenig wie er sich vorstellen konnte, dass er Spaß daran gehabt haben sollte, Leute umzubringen. Konnte man sich so ändern, was bedeutete es überhaupt ein Dämon zu sein?  
  
Er trank das nächste Glas energisch aus, und schenkte sich erneut ein, obwohl ihm der Geschmack langsam zuwider war. Ärgerlich trank er weiter, es konnte doch nicht so lange dauern, schließlich hatte er den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen. Aber seine quälenden Gedanken ließen einfach nicht nach, auch nach einem weiteren Glas. Die Flasche war leer und sie schwirrten immer noch in seinem Kopf herum. Ihm war ein ziemlich verrückter Gedanke gekommen, aber was hieß schon verrückt bei diesem ganzen Wahnsinn. Ihm war wieder eingefallen, warum ihm der Name Balthasar bekannt vorgekommen war. Es war dieser Albtraum von dem rot schwarzen Monster gewesen. Aber das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein, er konnte doch nicht dieses Wesen gewesen sein. Oder doch? War das etwa seine dämonische Gestalt gewesen. Er musste lachen, das Ganze erschien ihm alles wie ein bizarrer nicht enden wollender Albtraum. Allein die Vorstellung, dass er als rotes Catcherwesen durch die Gegend gerannt war und Leute umgebracht hatte, konnte doch nur aus einen abgrundtief schlechten Film stammen.  
  
Wütend nahm er das Glas und warf es an die Wand des Balkons, wo es zerschellte und in Splittern auf den Boden fiel. Er betrachtete die Zerstörung zufrieden und machte sich erneut auf in die Küche, wobei er sich bemühte nicht in die Scherben zu treten.  
  
Dort angekommen, konnte er nichts Hochprozentigeres mehr finden und nahm stattdessen eine Flasche Wein und ein Bier mit. Er ging zurück auf dem Balkon, wo er natürlich sofort in einen Splitter trat. Fluchend setzte er sich wieder hin und zog sich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten den Splitter aus dem Fuß. Dann nahm er die Flaschen in seine Hände und trank abwechselnd mal rechts mal links, bis er sie geleert hatte. Es war kein Genuss, aber mit der Zeit tat der Alkohol seine Wirkung und er ließ sich erleichtert in sein Bett fallen. 


	34. Kapitel 34

Vielen Dank für deine Reviews, es ist wirklich toll, dass dir die Kapitel gefallen haben!!!!  
  
Und ich war auch der Meinung, Freunde würden Cole ganz gut tun. Irgendwie war es doch unfair, dass Phoebe immer ihre Schwestern und sonst wen hatte und Cole niemanden. Naja und ich fand auch dass er ruhig mal auf sie sauer sein konnte. Ich hoffe ich hab's nicht übertrieben. Also hier sind noch einmal vier neue Kapitel.  
  
34. Kapitel  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Cole mit Kopfschmerzen auf. Er fühlte sich scheußlich und schwor sich, das Trinken das nächste Mal lieber sein zu lassen. Er ging unter die Dusche und nahm eine Kopfschmerztablette. Dann zog er sich an, um ins Büro zu gehen, die Arbeit war vielleicht auch nicht allzu schlecht zur Ablenkung.  
  
Bis zur Mittagspause hatte er es erfolgreich vermieden, an die Vorfälle vom vorherigen Tag zu denken. Doch kurz vor der Pause schaute Helen bei ihm im Büro vorbei.  
  
"Hey, was machst du denn hier? Arbeitest du etwa schon wieder? Ich dachte du sollst dich noch ausruhen."  
  
"Ja soll ich auch, aber zu Hause ist mir die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen, du kennst mich ja. Und da bin ich kurz vorbeigekommen und habe meine Sachen gecheckt."  
  
Cole nickte und fragte sich, was Peter ihr wohl erzählt hatte.  
  
"Peter ist unterwegs und da dachte ich, ich verbringe die Mittagspause mit dir." Sie strahlte ihn fröhlich an. "Wenn du nichts anderes vorhast."  
  
"Nein." entschied Cole. Er schaltete seinen Computer aus und stand auf. "Lass uns gehen."  
  
Sie beschlossen sich etwas zu Essen am Straßenrand zu kaufen und in den Park zu gehen, um ungestört zu sein. Um diese Uhrzeit fanden sie noch einige freie Bänke und breiteten sich so aus, das niemand auf den Gedanken kam, sich später neben sie zu quetschen.  
  
Sie aßen zuerst schweigend, bevor Helen mit dem Thema anfing, dass sie interessierte. "Hör mal, was ist gestern eigentlich passiert?" Sie schaute Cole auffordernd an. "Peter hat mir völlig wirres Zeug von Dämonen und Hexen erzählt, sag mir bitte, dass er nur gesponnen hat."  
  
Cole lächelte und blickte geradeaus. "Würde ich ja gerne, willst du die Wahrheit wissen, oder eine abgewandelte Form?"  
  
"Wahrheit? Erzähl mir einfach was passiert ist."  
  
Cole erzählte ihr von Canterros unterirdischen Labor und den gefangen Dämonen, deren Kräfte er testete um sie für sich nutzbar zu machen.  
  
"Canterro dieser Mistkerl, der ist sicher auch für meinen Unfall verantwortlich. Also der erscheint mir schlimmer als jeder Dämon."  
  
"Wohl eher ebenbürtig." meinte Cole nachdenklich.  
  
"Dämonen? Bist du dir wirklich sicher, das so etwas existiert?" fragte Helen ungläubig.  
  
"Wir haben nur einen getroffen, der war metallic blau-grün-grau, und er wollte mich mit einem Strahl aus seiner Hand zerquetschen. Also wenn du mich fragst, ja!"  
  
"Und deine Freundin und ihre Schwester?"  
  
"Sind Hexen und kämpfen für das Gute in der Welt." meinte er sarkastisch, "Es bleibt dir überlassen, was du darunter verstehst."  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile und Helen versuchte das Gehörte zu akzeptieren, was ihr ziemlich unmöglich war. "Und was ist mir dir?" fragte sie schließlich.  
  
Cole lachte trocken. "Ich dachte Peter hatte keine Lust darüber zu reden. Tja ich war wohl auch mal einer von der Sorte. Von der bösen Sorte natürlich."  
  
"Wie wird man das denn?"  
  
Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, ob sie erschaffen werden. Bei mir passierte es wohl durch die Geburt. Meine Mutter muss wohl eine von diesen Dämonen gewesen sein."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Cole warf ihr einen kritischen Blick zu "Wohl eher nicht."  
  
"Tut mir Leid," meinte Helen entschuldigend.  
  
"Naja, vielleicht hast du ja Recht, schließlich hat nicht jeder eine Dämonin zur Mutter. Das war bestimmt toll, wenn ein Lehrer mir eine schlechte Noten gegeben hat, musste ich nur meine Mutter vorbeischicken und sie hat ihn geröstet." Helen sah ihn amüsiert an und Cole fügte hinzu. "Naja und später konnte ich es dann ja selber."  
  
"Und wo ist er dann hin?" fragte Helen.  
  
"Der Dämon? Keine Ahnung, verschwunden. Entweder irgendwo ganz tief in mir oder in der Hölle um dort für all seine bösen Taten zu schmoren." erklärte Cole ironisch.  
  
Helen lachte. "Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?"  
  
"Was soll ich denn tun? Das alles ist unvorstellbar für mich, aber dennoch weiß ich, dass es stimmt." Er sah Helen an. "Was denkst du jetzt von mir?"  
  
"Für mich bist du immer noch derselbe und jetzt bist du schließlich kein Dämon mehr." meinte sie entschlossen. "Aber ich kann das alles auch nicht wirklich glauben."  
  
"Ich auch nicht, aber ich muss es wohl oder übel."  
  
"Kannst du damit umgehen?" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
"Womit? Dass ich angeblich unschuldige Menschen umgebracht habe?" Als sie zögerlich nickte fuhr Cole fort. "Ich weiß nicht, es ist mir völlig fern, ich kann mich dafür einfach nicht schuldig fühlen. Es fühlt sich nicht so an, als wäre ich es gewesen." Versuchte er Helen zu erklären. "Es wäre wahrscheinlich anders, wenn ich mich daran erinnern könnte, aber so?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist viel zu irreal. Und im letzten Jahr hatte ich nicht das geringste Bedürfnis jemanden zu töten."  
  
"Hatte ich auch nicht angenommen."  
  
"Ich meine ich bin sicher kein Engel aber auch kein Teufel, ich fühle mich von dem Bösen nicht angezogen oder so." Er schaute sie lächelnd an. "Die Mafia wäre dagegen ja harmlos gewesen."  
  
Helen schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. "So viel ich es verstehe, hast du es dir ja nicht ausgesucht, wer deine Eltern sind." Cole schaute sie skeptisch an. "Ich meine du wurdest auf die falsche Seite geboren," erklärte sie ihm. "Da kannst du doch nichts dafür und letztendlich scheinst du dich ja auch für die richtige entschieden zu haben."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht." er zog zweifelnd seine Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich denke ich habe es nur wegen Phoebe getan."  
  
"Ist doch egal, warum. Heute bist du jedenfalls gut." sagte Helen entschlossen.  
  
"Danke! Ich weiß das zu schätzen." meinte Cole und lächelte schwach.  
  
"Aber es belastet dich doch sehr." stellte sie fest.  
  
"Hm, ja. Aber es ist nicht nur dass. Sie hat mich belogen Helen." erklärte er wütend.  
  
"Mein Gott Cole, was hätte sie dir denn erzählen sollen?"  
  
"Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit?"  
  
"Klar und du hättest ihr auch jedes Wort geglaubt, nicht wahr? Das hätte doch niemand getan" Helen sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Aber es nicht nur das, oder?"  
  
Cole sah vor sich hin und meinte schließlich "Ich denke sie hat mich umgebracht."  
  
"Was? Wer? Phoebe? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
"Es passt alles zusammen, der Brief, dieses ganze 'Du bist doch tot, wir werden dich wieder vernichten' Gefasel, mein Verschwinden. Ich bin sicher die drei haben mich umgebracht, wenn es nicht sogar Phoebe selber war."  
  
"Aber warum sollte sie das tun? Und wieso solltest du dann noch leben?" fragte Helen ungläubig.  
  
"Warum schon, der böse Dämon war wieder böse oder was weiß ich." erklärte er wütend "Und wieso ich noch lebe? Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist ihr blöder Zauber schief gelaufen. Aber ich sage dir, die waren überzeugt davon, dass ich tot bin. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie mich in die Hölle schicken und ich kam leider in Seattle raus."  
  
Helen sah ihn skeptisch an. "Du solltest mit ihr darüber reden, anstatt hier voreilig falsche Schlüsse zu ziehen."  
  
Coles Problem war, dass er nicht annahm, dass er falsche Schlüsse zog und im Grunde wollte er nichts davon hören, warum Phoebe es für nötig angesehen hatte, ihn töten zu müssen.  
  
Als Cole am Nachmittag wieder an seinem Schreibtisch saß, klingelte das Telefon. Es war Phoebe.  
  
"Geht's dir gut?" fragte sie.  
  
"Sicher, super, hattest du etwas anderes erwartet?"  
  
Sie stöhnte leicht. "Hör zu Cole, können wir uns heute nach der Arbeit treffen? Ich würde dir gerne etwas zeigen."  
  
"Okay ich habe Zeit."  
  
Phoebe nannte ihm den Treffpunkt und fuhr dann fort. "Sag mal, wie geht es eigentlich Peter?"  
  
"Ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen, wieso?"  
  
Phoebe druckste rum "Wir müssen einfach sicher gehen, dass nichts davon an die Öffentlichkeit kommt."  
  
"Keine Sorge, Peter hat sicher besseres zu tun, als es überall herum zu erzählen." meinte Cole leicht wütend. "Den Irrsinn würde ihm doch keiner glauben. Niemand von uns hat ein Interesse daran eine große Story daraus zu machen."  
  
"Sei nicht gleich sauer, man darf ja wohl noch mal fragen." Sie schwieg einen Moment. "Paige wollte ihm übrigens anbieten, ihn zu seinem Wagen zu teleportieren, wenn er ihn abholen will."  
  
"Tut mir Leid," er wusste, dass er etwas übertrieben reagiert hatte. "Okay ich sag es ihm, aber ich bezweifle, dass er ihr Angebot annehmen wird." Er grinste. "Er hat ein wenig Angst vor euch."  
  
"Tja wenn er alleine dort hinfährt, dann ist das für ihn aber gefährlicher, glaub mir." Erklärte Phoebe. "Sag ihm er soll wenigstens vorsichtig sein." meinte sie und verabschiedete sich dann von Cole.  
  
Am späten Nachmittag machte sich Cole auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt. Die Adresse sagte ihm nichts. Als er angekommen war, sah er sich erstaunt um. Phoebe hatte ihn zu einem Friedhof bestellt. Als er sie erblickte ging er ungläubig auf sie zu. "Wir treffen uns auf einen Friedhof?" Er sah sich immer noch kopfschüttelnd um. "Ist dir kein besserer Ort eingefallen? Oder willst mir damit irgendetwas mitteilen?"  
  
Phoebe betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er sah eigentlich ganz normal aus, vielleicht ein bisschen erschöpft. Erleichtert darüber ging sie auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand, die er ihr bereitwillig gab. "Ich will dir hier etwas zeigen, komm." Sie führte ihnen einen Weg entlang zu einem Mausoleum, das sie ohne zu zögern betrat. Cole kam hinter ihr her und sah sich um. Das Mausoleum war ziemlich geräumig, aber schon recht alt. Ein paar alte verschnörkelte Särge standen darin und auf dem Boden lagen schon einige abgefallene und zerbrochene Steinstücke herum.  
  
"Du willst mir hier etwas zeigen." Cole ging in dem Raum herum. "Erzähl mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass ich hier früher in einem Sarg geschlafen habe."  
  
"Nein natürlich nicht, du warst doch kein Vampir." meinte sie leicht genervt.  
  
"Hm, entschuldige, aber ich kenne mich mit dämonischen Gepflogenheiten leider nicht mehr so gut aus. Also, was willst du mir zeigen." Er schaute sie neugierig an.  
  
"Das hier." Phoebe führte ihn zu einem der Särge. "Dies ist der Sarg deines Vaters."  
  
Cole schaute sie überrascht an und kniete sich dann nieder, um die Inschrift zu lesen. Als er zu der Jahreszahl kam, stockte er. "1888. Mein Vater soll 1888 gestorben sein," er schaute irritiert zu Phoebe. "Wann bin ich denn dann geboren."  
  
"1885." teilte sie ihm ruhig mit.  
  
"Oh, na da blieb mir ja viel Zeit, mein Unwesen zu treiben." meinte er nüchtern. "1885, für über 100 habe ich mich aber gut gehalten."  
  
"Dämonen altern nicht, so wie wir Menschen."  
  
"Hätte ich mir fast gedacht." Er blickte erneut auf den Sarg und stand dann wieder auf. "Und jetzt tue ich es?"  
  
Phoebe nickte "ja, du bist jetzt ein normaler Sterblicher."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Was wieso?" sie sah ihn fragend an. "Wieso du jetzt ein Mensch bist?" Sie seufzte. "Ich erkläre es dir am besten so, es wurde beschlossen, dass du die Chance erhalten sollst, als normaler Mensch zu leben, darum kannst du dich auch nicht erinnern."  
  
"Wer hat es beschlossen?" Cole sah sie abschätzend an. "Nach deiner anfänglichen Einstellung, nehme ich an, du sicher nicht."  
  
"Nein ich nicht, es wurde beschlossen, lass es dabei, du glaubst schließlich weder an den Himmel noch an die Hölle."  
  
Cole hatte keine Lust über dieses Thema zu diskutieren und wandte sich erneut dem Grab seines Vaters zu. Er strich mit der Hand über den Deckel. "Also er hat sich mit einer Dämonin eingelassen."  
  
"Ja, aber er wusste es damals sicher nicht, davon kannst du ausgehen."  
  
"Und später schon?"  
  
"Ich denke ja, aber ich weiß es nicht, du hast nicht viel davon erzählt, er ist gestorben, als du noch ein kleiner Junge warst." Das seine Mutter ihn umgebracht hatte, ließ sie lieber weg.  
  
"Und was weißt du von ihr?"  
  
"Praktisch nichts, du hast nie von ihr gesprochen." Erklärte Phoebe.  
  
Es widerstrebte Cole einerseits, das alles zu erfahren, aber seine Neugier war stärker. "Also muss sie auch eine menschliche Gestalt gehabt haben." überlegte er. "Aber warum war ich dann dieses rot-schwarze Wesen? Denn das war ich doch." Er sah sie fragend an.  
  
Phoebe konnte sich auch etwas besseres vorstellen, als in einem Mausoleum mit ihrem Freund über seine dämonische Vergangenheit zu reden, aber sie sah ein, dass er es wissen musste. Sie nickte. "Ja, das war deine dämonische Gestalt."  
  
Er begann im Mausoleum herumzugehen. "Toll, ich fasse es nicht, ich soll das gewesen sein." Er blieb stehen und sah sie zweifelnd an. "Wie konntest du dich nur in mich verlieben?"  
  
Sie ging zu ihm herüber und schlang ihn die Arme um den Hals. "Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, und nicht in Balthasar. Jetzt ist es doch egal, wir leben heute und du bist ein Mensch, das alles liegt hinter uns."  
  
Cole schüttelte den Kopf, so einfach ging das nicht. "Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?"  
  
Sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihn an. "Ich wollte dir das Grab zeigen, aber das ist nicht alles." Sie zeigte um sich herum. "Dieser ganze Ort hat dir immer viel bedeutet, und ich dachte, du spürst das."  
  
Sie hatte Recht, dieser Ort strahlte für ihn eine gewisse Ruhe aus, er fühlte sich gleich etwas besser. Er nickte.  
  
"Du hast mir mal erzählt, dass dieser Ort der zweitsicherste Ort der Welt für dich sei."  
  
"Und welcher war der sicherste?"  
  
"An meiner Seite." Phoebe sah ihn eindringlich an.  
  
Cole lachte bitter. "Fataler Irrtum, das war wohl der größte Fehler meines Lebens."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"An deiner Seite war es wohl eher tödlich für mich."  
  
Phoebe sah ihn irritiert an. "Wieso sagst du sowas?"  
  
"Du hast mich schließlich umgebracht." Erklärte er kühl und als er ihren schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste er, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. "Es ist sinnlos es zu leugnen, es passt alles zu gut zusammen."  
  
"Ich ..." für Phoebe war dieser Satz wie ein Messerstich. Woher wusste er es. Sie schloss die Augen "Ich musste es tun." meinte sie schließlich leise.  
  
"Klar, du musstest es tun, was sonst."  
  
"Du warst wieder böse. Ich habe das richtige getan." verteidigte sie sich. "Ich hatte keine andere Wahl."  
  
"Gab es denn keinen anderen Weg?" fragte er ungläubig. "Ich dachte du hast mich geliebt, wie konntest du mich dann so einfach umbringen?"  
  
"Oh, du denkst es war einfach, das war es ganz sicher nicht und du hast das auch verstanden, du hast mir verziehen." meinte Phoebe ernst.  
  
"Woher willst du denn bitte so genau wissen, dass ich dir verziehen habe?" fragte er nach, denn so eindeutig war der Brief nun wirklich nicht gewesen.  
  
"Weil du es mir gesagt hast." erwiderte sie wütend.  
  
"Ach wann denn? Ich kann mich nach meinem Tod schließlich an nichts mehr erinnern." Er sah sie triumphierend an. Sie sah unsicher zurück und langsam begann er zu verstehen. "Moment mal." meinte er und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren. "Du hast mich nochmal getötet?" Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Hast du kein anderes Hobby?"  
  
"Du verstehst das alles nicht, du wolltest selber nicht mehr leben. Außerdem war es nicht wirklich ich."  
  
"Was soll das denn bitte, heißen? Du denkst dir ja wirklich tolle Ausreden aus. Das erste Mal habe ich dir verziehen und das zweite Mal warst du es eigentlich gar nicht." meinte Cole zynisch.  
  
"Aber so war es." erklärte sie ihm wütend. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung."  
  
"Naja sonderlich erfolgreich warst du ja nicht. Aber halt, bin ich nicht noch ein drittes Mal verschwunden," überlegte Cole überrascht, "hast du mich da vielleicht auch getötet?"  
  
"Nein, das erste Mal konnte ich es nicht, da bist du verschwunden, weil du dich vor dämonischen Kopfgeldjägern retten wolltest."  
  
"Aber als du mich besser kanntest, da war es kein Problem mehr für dich und langsam bist du in Übung gekommen." Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
  
"Du bist unfair, ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit! Glaubst du ich hätte mich darum gerissen? Du warst eine zu große Bedrohung, nicht nur für mich, für alle."  
  
"Jetzt werd bloß nicht melodramatisch." erklärte Cole genervt. "Ich war wieder böse, nun gut. Aber darum hättest du mich doch nicht gleich umbringen müssen, konntest du mir nicht helfen? Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich dir niemals wehtun wollte."  
  
"Es tut mir ja wirklich Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber du wolltest mich auch mal töten." meinte Phoebe zynisch. "So unschuldig bist du nun auch wieder nicht. Du warst schließlich ein Dämon."  
  
Cole sah sie argwöhnisch an. "Ich sehe nur, dass du noch lebst, oder bist du etwa auch auferstanden." Als sie ihn genervt anschaute, fügte er hinzu. "Also habe ich, obwohl ich ja so böse war, im letzten Moment immer noch den Rückzieher gemacht im Gegesatz zu dir."  
  
"Was du gemacht hast, war schlimmer und außerdem wolltest du damals meine Schwestern töten. Was hätte ich da deiner Meinung nach tun sollen?"  
  
"Mich darum bitten es nicht zu tun." Als er ihren mitleidigen Blick sah, fuhr er fort. "Wollte ich sie einfach so töten, ohne Grund? Habe ich sie zum Kaffee eingeladen und dann ganz plötzlich beschlossen, was für ein Spaß es doch wäre sie zu töten? Ganz egal, wie sauer du dann auf mich gewesen wärst?"  
  
"Sie wollten dich vernichten, schließlich hattest du zuvor einen Unschuldigen getötet und sie wollten mich zur Vernunft bringen. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Und überhaupt, die Gründe sind doch völlig egal." erklärte sie bestimmt.  
  
"Oh, ich finde nicht. Ich weiß genau, dass ich dich nie verletzen wollte, egal was du sagst. Ich hätte versucht dich zu retten, vor was auch immer, auch wenn mir das das Leben gekostet hätte." erklärte er sicher.  
  
"Ha, was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Du weißt ja gar nicht, was du mir alles angetan hast." langsam wurde Phoebe wütend.  
  
"Bestimmt nicht mit Absicht, so wie du." sagte er im Brustton der Überzeugung.  
  
"Absichtlich! Was heißt denn hier absichtlich" meinte sie abfällig. "Ich weiß nur eins, wenn man unbedingt Herrscher der Unterwelt werden will oder sich seine eigene kranke Realität aufbaut, dann kann man dahinter schon eine gewisse Absicht erkennen."  
  
"Herrscher der Unterwelt? Ich? Warum hätte ich das werden wollen? Ich bin nicht übertrieben ehrgeizig."  
  
"Woher willst du das denn wissen?" fragte Phoebe schnippisch.  
  
"Ich weiß doch wohl ob ich krankhaft ehrgeizig bin, oder nicht. Sowas ändert sich wohl kaum."  
  
"Als Dämon warst du auch ordentlich und schau dir jetzt deine Wohnung an."  
  
"Die würde ich nicht als unordentlich bezeichnen." erklärte er bestimmt.  
  
"Ist ja auch egal, ich weiß jedenfalls das die Seherin .."  
  
"Die wer?"  
  
"Seherin, eines der widerwärtigsten Geschöpfe, die du dir vorstellen kannst. Jedenfalls hat sie dir die Kräfte der Quelle des Bösen versprochen und du hast ohne zu Zögern zugegriffen."  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen, warst du dabei?" erkundigte Cole sich interessiert.  
  
"Nein, aber ich durfte mich mit den Kosequenzen rumplagen." erklärte Phoebe sarkastisch.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn, warum sollte ich das gewollt haben? Ich muss doch gewusst haben, dass ich dich dadurch verliere und ich glaube nicht, das mir etwas so wichtig war wie du." Er sah sie eindringlich an. "Es muss einen anderen Grund gegeben haben."  
  
"Na gut," gab Phoebe missmutig zu. "Eventuell wolltest du mich retten, aber der Preis war einfach zu hoch."  
  
"Ich wollte dich also retten," er nickte. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen, der Preis dafür wäre mir egal."  
  
"Für mich war er zu hoch. Dass du mich danach belogen und betrogen hast, rechtfertigt es für mich nicht."  
  
"Es hört sich aber so an, als hätte ich es für dich getan."  
  
"Nein, für dich. Du wolltest den großen Helden spielen und bist immer einfach losgerannt um mich zu retten, ohne dich dafür zu interessieren, ob ich das überhaupt will, ob es nicht auch andere Wege gibt. Aber nein, nur du konntest mich retten, scheiß auf die Konsequenzen. Du wolltest einfach nur zeigen, wie toll du bist. Was ich dabei fühlte, war dir völlig egal. Und das hast du immer wieder gezeigt. Denn als du das nächste Mal die Chance hattest, dämonische Kräfte aufzusammeln, hast du auch nicht nein gesagt."  
  
"Wie war der Grund da?"  
  
"Du wolltest nicht einsehen, dass du tot bist." erklärte sie bissig.  
  
"Auch ein absolut nachvollziehbarer Grund."  
  
"Dass du dir jegliche dämonischen Kräfte angeeignet hast, um die Unterwelt wieder zu reorganisieren und schließlich vollkommen wahnsinnig und böse geworden bist, also dafür fällt mir aber beim besten Willen kein plausibler Grund ein." meinte sie zickig. Okay, er hatte die irre Vision gehabt, in seiner irrealen Welt, würde sie wieder zu ihm zurückkommen, wenn sie nur wieder böse wäre. Aber das musste sie ihm ja nicht unbedingt erzählen, er würde es nur wieder falsch auslegen.  
  
"Hm, sicher hatte ich dafür auch einen guten, davon bin ich überzeugt."  
  
"Selbst wenn, dann hast du nie richtig nachgedacht. Dass deine dämonischen Kräfte dich nämlich beherrscht haben und somit alles viel schlimmer wurde." meinte sie wütend.  
  
"Konnte ich sie nicht wieder loswerden?"  
  
"Nein, so einfach wie du dir das vorstellst, ging das nicht."  
  
"Aber konnten wir zusammen keinen Ausweg finden? Wenn wir uns geliebt haben, dann muss es doch auch eine Lösung gegeben haben." Er blickte sie traurig an. "Aber du hast mich aufgegeben, und hast nicht mehr gekämpft, sondern mich einfach getötet. Nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ich hatte keine Wahl, ich habe dich einmal so sehr geliebt, das es mich fast vernichtet hätte, und meine Schwestern dazu, das konnte ich nicht noch einmal zulassen. Und deine angebliche Liebe zu mir, hätte ich zum Schluß eher als Besessenheit bezeichnet. Du warst eine zu große Bedrohung, ich konnte dir nicht helfen." versuchte Phoebe es ihm erneut zu erklären, obwohl sie es langsam Leid war.  
  
"Oder du wolltest nicht. Tief in meinem Innern weiß ich einfach, dass ich dich nie im Stich gelassen hätte, und ich spüre meine Enttäuschung darüber immer noch, dass du es getan hast."  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich wegen dir alles ertragen musste, wie schlimm es war, dass du mein Vertrauen zu dir zerstört hast, meine Liebe zu dir, ich wollte nur noch, das du mich in Ruhe läßt." gab sie zu.  
  
"Also wenn ich dir wirklich abnehme, dass ich nicht mehr leben wollte, dann war es für mich ja wohl um einiges schlimmer."  
  
Phoebe nickte "Und darum wollteste du auch mein Leben zerstören."  
  
Cole sah sie nachdenklich an. "Tja jetzt will ich das jedenfalls nicht mehr."  
  
"Und was willst du damit sagen." fragte Phoebe und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es war Blödsinn sich darüber zu streiten, er begriff doch gar nicht was wirklich alles geschehen war.  
  
Cole schaute sie gedankenverloren an. "Ich weiß nicht, du hast mir mal gesagt, dass du mich nicht mehr lieben konntest, weil du mir nicht mehr vertraut hast." Er sah sie genau an und wusste nicht was er ihr sagen sollte. Natürlich liebte er sie noch, aber wie weit ging ihre Liebe, wenn sie ihn einfach so fallen gelassen hatte. Er musste erst mit all dem klarkommen. "Irgendwie kann ich das jetzt ein bisschen verstehen."  
  
"Was?" sie starrte ihn ungläubig und leicht zornig an, was bildetet er sich eigentlich ein. "Damals hast du es verstanden."  
  
"Damals war ich ja auch der böse Dämon, da musste ich das. Doch jetzt bin ich ein relativ normaler Mensch und da sage ich dir, was ich fühle."  
  
Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann es nicht glauben Cole. Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich auch nicht perfekt bin und Fehler mache, aber ich habe dir verziehen, obwohl mir das nicht leicht gefallen ist." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an, sie hatte immer gewusst, dass es nur Probleme geben würde, wenn sie über seine Vergangenheit reden mussten. Aber trotz all ihrer Wut auf ihn, wollte sie ihn auf keinen Fall verlieren. "Aber es ist vorbei, du bist ein Mensch, wir leben jetzt, mach das bitte nicht kaputt."  
  
Cole ging zum Ausgang. "Ich muss erst darüber nachdenken, aber im Moment weiß ich nicht, ob es gut für mich ist mich mit Dämonen und Hexen abzugeben. Ich kann ja nicht davon ausgehen, das ich noch einmal überlebe, und momentan hänge ich irgendwie an meinem Leben." Er sah noch einmal zu ihr zurück. "Ich will dich nicht verletzen, Phoebe aber ich kann nicht anders. Gib' mir etwas Zeit."  
  
Phoebe starrte ihm nach, wie er das Mausoleum verließ. "Du hast mir versprochen, dass nichts mehr zwischen uns kommen würde." Rief sie ihm hinterher, sie konnte das alles immer noch nicht fassen. Wütend und enttäuscht fuhr sie nach Hause.  
  
Im Haus angekommen, kam ihr im Flur Piper entgegen. "Na, wie ist es gelaufen, du siehst ja gar nicht gut aus."  
  
Phoebe stürmte ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich auch Paige aufhielt. "Dieser Idiot," begann sie ihrem Frust freien Lauf zu lassen. "Er kann mir nicht verzeihen, dass ich ihn umgebracht habe. Mein Gott, was bildet der sich ein. Er muss erst darüber nachdenken." Sie sah ihre Schwester wütend an. "Er muss darüber nachdenken. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben."  
  
Piper sah sie nachdenklich an. "Woher weiß er denn, das du ihn getötet hast?" fragte sie überrascht.  
  
"Durch Paiges und meine Äußerungen und wegen ... ach allem, er wusste es einfach. Das ist ja auch gar nicht das Problem, das Problem ist, dass er mir nicht verzeiht, als ob es da etwas zu verzeihen gäbe. Ich habe ihm die schlimmsten Dinge verziehen und dann kommt so was." Sie ging aufgebracht im Zimmer herum. "Der sollte sich mal lieber erinnern, was er so alles getrieben hat, dann wäre er froh, dass ich es überhaupt in Betracht ziehe es noch einmal mit ihm zu versuchen. Aber nein er vertraut mir nicht mehr. Das ist doch völlig lächerlich."  
  
Bevor Piper noch antworten konnte, erschien in der Ecke des Raumes ein Leuchten und Leo erschien. Er begrüßte seine Frau, bevor ihn Phoebe bestürmte. "Sag mal Leo, kann Cole seine Erinnerung nicht zurück bekommen, ich meine er weiß doch jetzt sowieso Bescheid, was schadet es da noch."  
  
Leo sah Phoebe ungläubig an. "Das geht nicht Phoebe, wieso willst du das überhaupt?"  
  
"Er hat ihr den Laufpass gegeben und sie denkt wenn er sich wieder erinnern kann, dann kommt er kleinlaut zurück." erklärte ihm Paige.  
  
"Er hat mir nicht den Laufpass gegeben." wandte sich Phoebe wütend an ihre jüngere Schwester. "Ich muss ihm nur klarmachen, das er sich im Irrtum befindet. Dann wird er sich schon bei mir entschuldigen." erkannte sie zufrieden und setzte sich hin. "Genau ich muss ihm die ganze Angelegenheit nur noch einmal erklären."  
  
"Oh oh." meinte Paige.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Oh, ich hoffe nur du rennst ihm jetzt nicht hinterher, wie er früher dir. Sie wird schon einsehen, dass wir zusammen gehören bla bla. Habt ihr die Rollen getauscht?"  
  
"Das ist doch absoluter Quatsch. Die Situation ist eine ganz andere."  
  
Leo räusperte sich und wandte sich geschäftig an die Schwestern. "Ich denke wir haben im Moment wirklich andere Probleme. Ich habe denen oben die Sache mit Canterro erklärt und sie sind sehr beunruhigt."  
  
"Ist das Siegel Schuld an der Blockierung von Magie?" fragte Piper.  
  
Leo schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, solche Siegel können Magie nur lenken, und dieses hat Magie in den Käfig gelenkt. Wie sie es geschafft haben, vom ganzen Areal die Nutzung von Magie fern zu halten, ist allen schleierhaft. Aber wenn jemand in der Lage ist, den Bann zu brechen dann ihr."  
  
Die Schwestern schauten sich nachdenklich an.  
  
"Ein weiteres Problem wäre natürlich, dass alle Dämonen, die dort gefangen sind automatisch wieder frei wären." gab Leo zu bedenken.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass das viel schlimmer ist, als wenn Canterro sie für seine eigenen Zwecke nutzt." überlegte Phoebe.  
  
"Was will er von ihnen nur," fragte sich Paige und schaute sich erneut fasziniert den Energieballhandschuh an, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. "Solche Waffen kann er schwerlich in seiner Waffenfabrik verkaufen."  
  
"Quastas Gedächtnismittel oder Nevantos tödliches Lähmungsmittel dagegen schon."  
  
Piper schüttelte den Kopf "Aber nicht auf dem offiziellen Markt."  
  
"Jedenfalls müsst ihr einen Weg finden, um Canterros Magieblockierung aufzulösen, damit seinen Machenschaften ein Ende gesetzt werden kann." erklärte Leo.  
  
"Und Fleisher und Deacon?" fragte Paige. "Was ist mit denen?"  
  
"Ich denke die sind im Moment uninteressant." teilte Piper ihr mit und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben auf den Dachboden. Ihre Schwestern folgten ihr, während Leo wieder verschwand. 


	35. Kapitel 35

35. Kapitel  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erhielt Cole Besuch von Trisha Raymond. "Trisha," meinte er überrascht, "was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Sie erklärte ihm, dass sie die Forschungsergebnisse des Gedächtnismittels einigen ihrer Kollegen gezeigt hatte, und dass auch diese völlig verblüfft davon gewesen waren. Einige der verwendeten Substanzen waren ihnen gänzlich unbekannt.  
  
Cole teilte ihr mit, das Canterro tatsächlich ein unterirdisches Labor auf einem Grundstück auf dem Land eingerichtet hatte. Er wusste nicht, wieviel er ihr erzählten sollte, aber er beschloss den ganzen magischen Kram beiseite zu lassen. "Ich war kurz dort, aber es ist gefährlich, er hat bewaffnete Leute in dem Wald und ich würde niemand raten, sich dort blicken zu lassen."  
  
"Und was können wir jetzt tun?" fragte Trisha.  
  
"Ich denke wir lassen lieber die Finger davon, ich habe die Sache an Leute weitergegeben, die sich mit so etwas auskennen." Sie sah ihn irritiert an. "Wenn etwas dabei herauskommt, also wenn Canterro das Handwerk gelegt wurde, dann erfährst du es als erste, versprochen." Er wollte sie so weit es ging aus der Sache heraushalten und ganz gegen seinen üblichen Tatendrang verspürte er auch nicht mehr die geringste Lust, sich um die Sache zu kümmern. Natürlich würde er Canterro gerne leiden sehen, dachte er grimmig und fragte sich, ob dies ein dämonischer Wesenszug war. Er nahm an, dass Phoebe und ihre Schwestern dieses Problem gerne in die Hand nehmen und Canterro zur Strecke bringen würden.  
  
"Und die Polizei?" fragte sie argwöhnisch.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Die kann da nichts machen. Ich verspreche dir, dass Canterro und die übrigen ihre Strafe erhalten."  
  
"Lynchjustiz?" fragte sie unzufrieden.  
  
"Nein, wenn sie ihn überführt haben, dann landet er vielleicht sogar im Knast." Cole hatte keine Ahnung, was gute Hexen mit menschlichen Verbrechern anstellten, bei Dämonen schienen sie ja nicht lange zu fackeln. "Sie werden ihn sicher nicht lynchen." meinte er, obwohl er eigentlich nichts dagegen hätte.  
  
"Da ist noch etwas anderes" druckste sie rum. "Meagan Canterro organisiert am heutigen Abend eine Veranstaltung, bei der sie ihr Unternehmen, die neusten Forschungsergebnisse und die Pläne für die Zukunft vorstellt. Es ist für die Belegschaft und Geschäftsfreunde und vor allem für die Presse. Ich würde gerne dorthingehen, aber ich habe keine Karte."  
  
"Aber du willst dort hin? Was willst du denn da?" Fragte Cole überrascht.  
  
"Ich will wissen, ob sie etwas zu dem neuen Mittel sagt und woher sie überhaupt diese neuen Substanzen hat. Selbst wenn sich deine Freunde um Canterro kümmern, dann will ich immer noch wissen, was in der Chemiefabrik vor sich geht." Sie sah ihn unsicher an. "Könntest du an Karten kommen?"  
  
Cole sah sie nachdenklich an. Eigentlich wollte er ja mit der Sache nichts mehr zu tun haben, aber warum sollte er nicht mitgehen, vielleicht wäre es ganz interessant. Trotzdem fragte er zur Sicherheit erst einmal. "Ist ihr Mann auch dort, es könnte nämlich sein, dass er gesehen hat, wie ich nach ihrem geheimen Labor gesucht habe."  
  
Trisha schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sie leiten ihre Unternehmen strikt getrennt. Aber wenn du ihn erblickst dann können wir sofort verschwinden." Sie sah ihn bittend an.  
  
Cole seufzte. "Na gut, warum nicht. Ich kann ja mal versuchen an Karten zu kommen." Er griff nach dem Telefonhörer und rief einen Kollegen in der Wirtschaftsabteilung an. Als er wieder aufgelegt hatte sah er Trisha zufrieden an. "Sie lassen die Leute auf Grund von Einladungen rein. Von unserer Zeitung wollte nur ein Journalist hin, aber der hat sich krank gemeldet. Also geben sie mir die Einladung mit dem größten Vergnügen, wenn ich ihnen dafür kurz mitteile, was die Canterro so erzählt hat."  
  
Trisha sah ihn begeistert an. "Also ich mache gerne für dich Notizen, wenn das das Problem sein sollte."  
  
"Okay, wenn du mir diese Bürde abnimmst, dann kann ich wohl nicht nein sagen." gab Cole sich geschlagen. "Also wann soll ich dich abholen?" So ganz konnte er die ganze Angelegenheit doch nicht ruhen lassen.  
  
Als Trisha verschwunden war, erschien Peter in Coles Büro. "Wo warst du denn gestern Nachmittag? Ich wollte, dass du mich zu meinem Auto bringst." erklärte er Cole genervt. "Jetzt musste es noch eine Nacht in diesem Wald stehen."  
  
Cole hatte ganz vergessen, Peter Paiges Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, doch jetzt nutzte er die Gelegenheit. "Paige will dich hinbeamen, wenn du willst."  
  
Peter starrte ihn verschreckt an. "Bist du verrückt mit diesen Wahnsinnigen bringen mich keine zehn Pferde mehr zusammen, da laufe ich lieber dahin."  
  
"Das will ich sehen!" meinte Cole grinsend und zuckte mit den Achseln. "War nur ein Vorschlag."  
  
"Nein danke! Ich versuche gerade nicht allzu erfolgreich diesen Albtraum als das abzutun, was es war, nämlich ein Albtraum. Und versuch ja nicht, mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen."  
  
Cole hob die Hände hoch. "Ich habe keine Ambitionen dazu. Ich wünschte nur mir würde es genauso gelingen."  
  
Peter seufzte. "Fehlt nur noch mein Wagen." Er sah sich um. "Ich habe dem Chef von einem Auftrag im Hinterland erzählt, und er hat zugestimmt. Also wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann fahr mich doch bitte schnell hin."  
  
Cole sah ihn missmutig an. Ihn zog nichts zurück an diesen Ort.  
  
"Helen will ich die lange Fahrt noch nicht zumuten. Und ich war schließlich nur dort um dich zu retten." erklärte Peter.  
  
"Hat ja brillant geklappt."  
  
"Ach komm schon."  
  
"Na gut," Cole schaute auf seine Notizen. "Nach dem Mittag müsste ich den Bericht fertig haben, dann können wir meinetwegen losfahren."  
  
"Okay, bis dann." Zufrieden verließ Peter Coles Büro.  
  
Auf der Fahrt zu Peters Auto, schafften es beide gekonnt die Ereignisse des Wochenendes zu umschiffen. Als sie endlich in dem Waldstück ankamen, war beiden nicht allzu geheuer zu Mute. Kurz vor der Waldeinfahrt hielt Cole den Wagen an und stellte den Motor aus. Sie vernahmen keinen Laut, alles schien friedlich. Dennoch hatte Cole ein komisches Gefühl. Er wandte sich an Peter. "Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir zu Fuß hingehen?" fragte er ihn.  
  
Peter sah ihn nicht gerade begeistert an. "Wieso?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, ich habe einfach so ein Gefühl."  
  
Peter ließ sich überzeugen und die beiden machten sich leise auf den Weg zu der Stelle, an der Peter seinen Wagen geparkt hatte. Als sie bis auf einige Meter an die Stelle herangekommen waren, sahen sie einige bewaffnete Männer, die in einiger Entfernung ihr Lager aufgestellt hatten. Doch von Peters Auto war keine Spur zu sehen. Sie sahen sich fragend an und machten sich wieder auf den Rückweg. Als sie unbeschadet wieder in Coles Auto saßen, und sich auf dem Weg zurück nach San Francisco befanden, begann Peter endlich zu reden. "Ich kann es nicht glauben, diese Kerle haben meinen Wagen gestohlen."  
  
"Sei froh, dass sie nicht uns erwischt haben."  
  
"Ich denke du bist ein mächtiger Dämon, was hätte mir da schon passieren können."  
  
"Tja, da kommst du leider ein paar Jahre zu spät." erklärte ihm Cole gelassen. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass Canterro durch das Nummernschild des Wagens auf Peters Adresse kommen könnte. Doch er wollte ihn lieber nicht beunruhigen, er benahm sich momentan schon merkwürdig genug.  
  
Schweigend fuhren sie zurück nach San Francisco. In der Stadt gerieten sie noch in einen Stau, so dass sie erst am späten Nachmittag zurück waren. Cole schaute noch kurz in seinem Büro vorbei und fuhr dann nach Hause, um sich für sein Treffen mit Trisha umzuziehen.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Halliwell Schwestern im Buch der Schatten kaum Anhaltspunkte für die Auflösung des Bannes gefunden. Sie hatten in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Canterro mittlerweile auch sein Haus in der Stadt und seine Fabriken mit einer Magieblockierung belegt hatte. Doch bis jetzt war es ihnen nicht gelungen, sich einen wirklichen Plan zurechtzulegen.  
  
Phoebe war die ganze Zeit sowieso nicht bei der Sache gewesen, denn sie konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, warum Cole es ihr übel nahm, dass sie ihn hatte töten müssen. Denn das hatte sie gemusst dachte sie grimmig. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte sie versucht ihn zu erreichen, aber er war nicht in seinem Büro gewesen.  
  
Piper sah ihre Schwester kritisch an. "Meinst du nicht es ist besser, wenn du ihm wirklich etwas Zeit läßt?"  
  
Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss ihm nur erklären wie es wirklich war."  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
"Nein, Piper nicht. Die letzten Tage habe ich bemerkt, wie sehr er mir gefehlt hat. Wonach ich in den letzten Monaten gesucht habe. Ich will ihn einfach nicht noch einmal verlieren. Er hat mir vorgehalten, dass ich nicht genug um unsere Liebe gekämpft habe, na gut, dann mache ich das eben jetzt." Sie sah ihre Schwester zuversichtlich an, doch als sie deren Blick sah, fügte sie schnell hinzu. "Wir haben nicht die Rollen getauscht, keine Sorge."  
  
"Und was ist, wenn er erst einmal eine Pause haben will." Piper fragte lieber nicht, was wäre, wenn er sich ganz von ihr trennen wollte.  
  
Doch Phoebe schien es herauszuhören, denn sie erklärte "Wenn es wirklich so ist, dann werde ich das natürlich akzeptieren. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es schwierig wäre, da ich vom Gegenteil überzeugt bin." Sie sah Piper nachdenklich an. "Als ich mich damals dafür entschieden habe, das es aus ist zwischen uns, da war ich mir sicher, dass ich das richtige tue. Und das war es auch. Und heute bin ich sicher, dass es das falsche wäre, Schluss zu machen. Ich muss ihn nur noch davon überzeugen. Ich meine, Cole hat mich immer geliebt, wieso sollte das so schwer sein?" zufrieden verließ Phoebe das Haus und Piper schaute ihr skeptisch hinterher.  
  
Kurze Zeit später klingelte sie an Coles Tür. Er öffnete die Tür und erblickte zu seiner Verwunderung Phoebe.  
  
"Darf ich hereinkommen." fragte sie, als Cole keine Anstalten machte, sie in die Wohnung zu lassen.  
  
"Klar," er führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. "Was willst du?"  
  
"Ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag versucht dich zu erreichen."  
  
"Wir wollten Peters Auto abholen." erklärte ihr Cole und wusste selber nicht warum.  
  
"Oh, gut, dann kann ich ja Paige Bescheid sagen, das sie nicht mehr auf Peters Anruf warten muss."  
  
"Das Problem ist nur, sei Auto war nicht mehr da und in dem Waldstück waren bewaffnete Männer."  
  
"Oh nein." Phoebe ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. "Haben sie euch gesehen?"  
  
"Nein, zum Glück nicht." Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber. "Was denkst du, werden sie versuchen Peters Adresse herauszufinden?"  
  
Phoebe sah ihn düster an. "Ich denke schon, verdammt."  
  
"Meinst du Peter und Helen sind in Gefahr."  
  
"Die beiden und vor allem du." Sie sah ihn besorgt an.  
  
"Ich? Wieso gerade ich?"  
  
"Du weißt genau, wen Canterro will Cole, er will dich." teilte sie ihm und konnte nicht verstehen, warum er darauf nicht selber gekommen war.  
  
Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf "Ich will damit nichts mehr zu tun haben."  
  
"Aber Canterro denkt du bist der Superdämon, dessen Kräfte sogar seine Magiebanneinrichtung überwunden hat."  
  
"Könnt ihr ihn nicht irgendwie vernichten?"  
  
Phoebe seufzte. "Wenn das nur so einfach wäre."  
  
"Tja, er ist natürlich kein Dämon, den du so einfach umlegen kannst."  
  
"Bei Canterro hätte ich da keine allzu großen Gewissensbisse." teilte sie ihm wütend mit. "Wir haben nur noch keinen Weg gefunden, seinen Magiebann zu vernichten. Wir haben festgestellt, dass dieser Bann selbst in seinem Stadthaus und in den Fabriken wirkt." erklärte sie resigniert.  
  
"Also habt ihr keine Chance?" fragte Cole verwundert.  
  
"Doch sicher, wir finden schon einen Weg. Aber jetzt müssen wir euch erst einmal in Sicherheit bringen." meinte sie bestimmt und stand energisch auf.  
  
"Vergiss es, ich komme schon damit klar. Aber vielleicht wollen ja Helen und Peter gerettet werden. Obwohl Peter schien auch nicht sonderlich großes Verlangen danach zu haben, euch noch einmal zu treffen."  
  
"Nimm das ganze nicht so locker, du weißt doch wie gefährlich Canterro werden kann. Und wenn er euch Dämonen auf den Hals hetzt, dann war es das für euch. Euer Leben sollte euch eigentlich etwas mehr wert sein."  
  
"Du hast ja recht, du kannst ja bei ihnen vorbei gehen und sie fragen." meinte er beschwichtigend.  
  
"Und du?" Fragte sie besorgt.  
  
"Ich habe noch eine Verabredung." teilte Cole ihr trocken mit. "Ich hab' es ihr versprochen."  
  
"Was eine Verabredung? Mit wem?" Phoebe sah ihn schockiert an.  
  
"Als ob dich das etwas anginge."  
  
"Ja, ich denke schon, dass es mich etwas angeht. Ich bin schließlich deine Freundin und selbst wenn du etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du so einfach mit anderen Frauen ausgehen darfst." erklärte Phoebe ihm aufgebracht.  
  
"Ach ich darf nicht? Also das entscheide ja wohl immer noch ich." Als er ihr verletztes Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu, "es ist völlig harmlos."  
  
"Dann lass es doch."  
  
"Ich habe es ihr versprochen. Mach doch kein Problem daraus." Er wollte ihr nicht unbedingt erzählen, dass er sich mit Trisha Raymond traf um mit ihr zu einer Veranstaltung in der Canterro Chemiefabrik zu gehen.  
  
"Du hast gut reden," sie seufzte. "Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir über uns reden, ich wollte dir das alles noch mal richtig erklären, damit zu verstehst ...."  
  
Cole hob abwehrend die Hände. "Lass es gut sein Phoebe. Ich will im Moment nicht darüber reden. Ich will noch nicht mal daran denken."  
  
"Aber das wirst du müssen, wenn mitten in deiner Verabredung ein Dämon vor deiner Nase steht, um dich Canterro als Fang zu überreichen."  
  
"Das werden wir ja sehen." Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass mitten in der Rede von Meagan Canterro plötzlich ein Dämon auftauchte, um ihn aus dem Saal zu zerren oder zu beamen oder was auch sonst immer. Er war davon überzeugt, das die Chemiefabrik für ihn zu diesem Zweck ein sicherer Ort wäre.  
  
Um Phoebe von diesem Thema abzubringen, stellte er ihr die Frage, die ihn den ganzen Tag beschäftigt hatte. "Ich hätte da noch eine hypothetische Frage an dich. Was würdest du tun, wenn ich durch irgendeinen Zufall wieder so werden würde, wie früher?" Er schaute sie eindringlich an.  
  
"Wie meinst du das wie früher?" Diese Frage behagte ihr nicht im geringsten, um solche hypothetischen Probleme wollte sie sich keine Gedanken machen.  
  
"Du weißt schon was ich meine, ein Dämon, Halbdämon, was auch immer, böse eben."  
  
Phoebe sah ihm eine Weile an. "Meinst du ohne dein Verschulden?" fragte sie nach, um Zeit zu gewinnen.  
  
"Ist das denn wichtig?"  
  
"Natürlich ist das von Bedeutung, ob du einfach los gerannt bist, um dir deine Kräfte wiederzuholen, oder ob du nichts dafür konntest."  
  
"Es könnte ja auch sein, dass ich meine Kräfte wiederbekommen will, um damit irgendetwas Gutes zu tun." Als er ihren skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, fuhr er fort. "Aber das ist auch gar nicht der Punkt, Phoebe. Versuch nicht abzulenken."  
  
"Ich lenke nicht ab, ich denke nur, dass die Umstände ..."  
  
Cole unterbrach sie und ging zur Wohnungstür. "Ich habe schon verstanden." meinte er deprimiert, er hatte es ja geahnt, dass sie ihn dann wieder Fallenlassen würde. "Komm, lass uns gehen."  
  
"Warte." Phoebe beeilte sich hinter ihm herzukommen. "Ich habe dir doch noch gar nicht geantwortet, du musst verstehen, dass das alles nicht so einfach ist." Versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen.  
  
"Es behauptet ja niemand, dass es einfach ist."  
  
"Dann sag deine Verabredung ab und lass uns darüber reden." bot sie ihm an.  
  
Cole schüttelte den Kopf, blieb aber stehen und drehte sich zu Phoebe um und sah sie nachdenklich an. "Weißt du, letzte Nacht hatte ich einen Traum. Ich habe, geträumt, dass ich mich im Spiegel angeschaut habe, und mir selbst zum Geburtstag gratulieren musste, weil ich wusste, dass das kein anderer, der mir etwas bedeutet, tun wird. Ich habe mich schrecklich gefühlt, auf der einen Seite wollte ich mich rächen, aber auf der anderen fühlte ich mich nur einsam und verlassen, völlig verzweifelt und ganz ohne Hoffnung. Ich spürte, dass es unmöglich war, aus diesem Albtraum zu entkommen. Ich war wie gefangen darin, es gab keinen Ausweg, es war zu spät dafür. Ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Traum der Realität entspricht, aber dieses Gefühl will ich nie wieder haben."  
  
"Und du denkst das war meine Schuld?" fragte sie entrüstet.  
  
Cole zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wahrscheinlich, oder es war meine eigene Schuld, ich weiß es nicht, lass mir doch einfach etwas Zeit, das ganze zu verarbeiten." Er lächelte schwach. "Sieh du erst mal zu, ob du Peter und Helen davon überzeugen kannst, dass sie in Sicherheit gebracht werden müssen."  
  
Phoebe blickte ihn unzufrieden an. "Ich denke du solltest dir auch um deine Sicherheit Sorgen machen, Canterro ist ein Irrer, und er sucht nach dir. Ist dir das völlig egal?"  
  
"Nein natürlich nicht, aber mir wird nichts passieren, meine Adresse kennt ja niemand."  
  
"Das kann sich schnell ändern, du weißt doch gar nicht, was Canterro für Mittel hat." erklärte Phoebe düster.  
  
"Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen." Phoebes Blick sagte Cole, dass sie davon nicht besonders überzeugt war.  
  
Aber sie sagte nichts weiter und fragte ihn nur. "Hilfst du mir wenigstens deine Freunde davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich in Sicherheit bringen müssen?"  
  
Cole stimmte zu und sie verließen seine Wohnung, um bei Helen und Peter zu klingeln. Peter öffnete die Tür und schaute die beiden überrascht an. "Hallo, habt ihr mein Auto gefunden?"  
  
"Wie sollten wir?" fragte Cole und ging hinter Peter in die Wohnung. Als sie alle im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren und sich hingesetzt hatten, fügte er hinzu. "Aber deswegen sind wir auch nicht hier. Phoebe denkt ihr seid in Gefahr, weil dieser irre Canterro durch dein Auto deine Adresse herausfinden kann."  
  
Helen starrte ihn unsicher an. "Und du denkst er kommt hierher?"  
  
Phoebe sah die Möglichkeit, sich in das Gespräch einzubringen "Ich denke ja, er könnte seine Leute hierher schicken und darum glaube ich, es ist besser, wenn sie fürs erste zu uns kommen, wir können sie beschützen, bis alles vorbei ist."  
  
"Aber was sollte der Kerl von uns wollen, wir sind noch nicht einmal Dämonen oder Hexen oder sowas." versuchte Peter der Möglichkeit, dass er bei den Halliwells übernachten sollte, zu entgehen.  
  
"Sie sind aber hinter uns und auch hinter Cole her. Und vielleicht denken sie, wenn sie euch in ihrer Gewalt haben, dann bekommen sie auch uns." versuchte Phoebe es ihm zu erklären.  
  
"Hm, du meinst genauso wie Darth Vader in der Stadt in den Wolken Chewbacca und Han Solo gefoltert hat, um an Luke heran zu kommen?"  
  
Phoebe sah ihn fragend an und verstand nicht, wovon er redete. Trotzdem meinte sie mit einem überzeugtem Lächeln "Genauso!"  
  
"Trotzdem, ich weiß nicht so recht." meinte Peter, dem die ganz Angelegenheit nicht geheuer war. Doch nach einigem hin und her erklärten sich Helen und Peter schließlich bereit mit zu Phoebe zu kommen. Als sie ihre Sachen zusammen suchten, wollte sich Cole wieder auf den Weg machen.  
  
"Also ich geh dann." meinte er zu Phoebe und ging zu Tür.  
  
Peter, der ihn gehört hatte, kam aus dem Schlafzimmer und sah ihn argwöhnisch an. "Du kommst nicht mit." fragte er nicht gerade erfreut davon, dass er ihn und Helen mit den Schwestern alleine ließ.  
  
"Ich habe noch was vor." erklärte Cole gelassen.  
  
"Ach, und die große Gefahr?" meinte Peter sarkastisch.  
  
"Mein Auto haben sie schließlich nicht. Wie sollen sie da an meine Adresse kommen?" fragte Cole genervt.  
  
"Die finden schon Wege" erklärte ihm Phoebe düster, obwohl sie wusste, dass er sich von seiner Verabredung nicht würde abhalten lassen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr störte, dass er sich ohne zu zögern einfach in die Gefahr stürzte, oder dass er mit einer anderen Frau ausging. 


	36. Kapitel 36

36. Kapitel  
  
Als Trisha und Cole vor der Chemischen Fabrik ankamen, wimmelte es dort schon von Leuten. Sie betraten den Versammlungssaal und bekamen zur Begrüßung ein Getränk und Platzkarten. Der Daylight Express war den Canterros wohl nicht besonders wichtig, denn Cole und Trisha fanden sich in der vorletzten Reihe der Presseleute wieder. Hinter ihnen war nur noch ein Bereich, für Teile der Belegschaft. Cole sah sich um, er war nicht gerade unglücklich über seinen Platz. Selbst wenn Jared Canterro an dieser Veranstaltung teilnahm, dann würde er wohl kaum Augen für die letzten Reihen haben. Trisha hatte schon ein Notizheft hervorgeholt, um die wichtigsten Ankündigungen mitzuschreiben.  
  
Um Punkt 19.30 Uhr erschien Meagan Canterro auf der Bühne. Sie wurde vom Scheinwerferlicht angestrahlt und lächelte die Gäste an. Sie begrüßte die Anwesenden und erklärte, dass zuerst ein Film über die letztjährigen Aktivitäten und Verbesserungen in der Fabrik gezeigt würde. Sie setzte sich wieder in die erste Reihe und der Film begann. Cole erfuhr darin, dass das abgelaufene Geschäftsjahr zu einem der erfolgreichsten der Canterro Chemiefabrik zählte, er erfuhr neues über die hervorragenden Produkte und ähnliche langweilige Fakten. Langsam verstand er, warum sein Kollege lieber krank geworden war. Da war die Ausstellung von Janny Aroso ja interessant gewesen. Trisha neben ihm schrieb eifrig mit, aber als er sie nach Ablauf des Filmes fragte, ob irgendetwas zu den neuen Mittel gesagt worden war, schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
Nun trat Meagan Canterro wieder auf die Bühne. Hinter ihr standen in einigem Abstand zwei Männer, die die Umgebung aufmerksam beobachteten. Cole nahm an, dass es sich hierbei um Bodyguards handelte.  
  
Auch Meagans Rede ging in ähnlichem Tenor weiter. Cole wagte es zu bezweifeln, dass sie noch etwas spektakuläres preisgeben würde. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, und er schaute sich gelangweilt im Raum um. Sein Blick blieb auf der Bühne bei den Bodyguards hängen. Irgendetwas störte ihn an den Männern. Er sah sie sich genau an. Sie wirkten unglaublich steif, selbst für Männer in ihrem Berufszweig. Er bemerkte, wie ein dünner Strahl hinter ihren Köpfen leuchtete. Er verfolgte das schmale Band, und stellte fest, dass es in dem Anhänger endete, den Meagan an einer Kette um den Hals trug. Aus dieser Entfernung konnte er es nicht sehen, aber er konnte schwören, dass auf dem Anhänger das Symbol von Canterro und seinen Freunden zu sehen sein würde. Er sah sich die Männer noch einmal genauer an, und sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es sich bei den beiden um Dämonen handelte. Er war so in seine Überlegungen versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass Meagan Canterro ihren Vortrag beendet hatte und alle Anwesenden klatschten. Höfflich fiel er mit ein.  
  
Nach Meagan Canterros Vortrag folgten noch zwei weitere Reden, bis die Gäste zu einem leichten Büffet eingeladen wurden. Der Saal leerte sich und Trisha sah Cole missmutig an. "Nichts interessantes." meinte sie unzufrieden und reichte Cole ihre Aufzeichungen. "Nicht mal der geringste Hinweis."  
  
"Hattest du etwas anderes erwartet, es ist schließlich Presse hier. Komm, wenn wir schon mal hier sind, dann lass uns wenigstens etwas essen." Er nahm sie am Arm und führte sie in den angrenzenden Raum, wo an langen Tischen kleine Imbisse gereicht wurden.  
  
"Kennst du hier jemanden?" fragte Cole Trisha, doch diese schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich hoffen nur, mich erkennt keiner." Sie holten sich etwas zu essen und stellten sich in die Nähe eines Fensters, wo sie im Interesse beider vor den meisten Blicken versteckt waren.  
  
Cole sah sich im Raum um und bemerkte in der Mitte Meagan Canterro, und hinter ihr die beiden Dämonen, die wie an einer fast unsichtbaren Kette hinter ihr her gingen. Cole sah dem ganzen wütend zu. Selbst wenn es Dämonen waren, dann konnte er nicht ertragen, dass Meagan sie wie Hunde an der Kette hielt. Er war überzeugt davon, dass dieser dünne Strahl aus ihrem Amulett den beiden ihren Willen aufzwang oder sie wenigstens gehorsam machte. Er sah Trisha an und fragte sie, ob er ihr noch etwas zu trinken bringen sollte. Als sie nickte, machte er sich auf den Weg durch den Saal. Er ging so nah es ging an den beiden Dämonen vorbei. Er folgte der schmalen Verbindung mit den Augen und sah, dass sie im Nacken der beiden endete. Er versuchte einen Blick auf diese Stelle zu werfen, aber die beiden hatten Hemden mit so hohen Kragen an, dass er nichts erkennen konnte.  
  
Als Phoebe mit Helen und Peter im Halliwell Manor ankamen, erwartete sie eine überraschte Piper.  
  
"Canterro hat Peters Wagen, und wahrscheinlich sind sie in Gefahr, ich dachte wir laden sie über Nacht zu uns ein." erklärte Phoebe.  
  
Piper nickte. "Gut, das ist kein Problem." Sie führte die beiden erst einmal ins Wohnzimmer und zog Phoebe anschließend in die Küche. "Und was ist mit Cole?" fragte sie.  
  
"Pah, der geht lieber aus." teilte ihr Phoebe immer noch wütend mit. "Er will sich wohl an mir rächen, oder ich weiß nicht." sie ließ sich gefrustet auf einem Stuhl nieder. "Die Gefahr scheint ihm völlig egal zu sein." Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wieso sollte sich das ändern, Phoebe. Gib ihm doch erst einmal etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Es muss ein ziemlicher Schock für ihn sein, das alles zu erfahren, und dafür hält er sich doch ganz gut, oder nicht?"  
  
Phoebe stand seufzend auf. "Ausgehen kann er auf jeden Fall schon wieder." Sie verließ die Küche, um sich um Helen und Peter zu kümmern und lief direkt vor der Tür in Helen hinein, die sie erschrocken anblickte. Wütend starrte Phoebe zurück, hatte sie etwa gelauscht.  
  
"Ich wollte nur fragen wo die Toilette ist." erklärte Helen kleinlaut. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht gehabt, zu lauschen, hatte aber dennoch Teile des Gesprächs mitbekommen.  
  
Phoebe zeigte ihr den Weg und entschied dann, dass die beiden in ihrem Zimmer übernachten konnten. Nachdem Paige eingetroffen war, aßen sie zusammen zu Abend und anschließend half Phoebe Helen dabei, einige ihrer Sachen auszupacken.  
  
Helen sah sich in Phoebes Zimmer um. "Ein schönes Zimmer, und es ist auch ein schönes Haus."  
  
"Danke," Phoebe sah Helen immer noch leicht misstrauisch an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, dass Cole so gut mit ihr befreundet war. Sie fragte sich, was er ihr wohl erzählt hatte.  
  
Helen schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten. "Cole kriegt sich schon wieder ein." teilte sie ihr lächelnd mit. "Ich habe bisher nicht erlebt, dass er sich für jemanden so interessiert hat, wie für dich."  
  
"Trotzdem muss er heute ausgehen." meinte Phoebe unzufrieden.  
  
"Ach, wahrscheinlich ist es nur etwas geschäftliches, und falls nicht... In Seattle ist er ständig mit anderen Frauen ausgegangen, aber wirklich etwas bedeutet hat ihm nie eine davon."  
  
Für Phoebe war es schwierig, sich Cole in Seattle mit anderen Frauen vorzustellen und sie wollte sich auch nicht unbedingt die Mühe machen, dies zu tun.  
  
"Du warst ihm sogar wichtiger, als seine Vergangenheit und das bedeutet schon etwas."  
  
Phoebe lächelte bitter. "Und trotzdem hat er den Umschlag geöffnet."  
  
"Hättest du das nicht auch getan? Also ich schon und er dachte er ist ein Auftragskiller der Mafia. Er wollte dich nicht verletzten, aber er musste Gewissheit haben." versuchte Helen ihn zu verteidigen. Als Phoebe nichts sagte, fuhr sie fort. "Er hat mir erzählt, dass du das bist, nach dem er immer gesucht hat."  
  
Phoebe lächelte, zwar wusste sie dass sie für ihn etwas besonderes war, aber dennoch tat es ihr gut, diese Bestätigung von Helen zu hören. "Ich hoffe er hat das nicht vergessen."  
  
"Bestimmt nicht. Es ist nur alles ein ziemlicher Schock für ihn, auch wenn er versucht es zu vertuschen." Helen lachte. "Naja, es ist sogar ein ziemlicher Schock für mich, also kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es für ihn ist."  
  
Phoebe ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. "Er versteht das alles einfach nicht," meinte sie frustriert.  
  
Helen setzte sich neben sie. "Es ist ja auch alles schwer zu verstehen."  
  
"Er kann nicht verstehen, dass ich ihn töten musste." Sie hatte es im Gefühl, dass Cole Helen davon erzählt hatte.  
  
Helen nickte und bestätigte dadurch Phoebes Theorie. "Naja, wer könnte das schon." Helen sah Phoebe von der Seite an. Sie erschien ihr wie eine Person, die im richtigen Moment hart und zäh sein konnte. Sie selbst konnte sich auch nicht die bizarrste Situation vorstellen, unter der sie es fertig bringen würde, Peter zu töten. Aber Peter war zum Glück auch kein Dämon und sie keine Hexe. "Ich wüsste nicht, ob ich Peter töten könnte, selbst wenn er gerade versuchen würde, einen unschuldigen Menschen zu töten." überlegte sie.  
  
Phoebe wollte wütend vom Bett aufspringen, aber Helen hielt sie zurück, indem sie sie leicht am Arm festhielt. "Ich will das nicht beurteilen."  
  
"Aber du fragst dich, ob es nicht das Richtige gewesen wäre ihn einfach nur aufzuhalten, nicht wahr? Und wenn das anders nicht möglich ist?"  
  
Helen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke so stark wäre ich nicht. Selbst wenn es das einzig mögliche wäre, ihn zu töten, um andere zu retten, dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich das Richtige tun könnte."  
  
Phoebe lächelte schwach . "Sei froh, das du nie in die Situation gekommen bist." Sie seufzte. "Cole glaubt leider immer noch dem Märchen das die Liebe immer siegt. Aber manchmal ist das nicht der Fall, das muss man akzeptieren."  
  
"Naja, ihr seid doch jetzt zusammen, also stimmt es vielleicht doch." gab Helen zu bedenken.  
  
Phoebe stand auf. "Wenn ich nur daran glauben könnte."  
  
Helen sah zu ihr hoch. "Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen?" Als Phoebe nickte, fuhr sie fort. "Ich kenne Cole jetzt über ein Jahr, und er ist, .." Helen suchte nach Worten. "naja eben ziemlich normal. Ich meine er ist nicht gewalttätig oder so. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er mal böse war, und wahllos töten konnte."  
  
Phoebe seufzte. "Das war der Dämon in ihm, wenn er seinen dämonischen Teil zugelassen hat, wenn er die Kontrolle hatte, dann hatte er damit keine Probleme."  
  
Helen nickte, obwohl ihr die Antwort auch nicht weiterhalf. Schweigend packten sie weiter die Sachen aus, wobei Phoebe bei Peters Sachen angekommen war. Als sie Peters Jacke auf den Stuhl legen wollte, wurde ihr auf einmal schummerig. Vorsorglich ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen und ließ ihre Vision kommen. Sie erblickte den Flur vor Coles Wohnung. Vor der Wohnungstür von Helen und Peters Wohnung stand ein Dämon. Er beobachtete den Flur, als Cole und eine Frau um die Ecke kamen. Die Frau kam Phoebe irgendwie bekannt vor, aber sie wusste nicht woher. Sie lachten und unterhielten sich, als sie plötzlich vor dem Dämon standen. Er starrte sie mit einem bösartigen Grinsen an und versetzte der Frau einen Stoß, so dass sie über den gesamten Flur segelte. Dann ergriff er Cole und wollte mit ihm verschwinden. Entsetzt fuhr Phoebe aus ihrer Vision hoch.  
  
Helen sah sie irritiert an. "Was ist?" fragte sie unsicher.  
  
"Dieser Idiot," entfuhr es Phoebe. "Ich habe ihm doch gesagt, dass es gefährlich ist." Wütend begab sie sich nach unten, um ihren Schwestern von der Vision zu erzählen. Helen schaute ihr immer noch verwundert hinterher und fragte sich, ob sie ihr hinterhergehen oder lieber in dem Zimmer bleiben sollte.  
  
Nachdem Trisha von weitem einen ihrer Exkollegen erblickt hatte, beschlossen sie die Veranstaltung zu verlassen. Auf dem Rückweg war Trisha ziemlich leise. "Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich davon erwartet hatte, aber jetzt bin ich irgendwie frustriert." meinte sie nachdenklich.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich produzieren sie dieses Mittel in ihrem unterirdischen Labor und sie hat kein Interesse daran, dass es an die Öffentlichkeit kommt."  
  
"Ja, du hast ja Recht." Sie blickte zu Cole hinüber "Was hast du denn auf dem Gelände gesehen?"  
  
Cole hatte wirklich kein Interesse daran ihr zu erzählen, was er dort gesehen hatte. "Nicht viel, in einem Wald patroullierten Männer mit Waffen, und die Einfahrt war inmitten dieses Waldes."  
  
"Ach ich würde mich dort zu gerne einmal umschauen."  
  
"Das würde ich dir nicht raten. Aber ich könnte dir ja noch einmal die Pläne zeigen, vielleicht kannst du dir ja vorstellen, wie sie das Gebäude geplant haben. Jetzt wo wir wissen, wozu es tatsächlich nützlich ist." Er hielt das für keine schlechte Idee, schließlich hatte Trisha als Chemikerin mehr Ahnung von Einrichtungen mit Laboren und Forschungsräumen als er.  
  
Trisha stimmte begeistert zu, froh an diesem Abend vielleicht doch noch etwas herauszufinden. Sie fuhren kurz bei Coles Zeitung vorbei, um die Notizen abzugeben und machten sich dann auf zu Coles Wohnung.  
  
Als sie in dem Flur vor den Wohnungen ankamen, stand in der Nähe von Peters und Helens Wohnung ein Mann, der Cole auffällig vorkam. Als er ihn von weitem betrachtete, wusste er auch genau warum. Aus seinen Hals ging ein schmaler Faden durch die Luft. Doch bevor er seine Beobachtung noch verarbeiten konnte, war der Dämon schon auf sie zugestürzt und hatte Trisha angegriffen und sie in hohem Bogen durch die Luft den Gang entlang geschleudert. Anschließend blickte der Dämon Cole erkennend an und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem hinterhältigen Lächeln.  
  
In diesem Moment erschien ein Leuchten in der Luft und Phoebe und Paige erschienen direkt hinter dem Wesen. Während die beiden sich auf den Dämon stürzten, fragte sich Cole, wie er ihnen helfen konnte. Er ging auf die Kämpfenden zu, aber ein böser Blick von Phoebe, der eindeutig hieß, 'halt dich hier ja raus', ließ ihn stehenbleiben. Er drehte sich um und schaute zu Trisha, die immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Cole ging zu ihr rüber und half ihr aufzustehen. Sie schien unverletzt zu sein, wirkte aber völlig verwirrt. Während er sich um Trisha kümmerte, beobachtete er weiter die beiden Hexen dabei, wie sie den Dämon vernichtend schlugen. Die ganze Aktion hatte nicht allzu viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, und die Schwestern blickten sich zufrieden an, bevor vor der Tür von Peters Wohnung ein weiterer Dämon erschien.  
  
"Bleibt bloß wo ihr seid," rief Phoebe Cole zu, der sich in ihre Richtung bewegt hatte. Er blieb stehen, und schaute wütend zu ihr rüber. Für was hielt sie sich eigentlich, er wollte ihnen zwar nicht in die Quere kommen, aber so unnütz war er nun auch wieder nicht.  
  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Trisha und wollte trotz der Warnung auf die Schwestern zugehen, als sie den nächsten Dämon auch schon vernichtet hatten. Atemlos standen sie auf dem Flur, bevor der nächste Dämon erschien. "Das gibt es doch nicht." jammerte Paige und begann den neuen Dämon anzugreifen. Obwohl es sich bei den Angreifern nicht um besonders kampfstarke mächtige Dämonen handelte, machte es den beiden einige Mühe sie zu vernichten.  
  
Cole lehnte sich unterdessen an die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Körper. Er hatte beschlossen, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um mit Phoebe über seine Kampffähigkeiten zu diskutieren, daher beobachtete er fasziniert den dünnen Faden, der bei jedem der Dämonen aus dem Nacken hervortrat. Er hatte so seine Theorie, warum ein Dämon nach dem nächsten erschien. "Ich denke wir sollten hier verschwinden." rief er den Schwestern zu, nachdem sie den dritte Dämon vernichtet hatten und ein vierter erschien. "Immer wenn ihr einen vernichtet habt, kommt ein nächster."  
  
"Aber wie kann das sein." brachte Phoebe Wort für Wort zwischen ihren Schlägen und Tritten hervor.  
  
"Ich habe zwar keine magischen Kräfte, aber ich denke sie sind miteinander verbunden, und wenn die Verbindung unterbrochen wird, kommt der nächste vorbei." versuchte er es ihnen zu erklären.  
  
Paige sah ihre Schwester ratlos an. "Vielleicht hat er Recht," meinte sie. "Ich habe langsam die Nase voll mich gegen diese Idioten zur Wehr zu setzen. Lass uns Cole und diese Frau schnappen und von hier verschwinden."  
  
Phoebe nickte und sie begaben sich in Coles Richtung. Als dieser sich umblickte, bemerkte er, dass Trisha verschwunden war. Er fragte sich, ob er ihr den Flur runter folgen sollte, aber er ging davon aus, dass sie bereits vor dem Gebäude angelangt war.  
  
Als kurze Zeit später Phoebe und Paige bei ihm angekommen waren und den Dämon vernichtet hatten, ergriff Paige die kurze Kampfpause und ergriff Phoebes und Coles Hand. "Wo ist deine Freundin?" fragte sie und blickte sich kurz um, als erneut ein Dämon erschien.  
  
"Ich denke sie ist abgehauen. Bring uns bloß hier weg." teilte ihr Cole mit, und Paige ließ sich das nicht zwei mal sagen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kamen sie im Halliwell Manor an. Piper schaute sie bestürzt an. "Ist alles in Ordnung, ich hätte doch besser mitkommen sollen." meinte sie und sah Leo böse an, der die Meinung vertreten hatte, dass eine der Hexen zu Hause bleiben sollte, falls ein Dämonenangriff bevorstand.  
  
Erschöpft ließ sich Paige auf dem Sofa nieder. "Es war nicht nur ein Dämon sondern vier." Teilte sie Piper mit. "Schön einer nach dem anderen."  
  
Phoebe setzte sich neben Paige. "Ich hatte es mir auch leichter vorgestellt." wütend starrte sie Cole an. "Ich hatte dir gleich gesagt, dass sie dich suchen."  
  
"Moment mal, sie warteten vor Peters Tür, dass sie mich entdeckt haben war völlig zufällig."  
  
"Na und? Sie haben es jedenfalls getan, wenn wir nicht da gewesen wären, dann wärst du jetzt in Canterros Gefangenschaft oder sogar tot."  
  
Er sah sie lächelnd an. "Keine Sorge, das Privileg mich zu töten überlasse ich dir."  
  
Sie sah ihn verbittert an. "Darum habe ich nie gebeten und ich hätte auch gut darauf verzichten können."  
  
Cole merkte, dass er zu weit gegangen war und erklärte ruhig. "Es ist doch nichts weiter passiert."  
  
Phoebe lächelte bösartig und meinte zuckersüß, "aber es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass wir dein Date ruiniert haben."  
  
"Das glaube ich dir gerne." entgegnete er und ein Lächeln flog über sein Gesicht.  
  
Inzwischen war Peter neben Cole getreten und nutzte die Gesprächspause, um erschrocken zu fragen. "Diese .. Wesen waren vor unserer Tür, waren sie auch in unserer Wohnung?"  
  
"Sie kamen jedenfalls aus der Richtung." teilte Cole ihm trocken mit.  
  
"Ob sie wohl alles ganz gelassen haben?" fragte Peter entsetzt.  
  
"Das sind keine Einbrecher, das sind Dämonen" erklärte Paige ihm. "Die interessieren sich nicht für eure Wertsachen. Seid lieber froh, dass ihr nicht dort ward."  
  
Helen hatte unterdessen für die beiden etwas zu trinken aus der Küche geholt und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. "Das sind wir auch." erklärte sie angespannt.  
  
Leo wandte sich unterdessen an Paige. "Wie hast du das gemeint, dass die Dämonen hintereinander angriffen?"  
  
Paige zuckte mit den Schultern "Ich weiß auch nicht wie sie das fertig gebracht haben, aber immer wenn einer tot war, dann erschien der nächste."  
  
Cole stöhnte. "Ich habe es euch doch erklärt, selbst wenn ich kein mächtiger Dämon mehr bin, nachdenken kann ich immer noch. Und ich habe gesagt, dass die Kerle miteinander verbunden waren."  
  
"Und wie sollte das gehen?" fragte Phoebe skeptisch.  
  
"Na durch dieses dünne Band, das aus ihrem Nacken kommt."  
  
Paige und Phoebe sahen ihn zweifelnd an. "Band? Also ich habe kein Band gesehen. Du etwa Paige?" Auch Paige schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Er kam ja auch aus dem Nacken dieser Wesen, und ihr ward selten hinter ihm, und überhaupt, wahrscheinlich ward ihr zu sehr mit eurem Kampf beschäftigt."  
  
"Band, also ich hätte so etwas gesehen, und ich habe auch noch nie von so etwas gehört." meinte Phoebe selbstsicher.  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen, dass ich lüge?" fuhr Cole sie wütend an.  
  
"Nein, dass du dir das nur einbildest."  
  
"Nur weil du es nicht kennst, muss ich es mir nicht gleich eingebildet haben. Es war ein dünner Faden, ein Strahl, genau wie aus dem Siegel in diesen Käfig oder heute bei den Leibwächtern von Meagan Canterro."  
  
Phoebe sah ihn alarmiert an. "Welche Leibwächter bei Meagan Canterro?"  
  
"Ich war heute bei einer Presseveranstaltung von Meagan Canterro, und da waren auch diese Bodyguards ..."  
  
"Du warst heute bei den Canterros?" Phoebe sah ihn völlig ungläubig an, sie verstand nicht, wie er sich dermaßen in Gefahr begeben konnte, und es machte ihr Angst. "Bist du lebensmüde oder einfach nur dumm. Was wolltest du denn da?"  
  
"Es war völlig harmlos, Jared Canterro war nicht da, und unter den ganzen Presseleuten wäre ich ihm sowieso nicht aufgefallen."  
  
"Und hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt?"  
  
"Wieso gelohnt? Ich wollte Trisha nur einen Gefallen tun."  
  
"Trisha Raymond? Du warst mit Trisha Raymond da? Was hast du ihr erzählt?"  
  
"Nichts, was sollte ich ihr denn erzählten? Sie hat schon genug Probleme mit ihrem Gedächtnisverlust."  
  
"Ach die Arme."  
  
"Vielleicht solle ich mich mal bei ihr melden, und fragen wie es ihre geht." überlegte sich Cole.  
  
"Das machen wir später schon." teilte ihm Paige mit und fragte neugierig. "Jetzt erklär uns nur noch mal, was du mit diesem Band meinst."  
  
Cole erzählte ihnen, wie aus dem Nacken der Dämonen ein fast durchsichtiger Faden bis in die Kette mit dem Symbol von Meagan Canterro geführt hatte. "Sie hielt sie wie an einer Kette," meinte er angewidert.  
  
Piper wandte sich an Leo. "Hast du nicht gesagt, dass man mit dem Siegel Magie leiten kann?"  
  
Cole nickte. "Ja, und so wie es scheint, ist es auch möglich damit Dämonen zu leiten." er sah sie nachdenklich an. "Könnt ihr es nicht irgendwie durchtrennen, mit einer magischen Schere oder was weiß ich."  
  
Piper blickte zweifelnd zu ihm. "Also Dämonen freilassen gehört eigentlich nicht zu unserer Aufgabe."  
  
"Na toll. Ihr müsstet doch nur die Kette zertrennen." meinte Cole missmutig. "Diese Frau hat sie gehalten, wie .. wie Hunde."  
  
"Eben, stell dir mal vor es wären Kampfhunde, und die würde man dann einfach so frei rumlaufen lassen." erklärte ihm Paige.  
  
"Das wäre mir lieber, als dass ein gemeingefährliches Weib sie ganz nach ihrem Belieben auf die Leute hetzen kann. Von ihrem Mann ganz zu schweigen."  
  
Piper seufzte. "Ich kann ja mal gucken, ob ich oben irgendetwas zu dem Thema finde." meinte sie und ging die Treppe hinauf. Phoebe und Leo folgten ihr und Paige und Cole beschlossen unterdessen, kurz bei Trisha vorbei zu schauen.  
  
Paige orbte sie in die Nähe des Hauses und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Trishas Wohnung.  
  
"Ich stelle es mir schon praktisch vor, wenn man sich so fortbewegen kann." stellte Cole fest.  
  
Paige zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist nicht übel, aber man muss auch aufpassen, dass niemand etwas davon mitbekommt."  
  
"Wieso hast du eigentlich behauptet, ich konnte das nicht?" fragte sie Cole.  
  
"Weil ich meine Fortbewegungsweise beim besten Willen nicht mit deiner ex- dämonischen vergleichen will." meinte sie schnippisch.  
  
"Sicher, wie konnte ich auch nur wagen, dies zu tun." erwiderte er ironisch.  
  
Paige blieb stehen und sah ihn abschätzend an. "Weißt du was Cole, auch wenn du jetzt ein Mensch bist. Du warst einmal ein Dämon und hast zahllose hilflose Menschen, Hexen und wen weiß ich nicht noch umgebracht. Das solltest du nicht vergessen."  
  
"Vielen Dank, dass du mich daran erinnerst." meinte er sarkastisch und fasste ihr kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. "Ich bin wirklich froh darüber, dass es jemanden wie dich gibt, der mich immer daran erinnern wird, falls ich es wagen sollte es je zu vergessen."  
  
"Nichts zu danken." meinte sie kühl und hob ihre Schulter, um seine Hand abzuschütteln. Den Rest des Wegs hatte keiner von beiden Lust, etwas zu sagen.  
  
Als sie vor Trishas Tür angekommen waren, klingelte Cole, aber niemand öffnete die Tür. Er versuchte es erneut und in der Ferne hörten sie, wie ein Hund bellte und leise Schritte sich der Tür näherten.  
  
"Trisha" rief Cole und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. "Ich bin's nur."  
  
Trisha öffnete die Tür und starrte Paige düster an, während Sparky auf den Flur gelaufen war und die beiden Besucher wütend ankläffte.  
  
Paige kniete sich hin und versuchte den Hund zu streicheln, doch der wuselte wild in der Gegend herum und hörte nicht auf zu bellen.  
  
"Geht es dir gut?" wandte Cole sich unterdessen an Trisha.  
  
Sie nickte "Dieser Mann, was wollte er von dir? War es wegen Canterro?"  
  
Cole nickte. "Ja ich fürchte schon. Aber wir haben ihn erledigt."  
  
"Er ist doch nicht tot oder?" fragte sie besorgt.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht, wo denkst du hin." log Cole ohne Skrupel. "Aber du siehst jetzt doch ein, dass es zu gefährlich ist, und du dich besser da raushältst."  
  
"Ja sicher, aber diese Frau, ich meine nicht sie." Sie deutete auf Paige, die sich immer noch mit dem Hund beschäftigte, der langsam zutraulich geworden war. "Die andere, ich glaube ich habe sie schon mal gesehen, an dem Tag, an dem ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe."  
  
Cole sah sich gezwungen ihr zu erklären, dass Phoebe dort gewesen war, um sie vor Canterros Leuten zu beschützen. Trisha nahm diese Informationen gelassen hin, betrachtete Cole anschließend aber mit einem skeptischen Blick. Sie meinte, dass sie dringend in die Küche zurück müsse und rief ihren Hund. Nachdem sie sich kurz verabschiedet hatten, schloß sie die Tür und Paige orbte Cole und sich zurück ins Halliwell Manor. Während Paige nach oben zu ihren Schwestern ging, setzte sich Cole zu Peter und Helen ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Auf dem Dachboden hatten Phoebe und Piper unterdessen einen Hinweis darauf gefunden, dass es eine magische Verbindung zwischen einem Auftraggeber und seinem Untergebenen geben konnte, und das diese mit Hilfe von magischen Siegeln übertragen werden konnte. Der Befehlsgeber verfügte über das Sendesymbol und der Befehlsempfänger über das Empfangssymbol.  
  
"Hat Cole irgendwas davon erwähnt, wie das Symbol bei den Dämonen aussah?" fragte Piper.  
  
Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht das ich wüsste, aber du kannst ja fragen. Wo ist er denn?"  
  
"Unten." teilte ihr Paige mit.  
  
"Habt ihr die liebe Trisha getroffen." fragte sie sarkastisch.  
  
"Ja, ihr geht es gut, und sie hat zum Glück nichts übernatürliches mitbekommen. Sie denkt es waren Schläger von Canterro, was ja auch irgendwie stimmt." überlegte Paige und wandte sich anschließend an Phoebe "Und Cole ist ihr jetzt nicht mehr ganz geheuer, denke ich, also darum musst du dir keine Sorgen mehr machen."  
  
"Habe ich auch nie." meinte Phoebe bestimmt.  
  
"Hm, das hörte sich vor kurzem aber noch ganz anders an." Wandte Piper ein und beschäftigte sich dann wieder mit dem Buch. "Hier steht das man eine Athame mit einem Zauberspruch aufladen kann, dann hat sie die Macht, diese Verbindung zu kappen."  
  
Die Vorstellung, Dämonen damit wieder ihre Freiheit wiederzugeben, gefiel keiner der Schwestern, aber sie unter der Kontrolle von den Canterros zu sehen war wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer. Sie machten sich an die Arbeit und bereiteten die Athame vor.  
  
Anschließend beschlossen sie, schlafen zu gehen. Helen und Peter hatten sich schon in Phoebes Zimmer zurückgezogen und Phoebe und Paige verschwanden in Paiges Zimmer.  
  
Piper brachte Cole einige Decken, damit er es sich unten gemütlich machen konnte. Da sie ihn allein antraf, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, um kurz mit ihm zu reden. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und blickte ihn ernst an. "Ich verstehe nicht, was dein Problem ist Cole, aber wage es ja nicht Phoebe noch einmal weh zu tun."  
  
"Mein Problem ist, dass sie mich umgebracht hat." Erklärte er ihr trocken.  
  
"Du lebst doch noch, wieso reitest du dann so darauf herum?"  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht auf sie verlassen, ich weiß schließlich nicht, ob sie mich nicht wieder bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit fallen lassen würde."  
  
"Sie hätte dich niemals bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit fallen gelassen, das kannst du mir glauben. Sie stand dir viel zu lange zur Seite, bis es fast zu spät für sie war und für uns auch."  
  
"Ja sicher und für die ganze Welt, ich weiß." erklärte Cole ironisch und lächelte sie an. "Mit dir kann ich nicht darüber sprechen, du bist nicht objektiv."  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Piper empört.  
  
"Ist doch eindeutig, du wolltest mich schließlich auch töten." erklärte er selbstsicher.  
  
Piper schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, es erschien ihr sinnlos, mit ihm über dieses Thema zu sprechen, sollten Phoebe und Cole ihre Probleme doch untereinander ausmachen. "Bitte, euer Problem." meinte sie schroff und ging in ihr Zimmer. 


	37. Kapitel 37

37. Kapitel  
  
Es war schon Kurz nach Mitternacht, und Phoebe konnte nicht schlafen. Sie warf sie von der einen auf die andere Seite.  
  
"Kannst du nicht schlafen?" wisperte Paige ihr daraufhin zu.  
  
Phoebe seufzte. "Nein, ich weiß auch nicht, mir geht so viel im Kopf herum."  
  
"Was denn?" fragte Paige.  
  
"Ach wegen Canterro" begann sie lasch zu erklären. "Naja und auch wegen Cole." gab sie zu.  
  
"Geh doch zu ihm und rede mit ihm, er ist schließlich unten." schlug Paige vor.  
  
Phoebe drehte sich zur Seite. "Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das gerade will." Sie schwieg eine Weile und dachte an etwas, was sie schon immer gewundert hatte. Als sie damals nicht gewusst hatte, ob sie Cole heiraten soll, hatte sie ihre "Ichs" herbeigezaubert. Sie verstand, warum ihr älteres Ich ihr nichts hatte erzählen wollen, aber warum um Gottes Willen hatte sie nur für Cole ihr Leben geopfert. Sie hatte doch wissen müssen, dass er die Quelle war und ihr noch unsagbar weh tun würde. Er war es doch nicht wert gewesen, oder doch? Hatte die ältere Phoebe gehofft, dass sie ihn retten könnte? Sie starrte an die Decke. Hätte sie es versuchen müssen? Wäre dann alles anders verlaufen? Sie wandte sich vorsichtig wieder an Paige. "Meinst du ich habe mich immer richtig verhalten, ich meine früher in Bezug auf Cole."  
  
"Natürlich, lass dir von ihm ja nichts gegenteiliges einreden, er weiß doch noch nicht mal um was es geht." erklärte Paige wütend.  
  
"Ja ich weiß aber trotzdem, hätte ich ihm helfen können? Hätten wir es nicht wenigstens versuchen können, ihn von der Quelle zu befreien?" fragte sie zögerlich.  
  
"Blödsinn. Es war unmöglich, ganz davon abgesehen dass er uns wochenlang belogen und betrogen hat, hat er dich noch nicht einmal um Hilfe gebeten."  
  
"Vielleicht konnte er es nicht." murmelte Phoebe nachdenklich. "Und als wir es wussten hätten wir da nicht ..."  
  
"Phoebe hör auf mit dem Unsinn! Das bringt doch nichts." unterbrach Paige sie wütend.  
  
Phoebe seufzte, Paige hatte ja recht, und trotzdem. "Und später, ich meine selbst du hast probiert ihn von seinen dämonischen Kräften zu befreien. Und was habe ich getan?"  
  
"Also das war ja nun der totale Reinfall. Und nein, ich denke nicht, dass du etwas falsch gemacht hast, es war ganz allein seine Schuld, dass er wieder böse geworden ist." bekräftigte Paige. "Mach dir darüber doch keine Gedanken."  
  
"Das finde ich ja auch, da gibt es nur diesen kleinen winzigen Zweifel," gab sie kleinlaut zu. "Aber den werde ich schon wieder los." Sie legte sich erneut auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Sie spürte, dass diese Gedanken schon immer in ihr geschlummert hatten, sie sie nur nie zugelassen hatte. Denn sie hatte an sich denken müssen, um diesen Albtraum zu überleben. Sie hatte in ihrer Lage nur die Chance gehabt, ein neues Leben zu beginnen, davon war sie überzeugt.  
  
Dennoch ging ihr Coles Traum nicht aus dem Kopf, wenn er wahr war, hatte sie dann wirklich immer das richtige getan? War ihre harten Zurückweisung mit Schuld daran, dass er sich wieder dem Bösen zugewandt hatte? Aber sie hatte ihn schließlich nicht darum gebeten, aus dem Wasteland zurückzukommen, ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatte ihm schon dort erklärte, dass es aus war zwischen ihnen. Doch hätte er es nicht getan, dann hätte sie dieser Hexenjäger erschossen. Das Ganze war einfach zu verworren.  
  
Aber warum sollte sie sich heute noch Gedanken darüber machen, wer was hätte tun können oder lieber nicht. Die Vergangenheit war genau das, vergangen, unveränderlich. Und all das hieß doch nicht zwangsläufig, dass sie ihm wieder den Laufpass geben würde, wenn Probleme auftreten würden. Sie versuchte schließlich auch ihm wieder zu vertrauen, also konnte er das auch. Doch wäre sie stark genug, ihm zu helfen, wenn er wieder dämonische Probleme hätte, sie wusste es einfach nicht. Sie hoffte es, aber sicher war sie sich nicht. Auf der einen Seite, wusste sie, dass sie ohne ihn leben konnte, aber auf der anderen Seite wusste sie auch, wie es wirklich war. Sie hatte einmal gedacht, wenn er nur weg wäre, dann könnte sie zufrieden ein neues Leben beginnen, aber so einfach war es dann doch nicht gewesen. Sie hatte es sich zwar nicht eingestanden, aber sie hatte ihn immer vermisst. All die anderen Männer, mit denen sie aus gewesen waren, hatten das nicht ausfüllen können. Sie konnte zwar ohne ihn leben, aber wirklich glücklich würde sie nie damit werden.  
  
Peter, der unterdessen ebenfalls nicht schlafen konnte, beschloss, nach unten zu gehen, um sich noch etwas zu trinken zu holen. Er sah kopfschüttelnd zu Helen hinüber, die im Gegensatz zu ihm friedlich schlief. In diesem Hexenhaus konnte er einfach keinen Schlaf finden, dachte er missmutig.  
  
Als er die Treppe hinunterstieg sah er, dass im Wohnzimmer noch Licht brannte. Er schaute vorsichtig durch die Tür und sah Cole dort sitzen, der ebenfalls nicht schlafen konnte. "Du schläfst hier?" fragte er ihn überrascht, als er ins Zimmer trat.  
  
"Wo soll ich denn sonst schlafen? Bei mir zu Hause warten leider Dämonen auf mich."  
  
"Wem sagst du das." erklärte Peter genervt.  
  
Als auch Phoebe keine Hoffnung sah, entweder eine Lösung für ihr Problem, oder wenigstens Schlaf zu finden, verließ sie leise das Zimmer und schlich die Treppe herunter. Sie redete sich ein, dass sie noch kurz in die Küche wollte, aber im Grunde hatte sie ein anderes Ziel. Als sie fast unten angekommen war, hörte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer Stimmen. Es waren Peter und Cole, die sich unterhielten. Obwohl sie nicht vorhatte, zu lauschen, blieb sie auf der Treppe stehen und hörte ihnen zu.  
  
Peter hatte sich unterdessen neben Cole niedergelassen und warf ihm von der Seite einen Blick zu. "Warum schläfst du nicht bei deiner Freundin oben?"  
  
"Ihr blockiert ihr Zimmer, hast du das vergessen?" erklärte ihm Cole ruhig.  
  
"Und das ist der einzige Grund?"  
  
"Vermutlich, schwer zu sagen." Da Cole keine Lust hatte, über dieses Thema zu reden, wechselte er es. "Und Helen hat keine Probleme, in diesem Hexenhaus zu schlafen."  
  
"Nein, anscheinend nicht. Sie stört es jedenfalls nicht, in eurem ehemaligem Ehebett zu schlafen." Peter lachte.  
  
Cole ging darauf nicht ein und meinte "Weißt du, als ich erfahren habe, dass ich hier mal gewohnt habe, konnte ich das gar nicht glauben. Ich meine ich war schließlich Rechtsanwalt und dann hatte ich es nötig, hier zu wohnen?"  
  
"So schlimm ist es hier ja auch nicht."  
  
"Aber zusammen mit ihren Schwestern und ihrem Schwager? Ich meine, Phoebe hatte mir erzählt, dass dieser Leo Arzt ist und ich fand es schon komisch, dass ein gutverdienender Arzt hier zusammen mit allen andern in einem Haus wohnt, so groß ist es ja nun auch wieder nicht."  
  
"Hätte mich auch verwundert, aber dieser Leo ist schließlich kein Arzt, was ist er überhaupt?" fragte Peter neugierig.  
  
"Keine Ahnung so eine Art Engel oder Aufpasser oder was weiß ich."  
  
"Na dann kann er sich eine eigene Wohnung natürlich nicht leisten. Was meinst du, werden sie nach geretteten Menschen oder nach erlegten Dämonen bezahlt?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich tun sie es alle aus reiner Nächstenliebe." meinte Cole sarkastisch.  
  
"Wie nobel." erklärte Peter und fuhr dann fort. "Naja, wenigstens verstehen sich hier alle, allein die Überlegung, dass ich zusammen mit Helens Schwester wohnen müsste, der blanke Horror." Peter schüttelte sich.  
  
Cole lachte, Peter und Helens Schwester konnten sich überhaupt nicht ausstehen, und ihren arroganten Mann hasste er bis aufs Blut. "Und dann noch mit deinem dämlichen Schwager."  
  
"Grausam." meinte Peter entsetzt. "Aber ich kann mir auch gar nicht vorstellen, dass du hier mal gewohnt hast."  
  
"Solange du dir nur das nicht vorstellen kannst."  
  
"Bei dem anderen versuche ich es erst gar nicht erst." erklärte ihm Peter.  
  
"Aber für dich müsste doch eigentlich ein Traum in Erfüllung gehen, schließlich kenne ich keinen größeren Science Fiction Fan als dich. Und jetzt bist du mitten drin."  
  
"Ich schätze darauf könnte ich liebend gerne verzichten, außerdem wäre diese Art von Film eher Mystery. Und in Filmen kann man wenigstens nicht sterben. Nenn mich langweilig, aber ich hänge an meinem Leben." stellte Peter nüchtern fest.  
  
"Tot heißt hier auch nicht gleich tot, nimm dir ein Beispiel an mir, ich bin auch schon mindestens zwei mal wieder auferstanden."  
  
"Das beruhigt mich ungemein, aber wer weiß ob das bei mir auch funktioniert, denn ich bin schließlich nur ein unbedeutender Mensch."  
  
Cole lachte. "Und das nervt dich ungemein, oder?"  
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen, wenn schon so etwas in meinem Leben passiert, dann will ich der strahlende Held sein, der alle wunderhübschen Frauen vor dem Bösen bewahrt." erklärte Peter frustriert.  
  
"Was soll ich denn sagen, ich bin der Antiheld, der irre Massenmörder, der einfach nicht sterben will."  
  
"Tja und ich bin der arme Trottel, den alle beschützen müssen, das ist der reine Horror."  
  
"Was du nicht sagst." meinte Cole, wobei ihm einfiel. "Aber du hast schon recht, es nervt mich unglaublich, wie von oben herab sie mit mir umgegangen sind, nur weil ich nicht irgendwelche dämlichen Kräfte habe."  
  
Peter sah ihn fragend an, und er erklärte es ihm. "Ich meine in dem Flur vor unseren Wohnungen, sie haben diese Dämonen bekämpft und wenn ich es nur gewagt habe, mich zu nähern, hat Phoebe mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich lieber wegbleiben soll. Als ob ich ihnen sonst nur in der Quere gekommen wäre, also so unfähig bin ich ja nun auch wieder nicht." erklärte er wütend.  
  
"Da hat die gute Phoebe wohl deinen männlichen Stolz verletzt was?" erklärte Peter amüsiert und wurde dann ernst. "Ich bin ja nun nicht gerade ein Fan von ihr, aber sie hatte Angst um dich, das war doch eindeutig. Da ist ihr Verhalten verständlich."  
  
"Na toll, solange ich schön mache was sie will, retten sie mich auch." meinte Cole sarkastisch. "Nur falls ich je wage etwas gegen ihren Willen zu tun, dann sieht die Sache ganz anders aus."  
  
"Wirst du jetzt nicht etwas unfair?"  
  
"Findest du?" Cole dachte darüber nach. "Selbst wenn, jedenfalls bin ich nicht so hilflos, dass sie auf mich aufpassen muss. Bloß weil ich keine übernatürlichen Kräfte habe ... mehr habe."  
  
"Hättest du sie gerne wieder?" fragte Peter neugierig. "Deine dämonischen Kräfte meine ich."  
  
"Keine Ahnung, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es so war. Wozu sie überhaupt nützlich waren." Cole dachte darüber nach. "Sicher es ist schon verlockend, sich vorzustellen, dass man die Macht hat, alles zu erreichen und zu bekommen, was man will, ohne viel Mühe oder lange Diskussion." Aber er hatte schließlich nicht das bekommen, was er wirklich wollte, also wozu war das ganze dann gut?  
  
"Das wäre nicht zu verachten," meinte Peter unterdessen. "Also ich würde nicht nein sagen. Solange ich niemanden umbringen muss, obwohl, vielleicht gewöhnt man sich daran."  
  
"Ach, meinst du?" Cole sah seinen Freund skeptisch an, der fröhlich grinste. "Also dafür turnt es mich nicht genug an, mir vorzustellen, Macht über Menschen zu haben, oder dass jemand vor mir vor Angst erzittert. Obwohl bei dem Mistkerl Canterro hätte ich nichts dagegen."  
  
"Meinst du die Leute haben vor Angst vor dir gezittert." Peter konnte sein Lachen kaum zurückhalten. "Also es tut mir Leid, aber das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen."  
  
"Ich kann dir versichern ich sah zum Fürchten aus." versuchte Cole ihn zu überzeugen.  
  
"Darth Maul ohne Hörner, also ich weiß nicht recht." Peter konnte diese Vorstellung nicht ernst nehmen, und fing wieder an zu lachen.  
  
"Wie schön, dass wenigstens du darüber lachen kannst."  
  
Phoebe stand immer noch auf der Treppe und fragte sich, was sie tun sollte. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie hinter ihr die Luft vibrierte. Ein Dämon erschien und schaute zufrieden zu seinem Opfer herunter. Phoebe bemerkte erst, dass etwas hinter ihr war, als der Dämon sie von hinten ergriff und ihr seine Hand gegen die Schläfe drückte. Diese Bewegung versetzte ihr einen Schlag, der sie mit einem leichten Stöhnen ohnmächtig zu Boden fallen ließ.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer stand Cole alarmiert auf. Er hatte einen dumpfen Laut vernommen und spürte, dass irgendetwas geschehen war. Peter sah ihn verwundert an und wollte schon fragen, was los war, als Cole ihn mit einer Handbewegung davon abhielt und in den Flur trat. Peter folgte ihm und zum Entsetzen beider stand auf der Treppe ein Dämon, der eine ohnmächtige Phoebe in seinem Arm hielt. Er starrte Cole angstvoll an und schimmerte blitzschnell mit ihr davon.  
  
Cole starrte auf die Stelle, auf der die beiden gerade eben noch gestanden hatten, er wollte nicht glauben, was er eben gesehen hatte.  
  
"Er hat sie einfach mitgenommen. Sie hat sich gar nicht gewehrt" erklärte Peter verwundert.  
  
"Sie war ja auch ohnmächtig." fuhr Cole ihn an und rief dann. "Hey, ihr mächtigen Hexen, ein Dämon hat gerade Phoebe entführt, während ihr einfach seelenruhig geschlafen habt."  
  
Als alle sich im Flur versammelt hatten, sah Piper Cole ängstlich an und fragte. "Was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert?"  
  
"Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, ich habe einen Laut gehört und als wir auf den Flur kamen, da stand ein Dämon auf der Treppe und hatte Phoebe auf dem Arm, die sich nicht gerührt hat. Als er uns sah, ist er sofort verschwunden." Teilte Cole ihnen mit, und Peter nickte zur Bestätigung.  
  
"Und du konntest nichts mehr unternehmen?" fragte Piper argwöhnisch.  
  
"Was sollte ich denn tun? Ich hatte keine Chance, es ging alles so schnell." Selbst ohne magische Kräfte, hätte er versucht, Phoebe zu helfen, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wie. Aber der Dämon war einfach zu schnell verschwunden.  
  
"Wie sah der Dämon denn aus?" fragte Paige und schaute Cole erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, komisch, nicht ganz menschlich."  
  
"Was ist das denn für eine Beschreibung, wie soll uns das weiter helfen." fuhr sie ihn frustriert an.  
  
"Ich habe ihn nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gesehen." versuchte Cole sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Zu was bist du überhaupt noch gut?" meinte Paige ärgerlich und frustriert darüber, dass er ihrer Schwester nicht geholfen hatte. "Früher warst du wenigstens Dämonenexperte."  
  
"Tut mir wirklich Leid, Paige, aber da musst du dich bei der 'Es-wurde- entschieden' Stelle beschweren, dass sie mir auch meine Dämonenkenntnisse nehmen mussten."  
  
Paige bedachten ihn mit einem spöttischen Blick.  
  
"Und überhaupt, warum willst du wissen, welcher Gattung dieser Dämon angehörte, wir wissen doch, dass er einer von Canterros Hündchen war." erklärte er ihr aufgebracht.  
  
Piper sah Cole nachdenklich an "Was hatte Phoebe hier überhaupt zu suchen?"  
  
"Sie wollte zu ihm, weil er es geschafft hat, ihr einzureden, dass sie sich früher falsch verhalten hat." meinte Paige ärgerlich.  
  
"Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee, und bei mir war sie jedenfalls nicht." erklärte Cole wütend.  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon und alle starrten sich erstaunt an. Piper ging zögerlich zu dem Apparat und nahm den Hörer ab. Zu ihrer nicht allzu großen Verwunderung, war es Jared Canterro, der ihr mitteilte, dass er ihre Schwester gefangen hielt. "Woher wussten sie, wo wir zu finden sind." fragte sie ihn angstvoll.  
  
"Oh, der Waschlappen Deacon hat mir etwas in der Richtung erzählt, bevor ich seinem Gedächtnis den Garaus gemacht habe. Er faselte etwas davon, dass sie seine Frau gefangen hätten, obwohl ich mir das bei ihnen gar nicht vorstellen kann." Er lachte. "Einer meiner Dämonen hat mir dann etwas von dem guten Balthasar erzählt und ich habe zwei und zwei zusammengezählt. Ich bin ein kluges Köpfchen, wissen sie, im Gegensatz zu den Versagern Deacon und Fleisher, aber die sind ja auch mit einem goldenen Löffel im Mund geboren." Seine Stimmer klang zornig, aber er bekam sich schnell wieder in den Griff. "Auf jeden Fall will ich den Dämon. Wenn er seine kleine Hexe wiederhaben will, dann soll er zu meinem Haus in der Stadt kommen."  
  
Bevor Piper noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte er aufgelegt. Sie blickt wie betäubt auf den tutenden Hörer in ihrer Hand.  
  
"Was ist los?" fragte Paige sie alarmiert und schaute ihre Schwester sorgenvoll an.  
  
"Es war Canterro, er hat Phoebe." erklärte Piper leise und schaute dann zu Cole rüber. "Wenn wir sie retten wollen, dann sollst du zu seinem Haus in der Stadt kommen."  
  
Cole sah sie nachdenklich an und nickte dann. "Wenn das die einzige Chance ist, gehe ich natürlich hin."  
  
"Quatsch," meinte Paige, "Du kannst dich noch nicht einmal verteidigen."  
  
"Ihr auch nicht, schließlich wirkt bei Canterro keine Magie." erinnerte Cole sie.  
  
"Aber wir haben viel mehr Erfahrung in diesen Dingen."  
  
"Und ich hatte mal Erfahrung darin. Aber bitte, ich reiße mich auch nicht darum zu Canterro zu gehen, also wenn ihr einen besseren Plan habt, ich höre."  
  
Paige und Piper sahen sich ratlos an. "Ohne Magie fällt mir im Moment nichts ein."  
  
"Aber hier habt ihr doch eure Kräfte," erklärte Cole und sah ihre zweifelnden Blicke. "Ihr reitet immer darauf herum, dass ich nichts kann, aber was könnt ihr überhaupt, wenn ihr noch nicht einmal eure Schwester befreien könnt."  
  
"Wir brauchen nur etwas Zeit, um uns etwas zu überlegen, und es bringt nichts, wenn du dich ihm stellst, du hast keine Chance, sie zu befreien."  
  
"Vielleicht fällt mir dort ja irgendwas ein. Und außerdem hält er mich für einen mächtigen Dämon."  
  
"Er wird schnell begreifen, dass du keiner bist, und dann bist du nichts mehr für ihn wert, und Phoebe auch nicht. Nein, du bleibst lieber hier, wir finden schon einen Weg, haben wir bisher doch immer." Versuchte Piper sich Mut zuzureden und ging mit Paige und Leo auf den Dachboden. Oben angekommen, versuchten sie zu überlegen, was jetzt zu tun war.  
  
Die drei anderen standen immer noch im Flur und begaben sich schließlich ins Wohnzimmer. Cole war wütend, dass man sie ausgeschlossen hatte. Er blickte missmutig Peter an. "Ihr seid doch mit dem Wagen hier, oder nicht?"  
  
"Ja, wieso?" Peter ahnte schreckliches. "Komm ja nicht auf komische Gedanken, die zwei regeln das schon."  
  
"Ha, da habe ich meine Zweifel. Komm schon Peter, du musst mich nur zu dem Haus von Canterro bringen, den Rest regele ich schon alleine."  
  
"Spinnst du? Sie haben Recht, gegen Canterro hast du keine Chance." fuhr Helen ihn an.  
  
Cole sah auf den Tisch und nahm den Energieballhandschuh in die Hand. "Er weiß doch nicht, dass ich kein Superdämon bin, er hat sicher Angst vor mir und will verhandeln." Als er die skeptischen Blicke seiner Freunde sah, fügte er hinzu. "Er denkt doch ich kann seinen Bann überwinden, also wird er mit mir reden. Ich habe größere Chancen etwas zu erreichen, als die machtlosen Hexen da oben."  
  
"Ich halte das für keine gute Idee." erklärte Peter unglücklich.  
  
"Aber ich, und um mich geht es doch hier oder nicht? Nun los, Peter, tu mir den Gefallen. Wenn du es nicht tust, dann kann ich mir auch ein Taxi rufen." sagte Cole und ging zielstrebig auf das Telefon zu.  
  
Peter sah Helen fragend an. "Lass es Cole." versuchte sie noch einmal, ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten.  
  
"Wo ist denn das Risiko? Wenn ich nichts erreiche, dann werden sie mich genauso festnehmen, wie Phoebe und dann können die beiden Superhexen mich gleich mit befreien."  
  
"Und wenn Canterro nur darauf wartet, dich zu fangen, und Phoebe dann etwas antut." versuchte Helen ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
  
"Das wird er nicht, er wird sich die Chance eine mächtige Hexe als Schoßhündchen zu halten doch nicht entgehen lassen." war Cole sich sicher  
  
Peter seufzte und holte Helens Autoschlüssel. "Na gut, wir können dich sowieso nicht davon abhalten."  
  
Helen blickte ihn eindringlich an. "Aber versuch nicht den Helden zu spielen. Wenn es gefährlich wird, dann lass es und komm wieder zurück, versprichst du mir das?"  
  
Cole nickte. "Und keine Sorge, ich lasse nicht zu, dass Peter sich in Gefahr begibt."  
  
"Ich mache mir auch eher Sorgen um dich." Helen brachte die beiden zur Tür und umarmte sie zum Abschied. Sie blickte ihnen hinterher und schloss dann die Tür. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück und fragte sich, ob sie den beiden Schwestern Bescheid sagen sollte. Aber vielleicht hatte Cole ja recht, und er konnte mehr erreichen, obwohl sie das bezweifelte. Aber sie beschloss, ihm etwas Zeit zu geben.  
  
Als Cole und Peter in der Straße vor dem Haus der Canterros ankamen, stellte Peter das Licht aus und blieb einige Häuser entfernt vor dem Haus stehen. "Willst du dort wirklich reingehen?" fragte er seinen Freund skeptisch.  
  
Cole nickte. "Ich muss es einfach versuchen. Es wird schon klappen."  
  
Peter seufzte. "Also ganz ehrlich, ich denke du nimmst die ganze Angelegenheit zu leicht, der Kerl ist gefährlich." Er hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache.  
  
"Eben und Phoebe ist ihm ausgeliefert, ich muss versuchen, ihr zu helfen."  
  
"Na gut, ich kann dich sowieso nicht zurückhalten." erkannte Peter frustriert. "Viel Glück."  
  
Cole öffnete die Tür und warf Peter einen optimistischen Blick zu, dann ging er zu dem Gebäude von Jared Canterro. Peter beobachtete, wie er verschwand. Und beschloss, im Auto zu warten, falls Cole in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft wieder auftauchen würde.  
  
Eine Art Butler ließ Cole herein. Er fragte sich, ob es sich dabei um einen Dämon handelte, aber er vermisste den dünnen Faden, den er bei den übrigen Dämonen gesehen hatte. Er wurde in ein Empfangszimmer im Erdgeschoss geführt und der Butler teilte ihm mit, dass Mr. Canterro ihn schon erwartete. Als er den Raum betrat, war von Canterro aber keine Spur zu erblicken. Cole sah sich um. Der Raum war mit altmodischen Möbeln vollgestellt und an den Wänden hingen ebensolche Bilder. Das ganze hätte ein schönes Zimmer darstellen können, wenn nicht alles zu übertrieben und protzig gewesen wäre. Er überlegte sich schon, ob er sich auf einen der unbequem aussehenden Sessel setzen sollte, als im hinteren Teil des Raumes eine geheime Tür aufging und Canterro erschien. Im Schlepptau hatte er zwei Dämonen.  
  
"Ich will mit ihnen verhandeln." erklärte Cole Canterro, so ruhig, wie er konnte.  
  
"Verhandeln?" Canterro lachte. "Meinen sie sie sind in der Position um zu verhandeln." Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Mir scheint es nicht so."  
  
"Ach nein?" fragte Cole frustriert zurück.  
  
"Nein, ich habe ihre kleine Freundin in meiner Gewalt. Und ihre Kräfte wirken hier, wenn überhaupt, dann nur begrenzt."  
  
"Sind sie sich da so sicher?" Cole sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Denken sie ich wäre hier, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ich mich verteidigen kann."  
  
"Gerüchten zu Folge würden sie für diese Hexe alles tun." erklärte Canterro, sah Cole selbstsicher an und lachte wieder. "Sie sind so leicht zu durchschauen." Er gab den Dämonen ein Zeichen und die Wesen traten neben ihn.  
  
Cole blickte Canterro zornig an. Das Ganze lief überhaupt nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Wenn Canterro jetzt auch noch eine Kampfeinlage von ihm erwartete, dann war er endgültig geliefert.  
  
Eine Tür öffnete sich und drei weitere Dämonen erschienen. Bei allen entdeckte Cole den dünnen Faden, der sich aus ihrem Nacken bis in die Kette, die Canterro um den Hals trug, entlangzog.  
  
Cole fluchte vor sich hin, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, die Schwestern danach zu fragen, ob sie schon ein magisches Messer gefunden hatten, dass diese Verbindung trennen konnte.  
  
"Denkst du du kannst sie alle besiegen?" fragte Canterro. "Dann tu es, ich warte." Er ließ sich gelassen in einem der Sessel nieder.  
  
Cole duckte sich und sprang auf die Seite, neben Canterro, aber bevor er diesen erreichen konnte, und seinen künstlichen Energieball gezündet hatte, war schon einer von Canterros Lakaiendämonen neben ihm und schleuderte ihn in eine Ecke. Als er zu Boden ging, dachte er wütend, dass ihr größtes Ziel sicher war, den Boss zu beschützen. Cole hatte keine Chance gegen die Dämonen, er sah sich mit einer unlösbaren Aufgabe konfrontiert. Er blickte zur Tür und entschied dass es das sinnvollste war, zu versuchen zu entkommen. Blitzschnell warf er seinen Energieball und stürzte auf die Tür zu. Doch als er sie öffnete, stand ihm der Dämon gegenüber, der Phoebe entführt hatte. Er grinste Cole bösartig an, und ohne dass dieser wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte der Dämon ihm seine Hand an die Schläfe gehalten und Cole war ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen. 


	38. Kapitel 38

Vielen Dank wieder für dein Review!!!! Ja ich wollte auch dass Phoebe mal an ihren Taten zweifelt und etwas leidet. Aber ich denke, ich war noch ziemlich nett zu ihr, ich konnte mir nämlich Cole einfach nicht so geheim ihr gegenüber vorstellen.  
  
Und weil ich dich ja nicht auf die Folter spannen will, kommen hier drei neue Kapitel.  
  
38. Kapitel  
  
Auf dem Dachboden vom Halliwell Manor hatte Leo den Schwestern unterdessen mitgeteilt, dass es eventuell eine Möglichkeit gab den Magiebann wieder zu lösen. Dazu mussten sie aber das Steinsiegel finden, das für die Blockade verantwortlich war und nebenbei benötigten sie auch noch die Macht der Drei.  
  
"Tja damit können wir gerade nicht dienen." meinte Piper hoffnungslos und blätterte weiter in dem Buch herum. Dort hatten sie zwar ebenfalls einen Hinweis darauf gefunden, wie sie ein Siegel zerstören konnten, aber dazu fehlte ihnen neben der Macht der Drei auch noch ein intakt funktionierendes Empfängssiegel.  
  
Unten im Wohnzimmer wartete Helen immer noch auf Peter und Cole sie schaute fast jede Minute auf die Uhr. Sie drückte sich vor der Entscheidung, ob sie den Schwestern mitteilen sollte, dass Cole zu Canterro gefahren war, oder nicht und schob sie immer weitere 5 Minuten auf.  
  
Peter wartete zur selben Zeit in seinem Auto in der Straße vor Canterros Haus. Es war schon eine Stunde vergangen und Cole war immer noch nicht wieder erschienen. Er befürchtete das Schlimmste und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Er wartete noch weitere 30 Minuten, und nochmal 30 Minuten. Als er keine Hoffnung mehr sah, dass Cole wieder aus dem Haus kommen würde, beschloss er zurück zu den Halliwells zu fahren. Als er dort ankam, ging er zu Helen ins Wohnzimmer, sie umarmte ihn erleichtert und hielt Ausschau nach Cole.  
  
Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Er kam nicht wieder heraus." Teilte er ihr besorgt mit.  
  
"Wir müssen es ihnen sagen." beschloss Helen und sah unglücklich die Treppe hoch.  
  
Piper hatte das Buch der Schatten unterdessen wütend zugeschlagen. "Hier finden wir doch sowieso nichts. Es hilft nichts, wir müssen zu Canterro fahren, und hoffen, dass uns dort eine Lösung einfällt."  
  
Leo blickte sie besorgt an. "Was soll es bringen, wenn ihr euch auch noch in Gefahr begebt? Canterro wird ihr nichts tun, solange er Cole nicht hat."  
  
"Aber irgendetwas müssen wir unternehmen." erklärte Paige entschlossen.  
  
Sie horchten auf, als sich vorsichtig die Tür zum Dachboden öffnete. Helen steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und Peter stand hinter ihr. "Dürfen wir hereinkommen." fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
"Wartet lieber unten auf uns." Teilte Paige ihr mit und ging mit den beiden die Treppe wieder herunter. Piper und Leo folgten ihnen.  
  
Als sie unten angekommen waren, schaute Piper sich alarmiert um. "Wo ist Cole?" fragte sie und ahnte schlimmes.  
  
"Er wollte zu Canterro." teilte Peter ihr ruhig mit. Er hatte keine Lust, sich vor diesen Hexen zu rechtfertigen. "Ich habe ihn hingebracht, aber er ist nicht mehr aus dem Haus herausgekommen."  
  
Piper schloss die Augen. "Oh nein, aber das war ja abzusehen."  
  
"Wie konntest du ihn nur dorthin bringen?" fragte Paige kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Er wäre so oder so hingekommen, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann führt er das auch aus. Er dachte, er hätte die Möglichkeit, mit Canterro zu verhandeln, aber ich denke das hat wohl nicht so richtig funktioniert." erklärte ihr Peter aufgebracht.  
  
"Wann hast du ihn dort hingebracht?" fragte Piper so ruhig, wie sie konnte.  
  
"Vor über zwei Stunden." erklärte Helen vorsichtig.  
  
Als Cole wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf einer Pritsche in einem kargen Raum. Als er aufblickte, sah er Phoebe neben sich sitzen. Sie strich ihm gedankenverloren mit der Hand durchs Haar. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um sie ansehen zu können, aber die Bewegung hinterließ ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in seinem Nacken. Er stöhnte auf und Phoebe nahm die Hand von seinem Kopf. Sie stand auf und sah ihn besorgt an. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie leise.  
  
Cole versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Ihm war leicht schwindelig, aber sonst ging es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. "Ich denke schon." Er sah sich um. "Wo sind wir hier?"  
  
Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. "Irgendwo in den unterirdischen Verliesen von Canterro, denke ich." Sie sah ihn fragend an. "Ich weiß ja, wie ich hierher gekommen bin, aber warum bist du eigentlich hier?"  
  
"Canterro hat bei euch angerufen, nachdem der Dämon dich entführt hatte. Er wollte dass ich zu ihm nach Hause komme."  
  
"Und das hast du getan?" Sie sah ihn überrascht und auch wieder nicht überrascht an. "Hatten meine Schwestern nichts dagegen?"  
  
"Sie hatten auch keinen besseren Plan. Ich konnte doch nicht einfach ruhig herumsitzen und darauf warten, bis ihnen endlich ein Geistesblitz kommt, während du in den Händen von Canterro bist." versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Und wie war dein brillanter Plan?"  
  
"Ich dachte Canterro würde mit mir reden," Cole sah sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an. "Wäre doch möglich gewesen, schließlich hält er mich für einen Superdämon. Leider wartete gleich eine Dämonenmeute auf mich."  
  
"Ach Cole," Phoebe setzte sich neben ihn auf die Pritsche und umarmte ihn. "Vielleicht hast du ja recht, in meiner Nähe ist es wirklich nicht besonders sicher für dich."  
  
"Ich beschwere mich ja gar nicht." Er blickte sie an. "Ich weiß auch nicht, das Ganze ist für mich nicht real, wahrscheinlich haben diese Typen mir Skepsis in Bezug auf übernatürliche Dinge eingeimpft, weil ich trotz all dieser Geschehnisse nicht daran glauben kann. Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass jemand durch die Tür kommt und mir eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung gibt."  
  
Phoebe blickte ihn eindringlich an. "Die wirst du nicht bekommen."  
  
"Ich weiß, trotzdem denke ich immer noch, irgendwann wache ich aus diesem verrückten Traum auf und befinde mich in meiner Wohnung in Seattle."  
  
"Willst du das denn?" fragte sie und sah ihn mit einer Spur von Angst in den Augen an.  
  
Cole schwieg und schaute sich in der Zelle um. "Du hast dir wirklich einen blöden Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um mich das zu fragen." Er seufzte und blickte sie wieder an "Aber ich denke nicht wirklich." meinte er und lächelte, denn zu seiner eigenen Überraschung bestand für ihn daran gar kein Zweifel.  
  
"Oh Cole," begeistert schlang sie ihm ihre Arm um den Hals und küsste ihn. Cole sah keinen Anlass dazu, den Kuss nicht zu erwidern. Beide wussten nicht, was mit ihnen geschehen würde und daher klammerten sie sich wie Ertrinkende aneinander. Doch mittendrin brach Phoebe den Kuss ab und löste sich von ihm. Sie sah ihn irritiert an. "Was hast du da?" fragte sie und stand auf.  
  
"Was meinst du?" Er sah sie fragend an.  
  
Phoebe trat hinter ihn und schob seinen Kopf nach unten, um seinen Nacken betrachten zu können. "Oh Gott" entfuhr es ihr. "Hier in deinem Nacken ist das Siegel von Canterro" Sie berührte es angeekelt. "Es ist aus Metal, und richtig fest. Deine Haut drumherum ist rot und sieht verletzt aus. Ich denke sie haben es dir in die Haut operiert."  
  
Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an und hob dann ihre Hand, um sich in den Nacken zu fassen. Als sie das metallene Teil spürte ließ sie sich schockiert auf der Pritsche nieder. "Nein" meinte sie leise. "Was haben sie nur mit uns vor." Sie blickte Cole verzweifelt an.  
  
"Hey, keine Sorge" versuchte dieser sie zu beruhigen, "deine Schwester werden schon einen Weg finden um uns zu retten, tun sie das nicht immer?" erklärte Cole zuversichtlich und legte seinen Arm um sie.  
  
Phoebe sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte schwach. Dann nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und erklärte ruhig. "Ich liebe dich Cole, weißt du dass? Trotz allem habe ich das immer und werde ich es immer tun." Sie küsste ihn zuerst sanft, dann intensiver und bemühte sich dabei nicht das Siegel am Hals zu berühren.  
  
Die beiden waren so miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie nicht hörten, wie sich die Tür zu ihrer Zelle öffnete und Canterro eintrat. Er schaute sich die beiden an und meinte mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. "Ach wie rührend."  
  
Cole bemerkte, wie sich Phoebe in seinen Armen versteifte. Er ließ sie los und sah, dass sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck wie von Zauberhand geändert hatte. Sie saß auf der Pritsche und blickte starr geradeaus. "Phoebe" flüsterte Cole, doch sie rührte sich nicht sondern schaute ihn nur benebelt an.  
  
Canterro trat neben die Pritsche und Cole beobachtete, wie ein dünner Faden von Phoebes Nacken bis in Canterros Amulett strahlte. Er blickte sich um und sah, dass auch von ihm ein Faden bis zu Canterro reichte. Doch er spürte nichts davon.  
  
Canterro grinste die beiden an. "So ihr Turteltauben, das alles ging ja doch leichter, als gedacht. Ich störe ja wirklich ungerne, aber ich habe gleich einen Auftrag für euch." Er ging lässig im Raum herum und schien keinerlei Angst zu haben, angegriffen zu werden.  
  
Cole nahm an, dass das Siegel bei ihm nicht richtig funktionierte. Er verstand nicht wieso, und hatte die Befürchtung dass sich das noch ändern könnte. Aber er wollte Canterro auf keinen Fall darauf aufmerksam machen und versuchte mit einem glasigen Blick vor sich hin zu schauen.  
  
"Wir wollen mal testen, was ihr so könnt. Als Aufpasser gebe ich euch zu Anfang meinen treuen Xerus mit an die Seite." Er klopfte dem Dämonen neben sich gönnerhaft auf die Schulter. "Ihr werdet mir euer berühmtes Buch der Schatten besorgen. Ich bezweifle zwar, dass dort etwas spektakuläres für mich drin steht, aber vielleicht ist es trotzdem ganz nützlich. Außerdem will ich kein Risiko eingehen, dass dort eventuell ein Hinweis darauf steht, wie man meine Magieblockade lösen kann. Obwohl das Buch sowieso niemandem mehr helfen kann, denn die Macht der drei besteht schließlich nur noch aus zwei," meinte er hämisch. "Aber man kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein." Er wandte sich an Xerus. "Du wirst mir berichten, wie sie sich geschlagen haben."  
  
Der Dämon nickte und trat auf die Pritsche zu.  
  
Phoebe erhob sich mit gesenktem Kopf und Cole tat es ihr gleich. Als er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah, wie Xerus Phoebe an die Hand nahm, um sie zum Halliwell Manor zu teleportieren, fasste Cole sie unauffällig auch an und hoffte der Dämon würde ihn mitteleportieren. Es wäre nicht besonders angenehm, wenn Canterro herausfinden würde, dass sich der mächtige Superdämon noch nicht einmal von der Stelle schimmern konnte.  
  
Im Halliwell Manor hatte Leo unterdessen Helen und Peter zu einer von Helens Freundinnen nach Seattle gebracht. Nachdem Canterro wusste, wo die Schwestern wohnten, war es in ihrem Haus nicht mehr sicher für die beiden. Es wusste zwar niemand mit Bestimmtheit, ob sich Canterro noch für sie interessierte, aber Paige und Piper nahmen an, dass er Menschen, die etwas von seinen Machenschaften wussten, nicht so einfach würde davonkommen lassen, schon gar nicht, wenn es sich dabei um Leute von der Zeitung handelte.  
  
Außerdem hatte Leo versucht eine Bleibe für Paige und Piper zu suchen, die sich aber strikt geweigert hatten, das Haus zu verlassen. Sie waren immer noch auf dem Dachboden und suchten krampfhaft nach einer Lösung. Sie hatten beschlossen, am Morgen bei Canterro vorbeizugehen, wenn ihnen bis dahin kein besserer Plan einfiel. Die drei zerbrachen sich auf dem Dachboden den Kopf, als sie plötzlich Geräusche von der Treppe vernahmen. Sie stürmten aus der Tür und sahen sich überraschenderweise einem Dämon und Phoebe und Cole gegenüber.  
  
Erleichtert wollte Piper ihre Schwester in die Arme schließen, als diese sie in hohem Bogen die Treppe herunterwarf.  
  
Paige sah Phoebe entsetzt an, die starr weiter geradeaus schaute. "Phoebe, was soll das?" versuchte sie sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. "Wir sind es, deine Schwestern, hey, komm wieder zu dir." Meinte sie, wagte aber nicht, ihr zu nahe zu kommen, da sie nicht riskieren wollte, auch die Treppe heruntergeworfen zu werden.  
  
Piper hatte sich unterdessen wieder aufgerappelt und wollte schon wütend hinter Phoebe die Treppe rauflaufen, als neben ihr Xerus auftauchte und seine Hand gegen ihre Schläfe drückte. Stöhnend ging sie zu Boden.  
  
Phoebe ging unterdessen auf den Dachboden zu und Paige wusste nicht, wie sie sie aufhalten sollte.  
  
"Habt ihr inzwischen etwas gefunden, das die Verbindung durchtrennen kann?" fragte Cole, der hinter Phoebe stand und beobachtete, wie sie ohne zu zögern versuchte, ihren Auftrag auszuführen.  
  
"Was?" Paige sah ihn argwöhnisch an. Sie verstand nicht, wieso er im Gegensatz zu Phoebe so normal klang.  
  
Phoebe hatte unterdessen das Zimmer betreten, in dem Leo zurückgeblieben war. Er schaute sie überrascht an. "Phoebe?" fragte er, doch sie achtete nicht auf ihn. Ihr Blick gehörte nur dem Buch, dass auf seinem Platz vor dem Fenster lag.  
  
Paige trat neben Leo und nahm die Athame vom Tisch. Sie hielt sie zögerlich in der Hand, bisher war sie von dieser magischen Verbindung noch nicht überzeugt.  
  
"Schneide endlich diesen blöden Faden durch." schrie Cole sie an, der ebenfalls das Zimmer betreten hatte.  
  
Paige sah sich um. Sie erblickte nur Phoebe, die langsam auf das Buch der Schatten zuging und sich nicht weiter um sie kümmerte. Paige konnte soviel suchen, wie sie wollte, einen magischen Verbindungsfaden sah sie nicht. "Wo denn?" fragte sie irritiert.  
  
"Dort an ihrem Nacken," Cole fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum. "Nun mach schon."  
  
"Aber ich sehe keinen Faden." Halbherzig schnitt sie mit der Athame in der Luft herum.  
  
Cole stöhnte genervt auf. "Bist du blind." Er trat zu ihr und wollte ihr das Messer aus der Hand nehmen, doch Paige sah ihn bedrohlich an. "Wage es nicht." zischte sie.  
  
Er schaute wütend zurück. "Gib mir das Messer, wenn du es nicht schaffst." fuhr er sie an.  
  
Paige wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie blickte zu Leo, der sie hilflos ansah. "Schaden kann es ja nicht." erklärte er schließlich und Paige reichte Cole zögerlich die Athame. "Wenn du ihr etwas tust, dann bringe ich dich um."  
  
"Fällt dir nichts besseres ein?" fragte Cole, den diese Drohung nicht sonderlich beeindruckte. "Das wird doch langsam langweilig."  
  
Hinter ihnen war unterdessen auch Xerus in den Raum gekommen, um das Geschehen zu verfolgen und Bericht erstatten zu können. Cole trat hinter ihn und entschied die Nützlichkeit des Messers erst einmal an dem Dämon zu testen. Er durchtrennte mit einem leichten Schnitt den fast unsichtbaren Faden. Er zog sich wie von einer automatischen Spulte gezogen blitzschnell in Richtung des Befehlsgebers zurück. An Levans Nacken blieb nur ein kleines Stück des Fadens zurück. Der Dämon sah seine Umgebung an, als wäre er aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht. Er blickte sich irritiert um, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er kein Interesse daran hatte, zu kämpfen. Ohne sich noch einmal zu rühren schimmerte er davon.  
  
Nun wandte sich Cole Phoebe zu, die schon mit dem Buch in der Hand auf dem Rückweg war. Er hob das Messer und durchschnitt auch ihre Verbindung mit Canterro. Stöhnend ließ sie das Buch fallen und fiel auf den Fußboden. Paige stürmte zu ihr herüber und rief Leo zu, dass Piper unten auf dem Flur lag. Schleunigst verließ dieser das Zimmer, um zu seiner Frau zu eilen.  
  
Cole kniete sich neben den Schwestern nieder. "Geht es dir gut?" fragte er Phoebe besorgt, die sich aufgesetzt hatte und ihren Kopf hielt.  
  
Sie nickte und blickte sich langsam um. Als sie den Dachboden wahrnahm und Paige dazu fragte sie verwundert, "Wie sind wir hierher gekommen?"  
  
"Canterro hat uns mit dem Auftrag hierher geschickt, dass Buch dort zu holen." Er deutete auf das Buch auf dem Boden.  
  
Phoebe fasste sich an den Kopf. "Und wieso kann ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern." fragte sich nachdenklich und fasste sich vorsichtig an den Nacken, als ihr wieder das Siegel einfiel. "Oh nein, es ist noch immer da." meinte sie entsetzt.  
  
Paige sah sie fragend an. "Was ist denn los?"  
  
"Hier schau auf meinen Nacken." Phoebe schob ihre Haare beiseite und zeigte ihr das Siegel.  
  
Paige schaute es sich fasziniert an. "Unglaublich" meinte sie, während Piper von Leo gestützt in das Zimmer trat. "Wieso hast du mich die Treppe herunter gestoßen," fragte sie ihre Schwester immer noch empört.  
  
"Was?" Phoebe sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Das war diese Verbindung mit Canterro, sie konnte nichts dafür. Er hat ihr den Auftrag gegeben, das Buch zu holen." erklärte Cole erneut.  
  
Leo blickte ihn skeptisch an. "Und wieso hat das bei dir nicht funktioniert?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht funktioniert Magie bei mir nicht mehr." Er sah ihn mit einem zynischen Lächeln an. "Frag dazu doch lieber deine Freunde von wo auch immer, warum das so ist."  
  
Phoebe verstand unterdessen, was Cole mit der Verbindung zu Canterro sagen wollte. "Du meinst das Symbol in meinem Nacken hat es geschafft, dass ich nur noch den Befehlen von ihm gehorchen konnte?" Sie erinnerte sich schwach daran, dass sie einer Stimme gefolgt war, die in ihrem Kopf gewesen war.  
  
Cole nickte und Phoebe versuchte angewidert, sich das Siegel vom Hals zu reißen. Als sie es nicht schaffte, schrie sie die anderen hysterisch an. "Schneidet mir dieses Teil raus, ich will es los sein."  
  
Cole beugte sich zu hier und hielt ihre Hand fest. "Bist du wahnsinnig, du würdest verbluten." versuchte er sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
  
"Du hast doch keine Ahnung." fuhr sie ihn an. "Leo kann mich heilen."  
  
Nun trat Leo an ihre Seite. "Beruhige dich erst mal, Phoebe. Cole hat die Verbindung getrennt, Canterro kann dich nicht mehr erreichen."  
  
Paige sah Cole argwöhnisch an. "Wieso hast du diese Verbindung überhaupt gesehen, ich habe nichts davon entdecken können."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, für mich ist sie unübersehbar." Er drehte sich um, sah nach oben, und versuchte seine eigene Verbindung zu finden. Endlich konnte er einen Teil erkennen und zeigte darauf. "Hier," meinte er "da ist der Faden."  
  
Paige, Piper und Leo sahen ihn irritiert an. Sie konnten nichts entdecken. Als Cole ihre fragenden Gesichter sah, blickte er erneut auf den Faden, der sich in der Nähe seiner Hand befand. "Wieso könnt ihr ihn nicht sehen?" Er konnte ihn deutlich erkennen, und nahm wieder das Messer in die Hand, um die Verbindung zu zerschneiden. Selbst wenn sie nutzlos gewesen war, hatte er nicht vor, sie aufrecht zu erhalten. Er wollte gerade versuchen, sie in der Luft zu trennen, als Piper neben ihn trat um ihn aufzuhalten.  
  
"Warte," meinte sie. "Wahrscheinlich könnte eine intakte Verbindung zu Canterros Amulett für uns noch nützlich sein."  
  
Cole sah sie ungläubig an. "Du willst dass ich die Verbindung aufrechterhalte?"  
  
Piper zuckte mit den Achseln. "Sie funktioniert bei dir doch sowieso nicht."  
  
"Na hoffentlich, vielleicht findet Canterro ja den Fehler, ich habe nicht die Absicht hier als willenloser Mutant rumzulaufen."  
  
Leo schüttelte den Kopf "Nein, das wird nicht passieren, er kann mit dem Siegel nur Magie leiten."  
  
"Genau," meinte Paige, "und da du keine magischen Fähigkeiten mehr besitzt, was soll er da groß leiten?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht fällt ihm ja noch etwas ein."  
  
"Könnt ihr nicht endlich mit euren Streitereien aufhören? Ich will dieses schreckliche Metallteil loswerden." erinnerte sie die aufgebrachte Phoebe an ihr eigentliches Problem.  
  
Leo trat hinter sie um das Siegel genau zu betrachten. "Ich weiß nicht, mit welchen Nervenenden es verbunden ist." gab er zu bedenken, was Phoebe aber nicht zu interessieren schien, sie wollte dass das Metallteil so schnell es ging entfernt wurde. Sie beschlossen, in die Küche zu gehen, um es dort zu versuchen.  
  
Als sie die Treppe heruntergingen fragte Cole nachdenklich. "Wollen wir nicht erstmal von hier verschwinden, Canterro wird sicher schon bemerkt haben, dass die Verbindung zu Phoebe und dem Dämon gekappt ist."  
  
Piper sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Du hast Recht, aber vielleicht will er auch keine weiteren Dämonen verlieren, solange er nicht weiß, wie das möglich war. Außerdem kann er uns mit deiner Verbindung vielleicht verfolgen."  
  
"Dann schneid sie doch endlich durch." erinnerte sie Cole.  
  
Piper schüttelte den Kopf "Kannst du dich nicht noch etwas gedulden," fragte sie ihn und als sie seinen unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte sie hinzu. "Du hast dir das alles selber zuzuschreiben. Wieso musstest du auch ohne uns etwas zu sagen einfach zu Canterro losstürmen?"  
  
"Weil ihr, außer euch auf dem Dachboden einzuschließen, nichts unternommen habt."  
  
"Das war noch lange kein Grund einfach ohne Plan loszurennen."  
  
"Ach nein, ihr hattet doch bis eben noch keinen Plan gefunden."  
  
"Woher willst du das denn wissen?" fragte Paige, die gerade eine Betäubungscreme aus dem Küchenschrank geholt hatte.  
  
"Weil ihr hier immer noch dumm rumgesessen habt."  
  
"Im Gegensatz zu dir haben wir nachgedacht." meinte Paige schnippisch und stellte sich hinter Phoebe, um ihr die Creme auf den Nacken zu schmieren.  
  
"Hat wohl nicht besonders viel gebracht, euer Nachdenken." erklärte Cole sarkastisch.  
  
"Dass du einfach bei Canterro vorbeigeschaut hast war natürlich viel erfolgreicher, nach eurer 'Verhandlung' hat er dich gefangengenommen und dir dieses Ding am Nacken verpasst." erinnerte ihn Piper.  
  
"Jedenfalls sind wir jetzt hier." stellte Cole zufrieden fest.  
  
Phoebe hatte sich unterdessen auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen und den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt. Leo betrachtete das Metallteil erneut. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht," meinte er seufzend, nahm dann aber ein Skalpell hervor und versuchte vorsichtig das Symbol von Phoebes Hals zu lösen. Trotz des Betäubungsmittels zuckte Phoebe zusammen und murmelte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen "Mach ja weiter."  
  
Leo zog das Siegel vorsichtig ab und schloss dann Phoebes Wunde mit seinen heilenden Händen.  
  
Cole schaute dem ganzen Geschehen fasziniert zu. "Praktisch," erklärte er.  
  
Piper nahm das Metallteil und schaute es sich an. "Sieht ganz harmlos aus." meinte sie nachdenklich.  
  
In diesem Moment vernahmen sie Geräusche vom Dachboden. Sie liefen hinaus und erblickten drei Dämonen auf der Treppe, die sofort angriffen.  
  
Die Schwestern verteidigten sich, während Cole sich mit der Athame daran machte, die Verbindungen der drei zu trennen. Es gelang ihm bei einem Dämon, der ihn anschließend verständnislos anblickte und verschwand.  
  
Piper war es unterdessen gelungen den zweiten Dämon explodieren zu lassen, und Cole schnitt den Faden des dritten durch. Als dieser aus seiner Erstarrung erwachte, grinst er Cole kalt an und versuchte ihn mit einem Energiestrahl anzugreifen. Doch trotz seiner Wut über diese Undankbarkeit, war Cole schnell genug zu Seite getreten, so das der Strahl ihn nicht erreichen konnte. Die Schwestern kümmerten sich um ihn, und Cole konnte seine Schadenfreude nicht verleugnen, als der Dämon von den Schwestern vernichtet wurde.  
  
"Ich habe ihn von Canterro befreit und er wollte mich töten." erklärte Cole zornig.  
  
"Das ist ein Dämon, was hast du anderes erwartet." erklärte Piper sachlich und wandte sich an Leo. "Kannst du Cole dieses Ding herausholen, ohne dass die Verbindung beschädigt wird?" fragte sie ihn.  
  
"Ich kann es versuchen." meinte er und sie gingen wieder ins Esszimmer, wo er Cole bat sich auf den Küchenstuhl zu setzen.  
  
"Moment, das heißt, du kannst auch mich heilen, nicht nur sie?" fragte Cole zweifelnd.  
  
"Ich kann Sterbliche heilen, wenn sie durch Magie verletzt wurden." erklärte er ihm und Cole setzte sich zögerlich auf den Stuhl. "Wenn ihr das Ding noch benutzen wollt, dann müsst ihr es aber festhalten, bei den anderen hat sich der Faden zurückgezogen, wie bei einem fest gespannten Gummi."  
  
Piper erklärte sich dazu bereit, und Phoebe schmierte Cole die Creme auf den Nacken. Nachdem sie anfing zu wirken, machte Leo einen Schnitt. Cole zuckte zusammen vor Schmerz. Aber er hütete sich davor, einen Laut von sich zu geben. Wenn Phoebe dies ohne Jammern ertragen hatte, dann würde er nicht zurückstehen. Als Leo das Ding endlich herausgeholt hatte und seine Wunde schloss, atmete er erleichtert auf.  
  
Piper hielt das Siegel fest in der Hand und die anderen sahen es sich interessiert an. Auch Cole warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. Die dünne Verbindungsschnur war immer noch intakt. Piper sah ihn fragend an, und Cole nickte. "Sie ist noch da." teilte er ihr mit.  
  
Piper schaute ihre Schwester an. "Phoebe geht es dir gut genug, einen Zauberspruch zu schreiben?"  
  
Sie nickte und setzte sich hin. Piper erklärte ihr, um was es ging und Phoebe machte sich an die Arbeit.  
  
Cole schaute ihr interessiert zu, und wandte sich dann an Leo. "Wo sind eigentlich Peter und Helen?" fragte er ihn. Leo erklärte ihm, dass es im Haus nicht mehr sicher genug für sie gewesen war. Und Cole fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, warum sie dann immer noch hier waren.  
  
Phoebe hatte ihren Zauberspruch unterdessen fertig und las ihn sich noch einmal durch. "Was hat Canterro eigentlich vor?" fragte Phoebe als sie neben Piper trat.  
  
"Er will wohl langsam die ganze Stadt und anschließend das ganze Land mit seinem Bannzauber belegen, so das nur noch seine Geschöpfe die Macht haben, Magie zu benutzen. Somit könnte er langsam die Macht über die gesamte Welt erlangen." überlegte Leo.  
  
"Und dazu hat er die Möglichkeiten?"  
  
"Es scheint ganz so." meinte Piper. "Aber wenn dieser Spruch funktioniert, dann haben wir ihm fürs erste wenigstens einen kleinen Dämpfer verpasst."  
  
Piper hielt das Siegel vor sich und die drei versammelten sich dahinter und lasen den Spruch.  
  
Cole beobachtete, wie der durchsichtig weiß leuchtende Faden langsam eine bläuliche Färbung annahm. "Und jetzt habt ihr die Chance, über ihn Kontrolle auszuüben." fragte er nachdenklich.  
  
"Nein," erwiderte Phoebe. "Wir können sein Siegel nur zerstören. Und da dies wahrscheinlich das Amulett ist, was er um den Hals trägt, wird nur seine Macht über die Dämonen zerstört, die gerade in seinem Auftrag unterwegs sind. Wie wir den kompletten Bann lösen können, wissen wir noch nicht genau." Sie blickte ihn aufmerksam an. "Passiert irgendetwas mit der Verbindung?"  
  
Cole sah sie ungläubig an. Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, warum sie den Faden nicht sahen. "Ja sie wurde bläulich und es scheint, als würde der Impuls jetzt von unserem Zeichen ausgehen." Er schaute auf den Faden, der auf einmal anfing zu vibrieren. "Er fängt an sich bewegen, er dehnt sich und zieht sich wieder zusammen. Oh, und jetzt ist er zerrissen." Teilte er den übrigen mit.  
  
"Wirklich?" Phoebe sah ihn fragend an und blickte anschließend zu ihren Schwestern. "Meint ihr es hat funktioniert?"  
  
Keiner konnte es genau sagen.  
  
"Wenn es funktioniert hat, dann müssen wir nur noch die Ursprungsquelle finden, die dem Hauptsiegel von Canterro seine Macht gibt. Wenn wir diese umprogrammieren, dann können wir Canterros Siegel zerstören und somit den Magiebann lösen." überlegte Phoebe.  
  
"Wie ist er überhaupt an dieses Siegel gekommen?" fragte Cole.  
  
"Der Handel mit der Unterwelt hat jedem von den Vieren ein Amulett beschert. Sie sollten es sicher nur dafür benutzen, um Kontakt zur Unterwelt aufzunehmen. Sicher hatte niemand geplant, das einer der Vier es für seine eigenen Zwecke umprogrammiert, um sich Magie nach seinen Vorstellungen nutzbar zu machen." erklärte ihm Piper. "Aber das Symbol, das Magie bannen kann, muss noch anders aussehen, und größer sein, denke ich. Denn die Siegel die wir bisher gesehen haben, konnten Magie nur lenken."  
  
"Meint ihr es war das Teil, das in dem Raum mit dem Käfig war?" fragte Paige.  
  
"Mir kam es eher so vor, als würde dieses Zeichen die Magie auch nur lenken, und nicht bannen, es sah aus wie das Amulet nur in etwas größer." überlegte Phoebe.  
  
"Wenn wir seinen gegenpoligen Sendeplatz kennen würden, dann könnte es uns auch egal sein, wo sich das Teil bei Canterro befindet." gab Piper zu bedenken.  
  
"Könnt ihr denn nicht Michael Deacon fragen, wo sich dieses Teil befindet?" schlug Cole vor.  
  
"Keine schlechte Idee, einer von uns könnte ja mal bei ihm vorbeischauen, aber leider hat er dank Canterro wohl das Gedächtnis verloren." meinte Phoebe, als ihr etwas einfiel. "Aber wie wäre es mit Fleisher." Sie sah ihre Schwestern fragend an.  
  
"Meinst du der würde uns etwas sagen?" überlegte Piper skeptisch. "Der beißt sich doch lieber die Zunge ab, als uns zu helfen."  
  
"Tja, da hast du leider Recht." Phoebes Blick fiel auf Cole und sie begann zu lächeln. "Aber ich denke ich habe da eine Idee, ruft Darryl an, und fragt ihn, ob er ein Gespräch mit ihm arrangieren kann." 


	39. Kapitel 39

39. Kapitel  
  
Kurze Zeit später befanden sich Phoebe und Cole auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung. Als sie vor dem Haus angekommen waren, stiegen sie aus und betraten das Gebäude. Sie wählten das Treppenhaus, um nach oben zu gelangen und Phoebe schaute vorsichtig in den Flur, als sie sein Stockwerk erreichten. Der Flur lag ruhig da und nirgends war die Spur eines Dämonen zu erkennen. Sie traten auf den Flur und gingen an Peter und Helens Wohnungstür vorbei zu Coles Wohnung. An den Wänden entdeckte Cole ein paar Zeichen von dem Kampf am vorherigen Abend. "Ihr müsst euer Haus sicher oft renovieren, wenn ich mir anschaue, wie es hier im Flur aussieht."  
  
Phoebe sah sich um, solche Kleinigkeiten sah sie schon gar nicht mehr. "Das kannst du laut sagen." ging sie auf seine Frage ein. "Manchmal geht unser ganzes Geld dafür drauf. Und wenn wir gerade einen Tisch repariert haben, dann erschien garantiert kurz darauf ein Dämon, um ihn im Kampf wieder zu zerstören. Aber zum Glück haben wir Leo, er ist ziemlich talentiert im reparieren."  
  
Sie horchten an der Tür zu Coles Wohnung und als sie keinen Laut vernahmen, schloss Cole die Tür auf. Phoebe betrat die Wohnung als erste, und sah sich aufmerksam um, aber sie konnte keine Spuren von Dämonen erkennen. "Es kommt mir nicht so vor, als wäre jemand hier gewesen." teilte sie Cole mit. "Ich denke sie wissen nicht, dass du hier wohnst."  
  
Gerade als sie das gesagt hatte, klingelte ihr Handy. Es war Paige, die sich erkundigen wollte, ob alles in Ordnung war. Als Phoebe ihr erzählt hatte, dass alles ruhig war, teilte Paige ihr mit, dass Darryl ihnen ein Treffen mit Fleisher verschaffen konnte. Sie teilte ihr die Adresse und die Uhrzeit mit.  
  
Cole stand unterdessen vor seinem Kleiderschrank. "Also ich weiß nicht, Phoebe, sowas habe ich einfach nicht." teilte er ihr mit, als sie ins Zimmer trat. "Seit ich kein dämonischer Rechtsanwalt mehr bin, besitze ich kaum Anzüge."  
  
"Wie wäre es denn mit dem, den du auf dem Wohltätigkeitsball anhattest." schlug sie vor und trat neben ihn.  
  
Cole holte den erwähnten Anzug aus dem Schrank "Den hier?" fragte er skeptisch, "Der ist doch eher für Bälle und sowas. Meinst du nicht FBI Typen ziehen eher förmlichere Sachen an?"  
  
Phoebe suchte noch einmal Coles Schrank durch, und als sie nichts passenderes fand, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und schaute sich den Anzug an. "Für unsere Zwecke reicht er völlig." beschloss sie und setzte sich auf das Bett.  
  
"Wenn du meinst," Cole betrachtete den Anzug skeptisch und holte sich ein passendes Hemd aus dem Schrank.  
  
Phoebe beobachtete ihn dabei und sagte dann leise. "Cole, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du mich gefragt hast."  
  
"Was?" er sah sie fragend an, während er die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd aufknöpfte.  
  
"Ob ich dich, falls Probleme auftauchen, im Stich lassen würde." erklärte sie ihm ruhig, obwohl sie annahm, dass er genau wusste, wovon sie redete. "Also egal, was kommt. Ich verspreche dir es nicht zu tun." Sie sah ihn ernst an. Sie konnte es zwar nicht beschwören, aber sie war fest dazu entschlossen.  
  
"Okay." meinte Cole und legte sein Hemd auf einen Stuhl neben dem Schrank.  
  
"Okay?" sie sah ihn empört an. "Okay? Das ist alles."  
  
"Was soll ich denn sonst noch sagen?" fragte er gespielt überrascht.  
  
"Na du könntest zum Beispiel etwas begeisterter sein." sie stand vom Bett auf und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
"Worüber denn? Dass du mir versprichst mich das nächste Mal nicht gleich umzubringen." er sah sie fragend an.  
  
Phoebe war vor ihm angekommen und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du es verdient hattest."  
  
"Und wenn ich es in Zukunft wieder verdiene?"  
  
"Das wirst du nicht, dafür werde ich sorgen. Vertrau mir." meinte sie bestimmt.  
  
Cole blickte sie skeptisch an, als sie begann hinterhältig zu lächeln. Sie umarmte ihn und fuhr dann mit ihren Händen tiefer, bis zu seinem Gürtel. "Soll ich dir beim Umziehen helfen?"  
  
"Meinst du du kannst mich so leicht bestechen?" fragte er scherzhaft und strich ihr mit der Hand durch die Haare.  
  
"Ich kann es ja wenigstens versuchen." Sie hatte unterdessen mit ihrer einen Hand seine Hose geöffnet und mit der anderen seinen Kopf zu sich runtergezogen, um ihn zu küssen.  
  
Ohne Zögern erwiderte er ihren Kuss. "Wann müssen wir noch mal bei diesem Fleisher sein." murmelte er dazwischen.  
  
"Wir haben noch genug Zeit." erklärte ihm Phoebe und zog, ohne ihn allzu lange loszulassen, ihren Pullover aus. Anschließend war ihre Hose dran, wobei Cole ihr seine Hilfe anbot. Als sie beide es geschafft hatten, zog sie ihn mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln mit aufs Bett.  
  
Cole sah keine Veranlassung das ganze zu stoppen. Sie hatte immerhin versprochen, ihm zu helfen, falls tatsächlich wieder Probleme auftraten, das war doch schon ein Anfang. Und wer konnte schon sagen, wie lange sie überhaupt noch lebten, wenn Canterro die Weltherrschaft übernahm, dachte er amüsiert. Warum sollte er sein Leben nicht genießen, solange er es noch hatte. Er küsste sie immer intensiver und strich mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken, während sie auf das Bett fielen.  
  
Als Phoebe später zufrieden in seinen Armen lag, fragte sie unschuldig. "Und, hat sich deine Einstellung zu mir nun geändert?"  
  
"Hm! Frag noch mal nach, wenn wir es geschafft haben, Canterro die Weltherrschaft zu entreißen." meinte er mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Sie sah enttäuscht zu ihm rüber. "Du traust mir immer noch nicht?"  
  
"Das hat nicht nur mit dir zu tun." versuchte Cole es ihr verständlich zu machen. "Ich kenne mich ja selbst noch nicht mal, und also dass du mich getötet hast..." Er sprach nicht weiter.  
  
Phoebe seufzte, sie sah ihn an und begann ihm zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung zu erklären. "Also ich sage nicht, das es falsch war, dich zu töten, aber ich kann nicht ausschließen, also ganz eventuell, habe ich davor vielleicht auch einige Fehler begangen. Als du wiedergekommen bist, war ich vielleicht nicht ganz fair zu dir."  
  
"Ach!" Er spürte, dass ihr diese Erklärung einiges abverlangte.  
  
"Naja, du hattest es geschafft, dass ich mich gefragt habe, warum ich dich überhaupt je geliebt habe. Ich fand du hast es nicht verdient, dass ich dir helfe und ich habe begonnen, in allem, was du getan hast, nur das Negative zu sehen, das Schlimmste zu vermuten, auch wenn das gar nicht der Wahrheit entsprach."  
  
"Was für eine Erkenntnis, aus deinem Mund." er sah sie überrascht an.  
  
Phoebe blickte wütend zurück. "Ja, für dich ist es natürlich praktisch, du hast alles vergessen, was du so getrieben hast. Denn zu deiner Information, letztendlich hatte ich doch Recht."  
  
Cole setzte sich auf "Ich sage ja, ich kenne mich selbst nicht."  
  
Phoebe setzte sich ebenfalls auf. "Doch, das heute bist du, das andere war der Dämon."  
  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie skeptisch an. "Bist du dir da so sicher?"  
  
"Ja, natürlich." Sie umarmte ihn und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. "Ich bin mir sicher, ganz sicher."  
  
Nachdem sie sich wieder angezogen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Harold Fleisher. Sie mussten ein gutes Stück fahren, bis sie zu einem Straßenposten kamen. Das Haus, in dem Fleisher untergebracht war, lag in einer Gegend, in die nur Anwohner oder Besucher mit Einladung gelassen wurden. Darryl hatte Bescheid gegeben, und die beiden konnten passieren und kamen nach weiteren Metern vor einem Haus an, das selbst für diese Gegend abgelegen war. Am Tor mussten sie erneut eine Wache passieren, bis sie endlich bis zum Eingang vorgelassen wurden.  
  
Sie betraten das Haus und eine Frau führte sie in einen Raum. Kurze Zeit später erschien Harold Fleisher. Er erschien Phoebe noch abgespannter als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
"Was suchen sie denn hier?" Fragte er unwillig und sah Phoebe missmutig an. "Ihnen habe ich dies alles zu verdanken, ihnen sage ich bestimmt nichts." Er ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, die rund um einen alten Eichentisch standen, ohne auf eine Antwort von ihr zu warten.  
  
"Das werden sie sich schon noch überlegen." antwortete Phoebe kühl und ließ sich ihm gegenüber am Tisch nieder. Cole setzte sich neben sie und holte einen Notizblock hervor. "Mister Torrens neben mir kommt vom FBI und erforscht übernatürliche Phänomene. Er weiß um was es hier geht und ist besorgt wegen ihrem Umgang mit schwarzer Magie."  
  
"Ach, können sie irgendwas davon beweisen" fragte Fleisher höhnisch und lehnte sich selbstzufrieden zurück.  
  
"Hier geht es nicht um Beweise Mr. Fleisher, hier geht es darum, dass ihr Freund Canterro die Magie für seine eigenen Zwecke einsetzt." erklärte Phoebe.  
  
"Dann kümmern sie sich doch um ihn, ich habe damit nichts zu tun, ich bin ein unbescholtener Bürger, der hier zu Unrecht festgehalten wird."  
  
"Die Staatsanwaltschaft sieht das anders." teilte Phoebe ihm wütend mit. "Und es könnte für sie positiv ausgelegt werden, wenn sie meine Fragen beantworten."  
  
"Das glauben sie doch selber nicht."  
  
Cole schaute sich das Wortgeplänkel der beiden eine Weile an, bis ihm der Kragen platzte. Er sprang auf und lehnte sich über den Tisch zu Fleisher. "Hören sie jetzt genau zu, wir bitten sie nicht darum, dass sie uns helfen, sondern wir verlangen es von ihnen." Er sah ihn scharf an.  
  
"Sie können mich zu gar nichts zwingen." erklärte Fleisher und stand ebenfalls auf.  
  
"Ach wirklich." Cole trat vor ihn. "Wir könnten zum Beispiel den Dämonen einen kleinen Tipp geben, wo sie zu finden sind. Ich denke das würde ihnen nicht allzu gut bekommen. Sie sind ziemlich ungehalten über ihr Verschwinden."  
  
Fleisher sah Phoebe an. "Das würden sie nie tun, schließlich haben sie mich gerettet," meinte er triumphierend.  
  
"Sie nicht." erklärte ihm Cole mit einem bösen Lächeln. "Aber ich schon. Was denken sie wer ich bin? Hm? Mir ist es völlig egal, was mit ihnen passiert, meinetwegen können die Dämonen sie langsam in Stücke zerreißen, es wäre mir eine Freude dabei zuzusehen. Obwohl es gibt auch noch andere nette Foltern." meinte er nachdenklich "Sie werden dankbar sein, wenn sie schnell sterben."  
  
Fleisher schaute erneut zu Phoebe rüber. "Aber das würden sie doch nicht zulassen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Phoebe zuckte mit den Achseln. "Was soll ich da schon machen, er hat mehr Macht als ich."  
  
"Sehen sie, also bevor ich mich dazu gezwungen sehe, unsere dämonischen Freunde zu rufen. Setzen sie sich doch lieber hin und beantworten unsere Fragen."  
  
Fleisher ging vorsichtig an den Tisch zurück. "Aber wie kann ich sicher sein, dass sie nicht trotzdem..."  
  
"Hm!" meinte Cole nachdenklich. "Gar nicht. Also beantworten sie die Fragen so gut sie können."  
  
Phoebe wandte sich wieder Fleisher zu "Gut, also als erstes erzählen sie uns, wie sie und die anderen zu diesem Teufelskult gekommen sind."  
  
"Aber das kommt nicht zur Polizei." fragte er ängstlich.  
  
"Sehen wir etwa aus als wollten wir etwas davon der Polizei verraten?" fragte Cole gereizt und Fleisher fing sofort an zu erzählen.  
  
Sie erfuhren, dass Jared Canterro die ganze Sache eingefädelt hatte. Michael Deacon und Harold Fleisher hatten zuerst gar nicht begriffen, um was es eigentlich ging. Alles klang zu verlockend für sie. Beide standen in ihrem Studium nicht allzu gut da und hatten nichts gegen ein bisschen Unterstützung einzuwenden. Erst später hatten sie begriffen, dass es tatsächlich Dämonen gab, und was diese von ihnen verlangten. Doch keiner von ihnen hatte Gewissensbisse, nach dem Studium dem Bösen zu dienen. Es versprach ihnen Reichtum und die Erfüllung ihre Wünsche.  
  
Fleisher bekam eine hohe Stellung in der Stadtverwaltung und das Versprechen zu weiteren Aufstiegen, wenn er gut mitarbeitete. Da er schon immer der Meinung gewesen war, dass die arme Bevölkerung nichts besseres verdiente, hatte er sich mit Elan daran gemacht, die Errichtung von neuen sozialen Einrichtungen zu boykottieren und Mittel für soziale Aufgaben zu kürzen. Selbst die Spenden aus seinen Wohltätigkeitsbällen strich er selbst ein und verteilte sie an genügend willige Mitarbeiter in seinem Büro. Die wenigen, die etwas dagegen hatten, hatte er schnell entlassen können und sich so einen Stab von treuen Untergebenen geschaffen.  
  
"Und was war mit Debra White?" fragte Phoebe zynisch.  
  
"Debra White? Ach diese Moralapostellin. Sie hat Anfang des Jahres angefangen, bei uns zu arbeiten, aber sie wollte diesem Abschaum wirklich helfen, sowas konnte ich nicht gebrauchen. Zuerst habe ich versucht, sie zurückversetzen zu lassen, aber das funktionierte nicht, sie wollte einfach nicht. Ich habe ihr die unauffälligsten Fälle zugeschoben, aber sie wurde einfach zu neugierig und schnüffelte rum. Als sie sich dann noch nicht einmal bestechen ließ" Fleisher sah bei dieser Aussage völlig empört aus. "Musste wir andere Maßnahmen ergreifen. Jared hatte einige Dämonen unter seine Kontrolle gebracht und ich gab ihm die Chance sie bei ihr zu testen. Und das Ergebnis fiel auch nach meinen Wünschen aus. Das dumme Frauenzimmer konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern und ich hatte keine Probleme mehr. Michael Deacon war von Jareds Dämonen hingegen nicht so überzeugt, und vielleicht hätte ich ihm in diesem Punkt vertrauen sollen." meinte er nachdenklich. "Er hatte darum gebeten, den neugierigen alten Griesgram Samuels zum Schweigen zu bringen. Aber Canterros Dämon hatte dies wohl zu wörtlich genommen und ihn gleich umgelegt." Fleisher lachte auf. "Das hat den guten Michael doch tatsächlich geschockt. Er war sowieso immer viel zu lasch. Vor ein paar Jahren mussten wir schon einmal einen seiner schwatzhaften Arbeiter erledigen, aber davon hat er gar nichts mitbekommen. Wir mussten ihn immer mit durchziehen, ohne uns wäre er schon lange aufgeflogen."  
  
"Und was war mit Helen Carter?" fragte nun Cole und blickte Fleisher düster an. Als er merkte, dass dieser nicht wusste, von wem die Rede war, fügte er zur Erklärung hinzu. "Die Journalistin."  
  
"Ach die." fiel es Harold Fleisher ein. "Dieses Miststück, sie hat mir alles vermasselt. Und Jareds unfähiger Dämon noch dazu. Ich hätte doch lieber die Dämonen um Hilfe bitten sollen, die waren verlässlicher." Er schüttelte zornig den Kopf. "Als ich erfahren hatte, wer den Artikel über unsere Abteilung schreiben will, habe ich sofort versucht sie zu stoppen. Aber Michael hatte dieses eine Mal tatsächlich Recht, Jareds Dämon war wirklich unfähig. Er hat sich einfach vernichten lassen, anstatt der Frau das Gedächtnis zu löschen. Da musste ich zu anderen Mitteln greifen." er hörte abrupt auf zu erzählen, als er bemerkte, dass er fast schon zu viel gesagt hatte.  
  
Cole starrte ihn hasserfüllt an, denn beide wussten, was Fleisher nicht aussprechen wollte, dass er Helens Killer angeheuert hatte.  
  
"Naja wie wir alle wissen, ist es mir nicht gelungen, diesen Artikel zu verhindern. Doch die Stadt sollte mir eigentlich dankbar sein. Ist es denn böse, wenn dieser Abschaum keine Chance erhält?" fragte er selbstzufrieden in die Runde. "Ich denke nicht. Ich habe der Gesellschaft einen Gefallen getan. Dieses Gesöcks hätte sich mit der Zeit selbst ausgerottet. Und Michael Deacon hat gute Geschäfte mit dem Verkauf seiner Waffen gemacht. Krieg auf den Straßen, das hat den Dämonen gefallen, obwohl alles nach ihrem Geschmack viel zu langsam vorwärts ging. Sie wollten, dass wir den Prozess noch mehr ankurbeln, aber sonst lief alles perfekt, wenn Jared nicht größenwahnsinnig geworden wäre." meinte Fleisher und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Was hat er getan?" fragte Phoebe neugierig.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht genau, er hat davon geträumt, die Dämonen zu beherrschen. Selbst Magie benutzen zu können." Fleisher erzählte ihnen, dass die vier zum Zeichen ihres Bundes ihre Amulette bekommen hatten. Diese Kette ermöglichte es ihnen, mit den Dämonen in Kontakt zu treten, wenn sie etwas benötigten. Selbst konnten sie keine Magie einsetzen, aber das war für ihn auch nicht nötig, erklärte Fleisher. Doch Jared Canterro wurmte es und er begann an dem Siegel und seinen Möglichkeiten zu forschen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie es ihm gelang, und zu Anfang brachte er es nur fertig, einige Dämonen in seine Gewalt zu bekommen. Er hatte sich irgendwo ein Labor aufgebaut und versuchte daran zu forschen, wie er ihre magischen Fähigkeiten für sich selbst nutzen konnte. Doch er hatte nicht allzu großen Erfolg mit diesen Forschungen." erzählte Fleisher. "Das machte ihn wütend. Ich erzählte ihm, dass es vielleicht besser so war, aber er lachte mich nur aus und weihte mich nicht mehr in seine Pläne ein."  
  
"Aber wie ist es ihm gelungen, eine Blockierung von Magie zu erschaffen." überlegte Phoebe und sah Fleisher fragend an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich noch etwas intensiver nachdenken." riet ihm Cole, und als Fleisher weiter schwieg beugte er sich bedrohlich näher zu ihm rüber. Phoebe fasste Cole auf den Arm und schüttelte den Kopf, wodurch er sich achselzuckend wieder zurücklehnte.  
  
"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht," jammerte Fleisher unterdessen. "Unsere Amulette können nur Magie leiten."  
  
Cole schaute ihn aufmerksam an. "Und sie tragen es nicht mehr."  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht, was glauben sie denn. Ich habe es auf dem Weg hierher aus dem Fenster geworfen. Ich will ganz sicher nicht, dass die Dämonen mich dadurch finden." Er sah Cole mit einem Blick an, der aussagte, dass er nicht verstehen konnte, wie es ihm gelungen war. Sicher mit der Hilfe dieser hinterhältigen Hexen dachte er sich.  
  
"Das Siegel, mit dem er diesen Magiebann erzeugt könnte wie ihre Kette aussehen, es soll nur viel größer und aus Stein sein." versuchte ihm Phoebe erneut auf die Sprünge zu helfen. "Wissen sie, was das sein könnte und wo er es herbekommen hat?"  
  
"Unser Zeichen aus Stein?" er blickte Phoebe verblüfft an. "Es gab da mal so eine Sage, die Michael gefunden hat, ihn hat der Ursprung unserer Amulette interessiert." erklärte er nachdenklich. "Darin wurde über solche Steinzeichen berichtet. Dort stand, dass unser Zeichen die gleiche Form hat, wie der mittlere Teil eines alten Steinsymbols, das aussieht wie eine Steinblume. Dem mittleren Teile dieser Steinblume wird die Fähigkeit zugeschrieben, Magie zu lenken, und die übrigen Teilen, also die Blütenblätter haben andere Fähigkeiten. Soviel ich mich erinnere könnte es sein, dass das Innere einer zweiten Steinblume die Wirkung hat, Magie zu bannen."  
  
Cole und Phoebe sahen sich interessiert an. Während Fleisher fortfuhr. "Unsere Amulette und zahlreiche andere beziehen ihre magischen Wirkungen aus diesem Steinzeichen. Es hieß, dass es nur zwei Blumen aus Stein gebe, und eine davon befindet sich in der Unterwelt. Aber sie sind irgenwie miteinander verbunden."  
  
"Wo in der Unterwelt?" fragte Phoebe aufgeregt.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, irgendetwas mit A und on, Amaton, Agaron." Er blickte Cole hoffnungsvoll an, aber dieser verzog keine Miene.  
  
Als sich Fleisher an nichts weiter erinnern konnte und Phoebe und Cole annahmen, dass er ihnen wirklich nichts mehr sagen konnte, verließen sie ihn. Fleisher fragte noch einmal vorsichtig nach, ob er weiterhin in Sicherheit sein. Und Cole erklärte ihm, dass dies fürs erste der Fall sei.  
  
"Aber man weiß ja nie, wie lange dies hält." meinte Cole zum Abschluss "Also schön vorsichtig sein." Riet er ihm und schlug ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter.  
  
Als sie wieder im Auto saßen, sah Phoebe ihn von der Seite an. "Du warst wirklich gut." meinte sie nachdenklich.  
  
Cole tat das mit einem Achselzucken ab. "Danke, aber es fiel mir nicht schwer. Von mir aus können die Dämonen wirklich mit ihm machen, was sie wollen. Er ist ein Widerling." Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. "Ist das jetzt verwerflich?" fragte er ironisch.  
  
"Nein, ist schon okay." erklärte sie ruhig.  
  
"Wollen wir ihnen nicht einen Tipp geben, wo er zu finden ist."  
  
"Er wird schon von der hiesigen Justiz seine gerechte Strafe erhalten." versuchte Phoebe ihn zu überzeugen.  
  
"Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" Aus seiner Stimmer war herauszuhören, dass er daran seine Zweifel hatte. Doch er ließ das Thema fallen und fragte statt dessen. "Ist es dir völlig egal, wie sympathisch oder unsympathisch die Leute sind, die du retten sollst?" Cole konnte sich das nicht so recht vorstellen.  
  
"Ja, das spielt keine Rolle es sind schließlich Unschuldige. Und wenn sie von Dämonen angegriffen werden, will ich sie beschützen, das ist meine Aufgabe." erklärte sie und ließ dabei keine Zweifel an der Richtigkeit ihrer Aussage aufkommen. "Ich gehe einfach davon aus, dass sie es verdient haben, das ist einfacher. Viele lerne ich ja noch nicht einmal richtig kennen."  
  
"Schon klar, und alle Dämonen sind von vornherein schlecht."  
  
Phoebe sah ihn verblüfft an. "Sicher, das sind sie. Daran besteht kein Zweifel. Sie bringen unschuldige Leute um und haben auch noch Spaß daran."  
  
"Ist schon gut, ich glaube dir ja." beruhigte er sie.  
  
"Es geht eben um den alten Kampf Gut gegen Böse." erinnerte sie ihn knapp.  
  
"Bisher dachte ich Gut und Böse gäbe es gar nicht. Naja oder ich dachte es wenigstens im letzten Jahr." versuchte er ihr zu erklären, denn so empfand er es noch immer, trotz der letzten Ereignisse. Schließlich waren weder die Canterros noch Fleisher sonderlich gut.  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bevor Cole sich wieder an Phoebe wandte. "Und Dämonen halten sich meist in dieser Unterwelt auf." Phoebe nickte und Cole fuhr mit seinen Fragen fort. "Wie kommt man denn dorthin?"  
  
Phoebe dachte nach. "Also man kann dort nicht so einfach hingelangen. Man kann sich dort hinteleportieren, oder es mit einem Zauber versuchen."  
  
"Warst du schon mal dort?"  
  
"Ja!" war ihre kurz Antwort. Als es Cole schien, als würde sie nichts weiter dazu sagen, stellte er nachdenklich fest. "Und ihr wollt jetzt dorthin, um dieses Siegel zu zerstören."  
  
"Ich hoffe wir finden eine andere Möglichkeit dazu." seufzte Phoebe. "Ich sage dir dieser Ort gehört nicht zu meinen bevorzugten. Aber wenn wir keine andere Lösung finden, dann müssen wir es tun. Paige oder Leo können uns dorthin bringen."  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile, als sie schon fast wieder in der Stadt waren, sagte Cole. "Wenn ihr dorthingeht, dann möchte ich mitkommen."  
  
"Was?" Phoebe glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen.  
  
"Ich muss es einfach sehen." erklärte Cole entschlossen.  
  
"Nein, Cole es ist viel zu gefährlich für dich."  
  
Er blickte wütend zu ihr rüber. "Aber ihr geht schließlich auch dorthin und ich schaffe es schon, mich zu verteidigen, falls sie uns angreifen, so unfähig bin ich nun auch wieder nicht."  
  
"Das ist es ja gar nicht." meinte Phoebe unzufrieden. "Du bist nicht gerade angesehen dort."  
  
"Ach tatsächlich? Ich dachte ich war mal der König dort unten." meinte Cole mit unüberhörbarem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.  
  
"Tja nun, deine Amtszeit war kurz und hat nicht gerade erfolgreich geendet. Und ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn sie erfahren, dass du noch lebst. Vielleicht lassen sie dich ja in Ruhe, aber wahrscheinlich jagen sie dir dann wieder Kopfgeldjäger auf den Hals, und das willst du doch sicher nicht riskieren, oder? Du hast es gehasst, dich immer vor ihnen verbergen zu müssen." Sie erwähnte lieber nicht, dass er heute kaum Möglichkeiten hatte, um sich gegen sie zu schützen.  
  
"Aber wird es nicht sowieso irgendwann rauskommen, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin? Schließlich tauchen bei euch ständig Dämonen auf und da ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass mich nicht irgendwann einer erkennt und entkommen kann."  
  
Damit sprach er Phoebes größte Befürchtung aus. "Ich weiß ja, dass das ein Risiko ist." teilte sie ihm frustriert mit. "Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du dich vorsätzlich in die Höhle des Löwen begeben musst."  
  
"Wimmelt es dort denn überall vor Dämonen? Ihr habt sicher auch nicht vor, dass sie euch entdecken, also wenn es klappt, dann sieht mich doch auch keiner." Stellte Cole fest.  
  
Phoebe seufzte. "Lass uns erst mal nach Hause fahren und einen Plan ausarbeiten, darüber sprechen wir dann später, okay?" Sie hoffte mit Hilfe ihrer Schwestern würde sie ihn von seinem Vorhaben abbringen können. "Es steht ja noch gar nicht fest, dass wir in die Unterwelt gehen, wir wissen noch nicht einmal wo dieses Steinsymbol sich dort befindet."  
  
Cole zuckte mit den Achseln. Warum nicht, sie hatte wenigstens nicht nein gesagt.  
  
Als sie wieder im Halliwell Manor ankamen, erfuhren sie von Paige, dass sich Michael Deaocon an nichts mehr erinnern konnte und zur Erholung in einem Sanatorium außerhalb der Stadt untergebracht war. Die Dämonen hatten wohl kein Interesse an ihm gezeigt, denn als Paige ihm einen Besuch abgestattet hatte, ging es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er hatte Paige, die sich als eine gute Freundin ausgegeben hatte, nichts sagen können. Die Ärzte hatten bei ihm eine schwere Amnesie diagnostiziert, er konnte sich nur noch an seine Schulzeit erinnern. Und zu Paige Überraschung vermisste er noch nicht einmal mehr seine Frau.  
  
"Und wisst ihr, was er nicht mehr getragen hat?" Sie legte eine Pause ein, um die absolute Aufmerksamkeit zu erzielen. "Seine dämonische Kette, was das wohl zu bedeuten hat."  
  
Als Phoebe sich nach Piper erkundigte, teilte ihr Paige mit, dass diese sich mit Darryl auf den Weg zu Canterro gemacht hatte. Sie wollten in Erfahrung bringen, ob der Zauber Canterros Siegel zerstört hatte.  
  
"Und wie wollen sie das tun?" fragte Phoebe skeptisch.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war Piper mit Darryl vor Canterros Stadthaus angekommen. Seine Sekretärin hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass Canterro an diesem Tag nicht in der Rüstungsfabrik erwartet wurde, sondern zu Hause arbeitete. Da Canterro Piper nicht kannte, und sie annahmen, dass er sich bisher nicht weiter um die Schwestern gekümmert hatte, hatte Piper beschlossen, Darryl zu begleiten. Sie wollten ihn damit konfrontieren, dass auf seinem Grundstücke auf dem Land ein Auto gestohlen worden war, und der Besitzer Anzeige erstattet hatte. Die ganze Befragung sollte nur dazu dienen, herauszufinden, ob Canterro in Aufregung wegen des zerstörten Siegels war und ob er die Kette noch trug.  
  
Piper und Darryl stiegen aus dem Auto und näherten sich dem Haus. Nachdem sie ein Angestellter ins gleiche Empfangszimmer geführt hatte, wie Cole am Abend vorher, betrat Jared Canterro gelassen den Raum. Er begrüßte die beiden zuvorkommend und beantwortete ohne zu zögern die Fragen von Darryl. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Piper nicht erkannte.  
  
"Es ist unmöglich, dass das Auto auf meinem Grundstück geparkt hat, Officer, man kann es nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis betreten. Geschweige denn sein Auto darauf parken." erklärte er selbstsicher.  
  
Piper beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Trotz seiner selbstsicheren Art, nahm sie ein leichtes Zittern seiner Hände war. Unter dieser gespielten Lässigkeit, brodelte eine Wut, die er kaum zu zügeln vermochte. Piper lächelte vor sich hin. Sie hatte erfahren, was sie wollte, sie hatten sein Amulett zerstört und ihm somit die Macht über eine Vielzahl von Dämonen genommen. Piper nahm zwar an, dass seine Frau ebenfalls über ein ähnliches Amulett verfügte, und sie möglicherweise damit auch einige Dämonen unter ihrer Kontrolle hatte, aber sie hatten ihnen einen empfindlichen Schlag versetzt, dies war unübersehbar. 


	40. Kapitel 40

40. Kapitel  
  
Im Halliwell Manor warteten die Halliwell Schwestern auf Leo. Phoebe hatte ihn mit dem Auftrag losgeschickt, mehr über den geheimnisvollen Ort mit dem Namen A...on in der Unterwelt und über die mysteriöse Sage herauszufinden. Cole schrieb unterdessen an Phoebes Laptop an einem Artikel für seine Zeitung, denn Phoebe hatte ihn trotz allem davon überzeugen können, in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben. Im Grunde hatte sie zwar Pipers Bericht über Canterros Zustand darin bestärkt, dass er im Moment andere Probleme hatte, denn es waren auch keine weiteren Dämonen im Halliwell Manor aufgetaucht. Aber niemand konnte ausschließen, dass Canterro nicht doch noch Coles Adresse und seine Arbeitsstelle herausfand.  
  
Als Leo einige Zeit später erschien, konnte er ihnen erst einmal mitteilen, warum Cole die magische Verbindung zwischen den Siegeln hatte sehen können, und die anderen nicht. Als Coles Gedächtnis gelöscht wurde, wurde ihm vorsorglich ein übermäßiges Misstrauen gegen Magie im allgemeinen eingeimpft. Nun erschien ihm als Folge davon der Strom der Magie durch die Siegel bildlich, eben als schimmernder Faden.  
  
"Was für ein glücklicher Zufall," meinte Phoebe. "Sonst würde ich wahrscheinlich immer noch als Canterros Sklave herumlaufen.  
  
Leo sah sie nachdenklich an. "Aber sie sind gar nicht begeistert davon, wie sich die Dinge mit Cole entwickelt haben." teilte er ihr mit.  
  
Phoebe machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Als ob wir momentan keine anderen Probleme hätten," meinte sie und schüttelte demonstrativ ihren Kopf. "Sie sollen sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, es hat sich so ergeben und ich wüsste nicht, was daran so schlimm ist. Deine Horrorgeschichten, was alles passieren könnte, wenn er mit der magischen Welt in Kontakt kommt waren ja wohl auch nicht ganz zutreffend."  
  
"Du kannst doch gar nicht wissen, was in ihm vorgeht, und wie er es verkraftet." warf Leo ein, änderte aber das Thema, als der Angesprochene zu ihnen kam, und fragte, was es Neues gäbe.  
  
Leo erklärte ihnen daraufhin, dass es tatsächlich eine Legende von den Steinsymbolen gab. Es hieß dass sich auf der Erde und in der Unterwelt je ein Siegel mit dem Namen Artamon befand. Keiner konnte sagen, wie sie entstanden waren, sie hatten sich in Höhlen aus Stein gebildet, und zwar in Form einer fossilen Blume.  
  
Der Steinblume in der Unterwelt wurde vor allem die Macht zugeschrieben, Magie jeglicher Art zu leiten und zu lenken. Deshalb wurde ihre Form gerne als dämonisches Symbol benutzt, um jemanden zu lenken, Magie zu leiten und Wesen miteinander zu verbinden. Die Steinblume in der Oberwelt war für ihre Fähigkeit bekannt, jegliche Art von Magie zu blockieren. Aus diesem Grund wurde dieses Symbol in der Welt der weißen Magie gerne für Amulette zum Schutz gegen schwarze Magie und ähnliche Bedrohungen benutzt.  
  
Die Steinblumen waren miteinander verbunden und im Gleichgewicht, niemand wusste genau, wo sich diese Höhlen befanden, und niemand hatte bisher ein Interesse daran gehabt, sie zu finden. Es war zwar schon immer üblich gewesen, die Macht dieser Steinsymbole zu nutzen, aber sie selbst zu gebrauchen hatte bisher niemand gewagt.  
  
"Dann war das Zeichen in Canterros Labor also nur eine weitere Nachbildung." überlegte Cole.  
  
"Genau," stimmte Paige ihm zu. "Das Siegel dort sollte nur die Magie im Käfig zulassen. Wenn Canterro tatsächlich dieses Steinsymbol aus der Höhle gefunden hat, dann bewahrt er es woanders auf."  
  
Die Schwestern beschlossen im Buch der Schatten nach weiteren Angaben zu suchen. Da sie nun den Namen der geheimen Siegel kannten, hatten sie keine Probleme, die passende Seite zu finden. Neben den Dingen, die ihnen Leo bereits erzählt hatte, fanden sie dort einen Zauberspruch, der sie in die geheime Höhle in der Oberwelt bringen konnte. Sie sahen sich entschlossen an und beschlossen den Zauberspruch anzuwenden.  
  
"Und was wird aus Cole," Phoebe sah ihn unglücklich an. "Alleine kannst du nicht hier bleiben, das ist zu gefährlich."  
  
"Aber mit kann er leider auch nicht, wie schade." teilte Paige ihr mit.  
  
"Wirklich schade Paige, aber es ist kein Problem Phoebe, ich werde zur Zeitung fahren und meinen Artikel persönlich hinbringen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich erklären muss, warum ich heute nicht kommen konnte." Cole sah sie mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln an. "Keine Sorge, ich schwör dir, niemand weiß, dass ich dort arbeite."  
  
"Na hoffentlich" meinte sie düster. Da Phoebe aber keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, brachte sie ihn schließlich zur Tür. "Wir werden uns beeilen, und dann kommst du gleich wieder zurück." meinte sie und griff in ihre Jackentasche. Aus einem Impuls heraus reichte sie ihm ihren Autoschlüssel. "Hier, nimm meinen Wagen."  
  
Er sah sie fragend an, entschloss sich aber ihr Angebot anzunehmen. "Danke. In eurer geheimen Höhle ist es bestimmt gefährlicher als in meinem Büro," versuchte er sie zu überzeugen.  
  
"Quatsch, uns passiert schon nichts. Aber du musst vorsichtig sein." schärfte sie ihm ein und küsste ihm zum Abschied.  
  
Nachdem Cole gegangen war, schloss Phoebe mit einem unguten Gefühl die Tür und ging zurück auf den Dachboden, wo ihre Schwestern schon warteten.  
  
"Er hat Recht, Phoebe, Canterro kann gar nicht wissen, wo er arbeitet. Du hast doch gesagt, die Dämonen waren noch nicht einmal in seiner Wohnung." versuchte Piper sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Phoebe nickte. Sie wusste es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie zu sehr um Coles Sicherheit besorgt war. Sie hatten im Moment andere Aufgaben zu erledigen. Und dennoch fiel es ihr schwer sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, sie hatte einfach eine zu große Angst davor, ihn noch einmal zu verlieren. Sie malte sich aus, wie ihn bereits eine Horde von Dämonen in seinem Büro erwartete, um ihn zu Canterro zu bringen. Doch sie zwang sich diese düsteren Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, er hatte Recht, er war nicht hilflos, trotz seines Gedächtnisverlustes wusste er wie er sich verteidigen konnte, und Canterro konnte wirklich nicht so leicht herausfinden, wo Cole sich befand. Sie musste damit aufhören, sich unnütz Sorgen zu machen. Sie lächelte ihren Schwestern ermutigend zu und sie machten sich an die Arbeit.  
  
Sie bildeten einen magischen Kreis und zündeten vier Kerzen an. Anschließend lasen sie gemeinsam den alten Zauberspruch aus dem Buch der Schatten und warteten. Erst passierte eine zeitlang nichts. Aber dann erfasste sie ein Wirbel und sie wurden durch die Luft getragen. Es war wie ein Sog, der sie mit sich trug und sie konnten nichts dagegen tun. Als sie jegliches Orientierungsgefühl verloren hatten und schon dachten, sie würden niemals ankommen, landeten sie unsanft auf dem harten Steinboden einer Höhle.  
  
"Au, ging das ganze nicht etwas vorsichtiger." jammerte Paige, als die Drei versuchten aufzustehen. Glücklicherweise hatte sich, trotz der rasanten Fahrt, niemand ernsthaft verletzt. Sie sahen sich um und bemerkten, dass sie sich tatsächlich in einer Höhle befanden, die ziemlich geräumig war. Obwohl sie in der Annahme, dass es in der Höhle kalt sein würde, ihre Jacken angezogen hatten, fröstelten sie, denn die durchdringende Kälte war noch intensiver, als sie angenommen hatten.  
  
Langsam begannen sie sich in der Höhle umzusehen. Es war schummerig dort, fast dunkel, und die Schwestern suchten nach der Lichtquelle, um somit auch den Ausgang zu finden. Doch es schien so, als habe die Höhle keinen Zugang nach draußen, denn sie konnten nirgendwo eine Öffnung entdecken. Das schummerige Licht musste sich in der Höhle selbst bilden.  
  
An den steinigen rauhen Wänden der Höhle waren auf fast der gesamten Fläche Malereien zu erkennen. Sie fehlten nur an dem Teil der Wand, wo eine große Lücke klaffte. Ohne näheres Hinsehen, war es offensichtlich, dass dort etwas fehlte. Sie traten näher an die Stelle heran und sahen, dass sich dort Zacken in der Steinfläche gebildet hatte, die den Eindruck von Narben vermittelten. Einzelne Wassertropfen liefen die Wand hinunter, die den Anschein erweckten, dass sie weinte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die Höhle trauerte.  
  
Phoebe trat näher an die Wand heran und berührte die Tropfen. Sofort liefen vor ihrem geistigen Auge Bilder ab. Sie sah Canterro mit vier Dämonen, die ihre magischen Kräfte dazu nutzen, um ein großes Steinsymbol von der Wand zu holen. Sie hatten ziemliche Mühe damit, und es schien so, als würde sich die Wand wehren. Blitze traten aus ihr hervor und verletzten einen der Dämonen, der auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Ein weiterer wurde getroffen, doch die übrigen zwei brachten es fertig, dass Siegel von der Wand zu trennen. Sie nahmen es vorsichtig in ihre Hände und Canterro betrachtete es zufrieden und fuhr ehrfürchtig mit der Hand darüber.  
  
Als Phoebe wieder aufblickte, sah sie ihre Schwestern an. "Ich habe gesehen, wie Canterro das Steinsymbol von der Wand geholt hat. Es besteht kein Zweifel, er hat es in seinem Besitz."  
  
"Ich habe gleich gemerkt, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt." überlegte Piper. "Die Atmosphäre hier ist so traurig, als würde die Höhle weinen."  
  
"Das tut sie doch auch," Phoebe wies auf die Wassertropfen, die an der kahlen Wand herunterliefen. "Sie spürt, dass sie etwas verloren hat."  
  
"Tja was suchen wir dann überhaupt noch hier." fragte Paige und ließ sich frustriert auf dem Boden nieder. "Und wie kommen wir hier nur wieder raus."  
  
"Kannst du uns hier nicht rausteleportieren." Fragte Phoebe, die sich auf einmal unglaublich bedrückt fühlte. Sie ließ sich neben Paige auf dem kalten Boden nieder. Die Trauer der Höhle hatte sich auf die beiden übertragen.  
  
Paige zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann es ja probieren," meinte sie seufzend.  
  
Doch Piper wandte sich den beiden zu und meinte. "Wartet noch, wir haben die Höhle noch nicht einmal untersucht." Sie versuchte sich nicht von der depressiven Stimmung anstecken zu lassen und begann die Malereien eingehender zu betrachten. "Schaut mal hier." meinte sie nach einer Weile. "Sieht das nicht aus wie ein Plan?"  
  
Die beiden anderen erhoben sich widerwillig vom Boden und traten neben sie. Auf der gesamten Fläche vor ihnen waren Striche und Symbole aufgezeichnet, die mit viel Phantasie ein Labyrinth darstellen konnten. Kleine Pfeile zeigten die Richtung an, die zu einem Ziel führte. Es sah so aus, wie ein gelöstes Rätsel in einer Zeitschrift. Die drei betrachteten die Zeichnung eingehend.  
  
"Es könnte der Weg zu der Höhle in der Unterwelt sein." mutmaßte Piper und zeigte auf das Zeichen am Ziel. "Das könnte doch das geheime Symbol sein, es sieht dem Amulett doch ähnlich oder nicht?"  
  
"Wie kannst du das sehen, es ist doch winzig klein." meinte Phoebe und trat näher an die entsprechende Stelle heran.  
  
"Selbst wenn die Zeichnung den Weg in der Unterwelt zeigt, dann müssten wir diesen ganzen Plan abzeichnen." gab Paige zu bedenken, "Und das ist ja wohl unmöglich."  
  
"Wir könnten es wenigstens versuchen." Piper sah sich aktiv um. "Hat jemand einen Block und einen Stift dabei?"  
  
Nachdem Paige in ihrer Jackentasche einen Notizblock mit Stift gefunden hatte und auch die anderen beiden etwas ähnliches zutage förderten, setzten sie sich hin und jede zeichnete in dem schummerigen Licht einen Abschnitt des Planes ab.  
  
Als sie mit der Aufgabe endlich fertig waren, meinte Phoebe "Also ich kann nicht garantieren, dass man am Ende noch durch meinen Abschnitt durchfinden kann."  
  
"Werden wir schon." erklärte Piper. Sie hielten ihre Abschnitte aneinander. "Sieht doch gar nicht so schlecht aus, oder?"  
  
Sie blickten an die Wand und verglichen ihren Plan mit dem an der Wand. Mit viel Glück würde es ihnen gelingen, den richtigen Weg zu finden. Sie sahen sich noch einmal um.  
  
Phoebe die den letzten Teil des Planes gezeichnet hatte, blickte sich das Ziel noch einmal genau an. Ein winziger Strich führte an der Wand entlang zu der gegenüberliegenden. Dort fast versteckt in der Dunkelheit, konnte sie kaum erkennbar, Worte erkennen. Sie rief ihre Schwestern und zu dritt entzifferten sie einen merkwürdigen Zauberspruch.  
  
Nachdem sie auch diesen notiert hatten, beschloss Paige es zu versuchen, und sie wieder nach Hause zu orben. Sie fassten sich an den Händen und Paige wollte sie zurück teleportieren.  
  
"So ein Mist." meinte sie nach einer Weile.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
Paige sah sie schockiert an. "Es funktioniert nicht."  
  
"Es funktioniert nicht? Was willst du damit sagen, sitzen wir hier etwa fest?" fragte Phoebe ungläubig und sah sich entsetzt um. Es war wirklich keine angenehme Vorstellung in dieser deprimierenden Höhle gefangen zu sein.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie schon." erklärte Paige entschuldigend.  
  
"So ein Blödsinn Paige, probier es noch einmal." meinte Phoebe bestimmt, um keinen Preis der Welt wollte sie länger hier verweilen, als es nötig war.  
  
"Wieso sollte es dieses Mal besser funktionieren?" fragte Paige wütend, der die Vorstellung in dieser Höhle festzusitzen auch nicht sonderlich gefiel.  
  
"Dann versuche doch erst mal uns aus dieser Höhle zu holen. Orb uns davor." erklärte Piper ruhig.  
  
Die drei schauten sich beklommen an und nahmen sich bei den Händen. Paige atmete tief durch und kurze Zeit später standen sie in einem Wald und hinter ihnen war eine riesige Felswand zu erkennen.  
  
"Na wenigstens etwas." erklärte Phoebe erleichtert. "Meinst du von hier bekommst du uns weg?" Sie schaute Paige fragend an.  
  
Diese zuckte mit den Schultern, da es möglich gewesen war, sie vor die Höhle zu teleportieren, war ihr ein Gedanke gekommen, der auch nicht sonderlich erstrebenswert war. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke es liegt nicht daran, dass ich uns nicht von diesem Platz orben kann, sondern daran, dass ich uns nicht nach Hause orben kann." Die beiden schauten sie interessiert an. "Wisst ihr, es ist so ähnlich wie in diesem Wald von Canterro. Dort war es auch unmöglich, hineinzukommen."  
  
"Was meinst du damit?" Piper sah sie aufmerksam an. "Meinst du über unser Haus wurde ein Magieblockade verhängt?"  
  
"Schon möglich."  
  
"Wie wäre es dann vor das Haus." überlegte Phoebe, "Obwohl das ist keine gute Idee, wenn uns jemand sieht."  
  
"Ins P3," schlug Piper vor. Und die anderen nickten. Sie versuchten es, doch auch dieser Versuch schlug fehl.  
  
Phoebe sah Paige irritiert an. "Meinst du auch über dem P3 liegt ein Bann?"  
  
"Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Schaut mich nicht so an, als wäre ich dafür verantwortlich." meinte sie empört.  
  
"Tun wir doch gar nicht." erklärte Piper "Wir müssen erst mal Ruhe bewahren, wahrscheinlich ist das alles völlig harmlos. Wir sollten am besten Leo rufen."  
  
Phoebe fragte sich, ob es sinnvoll war, Leo zu rufen, nachher steckte er hier auch noch fest, aber sie verstand warum Piper ihn bei sich haben wollte und hielt daher ihren Mund.  
  
Sekunden später erschien Leo und Piper schloss ihn erleichtert in ihre Arme. "Ihr seid aber an einem ziemlich entlegenen Platz gelandet." teilte er ihnen mit und sah sich um. "Habt ihr die Höhle gefunden."  
  
"Ja. Das haben wir, aber die Steinblume ist fort, Canterro hat sie." erklärte Paige und meinte dann "Und es ist mir unmöglich uns nach Hause zu teleportieren. Wir dachten erst es liegt an diesem Ort, aber wenn du hierherkommen konntest, dann liegt es vielleicht an mir."  
  
Piper sah ihre Schwester empört an. "Also das hat ja nun niemand behauptet. Ich habe Leo nur gerufen, damit er uns hilft, nicht weil ich denke er ist besser als du, sowas würde ich nie denken."  
  
"Tut mir Leid, Piper, so meinte ich das auch nicht. Aber diese ganze Situation frustriert mich." meinte Paige kleinlaut.  
  
Sie beschlossen es noch einmal zu versuchen. Phoebe nahm Paiges Hand und Piper Leos. Sie machten sich bereit, aber wieder geschah nichts. Leo sah sie beunruhigt an. "Wartet einen Moment" meinte er und verschwand. Kurze Zeit später erschien er wieder. "Ich hatte es befürchtet." erklärte er mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Was ist? Nun spann uns nicht auf die Folter."  
  
"Es ist ein Magiebann, ihr hattet recht, aber er erstreckt sich nicht nur auf euer Haus, sondern auf die ganze Stadt."  
  
"Was? Auf die ganze Stadt." Die drei Schwestern schauten ihn ungläubig an.  
  
"Soviel dazu, dass Canterro einen Rückschlag einstecken musste." erklärte Piper frustriert. "Ich war so sicher, dass wir ihn getroffen haben, sein ganzes Verhalten ließ darauf schließen."  
  
"Vielleicht ist es der Mut des Verzweifelten." Paige zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er sah sich bedroht und hat nicht mehr gezögert, seine Waffe einzusetzen."  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Phoebe. "Wollen wir zurück nach San Francisco?"  
  
Die vier schauten sich unsicher an. "Wenn wir keine Magie mehr einsetzen können und Canterros Dämonen schon, dann sieht es schlecht aus für euch." gab Leo zu bedenken. "Ich denke ihr solltet euch fürs erste von der Stadt fern halten."  
  
"Und Cole?" fiel es Phoebe sofort ein. "Wir müssen ihn beschützen."  
  
"Canterro weiß doch gar nicht wo er ist Phoebe." erklärte ihr Piper. "Ich denke im Moment interessiert er sich mehr für uns."  
  
"Und für das Buch der Schatten." meinte Paige düster. "Wir müssen es auf jeden Fall holen."  
  
"Aber die Dämonen können es nicht in ihren Besitz bringen," gab Piper zu bedenken und stockte dann. "Obwohl, ob seine Abwehrmechanismen gegen das Böse bei diesem Magiebann noch funktionieren, kann man nicht wissen, oder?" Sie blickte fragend ihren Mann an.  
  
"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, aber ich hoffe es."  
  
"Davon haben wir auch nicht viel." erklärte Phoebe. "Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zurück und es holen, obwohl es ziemlich lange dauern kann, bis wir ohne Orben dort sind. Oder halt." Ihr fiel gerade etwas ein. "Ich bitte einfach Cole es zu holen, er ist am nächsten dran." Sie sah ihre Schwestern triumphierend an.  
  
"Ich dachte immer du willst ihn aus der Gefahr heraushalten, und überhaupt wie soll er ins Haus kommen." warf Paige ein, und man spürte, dass sie von Phoebes Idee nicht sonderlich begeistert war.  
  
"Glücklicherweise habe ich ihm heute mein Auto geliehen und an dem Schlüsselbund ist auch der Haustürschlüssel. Es ist ganz so als hätte ich es geahnt." meinte sie fröhlich.  
  
"Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum du so begeistert davon bist, ihn in Gefahr zu bringen." fragte Piper kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Auch wenn ihr es nicht glauben wollt, allein in San Francisco ist er viel gefährdeter als hier bei uns. Und wenn er merkt, dass sich in unserem Haus Dämonen aufhalten, dann verschwindet er halt wieder." Sie sah ihre Schwestern entschlossen an. "Wieso diskutieren wir hier noch lange. Ich rufe ihn an und erkläre ihm alles. Je mehr Zeit wir verlieren, desto mehr Zeit haben die Dämonen, das Buch zu stehlen." Sie ging zur Seite und setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf. Dann holte sie ihr Handy aus der Jackentasche und wählte Coles Nummer, sie hoffte, das ihm in der Zwischenzeit nichts passiert war.  
  
In San Francisco saß Cole in seinem Büro und fluchte über die zusätzlich Arbeit, die ihm aufgetragen worden war. Sein Chefredakteur hatte seinen geschriebenen Artikel für ganz selbstverständlich gehalten und ihm zwei weitere aufgehalst. Eigentlich ging ihm diese Arbeit schnell von der Hand und er vergaß alles um sich herum, aber heute wollte ihm dies nicht gelingen. Er machte sich Sorgen um Phoebe und ja sogar um ihre komischen Schwestern. Wie konnte man nur einen Zauber aussprechen, um in eine versteckte Höhle zu kommen. Also er würde sich erst um den Rückweg kümmern, oder auch nicht, musste er vor sich selbst zugeben. Aber sie hätten es tun müssen. Er blickte erneut auf seinen Artikel, der nicht besonders erfolgsversprechend zu werden schien. Er hätte sich gerne damit abgelenkt, aber irgendwie klappte es nicht richtig.  
  
Als er den ersten Artikel endlich beendet und mit dem zweiten begonnen hatte, klingelte das Telefon. Er war froh, als er die Stimme von Phoebe vernahm. "Phoebe, ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?"  
  
"Naja so fast, und bei dir?" sie war erleichert zu hören, dass er nur über seine Arbeit jammerte. "Du kannst aber weg, oder nicht?"  
  
Cole sah auf seinen unvollendeten Artikel. "Sicher, wenn du mich brauchst, ist das kein Problem." Was kümmerte ihn schon der Redakteur.  
  
Phoebe erklärte ihm, was mit San Francisco geschehen war, und wofür sie ihn brauchten. "Der Schlüssel zu unserem Haus befindet sich an meinem Schlüsselbund. Geh aber nur hinein, wenn es dir ruhig vorkommt." schärfte sie ihm ein, damit er sich ja nicht unnötig in Gefahr begab. "Das Buch liegt oben auf dem Dachboden."  
  
"Ja ich weiß, du wolltest es schließlich auch schon mal für Canterro stehlen."  
  
"Sehr witzig" erklärte Phoebe und blickte ihre Schwestern an. "Warte einen Moment." Sie ging zu ihnen hinüber und fragte "Wo wollen wir eigentlich hin?"  
  
Leo blickte sie nachdenklich an. "In die Nähe von San Francisco, so nah wie es geht. Aber wir müssen es erst ausprobieren."  
  
"Ruf ihn doch später noch mal an, wenn wir es wissen," schlug ihr Piper vor.  
  
Phoebe nickte und teilte es Cole mit. "Und sei vorsichtig." ermahnte sie ihn noch einmal zum Abschied.  
  
"Du auch." erwiderte Cole und legte den Hörer auf. Er sah auf seinen unvollendeten Artikel und druckte ihn aus. Dann begab er sich zuversichtlich zu seinem Kollegen in der Wirtschaftsabteilung. Dieser war ihm schließlich noch einen Gefallen schuldig. Wenig begeistert nahm er von Cole den Artikel und die Notizen entgegen und erklärte sich bereit, bis zum Abend einen fertigen Artikel im Redaktionsbüro abzugeben.  
  
Zufrieden machte sich Cole auf zum Halliwell Manor. Als er das Auto vor dem Haus parkte, blickte er sich aufmerksam um. Alles schien ruhig und friedlich zu sein. Er ging auf das Haus zu, holte den Schlüssel heraus und schloss die Tür auf. Als er sie vorsichtig öffnete, lauschte er erneut. Vorsichtshalber trug er den Energieballhandschuh und hatte die Athame bei sich. Er hoffte sie würde trotz des Magiezaubers nicht ihre Wirkung verlieren.  
  
Er blickte sich um und betrat das Haus, das er ruhig und wie es schien verlassen vorfand. Er ging die Treppe hinauf und erinnerte sich daran, wie er Phoebe gefragt hatte, was sich auf dem Dachboden befand. Er lächelte innerlich, wenn er daran dachte, was er gedacht hätte, wenn sie ihm damals die Wahrheit verraten hätte. Er hätte sie als vollkommen verrückt abgestempelt. Aber gestört hätte es ihn wohl nicht. Da störte ihn etwas anderes immer noch mehr. Trotz allem, und selbst wenn er jetzt noch lebte, wurmte es ihn gewaltig, dass sie ihn getötet hatte.  
  
In seine Gedanken versunken war er oben vor der Tür zum Dachboden angekommen und öffnete sie. Er erblickte das besagte Buch. Es lag immer noch unversehrt auf seinem Platz vor dem Fenster. Doch auf einmal spürte er, dass sich hinter ihm etwas bewegte. Cole drehte sich um und erblickte einen Dämon. Ohne lange zu fackeln, setzte er seinen Energieballhandschuh ein und traf zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung den Dämon. Doch obwohl das Feuergeschoß ihn an der Seite traf, schien dies den Dämon nicht zu vernichten, sondern nur für kurze Zeit zu erschüttern. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, stürmte Cole auf das Buch zu und ergriff es. Ein weiterer Dämon erschien und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.  
  
Da Cole annahm, dass Canterro ihn lebend haben wollte, ging er einen Schritt zurück. Der Dämon würde ihn nicht angreifen sondern nur zu Canterro teleportieren wollen, hoffte er. Der andere Dämon hatte sich ebenfalls erholt und betrat das Zimmer erneut. Cole blickte sich um. Wie sollte er sie nur ablenken? Sie kamen immer näher und Cole schaute sich zwischen einigem Gerümpel um, das auf dem Dachboden lagerte. Phoebe hatte doch nicht so ganz unrecht gehabt, hier war aller möglicher Kram aufbewahrt. Er kletterte an einer Kiste vorbei und versteckte das Buch hinter einem Karton. Nun hatte er wenigstens zwei Hände frei. Er nahm das Messer fest in eine Hand und es gelang ihm hinter einen der Dämonen zu springen. Er sah, wie sich dessen Verbindungsschnur in der Luft bewegte und trennte sie mit einem einzigen Schnitt durch.  
  
Der Dämon fiel auf die Knie und seine Gestalt verwandelte sich in eine, die Cole bekannt vorkam. "Partas?" fragte er überrascht, oder sahen mehrere Dämonen so aus. Der Angesprochene wandte sich ihm mit einem verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck zu. "Balthasar?" Er blickte sich um. "Wo sind wir hier?"  
  
Der andere Dämon versuchte unterdessen immer noch an Cole heranzukommen.  
  
Cole wandte sich schnell an Partas. "Der Dämon hinter dir will dich töten, aber..."  
  
Bevor Cole weiterreden konnte, hatte Partas sich schon umgedreht und wollte den Dämon mit seinem Stahl vernichten. Doch leider funktionierte dieser nicht. Als der Dämon einen Energieblitz auf ihn abfeuerte, dem Partas nur knapp entkommen konnte, starrte Partas Cole verdattert an.  
  
"Magiebann." erklärte dieser mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln und sah zu seiner Erleichterung, dass sich der Dämon wieder auf Partas stürzte. Partas entkam ihm erneut, während Cole versuchte seine Chance zu nutzen und hinter den Dämon zu kommen. Dieser war durch Partas so abgelenkt, dass es Cole ohne große Schwierigkeiten gelang. Er schnitt den Faden durch und atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
Der Dämon erwachte wie aus einer Trance und sah sich irritiert um. Er wollte sofort verschwinden, doch da er nun über keine magische Macht mehr verfügte blieb er wo er war. Partas, der nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass der andere Dämon sich nicht mehr wehrte, griff nach einem Messer, dass auf dem Tisch lag und rammte es ihm in den Bauch. Stöhnend brach der Dämon zusammen und verpuffte schließlich.  
  
"Dieser Mistkerl" fauchte Partas. "Wieso wollte er mich töten."  
  
"Woher soll ich das wissen?" meinte Cole sachlich und holte heimlich das Buch hinter der Kiste hervor, um es in eine Tüte zu stecken. "Vielleicht hattet ihr früher Differenzen."  
  
Partas hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, während er immer noch die Stelle betrachtete, an der der Dämon gelegen hatte. "Daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern." Erklärte er nach einer Weile. Dann wandte er sich zerknirscht an Cole. "Also es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dich in dem Käfig angegriffen habe, aber du weißt schon, ich hatte keine Wahl."  
  
Cole lächelte innerlich. Ja klar, was sonst. "Schon klar." erklärte er ihm und ging aus dem Zimmer. "Also ich muss jetzt von hier verschwinden." Er wollte Partas so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus der Halliwells wieder raus haben.  
  
"Verschwinden? Wie willst du das denn anstellen?" fragte Partas ihn überrascht. "Wie sollen wir denn ohne magische Kräfte zurück in die Unterwelt kommen."  
  
"Wenn wir außerhalb von San Francisco sind, dann klappt das schon." teilte Cole ihm mit und öffnete die Tür.  
  
"Und wie sollen wir das machen, also ich falle doch sofort auf mit meinem jetztigen Aussehen und wenn mich die Polizei oder sonst wer aufgreift, dann kann ich mich noch nicht einmal richtig verteidigen." jammerte Partas und sah Cole an. "Du hast es da schon besser."  
  
"Tja so ändern sich die Kräfteverhältnisse." murmelte er vor sich hin und bemerkte, dass Partas keine Anstalten machte, das Haus zu verlassen. Er traute diesem Dämon nicht, wenn man ihm den Rücken zudrehte, musste man aufpassen, dass nicht gleich ein Messer drinsteckte. Trotzdem erschien es für Cole nicht erstrebenswert, ihn alleine im Haus der Halliwells zu lassen. Bisher hatte er sich für das Anwesen zwar wenig interessiert, aber niemand konnte sagen, was er tun würde, wenn er alleine dort wäre. Cole seufzte und wandte sich wieder an Partas. "Ich habe ein Auto hier, wenn es sein muss, dann kann ich dich bis außerhalb der Stadt bringen."  
  
"Das tust du?" Partas sah ihn erleichtert an. "Danke alter Freund."  
  
Cole bezweifelte, dass sie früher wirklich so gute alte Freunde gewesen waren, trotzdem erklärte er ihm "Ja, auf die guten alten Zeiten." Mit einem wissenden Lächeln nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass er Recht gehabt hatte, denn Partas Gesicht hatte einen verlegenen Ausdruck angenommen.  
  
"Ja weißt du damals.." begann er mit seiner Erklärung.  
  
Doch Cole winkte ab. "Lass es gut sein." Er hatte im Augenblick kein Interesse daran, etwas von seinen dämonischen Taten zu hören. Er schaute aus der Tür und entdeckte zu seiner Erleichterung keinen Menschen. Er gab Partas ein Zeichen und die beiden liefen auf den Wagen zu und stiegen ein.  
  
Die Halliwells und Leo hatten sich unterdessen so nah an San Francisco herangewagt, wie es möglich war. Sie waren in einem kleinen Vorort am Meer gelandet. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass Canterro in naher Zukunft seinen Magiebann noch weiter ausbreiten konnte.  
  
Sie hatten sich in einem Motel eine etwas heruntergekommene Unterkunft gemietet und Phoebe versuchte Cole zu erreichen, um ihm den genauen Ort anzugeben, wo sie sich treffen wollten. Sie hatte schon dreimal die Nummer gewählt und niemand hatte abgenommen. Langsam wurde sie unruhig. "Es war vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee, ihn zu unserem Haus zu schicken, dort warten doch sicher Dämonen, oder nicht?" Sie sah ihre Schwestern besorgt an.  
  
"Möglich." erklärte Paige kurz. "Canterro wollte schließlich schon vorher unser Buch und nun hat er keine Gegenwehr zu befürchten."  
  
"Wieso habe ich unter seiner Kontrolle das Buch eigentlich mitnehmen können." überlegte Phoebe, um sich von den Sorgen um Cole abzulenken. "Wieso hat es sich nicht gewehrt."  
  
"Ich nehme an, weil du ja weiterhin gut warst," überlegte Paige. "Du hast nur den Befehl von Canterro ausgeführt, das wusste das Buch ja nicht."  
  
Phoebe sah sie skeptisch an. "Finde ich nicht sehr einleuchtend" meinte sie und wählte erneut Coles Nummer. Erleichtert nahm sie seine Stimmer wahr. "Oh Cole, Gott sei dank, ich dachte schon dir ist etwas passiert."  
  
"Nein es ist alles in Ordnung." Erklärte er kurz und hatte im Augenwinkel Partas im Blick.  
  
"Toll. Ich dachte schon es wären Dämonen dort gewesen" erwidert Phoebe und wartete darauf, das er darauf antwortete, als er schwieg erklärte sie ihm, wo er sie finden konnte. Als sie aufgelegt hatte, wunderte sie sich, warum er so wortkarg gewesen war, irgendetwas hatte nicht gestimmt, das spürte sie, nur was?  
  
"Mein Kontaktmann." erklärte Cole, als er das Gespräch beendet hatte, doch Partas schien dies nicht sonderlich zu interessieren. Cole hatte sich bisher bemüht, so unauffällig wie möglich zu fahren, um von ja keiner Polizeistreife angehalten zu werden. Er hatte keine Lust einem Polizisten erklären zu müssen, warum so ein graues Wesen neben ihm saß. Mit Krankheit hätte er sich da wohl nicht herausreden können. Und selbst ohne magische Kräfte kam ihm Partas nicht ungefährlich vor. Er hielt Ausschau, ob er ihn irgendwo unauffällig rausschmeißen konnte, aber er fand einfach keinen geeigneten Platz. Partas hatte glücklicherweise während der bisherigen Fahrt geschwiegen. Cole schien es so, als wäre dies nicht seine normale Verhaltensweise.  
  
"Mann muss das deprimierend sein, keine magischen Kräfte zu besitzen." erklärte er plötzlich. "Ich fühle mich so unvollständig. Wie halten diese Sterblichen das nur aus?"  
  
"Sie kennen es nicht anders." erwiderte Cole trocken.  
  
"Ja, ganz schön armselig. Harmlose, kraftlose Gestalten." er lachte und blickte dann zu Cole herüber. "Tut .. tut mir Leid, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du ja halb .. aber naja, auf dich trifft das ja nicht zu, schließlich bist du ein mächtiger Dämon."  
  
Cole wandte sich ihm wütend zu. "Vergiss das ja nicht." Wieso hatte er diesen Kerl bloß mitgenommen.  
  
"Nein auf keinen Fall." erwiderte Partas kleinlaut. Sie waren unterdessen in den Vorstädten von San Francisco angekommen, und er spürte, wie seine magischen Kräfte langsam wiederkamen. Er atmete erleichtert auf. "Gleich ist es überstanden, spürst du es?" fragte er aufgeregt.  
  
"Klar, und darum lasse ich dich auch gleich aussteigen. Oder besser teleportier' dich gleich vom Wagen aus in die Unterwelt."  
  
"Kein Problem." meinte Partas und sah ihn dann überrascht von der Seite an. "Du kommst nicht mit?"  
  
"Nein, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." erwiderte Cole kühl "Und das geht dich gar nichts an."  
  
"Du hast doch nicht wirklich etwas mit dieser Hexe, oder?" fragte Partas skeptisch.  
  
Cole hielt an und blickte ihn genervt an. "Das geht dich gar nichts an. Sei froh, dass ich dich da rausgeholt habe, verdient hast du es nicht."  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich verschwinde ja schon." erklärte Partas dank seiner wiedergekehrten Kräfte lässig. "Aber es weiß doch jeder, was für ein Schwächling du wirst, wenn du auf deine menschliche Seite hörst, also vergiss das Weib. Schau lieber mal bei Selgrin vorbei, der kann dir sicherlich helfen. Es sieht doch jeder, was mit dir los ist."  
  
Bevor Cole noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich Partas vorsichtshalber verflüchtigt. "Mistkerl." fluchte Cole und ärgerte sich zum wiederholten Male, dass er ihn überhaupt mitgenommen hatte, er hätte ihn nach 500 Metern aus dem Auto schmeißen sollen. Doch jetzt war es zu spät.  
  
Aber was hatte er damit gemeint, es merkte jeder was mit ihm los war? Hatte er gemerkt, dass er keine dämonischen Kräfte mehr hatte? Und wie sollte ihm dieser Selgrin dabei helfen?  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und stellte den Motor wieder an. Dann fuhr er weiter in Richtung des Vorortes den Phoebe ihm genannt hatte, ohne weiter über Partas Äußerungen nachzudenken. 


	41. Kapitel 41

41. Kapitel  
  
Als Cole vor dem Motel ankam, war es schon später Nachmittag. Er suchte die Nummer der Wohnung die die vier gemietet hatten. Doch noch bevor er klopfen konnte, kam Phoebe aus der Tür gestürmt und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
  
"Zum Glück ist dir nichts passiert," meinte sie erleichtert. "Ich hatte schon sonst was befürchtet."  
  
"Nein alles in Ordnung." beruhigte sie Cole. "Und ich habe sogar euer Buch dabei."  
  
Phoebe ließ ihn wieder los und er gab ihr die Tüte mit dem Buch. Sie gingen in die Wohnung in der Paige und Piper am Tisch saßen, um Pläne für ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu schmieden. Leo war unterdessen unterwegs, um anhand der gezeichneten Karte Anhaltspunkte zu erhalten.  
  
Phoebe nahm das Buch aus der Tüte "Und es waren keine Dämonen dort, die scharf darauf waren?" fragte sie überrascht.  
  
"Ich denke sie waren eher darauf aus, uns zu bekommen, als das Buch." teilte Cole ihr locker mit.  
  
Phoebe sah erschrocken hoch. "Es waren also Dämonen dort?" Auch Paige und Piper wandten sich ihnen nun zu.  
  
"Nur zwei, und sie wollten mich nicht töten, sondern zu Canterro bringen, denke ich. Einer war doch glatt dieser Partas." erzählte er ihr.  
  
"Und was ist mit ihnen geschehen?" fragte Piper vom Tisch aus.  
  
"Zum Glück konnte dem Messer der Magiebann nichts anhaben oder es braucht gar keine Magie, was weiß ich. Ich konnte jedenfalls ihre Verbindungen zu Canterro trennen. Partas hat daraufhin den anderen Dämon umgebracht."  
  
"Und dann?" Phoebe sah ihn eindringlich an, sie wusste, dass da noch etwas war, sie sah es ihm an.  
  
"Dann habe ich Partas mitgenommen." erklärte Cole, obwohl er wusste, dass dies den dreien nicht gefallen würde. Und erkannte an Phoebes Gesichtsausdruck, dass er richtig gelegen hat. "Sollte ich ihn etwa bei euch im Haus lassen?"  
  
"Du hast ihn mitgenommen? In meinem Wagen?" Phoebe sah ihn entsetzt an. "Und wo ist er jetzt?"  
  
"In dieser Unterwelt nehme ich an." meinte Cole achselzuckend.  
  
"Bist du verrückt?" fragte Phoebe aufgebracht. "Er weiß, dass du noch lebst und du hilfst ihm zurück in die Unterwelt zu kommen?"  
  
"Was hätte ich denn machen sollen, hätte es dir gefallen, wenn er bei euch im Haus rumgeschnüffelt hätte?" versuchte Cole sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Er hatte doch keine magischen Kräfte mehr, da wäre es selbst für dich kein allzu großes Problem gewesen, ihn zu vernichten."  
  
"Er hat mich noch nicht einmal angegriffen." erklärte er ihr. Wenn Partas versucht hätte, ihn anzugreifen, dann hätte er kein Problem damit gehabt, ihn zu töten, aber er hatte schließlich friedlich mit ihm geredet. Vielleicht hätte er es trotzdem versuchen sollen, letztendlich hatte er sich schließlich als ein verschlagener Idiot herausgestellt. "Ich gebe ja zu, dass es nicht meine beste Idee war, ihn mitzunehmen, ich wollte ihn eigentlich auch früher wieder loswerden, aber ich habe einfach nicht den richtigen Ort gefunden." Erklärte er und fügte hinzu. "Irgendwann hätten sie es sowieso herausgefunden, also warum nicht gleich."  
  
Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf, und fragte sich, ob sie nicht eigentlich froh darüber sein konnte, dass für ihn Töten keine automatische Lösung mehr war. "Du verstehst gar nicht wie gefährlich das sein kann." versuchte sie es aber erneut, denn sie konnte trotz allem nicht verstehen, warum er so unvorsichtig war. "Gegen dämonische Kopfgeldjäger ist Canterro noch harmlos."  
  
"Es war ausgesprochen dämlich." mischte sich nun auch Piper ein, die zu ihnen getreten war. "Aber im Moment haben wir wirklich andere Probleme. Wir müssen zu dieser geheimen Höhle in der Unterwelt kommen, um dadurch Canterros Steinblume zu vernichten und den Bann zu lösen."  
  
"Kann euch kein Zauber dorthinbringen, wie es bei der anderen Höhle der Fall war, oder hat das nicht geklappt?" fragte Cole und sah Piper interessiert an, denn er war froh darüber, dass sie das Thema gewechselt hatten.  
  
"Doch." Piper erzählte ihm, wie sie in die Höhle mit der kahlen Wand gekommen waren, während Phoebe versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen, ein Dämon in ihrem Auto, eine scheußliche Vorstellung, wenn dies vorbei war, musste sie es gründlich reinigen lassen. Sie nahm das Buch der Schatten und schlug die Seite über das Artamon auf. Wie sie befürchtet hatten, stand dort, dass es ihnen nur möglich war, zu der Höhle in ihrer Welt zu kommen. Den Weg in die Höhle der Unterwelt würden sie alleine finden müssen. Doch es gab dort einen Hinweis darauf, dass es einen Zauberspruch gab, der ihnen helfen würde, den geheimen Eingang in die Höhle zu finden. Phoebe nahm an, dass es sich dabei um den alten Spruch aus der Höhle handelte.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam Leo wieder, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass der Ausgangspunkt des Plans ein Platz neben der mittleren Versammlungshalle war. Sie mussten von diesem Punkt dem Weg folgen, um den Zugang zu der Höhle zu finden. Es war unmöglich sich näher heran zu orben, da es keine andere Stelle auf dem Plan gab, die einen bekannten Ort aufzeigte.  
  
Zwar wussten alle wie gefährlich es war, in der Unterwelt nach der Höhle zu suchen, aber die Ältesten waren der Meinung, dass es eine noch größere Gefahr darstellte, die Macht von Canterros Steinblume nicht zu zerstören. "Ihr hättet nur noch die Wahl, das Steinsymbol bei Canterro zu suchen." schlug Leo ihnen vor.  
  
"Aber dort verfügen wir noch nicht einmal über magische Kräfte, und haben auch nicht die geringst Ahnung, wo er es versteckt hat." widersprach Piper nachdenklich.  
  
Phoebe, die immer noch im Buch der Schatten las, nickte. "Und außerdem steht hier, dass durch unseren Spruch nur das entgegengesetzte Zeichen zerstört werden kann. So wie es bei Canterros Amulett und Coles Siegel gewesen ist. Was mit dem anderen Steinsymbol passiert, das steht hier nicht."  
  
"Also müssen wir wohl oder übel in die Unterwelt." seufzte Piper.  
  
Leo sah sie unglücklich an. "Aber wenn es zu gefährlich werden sollte, dann kommt sofort zurück, wir finden dann schon einen anderen Weg."  
  
Piper umarmte ihn und meinte leise. "Das verspreche ich dir."  
  
Leo gab Paige die genauen Ortsangaben, damit sie auf den Platz in die Nähe der mittleren Versammlungshalle orben konnte. Anschließend mussten sie versuchen, möglichst unauffällig ihrem Plan zu folgen.  
  
Cole schaute sich die Vorbereitungen interessiert an und meinte schließlich "Ihr wollt mich doch nicht hier lassen, oder?" Er schaute sie gespielt entrüstet an. "Bedenkt nur die Gefahr der ich hier ausgesetzt bin, stellt euch vor die Dämonen greifen an und ich bin hier ganz allein." Er sah sich seinem Wunsch in die Unterwelt zu kommen, ein gutes Stück näher. "Nein, ich begleite euch am besten." beschloss er zufrieden.  
  
Paige schaute genervt zur Seite. "Leo ist doch hier, also warum solltest du mitkommen, du kannst uns noch nicht einmal nützlich sein."  
  
Cole hatte schon geahnt, dass so etwas kommen würde. "Tja wirklich schade, dass ich kein Dämon mehr bin, nicht wahr Paige."  
  
Paige sah ihn erschrocken an. "So meinte ich das gar nicht," erklärte sie und fügte hinzu. "Okay, du kannst mitkommen, wenn die anderen nichts dagegen haben" Sie blickte hilfesuchend zu ihren Schwestern. Doch diese rührten sich nicht. "Aber steh uns ja nicht im Weg." meinte sie daraufhin grimmig.  
  
"Wann hätte ich das je getan?" Er sah sie selbstzufrieden an.  
  
Paige hoffte unterdessen immer noch, dass Phoebe und Piper, ihrer Zusage widersprechen würden. Doch Piper sagte keinen Ton und auch Phoebe sah sie nur zögerlich an. "Also was ist?" forderte sie sie auf, Stellung zu beziehen.  
  
Piper zuckte mit den Schultern "Mir ist es egal, das soll Phoebe mit ihm ausmachen." Sie nahm das Buch, und ging mit Leo in die Küche. Paige folgte ihnen, erleichtert, dass die Entscheidung nun nicht mehr bei ihr lag. Phoebe und Cole blieben unterdessen im Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Diese Dämonen in der Unterwelt wissen doch sowieso schon, dass ich noch lebe," versuchte Cole Phoebe zu überzeugen, dass es das Beste war, wenn er mitkam. "Also besteht doch für mich kein Grund hier zu bleiben."  
  
"Hast du ihn darum am Leben gelassen?" fragte Phoebe skeptisch.  
  
"Hältst du mich für so berechnend?" Wie konnte sie das von ihm denken? Er sah sie beleidigt an. "Ich würde doch nicht absichtlich mein Leben riskieren, dafür ist es mir doch zu wichtig."  
  
Sie glaubte ihm, und auch deshalb wollte sie ihn lieber hier in Sicherheit wissen. "Hier ist es viel ungefährlicher für dich. Niemand kann ahnen, dass du hier bist."  
  
"Es kann aber auch niemand ahnen, dass ich dort bin. Bitte Phoebe, ich will es einfach mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen, ist das so schwer zu verstehen."  
  
Phoebe blickte ihn seufzend an. "Nein, aber es ist nicht sonderlich sehenswert."  
  
"Willst du das nicht mir überlassen." Er trat näher an sie heran und blickte ihr in die Augen. "Wenn wir uns vorsehen, dann wird uns schon niemand entdecken, ihr wollt das schließlich auch nicht."  
  
Phoebe merkte, wie wichtig es ihm war und sah ihn fragend an. "Willst du dich wieder erinnern?"  
  
"Ich denke, das kann ich sowieso nicht. Und ich weiß auch gar nicht, ob ich es unbedingt will." Er blickte sie lächelnd an. "Ich will nur mein ehemaliges Zuhause sehen."  
  
"Na dann viel Spaß." gab sie nach.  
  
"Danke!" Cole gab Phoebe einen Kuß und zusammen gingen sie in die Küche, wo Phoebe Paige und Piper mitteilte, dass Cole mitkommen würde. Ihre Schwestern nahmen das ohne weiteren Kommentar gelassen zur Kenntnis.  
  
Doch bevor sie sich in die Unterwelt begeben konnten, hatte Phoebe noch einen Plan. Sie blätterte erneut im Buch der Schatten und fand schließlich die Stelle, die sie gesucht hatte. Sie sah sich um, fand aber nicht was sie suchte. Schließlich schaute sie in dem hinteren Teil des Buches nach und fand dort ein leeres Blatt Pergament. Sie nahm es heraus und schrieb einen Zauberspruch darauf. Dann hob sie es gegen das Licht und rief ihre Schwestern. Diese kamen, obwohl sie nicht wussten, um was es ging zu ihr.  
  
"Wir müssen gemeinsam diesen Zauberspruch lesen." teilte sie ihnen mit. "Damit hat Cole die Chance, alleine aus der Unterwelt wieder hierher zu kommen, wenn er von uns getrennt werden sollte."  
  
Die Schwestern stellten sich nebeneinander und sprachen den Spruch. Das Pergamentpapier leuchtete kurz auf und Phoebe nickte zufrieden. Sie reichte das Stück Papier Cole "Hier, wenn du in Gefahr gerätst, oder von uns getrennt wirst, dann musst du nur das Stück Pergament in der Mitte zerreißen, und du landest automatisch wieder hier."  
  
Cole nahm das Stück Papier entgegen und sah es sich interessiert an. Es sah ganz normal aus, aber für ihn leuchtete es immer noch ganz schwach. Er faltete es zusammen und steckte es in seine Tasche. "Danke" meinte er "Und was ist mit euch."  
  
Phoebe winkte ab. "Wir lassen uns nicht so leicht trennen, und zur Not wird Leo bemerken, wenn etwas mit uns nicht in Ordnung ist." Sie lächelte Cole zuversichtlich an.  
  
Leo nickte. "Ich werde hier bleiben und auf euch warten. Wenn irgendetwas passiert, dann meldet euch, damit ich euch helfen kann." teilte er ihnen mit.  
  
"Also kann es dann langsam losgehen?" fragte Paige und die anderen kamen zu ihr. Sie fassten sich bei den Händen und Paige orbte sie an die ausgewählte Stelle in der Unterwelt.  
  
Als sie unbeschadet in der Nähe der Halle ankamen, sahen sie sich vorsichtig um. Es war kein Dämon in der Nähe, und alles war still. Paige holte ihren Teil des Plans hervor und blickte ihn an. Sie versuchte ihn mit der Halle in Einklang zu bringen und hatte schließlich ihren genauen Standort gefunden. Sie blickte auf und gab den übrigen ein Zeichen. Dann begab sie sich vorsichtig in eine Richtung. Phoebe und Cole folgten ihn und im Anschluss kam Piper.  
  
Als sie einige Zeit gegangen waren, ohne entdeckt zu werden, sah sich Cole zum wiederholtem Male um. "Sieht das hier überall so aus?" fragte er überrascht.  
  
"Was?" Phoebe sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Diese Kargheit, der steinerne Boden, Stroh, es ist einfach so klischeehaft." stellte Cole ernüchtert fest. "Fehlt nur noch das brennende Feuer." Sie kamen um eine Kurve und neben ihnen erleuchtete eine Fackel den Weg. "Na bitte." meinte er.  
  
"Wieso, wie hattest du es dir denn vorgestellt?" fragte Phoebe und blieb stehen, um ihn anzublicken.  
  
"Ich dachte es wäre luxuriöser, was hat man schließlich von seinem ganzen niederträchtigen Taten, wenn man hier hausen muss?"  
  
"Sie machen ihnen Spaß." klärte Phoebe ihn auf. "Du denkst einfach zu menschlich."  
  
"Und was bedeutet das jetzt bitte, dass Dämonen gerne auf Stroh schlafen?" fragte Cole ungläubig.  
  
"Keine Sorge, es gibt hier sicherlich noch bessere Unterkünfte." teilte ihm Piper mit. Die langsam weiter wollte und sich an ihnen vorbeizwängte. "Außerdem haben Dämonen eine großartige Vorstellungskraft."  
  
Cole setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. "Na hoffentlich, sonst ist es kein Wunder, dass sie keine Angst vor der Hölle haben. Schlimmer kann es da auch nicht sein."  
  
"Ich dachte, du glaubst nicht an die Hölle." erinnerte ihn Phoebe.  
  
"Tja, das dachte ich auch mal." erklärte er und fügte hinzu. "Naja, wenigsten ist es hier schön warm."  
  
"Soll ich das alles jetzt eigentlich ernst nehmen Cole?" fragte ihn Phoebe kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Nein, aber was meinst du, was passieren würde, wenn ich dies alles ernst nehmen würde." fragte Cole sie sachlich. "Ich denke ich würde verrückt werden."  
  
"Schon wieder" ertönte es vor ihm genervt von Paige.  
  
Cole sah sie von hinten an. "Ach, das war ich auch schon mal, tut mir Leid Paige, das hatte ich ganz vergessen."  
  
"Könnt ihr nicht einfach eure Klappen halten, ich dachte wir wollen hier nicht auffallen." fuhr Piper sie in gedämpften Ton an. Und schob Phoebe vor sich, so das sich zwischen den beiden ging.  
  
Sie gingen eine Weile, und Paiges abgezeichneter Weg neigte sich dem Ende zu und Pipers Teil würde gleich beginnen. Sie waren zu ihrer Überraschung bisher keinem Dämon begegnet, alles war friedlich.  
  
Als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, hatte Cole ein eigenartiges Gefühl, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Er wusste nur noch nicht was. Er starrte an die Decke, an die Wände und schließlich auf den Fußboden. Sie kamen an einer Gabelung an und Paige schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke. Als sie niemanden erblickte, ging sie geradeaus und Phoebe folgte ihr. Cole schaute sich immer noch aufmerksam um und entdeckte auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ein Stück über dem Fußboden dünne schimmernde Fäden, wie bei einer Alarmanlage. Sie waren sicherlich magisch, aber sie erfüllten wohl den gleichen Zweck, nahm er an und rief Phoebe und Paige zu. "Halt, auf dem Boden befindet sich eine Alarmanlage." Aber es war schon zu spät, die beiden standen bereits mittendrin. Cole hielt Piper fest, damit sie nicht auch noch in die Falle lief.  
  
Paige und Phoebe schauten überrascht auf den Boden, konnten aber nichts entdecken. "Wo denn?" fragte Paige, doch als sie aufblickte, entdeckte sie wie direkt vor ihr die Luft erzitterte, was ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür war, dass dort gleich ein Dämon erscheinen würde. Blitzschnell ergriff sie die Hand ihrer Schwester hinter sich und orbte die zwei an dem Dämon vorbei, so das er nichts mehr von ihnen sah, als er sich materialisiert hatte.  
  
Cole und Piper beobachteten diese Aktion und beeilten sich, den Gang so schnell wie möglich zurück zu laufen, bevor der Dämon sie erblicken konnte.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Paige Phoebe und sich ein gutes Stück geradeaus georbt. Sie blickten sich vorsichtig um, aber sie konnten keinen Dämonen mehr in ihrer Nähe entdecken. Paige sah ihre Schwester nachdenklich an und meinte. "Ich hoffe hier ist kein Alarm mehr."  
  
"Wir können es nur testen." meinte Phoebe und blickte auf den Boden. "Im Gegensatz zu Cole können wir leider nichts sehen." Sie gingen vorsichtige einige Schritte, doch nichts passierte. Es erschien kein Dämon, aber sie hatten auch Piper und Cole verloren. Als sie erneut an einer Kreuzung ankamen fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester "Sind wir sehr weit georbt?"  
  
Paige zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich denke schon, aber immer geradeaus. Es müsste für die beiden nicht besonders schwer sein, uns zu finden, wenn sie es schaffen, über diese Alarmanlage zu kommen."  
  
"Ja, sie haben ja Pipers Plan, und bis hierher müssten wir richtig sein" meinte Phoebe. "Vielleicht finden sie einen anderen Weg, um hierher zu kommen."  
  
Sie blieben an der Gabelung stehen, und sahen sich aufmerksam um. Geradeaus ging der Gang weiter, aber rechts von ihnen befand sich eine Öffnung zu einem Raum.  
  
"Ich glaube da sind einige Räume an der rechten Seite, vielleicht können sie ja dort entlang gehen, das ist zwar gefährlicher, aber wenn sie sich vorsehen, werden sie es schon schaffen. Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, mich wieder zurückzuorben und sie zu suchen. Dort könnte es jetzt von Dämonen wimmeln." überlegte Paige und sie gingen vorsichtig auf die Öffnung zu. Sie betraten langsam die Halle und sahen sich um. Es befand sich niemand darin, doch sie entdeckten einen weiteren Eingang an der anderen Seite.  
  
"Von dort könnten sie kommen." überlegte Paige. "Was meinst du, sollen wir hier warten?"  
  
Phoebe sah sich aufmerksam um. "Jedenfalls besser, als auf dem Gang, denke ich. Hinter diesen Steinsäulen dort können wir uns verstecken." entschied sie.  
  
Sie gingen hinter die Säulen und ließen sich auf ein paar Felsblöcken nieder. Von diesem Platz aus konnten sie jeden beobachteten, der diesen Ort betrat, waren aber durch die Steinsäulen versteckt. Und selbst wenn sich ein Dämon hierher teleportieren würde, würde er das wohl kaum in diesen hintersten Teil tun. Der Platz war ideal. 


	42. Kapitel 42

42. Kapitel  
  
Cole zog Piper mit sich, bis sie vor sich die versteckte Öffnung zu einem Raum sahen, die Cole beim Vorbeigehen erblickt hatte. Sie war ihm aufgefallen, weil sie kaum zu sehen war, im Gegesatz zu den anderen Eingängen lag sie sehr versteckt. Die beiden betraten den Raum, noch bevor weitere Dämonen kamen, um die Gegend nach Eindringlingen abzusuchen.  
  
Als Cole sich umsah, erblickte er in der hinteren Ecke einige Nischen hinter Steinsäulen und vor sich einen offenen leeren Platz. Sie vernahmen Geräusche, und Piper eilte zu einer der Nischen. Sie schob sich hinein und zog Cole hinter sich her. Sie hatten die Hoffnung, dass sie dort niemand entdecken konnte. Obwohl sie nichts sehen konnten, bemerkten sie, dass kurze Zeit später ein Dämon erschien.  
  
"Balthasar" erklang seine Stimme "Ich wusste, das du kommen würdest."  
  
"Ach tatsächlich." murmelte Cole in seinem Versteck.  
  
Piper sah ihn misstrauisch an, doch Cole konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.  
  
"Ich weiß das du hier bist." rief der Dämon komm raus.  
  
Cole blickte sich um, doch er konnte keinen anderen Ausgang als den, durch den sie gekommen waren entdecken.  
  
"Komm her! Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!" Erklang es wieder.  
  
Cole seufzte und sah Piper an "Ich gehe jetzt zu ihm, du kannst inzwischen zur Tür laufen und versuchen, deine Schwestern zu finden. Ich lenke ihn ab." meinte er schließlich.  
  
"Bist du verrückt?" zischte sie, "der will sicher nichts gutes und du kannst dich nicht wehren."  
  
"Er will mich Piper, also besser er kriegt nur mich, als uns beide." Cole wollte sich schon aus ihrem Versteck zwängen, aber Piper hielt ihn zurück. "Nein, das verzeiht mir Phoebe nie." erklärte sie grimmig.  
  
"Du musst es ihr ja nicht erzählen." meinte Cole trocken. "Und außerdem habe ich immer noch den magischen Zettel von Phoebe."  
  
Als Piper spürte, das er keine ihrer Einwände akzeptieren würde, ließ sie ihn gehen. Sie sah, wie er die Nische verließ und schätze die Entfernung zur Tür ab. Als Cole aus seinem Versteck hinter den Steinsäulen hervor kam, nutzte sie die Möglichkeit und lief zu der versteckten Tür. In einer Art Türrahmen, die dem Dämon die Sicht auf sie nahm, blieb sie stehen. Sie blickte auf den Gang hinaus, wo sich in einiger Entfernung ein weiterer Dämon befand.  
  
Nachdem Cole hinter der Säule hervorgekommen war, ging er lockerer, als er sich fühlte auf den Dämon zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Dämon wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Sterblicher aussah. Cole stellte sich ihm gegenüber und fragte mit einem Lächeln. "Also hier bin ich, was willst du von mir?"  
  
"Partas hatte schon gedacht, dass du kommen würdest." erklärte der Dämon nickend.  
  
"Ach tatsächlich?" Wieso hatte er dieser verblödeten Klatschbase Partas nur geholfen, fragte Cole sich zum wiederholten Mal.  
  
"Willst du mich gar nicht begrüßen?" fragte der Dämon grinsend.  
  
"Nein, kein Interesse." Cole zermarterte sich das Hirn, wie dieser Dämon heißen sollte, von dem ihm Partas erzählt hatte. Schließlich fiel es ihm wieder ein und er hoffte, dass er damit richtig lag. "Selgrin."  
  
Der Dämon lächelte erfreut. "So, meinen Namen kennst du noch."  
  
Cole ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern meinte " Also ich bin hier, mach es kurz, was willst du von mir?" er blickte ihn unerschrocken an.  
  
"Oh, Partas hatte angenommen, du willst etwas von mir." erklärte der Dämon lässig.  
  
"Und was sollte das sein?"  
  
Selgrin lachte. "Er hatte tatsächlich Recht, nicht wahr?" Er schaute ihn zufrieden an. "Du hast zwar meinen Namen erraten, aber du weißt noch nicht einmal mehr, wer ich bin."  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
"Partas wusste, das du ihm nie geholfen hättest, wenn du dich an früher erinnern könntest. Also was ist mit dir passiert?"  
  
"Nichts, ich hatte heute meinen guten Tag." erklärte Cole lächelnd.  
  
"Sowas gibt es nicht bei dir, nicht in diesem Fall."  
  
"Ach, tatsächlich?" Was hatte ihm dieser Partas nur unverzeihliches angetan?  
  
"Diese Hexe hat beschlossen, dass es besser ist, wenn du dich an deine guten Zeiten als vollwertiger Dämon nicht mehr erinnern kannst, nicht wahr." Selgrin schaute ihn selbstzufrieden nickend an.  
  
Cole sagte lieber nichts dazu und wartete gespannt ab.  
  
"Dachte ich es mir doch. Nun gut, du musst nichts dazu sagen. Aber du weißt hoffentlich noch dass ich in der Lage bin, dir deine böswillig gelöschten Erinnerungen wiederzugeben. Damit du wieder weißt, was für eine Wonne es ist, ein Dämon zu sein, und dem Bösen zu dienen." Er schaute Cole neugierig an.  
  
"Deine kleine Theorie ist ja ganz interessant, aber sie stimmt leider nicht. Wer sollte etwas davon haben, mein Gedächtnis zu löschen."  
  
"Deine Hexe dachte sicher, so kann sie dich von deiner wahren Natur fern halten. Mir kannst du nichts vormachen, ich spüre deine Unsicherheit, und dein Verlangen, wieder alles zu wissen und wieder der zu sein, der du wirklich bist."  
  
"Nein danke, kein Interesse." meinte Cole kühl und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu.  
  
"Du hast den besten Teil deines Lebens vergessen, aber ich werde das wieder regeln, keine Sorge."  
  
Cole drehte sich um und sah ihn an. "Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass du dich irrst. Und selbst wenn ich mich an einige Ereignisse nicht mehr erinnern könnte, dann will ich garantiert nicht deine Erinnerungen. Woher willst du wissen, was ich getan habe? Ich würde doch nie glauben, was du mir einflößen willst."  
  
Selgrin lachte hinterhältig "Oh je, es ist ja noch schlimmer als ich dachte, du weißt noch nicht einmal mehr, was für Kräfte ich habe." Er schüttelte abwägend den Kopf. "Aber Partas hat schon angenommen, dass du dich wehren wirst, aber das kannst du nicht. Ich werde dir deine Erinnerung zurückgeben, und dann wirst du wieder zu uns gehören." Er hob langsam seinen Arm und streckte seine Hand aus.  
  
Piper war unterdessen in den Gang gelangt. Zuerst hatte sie warten müssen, aber die Dämonen, die überprüft hatten, wer der Eindringling war, waren schnell zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass es sich um einen Fehlalarm handeln musste und waren wieder verschwunden. Als Piper an der Stelle ankam, wo angeblich die unsichtbaren magischen Fäden waren, blickte sie sich um. Es war keine gute Idee, diesen Weg zu wählen. Sie schaute auf ihre gezeichnete Karte und fand auf der rechten Seite einige eingezeichnete Räume, die sie vielleicht nehmen konnte. Dennoch zögerte sie. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Cole alleine zurückzulassen. Wenn ihm etwas passierte, dann würde sie Phoebe das nie erklären können. Sie seufzte. Was soll es, dachte sie sich und drehte sich um. Sie ging den Weg zurück zu dem Raum in dem sie und Cole verschwunden waren. Zuerst fand sie den Zugang nicht, aber da sie wusste, dass er sich irgendwo befinden musste, gelang es ihr schließlich.  
  
Sie trat vorsichtig in den Eingang und spähte in den Raum. Cole und der Dämon standen immer noch dort und unterhielten sich. Also war es völlig unnötig gewesen, zurückzukommen, dachte sich Piper wütend und wollte sich schon umdrehen, als der Dämon plötzlich seinen Arm erhob. Piper ahnte, was kommen würde und sie trat blitzschnell aus der Türöffnung hervor. Sie versuchte den Dämon zu zersprengen, doch dieser bemerkte sie frühzeitig und teleportierte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen davon.  
  
Cole sah fasziniert auf die Stelle, an der Selgrin eben noch gestanden hatte. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er sofort verschwindet, wenn du erscheinst, hätte ich doch gar nicht erst angeboten, mein Leben zu riskieren."  
  
"Was habt ihr denn hier getrieben?" fragte Piper und kam näher auf ihn zu. Sie sah sich aufmerksam um, da sie erwartete den Dämon sofort in unmittelbarer Nähe wiederzusehen. "Ein Kaffeekränzchen abgehalten?"  
  
"Ja wir hatten eine ganz nette Unterhaltung." teilte Cole ihr mit, verschwieg aber ihr Gesprächsthema, denn er nahm an, dass Piper den Dämon früh genug vertrieben hatte, bevor er seine Drohung wahrmachen konnte. Cole war froh darüber, denn er hatte kein großes Interesse daran, seine Erinnerungen von diesem Dämon wiederzubekommen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es sich dabei tatsächlich um seine eigenen Erinnerungen gehandelt hätte.  
  
"Wir sollten besser von hier verschwinden, bevor er mit Verstärkung zurück kommt." meinte er und sie begaben sich zurück in den Gang.  
  
Als sie erneut an der Kreuzung mit der Alarmanlage ankamen, wies Piper auf den Eingang zu einem Raum auf der rechten Seite. "Wenn wir durch die Räume dort gehen, dann kommen wir wahrscheinlich an der gleichen Stelle raus, wie Phoebe und Paige." erklärte sie Cole und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
Da Piper ihren Plan hatte, vertraute er ihr und folgte ihr in den Raum. Nachdem sie einige karge, aber zum Glück auch leere Räume durchquert hatten, sah sich Cole fasziniert um. Sie befanden sich in einem dieser typischen Räume, mit steinernem Boden und zeremoniellen Stellen "Diesen Ort, den .. den kenne ich." erklärte er plötzlich selbst verwundert. "Ich bin schon mal hier gewesen." Er setzte sich auf einen Steinblock und schloss nachdenklich die Augen. "Ja, ich saß in eurem Haus, und Leo lag auf dem Sofa, er war verletzt. Ich sollte auf ihn aufpassen, aber auf einmal hat mich jemand hierher geholt. Es war eine Frau," Er öffnete die Augen und sah Piper überrascht an. "Die Seherin, nehme ich an. Sie hatte da so eine Kiste. Sie gab mir die Möglichkeit Phoebe zu retten. Ihr ward alle in Gefahr und ich musste mich schnell entscheiden. Ich hatte die dumme Vorahnung, dass diese Entscheidung noch Konsequenzen haben würde, ich wusste, dass Deals mit der Unterwelt immer einen Haken haben. Aber ich habe nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht und ihn angenommen." Er sah sie fasziniert von seiner Erinnerung an. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Du hattest ganz Recht, die Sache hatte einen Haken, aber ich denke hier ist nicht der Ort um darüber zu reden." teilte Piper ihm mit und machte sich auf zur gegenüberliegenden türartigen Öffnung. "Wir müssen Paige und Phoebe finden."  
  
"Habe ich euch wenigstens gerettet?" fragte Cole frustriert und versuchte hinter ihr her zu kommen.  
  
"Wenn du es so nennen willst, wir leben schließlich noch." erklärte sie kühl und aus ihrer Stimme war keinerlei Dankbarkeit herauszuhören.  
  
Cole trat neben sie. "War das eine dieser Entscheidung, die ich lieber nicht hätte treffen sollen, wo ich die Konsequenzen nicht bedacht habe." fragte er sarkastisch.  
  
"So könnte man es ausdrücken."  
  
"Aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen, euch sterben lassen?" fragte er empört. "Hey, ich habe mich für euch geopfert."  
  
Piper drehte sich um und sah ihn an "Du weißt nicht wovon du sprichst. Die Quelle des Bösen hat von dir Besitz ergriffen und das war nicht gerade besonders erfreulich für uns, von dem, was danach geschah, ganz zu schweigen."  
  
"Aha." Cole sagte nichts weiter und ging gedankenverloren hinter ihnen her. "Konnte ich mich nicht gegen sie wehren?" fragte er schließlich.  
  
"Tja, keine Ahnung, das weißt wohl nur du allein." erklärte sie ihm.  
  
"Schon klar, du denkst ich konnte es und wollte es nur nicht." Cole fragte sich, ob sie damit recht hatte. "Nimmst du mir das noch immer übel?"  
  
Piper blieb stehen und blickte ihn an. "Weißt du ich nehme dir vieles von dem, was du getan hast übel, und einiges weniges kann ich vielleicht entschuldigen. Doch was ich dir nie vergessen werde ist, dass du Phoebe dazu gebracht hast, dir in die Unterwelt zu folgen. Du hast meine kleine Schwester zur Königin der Unterwelt gemacht, du hättest sie beinah zerstört, und das ist unverzeihlich." Sie drehte sich wieder um und er akzeptierte, dass für sie das Thema damit abgeschlossen war.  
  
Cole dachte immer noch über das Gesagte nach, als sie einen neuen Raum betraten, der ebenfalls leer zu sein schien. Doch plötzlich bewegte sich etwas auf der anderen Seite. Piper sprang entsetzt hinter einen Steinpfahl und musste Cole mit sich ziehen, der immer noch in Gedanken war. Sie schaute sich vorsichtig nach einem Fluchtweg um, als sie bemerkte, dass die Gestalten gegenüber keine Dämonen waren, sondern ihre Schwestern. Erleichtert kam sie hinter ihrem Versteck vor und schloss sie freudig in ihre Arme.  
  
Cole sah sich währenddessen immer noch nachdenklich um und bemerkte noch nicht einmal Phoebe. "Diesen Ort kenne ich auch." murmelte er vor sich hin und blickte dann Piper triumphierend an. "Ich wollte dieKräfte dieser Quelle wieder loswerden. Ganz bestimmt. Ich erinnere mich. Da war so ein Zauberer, der wollte ihre Kräfte unbedingt haben und ich wollte sie ihm geben."  
  
"Was redet er denn da?" fragte Paige überrascht.  
  
"Ach vorhin hat er sich an die Seherin erinnert, und an ihr Angebot." Piper sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Und jetzt versucht er mich davon zu überzeugen, dass er die Quelle freiwillig wieder loswerden wollte." Man sah ihr an, wie unglaubwürdig sie das fand.  
  
Cole trat zu ihnen. "Das wollte ich auch, und glücklicherweise kam da so ein Zauberer vorbei und wollte sie haben. Er hatte sogar vor, mich deswegen umzubringen, obwohl ich sie ihm doch freiwillig geben wollte." Er sah sich erneut um. "Das war hier, oder es sah so ähnlich aus wie hier. Oder nein, wir hatten beschlossen, es lieber in meiner Wohnung zu machen." Er sah sie fragend an. "Ist nichts daraus geworden?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung." meinte Piper, "das Ganze ist mir neu. Es gab da zwar so einen Zauberer, der das Gremoir gestohlen hat, und er wollte bestimmt die Kräfte der Quelle haben, aber zum Glück ist es ihm nicht gelungen, wer weiß, was er alles damit angestellt hätte."  
  
"Eben, darum habe ich ihn auch getötet." erklärte Phoebe nun zögerlich.  
  
"Was?" Cole sah sie schockiert an.  
  
"Ich dachte er will dich töten, darum habe ich ihn vernichtet." versuchte sie zu erklären.  
  
"Ach, du hast ihn getötet, weil er mich töten wollte? Warum denn, wolltest du es lieber selber erledigen?" fragte Cole ironisch.  
  
"Wie praktisch, dass du dich nur an Dinge erinnern kannst, wo du gerade nichts bösartiges getan hast." fauchte Phoebe ihn an und fuchtelte mit den Armen herum. "Geh mal ins Krankenhaus und erinnere dich gefälligst daran, wie du dort einen unschuldigen Menschen umgebracht hast, nur um Paige dafür in den Knast zu schicken. Soll ich weiter machen." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
  
"Hat sich der Aufwand wenigstens gelohnt?" fragte er ironisch.  
  
"Seit ihr verrückt, hier so herumzuschreien?" ging Paige nun dazwischen, ohne sich über das Gesagte zu kümmern. "Wir haben hier eigentlich etwas anderes vor, als Coles verlorene Erinnerungen wiederzufinden."  
  
Piper sah die beiden immer noch fragend an, musste Paige aber zustimmen. Sie nahm wieder ihren Plan zur Hand und versuchte sich zu orientieren.  
  
Unterdessen sah Cole Phoebe vorsichtig an und meinte leise. "Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen."  
  
Phoebe lächelte leicht und meinte ihrerseits. "Ich auch nicht, vergiß einfach, was ich gesagt habe, ich habe es nicht so gemeint."  
  
Cole nickte und drehte sich um, um Paige und Piper zu folgen, die endlich die genaue Stelle auf dem Plan gefunden hatte. Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg und Cole und Phoebe gingen ihren verwirrenden Gedanken nach. Phoebe dachte über ihre unnütze Streiterei nach, während Coles Gedanken unterdessen schon wieder ganz woanders waren. Er stellte sich immer wieder die Szene mit Piper und Selgrin vor. Der Dämon hatte keine Chance gehabt, ihm seine Erinnerung zurückzugeben, oder doch? Er hatte nur einen kühlen Hauch in der Nähe seines Kopfes verspürt, bevor Selgrin verschwunden war. So eine Rückführung der Erinnerung musste doch spektakulärer geschehen, oder nicht? Doch ganz sicher, so einfach konnte es nicht gehen. Außerdem hatte ihn dieser Hauch nur ganz leicht berührt, Piper war früh genug da gewesen, um den Dämon von der Umsetzung seines Plans abzuhalten. Grübelte er vor sich hin. Sie gingen langsam hinter den anderen her und Cole schaute die vor ihm gehende Phoebe an.  
  
Phoebe fühlte unterdessen, das mit Cole irgendetwas nicht stimmte, sie hoffte dass es nicht immer noch ihr Streit war. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung?" fragte sie in ernstem Ton und sah ihn forschend an.  
  
"Klar!" meinte Cole, doch dann blickte er nach unten und dachte angestrengt nach. "Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung, an was ich mich erinnern kann und an was nicht." versuchte er ihr leise zu erklären, und hoffte, dass er damit die Wahrheit sagte. "Sie kommen einfach so, ohne mein Zutun. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich nicht so wild darauf bin, mich an diese Dinge zu erinnern, also kann ich es unbewusst vielleicht doch lenken."  
  
"Ich weiß, und du musst dich wirklich nicht daran erinnern, ich tue es schließlich auch höchst ungern" erklärte Phoebe bestimmt.  
  
"Gut!" er blickte erfreut in ihr Gesicht. "Wenn ich es beeinflussen könnte, dann würde ich mir auch andere Erinnerungen wünschen." meinte er schließlich mit einem Lächeln, und scheuchte seine trüben Gedanken davon.  
  
"Ach, und die wären?" fragte sie unschuldig, froh darüber, dass sie diese Angelegenheit geklärt hatten.  
  
"Was glaubst du denn?" Cole beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um sie zu küssen. Die beiden vergaßen neben ihren übrigen Problemen auch ganz die Gefahr in der sie befanden. Und sie vergaßen nebenbei auch noch Phoebes Schwester, die am Ende des Ganges genervt warteten.  
  
Piper erbarmte sich schließlich und kam zu ihnen zurück. "Könnt ihr eure Beziehungsprobleme nicht zu einem bessern Zeitpunkt lösen." fragte sie ärgerlich.  
  
"Keine Sorge," erwiderte Phoebe fröhlich und löste sich unwillig von Cole. "Wir haben alles geklärt."  
  
"Wie schön." Piper schaute sie argwöhnisch an. "Dann können wir ja endlich weitergehen." Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und erreichten die ungeduldig wartende Paige.  
  
"Wo bleibt ihr denn so lange?" fragte sie und sah Cole unzufrieden an. "Wir hätten ihn gar nicht erst mitnehmen dürfen."  
  
"Tja, dafür ist es jetzt zu spät." erklärte ihr Phoebe und neben ihr fragte Cole. "Und wer hätte euch dann vor der dämonischen Alarmanlage warnen sollen?"  
  
"Das hätten wir schon alleine hingekriegt. Was glaubst du, in was für Schwierigkeiten wir schon gesteckt haben." klärte Paige ihn auf.  
  
Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg, die schmalen steinigen Gänge entlang, bis sie an eine Kreuzung kamen, an der Pipers Plan endete.  
  
Phoebe blickte sich um "Bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?" fragte sie Piper skeptisch und blickte immer wieder auf ihren Plan. "Also meiner Zeichnung nach sollte hier keine Kreuzung sein und nur eine Kurve mit einem Gang auf der rechten Seite, dem wir folgen müssen."  
  
Piper blickte auf ihre Zeichnung. "Also ich habe den Plan nur bis zu dieser Kreuzung abgezeichnet, wie es auf der anderen Seite weitergehen sollte, war deine Aufgabe."  
  
"Na toll, und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Phoebe frustriert.  
  
"Am besten gehen wir noch ein Stück geradeaus weiter, wahrscheinlich finden wir dort den Gang." schlug Paige vor und sie begaben sich in den gegenüberliegenden Gang. Einige Meter weiter ging glücklicherweise wirklich ein Gang rechts ab, aber auch an der nächsten Stelle, stimmte Phoebes Plan nicht genau mit den tatsächlichen Gegebenheiten überein. Trotzdem wählten sie einen Weg aus, und folgte ihrem Plan soweit dies möglich war, bis sie an eine Stelle kamen, die auf keinen Fall mit dem Plan übereinstimmen konnte.  
  
"Also das verstehe ich einfach nicht. Irgendwo müssen wir einen Fehler gemacht haben" meinte Phoebe nachdenklich. Obwohl sie den Plan so gut es ging abgemalt hatte, stieg sie nicht mehr durch das Labyrinth durch. "Wir müssen schon an einer falschen Stelle begonnen haben." erklärte sie entschlossen.  
  
"Oh nein, soll das heißen, wir müssen wieder zurück?" Piper sah sie unglücklich an.  
  
"Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Ich habe ja gleich gesagt, dass ein Stück zwischen deinem und meinem Plan fehlt."  
  
Sie beeilten sich, den Weg so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zu gehen. Und überlegten, wie sie es fertig bringen sollten, den richtigen Anfang für Phoebes Plan zu finden.  
  
Cole hatte unterdessen andere Probleme. Ganz langsam flackerten vor seinem geistigen Auge immer mehr Erinnerungsfetzen auf. Zuerst kamen sie ihm nur vereinzelt in sein Gedächtnis. Er wusste wieder, wie er diesen Gang schon einmal entlanggegangen war, wie er mit einem Dämon geredet hatte. Dann sah er Piper vor sich und erinnerte sich daran, wie er bei ihrer Hochzeit mit Leo war und dann wieder, wie er sie aufgefordert hatte, sich zwischen ihren mumifizierten Schwestern zu entscheiden. Er versuchte diese Erinnerungen aufzuhalten, aber das war unmöglich, es war als wäre ein Damm gebrochen. Also ließ er sie schließlich einfach an sich vorbeifließen und sie kamen immer schneller und schneller.  
  
Die meisten seiner Erinnerungen waren nicht so angenehm, dass er sich lange damit aufhalten wollte, und für die anderen wenigen erfreulichen Momente seines Lebens hatte er im Moment auch keine Zeit, um sich eingehender damit zu beschäftigen.  
  
Als sie endlich an der Kreuzung ankamen, an der Pipers Weg aufgehört hatte, sahen sich die Schwestern ratlos an.  
  
"Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" fragte Paige. "Meint wir müssen noch weiter zurück?"  
  
"Nein, wenn es so wäre, dann würden unsere Pläne ja zusammenpassen." erklärte Phoebe wütend. "Wir müssen noch ein Stück in irgendeine Richtung und sehen ob dann ein Weg rechts abbiegt, und dann mal sehen."  
  
Piper schaute sie skeptisch an. "Das finden wir doch nie."  
  
"Sei doch nicht gleich so pessimistisch." meinte Phoebe, denn sie wollte auf keinen Fall dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sie die Höhle nicht fanden.  
  
Währenddessen starrte Cole sie an. Tausend Erinnerungen zu Phoebe rasten durch seinen Kopf und gleichzeitig genauso viele Gefühle. Er konnte es nicht wirklich fassen, nach allem stand er hier mit ihr. Er wollte ihr so vieles sagen, sie so vieles fragen, aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Er versuchte sich fürs erste nicht auf seine wiedergewonnenen Erinnerungen zu konzentrieren, sondern bemühte sich, den Schwestern zuzuhören. Er wusste nun wieder, wo sie sich befanden. In einem Teil der Unterwelt, in dem sich nie viele Dämonen aufhielten. Er war sogar für sie zu unwirtlich. Er kannte sich hier auch nicht so genau aus, sie suchten eine geheime Höhle, überlegte er sich. Und da fiel ihm etwas ein.  
  
"Ihr wollt sicher zu der verschlossenen Felswand." mischte er sich in ihre Überlegungen mit ein.  
  
"Was?" fragte Phoebe überrascht.  
  
"Kommt, ich weiß wie ihr da hinkommt." Ohne weitere Erklärungen machte er sich auf den Weg.  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Phoebe, die ihm trotz ihrer Zweifel einige Schritte folgte.  
  
Cole stoppte und drehte sich um. "Ich weiß es einfach, vertraut mir." meinte er mit einem Lächeln und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie ihn wieder so ansah wie früher.  
  
"Okay," Phoebe spürte, dass irgendetwas passiert war, aber sie machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber und ging hinter ihm in den nächsten Gang.  
  
Paige und Piper sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Da ihnen keine bessere Lösung einfiel folgten sie Phoebe und Cole.  
  
Ohne einmal zu zögern, führte Cole sie sicher durch die schummerigen Gänge. Er hatte von der verborgenen Höhle gehört, zu der es keinen Zugang gab. Alle Versuche der Dämonen, diesen Bereich zu betreten waren vergeblich gewesen. Es gab das Gerücht, dass nur ein alter Zauberspruch die Macht hätte, den Eingang zu dieser Höhle zu öffnen. Doch niemand wusste, wo dieser Zauberspruch zu finden war.  
  
Auf dem weiteren Weg begegnete ihnen kein Dämon und es schien auch den Schwestern so, als verirrten sie sich selten in diesen Teil der Unterwelt. Doch als sie an der Stelle angekommen waren, zu der sie Cole führen wollte, erschien hinter ihnen plötzlich ein Dämon. Ohne, dass sie noch etwas unternehmen konnten, ergriff er Paige und schimmerte mit ihr davon.  
  
Piper und Phoebe sahen sich entsetzt an. Ein Stück vor ihnen entdeckten sie nun zwei weitere Dämonen, von denen einer Phoebe bekannt vorkam. Nach kurzer Überlegung erkannte sie ihn, es handelte sich dabei um Partas. Verschreckt traten sie einige Schritte hinter die nächste Ecke zurück, und sahen sich nach einem Fluchtweg um.  
  
Phoebe blickte um die Ecke und erkannte, wie der Dämon, der Paige ergriffen hatte, ein ganzes Stück hinter den beiden anderen Dämonen wieder auftauchte und sie zu ihnen zerrte.  
  
"Oh Gott, wie konnte das passieren, woher wusste er dass wir hier sind?" fragte Phoebe entsetzt.  
  
Piper warf Cole einem forschenden Blick zu. "Ich wüsste schon woher." erklärte sie bedrohlich leise.  
  
Phoebe folgte ihrer Blickrichtung und sah Cole fragend an.  
  
"Halt, Moment, ihr denkt doch nicht..." Cole schaute sie ungläubig an. "Das ist wieder so typisch. Natürlich, ich, wer denn sonst?"  
  
"Genau, wer hat uns denn hierher geführt?" zischte Phoebe ihn wütend an.  
  
"Ich, aber das heißt noch gar nichts."  
  
"Ach nein, also ich denke schon." erklärte Piper kopfschüttelnd. "Was hast du diesem Dämon denn erzählt? Was hast du mit ihm abgemacht?" sie funkelte ihn böse an.  
  
"Welcher Dämon?" Phoebe schaute Piper fragend an und warf dann Cole einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Vielleicht hatte er dem Dämon unabsichtlich etwas gesagt. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sie absichtlich in eine Falle laufen lassen würde, oder doch?  
  
Cole sah sie an und schüttelte genervt den Kopf, wie er diesen Blick hasste.  
  
"Er hatte vorhin ein nettes Gespräch mit einem Dämonen und ich Idiotin wollte ihm auch noch helfen, das war wohl unnötig was? Also wie ist euer Plan?" Piper starrte Cole wütend an.  
  
Er war es leid, er hatte keine Lust, sich vor ihnen zu rechtfertigen. "Ich wollte euch nur helfen, wie schon öfter. Probiert doch erst mal, ob sich diese Wand öffnen läßt, bevor ihr mich gleich verurteilt." erklärte er mürrisch.  
  
Die Schwestern blickten skeptisch auf die kahle Felswand neben sich, sie sah nicht so aus, als würde sie sich irgendwo öffnen lassen.  
  
"Sie sieht mir ziemlich stabil aus." teilte Piper ihm mit. "Und außerdem benötigen wir dazu Paiges Hilfe, als ob du das nicht wüsstest."  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich schon darum, wie immer." Er trat in den Gang und ging unverdrossen auf Partas zu. Er war unglaublich wütend und dieser verlogenen Dämon hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
  
"Na, hast du mein kleines Geschenk bekommen?" fragte Partas grinsend, als Cole vor ihm angekommen war. "Bist wieder einer von uns?"  
  
"War ich je etwas anderes?" fuhr Cole ihn an und warf einen Blick auf den anderen Dämon. Obwohl er seine Erinnerung wieder hatte, kam er ihm nicht bekannt vor, doch er konnte nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob er ihn nicht doch kannte. Alles war immer noch ziemlich verworren.  
  
"Das ist Ressaw, der Kontaktmann von Canterro." stellte Partas ihn vor, den anderen Dämon, der Paige hinter den beiden festhielt, erwähnte er erst gar nicht. "Er hat ihm mitgeteilt, dass diese Hexen kommen würden, um das Steinsiegel in der verborgenen Höhle zu zerstören."  
  
"Ja und? Wo ist da das Problem? Canterro hält schließlich unsere Dämonen gefangen und benutzt sie, wie es ihm gefällt." erklärte Cole überrascht.  
  
"Canterro ist unser Verbündeter. Er tritt für das Böse in der menschlichen Welt ein. Er würde nie etwas tun, was uns schaden würde." teilte ihm Ressaw kühl mit.  
  
"Was?" Cole sah ihn ungläubig an und wandte sich dann an Partas. "Sag es ihm, sag ihm dass Canterro unsere Dämonen gefangen hält und für seine Zwecke einsetzt."  
  
Bevor Partas etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Ressaw ihn an. "Still." rief er und wandte sich wieder an Cole. "Die Hexen haben einen Bann über San Francisco gelegt, so dass unsere Leute nicht mehr dorthin gelangen können. Und nun wollen sie diesen Schutz über die gesamte Welt verteilen, so dass es uns unmöglich wird, uns in der Oberwelt zu bewegen."  
  
"Und das glaubst du wirklich?"  
  
"Klingt doch plausibel." teilte nun auch Partas die Meinung von Ressaw. "Unser Freund Canterro hätte keinen Grund dies zu tun."  
  
"Unser Freund Canterro? Ich frage mich langsam, wer hier Schwierigkeiten mit dem Gedächtnis hat." Cole starrte ihn irritiert an. "Also was wollt ihr eigentlich?"  
  
"Wir müssen verhindern, dass sie die geheime Höhle erreichen und anschließend werden wir sie Canterro übergeben."  
  
Paige versuchte unterdessen, sich aus dem Griff des Dämons zu winden, damit sie sich zu ihren Schwestern teleportieren konnte. Anschließend würden sie sich sofort aus der Unterwelt zurückziehen, das Steinsiegel war erst einmal zweitrangig.  
  
Es war ihr unmöglich, sich direkt aus dem Griff des Dämons zu orben. Er musste irgendeine Fähigkeit haben, die sie davon abhielt. Sie blickte zu Cole, der mit den Dämonen redete, dem Gespräch folgte sie nicht weiter. Sie war sich sicher, dass er mit ihnen eine Art Pakt eingegangen war, denn woher hätte dieser Dämon sonst wissen können, welche der Schwestern er ergreifen musste. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wie hatten sie so blöd sein können und waren ihm hierher gefolgt. Von einer geheimen Höhle war hier weit und breit nichts zu entdecken. Wieso hatten sie ihn überhaupt mit in die Unterwelt genommen. Er hatte alles vermasselt.  
  
Piper und Phoebe sahen zu den Dämonen herüber. Cole stand genau zwischen ihnen, so dass Piper es nicht wagte, ihre Zersprengungskräfte einzusetzen. Sie versuchte zwar die ganze Gesellschaft erstarren zu lassen, aber auch dies hatte keine Wirkung. Sie sah Phoebe zweifelnd an. "Wir müssen Paige da rausbekommen, damit wir von hier verschwinden können."  
  
Phoebe stimmte ihr zu. "Nur wie?"  
  
Bevor sie noch etwas unternehmen konnten, hatte Paige dem Dämon einen Tritt verpasst und sich von ihm befreit. Sie versuchte sich zu ihren Schwestern zu orben, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie entfernte sich so schnell es ging von dem Dämon und schließlich gelang es ihr. Sie kam neben ihren erleichterten Schwestern an und streckte ihre Hände aus. Piper ergriff sie, doch Phoebe zögerte. Was wäre, wenn Cole doch die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, und sie vor dem Eingang zu der Höhle mit dem Steinsiegel standen. Sie durften sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen.  
  
Sie sah ihre Schwestern fragend an, "Lasst es uns wenigstens versuchen" meinte sie schließlich, obwohl sie aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie die Dämonen sich ihnen näherten. "Schaden kann es nichts."  
  
Unterdessen versuchte Cole sich den Dämonen in den Weg zu stellen, aber das war verlorenen Liebesmüh. Ressaw stieß ihn mit einem Hieb zur Seite und Partas wollte seinen eisernen Strahl einsetzen. Doch Ressaw hielt ihn auf. "Canterro will sie lebend, sie entkommen uns schon nicht."  
  
Paige und Piper hatten sich unterdessen neben Phoebe gestellt, sollte es nicht klappen, konnte Paige sie doch noch von hier fortbringen. Phoebe holte den Zettel mit dem alten Zauberspruch hervorgeholt und sie sagten den Spruch gemeinsam. 


	43. Kapitel 43

43. Kapitel  
  
Zur Überraschung aller bewegte sich die Wand vor ihnen und eine schmale Spalte öffnete sich. Die verwunderten Hexen hätten es beinah nicht geschafft, sich in der kurzen Zeit, in der die Öffnung sich bildete, die Höhle zu betreten. Sie waren zu fasziniert von der Tatsache, dass sie die Höhle tatsächlich gefunden hatten. Als Paige als letzte die Höhle betrat, wäre sie fast von der sich wieder schließenden felsigen Öffnung zerquetscht worden, doch es gelang ihr sich auf den Boden fallen zu lassen, bevor ihr Bein oder ein anderes Körperteil leiden musste.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite standen die verärgerten Dämonen. Ihnen war es nicht mehr gelungen, in die geheime Höhle zu gelangen. "Du Idiot" fauchte Ressaw den Dämon an, der Paige gefangen genommen hatte. "Wieso ist sie dir entwischt."  
  
Der Dämon zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und ahnte wohl schon, was ihn erwarten würde. Ressaw schleuderte einen Energieballl auf ihn und der Dämon verpuffte.  
  
"Was soll ich nur Canterro sagen." fuhr er nun Partas an, der sich aber schleunigst davonmachte, bevor ihn das gleiche Schicksal treffen würde, wie seinen Vorgänger.  
  
Nun wandte sich der zornige Ressaw an Cole, der verzweifelt in seinen Taschen nach Phoebes Zettel suchte. Er wusste doch, dass er ihn eingesteckt hatte, nur in welche Tasche? Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er so viele davon hatte.  
  
"Du bist Schuld an allem" hörte er den Dämon sagen. Cole schaute verblüfft auf und hörte für einen Moment sogar mit dem Suchen auf. "Ich?" fragte er erstaunt.  
  
"Wenn du uns nicht abgelenkt hättest, wäre das nie passiert." zischte der Dämon wütend, als müsse er einen anderen Schuldigen für sein Versagen finden. "Aber vielleicht kann ich Canterro ja mit dir als Gefangenen besänftigen. Obwohl ..." er schaute Cole skeptisch an. "...es schien mir so, als konntest du dich nicht wehren, als ich dich zur Seite gestoßen habe, und jetzt verschwindest du auch nicht, wie es jeder normale Dämon tun würde." Er lächelte bösartig. "Was ist mit dir los? Hast du deine dämonischen Kräfte etwa auch vergessen?"  
  
"Das hättest du wohl gerne" teilte Cole ihm mit. Er blickte sich Ressaw genau an, der langsam und genüsslich auf ihn zuging. Schließlich wusste er, was ihn die ganze Zeit gestört hatte, der Dämon hatte keine Verbindung zu Canterro, jedenfalls keinen magischen Faden, den Cole erkennen konnte. "Canterro ist ein Verräter, warum gibst du dich mit ihm ab?" Cole sah ihn fragend an und suchte verzweifelt weiter nach dem Zettel. Endlich entdeckte er etwas, das sich wie Papier anfühlte. Er holte es vorsichtig heraus.  
  
"Der Verräter bist wohl eher du. Partas war sich sicher, dass Selgrin dich wieder auf den richtigen Weg führen würde, aber ich habe das immer bezweifelt und hatte mal wieder recht." Er war vor Cole angekommen und wollte ihn ergreifen.  
  
Doch Cole nahm das Stück Pergament in die Hand und hoffte mit all seinen Sinnen, dass Phoebes Zauber wirken würde. Dann zerriss er denn Zettel und verschwand vor dem verblüfften Ressaw.  
  
Kurze Zeit später befand er sich wieder in der Apartmentwohnung und ein ebenso verblüffter Leo starrte ihn an.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung." teilte Cole ihm mit. "Sie sind in der geheimen Höhle."  
  
"Und sie haben dich einfach alleine draußen gelassen?" fragte Leo überrascht.  
  
"Sieht ganz danach aus." Cole betrachtete Leo und ihm fielen alle möglichen Erinnerungen zu ihm ein. Er lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war so anders ihm jetzt gegenüber zu stehen, wo er sein Gedächtnis wieder hatte.  
  
"Es wird ihnen schon nichts passieren, keine Sorge." versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen und ging anschließend in die Küche. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als Leo ihm nicht folgte und im Wohnzimmer blieb, wo er auf dem Sofa saß und aufmerksam darauf wartete, ob eine der Schwestern ihn um Hilfe rief. Cole bezweifelte, ob es ihm überhaupt möglich wäre, in die geheime Höhle zu kommen, aber er sagte nichts dazu. Er hatte im Moment kein Interesse daran, ihm mehr erklären zu müssen, als nötig war.  
  
In der Küche lag das Buch der Schatten immer noch auf dem Küchentisch. Cole wunderte sich, das Leo es nicht mit ins Wohnzimmer genommen hatte, aber der hatte wohl andere Sorgen gehabt. Cole setzte sich an den Tisch. Da seine gesamten Erinnerungen noch immer einige Lücken aufwiesen, wusste er nicht mehr ganz sicher, was der Dämon Selgrin für magische Fähigkeiten hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er ihn gekannt hatte und daran, dass er in der Lage war, Sterbliche in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Aber wieso war es ihm gelungen, ihm sein Gedächtnis wiederzugeben? Waren diese Erinnerungen überhaupt seine eigenen, oder waren sie manipuliert? Er konnte sich beispielsweise nicht mehr daran erinnern, was Partas ihm so schlimmes angetan hatte.  
  
Er schaute auf das Buch und zögerte, aber warum sollte es etwas dagegen haben, wenn er es berührte, schließlich war es ihm auch möglich gewesen, es hierher zu bringen. Er berührte es vorsichtig und nichts passierte. Zufrieden fing er an darin zu blättern. Schließlich hatte er die richtige Seite gefunden, da war er Selgrin. Interessiert begann er zu lesen. Selgrin hatte die Fähigkeit, in das menschliche Gehirn einzugreifen. Er konnte bestimmte Gehirnströme lenken, was dazu führte, dass Leute von seinen Eingriffen verrückt wurden. Doch bei Cole hatte er durch seinen Eingriff wohl eher die verschütteten Erinnerungen zurückgeholt, für ihn wieder greifbar gemacht. Eine Sorge hatte er damit weniger, es handelte sich tatsächlich um seine eigenen Erinnerungen. Nun gut, er erinnerte sich wieder, damit konnte er leben, solange die Nebenwirkungen ihn nicht auch in den Wahnsinn trieben, wie Selgrins andere Opfer. Doch daran zweifelte er, schließlich hatte der Dämon ihn durch seine Erinnerungen zurück in die Unterwelt locken wollen, mit einem verrückten Dämon konnte er nicht viel anfangen, der wäre zu unberechenbar, damit hatte er leider auch so seine Erfahrung.  
  
Ganz in Gedanken versunken hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie Leo plötzlich in der Tür stand und ihn entsetzt anstarrte. "Was tust du da?"  
  
"Keine Sorge," erklärte ihm Cole mit ruhiger Stimme. "Ich musste nur etwas nachschlagen"  
  
"Im Buch der Schatten?" Leo sah ihn skeptisch an und kam näher.  
  
Cole ließ das Buch aufgeschlagen und stand auf. "Ja, ist das ein Problem für dich?" Ohne auf Leos Antwort zu warten, ging er ins Wohnzimmer und anschließend zur Tür. "Ich fahre jetzt" teilte er Leo mit, der immer noch nicht einschätzen konnte, was er von der ganzen Angelegenheit halten sollte.  
  
"Du fährst jetzt? Willst du nicht warten, bis sie wieder hier sind?"  
  
Cole schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich denke besser nicht." Er wollte die Tür öffnen, aber Leo hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Was genau ist in der Unterwelt passiert?"  
  
Cole seufzte und befreite sich von Leos Hand. "Das ist jetzt zu kompliziert." teilte er ihm kurz mit. "Lass dir das von ihnen erklären," als er darüber nachdachte musste er lächeln. "Obwohl ich nicht sagen kann, was sie dir erzählen werden." Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung was sie sich da zusammengereimt hatten, und er wollte es auch lieber nicht wissen. Ohne sich noch einmal nach Leo umzudrehen, eilte er auf seinen Wagen zu und machte sich auf den Rückweg in die Stadt. Er vermisste es auf einmal schmerzlich, dass er sich nicht mehr von einen Ort zum anderen teleportieren konnte, sondern auf sein Auto zurückgreifen musste. Doch da zur Zeit ein Magiebann über San Francisco lag, hätte er so oder so nur die Wahl des Autos, versuchte er sich zu überzeugen.  
  
Die Schwestern standen unterdessen in der verborgenen Höhle in der Unterwelt. Sie hatte die selbe Form wie ihre Schwesterhöhle in der Oberwelt, aber die Atmosphäre war eine ganz andere, ruhig und strahlend. Geradeaus an der Wand befand sich das Steinsymbol. Es prangte groß und majestätisch an der Wand und strahlte von innen heraus, wodurch es der ganzen Höhle eine besondere Aura verlieh, die sie in ihren Bann schlug. Sie sahen sich überwältigt um.  
  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas schönes in der Unterwelt existiert." erklärte Phoebe ehrfürchtig.  
  
"Das ist wohl nur möglich, weil kein Dämon je hierhergelangen konnte." meinte Piper und sah sich um. "Seht ihr, an den Wänden befinden sich ähnliche Zeichnungen wie in der anderen Höhle."  
  
Paige trat neben sie. "Ja, ob sie den Weg zu unserer Höhle in der Oberwelt zeigen?"  
  
"Das nehme ich an." erklärte Piper und betrachtete die Zeichnungen eingehend. Plötzlich sah sie sich irritiert um. Beim näheren Hinsehen sah es so aus, als wäre die Zeichnung vor kurzem an einigen Stellen ausradiert und wieder übermalen worden. Paige, die neben ihr stand, bemerkte es ebenfalls, während Phoebe fasziniert vor dem Steinsiegel stand.  
  
"Ob diese Zeichnung bedeutet, dass die Höhle weiß, dass die andere Steinblume nicht mehr in der Höhle, sondern irgendwo bei Canterro ist?" fragte Paige zweifelnd.  
  
"Möglich, aber das interessiert uns im Moment nicht." beschloss Piper und die beiden traten neben Phoebe, um ebenfalls das Steinsymbol an der Wand zu betrachten, das tatsächlich die Form einer steinernen Blume hatte.  
  
"Es ist so schön. Ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl dabei, es zu zerstören." meinte Phoebe unglücklich und strich mit ihrer Hand über ein einzelnes Blütenblatt. Die Oberfläche war unglaublich glatt und es fühlte sich kühl und angenehm an.  
  
"Aber wir wissen doch gar nicht, ob auch dieses Symbol betroffen ist. Wir wollen schließlich nur das Siegel bei Canterro zerstören." versuchte Piper sie zu trösten.  
  
Phoebe nickte und holte entschlossen den Zettel mit dem Zauberspruch hervor, den sie schon bei Coles Verbindung benutzt hatten. Sie sahen sich an und sprachen dann ehrfürchtig den magischen Zauber aus. Gespannt warteten sie, aber nichts geschah, die Atmosphäre in der Höhle änderte sich nicht.  
  
"Was meint ihr, hat es nicht funktioniert?" fragte Paige überrascht.  
  
Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, dieses Steinsymbol funktioniert jedenfalls noch."  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir vorsichtshalber den geänderten Weg abzeichnen." meinte Paige skeptisch und ging auf das Ende der Zeichnung zu.  
  
"Oh nein, nicht schon wieder." erklärte Phoebe widerwillig. "Aber dieses Mal ohne mich, ihr habt ja gesehen, was dabei herausgekommen ist."  
  
"Das lag nur daran, das zwischen unseren Zeichnungen ein Stück fehlte." erklärte ihr Piper, die auch keine Lust hatte, wieder mit dem Zeichnen zu beginnen. Doch sie sah ein, das dies zur Vorsicht nötig wäre.  
  
Paige drehte sich zu ihnen um "Keine Sorge." meinte sie. "Es ist dieses Mal nicht viel. Ich denke hierbei handelt es sich um Canterros Stadthaus." Sie wies auf einen der verwischten Punkte auf der Karte. "Dies hier müsste die Straße vor seinem Haus sein." Erklärte sie weiter. "Also braucht ihr euch nicht zu bemühen, ich schaffe das schon alleine." Sie holte einen Stift hervor und zeichnete den Weg innerhalb Canterros Haus ab.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit war sie fertig. Sie wandte sich zu ihren Schwestern, als sich die Atmosphäre in der Höhle plötzlich veränderte. Sie blickten zu dem Steinsiegel und stellten fest, dass die Blütenblätter nicht mehr strahlend leuchteten. Die Blume hatte einen Teil ihre Aura verloren. Nur doch die Blütenmitte strahlte etwas heller. Die Höhle verlor damit einen Teil ihrer Ausstrahlung und wirkte nur noch wie eine einfache Höhle. Zwar strahlte sie nicht die Traurigkeit aus, wie die andere Höhle, aber dennoch war der Wechsel unverkennbar.  
  
"Es scheint, als hätte unser Zauber doch gewirkt." stellte Piper trocken fest.  
  
"Es sieht ganz danach aus." meinte Paige, steckte sich ihre Zeichnung aber dennoch in die Tasche. "Dieses Siegel scheint noch zu funktionieren, nur das andere ist zerstört, und somit hoffentlich auch der Magiebann über San Francisco."  
  
"Worauf warten wir dann noch?" fragte Piper und streckte Paige ihre Hand entgegen.  
  
Phoebe sah sich unglücklich in der Höhle um. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, die einzigartige Atmosphäre zerstört zu haben, aber sie hatten es tun müssen. Sie seufzte und streckte Paige ihre Hand hin. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Höhle und orbten sich zurück zu dem Apartment, in dem Leo unruhig wartete.  
  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, was ist passiert?" er umarmte Piper, die ihn sofort versuchte zu beruhigen.  
  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung." meinte sie "Wir haben die Höhle gefunden und Canterros Siegel zerstört. Hoffen wir jedenfalls."  
  
Phoebe sah Paige und ihren Schwager an. "Einer von euch kann es ja testen."  
  
"Kein Problem." meinte Paige freudig und verschwand. Ein paar Minuten später erschien sie wieder. "Es hat geklappt." erklärte sie mit einem Grinsen. "Ich denke es ist wieder alles beim Alten. Canterros Bann ist dahin. Und ich habe uns das hier mitgebracht." Sie schwenkte ihr Portemonaie.  
  
"Gut, dann sollten wir bezahlen und uns auf den Weg nach Hause machen." entschied Piper und hakte sich bei ihrem Ehemann unter.  
  
"Cole ist auch schon gefahren, er wollte nicht auf euch warten." teilte Leo ihnen mit, und aus seiner Stimme konnten sie erkennen, dass er dies nicht verstanden hatte.  
  
"Cole?" fragte Phoebe überrascht "Er war hier?" Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie nach seinem Auftritt vor den Dämonen nicht mehr an ihn gedacht hatte. Die Höhle hatte sie zu sehr in ihren Bann gezogen und war eine angenehmere Beschäftigung gewesen als Cole und die Tatsache, dass er sie in die Arme der Dämonen gelotst hatte. Naja und auch vor die Höhle.  
  
"Ja, er war irgendwie eigenartig und wollte mir nicht erzählen, was in der Unterwelt passiert ist." Leo sah die Schwestern nachdenklich an.  
  
"Kein Wunder." meinte Paige verächtlich.  
  
"Und er hat etwas im Buch der Schatten gesucht." Erklärte Leo weiter und kümmerte sich nicht um Paiges Einwurf.  
  
"Was?" erklang es nun von den Schwestern. "Im Buch der Schatten?"  
  
Phoebe stürmte in die Küche und sah zu ihrer Erleichterung das Buch auf dem Küchentisch liegen. Sie trat näher heran und bemerkte, dass eine Seite aufgeschlagen war. Sie setzte sich neugierig auf den Stuhl und begann zu lesen. "Selgrin" las sie und Piper trat hinter sie. "Das ist der Dämon, mit dem Cole geredet hat." erkannte sie sofort.  
  
Phoebe sah Piper überrascht an und las dann weiter. "... hat die Fähigkeiten, in das menschliche Gehirn einzugreifen. Er kann Gehirnströmen so lenken, dass Menschen von seinen Eingriffen verrückt werden können." Sie sah zu den anderen auf. "Denkt ihr auch was ich denke?"  
  
Sie nickten. "Er hat Cole sein Gedächtnis wiedergegeben." Erkannte Piper nachdenklich und erinnerte sich daran, wie er kurz nach ihrer Begegnung mit dem Dämon von seinen Erinnerungen an die Seherin geredet hatte.  
  
"Darum konnte er sich wieder an den Weg zu der Höhle erinnern." Erkannte Phoebe erleichtert, weil sie daraus schloss, dass er sie nicht hatte in die Falle locken wollen.  
  
"Aber warum sollte dieser Dämon ihm so einen Gefallen tun?" fragte Paige skeptisch. "Doch nur, wenn er dafür etwas bekommt und das können doch nur wir gewesen sein."  
  
Piper nickte "Du hast recht, das wäre möglich. Schließlich hat Cole eine Weile mit ihm geredet, bevor ich zurück gekommen bin. Und der Dämon hat erwähnt, dass er ihn erwartet."  
  
Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaube ich nicht, er war doch selbst überrascht davon, dass er sich wieder an etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnern konnte. Und schließlich hat er uns an den richtigen Platz geführt." versuchte sie sein Verhalten zu erklären.  
  
"Aber Phoebe, woher wussten die Dämonen sonst, wo sie uns finden können?" fragte Piper.  
  
Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Paige an. "Hast du gehört, worüber sie mit ihm geredet haben."  
  
"Nein, ich musste mich darum kümmern, von diesem Dämon los zu kommen. Ich weiß nur, dass es sich irgendwie um Canterro gedreht hat."  
  
"Siehst du," sie sah Piper zuversichtlicher an, als sie sich fühlte. "Canterro wusste sicher wo sich das Siegel in der Unterwelt befindet, aber er hat keinen Weg gefunden, um in die Höhle zu gelangen, darum hat er seine Dämonen an die Stelle geschickt, um auf uns zu warten."  
  
Piper sah ihrer Schwester an, dass sie an diese Lösung glauben wollte, und sagte fürs erste lieber nichts mehr dazu.  
  
Paige sah das wohl ein bisschen anders. "Also ich glaube nicht, dass es so war..." Sie fing sich einen bösen Blick von Piper ein und verstummte erst einmal.  
  
Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Leo, um sich in das Gespräch einzumischen. "Ihr meint also Cole hat von Selgrin sein Gedächtnis zurück bekommen?" Als sie nickten, seufzte er. "Das werde ich den Ältesten mitteilen müssen, sie werden sicher nicht erfreut darüber sein. Die ganze Angelegenheit hat sich nicht so entwickelt, wie sie es beabsichtigt hatten." Er schaute nachdenklich auf den Tisch. "Wenigstens konnte er im Buch der Schatten suchen, ohne das es sich gewehrt hat."  
  
"Genau!" erklärte Phoebe und sah ihn dankbar an. "Seht ihr, das sagt doch schon alles."  
  
"Ich finde wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Über dieses Thema können wir dort immer noch philosophieren." meinte Piper. Sie nahm die Hand ihres Mannes und die beiden verschwanden, während Paige und Phoebe sich auf den Weg machten, um erst einmal die Rechnung zu bezahlen, bevor sie den beiden folgen konnten. 


	44. Kapitel 44

44. Kapitel  
  
Nach einer ziemlich unruhigen Nacht, in der es Cole dieses Mal aber vermieden hatte, mit Hilfe von Alkohol Schlaf zu finden, stand er am Morgen auf und schaute in den Spiegel. Er wusste jetzt also wieder, wer er wirklich war. Die meisten Erinnerungen waren beängstigend, aber es war sein Leben und alle Geschehnisse ergaben endlich einen Sinn, was ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit verlieh.  
  
Obwohl er wusste, dass er all diese Dinge getan und erlebt hatte, waren sie ihm seltsam fern, als würde er einen Film ansehen. Einige Teile dieses Films waren merkwürdig verschwommen, und andere ganz klar. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt schon einen spektakulärer Titel für seine Memoiren "Mein Leben als Dämon." Das würde Phoebe gar nicht gefallen, dachte er lächelnd.  
  
Überhaupt Phoebe, sie hatte ihm in letzter Zeit wirklich die wildesten Geschichten erzählt, aber er war ihr deswegen nicht wirklich böse, im Gegenteil, er war eher von ihrem Erfindungsreichtum beeindruckt. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wieso hatte sie dieses Mal nur so normal auf ihn reagiert, naja normal für Phoebe. Als er aus dem Wasteland wiederkam war sie so unnachgiebig gewesen, eine unüberwindbare Eismauer hatte zwischen ihnen gestanden, selbst als er noch davon überzeugt war, dass er gut sein konnte und dem Dämon in sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber das hatte sie nicht interessiert, sie war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er sowieso versagen würde. Sie hatte ihn aus ihrem Leben ausgeschlossen und ihm keine Chance gegeben.  
  
Also warum jetzt? Als die Schwestern ihn vernichtet hatten, hatte Phoebe ihn zum Schluss tatsächlich davon überzeugt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebte, vielleicht nie so geliebt hatte, wie er sie. Es war egal dass sie es nicht wirklich gewesen war. An seiner Liebe zu ihr hatte schließlich noch nicht einmal ein Gedächtnisverlust etwas ändern können. Seinen Gefühlen konnte nichts etwas anhaben, rein gar nichts. Also wieso war das bei ihr nicht der Fall gewesen? Er hatte nie gedacht, dass jemals etwas dieses Band zwischen ihnen zerstören konnte, aber sie hatte es einfach getan. Er hatte nichts mehr gehabt wofür er hätte kämpfen können, und daher war es ihm auch egal gewesen, dass sie ihn letztendlich vernichtet hatten.  
  
Doch jetzt hatte sie sogar zugegeben, dass sie Fehler gemacht hatte. Er hätte nie zu hoffen gewagt, das jemals von ihr zu hören. Geschweige denn, dass sie ihn wieder mit der Liebe in den Augen anblicken würde, wie sie es in den letzten Tagen getan hatte. Er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was jetzt mit ihnen passieren würde. Ihr misstrauischer Blick hatte Bände gesprochen, er wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie sich schon wieder zusammengereimt hatten. Er war es so leid. Vielleicht musste ja auch er sich erst darüber klar werden, was er wirklich wollte, dachte er mürrisch. Naja, er konnte wenigstens so tun als ob, und es hörte sich auch ganz gut an. Cole schüttelte den Kopf und beschoss erst einmal nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Trotzdem ließ ihn das Thema nicht so einfach los, wie hatte er nur nach seinen ganzen wahnsinnigen Taten so einfach in Seattle auftauchen können? Phoebe hatte ihm erklärt es wurde entschieden, aber wieso nur? Konnte er nicht einfach sterben, weil er in seiner eigenen Fantasiewelt gestorben war? Und wie war es möglich, dass er ohne Probleme ein normales Leben hatte führen können. Heute noch ein verrückter Dämon mit den machtvollsten Kräften, die man sich überhaupt wünschen konnte, morgen ein normaler Sterblicher, das war schon eine beeindruckende Leistung meinte er zufrieden mit sich selbst. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach sein konnte, ohne Magie zu leben, dass Geheimnis war nur, dass man nicht wusste, dass sie existiert.  
  
Cole blickte auf die Uhr und machte sich auf den Weg zur Zeitung. Da er wirklich nur noch das war, ein Mensch, musste er fürs erste versuchen, dieses Leben auch zu leben. Er wusste schließlich, dass er es konnte.  
  
Im Laufe des Vormittags bekam er das Angebot, für ein paar Tage in einen kleinen Ort in der Nähe von San Francisco zu fahren, wo am Wochenende ein Festival am Strand stattfand, das Leute aus der ganzen Umgebung anlockte. Cole sagte ohne lange zu überlegen zu. Das war genau die Art von Ablenkung, die er jetzt brauchte.  
  
Gegen Mittag konnte er die Zeitung verlassen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, um zu packen. Als er gerade mittendrin war, klingelte es an der Tür. Er nahm an, dass es Phoebe war und war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren sollte, nachdem er wieder wusste, was sie zwei alles mit- und gegeneinander durchgemacht hatten. Doch als er die Tür öffnete, erblickte er Helen.  
  
"Helen" meinte er überrascht. "Seid ihr schon wieder da?"  
  
"Ja, dein beamender Freund hat uns abgeholt und gemeint, wir seien nicht mehr in Gefahr, weil Canterro erledigt ist."  
  
"Gut." Cole trat zur Seite und ließ Helen in seine Wohnung. Er hatte gar nicht mehr an Canterro gedacht, aber es war erfreulich, dass sie ihm das Handwerk gelegt hatte.  
  
Helen blickte ihn forschend an. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, ich war nicht dabei" teilte er ihr wahrheitsgemäß mit und führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer.  
  
Helen betrachtete ihn skeptisch und sah sich um. "Du packst?" fragte sie überrascht.  
  
"Ja," Cole war froh über den Themenwechsel. "Ich fahre ein paar Tage weg um über das Strandfestival zu berichten."  
  
"Du Glücklicher," meinte sie und legte einige Sachen beiseite, um sich auf einen Sessel zu setzen. "Aber der Arzt meinte, dass ich nächste Woche wieder arbeiten kann. Peter ist schon bei der Zeitung, er hat zwar noch bis zum Wochenende frei, aber er wollte sehen, ob es nicht einen interessanten Auftrag gibt." Helen sah Cole nachdenklich an. "Die ganze Angelegenheit hat ihm mehr zugesetzt, als mir."  
  
"Du hast ja auch keinen leibhaftigen Dämon vor dir gesehen, wie er." versuchte Cole es ihr zu erklären. "Von mir einmal abgesehen." fügte er trocken hinzu und machte sich wieder ans Packen.  
  
"Tja ich weiß, darum glaube ich das alles auch nicht wirklich." Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er die Sachen aus seinem Schrank in den Koffer legte, und etwas störte sie an ihm. "Aber es ist doch irgendetwas, oder nicht?" Sie sah ihn forschend an.  
  
"Nein, wie kommst du darauf, alles in Ordnung." meinte Cole und kümmerte sich weiter um seine Sachen.  
  
"Ich spüre das doch, irgendetwas ist mit dir passiert!" Stellte Helen sachlich fest.  
  
"Na gut, ich kann mich wieder erinnern." meinte Cole, ohne im Packen innezuhalten.  
  
"Was?" Helen sprang auf und hielt ihm am Arm fest, damit er endlich aufhörte und sich ihr zuwandte. "Du hast dein Gedächtnis wieder? Aber wieso?"  
  
"Hm, ein Dämon fand das ist eine gute Idee." erklärte Cole achselzuckend.  
  
"Oh, und ... und wie ist es so?" Sie sah ihn forschend an.  
  
Cole lachte. "Es ist schon okay, ich verstehe jetzt wenigstens alles viel besser."  
  
"Und kannst du dich auch erinnern, ich meine, hast du wirklich... " Helen stockte.  
  
"Ob ich wirklich ein Dämon war und jemanden umgebracht habe? Ja, aber keine Sorge," er sah sie zufrieden an. "Ich habe das aufgegeben."  
  
"Wie beruhigend. Ich hatte schon richtig Angst." meinte sie sarkastisch.  
  
Cole runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn du wüsstest, was ich so alles getrieben habe, dann würdest du das nicht so einfach sagen."  
  
Helen schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich davon halten soll."  
  
"Vergiss es am besten, und tu so, als wäre das ganze nie passiert."  
  
Helen sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Und das tust du auch?"  
  
"Nein, ich vergesse es nicht. Ich nehme es so hin, wie es ist. Das letzte Jahr habe ich wie ein ganz normaler Sterblicher gelebt. Und das hat mir gezeigt, dass ich es kann und dass es gar nicht mal so übel ist."  
  
Helen lächelte. "Tatsächlich, man kann es also ertragen?"  
  
"So könnte man es ausdrücken." meinte Cole lächelnd "Weißt du, so lange ich mit euch anderen machtlosen Menschen zusammen bin, stört es mich noch nicht mal so sehr, dass ich auch nicht anders bin." erklärte er und wandte sich wieder seinen Sachen zu.  
  
Helen beobachtete ihn und meinte schließlich "Und du bleibst bei der Zeitung?"  
  
Cole wandte sich wieder Helen zu und erklärte in zornigem Tonfall. "Was dachtest du denn, dass ich zurück zu meinen Freuden in die Unterwelt gehe?"  
  
"Nein ich dachte eher du willst wieder Anwalt werden." erklärte sie beleidigt.  
  
"Ach so, nein," Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Daran habe ich im Moment kein Interesse." Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an. "Aber jetzt lass mich zu Ende packen, ich muss schließlich mit dem Auto fahren, mit dem beamen ist es leider vorbei."  
  
"Du Armer, aber das ist das Los von uns magielosen Wesen." Sie ging zur Tür und wollte gehen, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um. "Und was ist jetzt mit Phoebe."  
  
Cole schloss seinen Koffer und sah nicht zu ihr hoch. "Ich weiß nicht, momentan zweifelt sie mal wieder an mir."  
  
"Wieso das denn?" fragte Helen überrascht.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, so ist sie halt." er griff nach seinem Koffer und trug ihn ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Aber sie muss doch einen Grund haben." meinte Helen und sah ihn skeptisch an.  
  
"Ach, Phoebe und ihre Schwestern finden immer einen Grund um mir zu misstrauen." erklärte er genervt.  
  
"Und du bist daran ganz unschuldig?" aus Helens Stimme hörte man, dass sie dies nicht so ganz glaubte.  
  
Cole holte seinen Schlüssel und seine Jacke und sah sie dann mit einem genervten Blick an. "Ich habe vielleicht nicht immer das richtige getan, gut das gebe ich ja zu. Obwohl Phoebe das sicher für die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts halten würde. Aber weißt du immer wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten waren, dann war es ja so praktisch für sie, einen Dämon an der Hand zu haben. Cole, Phoebe ist in Gefahr, rette sie, du liebst sie schließlich, oder Cole meine Schwestern sind in Gefahr, das tust du doch für mich. Tja so war das." meinte er nachdenklich und sah Helen wütend an. "Aber wenn es dann vorbei war, dann hieß es wieder, Cole du bist und bleibst ein Dämon, du bist böse, mit dir wollen wir nichts zu tun haben. Auch wenn du noch so sehr glaubst, dass du es schaffst gut zu sein, wir wissen es besser. Und dann haben sie sich alle Mühe gegeben, dass es auch ja so geschieht, wie sie es immer vorausgesehen haben, toll nicht?" Er sah sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln an. "Und genauso ist es heute wieder, anstatt mir mal zuzuhören, wie alles tatsächlich war, haben sie mich immer gleich verurteilt. Und ich habe im Moment einfach genug davon."  
  
"Und darum kam dir dieses Auftrag gelegen."  
  
Cole nahm seine Sachen und sie gingen auf die Tür zu. "Erraten, ich muss über das alles selber noch nachdenken, und herausfinden, was ich will." Er öffnete die Tür und sie traten in den Gang.  
  
"Ich denke eher du befürchtest, dass sie nicht mehr will." erkannte Helen.  
  
Cole sah sie grimmig an. "Du kannst froh sein, dass ich keine dämonischen Kräfte mehr habe, sonst hätte ich dich für den Spruch mit meinem kleinen Finger vernichtet."  
  
"Dann habe ich wohl genau den wunden Punkt getroffen." Erklärte Helen wenig beeindruckt.  
  
"Nein, hast du nicht." Meinte Cole bestimmt.  
  
"Na gut, wenn du meinst. Und wie kann ich dich erreichen, wenn irgendetwas ist?" fragte sie nach.  
  
"Die Redaktion hat die Nummer von der Ferienanlage, in der ich sein werde." Er schloss die Tür ab und Helen wollte schon gehen, aber Cole hielt sie zurück. "Und Helen, wenn Phoebe, also ich denke eigentlich nicht, dass sie das tun wird, aber falls sie doch nach mir fragen sollte, dann sag ihr nicht wo ich bin, okay?"  
  
Helen nickte und wusste das sie in ihrer Annahme recht gehabt hatte. Sie verabschiedete sich von Cole und sah ihm hinterher, bis er im Fahrstuhl verschwand.  
  
Als die Halliwells und Leo am Abend zuvor wieder Zuhause angekommen waren, hatten sie ihren Sieg über Canterros Bann gebührend gefeiert. Phoebe hatte sich keine weiteren Gedanken um Cole gemacht, und als sie am nächsten Tag in ihrem Büro saß und die ganze aufgetürmte Arbeit zu erledigen hatte, strich sie ihn aus ihren Gedanken. Erst am Nachmittag, als sie sich erschöpft in ihrem Stuhl zurücklehnte, gestattete sie sich wieder an seine komische Rolle in der Angelegenheit zu denken.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, dass er sein Gedächtnis wahrscheinlich zurück hatte. Das machte die ganzen Geschehnisse von früher irgendwie realer, und das war wirklich nicht dass, was sie wollte. Als er alles vergessen hatte, konnte sie es auch nach Belieben tun, was die ganze Beziehung zu ihm erleichtert hatte.  
  
Und warum hatte er überhaupt sein Gedächtnis zurück, was hatte den Dämon dazu bewogen, Cole zu helfen. Trotz all ihrer Skepsis konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sie an die Dämonen verraten hatte, um seine Erinnerungen wieder zu bekommen. So scharf war er nicht darauf gewesen. Vielleicht war es ihm unbewusst herausgerutscht. Er hatte schließlich mit diesem Selgrin geredet und auch mit Partas. Oder Partas hatte es aus Dankbarkeit wegen Coles Hilfe arrangiert, Phoebe verzog das Gesicht, nein, das war unmöglich, Dämonen kannten keine Dankbarkeit.  
  
Sie verstand das alles nicht. Hatte er das alles vielleicht doch mit Partas geplant, um sein Gedächtnis wieder zu bekommen. Sie starrte auf das Telefon. Sie musste es einfach in Erfahrung bringen, so gerne sie es auch vergessen würde.  
  
Mit einigem Zögern rief sie die Nummer von Coles Wohnung an. Sie nahm an, dass er nicht gleich wieder arbeiten würde, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung nahm niemand ab. Sie seufzte und wählte schließlich die Nummer im Büro. Doch auch dort ging niemand an den Apparat. Da sie kein Interesse daran hatte, auf seinen Anrufbeantworter zu sprechen, legte sie einfach auf. Sie hatte immer noch Zeit, ihn später anzurufen. Sie konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie nichts dagegen hatte, ein Gespräch mit Cole noch etwas hinauszuzögern.  
  
Als sie ihn in den nächsten Tagen aber weder Zuhause, noch in seinem Büro erreichen konnte, machte sie sich langsam Sorgen. Was war mit ihm passiert? War er irgendwie in Schwierigkeiten, oder war das Ganze zu viel für ihn gewesen? Aber, das konnte sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Schließlich hatte sie sogar ein paar Nachrichten auf seinem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen, aber auch daraufhin hatte sie nichts von Cole gehört. Ob er sauer auf sie war? Aber dazu hatte er doch gar keinen Grund. Die ganze Angelegenheit beunruhigte Phoebe mehr als sie zugeben wollte. Als sie schließlich zu seiner Wohnung gefahren war, und dort niemand geöffnet hatte, bekam sie langsam Angst. Sie war schon drauf und dran Paige darum zu bitten, sie hinein zu orben, aber mit ihren Schwestern wollte sie im Moment einfach nicht über Cole sprechen.  
  
Am Samstag Nachmittag erhielt sie dann überraschenderweise Besuch von Helen. Phoebe führte sie ins Wohnzimmer und sie setzten sich gegenüber. Phoebe ahnte schon, dass es um Cole gehen würde, und sie wusste nicht, was sie erwarten sollte. Sie sah Helen gespannt an.  
  
"Ich war heute Morgen bei der Zeitung, weil ich doch Montag wieder anfange zu arbeiten, wollte ich kurz vorher noch mal nach dem Rechten sehen." begann sie Phoebe mitzuteilen. "Bei der Gelegenheit habe ich auch Coles Anrufbeantworter abgehört und deine Nachrichten gehört."  
  
"Oh," entfuhr es Phoebe, darum geht es also. "Ich habe versucht, ihn zu erreichen, aber er geht nie ans Telefon." erklärte sie Helen.  
  
"Das kann er auch gar nicht, er ist zu diesem Strandfestival gefahren, um darüber zu berichten." Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche herum und holte schließlich einen Zettel hervor, den sie Phoebe reichte. "Hier, das ist seine Nummer in der Ferienanlage dort."  
  
Phoebe nahm den Zettel entgegen und schaute ihn erleichtert an. Also hatte sie sich ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Das hätte er ihr ja ruhig mitteilen können, dachte sie wütend.  
  
"Cole wollte zwar nicht, dass ich sie dir gebe, aber ich halte das für Blödsinn." erklärte Helen bestimmt.  
  
Phoebe sah sie überrascht an. "Du hast ihn vorher noch getroffen?"  
  
"Ja." Helen nickte und sah Phoebe forschend an. "Er hat mir gesagt, dass er sein Gedächtnis wieder hat."  
  
"Tatsächlich?" Phoebe sah sie fragend an. "Und was hat er sonst noch so erzählt?"  
  
"Ach, er war beim Packen und hatte wenig Zeit. Er meinte ein Dämon hätte es ihm zurückgegeben. Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Helen neugierig.  
  
"Tja, das wüsste ich auch gerne." meinte Phoebe seufzend. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er das bewerkstelligt hat."  
  
"Was hat er denn gesagt?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, seitdem habe ich nicht mit ihm gesprochen, er ist ja gleich verschwunden." erklärte Phoebe sauer.  
  
"Ach so." Helen sah sie aufmerksam an. "Er hat ein bisschen gejammert, er war der Meinung, dass ihr ihm immer ungerechtfertigt misstraut, und darum ist er glaube ich auch verschwunden"  
  
"Oh, ja, ganz ungerechtfertigt. Ich denke er hat sein Gedächtnis wieder, da kann er das ja wohl kaum behaupten." meinte Phoebe kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, was gewesen ist, aber ich denke, du solltest ihn anrufen oder am besten gleich hinfahren und das Missverständnis klären."  
  
"Er hat uns in eine Falle tappen lassen, und bekam zufällig sein Gedächtnis wieder, da muss man doch misstrauisch werden." erklärte Phoebe und wartete auf die Bestätigung.  
  
"Na gut, aber wahrscheinlich war das alles ein Zufall, er würde euch doch nie absichtlich gefährden." meinte Helen entschlossen.  
  
Phoebe lächelte traurig. "Ach Helen, du weißt nicht, wozu er fähig ist."  
  
Helen blickte sie trotzig an. "Nein, ich weiß vielleicht nicht, wie er früher war, und was er dir angetan hat. Aber ich kenne ihn heute und er ist einer der besten Freunde, die ich je hatte. Und in diesem Punkt bin ich mir ganz sicher."  
  
Phoebe sah sie mitleidig an, was Helen wütend machte. "Wahrscheinlich kenne ich den heutigen Cole besser als du." Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Ich würde dir jedenfalls raten, dich bei ihm zu melden. Du hast euch doch nicht grundlos noch einmal eine Chance gegeben, oder?" Helen ging durch die Tür und wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab.  
  
Phoebe hörte, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel und sah sich den Zettel an. Was bildete sich diese Helen eigentlich ein. Sie wollte doch selbst mit Cole reden, sonst hätte sie ihn ja wohl kaum ständig angerufen. Wer sich nicht gemeldet hatte, das war ja wohl er. Entschlossen ging sie zum Telefon.  
  
Sie wählte die Nummer, die sich als die Durchwahl zu seinem Apartment herausstellte. Sie hörte auf das monotone Tuten, aber es ging niemand an den Apparat. Sie legte auf und dachte nach. Auf dem Zettel stand neben der Telefonnummer auch die Adresse der Anlage.  
  
Phoebe sah auf die Uhr an der Wand und entschied sich, zu der Ferienanlage zu fahren. Es war zwar eine gute Stunde Fahrtzeit, aber sie hatte sowieso keine Ruhe sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, bevor sie mit Cole geredet hatte. Da sie jetzt wusste, wo sie ihn antreffen konnte, musste sie diese Angelegenheit endlich hinter sich bringen. Sie nahm ihre Jacke und ihre Schlüssel und ging zur Tür. Als sie sie öffnete kam ihr Piper entgegen.  
  
"Hallo, wo willst du denn hin?" Sie sah Phoebe fragend an.  
  
"Cole ist in so einer Ferienanlage am Strand, und ich muss dort hin, um mit ihm zu reden." sagte Phoebe entschlossen.  
  
Piper sah sie skeptisch an. "Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"  
  
Phoebe nickte. "Ich muss einfach wissen, was in der Unterwelt passiert ist, und wieso er sein Gedächtnis wieder hat."  
  
Piper nickte, sie wusste, dass sie sie davon nicht würde abhalten können, und vielleicht war es auch ganz gut so, wenn sie sich nur nicht wieder von ihm einwickeln lassen würde. "Gut, aber sei trotz allem vorsichtig!"  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen. Und was soll schon sein." Sie ging an Piper vorbei, als sich diese noch einmal umdrehte.  
  
"Ach ja, und Phoebe. Falls Cole wirklich nur zufällig sein Gedächtnis wiederbekommen hat, dann  
  
kann Leo es arrangieren, dass es ihm wieder genommen wird, wenn er will."  
  
Phoebe sah sie skeptisch an. "Ich denke nicht, dass er das will, selbst dann nicht." meinte sie überzeugt.  
  
Piper zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist auch nur ein Vorschlag." Sie ging ins Haus und Phoebe ging auf ihren Wagen zu.  
  
Als Phoebe vor der Anlage mit den Ferienapartments ankam, stellte sie ihren Wagen ab und begab sich in die Eingangshalle. Sie ging auf die Rezeption zu, doch da die Frau dort beschäftigt war, beachtete sie sie nicht weiter und ging am Empfangstresen vorbei zu den Gängen, die zu den Wohnungseinheiten führten. Niemand kümmerte sich um sie, da man sie wohl für einen Gast hielt. Zufrieden holte Phoebe den Zettel mit Coles Telefonnummer hervor. Sie nahm an, dass es sich bei den hinteren Ziffern um die Wohnungsnummer handelte. Sie betrat einen Gang und blickte auf die Nummern an den Türen. 12, sie war nicht allzu weit weg von der Nummer 19, die sie suchte.  
  
Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit fand sie die gesuchte Wohnungstür und klopfte energisch an die Tür. Doch nichts tat sich. Sie klopfte erneut, aber Cole schien nicht da zu sein. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte ein Stück entfernt, eine Ausgangstür, die zum Strand führte. Zwar nahm sie an, dass Cole noch beruflich unterwegs war, aber einen Versuch war es wert.  
  
Sie trat durch die Tür und kam auf den Strandabschnitt der Ferienanlage. Der Himmel war von grauen Wolken verdeckt und der Wind peitschte über das Meer. Da das Wetter nicht sehr einladend war, befanden sich nicht viele Leute auf dem Gelände. Die Sonnenschirme und Strandliegen standen zusammengestellt unter einem Unterstand. Nur ein Pärchen hatte sich eine der Liegen geholt und es sich mit einer Decke bequem gemacht. Geradeaus brauste das Meer in hohen Wellen an den Strand. Sie sah vereinzelt ein paar Leute am Strand entlangspazieren, und dann erblickte sie auf den Felsbrocken direkt am Meer eine Gestalt. Sie ging darauf zu und erkannte schnell, dass es sich dabei um Cole handelte. Sie musste daran denken, dass er sie vor kurzem so am Strand vorgefunden hatte. Kurz darauf hatte es ein Gewitter gegeben und sie hatten sich in diesen Lagerraum zurückziehen müssen. Sie hatte damals nicht gewusst, was sie erwarten würde und sie wusste es heute auch nicht.  
  
Die Wellen krachten gegen die Wellenbrecher und trudelten mit weißen Schaumkronen am Strand aus. Cole beobachtete dieses Naturschauspiel und es störte ihn nicht, dass er an dieser Stelle, nicht vom Wasser geschützt war.  
  
Als Phoebe langsam angekommen war, drehte er sich um und sah sie überrascht an. Durch den Lärm des Meeres hatte er sie nicht hören können, aber er hatte gespürt, dass sich jemand näherte.  
  
Sie starrten sich aufmerksam an und schließlich rief Phoebe zu ihm herüber, um sich gegen den Krach der Wellen durchzusetzen. "Du hast also deine Erinnerung wieder?"  
  
Cole nickte und kam auf sie zu. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und führte sie von der Stelle weg. "Hier ist es zu laut zum Reden, lass uns woanders hingehen." erklärte er ihr in lautem Ton.  
  
Sie gingen schweigend zurück zum Strand und Phoebe konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie froh war, ihn wiederzusehen. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich vermisst, erkannte sie und war eigentlich nicht überrascht darüber, denn das hatte sie das gesamte letzte Jahr getan. Das Pärchen auf der Strandliege hatte sich unterdessen wieder nach drinnen verzogen und die Liege stand nun verlassen da. Cole und Phoebe steuerten in diese Richtung und setzten sich nebeneinander auf die Liege mit Blick auf das Meer. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, denn keiner von beiden wollte mit dem Gespräch beginnen.  
  
Cole fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein feuchtes Haar und Phoebe sah ihn forschend an. "Du kannst dich also wieder an alles erinnern?" fragte sie schließlich.  
  
"Ja, es gibt da zwar immer noch Lücken, an weite Teile meiner dämonischen Zeit kann ich mich nicht genau erinnern, aber an die letzten Jahre schon." Er sah sie interessiert an. "Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum du mich umgebracht hast."  
  
"Gut" war ihre schlichte Antwort.  
  
Er lächelte und schaute wieder auf's Meer. "Wenigstens hast du zugegeben, dass du auch Fehler gemacht hast." verkündete er mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln.  
  
"Moment, ganz so habe ich das aber nicht gemeint." meinte Phoebe wenig überzeugend.  
  
"Wenn du meinst." Cole wusste, was sie gesagt hatte, aber er sagte nichts weiter dazu, sondern erklärte "Ich weiß nicht, du hattest mich zum Schluss wirklich davon überzeugt, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst. Ich weiß ich war ziemlich schwer von Begriff, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst, das dir das alles nichts bedeutet hat. Erst als du mich umgebracht hast, habe ich es endlich eingesehen."  
  
"Das war nicht wirklich ich." Gab sie zu.  
  
Cole schüttelte den Kopf und meinte nachdenklich. "Und dann muss ich nur mein Gedächtnis verlieren und du änderst deine Meinung und alles war wie früher. Das hättest du mir ruhig eher erzählen können."  
  
Phoebe sah ihn ungläubig an. "Du warst ein Dämon, von mir besessen und böse dazu, falls du das vergessen hast, da hätte dir ein Gedächtnisverlust auch nicht geholfen."  
  
"Wenn du meinst," er hatte kein Interesse darüber zu streiten. "Trotzdem wundert es mich, dass du dich nach all dem noch einmal mit mir eingelassen hast." erklärte er nachdenklich.  
  
"Du bist mir ständig über den Weg gelaufen." erklärte sie lahm.  
  
"Das bin ich dir vorher auch, und da wolltest du nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Außer mir ständig zu sagen, dass du es aus ist und ich sowieso böse bin und immer war, warst du zu keinem Gespräch bereit." Er sah sie eindringlich an. "Ich konnte dir nicht erklären, dass ich nie der Herrscher der Unterwelt werden wolle, ich wollte immer nur dich. Ich wollte damals nur dich, euch retten. Die Seherin hat mich betrogen. Ich habe versucht mich dagegen zu wehren, aber es ging nicht. Doch ich denke du hast das immer gewusst, trotzdem hast du mich so einfach aufgegeben."  
  
"Mein Gott Cole, ich war mit der Quelle des Bösen verheiratet und was noch viel schlimmer ist, ich war auch noch glücklich. Und als ich es dann wusste, habe ich dich nicht etwa verlassen, nein, ich bin sogar die Königin der Unterwelt geworden, und das alles wegen meiner Liebe zu dir. Wie sollte ich da meinen Gefühlen je wieder vertrauen?" meinte Phoebe aufgebracht. "Wie konnte ich in unserer Liebe da noch irgendetwas gutes sehen?"  
  
"Du hättest mir wenigstens eine Chance geben können, jetzt hast du es schließlich auch getam." erklärte Cole nachdenklich.  
  
"Jetzt musste ich ständig mit dir reden." erklärte Phoebe nachdenklich. In der Vergangenheit hatte sie völlig dichtmachen müssen, sonst wäre der Schmerz unerträglich für sie gewesen, er hätte ihr Herz zerrissen. Doch sie hatte einsehen müssen, dass das kein Allheilmittel gewesen war, es hatte sie nicht glücklich machen können. "Außerdem war über ein Jahr vergangen, ein Jahr ohne dich, das macht so einiges aus. Auch wenn ich es nie zugegeben hätte, alles war so leer." fuhr sie leise fort und sah ihn dann irritiert an. "Was soll das überhaupt? Beschwerst du dich darüber, dass wir wieder zusammen sind?"  
  
"Ich darf mich doch noch wundern, oder nicht? Wieso bin ich eigentlich noch hier? Wieso bin ich ohne Gedächtnis in Seattle aufgetaucht." versuchte Cole erst einmal das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel Phoebe ein, dass er ja nicht wirklich wissen konnte, wer dies entschieden hatte. "Der Ältestenrat war der Meinung du hättest die Chance auf ein normales Leben verdient, frag mich nicht wieso." erklärte sie achselzuckend.  
  
Cole sah sie vollkommen überrascht an. "Wirklich? Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen."  
  
"Uns hat es auch überrascht, das kannst du mir glauben. Aber es war auch nicht geplant, dass wir uns wieder über den Weg laufen."  
  
Er schaute sie zufrieden grinsend an. "Tatsächlich? Das hat ihnen wohl gar nicht gefallen, was?"  
  
"Davon kannst du ausgehen, es hat sie sogar ziemlich schockiert." Erklärte sie lächelnd.  
  
Sie schauten schweigend auf das entfernte Meer, wie die Wassermenge an die Wellenbrecher gepeitscht wurde und sich daran in Fontänen brachen.  
  
Schließlich ergriff Cole wieder das Wort. "Ich will mich nicht rechtfertigen, bei vielen Dingen verstehe ich heute selber nicht mehr, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, sie zu tun." Er stockte und fuhr dann fort "Aber eins wollte ich dir erklären. Als du mir im Wasteland nicht helfen wolltest, da habe ich das nicht verstanden. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie du so einfach sagen konntest, gib endlich Ruhe und fahr zur Hölle." Phoebe wollte etwas sagen, aber er hielt sie zurück. "Nein, ist schon gut, du hast so empfunden, ich muss wohl leider akzeptieren, dass du mich los sein wolltest."  
  
"Ich wollte keine schwarze Magie mehr anwenden, nach allem was passiert ist, musst du das doch verstehen." verteidigte sie sich.  
  
Cole sah sie skeptisch an. "Du wolltest angeblich überhaupt keine Magie mehr einsetzen." gab er zu bedenken. "Aber was soll's. Ich wollte auch nur sagen, dass ich nie wirklich verstanden habe wieso du so überzeugt davon warst, dass es mit uns nicht klappt, dass es vorbei ist, egal wie sehr wir uns lieben. Jedenfalls wollte ich in dem Augenblick wirklich nicht mehr kämpfen. Ich habe mich dem Wurm in den Weg gestellt und wollte nur, dass es schnell vorbei ist. Es war vielleicht ein Gedanke, aber eher ganz zufällig, dass ich plötzlich die Kräfte der gestorbenen Dämonen aufsaugen konnte. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Natürlich habe ich da nicht nein gesagt. Ich habe es einfach geschehen lassen. Und als ich kräftig genug war, in die reale Welt zurückzukommen, da kam ich gerade rechtzeitig um dir das Leben zu retten."  
  
Er sah sie eindringlich an. "Ich dachte das hätte etwas zu bedeuten, das wäre Schicksal. Du hast mir mal gesagt, dass du mich liebst, würde sich nie ändern, dass dein Leben ohne mich keinen Sinn machen würde. Darauf habe ich vertraut, denn bei mir war es so. Darum konnte ich nicht verstehen, dass du mir nicht vergeben und mir nicht mehr vertrauen konntest. Ich dachte das kommt mit der Zeit alles wieder, aber Warten ist nicht eine meiner Stärken und es wurde immer schlimmer, du hast dich immer mehr von mir entfernt. Als du dann auch noch behauptet hast, dass dir unsere gemeinsame Zeit nichts bedeutet hat und du einfach nur weiter wolltest und dich nach anderen Männern umgesehen hast, habe ich das nicht mehr ertragen." Er schüttelte bei den Erinnerungen den Kopf und sah sie dann nachdenklich an. "Hattest du wirklich geglaubt, ein Leben ohne dich ohne unsere Liebe hätte irgendeinen Sinn für mich? Das kannst du doch nicht wirklich geglaubt haben."  
  
"Ich konnte mir darüber keine Gedanken machen, ich habe es einfach gehofft." erklärte sie unglücklich.  
  
"Wirklich? Tja, ich hätte es vielleicht sogar versucht. Ich wollte dich schließlich in Ruhe lassen und gehen, aber nachdem Paige mir gezeigt hat, was du noch für mich empfindest, konnte ich einfach nicht aufgeben. Aber es war sinnlos und schließlich habe ich mich einfach aufgegeben. Ich habe aufgehört gegen das Böse in mir zu kämpfen, und was ich dann getan habe..." Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Ich weiß, es was ziemlich verrückt und dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung, aber ich hoffe einfach du kannst es irgendwie verstehen und mir verzeihen."  
  
"Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt." Erklärte Phoebe bestimmt. "Ich weiß du würdest es am liebsten ungeschehen machen und ich auch. Aber weißt du, ich verstehe jetzt wenigstens etwas besser, dass es nicht so leicht ist, wenn der andere sagt, es klappt nicht, und man selbst davon überzeugt ist, es könnte funktionieren, wenn man es nur richtig versucht. Ich war nicht fair zu dir." Phoebe sah ihn eindringlich an. "Aber du musst auch mich verstehen, ich war der Ansicht, dass ein klarer Schnitt die einzige Möglichkeit für mich war. Ich hatte damals zu viel Angst vor meinen Gefühlen und davor, das du mich noch einmal verletzen könntest. Und ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass meine Schwestern wegen meiner Liebe zu dir noch einmal in Gefahr geraten könnten, deshalb konnte ich dir gar nicht erst eine Chance geben. Ich hätte es nicht noch einmal ertragen können, dich an das Böse zu verlieren."  
  
"Ja, du hast einfach beschlossen, dass es mein Naturell ist und ich mich nicht dagegen wehren kann. Obwohl ich mich zuvor niemals freiwillig dafür entschieden hatte." meinte Cole frustriert und musste daran denken, wie sie ihm selbstzufrieden erklärt hatte, dass er sowieso nie gut sein könnte. Verdammt, er hätte sie so gerne vom Gegenteil überzeugt. "Tja, es ist genau das passiert, was du wolltest. Du kannst dir gratulieren, du hattest schließlich Recht." erklärte er mürrisch.  
  
"Das wollte ich nie und das weißt du auch. Obwohl ich davon überzeugt war, dass ich nichts mehr für dich empfinde, war es unerträglich für mich, die Bestätigung dafür zu sehen. Und eigentlich habe ich mich ja auch geirrt, oder ach, hören wir doch am besten auf damit."  
  
Sie schwiegen wieder und blickten aufs Meer hinaus, beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Phoebe wusste, dass sie Cole damals im Stich gelassen hatte und alles andere als fair gewesen war. Anstatt ihm zu helfen, gegen die dämonischen Kräfte zu bestehen, hatte sie ihn zu diesem Punkt getrieben und schweigend dabei zugesehen, wie das Böse wieder Besitz von ihm ergriff. Sie hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass er versagte. Sie wollte die Bestätigung dafür sehen, dass sie das Richtige getan zu haben, indem sie ihrer Liebe keine Chance mehr gegeben hatte. Denn wenn er dem dämonischen hätte wiederstehen können, dann hätte sie ganz ohne Grund auf ihre Liebe verzichtet  
  
Doch Cole und seine dämonischen Kräfte waren nicht das einzige Problem gewesen, sie hatte sich selbst nicht richtig getraut. Sie wollte nie wieder für jemanden so viel empfinden, dass die Gefahr bestand, dass sie alles für ihn tun würde, sogar böse werden, das hatte sie sich geschworen. Doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie damit ihre eigene Schuld auch noch auf ihn geschoben hatte. Es war so leicht gewesen, doch es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen, den beschwörenden Reden der Seherin zu glauben. Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Heute wusste sie, dass sie stark genug war, anders zu handeln, sich selbst treu zu bleiben. Und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung war sie sich plötzlich in Bezug auf Cole absolut sicher. Die Sorgen um ihn in den letzten Tagen und dass sie ihn hier unbeschadet wiedersah, hatten ihre Zweifel zerstreut. Als sie hier neben ihm saß, wusste sie auf einmal sicher, dass er nichts mit dem Dämonenauflauf vor der Höhle zu tun gehabt hatte.  
  
"Die Vergangenheit ist vorbei," erklärte Phoebe schließlich in die Stille hinein. "Wir können sie beide nicht ändern, so gern wir das beide auch tun würden." Sie sah seinen skeptischen Blick und fragte verwundert. "Willst du es etwa nicht noch einmal versuchen?"  
  
Cole lachte und sah sie ungläubig an. "Was denkst du denn? Ich will dich, ich wollte dich immer. Ich weiß das wird sich nie ändern. Daran kannst du ja wohl keinen Zweifel haben." Er blickte erneut aufs Meer hinaus. "Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es funktioniert."  
  
Sie blickte ihn verwundert an, sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dies je denken würde, daher meinte sie überzeugt. "Sicher wird es funktionieren, wir müssen nur daran glauben."  
  
"Und das tust du?"  
  
Phoebe hörte immer noch Skepsis in seiner Stimme und nickte zuversichtlich. "Ja, sicher."  
  
Cole schwieg eine Weile und meinte dann "Ich will nicht, dass wir uns noch einmal verletzen, dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr."  
  
Phoebe sah ihn ungläubig an. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du daran zweifelst, dass wir zusammen gehören. Du warst doch immer der Überzeugung, dass nur du mich wirklich glücklich machen kannst."  
  
"Davon bin ich auch immer noch überzeugt, das Problem ist nur" er blickte sie aufmerksam an. "Du bist es nicht."  
  
"Doch das bin ich."  
  
"Bist du dir da wirklich so sicher?" fragte er skeptisch.  
  
"Natürlich, wieso zweifelst du daran?"  
  
"Hm, weil du es tust. Ich habe deinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als du dachtest ich hätte mich mit Selgrin verbündet, um euch in eine Falle zu locken."  
  
Phoebe wandte sich wieder dem Meer zu und meinte entschuldigend. "Weißt du, ich..."  
  
"Ich weiß, dass es dir Leid tut, aber du kannst es nicht verhindern. Du wirst immer an mir zweifeln, wenn ein Dämon in der Nähe ist und das ertrage ich einfach nicht."  
  
"Vertraust du dir denn?" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
Cole sah sie beleidigt an. "Natürlich vertraue ich mir." Als sie nichts weiter sagte, fuhr er fort. "Und dich interessiert brennend, warum Selgrin mir mein Gedächtnis wiedergegeben hat, du traust dich jetzt nur nicht mich zu fragen."  
  
"Also warum?" entgegnete Phoebe, nachdem er das Thema schon angeschnitten hatte.  
  
"Er war der Meinung, dass du mein Gedächtnis gelöscht hast, damit ich mich nicht mehr an meine tolle Zeit als Dämon erinnern kann. Er war überzeugt, ich würde zu ihnen zurückkommen, wenn ich erst einmal wieder wüsste, wer ich wirklich bin."  
  
Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. "So ein Idiot, aber woher wusste er eigentlich, dass du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst?"  
  
"Partas meinte, ich hätte ihm angeblich nie geholfen, wenn ich mich an ihn erinnert hätte. Das Dumme ist nur, ich kann mich wirklich nicht an ihn erinnern, vielleicht hat er mich ja verwechselt." erklärte Cole nachdenklich. "Aber wie ich schon sagte, sind die meisten meiner Erinnerungen an die Unterwelt noch verschwommen."  
  
"Aber ist das nicht gut? Wenn du möchtest, dann können dir deine Erinnerung sogar wieder genommen werden." teilte Phoebe ihm mit.  
  
"Nein!" er sah sie verwundert und leicht irritiert an. "Nein, vielen Dank, es ist mein Leben, und ich komme damit klar. So macht alles wenigstens einen Sinn, den ich vorher nicht verstanden habe."  
  
Phoebe nickte. "Hätte ich Leo gleich sagen können.  
  
"Und wie ist es mir dir, wäre es dir lieber wenn ich mich nicht erinnern könnte." Fragte Cole interesiert.  
  
"Das ist schwer zu sagen." Erklärte Phoebe und blickt ihn durchdringend an. "Nein," meinte sie schließlich und lächelte. "Ich liebe dich so wie du bist."  
  
"Ach ja? Seit wann?" fragte Cole mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
  
"Schon immer!" erklärte Phoebe und umarmte ihn.  
  
"Wenn ich das nur glauben könnte." Murmelte Cole während er sie in seine Arme schloss.  
  
"Du musst es einfach, Cole." Sie sah zu ihm auf und meinte. "Glaub mir ich brauche dich genauso wie du mich, ich habe das nur eine zeitlang verdrängt, aber es ist die Wahrheit." Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und meinte. "Wir schaffen das, glaub mir doch, du hast mich schließlich sogar dazu gebracht, dir zu versprechen, dass ich dich nicht wieder im Stich lassen werde. Und dieses Versprechen werde ich halten." Erklärte sie überzeugt und seufzte. "Trotzdem hoffe ich, die Dämonen wollen jetzt nichts mehr von dir."  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sie noch ein Interesse an mir haben. Ich denke eigentlich nicht, wenn ich, wie Partas es so schön sagte, als armseliger Sterblicher lebe, werden sie mich wahrscheinlich nicht weiter beachten." Er schwieg für eine Weile. "Aber was wird sein, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin? Dann werden sie mir zwangsläufig immer wieder über den Weg laufen, und wir wissen beide nicht, was dann passiert." Er schwieg nachdenklich und fügte dann hinzu. "Ich habe nicht das geringste Interesse daran, von euch ständig beschützt werden zu müssen."  
  
"Aber wir schaffen das schon." versuchte Phoebe ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
"Daran habe ich auch keine Zweifel, obwohl ich mich frage, wie du Paige und Piper dazu bringen willst. Aber ganz davon abgesehen, ich hasse es." meinte er bestimmt.  
  
Phoebe lachte. "Ach das ist das Problem."  
  
Cole stöhnte. "Du weißt, dass es nicht nur das ist. Aber wenn ich mit euch zusammen bin, dann merke ich erst wie machtlos ich jetzt bin."  
  
Bevor sie weiter über diese Angelegenheit reden konnten, hörte Phoebe, wie ihr Pieper sich bemerkbar machte. Das hieß wahrscheinlich, dass ihre Schwestern ein Problem hatten, oder dachten sie etwa sie hätte ein Problem? Sie wandte sich an Cole und fragte. "Kann ich mal dein Telefon benutzen."  
  
"Sicher, es ist im Apartment." Cole stand auf und sie gingen auf den Eingang zu der Anlage zu. Coles Apartment lag, wie Phoebe schon wusste, im Erdgeschoss. Er schloss die Tür auf und wies auf das Telefon, das an der Wand hing. Phoebe ging darauf zu und wählte die Nummer von Piper.  
  
Sie hörte aufmerksam zu, was Piper ihr erzählte und fragte dann. "Reicht es, wenn ich in einer Stunde dort bin?" Sie hörte die Antwort und meinte dann. "Okay, bis dann." Sie hängte den Hörer wieder ein und sah Cole an, der sie neugierig anblickte.  
  
"Also was war so wichtig?" fragte er schließlich.  
  
"Wir müssen noch einmal zu Canterro." Sie zögerte einen Moment und fragte dann spontan "Willst du mitkommen?"  
  
Cole zeigte überrascht auf sich "Ich? Du willst dass ich mitkomme?"  
  
"Ja, ist hier sonst noch jemand?" Phoebe sah sich um und entdeckte keinen.  
  
"Was hast du vor?" fragte er misstrauisch.  
  
"Nichts, ich habe nichts vor. Ich habe dich nur gefragt, ob du mitkommen willst, aber wenn nicht, dann.." Sie drehte sich um und ging auf die Tür zu.  
  
Cole folgte ihr und hielt sie auf. "Warte, also wenn du mich so fragst, natürlich will ich mit und erleben, wie ihr Canterro erledigt. Lass mich nur kurz etwas anderes anziehen." Er zeigte auf seine Sachen. "Am Strand sind sie doch etwas nass geworden." Er verschwand im anderen Zimmer und Phoebe blieb nachdenklich im Flur stehen.  
  
Wie war sie nur auf die Idee gekommen, ihn zu fragen, überlegte sie sich. Ihre Schwestern würden sicher gar nicht begeistert von seiner Anwesenheit sein. Doch jetzt konnte sie es nicht mehr rückgängig machen und wollte es auch gar nicht. Und er konnte ihnen schließlich helfen. Sie blickte zu dem Zimmer hinüber, in dem Cole verschwunden war und sah, wie er wieder durch die Tür kam. "Hast du noch die Athame?" fiel es ihr plötzlich ein.  
  
Cole suchte in seiner Jackentasche und fand sie schließlich. Er holte sie hervor und sah Phoebe fragend an. "Meinst du ich sehe immer noch Magie, obwohl ich mein Gedächtnis wieder habe?"  
  
Phoebe nickte zuversichtlich. "Ich denke nicht, dass sich das geändert hat."  
  
Sie traten auf den Flur hinaus und Cole schloss das Apartment ab. Dann begaben sie sich durch das Gebäude, bis sie wieder zur Eingangshalle kamen. Cole ging auf den Empfangstresen zu, an dem zu dieser Tageszeit nicht sehr viel Betrieb herrschte.  
  
Phoebe war froh, dass sie die Halle nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt betreten hatte, denn im Moment beobachtete die Empfangsdame den Eingangsbereich aufmerksam, und es schien, als würde sie jeden Neuankömmling mit ihrem Blick fixieren. Cole überreichte der Frau seinen Schlüssel und die beiden verließen das Gebäude und gingen auf Phoebes Wagen zu. 


	45. Kapitel 45

45. Kapitel  
  
Als sie zusammen in Phoebes Auto saßen sagte Cole. "Es ist schon schade, dass ich uns nicht mehr dorthin teleportieren kann wie früher." Als er ihren entsetzten Blick sah, fügte er hinzu. "Aber keine Sorge, ich sehne mich nicht so sehr nach meinen dämonischen Kräften, ich weiß ja wie die Konsequenzen sind."  
  
"Na hoffentlich." meinte Phoebe eisig.  
  
Cole störte sich nicht daran und versuchte ihr zu erklären. "Ich gebe ja zu, dass es verlockend war, so viel Macht zu besitzen. Es kann einen berauschen und es ist schwer ihr zu widerstehen. Aber mich hat es nicht glücklich gemacht, ich wollte immer etwas anderes." Er blickte kurz zu ihr rüber.  
  
"Gut zu wissen." murmelte Phoebe und lächelte vor sich hin.  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bevor Cole meinte. "Aber weißt du, als ich nicht mehr wusste, wie ich mich mal fortbewegen konnte, da hat es mich nicht gestört, mit dem Auto zu fahren, oder zu gehen, aber jetzt finde ich es lästig."  
  
"Du kannst ja mal oben nachfragen, ob sie noch einen Wächter des Lichts brauchen."  
  
"Gute Idee, das wäre der optimale Job für mich." meinte Cole sarkastisch. "Obwohl, wo sie mir jetzt sogar das Leben gerettet haben, stehen die Chancen dafür vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht."  
  
"Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen."  
  
Cole lachte. "Nein, lieber nicht." Er sah sie von der Seite aus an. "Du hast mir wirklich ziemlich schräge Sachen erzählt, weißt du das eigentlich?"  
  
"Was hätte ich dir den bitte erzählen sollen, die Wahrheit?" fragte Phoebe, und versuchte sich weiterhin auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren.  
  
"Nein, wahrscheinlich hätte ich dir kein Wort geglaubt." meinte er nachdenklich.  
  
"So ist es und ich meine, wer hat denn in letzter Zeit Scherze über meine magischen Fähigkeiten gemacht?"  
  
"Das war ich, tja, du konntest mich damit nicht wirklich beeindrucken." erklärte er ihr mit einem Grinsen.  
  
Phoebe warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und verkniff sich den Satz, dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihm wenigstens noch welche hatte.  
  
"Aber weißt du, es war schon eigenartig, keine Ahnung von Magie zu haben. Und das passiert mir!" fuhr Cole kopfschüttelnd fort. "Selbst jetzt spüre ich noch eine gewisse Skepsis gegenüber allem Übernatürlichen, die sie mir eingeimpft haben. Schon komisch."  
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen."  
  
"Ja, und es war keine Schwierigkeit gut zu sein, noch nicht mal für mich."  
  
"Hast du daran etwa gezweifelt?" Fragte Phoebe überrascht.  
  
"Du etwa nicht?" Cole sah sie von der Seite aus an.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht."  
  
"Oh, das hat sich vor kurzem aber ganz anders angehört," meinte er.  
  
"Das war wohl kaum vor kurzem und du weißt wie ich es damals gemeint habe."  
  
"Nein, weiß ich eigentlich nicht. Ich dachte immer ich bräuchte unsere Liebe, dich, um nicht wieder böse zu werden." gab er zu und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Und das war dein Fehler." erklärte Phoebe.  
  
"Nein, war es nicht, dieses Mal war es etwas anderes. Es gab gar keinen Anlaß dazu, die Möglichkeiten als Mensch böse zu sein sind irgendwie .... beschränkt, ich meine es war nicht schwer."  
  
"Eben! Da hast du deine Antwort."  
  
Cole dachte darüber nach und beschloß es dabei zu belassen.  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile und Cole wechselte das Thema "Was wollt ihr eigentlich noch einmal bei Canterro?"  
  
"Als wir die Canterros Steinblume zerstört haben, haben wir gleichzeitig auch ihre Wirkung zerstört." Erklärte Phoebe und erzählte weiter, was ihr Piper mitgeteilt hatte. "Leo hat nun in Erfahrung gebracht, dass viele Amulette die als Schutzmittel die Kraft des Siegels genutzt hatten, ihre Wirkung verloren haben. Dadurch ist für die Besitzer natürlich eine gefährliche Situation eingetreten. Sie verlassen sich auf ihre Schutzamulette und durch unser Eingreifen ist ihre Wirksamkeit dahin."  
  
"Aber ihr hattet keine Wahl, ihr musstet diesen Bann auflösen."  
  
Sie warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu "Ja ich weiß, aber jetzt müssen wir versuchen, der Steinblume ihre Macht zurückzugeben."  
  
"Und wie wollt ihr das tun? Wisst ihr überhaupt, wo sich das Ding befindet?" fragte Cole skeptisch.  
  
"Es ist in Canterros Stadthaus. Paige hat glücklicherweise seine Lage von dem Plan in der Höhle abgezeichnet. Wir müssen es nur dort rausholen und zurück in die Höhle bringen. Das hätten wir besser gleich tun sollen, die Höhle war so traurig."  
  
Cole warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. "Die Höhle war also traurig." stellte er fest und seiner Stimme hörte man an, was er von dieser Aussage hielt.  
  
"Ja das war sie!" teilte Phoebe ihm empört mit. "Du hättest dort sein müssen, um es zu verstehen. Es war eine ganz bedrückende Atmosphäre und die Wand hat geweint."  
  
"Naja dann, müsst ihr ihr natürlich helfen." meinte Cole ironisch aber da er merkte, dass Phoebe das gar nicht so komisch fand, bemühte er sich sein Lachen zu unterdrücken und wechselte das Thema. "Und wie sieht es mit Canterros Dämonen aus? Hat er noch Kontrolle über sie"  
  
"Das andere Steinsiegel funktioniert leider noch," erklärte Phoebe seufzend "und da die Canterros über noch mindestens ein Amulett verfügen, wenn nicht gar über zwei, hat er wohl noch einige in seiner Hand. Aber wir kriegen das schon hin." meinte sie zuversichtlich.  
  
"Ja, ihr habt schon ganz andere Gegner besiegt." stellte Cole trocken fest.  
  
Als sie vor dem Haus von Jared Canterro ankamen, wartete auf der Straße bereits Piper. Phoebe parkte den Wagen, stieg aus und ging auf ihre Schwester zu. Cole folgte ihr in einigem Abstand. Da Piper das Haus beobachtete, bemerkte sie Phoebe erst, als sie neben ihr stand. "Hey Piper," meinte sie. "Da bin ich, wo ist denn Paige?" Sie sah sich aufmerksam um.  
  
"Sie kommt später vorbei, sie hat noch etwas zu erledigen." erklärte Piper und schaute weiterhin angestrengt auf das Gebäude. "Dort rührt sich gar nichts" teilte sie ihrer Schwester mit. "Wenn wir Glück haben, dann ist dort niemand Zuhause."  
  
"Meinst du wirklich?" fragte Phoebe skeptisch. "Denkst du er ist in seinem Haus auf dem Land?"  
  
"Das nehme ich an, vorhin habe ich gesehen, wie Canterros Auto vom Grundstück gefahren ist. Darum sollten wir es auch am besten sofort versuchen." Sie holte Paiges Plan vor und zeigte Phoebe den Weg. "Wir müssen nur in diesen Raum kommen und das Steinsymbol mit nach Hause nehmen."  
  
"Ohne Paige?" fragte Phoebe skeptisch.  
  
Piper zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie kommt sicher gleich. Ich dachte eine von uns klingelt, und fragte nach, ob Canterro oder seine Frau Zuhause sind. Wenn das nicht der Fall ist, dann orben wir uns ins Haus und versuchen, unbemerkt in den Raum zu kommen. Das Problem wird nur der Rückweg sein, so wie es aussieht, können wir uns mit dem Steinsymbol nicht teleportieren, also müssen wir es mit dem Auto zu uns bringen."  
  
Dies kam Phoebe sehr gelegen. "Gut" erklärte sie. "Zum Glück habe ich auch schon jemand zum Tragen mitgebracht." Sie wies auf Cole, der hinter ihr stand.  
  
"Oh, hallo." brachte Piper hervor und warf dann Phoebe einen Blick zu, der erkennen ließ, was sie von dieser Hilfe hielt.  
  
Cole begrüßte sie, ohne sich weiter um Pipers Begeisterung zu kümmern und fragte. "Meinst du nicht, dass Canterro diesen Raum gesichert hat."  
  
"Schon möglich, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Wir müssen die Steinblume dort rausholen, um sie wieder zu aktivieren."  
  
Kurze Zeit später erschien Paige neben ihnen. "Also den Samstag Abend wird die ganze Sache sicherlich wieder ruinieren, nicht wahr." fragte sie enttäuscht und gesellte sich zu ihren Schwestern, dann blickte sie Cole an. "Und was willst du hier?" wollte sie überrascht wissen.  
  
"Ich helfe beim Tragen." teilte er ihr trocken mit.  
  
Paige wandte sich daraufhin an Piper, "also ich denke wir sollten es doch mit dem Teleportieren versuchen, sonst ist es viel zu umständlich."  
  
"Leo hat aber gesagt, dass das nicht geht." Erklärte ihr Piper.  
  
"Na gut, trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, warum wir Cole dafür brauchen, das letzte Mal hat er uns schließlich auch in einen Hinterhalt geführt."  
  
"Ohne meine Hilfe würdet ihr heute noch hilflos in dem Labyrinth herumirren." erinnerte Cole sie.  
  
"Das wage ich zu bezweifeln." meinte Paige "Wir hätten den Weg auch alleine gefunden."  
  
"Das wage ich zu bezweifeln." entgegnete Cole zufrieden.  
  
"Einer muss jetzt jedenfalls dort klingeln, sonst kommen wir nie weiter." meinte Piper und sah die übrigen an. "Wahrscheinlich sollte ich es tun, ich war wenigstens schon mal mit Darryl dort."  
  
Die übrigen nickten und Piper ging auf das Anwesen zu. Nachdem sie geklingelt hatte, wurde ihr nicht die Tür geöffnet. Sie hörte nur eine Stimme aus der Gegensprechanlage, die ihr mitteilte, dass Herr und Frau Canterro momentan nicht im Hause seien. Sie nickte und ging zurück zu den anderen.  
  
"Sie scheinen wirklich nicht da zu sein. Also los." meinte sie und blickte noch einmal auf den Plan. "Am besten bringst du uns in dieses Zimmer hier," teilte sie ihrer Schwester mit. "Als ich mit Darryl dort war, befand sich glaube ich eine Tür in der Wand, wo dieser Weg beginnen könnte."  
  
Cole nickte. "Stimmt ich war auch in diesem Raum, und dort war eine Geheimtür, aus der Canterro und seine dämonischen Helfer kamen."  
  
Paige schaute sich den Ort genau an und reichte den anderen ihre Hände. Kurze Zeit später standen sie in dem kleinen Empfangsraum von den Canterros. "Zum Glück ist ihm jede Art von Bannzauber abhanden gekommen." erklärte Paige erleichtert und sah sich um. "Ganz schön exquisit hier, aber nicht sonderlich gemütlich."  
  
"Dieses Sofa dort sieht hart wie Stein aus." stimmte Phoebe ihr zu.  
  
"Ist es auch." verriet Piper. "Aber deswegen sind wir nicht hier." Sie ging auf die eingelassene Tür in der Wand zu und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Sie blickte in einen schmalen, zwei Meter hohen Gang, in dem nur eine Person Platz hatte.  
  
"Soll ich vorgehen." fragte Cole, wie selbstverständlich, doch die Schwestern schienen von diesem Vorschlag nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein.  
  
"Nein, ganz sicher nicht," erklärte Paige "Den Plan habe schließlich ich gezeichnet, also folgt mir." Sie winkte ihre Schwestern heran und betrat den Gang als erste. Cole zuckte gelassen mit den Achseln, und folgte ihnen als letzter.  
  
Sie gingen geradeaus und nirgends war ein Laut zu hören. Das Haus wirkte wie ausgestorben. Vorsichtig schlichen sie weiter, bis sie an einer steilen Treppe ankamen. Paige schaute erneut auf ihren Plan und stieg die Stufen nach oben. Dort angekommen, wendete sie sich nach rechts, wo sie am Ende des Ganges erneut auf eine Treppe zukamen, welche mindestens ebenso steil war wie die andere.  
  
"Ich denke bald sind wir da." raunte Paige ihren Schwestern zu. "Wie es scheint, hat Canterro das Steinsiegel auf dem Dachboden."  
  
Sie stiegen die Treppe hoch und kamen an einer schlichten Holztür an. Als Paige die Tür vorsichtig öffnete, wartete dahinter aber schon ein Dämon auf sie. Sie schrie erschrocken auf und versuchte ihn sich erst einmal vom Hals zu halten, indem sie die Tür wieder schließen wollte, doch es gelang ihr nicht, sie hatte sich verhakt. Durch die Enge der Treppe, war es ihren Schwestern unmöglich, ihr zur Hilfe zu kommen. Der Dämon kam grinsend auf Paige zu, doch schließlich duckte sie sich und die hinter ihr stehende Piper fackelte nicht lange und zersprengte den Dämon.  
  
Ohne noch lange zu überlegen, stürmten sie in den Raum, da sie weiteren Dämonen keine Chance geben wollten, auf der engen Treppe hinter ihnen aufzutauchen und sie in die Zange zu nehmen. Für keinen war es mehr eine Überraschung, als sie in der riesigen Halle Canterro und eine bedrohliche Anzahl seiner unterwürfigen Dämonen vorfanden.  
  
Bevor Phoebe sich noch an ihre Schwester wenden konnte, um ihr vorzuschlagen, sich doch lieber von hier fort zu orben, hatte ein Dämon Paige schon einen Schlag versetzt, der sie gegen eine der schrägen Wände krachen ließ. Bewusstlos sank sie zu Boden.  
  
Ohne Zögern ließ Piper die Dämonen erstarren und atmete erleichtert auf, als sich keiner von ihnen mehr bewegte. Der einzige, der sich noch bewegte, war überraschenderweise Canterro. Aber Cole trat blitzschnell hinter ihn und hielt ihn mit Genugtuung das Messer an den Hals. "Rühr dich bloß nicht, sonst..." warnte er ihn bedrohlich.  
  
Phoebe war unterdessen zu Paige geeilt, die sich langsam wieder erhob. Außer ein paar schmerzenden Rippen schien sie in Ordnung zu sein. Sie drehte vorsichtig ihren Kopf und sah sich in der Halle um. Sie befanden sich direkt unter dem Dach des Hauses. Der Raum nahm die gesamte Größe des Gebäudes ein. Die Längsseiten waren in Form des Daches schräg, und unter diesen Schrägseiten hatte Canterro zahlreiche Tische mit Kerzen und Ritualwerkzeugen aufgebaut, während in der Mitte, gegenüber einer Tür, die den eigentlichen Eingang zu diesem Raum darstellte, ein riesiger Schrein aufgebaut war.  
  
Der Haupteingang war im Gegensatz zu der engen in die Vertäfelung eingelassenen Geheimtür, durch die die Schwestern und Cole gekommen waren, kunstvoll aus Buntglas gestaltet. Ein schwaches Licht drang durch diese Tür und gab den Blick auf eine breite Treppe frei.  
  
Die schmalen Seiten des Raumes hatten eine gerade Form und an einer dieser Seiten befand sich ebenfalls ein aufwändig gestaltetes Buntglasfenster, durch das die Strahlen der Abendsonne in den Raum fielen und ihm damit eine friedliche Atmosphäre verliehen. An der anderen Schmalseite prangte die steinerne Blume, die Canterro aus der Höhle gestohlen hatte. Sie sah weniger imposant aus, als ihr Gegenstück in der Höhle der Unterwelt, denn bei dieser Blume aus Stein leuchtete nur ein kleiner Punkt in der Blütenmitte, während der übrige Blütenkranz und die Blütenblätter grau wie Stein waren, aber sonst war sie das genaue Abbild.  
  
Piper ging zu Cole und Canterro herüber, die sich in der Mitte des Raumes befanden, nicht weit vom Haupteingang entfernt. Sie starrte Canterro interessiert an, und wunderte sich, warum er nicht auch erstarrt war. Paige und Phoebe kamen ebenfalls zu ihnen herüber.  
  
"Jetzt wissen sie endlich wie es ist, wenn man ausgeliefert ist." teilte Phoebe ihm mit einem zornigen Lächeln mit. "Kein sehr gutes Gefühl nicht wahr?"  
  
Canterro rührte sich nicht und sagte keinen Ton. Doch er schien nicht im entferntesten eingeschüchtert zu sein, sondern grinste immer noch süffisant.  
  
Piper kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und fasste an seinen Hals, um ihm das Amulett abzureißen. Als sie es in den Händen hielt, schaute sie es sich interessiert an.  
  
"Solange es nicht vernichtet ist, hat es noch seine Macht über die Dämonen." teilte Cole ihr mit, während er sich beherrschen musste, dem zufrieden vor sich hin grinsenden Canterro das Messer nicht ein wenig tiefer in den Hals zu bohren.  
  
"Kein Problem" meinte Paige und trat hinter einen der erstarrten Dämonen. Sie verlangte nach dem metallenen Siegel im Nacken des Dämonen und hielt es kurze Zeit später in ihrer Hand. "Igitt." entfuhr es ihr. "Da sind noch Teile von seiner Haut dran." Sie schüttelte sich und hielt das Teil am äußersten Ende mit nur zwei Fingern fest.  
  
Piper legte das Amulett von Canterro auf einen Tisch am Rand und trat dann zusammen mit Phoebe neben Paige. "Ist die Verbindung noch vorhanden." fragte sie Cole vorsichtshalber, und als dieser nickte, sprachen sie zusammen den Zauberspruch, den sie inzwischen schon auswendig kannten.  
  
Cole beobachtete wie sich der Fluss der Magie umwandte und nun zu dem Amulett hinströmte. Nach kurzer Zeit färbte er sich bläulich, fing an zu vibrieren und das Amulett zersprang. Cole blickte sich um und sah, dass keiner der Dämonen mehr über eine magische Verbindung verfügte. "Ihr habt es geschafft." teilte er den Schwestern mit. Und zu seiner Freude konnte Canterro ein leichtes Fluchen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Phoebe trat wieder zu ihm und fragte unschuldig. "Na, soll meine Schwester die Erstarrung wieder auflösen? Ich denke die Dämonen hätten große Lust, sich an ihnen zu rächen."  
  
Canterro lachte lauthals auf. "Darauf würde ich nicht vertrauen, sie werden sich an nichts erinnern, und ich denke sie hätten mehr Spaß an euch Hexen."  
  
Bevor Phoebe noch etwas erwidern konnte, öffnete sich auf einmal die Tür und Meagan Canterro und ein paar ihrer Dämonen erschienen. Unter ihnen befand sich auch Ressaw.  
  
Als dieser die Erstarrung erblickte, schüttelte er den Kopf und löste sie mit einer lässigen Handbewegung wieder auf. Die Dämonen, die jetzt nicht mehr an Canterro gebunden waren, sahen sich verblüfft um, und ein Teil von ihnen schimmerte, zur Erleichterung der Schwestern sofort davon.  
  
"Lassen sie meinen Mann los" schrie Meagan Canterro Cole an, doch dieser rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
  
"Darauf können sie lange warten." teilte er ihr mit und drückte das Messer so fest an Canterros Kehle, dass ein schmaler Rinnsal Blut an seinem Hals herunterlief.  
  
Meagan schrie empört auf und hetzte einen ihrer Dämonen auf die beiden. Doch dieser schien nicht genau zu wissen, was er tun sollte, da Canterro ihm genau ihm Weg stand, so dass er Cole nicht erreichen konnte. Die Schwestern hatten sich unterdessen ebenfalls hinter die beiden begeben, so dass der Dämon nicht wusste, wie er an ihn herankommen sollte.  
  
Ressaw schien dies gar nicht zu gefallen. Er schüttelte genervt den Kopf und warf ohne zu Zögern einen Energieball nach Cole und Canterro. Cole hatte diesen Angriff erwartet und sprang blitzschnell zur Seite. Für Canterro war es hingegen zu spät um etwas zu unternehmen. Der Energieball traf ihn direkt in den Bauch und mit einem letzten entsetzten Blick auf seine Frau verbrannte er vollständig.  
  
Meagan Canterro starrte Ressaw ungläubig an. "Was ... was hast du getan" hauchte sie zitternd und stürzte auf die Stelle zu, an der kurze Zeit zuvor noch ihr Mann gestanden hatte. "Wie konntest du das tun?" fragte sie aufgebracht und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde hysterischer.  
  
Ressaw zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er stand im Weg." teilte er ihr gelassen mit und lächelte auf einmal bösartig. "Und er stand mir im Weg."  
  
Meagan blitzte ihn wutentbrannt an. "Ergreift ihn" kreischte sie ihre Dämonen an.  
  
Ressaw schien dies nicht zu beunruhigen. "Das stört dich doch nicht wirklich, oder? Wozu brauchen wir ihn? Ich kann seinen Platz einnehmen. Du hast doch immer gejammert, dass er immer das Sagen haben will, oder irre ich mich da?"  
  
Während er mit Meagan diskutierte wehrte Ressaw ihre Dämonen mit Leichtigkeit ab. Sie schienen keine Handhabe gegen ihn zu haben, er war zu mächtig. Einer nach dem anderen von Meagans Dämonen, wurde vernichtet und die restlichen Dämonen, die einmal unter Jared Canterros Kontrolle gestanden hatten, verschwanden lieber, bevor ihnen ein ähnliches Schicksal zuteil wurde.  
  
Schließlich waren nur noch die wütende Meagan und Ressaw übrig.  
  
Die Schwestern und Cole beobachteten die ganze Situation mit gemischten Gefühlen. "Meinst du wir müssen ihr helfen?" fragte Paige leise.  
  
"Ich denke wir haben keine andere Wahl," meinte Piper und blickte zu den beiden herüber. "Sie hat keine Chance gegen ihn, aber haben wir die?"  
  
"Kennst du diesen Dämon?" wandte sich Phoebe nun an Cole.  
  
Dieser dachte angestrengt nach. Er wusste wieder, dass er diesen Ressaw kannte, er war ein sehr mächtiger Dämon, aber sein Gedächtnis war in diesen Punkten einfach zu lückenhaft. Da gab es irgendetwas, was er über ihn wusste, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er mit einem befreundeten Dämon in der Nähe von Ressaw stand und der ihm etwas zuraunte, so dass beide ihr bösartiges Lachen kaum unterdrücken konnten, aber was war das nur gewesen.  
  
"Nicht?" fragte Phoebe enttäuscht.  
  
Cole blickte sie entschuldigend an, als es ihm plötzlich wieder einfiel. "Brackwasser," meinte er. "Sein Name weist schon irgendwie darauf hin. Man kann ihn dadurch zwar nicht töten, aber eine Zeitlang erstarren lassen. Das ist doch fürs erste auch nicht schlecht." Er blickte Phoebe triumphierend an. Nicht viele Dämonen kannten dieses Handicap des mächtigen Ressaw, und er sorgte dafür, dass diejenigen, die es in Erfahrung brachten, nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte. Aber Cole wusste es, er konnte sich nur nicht mehr richtig erinnern von wem.  
  
Paige sah ihn ungläubig an. "Brackwasser?" fragte sie skeptisch.  
  
Cole nickte "Einfach, aber effektiv."  
  
"Woher sollen wir das denn so schnell herbekommen?" frage Phoebe verzweifelt.  
  
"Abgestandenes Wasser tut es auch."  
  
Piper war unterdessen zu Ressaw geeilt, um der hilflosen Meagan zur Hilfe zu kommen, und versuchte den Dämon zu zersprengen, doch Ressaw wehrte diesen Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ab.  
  
"Warte Hexe, sei nicht so ungeduldig, zuerst muss ich mich um dieses hysterische Weib kümmern, danach bist du an der Reihe." Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Meagan zu.  
  
Phoebe blickte sich unterdessen verzweifelt nach etwas Wasser um. Sie war zwar nicht davon überzeugt, dass sie hier irgendwo abgestandenes Wasser finden konnte, aber einen Versuch war es wert. Endlich entdeckte sie auf einem kleinen Schrein vor dem Steinsiegel eine Vase mit Blumen. Sie wunderte sich, dass Canterro mit seiner Vorliebe für schwarze Magie Blumen aufstellte, aber vielleicht war das eine Gabe für die Blume aus Stein gewesen. Sie wandte sich an Paige und meinte "Lass es uns wenigstens versuchen, einen besseren Plan haben wir im Moment nicht." Sie griff nach der Vase und bemühte sich in die Nähe von Ressaw zu gelangen.  
  
Der hatte unterdessen Meagan Canterro auf den Boden geschleudert und ging selbstzufrieden auf sie zu. Da er so sehr mit Meagan beschäftigt war und immer wieder mit einem Angriff von Piper rechnen musste, beachtete er Phoebe nicht weiter. Paige versuchte unterdessen ebenfalls Ressaw abzulenken, während sich Cole unzufrieden im Hintergrund aufhielt.  
  
"Ich wollte schon immer seinen Platz einnehmen, und jetzt ist es mir gelungen. Wenn ich dem Steinsymbol seine Macht zurückgegeben habe, dann werde ich die Welt beherrschen. Ihr unfähigen Sterblichen ward es nicht wert, dass ich mich mit euch abgegeben habe. Aber jetzt ist endlich Schluss damit." Er schleuderte einen Energieball nach der am Boden liegenden Meagan, kurz bevor Phoebe ihm von hinten die Vase auf den Rücken warf. Ressaw blickte entsetzt zu Cole und erstarrte dann vollständig. Doch dies war zu spät für Meagan Canterro, da sie erst gar nicht versucht hatte, dem Energieball zu entkommen, hatte er sie getroffen und verbrannt.  
  
"Ich habe es euch doch gesagt." erklärte Cole triumphierend, als er auf den erstarrten Ressaw zutrat.  
  
"Und wie lange hält seine Starre an?" fragte Piper argwöhnisch.  
  
Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was verlangt ihr denn noch von mir?" fragte er beleidigt.  
  
Die Schwestern beschlossen, dass zwei von ihnen zum Halliwell Manor zurückkehren sollten, um im Buch der Schatten nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, wie Ressaw vernichtet werden konnte. Piper erklärte sich bereit, mit Cole zurück zu bleiben, während Paige und Phoebe zuhause Nachforschungen anstellen würden.  
  
Als die beiden verschwunden waren, ging Piper auf die Stelle zu, an der Meagan Canterro gestorben war. Sie hob das Amulett auf, das als einziges von ihr übrig geblieben war.  
  
"Hoffentlich hält die Starre so lange, bis die zwei mit einer Lösung wieder da sind." meinte Cole in die Stille herein.  
  
Piper zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wird schon klappen" meinte sie und betrachtete das verkohlte Amulett in ihren Händen. Sie hielt es zu Cole hinüber und fragte. "Funktioniert es noch?"  
  
"Nein, soweit ich sehen kann nicht."  
  
Piper schwieg wieder und betrachtete weiterhin das schwarz angelaufene Siegel. "Dann hätten wir es auch einfach mit Feuer zerstören können." murmelte sie nachdenklich vor sich hin.  
  
"Nein, es waren Ressaws dämonische Kräfte." teilte Cole ihr mit und ging auf einen der Tische zu, die unter dem Dach standen. Er betrachtete die Ritualwerkzeuge und meinte schließlich "Canterro hat wirklich mit allem experimentiert."  
  
Piper wandte sich ihm zu und fragte argwöhnisch. "Du kannst dich also wieder erinnern?"  
  
Cole drehte sich kurz zu ihr um und meinte schlicht. "Ja so ist es."  
  
"Und wieso?"  
  
"Hm, Selgrin fand ich sollte mich wieder an meine glorreichen Zeiten als Dämon erinnern." Cole sah Piper aufmerksam an.  
  
"Einfach so?" fragte diese mit skeptischem Blick zurück.  
  
"Ja, einfach so, was denkst du denn?" Er sah sie fragend an. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich ich hätte euch in diese Falle laufen lassen, wenn ich davon gewusst hätte."  
  
"Woher soll ich das wissen Cole, du hast schließlich so einiges getan, was ich dir nicht zugetraut hätte." meinte sie schroff. Er kam auf sie zu, aber sie verspürte keine Angst. Sie hatte schließlich ihre magischen Kräfte, im Gegensatz zu ihm, hoffte sie wenigstens.  
  
"Das kannst du ja wohl kaum vergleichen." erklärte er überzeugt. "Das war eine völlig andere Situation."  
  
"Du warst ein Dämon und Phoebe hatte dir den Laufpass gegeben, meinst du das?" Sie sah ihn wütend an. "Und woher soll ich wissen, dass das nicht wieder passiert, dass nicht wieder so ein Selgrin vorbeikommt, der dir auch noch deine dämonischen Kräfte zurückgeben will. Dann muss Phoebe sich nur noch von dir abwenden und der ganze Schlamassel beginnt von vorne."  
  
"Das wird nicht passieren. Sie wird sich nicht wieder von mir abwenden und außerdem kann mir niemand meine Kräfte zurück geben, und ich will das auch gar nicht." versuchte Cole ihr leicht genervt zu erklären.  
  
"Ach das gleiche hieß es auch mal mit deinem Gedächtnis, dass du es nie zurück bekommen wirst. Und was ist jetzt? Und wenn Phoebe in Gefahr ist, dann wirst du deine dämonischen Kräfte mit Freuden wieder nehmen, das verspreche ich dir. Und ich habe keine Lust das ganze noch einmal durchzumachen."  
  
"Meine Güte Piper, dann frag doch deinen Mann, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, ich kann meine dämonischen Kräfte nicht zurückkommen, das geht nicht." Als er Pipers skeptischen Blick sah, wandte er sich von ihr ab und blickte zu dem erstarrten Ressaw herüber. Es schien ihm, als würde er sich langsam aus seiner Starre lösen, aber dies konnte auch Einbildung gewesen sein. Trotzdem sah er sich um, konnte aber keine weiteren Blumenvasen entdecken. Aber ihm fiel ein, dass er auf ihrem Weg nach oben an einer vorbeigekommen waren. Ohne sich noch einmal nach Piper umzudrehen, ging er auf die Geheimtür zu und erklärte kurz "Ich holte noch etwas Wasser, damit wir Nachschub haben, falls er sich wieder aus seiner Starre löst."  
  
Piper starrte Cole hinterher, trotz allem was sie von ihm hielt, war es ihr doch lieber wenn er hier war und sie nicht alleine mit dem erstarrten Ressaw ließ. Sie schaute vorsichtig zu der Statue herüber. Auf dem Boden lagen verstreut die Blumen aus der Vase. Doch irgendwie schien es ihr, als würde sich der Dämon langsam wieder bewegen. Was soll's dachte sie sich und atmete langsam durch. Sie hatte schließlich ihre magischen Kräfte, mit denen sie ihn zur Not aufhalten konnte, bis Cole mit dem Wasser wiederkam. Das hieß falls er wiederkam.  
  
Cole ging langsam die steile Treppe herunter und lauschte. Wie schon zuvor konnte er keinen Laut vernehmen. Er erinnerte sich dunkel, dass in dem Gang auf dieser Etage irgendwo eine Vase gestanden hatte. Er sah sich um und entdeckte diese am anderen Ende des Ganges auf einem Tisch. Er ging darauf zu und legte die Blumen zur Seite. Er wünschte sich Phoebe wäre mit ihm hiergeblieben und nicht Piper. Aber die Schwestern hatten entschieden, dass Piper die besseren Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten hätte, falls Ressaw sich aus der Erstarrung lösen würde.  
  
Cole seufzte und nahm die Vase mit Wasser. Er hatte nicht vor, sich lange vom Dachboden fern zu halten. Obwohl er kein Interesse an der Fortführung ihres Gespräches und Pipers kaltem Gesichtsausdruck hatte, wollte er sie nicht zu lange dort oben alleine lassen. Wenn ihr in seiner Abwesenheit etwas geschehen würde, dann würde Phoebe ihm das nie verzeihen, und er selbst sich auch nicht. Er begann wieder die Treppe nach oben zu steigen und betrat die Halle durch die Geheimtür.  
  
Als er wieder in dem Raum stand, hatte sich seine schlimmste Befürchtung bewahrheitet. Piper bemühte sich, sich den wieder bewegungsfähigen Ressaw mit ihren Zersprengungskräften vom Leib zu halten, doch das gelang ihr immer weniger. Ressaw lachte und musste sich kaum anstrengen, um sich der verzweifelten Piper zu nähern. Cole erinnerte sich, dass Ressaw es besonders genoss, wenn er seine Feinde langsam töten konnte, wenn sie es genau wussten, dass sie bald in der Falle saßen.  
  
Cole bemühte sich, so nah wie möglich an Ressaw heranzukommen, ohne etwas von Pipers Kräften abzubekommen. "Hey," rief er ihm schließlich zu, nachdem er die Vase hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hatte. "Willst du es nicht lieber mit einem ebenbürtigen Gegner versuchen?"  
  
Ressaw verlieh Piper noch kurz einen Stoß, so, dass sie gegen einen der Tische fiel, und wandte sich dann Cole zu. "Ebenbürtig? Dass ich nicht lache." Er lachte trocken auf. "Du bezeichnest dich als ebenbürtig, glaubst du, nur weil du mir in der Unterwelt entkommen bist, habe ich nicht erkannt, dass etwas mit deinen dämonischen Kräften nicht stimmt. Ich spüre doch, dass du kein Dämon mehr bist."  
  
"Bist du dir da so sicher?" fragte Cole mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln. Er wusste zu gut, dass Ressaw ihn nicht gleich töten würde. Er würde sein Opfer leiden sehen wollen, noch so ein Handicap von ihm. Also musste Cole nur auf seine Chance warten. Ressaw kam langsam näher und zielte mit einem leichten Energieblitz auf ihn.  
  
Da Cole befürchtete, durch einen Sprung zur Seite etwas von dem Wasser aus der Vase zu verlieren, oder gar Ressaw darauf aufmerksam zu machen, bleib er wo er war und versuchte, den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, den er verspürte, als der Blitz ihn traf.  
  
Ressaw lachte und meinte zufrieden "Das war nur der Anfang. Nun großer Dämon wehr dich doch." Er trat weiter auf Cole zu und dieser tat das gleiche. Ein weiterer stärkerer Energieblitz traf ihn, aber er wusste, dass er keine andere Chance hatte und ging weiter. Er hoffte, dass er bald in einer Entfernung war, in der er es wagen konnte, die Vase in Ressaws Richtung zu werfen.  
  
"Du wirst es noch bereuen, dass du dir mein kleines Geheimnis angeeignet hast. Doch dafür habe ich eine ganz besondere Überraschung für dich." erklärte der Dämon lächelnd.  
  
Doch bevor Ressaw einen weiteren Energiestrahl auf Cole abfeuern konnte, meldete sich Piper wieder zu Wort. Sie hatte sich aus den Trümmern des Tischs erhoben und nicht weiter auf ihre vielen Blessuren geachtet. Nun suchte sie nach einer günstigen Position, um Ressaw treffen zu können, doch Cole war fast immer im Weg. Sie musste Ressaw nur am Gehen hindern dachte sie sich und rief ihm wütend zu. "Hey, Ressaw, ich bin auch noch da."  
  
Der Dämon winkte ab und blieb nicht stehen. "Später" meinte er, "sei doch nicht so ungeduldig."  
  
Doch diese kurze Ablenkung nutzte Cole, um auf ihn zuzustürmen und ihm die Vase mit Wasser an die Brust zu werfen. Sie war nicht mehr sehr voll gewesen, aber es reichte, um Ressaw wieder erstarren zu lassen.  
  
Erleichtert sahen sich Piper und Cole an. "Das war knapp." meinte er.  
  
"Guck' ob du irgendwo noch mehr Wasser auftreibst, diese Starre scheint ja nicht lange anzuhalten."  
  
Cole schaute sie aufmerksam an, sie blutete stark an ihrem rechtem Arm und der Schulter, aber sie schien nicht weiter darauf zu achten. "Geht es dir gut?" fragte er vorsichtshalber. Und als sie nickte verließ er den Raum, um weiteres Wasser zu holen.  
  
Piper ließ sich erschöpft auf dem Boden nieder und betrachtete ihre Wunden. Sie waren nicht sehr tief, aber sie bluteten stark. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und beschloss, dass sie so lange warten konnte, bis Paige und Phoebe zurück waren.  
  
Die beiden Schwestern waren unterdessen auf dem Dachboden im Halliwell Manor angekommen und versuchten im Buch der Schatten ein geeignetes Mittel gegen Ressaw zu finden. Leo stand bei ihnen und machte sich Sorgen um Piper.  
  
"Was soll ihr schon passieren," meinte Phoebe lässig. "Ressaw ist erstarrt und Cole ist schließlich auch noch bei ihr."  
  
"Für einige ist das keine große Beruhigung." teilte Paige ihr trocken mit.  
  
"Ohne ihn hätten wir gar nicht gewusst, wie wir diesen Dämon hätten aufhalten sollen." erklärte Phoebe empört.  
  
"Ja und das ist ihm auch erst eingefallen, als alle schon tot waren."  
  
"Wer ist denn alle? Also ich habe nur Meagan Canterro gesehen, und die wollte sterben, wenn sie sich zur Seite geworfen hätte, dann würde sie noch leben. Also das kannst du ja wirklich nicht Cole ankreiden."  
  
"Ist ja schon gut." Gab Paige nach.  
  
"Ressaw ist wirklich ein mächtiger Dämon." mischte sich Leo nun ein. "Es ist erstaunlich, dass ihr ihn überhaupt aufhalten konntet. Aber ich bezweifle, dass diese Starre lange von Bestand sein wird. Also seht zu, dass ihr endlich einen Vernichtungszauber findet."  
  
Die Schwestern wussten, dass er damit Recht hatte, und suchten noch intensiver in dem Buch. Endlich hatten sie den Dämon gefunden. Als sie die Angaben lasen, die im Buch der Schatten über ihn standen, erkannten sie wie dringend sie wieder auf den Dachboden von Canterros Haus zurückkehren mussten.  
  
"Komisch, hier steht gar nichts von Wasser." überlegte Paige.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich ist das nicht überall bekannt." meinte Phoebe, doch Paige blieb immer noch skeptisch.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, dass wir ihn lieber in einer Kristallfalle gefangenhalten sollten, bis wir den geeigneten Zauberspruch haben?" fragte sie Phoebe, doch diese schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, das klappt auch so." sie wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu. "Wir müssen nur diesen Zauberspruch an die Tatsachen anpassen, wie es dort steht. Und das ist kein Problem für mich. Leo kann ja inzwischen auf dem Dachboden vorbeischauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist." Auf keinen Fall wollte sie Ressaw in der Kristallfalle haben, das erinnerte sie immer zu sehr daran, wie sie Cole dort vernichtet hatten. Das konnte sie im Moment wirklich nicht ertragen, schon gar nicht, wenn er dabei war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, wo er in letzter Zeit sowieso schon so empfindlich auf diese ganze Angelegenheit reagiert hatte.  
  
Paige zuckte mit den Schultern und beließ es dabei, während Leo sich auf den Weg zu Piper machen wollte, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie nicht mehr lange auf den Vernichtungsspruch warten müsste.  
  
Nachdem Cole im unteren Empfangsraum endlich eine Gieskanne mit Wasser auf der Fensterbank gefunden hatte, war er wieder nach oben gestiegen. Als er auf den Dachboden zurückkam, sah er Piper am Boden sitzten. "Warum hast du Leo noch nicht gerufen?" fragte er sie verwundert, als er immer noch ihre blutenden Wunden sah. Er stellte die Gieskanne neben Ressaw und kam zu ihr herüber.  
  
"Ich muss ihn ja nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit rufen." meinte Piper verärgert.  
  
"Naja eine Kleinigkeit würde ich deine Schnitte nicht nennen." erklärte Cole und kniete sich neben sie auf den Boden "Zeig mal her."  
  
"Es geht schon." meinte Piper und hielt ihren Arm zurück.  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich tue dir schon nichts," meinte Cole genervt und stand wieder auf, um sich ihr gegenüber auf den Boden zu setzen.  
  
"Kannst du es mir verübeln?" fragte Piper und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
  
"Ja, kann ich. Ich habe euch schließlich oft genug geholfen, und du denkst nur an diese .. letzte Zeit."  
  
Piper wollte schon anfügen, dass seine Zeit als Quelle des Bösen auch nicht sonderlich vertrauenserweckend gewesen war. Als ihr etwas einfiel. "Du wolltest die Kräfte der Quelle wirklich loswerden?" fragte sie skeptisch.  
  
"Ja, aber es hat nicht funktioniert." Cole blickte starr vor sich hin.  
  
"Du hättest es also zugelassen, dass der Zauberer die Kräfte der Quelle erhält?" wunderte sie sich.  
  
"Es war mir egal, wer sie bekommt, ich wollte sie loswerden und da kam er mir gelegen." erklärte Cole ihr die simplen Tatsachen. "Ich wusste, dass Phoebe sonst nicht zu mir zurückkommt."  
  
"Naja dann hast du ja einen anderen Weg gefunden." meinte Piper kalt.  
  
"Nein, dass war nicht meine Idee, damals nicht." erklärte er entschieden, und musste einfach hinzufügen. "Phoebe hat sich dafür entschieden, ohne dass ich sie dazu überredet hätte. Ich denke die Seherin hatte ihre Hände im Spiel, darum hat Phoebe auch den Zauberer getötet."  
  
Über diese Aussage war Piper doch etwas überrascht, sie war überzeugt davon gewesen, dass Cole Phoebe dazu gebracht hatte ihm in die Unterwelt zu folgen. Aber das hatte er ja auch, schließlich hatte sie es wegen ihm getan und nur das zählte. "Jedenfalls wäre es keine angenehme Vorstellung, den Zauberer als Quelle des Bösen zu haben." meinte sie schließlich.  
  
"Ja, schon klar, besser ich, als jemand anderes." erklärte Cole zynisch.  
  
"Hast du gar nicht daran gedacht, dass er dich im Anschluss hätte töten können?"  
  
"Warum sollte er? Er hätte schließlich bekommen, was er wollte, und selbst wenn, besser er als ..." Er vollendete den Satz nicht "Ich habe sowieso nie verstanden, warum ihr in diesem Punkt so merkwürdig ward, schließlich hat jede einzelne von euch doch auch so ihre Erfahrungen damit gemacht, wie es ist, vom Bösen besessen zu sein."  
  
"Also das kannst du ja wohl kaum vergleichen." meinte Piper entschieden. "Von uns hat noch niemand einen Unschuldigen getötet."  
  
"Sicher, wie konnte ich es nur wagen, es zu vergleichen. Wirklich praktisch, dass ihr kurz vorher immer davon abgehalten wurdet. Sonst sehe es wahrscheinlich ganz anders aus." erklärte er genervt und entschied, dass es sich nicht lohnte, weiter darüber zu diskutieren. "Aber das ist heute sowieso egal."  
  
"Ja, stimmt schon, aber es ist nun mal so, dass es mich gewundert hat." schloss Piper das Thema ab.  
  
"Tja und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mich durch Phoebe warnen läßt, dass ich lieber nichts mehr mit ihr anfangen soll, da ich nie von ihr losgekommen bin. So kann man sich irren."  
  
"Das war auch eher an Phoebe gerichtet, damit sie zur Vernunft kommt." erklärte Piper kühl.  
  
Cole lächelte. "Klar, hätte ich mir denken können."  
  
Sie blickte ihn forschend an. "Aber es ist Phoebes Sache, ich mische mich da nicht ein." Sie machte sich Sorgen um Phoebe und ja, auch um Cole, denn bisher war immer irgendetwas oder irgendwer dazwischen gekommen, wenn sie zusammen waren und sie alle hatten die Hölle durchmachen müssen. Aber sie würde sich hüten, ihnen etwas zu raten, sie hoffte ganz einfach, dass beide mit der Entscheidung leben konnten, die sie treffen würden.  
  
"Aber du würdest ihr raten, es lieber zu lassen." interpretierte Cole ihre Aussage jedoch anders.  
  
Piper blieb eine Antwort erspart, da in diesem Moment die Luft vibrierte und Leo erschien. Als er seine Frau blutend auf dem Boden sitzten sah, stürzte er entsetzt zu ihr. "Was hast du getan?" fuhr er Cole erschrocken an.  
  
"Nichts" meinte dieser und verdrehte seine Augen.  
  
Piper nahm die Hand von Leo und sah ihn beruhigend an "Er hat gar nichts getan, es war Ressaw, er ist aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht und hat uns angegriffen. Doch mit dem Wasser konnte Cole ihn wieder erstarren lassen."  
  
"Und wieso hast du mich nicht geholt?" fragte Leo und begann ihren Arm mit seinen heilenden Kräften wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.  
  
"Weil die Verletzungen nicht so schlimm sind, ich hätte nur ein paar Pflaster darauf kleben müssen." erklärte sie ihm genervt.  
  
Leo schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und meinte dann. "Sie haben einen Vernichtungsspruch für Ressaw gefunden, Phoebe muss ihn nur noch umschreiben und dann kommen sie hierher."  
  
Cole ging zu dem erstarrten Ressaw hinüber und passte so lange auf, dass er sich nicht aus seiner Erstarrung löste. Vorsichtshalber goss er ihm noch das Wasser aus der Gieskanne über den Kopf.  
  
Leo beobachtete ihn und fragte "Woher wusstest du das eigentlich mit dem Wasser, davon stand nichts im Buch der Schatten."  
  
"Das Buch weiß eben nicht alles." klärte Cole ihn auf. "Wir Dämonen haben auch so unsere Tricks, obwohl mir einfach nicht einfallen will, wer mir von Ressaws kleinem Handicap erzählt hat." Er schaute sich den Dämon nachdenklich an.  
  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass diese Erstarrung hält, bis Paige und Phoebe hier sind."  
  
"Wenn wir genug Wasser haben, auf jeden Fall." erklärte Cole überzeugt.  
  
Doch bevor sie sich Sorgen über weiteres Wasser machen mussten, kamen zum Glück Paige und Phoebe zurück. Paige blickte entsetzt in Pipers Richtung und zu dem zerstörten Tisch. "Was ist denn hier passiert?" fragte sie entsetzt.  
  
"Ressaw ist kurz wieder auferstanden." teilte Cole ihr mit. Und warf einen letzten Blick auf ihn, bevor er zu den anderen herübertrat. Piper stand vom Boden auf und Phoebe wedelte zufrieden mit ihrem Zauberspruch.  
  
"Hiermit müsste es gelingen" erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Nach diesem Spruch war Ressaw einmal."  
  
"Gut, dann lasst uns beginnen." begann Piper und stockte dann, als sie in der Hand von Paige das Buch der Schatten sah. Als sie zu Phoebe hinüberschaute, erkannte sie, dass aus ihrer Jackentasche einige Kerzen ragten. "Wieso habt ihr diese Sachen mit hierher gebracht?" fragte sie verblüfft "Und vor allem wieso das Buch der Schatten?"  
  
"Weil wir uns überlegt haben, dass es unmöglich ist, dieses Steinsiegel bis zu uns zu transportieren. Wenn wir von hier aus in die Höhle starten, dann ist es viel praktischer." teilte Phoebe ihr fröhlich mit.  
  
Obwohl Piper nicht wusste, was sie von dieser Idee halten sollte, entschied sie, dass sie sich zuerst um Ressaw kümmern mussten. Paige legte das Buch beiseite und Phoebe ihre Jacke. Dann stellten sie sich gemeinsam vor Ressaw und sprachen den Zauberspruch.  
  
Zuerst passierte gar nichts, aber dann begann Ressaws Starre nachzulassen und er fing an zu brennen. Als er begriff, was passierte, warf er den Schwestern noch einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, aber er konnte nichts mehr gegen sein Ende unternehmen. 


	46. Kapitel 46

46. Kapitel  
  
Nachdem sie Ressaw vernichtet hatten, wandten sie sich der steinernen Blume zu. Cole betrachtete sie eingehend. "Wie wollt ihr sie eigentlich von der Wand abbekommen," fragte er skeptisch. "Sie ist wie angeschweißt."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich haben sie einen Zauber benutzt." überlegte Leo.  
  
"Kannst du sie nicht einfach verlangen Paige." wandte sich Phoebe an ihre jüngere Schwester.  
  
"Nein Danke, das Ding würde mich glatt erschlagen." erklärte Paige kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Aber irgendeinen Weg muss es doch geben." meinte Piper und blätterte im Buch der Schatten, bis sie die richtige Seite wiederfand. Doch außer dem Spruch, der sie in die Höhle brachte, fand sie dort keinen Hinweis darauf, wie man die steinernen Blume bewegen geschweige denn lösen konnte. "Aber Canterro muss doch einen Weg gefunden haben." meinte sie nachdenklich.  
  
Phoebe schloss die Augen. "In meiner Vision hatte er Dämonen dabei, die die Wand mit einem ..hm.. dämonischen Druck bearbeitet haben."  
  
"Mit einem dämonischen Druck, was soll das denn sein?" fragte Cole amüsiert.  
  
"Sie haben die Steinblume jedenfalls von der Wand lösen können, ganz ohne Hammer und Meißel." teilte Phoebe ihm wütend mit.  
  
"Das hilft uns leider auch nicht weiter, Phoebe." meinte Piper und sah sich um. "Vielleicht finden wir ja auf einem der Tische oder dem Schrein einen Hinweis darauf."  
  
Sie ging zu dem Schrein hinüber und suchte nach einem Hinweis, während Phoebe an der Blume stehen blieb. Sie strich mit der Hand über die steinernen Blätter und hatte plötzlich eine Idee.  
  
"Ich hab's" meinte sie und blickte sich zu den anderen um. "Die Höhle will ihr Steinsiegel schließlich auch zurück haben, nicht wahr. Also wieso benutzen wir nicht ihre Macht? Wir müssen dafür nur den Spruch der uns in die Höhle bringen soll in Verbindung mit dem Siegel bringen. Wenn wir das Ritual vor, oder besser mit der Blume ausführen, dann kommt sie sicher automatisch mit uns." Sie sah die anderen gespannt an.  
  
Die Schwestern gingen mit skeptischen Mienen auf Phoebe zu. "Meinst du du kannst den Spruch so umwandeln, dass das Steinsiegel mit uns kommt?" fragte Piper und Phoebe nickte.  
  
"Das ist kein Problem. Ich hoffe nur Canterro hält es nicht mit irgendeinem magischen Zwang an dieser Wand gefangen."  
  
"Das denke ich nicht." meinte Leo. "Nachdem die Macht seiner Siegel gebrochen ist, hat er über keine übernatürlichen Kräfte mehr verfügt."  
  
Phoebe setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich konzentriert über das Buch der Schatten, während Piper und Paige abschätzten, wie sie den Kreis am besten bilden konnten, um das Siegel mit einzubinden. Da es ein Stück aus der Wand hervorragte, mussten sie nur ganz nah an die Wand herangehen und hoffen, dass es reichen würde. Sie bereiteten alles vor, und kurze Zeit später kam Phoebe auch schon mit ihrem Zauberspruch.  
  
"Der müsste funktionieren." erklärte sie zuversichtlich. "Wünscht uns viel Glück." meinte sie an Leo und Cole gewandt, die ein Stück entfernt standen und dem ganzen Treiben interessiert zuschauten.  
  
"Ihr schafft das schon" entgegnete Leo zuversichtlich, während Cole nur nickte.  
  
Die drei betraten den Kreis und begannen mit ihrem Ritual. Nachdem sie den Spruch gelesen hatten, warteten sie gespannt auf den bekannten Strudel. Wie auch das erste Mal, passierte zuerst nichts, bis sie ein Wirbel mit sich trug. Cole und Leo beobachteten das Ganze und sahen fasziniert, wie sich die steinerne Blume wie von Geisterhand von der Wand löste und mit den Schwestern in einem brausenden Wirbelsturm verschwand.  
  
"Tja, dann hat es wohl funktioniert." erkannte Cole und sah Leo an.  
  
Dieser nickte. "Und wir können von hier verschwinden." stellte Leo fest und nahm das Buch der Schatten vom Boden auf.  
  
"Ich muss zurück zu meinen Ferienapartment." erklärte Cole dem überraschten Leo und blickte dann auf seine Uhr "Ich muss heute Abend eigentlich noch zu einer Veranstaltung, aber wahrscheinlich ist es dafür jetzt schon zu spät. Naja was soll's, ich lasse mir irgendwas einfallen."  
  
"Wenn du willst, dann kann ich dich sofort dort absetzen." bot Leo ihm an und ließ sich von Cole sagen, wo dieses Ferienapartment lag.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kamen die beiden in Coles Apartment an. Cole bedankte sich kurz bei Leo und sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
  
Leo nickte und wollte sich gleich darauf wieder auf den Weg machen, als er es sich anders überlegte und sich noch einmal zu Cole umdrehte. "Du weißt, dass wir es einrichten können, dass dein Gedächtnis wieder gelöscht wird." bot er ihm an.  
  
Cole sah ihn kühl an. "Nein danke" war seine schlichte Antwort.  
  
Leo nickte, das hatte er im Grunde erwartet. Ohne eine weiteres Wort, wollte er sich entfernen, doch Cole hielt ihn auf. "Warte, Leo, ich hätte da mal eine Frage an dich."  
  
Leo schaute ihn überrascht an und blieb wo er war.  
  
"Wieso haben sie entschieden, dass ich noch eine Chance verdiene?" Cole schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Ich meine gerade nach der Zeit."  
  
Leo seufzte. "Das habe ich mich auch gefragt. Und schließlich haben sie mir eine Erklärung dafür gegeben."  
  
Cole sah ihn neugierig an. "Ich höre."  
  
"1888 hatte eine junge Hexe eine Vision. Sie sah einen Mann mit einem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm auf einer Straße. Eine Frau erschien, die sich als Dämon herausstellte, sie griff sich den Jungen und tötete den Mann auf offener Straße."  
  
Cole hörte ihm zu und verzog keine Miene.  
  
"Bei dieser Hexe handelte es um eine Tänzerin. Sie stand gerade vor ihrem ersten großen Auftritt als sie diese Vision hatte. Sie redete sich ein, dass sie sich um dieses Problem später noch kümmern konnte, dass es dann noch früh genug wäre, den Mann und das Kind zu retten. Doch als sie nach ihrem erfolgreichen Auftritt zu der Stelle ging, war es schon zu spät. Sie sah die Anzeichen dafür, dass sich ihre Vision bewahrheitet hatte. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber sie schwieg. Sie hängte ihre Karriere an den Nagel und kümmerte sich in Zukunft nur noch um ihre Visionen und bemühte sich den Unschuldigen zu helfen."  
  
"Wie edelmütig." erklärte Cole sarkastisch. "Aber ein bisschen spät, schätze ich. Obwohl, sie ist bestimmt trotzdem in den Himmel gekommen."  
  
Leo ließ sich durch Coles Kommentare nicht aus dem Konzept bringen und fuhr fort. "Sie hat in ihrem Leben wirklich viel Gutes getan, aber ihr Versagen in diesem Fall ließ sie nicht los. Kurz vor ihrem Tod beichtete sie es endlich ihrem Wächter des Lichts. Somit erfuhren die Ältesten es viel zu spät, um noch eingreifen zu können."  
  
Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. "Also seid ihr doch nicht so perfekt wie ich immer dachte," meinte er zynisch. "Aber was soll es. Sie hätte mich früher oder später sowieso erwischt. Was macht das für einen Unterschied?"  
  
"Sie hätten dich beschützen können." meinte Leo mit ernster Stimme.  
  
Cole schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hätte niemals die Chance auf ein normales Leben gehabt. Ich wäre immer noch ein Halbdämon gewesen."  
  
"Du kannst nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, du hättest wenigstens die Wahl gehabt. Und wenn du die richtige getroffen hättest, dann könnten viele unschuldige Menschen heute noch leben."  
  
Cole hatte kein Interesse, darauf zu antworten. Dieser letzte Satz hatte ja kommen müssen, natürlich. Gut, er hatte vielleicht recht, aber trotzdem. Wieso hatte diese dämliche Hexe es denn zugelassen? Weil sie an ihre Karriere gedacht hatte, wie schön, und dann hatte sie sie doch edelmütig aufgegeben, nur leider zu spät, vor allem für seinen Vater. Und vielleicht sogar für ihn, obwohl er nicht darüber nachdenken wollte, was aus ihm geworden wäre, wenn seine Mutter ihn nicht mitgenommen hätte. Woher sollte er wissen, ob er dem Dämon in ihm hätte widerstehen können, und niemand konnte wissen, ob die unschuldigen Menschen dann heute noch leben würden, es gab schließlich noch andere Dämonen, die seinen Job hätten erledigen können.  
  
Noch ganz in Gedanken hörte er, wie Leo hinzufügte "Aber es sollte wahrscheinlich so kommen."  
  
Cole warf ihm einen ironischen Blick zu. "Ach, tatsächlich?"  
  
"Ja, du weißt doch, das es die Aufgabe der Halliwell Schwestern war, die Quelle des Bösen zu vernichten." erklärte Leo.  
  
"Da erzählst du mir nichts Neues, ich habe es schließlich am eigenen Leib erfahren." erwiderte Cole zynisch.  
  
"Aber du kennst den Zusatz nicht. Der Ältestenrat war nicht sehr erfreut darüber, und hat ihn lieber für sich behalten. Sie haben wohl nie ganz daran geglaubt."  
  
"Woran geglaubt?" fragte Cole ruhig, der nun doch neugierig geworden war.  
  
"Das es den Mächtigen Drei nur mit Hilfe eines Halbdämons gelingen würde, die Quelle des Bösen zu besiegen."  
  
Cole sah Leo skeptisch an. "Damit soll doch nicht etwa ich gemeint sein?"  
  
"Du weißt, dass wir alle gestorben wären, wenn du nicht eingegriffen hättest."  
  
"Das kann man nie so genau sagen." meinte Cole achselzuckend.  
  
Leo schaute ihn überrascht an. "Seit wann bist du ein Tiefstapler geworden?"  
  
"Selbst wenn ich dabei geholfen habe, die alte Quelle zu vernichten, ihre Kräfte gingen schließlich auf mich über, also war die ganze Mühe umsonst."  
  
"Aber es war viel leichter dich zu vernichten." erklärte Leo.  
  
"Vielen Dank das du mir so viel zutraust" meinte Cole ironisch.  
  
"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht so meine. Bei dem Wissen, dass du über die Schwestern hattest, wäre es ein Leichtes für dich gewesen, sie zu vernichten. Aber du hast es nicht getan, du hattest trotz allem noch Skrupel, oder was es auch immer war. Und somit hatten sie die Möglichkeit die Quelle endgültig zu vernichten."  
  
"Ganz ohne Skrupel" meinte Cole lakonisch.  
  
"Du weißt das sie es tun mussten." erwiderte Leo bestimmt.  
  
Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Lust dies Leo zu bestätigen.  
  
Als Leo sah, dass Cole nicht antworten würde, entschied er, das es an der Zeit war, sich zurück zum Halliwell Manor zu teleportieren.  
  
Cole blickte ihm hinterher und warf wütend seine Jacke auf das Bett. Er sah zu, wie aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke der Ring, den er vor ein paar Tagen aus Phoebes Kästchen genommen hatte, auf sein Bett kullerte. Gedankenverloren ging er darauf zu und nahm ihn in seine Hand. Er hatte solche Anstrengungen unternehmen müssen, bis Phoebe endlich zugestimmt hatte, ihn zu heiraten, und dann hatte er noch nicht einmal etwas davon gehabt. Er seufzte und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, als er den Verlobungsring damals für sie ausgesucht hatte, hatte er sich eine völlig andere Zukunft für sie beide vorgestellt, als der Albtraum der dann passiert war. Ob sie jetzt immer noch wahrwerden konnte, nachdem das alles passiert war? Er wollte es so gern glauben, aber er hatte seine Zweifel.  
  
Nachdenklich starrte er an die Zimmerdecke, und beschloss, dass er hier raus musste, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Vielleicht war die Festivalsveranstaltung ja doch noch im Gange. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass er seinen Schlüssel ja am Empfang abgegeben hatte, als er mit Phoebe die Ferienanlage verlassen hatte. Auch das noch, dachte er sich genervt, als ob er nicht schon genug Probleme hatte, er öffnete das Fenster, um sein Zimmer auf diesem Weg zu verlassen, zum Glück lag es wenigstens im Erdgeschoß.  
  
Als die Halliwell Schwestern in der Höhle ankamen, konnten sie beobachten, wie die steinerne Blume sich durch die Luft bewegte und langsam auf ihren angestammten Platz an der Wand zurückkehrte. Sie verband sich mit der Wand und es schien, als wäre sie niemals fort gewesen. Langsam änderte sich auch die Atmosphäre in der Höhle. Die Traurigkeit wich und und wurde zu einer angenehmen Schwingung. Doch der Zauber, den die Höhle in der Unterwelt ausgestrahlt hatte, erfüllte die Höhle noch nicht.  
  
Die Schwestern blickten auf das Steinsymbol an der Wand. Die Steinblume strahlte eine beeindruckende Kraft aus, aber die Mitte und die Blütenblätter waren immer noch grau, wie Stein, nur ein kleiner Punkt in der Mitte, wo die Blume mit ihrer Schwesterblume in der Unterwelt verbunden war, leuchtete taghell.  
  
Es war nun an den Schwestern, ihre magischen Kräfte wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, die sie ihr mit einem Zauberspruch genommen hatten. Sie mussten dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Schutzkräfte wieder an die geweihten Amulette weitergeben konnte. Sie platzierten zwei Kristalle vor dem Siegel, so dass sie mit dem strahlenden Punkt in der Blütenmitte ein Dreieck bildeten. Anschließend stellten sie sich je eine Schwester in die Mitte einer Seitenlinie. Auf ein Zeichen sprachen sie gemeinsam einen Zauberspruch, um einen Teil der magischen Kraft der Schwesterblume in die Kristalle zu leiten. Sie traten einen Schritt zurück und beobachteten, wie sich eine Verbindung aus der Mitte der Blüte hin zu den Kristallen und zwischen den Kristallen bildete.  
  
"Es klappt." meinte Phoebe begeistert und betrachtete, das magische verbundene Dreieck. Die Kristalle luden sich mit der Magie der steinernen Blume auf.  
  
Nach einer Weile beschlossen die Schwestern, dass die Kraft reichen würde und trennten die Verbindung wieder, indem sie an ihre vorherige Position zurückgingen. Als dies geschehen war, legten sie die Kristalle zusammen in die Mitte. Sie leuchteten nun in einem noch helleren Licht, als zuvor. Die äußeren Kanten der Blume und die beiden Kristalle in der Mitte bildeten nun erneut ein Dreieck. Piper und Paige stellten sich erneut in die seitlichen Verbindungen, während Phoebe vor der Blütenmitte stehenblieb. Sie nickten sich zu und sprachen erneut den Zauberspruch. Nachdem sie einen Schritt zurückgetreten waren, konnten sie beobachten, wie die Kraft aus den Kristallen sich ihren Weg in die Blütenblätter bahnte. Zuerst leuchteten nur ein paar, aber ein Blatt nach dem anderen folgte und schließlich füllten sich immer mehr Teile mit Magie und begannen wieder zu erstrahlen. Langsam schloss sich der Blütenkranz und breitete sich in die Blütenmitte aus, als die Kraft der Kristalle fast erschöpft war, strahlte die steinerne Blume wieder in ihrer gesamten Kraft.  
  
Die Schwestern sahen sich begeistert an und spürten, wie sich die Atmosphäre in der Höhle erneut änderte. Sie strahlte den gleichen Zauber aus, wie ihre Schwesterhöhle. Paige und Piper sahen sich beeindruckt um. Selbst das Licht war nicht mehr schummerig, sondern angenehm hell. Die Zeichnungen auf den Wänden waren nun klarer zu erkennen.  
  
"Es ist hier fast noch schöner." meinte Phoebe ehrfürchtig und trat auf die Blume zu. Sie strich vorsichtig über die Blütenblätter, die sich nun wieder kraftvoll und einzigartig anfühlten. Plötzlich merkte sie, wie sich ein kleiner Teil eines Blütenblattes löste. Sie hielt ihn vorsichtig in ihrer Hand und betrachtete ihn. Er leuchtete schwach, aber er war trotzdem einzigartig. "Danke" meinte sie leise zu der Höhle. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Schwestern sie hörten, denn sie war zwar überzeugt, dass dies ein Geschenk für sie war, aber wahrscheinlich hörte sich das einfach zu verrückt an.  
  
Paige und Piper hatten sich unterdessen wieder in der Mitte der Höhle aufgestellt. "Komm schnell Phoebe, wir müssen versuchen, von hier zu verschwinden. Wenn die Bannkraft der Blume zu stark wird, dann gelingt es uns das vielleicht nicht mehr."  
  
Schweren Herzens trat Phoebe neben ihre Schwestern und Paige versuchte, sie nach Hause zu orben. Sie fassten sich an den Händen und nichts geschah.  
  
"Oh nein," jammerte Paige "Wir hätten uns vorher besser einen Rückweg überlegen sollen, damit wir hier wieder herauskommen."  
  
Sie sah ihre Schwestern hilfesuchend an, aber bevor sie sich noch eine Lösung einfallen lassen konnten, kam auf einmal ein stürmischer Wind auf und erfasste sie. Der gleiche Sog, der sie in die Höhle gebracht hatte, holte sich auch wieder aus der Höhle heraus.  
  
Kurze Zeit später waren sie unbeschadet, aber schwindelig wieder auf dem Dachboden von Canterros Stadthaus angekommen. "Mann, an diese Transportweise könnte ich mich nie gewöhnen." erklärte Paige und versuchte ihren Kopf vorsichtig zu drehen.  
  
"Wenigstens sind wir dort wieder herausgekommen." meinte Piper und erhob sich vom Boden. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob wir sonst einen Weg gefunden hätten."  
  
"Eben, die Höhle hat gewusst, dass wir ihr geholfen haben und hat uns wieder dorthin zurückgebracht, wo wir hergekommen sind. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass wir nicht unbedingt wieder bei Canterro landen wollten." erklärte Phoebe.  
  
"Und darum machen wir uns hier auch am besten gleich aus dem Staub." entschied Piper und reichte Paige ihre Hand. Nachdem auch Phoebe zu ihnen getreten war, versuchte Paige sie endgültig ins Halliwell Manor zu bringen aber es funktionierte nicht.  
  
"Also das verstehe ich nicht." meinte Paige frustriert. "Wo ist denn jetzt das Problem?" Sie sah ihre Schwestern fragend an.  
  
Diese sahen sie ebenso ratlos an. "Hoffentlich haben wir nicht erneut die ganze Stadt unter einen Magiebann gelegt." überlegte Phoebe und ging zum Fenster hinüber.  
  
"Das fehlte uns gerade noch." meinte Piper genervt. Sie sah sich aufmerksam um und suchte nach einem geeigneten Objekt, an dem sie ihre Zauberkräfte testen konnte. "Paige, wirf doch mal diesen Kerzenständer neben dir runter." forderte sie ihre jüngere Schwester auf.  
  
"Den hier?" fragte Paige, und als Piper nickte, warf sie ihn auf den Boden. Piper setzte ihre Kräfte ein, und er verharrte in seiner Position. "Na bitte, kein Magiebann." meinte Piper erleichtert.  
  
Paige nahm den Kerzenständer wieder in ihre Hand, bevor Piper ihn wieder fallen ließ. "Aber was ist dann mit meinen Kräften." fragte sie verärgert und versuchte erneut sich nach Hause zu beamen. Zu ihrer Überraschung fand sie sich sofort im Halliwell Manor wieder und blickte dem wartenden Leo verwundert ins Gesicht.  
  
Er sprang sofort auf und trat auf sie zu. "Paige, ist alles in Ordnung, wo ist Piper?"  
  
"Mit uns ist alles in Ordnung, ich dachte nur ich könnte nicht mehr orben, doch das war wohl ein Irrtum." teilte sie Leo mit. "Ich werde sie gleich wieder hierher holen. Keine Sorge, sie sind nicht mehr in der Höhle, sondern in Canterros Haus." Ohne weitere Erklärungen verschwand sie wieder und hinterließ einen verdutzten Leo, der nicht wusste, was er von diesem Auftritt halten sollte.  
  
Als sie kurze Zeit später wieder auf dem Dachboden ankam, warteten ihre Schwestern schon sehnsüchtig auf sie.  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich" meinte Phoebe ungeduldig.  
  
"Ich wollte nur versuchen, ob ich mich noch teleportierten kann, und plötzlich war ich auch schon weg. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum es vorhin nicht funktioniert hat."  
  
"Ist doch egal," erklärte Piper "Vielleicht waren es noch die Nachwirkungen von der Höhle."  
  
Die Schwestern gingen zu Paige und nahmen sich wieder bei den Händen, und nichts geschah. "Also das glaube ich einfach nicht." meinte Paige kopfschüttelnd. "Bei mir hat es doch funktioniert, wieso klappt es mit euch nicht."  
  
Piper sah Phoebe skeptisch an. "Phoebe, hast du eine Idee?"  
  
"Nein, wieso sollte ich." meinte diese empört, als ihr etwas einfiel. Sie fasste in ihre Tasche und holte den Stein hervor. "Diesen Stein hat mir die steinerne Blume geschenkt" teilte sie ihren Schwestern nun mit, ohne sich um ihre Meinung zu kümmern. "Vielleicht hat er die Kraft Magie zu bannen." überlegte sie und blickte auf.  
  
"Möglich wäre es." sagte Piper und blickte den Stein interessiert an. "Geh am besten noch einmal zu dem Fenster und lass uns versuchen, ob wir ohne dich nach Hause kommen."  
  
Phoebe nickte und sah, wie ihre Schwestern kurze Zeit später verschwanden. "Du bist ja ganz schön mächtig." erklärte sie und sah ihr kleines Steinstück beeindruckt an.  
  
Als kurz darauf Leo auf dem Dachboden auftauchte, hatte Phoebe einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie blickte ihren Schwager fest an "Ich werde den Stein nicht hierlassen, wenn du mir das vorschlagen willst."  
  
Leo sah sie unglücklich an. "Wir können es ja probieren, aber nach dem, was mir Paige und Piper erzählt haben, wird es auch mir nicht gelingen, dich von hier fortzubringen."  
  
Phoebe trat auf ihn zu und sie versuchten es. Doch wie sie es erwartet hatten, funktionierte es nicht.  
  
"Dieses kleine Stück Stein ist ganz schön mächtig." erklärte Leo.  
  
"Ich weiß." meinte Phoebe. "Und darum lasse ich es auch nicht hier. Ich werde es mitnehmen, auch wenn das heißt, dass ich zu Fuß nach Hause gehen muss."  
  
Leo stöhnte, doch er wusste, dass Phoebe sich von ihrem Vorhaben nicht würde abbringen lassen. "Also gut, dann begleite ich dich wenigstens." teilte er ihr mit.  
  
Phoebe nickte und trat auf die geheime Tür zu. Sie öffnete sie und sie stiegen die Treppe hinunter. Ohne Zwischenfälle kamen sie in dem Empfangsraum neben der Eingangstür an.  
  
"Das einzige Problem wird sein, aus der Haustür zu kommen." überlegte Phoebe "Wenn uns einer der Angestellten sieht, dann denkt er womöglich noch, dass wir etwas mit dem Verschwinden der Canterros zu tun haben."  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass du es für dieses Stückchen Stein riskieren willst?" fragte Leo erneut.  
  
"Ja das bin ich." erklärte Phoebe und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, bevor Leo sie davon abbringen konnte. Sie blickte auf die leere Eingangshalle, rechts führte eine breite Treppe nach oben und links befand sich die Ausgangstür. Geradeaus befanden sich zwei weitere Räume, bei denen bei einem die Tür offen stand. Phoebe befürchtete, dass sich in diesem Raum Angestellte aufhalten könnten. Sie lauschte, aber sie vernahm keinen Laut. "Vielleicht hat er seinen Leuten heute frei gegeben." mutmaßte Phoebe, als sie die Tür vorsichtig wieder schloss. "Und irgendwer muss schließlich auch mit dem Auto weggefahren sein, dass Piper beobachtet hat."  
  
"Und wenn es Meagan Canterro war?"  
  
"Wozu denn, sie hatte schließlich ihre Dämonen, wieso sollte sie da mit dem Auto fahren." Zur Sicherheit trat Phoebe ans Fenster und versuchte zu den Garagen zu schauen. "Die Tür der Garage ist noch offen. Also ist das Auto noch weg." meinte sie zuversichtlich, als Leo neben sie getreten war."Wahrscheinlich müssen sie ja irgendwelche Besorgungen für die Canterros machen."  
  
Phoebe ging zurück zu der Tür und öffnete sie erneut. Aber dieses Mal schlüpfte sie vorsichtig hindurch, so dass sie in der Halle stand. Leo seufzte und kam hinter ihr her. Vorsichtig schlichen sie auf die Eingangstür zu. Sie vernahmen keinen Laut und wagten sich schnell an dem Zimmer mit der offenen Tür vorbei. Als sie vor der Tür ankamen, sah sich Phoebe das Schloss an, sie konnte keinen Schlüssel entdecken, und hoffte, dass keine Alarmanlage angehen würde, wenn sie versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Doch Leo hielt sie auf. "Warte," raunte er ihr zu. "Als wir damals nach Deacon gesucht haben, und er aus dieser Tür kam, da hat Canterro irgendeinen Knopf gedrückt, damit das Tor in der Einfahrt aufgeht." teilte er ihr mit. Er sah sich um und entdeckte in Armhöhe eine kleine Schalttafel.  
  
Phoebes Blick war ebenfalls auf die drei Schalter gefallen. "Welcher wohl der richtige ist." fragte sie zweifelnd und fuhr mit der Hand über die einzelnen Schalter, konnte sich aber nicht recht entscheiden, einen davon zu betätigen.  
  
Plötzlich vernahmen sie aus dem Raum mit der offenen Tür Geräusche. Energisch öffnete Phoebe die Tür und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sich ohne Probleme öffnen ließ. Sie gab Leo ein Zeichen, dass er im Haus bleiben sollte und eilte auf das Tor zu. Sie blickte vorsichtig zum Haus zurück und hoffte, dass man sie nicht von einem der Fenster aus beobachten würde. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Leo und versuchte ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er die einzelnen Schalter drücken sollte, um zu testen, wozu sie nützlich waren. Phoebe blickte unterdessen auf das Eingangstor um zu sehen, ob es sich öffnen würde. Wenn ein Alarm erklingen würde, dann würde sie einfach nach links in den Garten laufen, entschied sie. Leo hatte unterdessen die gefährlichere Position im Haus, aber er hatte schließlich die Möglichkeit, sich wegzuorben.  
  
Leo drückte den ersten Schalter, aber nichts geschah. Phoebe sah kopfschüttelnd zu ihm herüber, und er betätigte den nächsten Schalter. Phoebe wollte schon erneut mit dem Kopf schütteln, als sie ein Klicken vernahm, und das Tor sich langsam zu öffnen begann. Sie gab Leo ein Zeichen, und dieser verstand den Wink. Er schloss vorsichtig die Tür und konnte sich gerade noch wegorben, bevor ein Angestellter in die Halle trat.  
  
Phoebe quetschte sich im erst möglichen Moment durch das Tor und eilte zu ihrem Wagen. Hinter ihr vernahm sie noch, dass die Haustür geöffnet wurde. Aber sie war sich eigentlich sicher, dass man sie nicht mehr hatte erblicken können. Doch das offene Eingangstor würde die Angestellten von Canterro sicher beunruhigen. Sie setzte sich ohne Umschweife in ihren Wagen und duckte sich. Im Außenspiegel konnte sie erkennen, wie einer der Angestellten durch das Tor auf die Straße trat und sich aufmerksam umsah. Nachdem er nichts entdecken konnte, trat er zurück auf das Grundstück. Phoebe wartete noch eine Weile und ließ dann den Motor an, um nach Hause zu fahren. 


	47. Kapitel 47

47. Kapitel  
  
Als am nächsten Morgen bei den Halliwells das Telefon klingelte, war es Cole, der sich bei Phoebe erkundigen wollte, wie es gelaufen war.  
  
"Es hat alles so funktioniert, wie wir es uns gedacht haben. Die Steinblume hat ihre Kräfte wieder und Leo hat uns auch schon mitgeteilt, dass die Schutzamulette wieder ihre Funktion erfüllen." teilte sie ihm mit. "Es gab nur ein kurzes Problem, als wir dachten, dass wir nicht mehr aus der Höhle herauskommen, aber das hat sich dann zum Glück auch gelegt."  
  
"Gut, schreckliche Vorstellungen, in einer traurigen Höhle eingeschlossen zu sein." erklärte Cole.  
  
"Ob du es glaubst, oder nicht, aber als wir die Höhle verlassen haben, da war sie wieder glücklich." meinte Phoebe bestimmt.  
  
"Also noch eine gute Tat der Mächtigen Drei." meinte Cole amüsiert.  
  
"So könnte man es nennen." Phoebe spürte, wie angenehm es war mit ihm wieder offen über ihr Leben reden zu können.  
  
"Hör mal, ich muss gleich noch zu einer Veranstaltung und komme dann heute Abend wieder in die Stadt zurück." erklärte er. "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir uns treffen können." Er wartete gespannt auf ihre Antwort. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen viel über sich und Phoebe nachgedacht. Früher war der einzige Sinn eines menschlichen Lebens für ihn gewesen, mit Phoebe zusammen zu sein, denn trotz allem war geschehen war, hatte er immer gewusst, dass ihre Liebe nur überleben konnte, wenn sie beide gut waren. Aber nach dem letzten Jahr hatte sich das ein bisschen geändert. Er hatte bemerkt, dass auch ein rein menschliches Leben seinen Reiz haben konnte. Er mochte seine Arbeit, hatte Freunde und konnte damit umgehen, dass er keine übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten mehr hatte, dies hoffte er zumindest.  
  
Dennoch wusste er, dass er nur wirklich glücklich sein konnte, wenn er mit Phoebe zusammen war. Also warum sollte er so dumm sein und nein sagen, wenn sie ihnen noch eine Chance gab. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren, schließlich war er jetzt sterblich. Und er war einfach nicht der Typ der kein Risiko eingehen wollte, im Gegenteil, sie reizten ihn. Sie hatten beide dazugelernt, das hoffte er jedenfalls und es würde dieses Mal funktionieren.  
  
"Heute Abend schon?" fragte Phoebe nachdenklich.  
  
"Wenn du noch Zeit brauchst, dann ist das schon okay." meinte Cole schnell und versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken. "Ich dachte nur, weil ich den Artikel am Nachmittag abgeben muss, also da hätte ich noch Zeit gehabt, aber wenn du ..."  
  
"Nein, nein, geht schon in Ordnung, ich kriege es bis dahin sicher hin." überlegte sie.  
  
"Du kriegst was bis dahin hin?" fragte Cole irritiert nach.  
  
"Nicht so wichtig, lass dich überraschen." meinte sie fröhlich. "Also wann und wo?"  
  
Nachdem sie einen Zeitpunkt ausgemacht hatten, an dem Cole Phoebe abholen sollte, verabschiedeten sie sich von einander. Glücklich lächelnd schaute Phoebe auf die Uhr. Sie würde schon einen Laden finden, der am heutigen Tag auf hatte. Überlegte sie zuversichtlich und teilte ihren Schwestern umgehend mit, dass sie etwas erledigen müsse.  
  
"Willst du gar nichts frühstücken?" fragte Piper vom Tisch aus, doch Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich werde mir auf dem Weg etwas kaufen." erklärte sie und verschwand aus der Tür.  
  
Als sie in die Gegend kam, wo am Wochenende Touristen Souvenirs kauften und Einheimische bummelten, suchte sie nach einem Parkplatz und stieg aus.  
  
Als sie auf der Einkaufsstraße angekommen war, hielt sie nach einem Schmuckladen Ausschau. Nachdem sie bei zwei dieser Läden keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte, versuchte sie es bei dem Dritten. Es war ein kleiner Laden, der neben Schmuck auch allerhand schmiedeeiserne Gegenstände anbot. Er war ziemlich vollgekramt, und Phoebe musste suchen, bevor sie den Tresen fand. Sie trat darauf zu und wartete auf die Bedienung. Ein Mann kam sofort hinter einem Vorhang hervor. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er auch der Besitzer des Ladens war. Als Phoebe ihm ihr Anliegen vortrug, nickte er und erklärte, dass das kein Problem sein.  
  
"Wirklich?" sie sah ihn begeistert an. "Und wann ist es fertig?"  
  
"Sie können sie um 1 Uhr abholen," teilte er ihr mit.  
  
Zufrieden verließ Phoebe den Laden und suchte nach einem kleinen Cafe, in dem sie ihr ausgefallenes Frühstück nachholen konnte.  
  
Als sie am Nachmittag wieder nach Hause kam, fand sie nur Piper und Leo im Wohnzimmer vor. Fröhlich grinsend nahm sie eine Holzschale von Tisch und ging damit auf Piper zu. "Versuch mal die Schale erstarren zu lassen." forderte sie sie auf.  
  
"Was, wieso denn." fragte Piper gelangweilt.  
  
"Frag nicht lange, versuch es einfach." befahl ihr ihre Schwester.  
  
Piper seufzte und tat Phoebe den Gefallen, aber nichts passierte.  
  
"Ist das nicht toll." erklärte Phoebe begeistert und hob die Schale wieder vom Boden auf. Dann trat sie neben das Regal und fasste es an. "Und jetzt versuch mal das Regal zu zersprengen."  
  
"Was? Sag mal spinnst du?" fragte Piper ärgerlich. "Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht tun."  
  
"Sei doch nicht so langweilig, es wird nichts passieren." Phoebe fasste an ihren Hals und holte die Kette hervor, die sie trug. An einem Lederband befand sich ein Anhänger aus Stein. "Ich habe das Stück von der Steinblume einfassen lassen, so dass man es als Amulett tragen kann." teilte sie den beiden mit. "Somit ist man immun gegen jegliche Art von Magie."  
  
Piper trat auf sie zu und betrachtete die Kette. "Prima Schutz," meinte sie. "Kann ich sie mal testen?"  
  
"Sicher," Phoebe hängte ihrer Schwester die Kette um, als sie hörten, wie die Haustür aufging und kurze Zeit später Paige das Zimmer betrat. "Hallo," meinte sie, "was macht ihr denn hier." Sie sah die übrigen neugierig an.  
  
Phoebe ging auf Piper zu und gab ihr eine Zeitschrift, die auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, in die Hand. Dann drehte sie sich zu Paige. "Versuch doch mal, Piper die Zeitschrift wegzunehmen," als sie sah, dass Paige nicht verstand was sie meinte, fügte sie hinzu. "Mit deinen magischen Kräften natürlich.  
  
Paige sah sie unsicher an, tat dann aber, worum sie sie gebeten hatte. "Zeitschrift." meinte sie, aber nichts geschah.  
  
Phoebe sah die anderen triumphierend an. "Ist das nicht toll!"  
  
"Sicher Phoebe." meinte Piper "Aber hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass man auch keine magischen Kräfte mehr anwenden kann, wenn man dieses Amulett trägt?" Sie sah sich um und Paige verstand, was Piper meinte. Sie nahm wieder die hölzerne Schale vom Tisch und warf sie herunter. Demonstrativ versuchte Piper, die Schale erstarren zu lassen, aber es gelang ihr nicht und die Schalte fiel polternd auf den Boden.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass man keine Magie anwenden kann, wenn man diesen Anhänger trägt." erklärte Phoebe beleidigt.  
  
"Aber was willst du dann damit?" fragte Piper und Leo fügte hinzu.  
  
"Es mag ja ein guter Schutz sein, aber wenn du es trägst, dann kannst du keine Visionen haben, und auch die Macht der Drei könnt ihr nicht anwenden."  
  
"Darum geht es doch nicht." meinte Phoebe kopfschüttelnd. "Das Amulett soll doch gar nicht für mich sein." Sie verstand nicht, dass es nicht offensichtlich war, wofür sie es wollte. "Ich will es für Cole."  
  
"Hätten wir uns ja eigentlich denken können." erklärte Piper und nahm sich die Kette wieder ab, um sie Phoebe zurückzugeben.  
  
"Ja, das ist doch die Lösung, die ich gesucht habe." erklärte Phoebe zufrieden und nahm die Kette entgegen. "Damit kann ihm kein Dämon je wieder etwas antun." Sie blickte dankbar auf den Anhänger in ihrer Hand. "So muss ich nie wieder Angst haben, wenn er sich vor mich wirft, um mich vor dem Angriff eines Dämonen zu schützen."  
  
"Und dass er damit auch keine dämonischen Mittel anwenden kann, ist sicher auch ganz hilfreich." meinte Paige zynisch.  
  
Phoebe schaute sie an. "Das wird er sowieso nie wieder, und selbst wenn dann hätte ich damit keine Probleme." erklärte sie kühl, aber sie musste zugeben, dass Paige leider nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Dem Menschen Cole hatte sie immer vertraut, dem vertraute sie voll und ganz. Und mit dieser Kette konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass es immer Cole sein würde, ohne dämonischen Einfluss. Sie würde vom ersten Moment an wissen, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Und sie wäre in der Lage, ihm zu helfen und die Sache wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Denn sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihr früher nicht gelungen war, zu erkennen, wenn er wieder Böse geworden war. Entweder sie hatte es nicht bemerkt, oder sie hatte es ihm fälschlicherweise unterstellt und sie wusste nicht, was davon schlimmer war. Dankbar blickte sie das Amulett an.  
  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass er den Anhänger tragen wird?" fragte Piper skeptisch.  
  
"Sicher, warum sollte er nicht." meinte Phoebe überrascht und sah die anderen fragend an. Doch keiner von ihnen wollte etwas dazu sagen.  
  
Als es am Abend an der Tür klingelte, war nur Phoebe Zuhause, sie öffnete die Tür und begrüßte Cole.  
  
"Komm erst mal herein, ich will noch etwas mit dir besprechen." Teilte sie ihm mit und ging in Richtung des Wohnzimmers.  
  
"Sind die anderen nicht da?" fragte Cole und blickte sich um.  
  
"Nein, wir sind alleine." erklärte Phoebe. "Paige ist aus, und Leo und Piper holen ihren Sohn ab."  
  
Cole blieb stehen und sah sie an, als hätte er sie nicht richtig verstanden. "Moment, ihren Sohn? Seit wann haben sie denn einen Sohn?"  
  
Phoebe drehte sich um und sah ihn überrascht an. "Sag mal Cole, weißt du das nicht mehr? Piper war schließlich schwanger, als du noch da warst, das ist dir ja wohl aufgefallen." meinte sie sarkastisch.  
  
Cole dachte angestrengt nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Kann schon sein, aber ich hatte es irgendwie vergessen."  
  
"Oder du hast es ganz einfach verdrängt," meinte Phoebe kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Ich habe mich eben nicht allzu sehr um Piper gekümmert, ich war wohl zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt."  
  
"Das kann man wohl sagen," erklärte Phoebe, ließ sich dadurch aber nicht ihre Laune verderben. "Die beiden dachten, der Kleine ist hier einfach zu viel Dämonenhektik ausgeliefert. Und darum haben sie ihn zur Erholung für kurze Zeit an einen sicheren Ort gebracht. Und morgen kommt er dann wieder nach Hause."  
  
"Hm, es freut mich für die beiden." meinte Cole nachdenklich und folgte Phoebe ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Sie gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass er sich zu ihr auf das Sofa setzen sollte, und holte dann die Kette hervor. "Das ist für dich." meinte sie und überreichte sie ihm.  
  
Cole nahm das Amulett in die Hände. Er sah einen eingefassten Stein, der im inneren leuchtete und als Anhänger an einem Lederband hing. "Was ist das?" fragte er und blickte auf.  
  
"Ein Geschenk der Höhle" erklärte Phoebe, und als sie seinen amüsierten Blick sah, fügte sie hinzu. "Mach dich ruhig lustig, aber ich weiß, dass ich es aus Dankbarkeit für unsere Hilfe bekommen habe. Es ist ein Stück der steinernen Blume."  
  
"Und warum schenkst du es dann mir?" fragte er verwundert.  
  
"Weil es für dich ist. Es bannt Magie, jegliche Art von Magie. Wenn du es trägst, dann kann kein Dämon dir je wieder etwas tun."  
  
"Aber dann behalt es doch lieber," meinte Cole und wollte ihr das Amulett zurückgeben. "Trotz allem bist du viel gefährdeter als ich, und es würde mich glücklicher machen, wenn du sicher bist."  
  
"Ich weiß." sagte Phoebe leise und lächelte. "Aber ich kann damit auch keine Magie anwenden. Ich würde keine Visionen bekommen können, wir könnten die Macht der Drei nicht mehr einsetzen, und so weiter."  
  
"Aber du könntest es doch vorher abnehmen." schlug Cole vor.  
  
"Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, wann ich Visionen bekomme, es würde mich als Hexe einfach zu sehr einschränken." erklärte sie ihm. "Ich möchte, dass du sie trägst. Dann kann kein dämonischer Einfluss dir je wieder etwas anhaben."  
  
Cole blickte sie argwöhnisch an. "Ach so ist das, du kannst mir also nur mit diesem Ding vertrauen." meinte er beleidigt und wollte die Kette am liebsten durch das Zimmer werfen.  
  
Phoebe schien das zu ahnen, fasste seine Hände an und schaute ihn eindringlich an. "Nein, natürlich nicht, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Kannst du mich nicht verstehen, ich vertraue dir, völlig, und mit dieser Kette bin ich sicher, dass du es auch wirklich bist."  
  
Er sah sie immer noch zornig an, doch dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er versuchte sie zu überzeugen. "Auch ohne diese Kette, das schwöre ich dir, werde ich dir nie wieder wehtun und dir nichts mehr verschweigen. Glaub mir doch."  
  
"Das tue ich, wirklich, du kannst sie tragen wann immer du willst, aber sie soll doch für deinen Schutz da sein, versteh das doch." versuchte Phoebe zu erklären.  
  
Cole schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Sorge, mich wird schon kein Dämon mehr finden."  
  
"Aber uns, und ich möchte keinen Herzinfakt bekommen, nur weil du dich bei einem Dämonenangriff vor mich wirfst." erklärte sie gelassen. "Und du weißt genausogut wie ich, dass du das machen würdest."  
  
Cole zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. "Und du meinst, ich kann damit sogar Energiebälle abwehren?" fragte er und betrachtete das Amulett zum ersten Mal mit etwas mehr Begeisterung.  
  
"Ja jede Art von Magie." teilte Phoebe ihm mit.  
  
"Ich könnte dich also beschützen, wenn ich will und dieser Bann würde auch auf dich wirken, wenn ich dir nah genug bin?" fragte er nachdenklich und langsam gefiel ihm der Gedanke.  
  
Phoebe hob die Hände. "Nein, Cole, so hatte ich mir das nicht gedacht, du lässt mich kämpfen, wenn wir in so eine Situation kommen, okay?"  
  
"Aber du könntest mich nicht davon abhalten, oder?" fragte er grinsend.  
  
"Nein, aber dieser Bann bedeutet nicht, dass der Dämon sich kein normales Messer greifen könnte um dich oder mich zu töten. Es geht nur um übernatürliche Kräfte."  
  
"Hm," meinte Cole zuversichtlich "damit komme ich schon klar."  
  
"Also willst du sie haben?" fragte Phoebe glücklich und nahm ihm die Kette aus der Hand, um sie ihm umzuhängen.  
  
"Ich kann es ja mal testen." erklärte er ihr lächelnd und ließ es zu, dass sie ihm das Amulett um den Hals hängte. "Ich spür gar nichts" meinte er überrascht und schaute, als würde er auf eine Wirkung warten.  
  
"Nein, warum solltest du auch." erklärte Phoebe irritiert.  
  
"Naja, ich dachte jetzt wäre ich endlich von deinem Liebeszauber befreit." Erklärte er grinsend.  
  
"Als ob ich sowas nötig hätte," meinte sie und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn kurz zu küssen. "Das schaffe ich auch ganz ohne Magie."  
  
"Das ist leider wahr," erklärte Cole und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Aber weißt du, was komisch ist." erklärte er schließlich und fasste in seine Jackentasche. "Ich habe auch ein Geschenk für dich." Er reichte ihr ein kleines Kästchen.  
  
"Was ist das?" fragte Phoebe überrascht.  
  
"Pack es doch einfach aus." meinte Cole und Phoebe begann das Kästchen zu öffnen. Drinnen entdeckte sie ein Kette, an der ihr ehemaliger Verlobungsring hing.  
  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Woher hast du ihn?"  
  
"Ich habe ihn in dem Kästchen gesehen, in dem du auch die Fotos von uns aufbewahrt hast." Er schaute sie nachdenklich an und hoffte sie würde nicht weiter fragen.  
  
"Ich konnte nicht alles wegwerfen" erklärte sie ihm seufzend und kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, warum er ihren Ring hatte. "Aber es stand außer Sichtweite in der hintersten Ecke von meinem Schrank, das kannst du mir glauben."  
  
"Daran zweifle ich nicht im geringsten." meinte Cole mit einem traurigen Lächeln. "Ich habe den Ring damals mitgenommen, weil ich dachte, er würde mich an etwas erinnern." Erklärte er ihr entschuldigend.  
  
Phoebe sah auf den Ring "Ich habe die Kiste bisher nicht wieder weggestellt, darum ist es mir gar nicht aufgefallen." meinte sie nachdenklich.  
  
"Entschuldige, dass ich ihn damals genommen habe, aber heute bekommst du ihn ja zurück." erklärte er und sah ihr dann tief in die Augen. "Ich bin nicht so blöd, dass ich dich heute schon frage, ob du mich heiraten willst. Ich weiß ja noch wie schwierig es das letzte Mal war, ein 'Ja' von dir zu bekommen."  
  
Phoebe musste bei der Erinnerung daran lächeln, sie hatte es ihm wirklich nicht leicht gemacht. "Ja ich weiß, und wir haben beide nicht viel davon gehabt, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Nein, wirklich nicht. Aber es würde mir etwas bedeuten, wenn du ihn trägst, wenn auch nur um den Hals. Schließlich habe ich mir damals, als ich ihn für dich ausgewählt habe, eine ganz andere Zukunft für uns vorgestellt, als die die dann eingetreten ist."  
  
"Ich weiß," meinte Phoebe und gab ihm die Kette, damit er sie ihr um den Hals legen konnte. "Ich wünschte auch, wir könnten von dem Zeitpunkt als du ihn mir geschenkt hast, nochmal neu anfangen." Sie blickte ihn nachdenklich an. "Aber wir können ja wenigstens so tun als wäre alles dazwischen nie geschehen." erklärte sie zufrieden. "Vergessen wir dieses schrecklich Jahr doch einfach."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Phoebe energisch vom Sofa auf, und zog Cole ebenfalls hoch. Als beide sich gegenüber standen, umarmte sie ihn und lehnte sich in seinen Armen ein Stück zurück, um ihn anschauen zu können. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn du nicht wiedergekommen wärst, mein Leben ist so leer gewesen. Ich hatte mich und die anderen fast davon zu überzeugt, dass ich dich nie wirklich geliebt hatte, aber das war eine Lüge, das weiß ich jetzt und das wusste ich eigentlich immer."  
  
Cole hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, das von ihr zu hören, und lächelte sie zufrieden an. "Das habe ich eigentlich immer gewusst, aber du warst wirklich überzeugend, das muss man dir lassen."  
  
Sie sah ihn ernst an. "Ich liebe dich Cole, und ich werde nie wieder daran zweifeln, das verspreche ich dir."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, und ich werde dich nie wieder enttäuschen, das verspreche ich dir."  
  
Sie sahen sich glücklich lächelnd an und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem nicht enden wollenden Kuss.  
  
Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten und in den Flur gingen, blieb Phoebe vor der Treppe stehen. Sie lächelte ihn an und fragte verschlagen. "Wollen wir wirklich essen gehen? Schließlich haben wir heute das ganze Haus für uns."  
  
"Das sollten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen." erklärte Cole und Phoebe zog ihn zufrieden grinsend die Treppe hoch und mit sich in ihr Zimmer.  
  
ENDE  
  
Hallo, an alle, die meine Geschichte bis zum Schluß gelesen haben, teilt mir doch bitte mir, wie sie euch gefallen hat, das würde mich wirklich freuen. DANKE!!!! 


End file.
